Aus der Asche
by fiirvogel
Summary: Melody kommt mit 13 Jahren nach Hogwarts, nachdem ihre Pflegeeltern ums Leben gekommen sind, und erlebt einen grossen Kulturschock. Auch für Severus Snape beginnt eine harte Zeit: er hat soeben erfahren, dass er der Vater des Teenagers ist.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel / Im Starbucks**

Remus Lupin schüttelte den Kopf und las den Brief, den er am Tag zuvor erhalten hatte, noch einmal durch:

„Lieber Remus, ich weiß, es ist lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben, aber ich wende mich heute in der Hoffnung an dich, dass du mir helfen kannst. Es geht um meine Tochter Melody. Können wir uns morgen im _Starbucks_ gleich gegenüber des _Tropfenden Kessels_ treffen? Wäre elf Uhr für dich okay? Schick die Eule mit einer kurzen Antwort zurück. Besten Dank und liebe Grüsse von Hanna."

Seine Cousine Hanna. Elf Jahre hatte er sie schon nicht mehr gesehen. Das war an der Beerdigung seines Vaters gewesen. Sie war mit ihrem Mann Tom gekommen, einem irischen Muggel, der sich in der Gesellschaft so vieler Zauberer und Hexen sichtlich unwohl gefühlt hatte. Und bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte Remus auch ihre Tochter Melody gesehen. Sie musste etwa zwei Jahre alt gewesen sein und hatte nur einen kurzen und eher unangenehm in Erinnerung bleibenden Auftritt. Während der Gedenkfeier in der Kirche geriet die Kleine in Rage, weil sie etwas wollte, was sie nicht haben durfte. Tom musste das tobende, schreiende und um sich tretende Kind aus der Kirche tragen und tauchte auch zum anschließenden Leichenmahl nicht mehr auf.

Und nun hatte Hanna Probleme mit ihrer Tochter. Nun ja, wenn Remus an ihre temperament volle Darbietung vor elf Jahren zurückdachte, erstaunte ihn das nicht im Geringsten. Er wunderte sich allerdings darüber, dass sie nach so vielen Jahren Funkstille ausgerechnet ihn um Hilfe bat; er hatte ja nun wirklich keinerlei Erfahrung mit Kindern, wenn man einmal von seiner zehn Monate dauernden Anstellung in Hogwarts absah, aber davon wusste Hanna wohl nicht einmal.

Remus schaute durch die schmutzige Scheibe auf die Charing Cross Road und beobachtete den gegenüber liegenden Eingang des _Starbucks'_. Er schüttelte noch einmal seufzend den Kopf. Diese modernen Muggellokale waren ihm suspekt. Aber es passte zu Hanna. Sie war ein Squib und hatte seit jeher sehr darunter gelitten und sich spätestens nach der Hochzeit mit Tom komplett aus der Zaubergemeinschaft zurückgezogen. Das war wohl auch der Grund, weshalb sie den Kontakt zu ihm und seinen Eltern abgebrochen hatte, dabei hatten sie sich als Kinder eigentlich sehr gut verstanden. Remus hatte, wenn es der Mondzyklus zuließ, regelmäßig Ferien bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante verbracht, und Hanna hatte ihren zwei Jahre jüngeren Cousin während dieser Zeit überallhin mitgeschleppt und mit ihm und ihrer Freundin aus dem Nachbarhaus das Quartier unsicher gemacht. Es waren stets glückliche, unbeschwerte Ferien gewesen.

Remus hing noch seinen Kindheits erinnerungen nach, als er Hanna auf der anderen Straßenseite das _Starbucks_ betreten sah. Trotz der langen Zeit, in der sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, erkannte er sie sofort an ihrem Gang und ihrer großen, schlanken Figur. Er bezahlte sein Bier und wartete sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Minuten – in Zeiten wie diesen konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein –, dann verließ er den _Tropfenden Kessel_ und überquerte die belebte Straße.

Als Remus das _Starbucks_ betrat, saß Hanna bereits an einem kleinen Tischchen in der hintersten Ecke des Lokals. Sie winkte ihm zu und erhob sich. Etwas befangen standen sie sich gegenüber und wussten beide nicht recht, wie sie sich begrüßen sollten. Das Abklatschen aus ihren Kindertagen schien unpassend. Schließlich streckte Hanna Remus ihre Hand hin und er schüttelte sie.

„Mach es dir bequem", forderte Hanna Remus auf. „Ich bringe dir etwas zu trinken". Sie kam bald mit einer großen Tasse zurück, über der sich Milchschaum türmte. „Ein Café Latte für dich, Remus. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich bin, dass du dir die Zeit nimmst. Ich weiß, ich habe schon sehr lange nichts mehr von mir hören lassen. Es tut mir Leid. Umso dankbarer bin ich, dass du so spontan bereit warst zu kommen."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte Remus und lächelte seiner Cousine aufmunternd zu. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich helfen kann, aber ich versuche es gerne."

Hanna wusste offenbar nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte: sie lachte nervös und nestelte an ihrer Handtasche herum. Nach ein paar Minuten unterbrach Remus das peinliche Schweigen. „Wie geht es Tom?"

„Danke, ihm geht es gut, er arbeitet immer noch bei der Bahn. In der Freizeit züchtet er Geranien."

„Und eure Tochter? Melody heißt sie, oder? Wie alt ist sie eigentlich?"

„Sie wurde Ende März dreizehn Jahre alt."

„Kein einfaches Alter", schmunzelte Remus. „Lebt ihr immer noch am selben Ort?"

„Nein, wir sind schon vor Jahren nach Rickmansworth gezogen. Hast du von den Robinsons gelesen? Das stand bestimmt im _Tagespropheten_. Sie sind vor zwei Tagen auf mysteriöse Weise ums Leben gekommen. Anschließend wurde ihr Haus abgebrannt ... Wir waren seit Jahren mit ihnen befreundet und leben im selben Quartier."

Remus sah seine Cousine schockiert an. „Mein Gott, Hanna, das wusste ich nicht. Tut mir Leid."

Hanna nickte: „Die Welt ist nicht mehr sicher, und Squibs gehören zu den bevorzugten Zielscheiben der Todesser. Schau, deshalb bin ich hier: ich mache mir in dieser unsicheren Zeit Sorgen um Melody."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Ist sie denn ... auch ein Squib?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Hanna schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist eine Vollbluthexe." Nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, fügte sie leise an: „Melody ist nicht unsere leibliche Tochter."

Remus verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kaffee. „Nicht eure Tochter?", fragte er erstaunt. „Habt ihr sie adoptiert?"

„Nein" – Hanna beugte sich über den Tisch und senkte die Stimme – „Remus, es weiß niemand außer Tom und mir, und jetzt dir, dass Melody nicht unsere Tochter ist. Sie kam in unserem Haus auf die Welt."

Remus konnte es kaum glauben. „Aber wer ist dann ihre Mutter?"

Anstelle einer Antwort öffnete Hanna ihre Handtasche und zog ein Foto hervor. Sie legte es auf den Tisch und schob es zu Remus hinüber. Er nahm das Foto in die Hand und betrachtete es verblüfft. Ein junges Mädchen blickte mit herausforderndem Grinsen in die Kamera. Sie hatte eine Compañero-Mütze auf. Darunter trug sie lange, dunkle Haare, die auf der einen Seite zu Zöpfen geflochten waren. Auffällig an ihrem sonst rundlichen Gesicht waren die hohen Wangenknochen. Remus blickt wieder zu Hanna und fragte verwirrt: „Aber das ist ... Lizzie?"

„Ihre Tochter", korrigierte Hanna. „Melody ist Liz Cartneys Tochter. Liz stand zwei Monate vor Melodys Geburt eines Abends vor unserer Tür. Sie versteckte sich bei uns und bat uns, nach der Geburt für ihr Kind zu sorgen. Sie wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. In dem Chaos, das nach Du-weißt-schon-wessen Verschwinden herrschte, verfolgt von rachedurstigen Todessern, keine Eltern mehr, kein Bruder mehr, ein Mann, der nicht zu ihr stand ... Sie war verzweifelt."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie einen Freund hatte."

„Niemand wusste es. Es war keine öffentlichkeitstaugliche Beziehung. Für ihn stimmte das so. Doch als Liz schwanger wurde, wollte sie eine Familie gründen. Für ihn kam das nicht in Frage."

„Er hat sie einfach sitzen gelassen?", fragte Remus bestürzt.

„Ich glaube, er wusste gar nicht, dass Liz schwanger war. Sie hat es ihm gegenüber wohl nur angedeutet. Und Männer sind ja nicht gerade gut darin, Andeutungen zu _deuten_."

Remus entschied sich, nicht auf den Seitenhieb gegen sein Geschlecht einzugehen und fragte stattdessen: „Und hat sie dir gesagt, wer der Vater ist?"

Hanna zögerte, zeigte aber schließlich auf das Foto, das Remus noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Man sieht es in ihren Augen."

Remus nahm das Bild in die Hand und drehte es gegen das Licht. Die dunklen Augen des Mädchens lagen allerdings im Schatten der Mütze. Diese Muggel-Fotos, dachte Remus seufzend. In Zauberfotos bewegten sich die Fotografierten, da hätte er wenigstens eine Chance gehabt, einen Blick unter die Mütze zu werfen, aber bei dieser Aufnahme ... Remus blickte Hilfe suchend zu Hanna hinüber. „Ich weiß es nicht", meinte er achselzuckend. „Sag du es mir."

„Auf dem Bild strahlt sie natürlich wie eine Prinzessin – das war an ihrem 13. Geburtstag im Frühling –, aber du solltest sie einmal sehen, wenn sie richtig wütend ist. Dann blitzt etwas in ihren Augen auf, da bekomme ich sogar manchmal Angst, dabei kenne ich sie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang."

Remus versuchte, sich den strahlenden Teenager wütend vorzustellen, aber es gelang ihm nicht recht. „Jemand, den ich kenne?", fragte er.

„Ihr wart zusammen in Hogwarts, Remus. Überleg mal: mit wem saß Liz oft und gerne in der Bibliothek zusammen? Ihr habt sie so oft deswegen aufgezogen."

Remus starrte Hanna an, als zweifle er an ihrem Verstand. Dann schaute er sich das Bild noch einmal an, runzelte die Stirn und fragte in einem Ich-weiss-das-klingt-jetzt-absurd-Ton: „Snape?"

Hanna nickte nur. Remus legte das Foto wieder auf den Tisch, ergriff seine Tasse und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er kopfschüttelnd meinte: „Ich bin sprachlos. Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Liz und Snape. Jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, was du mit ‚Vollbluthexe' meinst. Wenn sie das Talent beider Eltern geerbt hat ..."

„Melody weiß nicht, dass sie eine Hexe ist", fuhr Hanna fort. „Wir haben es ihr nie gesagt. Wir haben vielmehr versucht, ihr das Zaubern auszutreiben, damit sie normal aufwachsen konnte. Aber du weißt ja, wie das ist: irgendwie war sie doch nie wie die anderen Kinder."

„Ihr habt versucht, ihr das Zaubern _auszutreiben_?", fragte Remus schockiert. „Habt ihr sie etwa bestraft, wenn sie zauberte?"

Hanna schaute beschämt weg. „Tom wurde manchmal unglaublich sauer, wenn um Melody herum Dinge geschahen, die nicht erklärbar waren ...", antwortete sie und fügte entschuldigend hinzu: "Du musst ihn verstehen, Remus. Es ist nicht einfach für ihn als Muggel."

Remus konnte es nicht fassen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und ihr habt ihr nie gesagt, dass sie eine Hexe ist? Sie ist dreizehn Jahre alt. Erhielt sie keinen Brief von Hogwarts?"

„Doch, natürlich, vor zwei Jahren. Ich schrieb zurück, dass wir in die Vereinigten Staaten auswandern würden und ich mich dort nach einer geeigneten Schule für Melody umsehen wollte."

„Hanna, du als Squib müsstest besser als jeder andere wissen, wie schrecklich es ist, zwischen der Zauberwelt und der Muggelwelt zu stehen und sich keiner Gemeinschaft zugehörig zu fühlen", sagte Remus in beschwörendem Tonfall. „Wie konntest du nur zulassen, dass Melody genau dasselbe erleben musste wie du? Sie ist eine _Hexe_. Es muss dir bewusst gewesen sein, dass du aus ihr nie eine _Muggel_ würdest machen können."

Hanna machte eine hilflose Handbewegung und entgegnete: „Liz bat Tom und mich, ihre Tochter in Sicherheit vor der Zaubergemeinschaft großzuziehen. Das haben wir versucht, so wie wir es verstanden haben. Natürlich merkte Melody, dass sie anders war als ihre Mitschüler oder die Nachbarskinder. Aber wir versuchten immer, sie so normal wie möglich zu behandeln ... Heute frage ich mich allerdings, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, Melody hätte zaubern gelernt."

„Das wäre es, Hanna, glaub mir", antwortete Remus mit Überzeugung.

Hannas Stimme klang leicht gereizt: „Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, Remus. Ich bin auch nicht hierhergekommen, um mir sagen zu lassen, wie ich Melody hätte aufziehen sollen, sondern weil ich deine Hilfe brauche. Ich mache mir große Sorgen: die Todesser haben die Robinsons umgebracht. Ich bin sicher, sie werden wiederkommen. Gestern spazierte Lucius Malfoy am helllichten Tag durch unsere Straße und sah sich die Brandruine der Robinsons an. Er erkannte mich sofort und meinte hämisch, dass er sich mit meiner Veranlagung in Zeiten wie diesen nicht mehr aus dem Haus trauen würde. Melody war bei mir, und die Art und Weise, wie Lucius sie ansah ... Ich glaube, er wusste genau, wen er vor sich hatte. Sie ist ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Du hättest Malfoys Blick sehen sollen! Ich eilte einfach an ihm vorbei, da rief er mir noch nach: ‚Man sieht sich'."

Remus stellte seine Tasse brüsk zurück auf den Tisch und sah Hanna mit großer Besorgnis an. „Ihr müsst weg, alle drei", beschwor er sie. „Ich bringe euch in ein geeignetes Versteck."

„Das geht nicht, Remus. Wir sind mit diesem Quartier verwurzelt. Ich könnte Tom nie davon überzeugen wegzuziehen, schon gar nicht wegen _Zauberern_. Er ist genauso ein Herzblut-Muggel wie Melody eine Vollbluthexe ist."

„Mein Gott, wie sind die beiden nur miteinander klargekommen?", fragte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

Hanna antwortete nicht auf die Frage. Stattdessen fuhr sie fort: „Wie gesagt, _wir_ können nicht weg. Aber Melody kann. Liz bat uns, sie in Sicherheit aufwachsen zu lassen. Unser Zuhause ist nicht mehr sicher. Deshalb meine Bitte an dich: Kannst du sie an einen sicheren Ort bringen?"

Remus nickte und blickte Hanna scharf an. „Sie gehört nach Hogwarts", antwortete er. „Meinst du nicht, das hätte Liz auch gewollt?"

Hanna zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte es geahnt: Remus wollte Melody nach Hogwarts bringen. Nach _Hogwarts_! Wie viele Monate hatte sie selber als Teenager jedes Jahr darauf gewartet, dass ihre Nachbarin und beste Freundin Liz endlich wieder aus Hogwarts nach Hause kam. Sie hatte Liz' Briefe, in denen sie vom Alltag in Hogwarts erzählte, stets mit Neid gelesen. Hogwarts war für sie immer der erstrebenswerteste Ort der Welt gewesen, ein Ort freilich, den sie nie würde besuchen können. Wie sehr hatte sie darunter gelitten! Und wie hatten ihre Eltern, zwei Zauberer, sie immer spüren lassen, wie enttäuscht sie waren, dass ihre einzige Tochter nicht zaubern und nicht nach Hogwarts, an die renommierteste Zauberschule überhaupt, gehen konnte.

„Hogwarts ist unter Albus Dumbledore der sicherste Ort der Welt", fuhr Remus fort. „Und Melody bekommt dort die Ausbildung, die ihrem magischen Potential gerecht wird. Ich werde jetzt gleich nach Hogwarts aufbrechen und die Angelegenheit mit Dumbledore besprechen. Wenn er einverstanden ist, kann ich Melody schon morgen abholen und nach Hogwarts bringen." Remus sah Hanna einen Moment aufmerksam an. Er versuche abzuschätzen, wie sie das, was er noch sagen wollte, aufnehmen würde, entschied sich dann aber, offen zu sein, und fügte an: „Ich werde auch mit Snape sprechen."

„Mit Snape?" Hanna sah ihren Cousin vorwurfsvoll an.

„Er unterrichtet in Hogwarts."

„Remus, Liz hat ihm ihre Schwangerschaft verheimlicht. Sie hatte bestimmt gute Gründe dafür. Ich selber habe ihm nie über den Weg getraut, er ist überheblich und arrogant, und man sagt, er sei ein Todesser gewesen."

„Hanna", unterbrach Remus sie, „glaub mir, er ist vertrauenswürdig. Und er hat ein Recht auf die Wahrheit ... Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass sie ihm gefallen wird." Remus erhob sich und zog seinen Umhang an. „Du solltest in der Zwischenzeit dringend mit Melody reden", riet er seiner Cousine. „Es gibt einigen Erklärungsbedarf. Ich komme morgen zu euch nach Hause, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Weißt du, wo wir ..."

„Wo die Robinsons lebten, ja, ich weiß, wo das ist", antwortete Remus mit düsterem Blick.

„Wir wohnen in der Nummer 14. Möchtest du zum Essen kommen?"

„Ich dachte, Tom reagiert allergisch auf Zauberer."

„Nun, ich werde ihn darauf vorbereiten", versprach Hanna. „Gegen zwölf Uhr?"

Remus nickte.

Hanna sah ihren Cousin erleichtert an: „Danke, Remus. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht selbstverständlich, dass du das für uns machst. Ich bin dir wirklich sehr dankbar."

„Das mache ich gerne", entgegnete Remus. „Bis morgen." Er nickte Hanna zu und verließ das _Starbucks_. Eiligst überquerte er die Charing Cross Road und verschwand in der unscheinbaren, für Muggel nicht sichtbaren Kneipe auf der gegenüber liegenden Straßenseite.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel / Der Überfall**

Melody saß auf ihrem Bett, den Kopf über die Gitarre geneigt. Sie hatte die Stirn in Konzentration in Falten gelegt und blickte auf das Notenblatt, das vor ihr auf dem Bett lag. Da klopfte es und Hanna streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Darf ich hereinkommen?", fragte sie. „Oder störe ich dich?"

„Nein, kein Problem, komm herein."

Melody legte die Gitarre auf ihr Kopfkissen und rückte etwas zur Seite, damit Hanna neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz nehmen konnte. Hanna blickte ihre Tochter lange wortlos an. Melody rutschte unter ihrem undeutbaren Blick nervös hin und her. „Was ist?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ich möchte mit dir sprechen", antwortete Hanna. „Es gibt ein paar wichtige Dinge, die ich dir erzählen muss."

Melody zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. Hanna suchte nach Worten. „Deine Mutter ...", begann sie. „Nun, du weißt schon lange, dass Liz kurz nach deiner Geburt gestorben ist. Wir gehen ja jedes Jahr nach Bawburgh an ihr Grab ... Wir haben dir gesagt, dass sie schwer krank war ... Das stimmt nicht. Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie von bösen Zauberern getötet wurde."

„Von bösen Zauberern?" Melody verdrehte die Augen in gespieltem Entsetzen und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Mama, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr."

Hanna sah Melody ernst an. „Das weiß ich, deshalb möchte ich dir ja auch die Wahrheit erzählen ...", beruhigte sie Melody. „Hör mir bitte einfach zu. Die bösen Zauberer sind keine Erfindung von mir. Deine Mutter war eine Hexe, eine sehr talentierte sogar. Sie ging an die bekannteste Zauberschule der Welt. Sie wuchs – wir wuchsen in einer Zeit auf, in der die Zaubergemeinschaft von Schrecklichem überschattet war. Ein finsterer Magier hatte viele Gleichgesinnte um sich geschart. Sie nannten sich die Todesser, und ihr Ziel war es, die Zauberwelt von allem unreinen Zauberblut zu reinigen. Nach ihrem Schulabschluss machte deine Mutter die Auroren-Ausbildung und wurde eine Jägerin schwarzer Magier. Der Beruf war und ist sehr gefährlich, das wusste Liz. Es war wohl nicht zuletzt der Tod ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders, der sie dazu bewogen hat, diesen Beruf zu wählen. Sie war eine gute Aurorin.

Nach dem Untergang von Dem-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf hat sie zahlreiche Todesser aufgespürt und mitgeholfen, sie vor Gericht zu bringen, wo sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurden. Sie schaffte sich viele Feinde. Nicht alle Todesser wurden gefasst. Viele tauchten unter und sannen auf Rache. Liz war sich bewusst, dass sie in großer Gefahr schwebte. Sie wollte nicht, dass dir etwas zustieß, deshalb bat sie Tom und mich um Hilfe. Es fiel ihr unsäglich schwer, dich zu verlassen. Ich bat sie zu bleiben, sich bei uns zu verstecken, aber sie wusste, dass ihr schwarze Magier auf der Fährte waren und sie wollte uns nicht in Gefahr bringen. In den letzten zehn Jahren war es mehr oder weniger ruhig in der Zauberwelt. Doch seit einigen Monaten geht das Gerücht um, Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf sei zurückgekehrt. Die schwarzen Magier sind seither wieder sehr aktiv. Bereits sind wieder Menschen ermordet worden oder verschwanden unter ungeklärten Umständen. Auch die Robinsons wurden von Todessern umgebracht, und es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie auch zu uns kommen."

„Mama, es war eine _Gasexplosion_", antwortete Melody ungeduldig.

Doch Hanna beharrte auf ihrer Version der Geschichte. „Sie wurden umgebracht."

„Wieso sollten diese ... diese Typen denn die Robinsons umgebracht haben?", fragte Melody verwirrt.

„Weil die Robinsons Squibs waren."

„Squibs?", fragte Melody verständnislos.

„Squibs. Das sind Zauberer, die nicht zaubern können. Es gilt als große Schande."

„Und was hat das alles mit uns zu tun?"

Es war Hanna schrecklich peinlich, aber sie holte tief Luft und erklärte tapfer: „Ich bin auch ein Squib."

Melody sah ihre Mutter an, als sei sie nicht mehr richtig bei Verstand. „Mama, was ist heute Abend nur mit dir los? Du benimmst dich sehr eigenartig."

„Ich habe Angst, Melody. Ich habe das alles schon einmal erlebt, die Schikanen, die Verfolgungen, die Ermordungen. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt. Deshalb habe ich mich heute Morgen in der Stadt mit meinem Cousin Remus Lupin getroffen."

„Du hast einen Cousin?", fragte Melody erstaunt.

„Ja. Er ist ein Zauberer. Wir hatten während vieler Jahre keinen Kontakt, aber er kam sofort, als ich ihn um Hilfe bat. Er kann dich nach Hogwarts bringen. Dort bist du in Sicherheit."

„Was?", rief Melody empört und sprang auf. Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Du willst mich einfach einem wildfremden Mann mitgeben? Ich fasse es nicht! Und wohin soll ich bitte schön gehen?"

„Nach Hogwarts. An die Zauberschule", antwortete Hanna. Sie stand ebenfalls auf und legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Melodys Arm. „Melody, es tut mir Leid, das hätte ich schon viel früher machen sollen. Du gehörst nach Hogwarts. Du bist eine Hexe."

Melody wusste nicht, ob sie schockiert oder beleidigt sein sollte. Sie hatte schon oft gehört, sie sei eine Hexe, es hatte nie etwas Gutes bedeutet. Tom schimpfte sie eine Hexe, wenn um sie herum Dinge geschahen, die nicht geschehen durften. Die Kinder an der Schule nannten sie manchmal abschätzig eine Hexe, weil sie anders war.

Hanna reichte Melody einen Umschlag und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was ist das?", fragte Melody trotzig, doch nach kurzem Zögern öffnete sie den Umschlag. Darin lagen ein gutes Dutzend 50-Pfund-Scheine. Melody sah Hanna mit großen Augen verständnislos an. „_Geld_?", fragte sie. „Mama, was soll ich mit dem ganzen Geld machen?"

„Nun, du wirst Schuluniform, Bücher und so brauchen", erklärte Hanna.

„Ich ..." Melody suchte nach Worten. Schließlich atmete sie tief durch und erklärte so ruhig und bestimmt sie konnte: „Mama, ich gehe da nicht hin. Ich gehe an keine Schule für Hexen."

„Du bist eine Hexe, Melody, wie deine Mutter. Ich hätte dir beibringen sollen, stolz darauf zu sein, aber ich konnte es nicht. Es tut mir Leid."

Melody hielt den Atem an und sah ihrer Mutter fassungslos in die Augen. Sie machte keine Witze, das sah sie ihr an. Sie meinte es tatsächlich ernst. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis diese Erkenntnis durch Melodys Panzer von Vernunft gedrungen war und sich in ihrem Innersten eingenistet hatte – ein Gefühl von Übelkeit. Sie schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um, als befürchtete sie, ihre ganze Umgebung könnte sich nun in Luft auflösen. Doch nichts geschah, die Möbel wirkten so solide in ihrer Konsistenz wie immer. Sichtlich erleichtert darüber richtete Melody den Blick wieder auf ihre Mutter und fragte: „Und mein Vater? War er etwa auch ein Zauberer oder war er – normal?"

Hanna wich Melodys Blick aus und antwortete nicht.

„Ist er wirklich tot, oder habt ihr mich auch in diesem Punkt angelogen?"

Hanna gab immer noch keine Antwort.

„Lebt mein Vater noch?" Melodys Stimme hörte sich nun einen Tick dringlicher an.

Hanna schwieg.

Melody packte sie am Arm und bat sie inständig: „Mama, bitte, ich – muss – es – wissen! Es ist wichtig für mich. Wenn er noch lebt, dann kann ich vielleicht zu –".

In dem Moment hörte man im Erdgeschoss eine Explosion. Die Wände bebten. Hanna wurde kreidebleich. Sie hielt Melody, die auf den Korridor hinausrennen wollte, zurück, packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Melody, ich will, dass du jetzt aus deinem Fenster steigst und dich in den Hintergärten versteckst", beschwor sie sie. „Du darfst nicht bleiben. Ganz egal, was geschieht, du kommst erst wieder hervor, wenn Tom oder ich dich suchen kommen ... Oder Remus."

Melody wollte fragen, wie Remus denn aussah, doch Hanna hatte sich bereits umgedreht und die Tür hinter sich zugezogen. Melody blieb alleine in ihrem Zimmer zurück. Ihr Herz raste, sie spürte, wie Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pulsierte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Türe wieder und schlich zur Treppe. Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter erstarrte sie: ein Schrei zerriss die Stille. Er ging Melody durch Mark und Bein.

Durch die Wohnzimmertür sah sie drei Männer in schwarzen Umhängen. Hanna hing kopfüber in der Luft und flehte um Gnade. Tom lag sonderbar verrenkt auf dem Boden und wälzte sich in offensichtlich grausamen Qualen wimmernd hin und her. Melody wollte schreien, aber ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, und es kam nur ein ersticktes Keuchen. Der Mann, der am nächsten bei der Türe stand, schnellte herum und sah zu ihr hinauf. Seine Augen glitzerten hinter Kapuzenschlitzen; mehr konnte Melody von seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung, machte kehrt und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Zurück in ihrem Zimmer schlug sie die Türe zu. Sie hatte gerade das Fenster erreicht, als die Tür mit einem Knarren wieder aufsprang. In Zeitlupe drehte sich Melody um. Vor ihr stand der große Maskierte, der sie auf der Treppe entdeckt hatte. Er hielt einen schlanken Holzstab in der rechten Hand und kam langsam näher.

„Miss Rohan, richtig?", fragte eine gedehnte Stimme. „Oder soll ich dich Miss Cartney nennen? Ich kannte deine Mutter, weißt du. Du gleichst ihr sehr."

Melody brachte kein Wort heraus, ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht mehr. Kein Teil ihres Körpers schien ihr zu gehorchen: Sie stand mitten in ihrem Zimmer und konnte sich nicht bewegen.

„Ich habe noch eine Rechnung offen mit deiner Mutter, weißt du? Ich dachte schon, sie würde es mir schuldig bleiben, aber nun ..."

Melody kämpfte gegen die Starre an, in der sie sich befand. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die nicht viel mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern war.

„Nur meinen Spaß haben", antwortete die gedehnte Stimme kühl. Ohne jede Vorwarnung deutete er mit dem Stab auf sie und krächzte: „Crucio!"

Melody schrie auf. Es waren Schmerzen, wie sie noch nie welche erfahren hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr Schädel gespalten und ihre Arme und Beine vom Körper gerissen. Es schien kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. Gerade als sie das Gefühl hatte, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, ließen die Schmerzen wieder nach. Melody lag auf dem Boden. Ihr Kopf hämmerte unerbittlich, ihre Arme und Beine zitterten unkontrolliert. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder aufstehen konnte. Ihre Glieder schmerzten. Melody biss auf die Zähne und zog sich an ihrem Bett hoch. Unsicher schwankend stand sie da.

Der Maskierte beobachtete sie regungslos. Schließlich lachte er trocken und fragte: „Das hat weh getan, nicht wahr? Aber das war erst der Anfang. Ich habe die ganze Nacht Zeit. Irgendwann wirst du mich bitten, dich zu töten."

Er wartete, bis sich sein Opfer etwas erholt hatte, dann richtete er den Stab mit einem hämischen Lachen wieder auf sie. „Cru –"

Es geschah im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Melody spürte eine Welle blanker Panik in sich aufsteigen, sie hörte nur noch das Hämmern ihres Herzens und ein unheimliches Rauschen in den Ohren. Sie wollte schreien, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Stattdessen taumelte der Maskierte plötzlich nach hinten. Er prallte mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Schranktür und sank zu Boden. Die blassblauen Augen starrten Melody immer noch durch die Kapuzenschlitze an, doch er rührte sich nicht mehr. Melody blickte einen Augenblick wie versteinert auf ihren Peiniger, dann drehte sie sich um und öffnete mit zittrigen Fingern das Fenster. Sie kletterte auf das Fensterbrett und sprang. Der Boden war aufgrund des anhaltenden Dauerregens der letzten Tage matschig und aufgeweicht. Melody trat schräg auf; ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckte ihr Fußgelenk. So schnell sie konnte hinkte sie geduckt durch den Garten bis zur Grundstückgrenze, kroch zwischen den nassen Büschen hindurch, durchquerte den nächsten Garten, kletterte über eine Mauer. Sie blieb erst stehen, als sie vier Gärten zwischen sich und ihrem Zuhause gelassen hatte. Dann sank sie hinter einem Busch zusammen und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

Als Remus am nächsten Mittag vor Hannas Haus stand, war es nur noch ein rauchendes Gerippe. Die Polizei hatte das Grundstück abgesperrt. Schaulustige drängten sich auf dem Quartiersträßchen vor der Brandruine.

„Sie sind tot", hörte Remus eine alte Frau ihrer Kollegin zuraunen. „Sie haben sie vorhin aus dem Haus getragen. Die Tochter haben sie nicht gefunden."

„Eine Gasexplosion soll es gewesen sein", flüsterte die zweite Frau zurück. „Aber ich habe in der Nacht schreckliche Schreie gehört."

„Sie waren doch mit den Robinsons befreundet. Das ist bestimmt kein Zufall."

„Vielleicht hatten sie etwas mit der Mafia zu tun."

Remus belegte sich mit einem Nichtbeachtungszauber und stieg über die Absperr bänder hinweg. Er ging um die Brandruine herum und sah sich im Garten um. Von Melody war keine Spur zu sehen. Vorsichtig betrat er das Haus oder das, was davon noch übrig war, und sah sich suchend um. „Melody?", fragte er leise. „Melody, bist du hier?" Er bekam keine Antwort. Remus war ratlos, er konnte nicht mehr tun als warten.

Er wartete lange. Es begann schon fast einzudunkeln, als er hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab und schnellte herum.

Ein Mädchen stand im leeren Türrahmen; sie hielt einen Schürhaken in der Hand und zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie den Zauberstab sah, der auf sie gerichtet war.

Remus ließ seinen Zauberstab sofort sinken. „Melody?"

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte das Mädchen mit tonloser Stimme. Sie war zweifellos der Teenager auf dem Foto, und doch kaum wiederzuerkennen. Die Haare klebten ihr in schmutzigen Strähnen im Gesicht. Gras oder Blätter hingen darin. Sie hatte die Stirn gefurcht und biss so stark auf die Zähne, dass ihre Wangenknochen sich deutlich abzeichneten. Sie hatte Rußflecken im Gesicht und blickte ihn mit fiebrigen Augen an. Sie trug nasse, schmutzige Kleider und war barfuss.

„Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Ich bin ..."

„Mama hat von Ihnen erzählt", schnitt ihm Melody das Wort ab und musterte ihn misstrauisch. Sie hustete und zog die Nase hoch. Lange sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Dann machte Remus eine hilflos Geste, deutete auf die Überreste des Hauses, in dem sie standen, und flüsterte: „Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so Leid, Melody."

Es war, als fiele die Anspannung der letzten Stunden mit Remus' Worten von dem Mädchen ab. Sie ließ den Schürhaken sinken, schwankte leicht und sank auf den Boden. Remus durchquerte den Raum in drei großen Schritten und nahm ihr den Schürhaken aus der kraftlosen Hand. Dabei fiel ein zerknittertes Foto mit versengten Rändern zu Boden, das Melody die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte. Remus nahm es auf und betrachtete es. Er erkannte Hanna und ihre beste Freundin Liz. Sie waren etwa in Melodys Alter. Liz trug die Schuluniform von Hogwarts, Hanna ein Sommerkleid. Die beiden hatten sich die Arme um die Schultern gelegt und grinsten den Fotografen kokett an.

Professor Severus Snape ging in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er fand keine Ruhe. Das Gespräch mit Dumbledore am Vortag und die unglaubliche Geschichte, die Lupin ihm aufgetischt hatte, mahlten in seinem Kopf herum. Er, Severus Snape, sollte eine Tochter haben. Was im Namen der Gründungsväter von Hogwarts sollte er mit einem Kind anfangen! Er war kein Vater, er wollte nie einer sein. Kinder passten nicht in seinen Lebensplan. Damals nicht und heute nicht.

Und was um alles in der Welt hatte sich Liz nur dabei gedacht, das Kind bei Hanna zu lassen? Bei dem Gedanken, dass ein Kind von ihm, sein Fleisch und Blut, bei einem Muggel und einer Squib aufgewachsen war und mit dreizehn Jahren noch keinen einzigen Zauber zustande gebracht hatte, wurde ihm übel. Was für eine Schande! Er hätte das nie zugelassen, wenn er von der Existenz seiner Tochter gewusst hätte. Er ärgerte sich und war etwas beleidigt. Wieso hatte Liz ihm nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft gesagt? Er hätte ein Recht darauf gehabt zu erfahren, dass sie schwanger war, und mit zu entscheiden, was mit dem Kind geschehen sollte, fand er ... Doch eine leise, hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er lieber nicht wissen wollte, wie er damals auf eine solche Neuigkeit reagiert und was er gesagt hätte.

Severus war froh, dass Dumbledore mit ihm einig war, dass diese überraschend aufgedeckte Beziehung zwischen ihm und Miss Rohan vor allen, allen voran vor Miss Rohan selber, geheim gehalten werden musste. Ein Kind würde seine Aufgabe als Spion in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords gefährden, würde ihn angreif- und erpressbar machen. Zudem würde es Miss Rohan in unnötige Gefahr bringen: Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete die Kinder seiner Getreuen automatisch auch als seine Untergebenen. Severus war erleichtert, dass niemand erfahren sollte, dass er Vater war: das bewahrte ihn davor, eine Rolle einnehmen zu müssen, die er nie gewollt hatte und die er nicht bereit war anzunehmen. Er konnte Miss Rohan so behandeln wie alle seine Schüler: mit distanzierter Herablassung.

Erleichtert über diesen Gedanken setzte sich Severus an seinen Schreibtisch, um endlich die Essays seiner Schüler in Angriff zu nehmen. Er hatte sich während des Abendessens diskret in der Grossen Halle umgesehen, doch er hatte weder ein neues Gesicht noch Lupin entdecken können. Na gut, er würde Miss Rohan sicher früher oder später kennen lernen. Lieber später als früher, dachte er verärgert, immerhin war ihr unerwartetes Auftauchen in seinem Leben der Grund, weshalb er am Vorabend gerade mal einen Text zu korrigieren im Stande gewesen war. Schwungvoll tauchte er seine Feder in das Fässchen mit roter Tinte und nahm sich das zweite Schüleressay vor, als es klopfte.

Severus hasste es, bei der Arbeit gestört zu werden, und entschlossen, das den Störenden deutlich wissen zu lassen, rief er genervt: „Herein!"

Lupin streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein. Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Was willst du?", knurrte er unwirsch.

Lupin schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann trat er ein und zog die Türe hinter sich zu. „Störe ich?", fragte er mit einem Blick auf den Stapel Essays.

„Ja", war die knappe Antwort.

„Ich wollte nur rasch Bescheid geben. Ich war heute in Rickmansworth."

Severus hob gelangweilt eine Augenbraue.

„Ich kam zu spät", fuhr Lupin fort. „Die Todesser waren bereits gestern Abend dort gewesen. Das Haus war komplett ausgebrannt, als ich kam. Hanna und Tom sind tot."

„Und Miss Rohan?"

„_Deine Tochter_ schläft im Krankenflügel. Ich habe sie hierher gebracht."

_Seine_ _Tochter_. Die Art, wie Lupin das Wort betonte, passte Severus gar nicht. Demonstrativ gleichgültig meinte er frostig: „Gut. Dann darf ich mich jetzt wieder meiner Arbeit zuwenden?"

„Entschuldigung, ich dachte, es interessiert dich." Lupin klang gereizt.

Severus seufzte ungeduldig und stellte die Frage, die Lupin offenbar von ihm erwartete: „Was fehlt ihr?"

„Nichts Lebensbedrohendes", antwortete Lupin. „Sie hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht und ist erkältet. Etwas Fieber hat sie auch. Sie stammelte wirres Zeug, während Madam Pomfrey sie untersuchte, wohl aufgrund des Schocks. Madam Pomfrey hat ihr einen Schlaftrunk verabreicht."

„Hm."

„Dumbledore will uns morgen nach dem Frühstück in seinem Büro sehen."

„Will er?", knurrte Severus. „Und was soll ich da?"

„Es geht um die Zukunft von Melody", antwortete Lupin und schien nun allmählich verärgert. „Könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Interesse zeigen?"

Severus nervte die maßregelnde Art, in der Lupin mit ihm sprach. Kühl und mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme bemerkte er: „Du passt offensichtlich _wunderbar_ in die Rolle des Vaters."

„Ich habe mir diese Rolle _nicht_ ausgesucht", gab Lupin zurück. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von Kindern. Aber irgendjemand muss ihr doch helfen. Du hättest sie sehen sollen ..." Und als Severus keine Anstalten machte, darauf etwas zu erwidern, drehte er sich mit einem kurzen „Schönen Abend" um und verließ den Raum. Die Tür fiel empfindlich laut ins Schloss. Der Zaubertränke meister schnaubte wütend und tauchte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die Feder in die rote Tinte.

Es war lange nach Mitternacht, als Severus die Marmortreppe in den ersten Stock hinaufstieg. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er sich resigniert und immer noch leicht verärgert eingestanden hatte, dass er nicht würde schlafen können, bevor er nicht im Krankenflügel gewesen war.

Hoffentlich schlief Madam Pomfrey. Severus wollte nicht wissen, was die Schulheilerin sagen würde, wenn sie ihn um Mitternacht im Kranken flügel am Bett einer ihrer Patientinnen erwischte. Leise öffnete er die große Flügeltüre und zog sie wieder hinter sich zu. Milchiges Mondlicht fiel durch die Fenster. Severus bewegte sich wie ein Schatten durch den Raum. Er trat an das Bett, in dem Madam Pomfreys zurzeit einzige Patientin lag und blickte auf das schlafende Kind hinunter. Was er dabei empfand und was ihm durch den Kopf ging, blieb hinter seiner steinernen Miene verborgen. Er stand lange reglos da, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und verließ den Krankenflügel genauso leise, wie er ihn betreten hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel / Hogwarts**

Melody erwachte am nächsten Morgen aus wirren Träumen. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie ihre Umgebung wahrnahm: sie lag in einem langgezogenen Krankenzimmer mit leeren Betten. Wie sie hierher gekommen war, wusste sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte nur losgelöste, unzusammenhängende Bildfetzen in ihrem Kopf: das abgebrannte Haus, Remus, der ihr auf die Beine half und ihr seinen Reisemantel umlegte, Remus, der sie am Arm festhielt, damit sie nicht stolperte, eine verregnete Landstrasse, die Lichter eines Schlosses, ein schmiedeisernes Tor, dann nichts mehr. Melody versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch ihr Hirn schien unter Narkose zu stehen. Es fühlte sich wohlig umnebelt und betäubt an und so, als ob es nicht ganz zu ihrem Körper gehörte.

Melody zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich eine resolute Frau in einem weißen Kittel an ihr Bett trat. Sie erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Remus ihr die Frau vorgestellt hatte. Sie war die Schulheilerin von hier, von dieser Schule. Sie hatte sie mit einem Stab von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht, hatte ihr Fragen gestellt, die sie nicht beantworten wollte und wieder vergessen hatte, und sie hatte ihr einen warmen, nach Honig schmeckenden Saft gegeben.

„Guten Morgen, Melody", begrüßte die Schulheilerin sie. „Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen und konntest dich etwas erholen." Sie legte Melody die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du hast kein Fieber mehr. Gut. Am besten nimmst du noch einmal von diesem Trank gegen die Erkältung."

Sie reichte Melody eine kleine Glasphiole mit einer dunkelgelben Flüssigkeit. „Der Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, möchte dich nach dem Frühstück gerne in seinem Büro sehen. Ich werde dich hinbringen, aber zuerst solltest du etwas essen." Auf ein Schnippen ihres Zauberstabs hin schwebte ein Tablett mit Brötchen, Butter, Marmelade und einer Tasse Milch mit Schokolade herbei und landete sanft auf dem Tischchen neben Melodys Bett.

Melody blickte auf das Frühstück, dann wieder zur Schulheilerin und murmelte: „Tut mir Leid, ich glaube, ich habe Ihren Namen vergessen."

„Pomfrey. Ich bin Madam Pomfrey, mein Kind", antwortete die Schulheilerin freundlich.

„Madam Pomfrey", sagte Melody. „Entschuldigung, wo ist Remus?"

Die Schulheilerin lächelte Melody beruhigend zu und antwortete: „Er wird bestimmt bald kommen. Iss jetzt, du kannst es vertragen."

Melody setzte sich benommen auf. Ihre Arme und Beine fühlten sich seltsam steif an und ihr Kopf schmerzte leicht. Sie nahm lustlos ein Brötchen vom Teller und brach es entzwei. Sie zerkrümelte eine Hälfte, schob sich ein kleines Stück Brot in den Mund und schluckte es mit Mühe hinunter. Als sie Madam Pomfreys vorwurfsvollen Blick sah, sagte sie tonlos: „Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Die Schulheilerin seufzte. „Vielleicht möchtest du dich zuerst etwas frisch machen", schlug sie vor. „Dort drüben ist das Bad." – Melody folgte mit dem Blick ihrem ausgestreckten Arm – „Du findest alles, was du brauchst. Die Hauselfen haben deine Kleider gewaschen."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Melody, dass sie nicht mehr ihre durchnässten, schmuddeligen, nach Ruß riechenden Kleider, sondern ein altmodisch wirkendes weißes Spitzen nacht hemd trug. Sie stand unsicher auf und ging zum Bad hinüber. Dabei fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Fuß nicht mehr schmerzte, den sie sich beim Sprung aus dem Fenster verstaucht hatte. Beim Gedanken an ihr Fenster fühlte sie leichtes Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen, doch ihr Hirn hatte die Erinnerung schnell eingefangen und in die dunkelste Ecke ihres Gedächtnisses zurückgedrängt.

Melody betrat das Bad und blickte sich um. Neben einem Waschtisch lagen frische Tücher und Waschlappen in verschiedenen Farben. Daneben standen diverse Fläschchen unterschiedlich gefärbten Inhalts. Melody öffnete eines nach dem anderen, roch an allen und wählte schließlich einen lilafarbenen Balsam aus, der nach Lavendel duftete. Sie zog das lächerliche Nachthemd aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser wusch Ruß und Staub von ihr. Die Erinnerungen vermochte es nicht wegzuspülen.

Nach dem Duschen betrachtete sie sich teilnahmslos im Spiegel. Sie rubbelte ihre langen Haare, bis sie wild in alle Richtungen standen und bürstete sie, bis die Kopfhaut sich aufgeraut anfühlte. Dann flocht sie auf der rechten Seite drei Zöpfe hinein und blickte sich nach einem Haarföhn um, fand aber keinen. Naja, war ja auch egal.

Sie schlüpfte wieder in ihre eigenen Kleider und fühlte sich dabei wieder ein Stück mehr sie selber. Sogar frische Socken lagen bereit. Nur als sie ihre Hose anzog, war sie irritiert: Jemand, wahrscheinlich eine der Hauselfen, von denen Madam Pomfrey gesprochen hatte, hatte alle Risse und Löcher, auf die sie so stolz gewesen war, geflickt. Man sah nicht einmal mehr, dass die Hose Risse gehabt hatte. Melody trat entschlossen aus dem Bad und sah sich nach Madam Pomfrey um.

„Hätten Sie mir bitte eine Schere?", bat sie die Schulheilerin.

„Sicher", lächelte diese. „Und wahrscheinlich möchtest du auch deine Haare trocknen." Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Melody, sondern deutete ihren Zauberstab auf Melodys Kopf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches, worauf Melodys Haare augenblicklich trocken wurden. Dann reichte Madam Pomfrey ihr eine Schere. Trotzig packte Melody ihre Hose und machte ein halbes Dutzend Schnitte und Löcher in den Jeansstoff. Madam Pomfrey beobachtete sie missbilligend. Doch Melody fühlte sich sicherer in den ihr vertrauten Kleidern, und sie hatte heute ein immens großes Bedürfnis nach Sicherheit.

Madam Pomfrey hatte offenbar entschieden, das mutwillige Kaputtmachen von Kleidern zu ignorieren, und meinte mit einem Blick auf Melodys Füße: „Du brauchst noch Schuhe. Versuch diese hier."

Melody schaute auf die Turnschuhe, die ihr die Schulheilerin hinstreckte. „Die sind viel zu klein", bemerkte sie.

Madam Pomfrey deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Schuhe und sprach einen Vergrößerungszauber. „Besser so?"

Melody schlüpfte in die Schuhe hinein und nickte stumm.

„Dann bring ich dich jetzt zum Schulleiter," verkündete Madam Pomfrey und erhob sich. Melody folgte ihr aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus in einen langen Korridor. Als sie im Augenwinkel etwas bewegen sah, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf das Gemälde an der Wand. Die elegante Picknickgesellschaft hielt inne und starrte unverhohlen zurück. „Was ist?", fragte eine Frau mit hellblauen Handschuhen. „Hast du nicht gelernt, dass man Leute nicht beim Essen beobachtet?" Ein plötzlicher Windstoss hob ihr den Hut vom Kopf und wehte ihn rechts aus dem Bild. Mit einem sehr undamenhaften Fluch rannte die Frau aus dem Gemälde hinaus. Melody stand mit offenem Mund da. Madam Pomfrey war etwas weiter vorne stehen geblieben, als sie merkte, dass Melody ihr nicht folgte. Nun kam sie zurück und beobachtete mit Melody zusammen, wie die hellblaue Dame ihren Hut im Nachbarsbild auf einer Kuhwiese wieder aufsetzte und missmutig wieder in ihr eigenes Gemälde zurückstapfte.

„Du hast noch nie bewegte Bilder gesehen, stimmt's?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von den Kühen wenden, die in ihrem Gemälde friedlich wiederkauten.

„In der Zauberwelt bewegen sich alle Bilder", erklärte Pomfrey. „Sowohl die gemalten Bilder als auch die Fotografien."

Madam Pomfrey führte Melody zahllose Treppen hinauf und Korridore entlang, in denen viele solcher Gemälde hingen, bis sie vor einem Wasserspeier standen. „Schokoladenfrosch", sagte Madam Pomfrey, worauf der Wasserspeier den Weg auf eine Wendeltreppe freigab, die sich von selber spiralförmig aufwärts zu winden begann, als die beiden die erste Stufe betraten. Oben angekommen, klopfte Madam Pomfrey mit einem Türklopfer gegen eine große Holztüre, die von selbst aufschwang und den Blick auf einen geräumigen, hellen Raum freigab. Madam Pomfrey schob Melody über die Schwelle, und diese schaute sich verwundert um. Ringsum an den Wänden hingen Portraits, deren Bewohner alle zu schlafen schienen. Auf Tischen und Regalen standen sonderbare Geräte, einige surrten, andere rauchten still vor sich hin. Vor ihr, hinter einem großen Schreibtisch, stand ein alter Mann mit langem, weißem Bart und lebhaften, blauen Augen, die sie durch eine Halbmondbrille freundlich ansahen. „Ah, Melody Rohan. Komm herein. Ich hoffe, du hattest Zeit zu frühstücken."

„_Zeit_ hatte sie", antwortete Madam Pomfrey spitz.

Dumbledore sah die Schulheilerin an, nickte ihr zu und entließ sie mit einem Dank.

„Soll ich noch etwas zu essen bringen lassen?", wandte er sich wieder an Melody. Sie schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf.

„Nun, dann darf ich mich vorstellen: Ich bin Professor Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Das hier" – er zeigte auf eine streng wirkende Hexe mit spitzem Hut – „ist Professor McGonagall und dort drüben" – er zeigte auf einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, dunklen Augen und einem abweisen den Gesichtsausdruck – „steht Professor Snape, der Zaubertränkelehrer." Melody zuckte zusammen, als ihre Augen dem durchdringenden, schwarzen Blick begeg neten. Schnell drehte sie den Kopf und sah Remus etwas im Hintergrund neben der Türe stehen.

„Remus Lupin kennst du bereits", schloss Dumbledore seine Vorstellungsrunde. Melody war erleichtert, wenigstens ein Gesicht zu sehen, das sie kannte, wenn auch erst seit gestern.

Dumbledore bedeutete ihr, sich zu setzen, und auch die anderen nahmen Platz, Remus links, Professor McGonagall rechts von ihr. Professor Snape setzte sich etwas in den Hintergrund und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

„Melody", begann Dumbledore, als sich alle gesetzt hatten. „Remus hat mir erzählt, wie er das Haus seiner Cousine gestern vorgefunden und dich getroffen hat. Ich möchte dich bitten, uns zu berichten, was vorletzten Abend geschehen ist? Ich weiß, das ist nicht einfach, aber ich muss dich dennoch bitten, uns über die Geschehnisse in Kenntnis zu setzen. Du wirst dich danach besser fühlen."

Melody sah Dumbledore an, als habe sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden. Sie suchte nach Worten, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. Ihr Blick wanderte ruhelos im Raum herum.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken", unterbrach Dumbledore ihr verzweifeltes Ringen nach Worten, „einen Tee vielleicht."

Melody nickte und fand endlich ihre Stimme wieder. „Ein Tee wäre super", murmelte sie.

Auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch erschienen aus dem Nichts eine Kanne Tee, eine Zuckerschale, ein Kännchen mit Milch und eine Porzellantasse. Melody schluckte leer. Das alles war ihr mehr als unheimlich.

Dumbledore sah Melody prüfend in die Augen und fragte: „Schwarz, mit viel Zucker?"

Melodys Augen weiteten sich: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Nun", meinte Dumbledore mit einem selbstzufriedenen Schmunzeln. „Das war nur gut geraten ..." Er blickte Melody mit schalkhaft glitzernden Augen an. Melody runzelte die Stirn. Ob er in ihren Augen lesen konnte? Vorsichtshalber senkte sie den Blick; sie wollte nicht wissen, was er sonst noch alles darin entdecken könnte.

Als Melody eine Tasse heißen, schwarzen Tee vor sich hatte und löffelweise Zucker hineinschaufelte, warf Minerva McGonagall ihrem Lehrerkollegen Severus Snape einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als wäre er dafür verantwortlich. Obwohl ihm die Umstände äußerst unangenehm waren, musste er sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Was den Tee betraf, schien Miss Rohan den gleichen Geschmack zu haben wie er. Von ihrer Kleidung und Frisur hingegen konnte er das wahrlich nicht behaupten. Sie trug eine blaue Hose, die x-fach Risse und Löcher aufwies, und einen braunen Kapuzenpullover mit zu langen, an den Rändern ausgefransten Ärmeln. Während sie die Haare auf der einen Seite offen trug, hatte sie auf der anderen Seite drei schiefe Zöpfe hineingeflochten. Eine widerspenstige Strähne hing ihr ins Gesicht.

Melody stellte ihre Tasse hin, strich die Strähne hinters Ohr, von wo sie sogleich wieder nach vorne ins Gesicht fiel. Sie blickte auf den Boden und holte Luft. Dann begann sie zu erzählen, stockend erst, dann fließender, aber so leise, dass Severus mit dem Stuhl näher rücken musste, um sie zu verstehen. Während Melody von ihrem Gespräch mit Hanna und vom Überfall berichtete, zupfte sie unentwegt mit den Fingern an den zerschlissenen Stellen ihrer Hose herum. Als sie erzählte, wie der Todesser seinen Zauberstab gegen sie hob und „Crucio" rief, brach ihre Stimme ab. Sie hustete und zog die Nase hoch, fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken übers Gesicht und blickte sich hilflos im Raum um, als suche sie etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

Einen Moment noch zögerte Melody, dann nahm sie den Faden der Geschichte an der Stelle auf, an welcher der Fremde den Fluch wieder von ihr genommen hatte. Für die Schmerzen und Qualen dazwischen hatte sie keine Worte. Als sie erzählte, wie der Maskierte den Zauberstab zum zweiten Mal hob und plötzlich rückwärts gegen die Schranktür prallte und dort unbeweglich mit offenen Augen liegen blieb, unterbrach sie Severus.

„Du hast einen bewaffneten erwachsenen Zauberer mit einem Schockzauber belegt?", fragte er scharf.

Melody schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, das war ich nicht", wehrte sie sich. „Ehrlich. Ich habe nichts gemacht." Hilfe suchend sah sie zu Lupin hinüber und dann zu Dumbledore. Er musterte sie nachdenklich und fragte: „Geschieht das öfters? Dass unerklärliche Dinge geschehen, wenn du sehr wütend bist oder große Angst hast?"

Melody zögerte und antwortete dann widerstrebend, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet: „Manchmal. Als mich einmal zwei Jungen auf dem Schulhof bedrohten, fiel einem von ihnen ein Blumentopf auf den Kopf. Ein anderes Mal begann der Schreibtisch des Lehrers zu brennen. Alle sagten, ich sei es gewesen, weil ich ihn so wütend angeschaut hatte."

„Da können wir uns ja auf etwas gefasst machen", meinte Severus kühl. Dumbledore jedoch bedeutete Melody fortzufahren.

„Einmal, als ich meine Mutter im Gedränge in der Stadt verloren hatte, stand ich plötzlich wieder zuhause im Vorgarten und wusste nicht mehr, wie ich dahin gekommen war. Tom war rasend wütend, weil ich einfach alleine nach Hause gegangen war, während sie mich überall in London gesucht hatten."

Dumbledore sah sie gütig lächelnd an. „Du bist eine Hexe, Melody, und verfügst zweifellos über ein großes magisches Potential", erklärte er. „Du brauchst dich dafür weder zu schämen, noch musst du Angst davor haben. Wichtig ist, dass du lernst, diese Kraft in dir zu kontrollieren und gezielt einzusetzen. Dafür sind wir heute hier. Auch deine Mutter Liz war, wie du inzwischen weißt, eine Hexe und ging hier zur Schule. Sie war eine talentierte, kluge und mutige Magierin."

Während er erzählte, in welch schwierigen Zeiten Liz aufgewachsen war und gelebt hatte, hörte ihm Melody gebannt zu und kaute dabei unentwegt auf einer Haarsträhne herum. Severus verdrehte die Augen und blickte ärgerlich weg. Am liebsten hätte er sie zurechtgewiesen: erst fingerte sie die ganze Zeit an den Rissen in ihrer Hose herum und nun kaute sie auf ihren Haaren. Bei ihrem Anblick wurde sogar er, sonst äußerlich die Ruhe selbst, nervös.

Als Dumbledore mit seinen Ausführungen geschlossen hatte, meinte er: „Ich schlage vor, dass du hier in Hogwarts bleibst und die Ausbildung beginnst, die deine Mutter absolviert hat. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Liz das so gewollt hätte."

Melody blickte Dumbledore zweifelnd an und schaute dann erneut Hilfe suchend zu Lupin hinüber. Dieser nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Als dein nächster Verwandter", meinte er mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zum Zaubertränkelehrer, „kann ich Professor Dumbledore nur zustimmen ... Welche anderen Optionen gibt es denn? Ich kann dich nicht zu mir nehmen."

„Was ist mit meinem Vater?", fragte Melody. „Vielleicht könnte ich zu ihm ziehen."

„Zu deinem Vater?" fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

Severus schluckte leer, und Remus hätte schwören können, dass er noch bleicher wurde, als er sonst schon war. Er erhob sich und trat an eines der Fenster, kam dann auf Melody zu und fixierte sie mit seinen stechenden Augen: „Was weißt du über deinen Vater?"

Melody zuckte zusammen und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich weiß, dass er lebt ...", murmelte sie. „Ich habe Hanna nach ihm gefragt."

„Und sie hat dir gesagt, dass er lebt?"

Melody schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Es war mehr die Art, wie sie es nicht gesagt hat ..."

Severus wandte sich ab und setzte sich wieder hin.

Dumbledore blickte Melody nachdenklich an und sagte schließlich: „Meinst du nicht, dass ein Vater nichts mehr möchte, als dass sein Kind in Sicherheit aufwachsen kann? Und dass es eine gute Ausbildung absolviert und die Möglichkeit bekommt zu lernen, wie es sich gegen Angreifer wie diese Todesser wehren kann? Wo auch immer dein Vater sein mag, er ist bestimmt damit einverstanden, dass du hier bist." Melody war nicht überzeugt, aber sie traute sich nicht, etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Remus hatte Recht: was für Alternativen gab es schon. Sie nickte ergeben; sie war müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen.

„Sehr schön", meinte Dumbledore plötzlich und klatschte in die Hände. „Dann wäre noch die Frage zu klären, in welches Haus du kommst."

„Haus?"

„Minerva", wandte sich Dumbledore an Professor McGonagall, „Wärst du so freundlich, den Sprechenden Hut zu holen?"

McGonagall ging zu einem Schrank hinüber und holte einen großen, schäbigen Spitzhut hervor und erklärte Melody: „Die Schule wurde von vier mächtigen Zauberern gemeinsam ins Leben gerufen. Jeder von ihnen gründete ein Haus, für das er die Schüler aussuchte, die ihm am besten geeignet schienen. Es gibt Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin. Ich selber bin die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor; Professor Snape", – sie warf Snape einen herausfordernden Blick zu – „ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Der Sprechende Hut teilt alle Schüler in ein Haus ein, das fortan sein Zuhause und seine Familie ist. Gutes Benehmen und gute Leistungen bringen dem eigenen Haus Punkte, schlechtes Benehmen kann zu Abzug der Hauspunkte führen."

Damit schien sie alles Wichtige gesagt zu haben. Melody hatte noch viele Fragen, doch sie schluckte sie hinunter, als ihr McGonagall den Hut auf den Kopf setzte. Er war so groß, dass er ihr über die Augen rutschte. Melody hörte mit einem Mal eine hohe Stimme in ihrem Kopf. War das der Hut, der zu ihr sprach?

„Wen haben wir denn da?", fragte die Stimme. „Was für eine Überraschung! Und so unerwartet ... Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm. Ich sehe viel Kraft und Ehrgeiz –".

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich glaube, du irrst dich_, dachte sie. Sie fühlte sich weder stark noch ehrgeizig.

„Doch, doch", beharrte der Hut – es war wohl tatsächlich er, der sprach – „Ich sehe Kraft, Ehrgeiz, und auch Mut."

_Mut könnte ich brauchen_, dachte Melody. _Ja, Mut wäre gut_.

„Mut suchst du?", fragte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Den wirst du in _einem_ Haus sicher finden: in GRYFFINDOR".

Das letzte Wort musste er laut gesagt haben, denn der Hut wurde von Melodys Kopf gehoben, und McGonagall sah sie stolz strahlend an. Auch Remus nickte ihr zufrieden zu. Snape blickte finster drein.

Als McGonagall den Hut wieder in den Schrank zurückgelegt hatte, wandte sich Dumbledore wieder an Melody. „Der Unterricht hat vor zwei Wochen begonnen, aber ich denke nicht, dass es für dich ein Problem sein wird, das Verpasste aufzuholen. Zuerst bräuchtest du aber noch Schulmaterial und -kleidung, Zaubertränkezutaten, Bücher ... und natürlich einen Zauberstab."

„Einen was?" Melody war entsetzt. „Ich will keinen! Sie sind ... sie sind ... die Männer haben ..." – sie sah Dumbledore flehentlich an – „Sie haben getötet mit ..."

Dumbledore sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Ein Zauberstab ist nicht per se eine gefährliche Waffe", erklärte er. „Es kommt auf den Träger an und auf dessen Absichten." Und als hätte er plötzlich eine brillante Idee, drehte er sich zu Snape um und fragte mit listigem Blick: „Severus, würdest du Melody bitte einen Moment deinen Zauberstab leihen?"

Snape sah aus, als würde er es vorziehen, den Schulleiter zu ermorden, aber er zog seinen Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche seiner Robe und reichte ihn Melody, die ihn vorsichtig in die Hand nahm. Sie spürte sogleich ein starkes Kribbeln den Rücken hinunter und eine Wärme, die sich im ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Na los", munterte sie Dumbledore auf. „Beweg ihn etwas."

Melodys Hand zitterte. Sie macht ohne Überzeugung einen unbeholfenen Schlenker mit der Hand, worauf rote Kringel aus dem Stabende in die Luft flogen. Melody erschrak dermaßen, dass sie den Zauberstab beinahe fallen ließ. Dumbledore applaudierte: „Hervorragend. Sehr schön. Dann wäre alles geklärt. Remus wird dich morgen nach dem Frühstück abholen und mit dir nach London gehen, um alles Nötige zu besorgen. Und übermorgen kannst du mit deinem Unterricht in der ersten Klasse beginnen."

Als sei dies das Stichwort zum allgemeinen Aufbruch gewesen, erhoben sich alle. Remus öffnete die Tür. Melody machte Anstalten, ihm zu folgen, da hörte sie eine kalte Stimme hinter sich: „Meinen Zauberstab bitte, Miss Rohan". Sie zuckte zusammen und gab Snape eilig den Zauberstab zurück. Dieser wischte ihn demonstrativ an seiner Robe ab und steckte ihn wieder ein.

Melody und Remus traten von der sich nun abwärts drehenden Wendeltreppe auf den Korridor hinaus. Rundherum war es ruhig. Melody spürte einen pulsierenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte seit dem Erwachen eine wohlige Dumpfheit gespürt, als befände sie sich in Trance. Alles um sie herum hatte unreal gewirkt. Sie hatte einfach nur funktioniert, erzählt, Fragen beantwortet. Doch nun, als sie durch diesen Korridor lief und den Widerhall ihrer Schritte hörte, fiel dieses Taubheits gefühl, das sie seit vorgestern schützend eingehüllt hatte, ohne jede Vorwarnung von ihr ab. Mit einem Schlag war alles wieder da, jede Erinnerung, messerscharf und kaum zu ertragen: die Angst, die Wut, die Ohnmacht, die unheimlichen Schmerzen, die Verzweiflung ... Bilder, die sich in ihre Seele eingebrannt hatten, drehten sich in ihrem Kopf: Hanna, wie sie kopfüber in der Luft hing, die Angst in ihren Augen, Tom, der sich in Qualen am Boden wand. Hannas verzweifeltes Flehen, Toms Schreie, das Lachen der Todesser. Es traf Melody völlig unvorbereitet und mit solcher Wucht, dass ihr schwindlig wurde und die Umgebung vor ihren Augen verschwamm. Sie taumelte und ging mit einem gequälten Keuchen in die Knie.

Erschrocken drehte sich Remus um und kniete neben ihr nieder. Er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen, doch Melody brachte keinen einzigen zusammenhängenden Satz mehr heraus. Sie versuchte Luft zu holen, doch ihr Atem kam nur noch keuchend, dann traten ihr die so lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen in die Augen. Sie begann zu wimmern, zu schluchzen und völlig unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Remus wollte ihr aufzuhelfen, doch sie hatte nicht mehr die Kraft aufzustehen; sie schlang die Arme um die Beine, vergrub das Gesicht und wiegte sich selber weinend hin und her. Das einzige Wort, das Remus zwischen ihrem Schluchzen heraushörte, war „Nein, Nein, Nein".

Wie lange sie da am Boden kauerten, konnte Remus später nicht mehr sagen. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Endlich traten McGonagall und Snape in eine Diskussion vertieft von der Wendeltreppe auf den Korridor heraus. Snape blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und legte die Stirn in Falten. McGonagall eilte Remus zu Hilfe. Gemeinsam schafften sie es, Melody soweit zu beruhigen und auf die Füße zu stellen, dass sie sie in den Krankenflügel zurückbringen konnten. Snape ging wortlos hinter ihnen her, verließ sie auf dem ersten Stock und rauschte eiligst die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Madam Pomfrey verabreichte Melody einen Beruhigungs- und Schlaftrunk und ordnete Bettruhe an. Das musste sie ihrer Patientin nicht zweimal sagen. Melody zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich darunter zusammen. Der Schlaftrunk breitete sich warm in ihr aus und beruhigte ihre Gedanken. Einen Augenblick später fiel sie in einen erlösend traumlosen Schlaf.

Etwas unschlüssig stand Remus da, doch McGonagall beruhigte ihn: „Du kannst ruhig gehen. Ich schaue nach ihr. Sie ist ja jetzt", – sie konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen – „eine Gryffindor."

„Snape war stocksauer", bemerkte Remus.

„Er war enttäuscht. Aber er wird sich daran gewöhnen."

Remus sah skeptisch aus, aber er sagte nichts.

Melody schlief bis spät in den Nachmittag hinein. Als sie aufwachte, blieb sie einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Sie vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Sie wünschte sich, für immer so liegen bleiben zu können. Doch dann hörte sie eine Türe und Schritte und schlug die Augen auf. McGonagall trat an ihr Bett. „Och, Sie sind wach, Miss Rohan", sagte sie mit mütterlicher Wärme. „Schauen Sie, ich habe Ihnen jemanden mitgebracht." Sie deutete auf drei Schüler. „Das sind Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley. Sie sind in der fünften Klasse und die Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor. Und das ist ihr Freund Harry Potter."

„Hi", murmelte Melody und versuchte zu lächeln.

Ron sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Alle schienen auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten.

„Hi", murmelte sie noch einmal. Mehr fiel ihr nicht ein.

Harry grinste. Er hatte, seit er in der Zauberwelt lebte, niemanden mehr getroffen, der bei seinem Namen nicht bewundernd oder ängstlich auf die Narbe auf seiner Stirn blickte. Ron schien das zu schockieren, aber er selber war froh darüber, wieder einmal einen Menschen vor sich zu haben, der keine Vorurteile gegen ihn hatte.

Hermine fragte Melody, ob sie ihr den Gryffindorturm zeigen sollten, doch Madam Pomfrey erlaubte es nicht. Melody war erleichtert: sie fühlte sich weder stark genug noch in der Stimmung, durch dieses unheimliche Schloss zu streifen. Stattdessen setzten sich die drei an ihr Bett und erzählten von Hogwarts, von den Geistern, den Lehrern, von Filch, den Treppen, die sich bewegten, von Gryffindor und den anderen Häusern. Als Abendessenzeit war, scheuchte Madam Pomfrey die drei aus dem Krankenflügel. Hermine versprach, Melody am nächsten Morgen vor dem Frühstück abzuholen, dann war Melody wieder mit Madam Pomfrey alleine, die mit Argusaugen darüber wachte, dass sie ihren Teller leer ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel / In der Winkelgasse**

Melody erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit demselben dumpfen Gefühl in ihrem Kopf wie schon am Tag zuvor. Ob es an dem Saft lag, den ihr Madam Pomfrey vor dem Einschlafen noch einmal gegeben hatte? Sie wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und weiterschlafen, doch da kam bereits Hermine in den Krankenflügel. Melody fühlte sich bleischwer, als sie in ihre Kleider schlüpfte und anschließend mit Hermine in die Grosse Halle zum Frühstück ging. Sie erschrak über die vielen Schüler, die hier waren. Es war laut, eng und hektisch, und Melody wäre am liebsten wieder gegangen. Sie zwang sich zu einer Scheibe Toast und trank einen Tee – schwarz mit viel Zucker.

Als sie nach dem Frühstück mit Harry, Ron und Hermine – die drei wollten Remus Hallo sagen – aus der Grossen Halle kam, wartete in der Eingangshalle nicht Remus auf sie, sondern der finstere Zaubertränkelehrer Snape.

„Beeilen Sie sich, Miss Rohan", knurrte er ungeduldig. „Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Ohne auf sie zu warten, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt durch das Portal nach draußen. Ron warf Melody einen mitleidvollen Gott-steh-dir-bei-Blick zu, und sie beeilte sich, zu Snape aufzuschließen.

„Wo ist Remus?", fragte sie beunruhigt, als sie Snape eingeholt hatte. Sie war außer Atem und sah bleich aus.

„Er ist verhindert und kann erst etwas später nachkommen, und da ich auch in die Winkelgasse muss, habe ich mich bereit erklärt, Sie nach London mitzunehmen", antwortete Snape in einem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel darüber ließ, wie es um seine _Bereitschaft_ stand. Er schritt voraus den Weg hinunter bis zum großen schmiedeisernen Eingangstor. Es öffnete sich sofort, als er beiläufig mit seinem Zauberstab schnippte. Ohne stillzustehen rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang den Weg hinunter bis zur nächsten Wegbiegung. Melody hatte Mühe, mit seinem Tempo mitzuhalten. Als sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte, erklärte Snape knapp: „Wir apparieren nach London."

Melody sah ihn verständnislos an. „Wir ... was?", fragte sie.

„Halten Sie sich einfach an meinem Arm fest."

Melody zögerte. Hatte sie Snape richtig verstanden? Sie sollte sich ...

„Sie sollen sich an meinem Arm festhalten, Miss Rohan", wiederholte Snape kühl.

Als sie ihn nur mit gefurchter Stirn argwöhnisch musterte, packte er sie ungeduldig am Arm, und im selben Augenblick spürte sie, wie sie den Boden unter den Füssen verlor. Ein sonderbares Schwindelgefühl, das in ihrer Nabelgegend begann, breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus und schüttelte sie durch. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich in Luft aufzulösen, nur um Sekunden später wieder auf Stein zu treten. Sie taumelte, aber Snape ließ ihren Arm erst los, als sie wieder sicher auf den Beinen stand.

Melody war übel. Sie musste gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sich zu übergeben. Snape beobachtete sie ungerührt.

Erst allmählich nahm Melody ihre Umgebung wahr. Wo waren sie? Sie standen mitten in einer schmalen Gasse mit Kopfsteinpflaster. Links und rechts reihten sich kleine Geschäfte aneinander. Menschen in sonderbaren Gewändern eilten geschäftig hin und her. Weiter weg entdeckte Melody zu ihrer Beunruhigung sogar zwei Gestalten, die definitiv nicht menschlich aussahen.

Snape sah sich um. „Lupin ist noch nicht da", stellte er sichtlich verärgert fest. Einen Moment standen sie reglos im Gedränge. Melody betrachtete ein Schaufenster voller Tiere, über dessen Eingang „Magische Menagerie" stand, da verkündete Snape: „Wir suchen schon einmal einen Zauberstab für Sie aus."

Er steuerte zielgerichtet auf ein unscheinbares Geschäft zu, über dessen Tür in abgeblätterten goldenen Buchstaben „Ollivander" stand, und stieß die Tür auf. Melody folgte ihm.

Der Verkaufsraum machte einen ziemlich schäbigen und düsteren Eindruck. Nur wenig Licht fiel durch die schmutzigen Scheiben und malte Lichtkegel auf den Boden. Hinter einer leeren Theke stand ein kleiner, alter Mann und sah die Eintretenden mit blassen Augen über den Rand einer goldumrandeten Brille an. „Ah, guten Tag, Professor Snape", begrüßte er Snape, als er ihn erkannte, und mit einem überraschten Blick auf Melody. „Und Ih –„

„Miss Rohan, eine neue Schülerin von Hogwarts", schnitt ihm Snape das Wort ab und sah Ollivander mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen an.

Der kleine Mann zuckte unter Snapes stechendem Blick zusammen, fasste sich aber sogleich wieder. „Ach, ich verstehe", sagte er und blickte Melody dabei forschend in die Augen. „Sie suchen also einen Zauberstab. An was haben Sie denn gedacht?"

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Mr Ollivander nicht ernsthaft von ihr erwartete, dass sie antwortete. Sie verstand nämlich nichts von Zauberstäben.

„Ist das Ihr erster Zauberstab?", erkundigte sich Ollivander geduldig.

Melody nickte und begann nervös an den ausgefransten Ärmeln ihres Kapuzenshirts herumzufingern. Snape wandte sich genervt ab.

„Nun, dann wollen wir mal", meinte Ollivander und holte, nachdem er sie noch einmal prüfend gemustert hatte, eine längliche Schachtel, aus der er vorsichtig einen schlanken Zauberstab in hellem Holz nahm. Er reichte ihn Melody, und sie nahm ihn misstrauisch in die Hand. Snape trat näher und beobachtete sie. Beide Männer schienen auf etwas zu warten. Schließlich nahm ihr Ollivander den Zauberstab mit einem Kopfschütteln wieder aus der Hand.

„Nein, Sie suchen offensichtlich etwas anderes", sagte er. Melody hatte keine Ahnung, was sie suchte, aber Ollivander reichte ihr bereits einen zweiten Zauberstab – „Versuchen Sie diesen hier" –, schnappte ihn sogleich wieder und hielt ihr einen weiteren Stab hin. Er schien immer noch nicht zufrieden, verstaute auch diesen Zauberstab wieder in seiner Schachtel und blickte erst Snape, dann Melody lange und nachdenklich an. Schließlich hellte sich seine Miene auf, und er meinte mit einem letzten Blick auf Snape: „Mal schauen, ob Sie vielleicht auch ..."

Er stieg auf eine Leiter und holte eine weitere Schachtel herunter, der er einen schwarzen Zauberstab entnahm. Als Melody ihn in die Hand nahm, spürte sie dasselbe Kribbeln und die Wärme, die sie schon am Tag zuvor gespürt hatte, als sie Snapes Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ein schüchternes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Sie sah Ollivander an und dieser nickte ihr zu. „Ebenholz mit einem Kern aus Phoenixfeder", nickte er zufrieden, „Ja, das passt. Eine sehr gute Wahl, Miss Rohan. Ebenholz ist eines der härtesten Hölzer und besitzt hervorragende magische Eigenschaften."

Auch Snape sah zufrieden aus. Er zog einen Beutel aus seinem Umhang und öffnete ihn.

Melody erschrak. „Ich ... ich habe gar kein... kein Geld", stotterte sie. „Wer soll denn nun den Zauberstab bezahlen?"

„Ist das nicht _offensichtlich_?" fragte Snape bissig zurück und zählte Geld auf die Theke.

„Aber ich..."

Snape sah sie an. Sein Blick war undurchsichtig. „Das Geld gehört Ihnen, Miss Rohan", antwortete er.

Da erst kam Melody das Geld in den Sinn, das ihr Hanna zugesteckt hatte. Sie zog den zerknitterten Umschlag aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Meine Pflegemutter hat mir Geld gegeben. Ich habe es ganz vergessen", entschuldigte sie sich. Die Geldscheine sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus; die Hauselfen hatten sie offenbar zusammen mit der Hose gewaschen.

Snape sah die Pfundnoten abschätzig an und stellte klar: „Damit kaufen Sie hier _gar_ nichts."

Als sie wieder vor Ollivanders Geschäft standen – Melody hielt sorgsam die Schachtel mit ihrem neuen Zauberstab in der Hand –, führte sie Snape zu „Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten".

„Hier bekommen Sie Ihre Schuluniform".

Melody betrachtete skeptisch die altertümlichen Kleider, Roben und Spitzhüte in der Schaufensterauslage. „Haben die hier auch normale Kleider?"

„Normale Kleider?", fragte Snape irritiert. „Was meinen Sie mit _normal_?"

Melody sah an sich hinunter. „Na, Pullover, T-Shirts, Hosen, Socken ..."

Snape musterte sie und hob gelangweilt eine Augenbraue. Melody holte Luft und sagte mit unüberhörbarer Verzweiflung in der Stimme: „Ich brauche doch Kleider. Ich habe _nichts_ mehr zum Anziehen, gar nichts. Nur das", – sie zeigte auf ihre Kleider und Snape sah gleichgültig an ihr hinunter. „Socken und Schuhe sind von Gott weiß wem geliehen", fuhr Melody fort. Sie war den Tränen nahe. „Alles, was ich hatte, ist verbrannt. Alles, verstehen Sie? Meine ganze Existenz liegt in Asche." Sie schluckte schwer, schniefte und rang um Fassung.

Snape schien kurz zu überlegen und sagte schließlich ruhig: „Sie sind ein Phoenix, Miss Rohan."

Melody versuchte in seinen unergründlichen Augen zu erkennen, ob er sich über sie lustig machte oder ob das ein unbeholfener Versuch war, sie zu trösten. Gottlob kam in diesem Moment Remus die Gasse herauf. Melody winkte ihm zu. Snape drehte sich um und blickte ihm missmutig entgegen.

„So, da bin ich", meinte dieser gutgelaunt, als er die beiden erreicht hatte. Er ignorierte Snapes irritierenden Blick. „Tut mir Leid, es ist etwas später geworden."

„Wir haben schon einen Zauberstab gekauft", antwortete Melody und öffnete die Schachtel.

Remus schaute sich den schwarzen Zauberstab an und nickte anerkennend. „Aus Ebenholz, nehme ich –"

„Dann übernimmst du jetzt", unterbrach ihn Snape. Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung als nach einer Frage.

„Sicher", erwiderte Remus. „Und wir treffen uns wie abgemacht um vier Uhr im _Tropfenden Kessel_?"

Ein maliziöses Grinsen breitete sich über Snapes Gesicht aus. „Miss Rohan hat soeben erwähnt, dass sie noch Muggelkleider braucht", sagte er mit öliger Stimme. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wir würden uns erst um fünf Uhr treffen. Viel Spaß bei der Einkaufstour, Lupin." Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt. Remus schluckte leer, fasste sich aber sogleich wieder und rief ihm nach: „In dem Fall besorgst du doch sicher Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten für Melody, das ist ja _dein_ Spezialgebiet." Er erhielt nur ein tiefes Knurren als Antwort – es erinnerte Melody an das Grollen eines entfernten Gewitters –, dann rauschte Snape davon.

Melody biss auf die Zähne, um nicht laut zu lachen. Remus grinste sie an und fragte: „War er sehr unfreundlich?"

„Unfreundlich?", fragte Melody zurück. „Er hat übelste Laune! Es ärgerte ihn gewaltig, dass er mich hierher bringen musste."

„Tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Remus. „Aber es musste sein."

„Hat er was gegen mich?"

„Das darfst du nicht denken", entgegnete Remus. „Snape ist zu allen missmutig und unfreundlich. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Gar nichts. Bei den Schülern ist er bekannt für seine Griesgrämigkeit. Er kann nicht anders, er ist einfach so und wird sich wohl kaum je ändern."

Melody blickte in die Richtung, in der Snape gegangen war, aber sie sah ihn nicht mehr. „Wer weiß ...", meinte sie. „Manchmal geschehen Wunder."

Remus betrachtete sie von der Seite und antwortete: „Ich hoffe es. Für ihn." Dann blickte er Melody in die Augen. „Du siehst müde aus", bemerkte er besorgt. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Melody machte eine vage Geste der Resignation und seufzte. „Es geht so. Ich fühle mich ziemlich losgelöst von allem. So als ob ich nur teilweise hier wäre."

„Wo ist der andere Teil?"

„Ich denke nicht darüber nach. Ich will es nicht wissen."

Remus nickte langsam, dann legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schulter und führte sie zur Tür des Geschäfts. „Na los, jetzt suchen wir erst einmal eine Schuluniform für dich", meinte er aufmunternd.

Sie besorgten Schuluniform, Umhang, Schutzhandschuhe aus Drachenhaut, Schulbücher, ein Teleskop, eine Waage aus Messing, eine Schere aus Silber und einen Satz Glasphiolen. Anschließend betraten sie den _Tropfenden Kessel_ und bestellten Fish & Chips für beide. Melody wurde bewusst, dass sie Hunger hatte. Remus erzählte ihr von seiner Zeit in Hogwarts – eine allem Anschein nach sehr glückliche Zeit –, und Melody bombardierte ihn mit Fragen zur Zaubergemeinschaft. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass es ein Zaubereiministerium gab, und das mitten in London. Und eine Zauberbank. Dann kam ihr Hannas Geld wieder in den Sinn: „Remus, kann ich auf dieser Bank meine Pfund wechseln?"

„Ja, du kannst, aber behalt sie besser noch, du willst doch Kleider einkaufen gehen", erinnerte er sie und machte keinen allzu begeisterten Eindruck dabei.

„Ich kann alleine einkaufen gehen", bot sie an, als sie sah, wie wenig ihm die Idee zu behagen schien.

„Und wenn du verloren gehst?", fragte er schockiert. „Oder entführt wirst? Oder wenn du verunfallst? Nein. Wenn ich dich Professor Snape nicht um fünf Uhr unversehrt übergebe, reißt er mir den Kopf ab."

Melody war sich da nicht so sicher – Snape wäre wahrscheinlich froh, wenn er sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurücknehmen müsste –, aber sie antwortete nicht, und als Remus bezahlt hatte und sie dem Wirt die morgendlichen Einkäufe zur Aufbewahrung übergeben hatten, betraten sie Muggel-London. Remus schluckte, als er auf der anderen Straßenseite das _Starbucks_ sah. Dann blickte er die Straße auf und ab. Wo bei Merlins Bart gab es hier nur ein Kleidergeschäft?

Er merkte bald, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte: Melody wusste genau, wohin sie wollte und was sie brauchte. Sie betrat all die Geschäfte, in denen Londons Teenager gerne ihre Kleider kauften, wühlte sich durch Wühltische, durchstöberte Kleiderständer und Regale und genoss den Nachmittag, was angesichts der gegenwärtigen Umstände sogar sie selbst überraschte. Aber irgendwie brachte die Einkaufstour einen Hauch von Normalität in ihr Leben, das von einem Tag auf den anderen so gewaltsam aus den Fugen gehoben worden war.

Sie kaufte Pullover, Sweatshirts, T-Shirts, Hosen, Socken, Pyjamas, Unterwäsche, einen Gürtel, Handschuhe, eine Jacke, einen Schal, eine Wollmütze und zuletzt eine Compeñero-Mütze mit Pailletten und aufgestickten Blumen- und Schmetterlings ornamenten, wie sie eine auf dem Foto getragen hatte, das Hanna Remus gezeigt hatte. Remus wies Melody darauf hin, dass sie im Unterricht keine Mütze tragen durfte, worauf sie erwiderte, sie werde sie nur zum Schlafen und an Wochenenden tragen.

Danach suchte sie ein Paar Schuhe und ein Paar Stiefel mit dicker Sohle, Zahnbürste, Kamm, Haargummis, ihre Lieblingsshampoo und –Bodylotion, ein Lippenstift und Lipgloss, letztere mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen, da sie wusste, dass Hanna ihr das nicht erlaubt hätte ...

Remus folgte ihr resigniert, beladen mit Taschen, Schachteln und Tüten. Er war froh, als Melody verkündete, alles Nötige eingekauft zu haben, und sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Tropfenden Kessel machten.

„Professor Snape lässt ausrichten, dass er in der Apotheke ist wegen der Zaubertrankzutaten", begrüßte sie der bucklige Mann hinter der Theke im _Tropfenden Kessel_. Er händigte Melody ihre Einkäufe vom Morgen aus und ließ sie in den Hinterhof. Nachdem Remus mit dem Zauberstab einen bestimmten Stein an der Backsteinwand angetippt hatte, öffnete sich die Wand und ein Durchgang wurde sichtbar, durch den sie wieder in die Winkelgasse gelangten.

„Wir warten hier", entschied Remus und stellte die Einkäufe vor der Menagerie auf den Boden. Melody betrachtete erneut die Tiere im Schaufenster. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Snape mit einem Kessel und einer Tüte voll Zaubertrankzutaten aus der Apotheke. „Na, einen schönen Nachmittag gehabt?", fragte er Remus mit vor Schadenfreude triefender Stimme.

„Danke, bestens", antwortete Remus trocken und wandte sich an Melody. „Ich muss los", entschuldigte er sich. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, versprochen. Einen guten Start morgen."

Melody lächelte. „Tschüss, Remus ... Danke für alles."

Er lächelte zurück. „Gern geschehen", antwortete er und meinte es auch. Dann drehte er sich um und war mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

„Sind das alles Ihre Einkäufe?", riss Melody eine kühle Stimme aus ihrer Verwunderung über Remus' plötzliches Verschwinden. Sie nickte und packte zwei Taschen. Snape betrachtete kritisch die Mütze, unter der nur noch einzelne Strähnen ihrer Haare hervorlugten. Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, bückte sich und stopfte die kleineren der Plastik- und Papiertüten in den Kessel und hängte ihn sich in die Armkehle. Die restlichen Taschen nahm er schnaubend in die andere Hand. „Können wir?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ich ..." Melody zögerte einen Moment. Sie überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, und meinte schließlich schüchtern: „Ich hätte gerne noch eine Katze gekauft."

„Eine Katze?", fauchte Snape und sah sie wutentbrannt an. „Sie wollen auch noch eine Katze? Wofür?"

„Ich wollte schon immer eine haben", rechtfertigte sich Melody kleinlaut. „Aber Tom mag ... mochte Katzen nicht."

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete Snape knapp, und damit schien das Gespräch für ihn beendet. „Halten Sie sich an meinem Arm fest – falls sie ihn unter all den Tüten und Schachteln noch finden", fügte er gehässig hinzu.

Melody hatte keine Energie mehr, sich auf eine Diskussion mit Snape einzulassen. Er wirkte ziemlich furchteinflößend, obwohl – eigentlich – ging es ihn gar nichts an, wenn sie eine Katze haben wollte. Sie seufzte und hielt sich an seinem Arm fest. Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit, Luft zu holen und die Augen zu schließen, als sie wieder dieses unangenehme Schwindelgefühl packte, das sie in Einzelteile zerlegt durch den Raum zu schleudern schien.

Einen Augenblick später standen sie vor dem Eingangstor zu Hogwarts. Snape trug Kessel und Taschen bis vor die breite, geschwungene Treppe, die zum Eingangsportal hinauf führte. Dort stellte er alles auf den Boden. Es wäre ihm ausgesprochen peinlich gewesen, mit den gesamten Einkäufen einer 13-jährigen im Kaufrausch in der Eingangshalle aufzutauchen.

„Stellen Sie alles hierhin. Die Hauselfen werden die Sachen in Ihren Schlafsaal bringen", sagte er knapp und stieg die Treppe zum Eingang hinauf. Oben angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Eines sollten Sie heute schon lernen, Miss Rohan", sagte er streng. „Ein Zauberer lässt seinen Zauberstab nie unbeaufsichtigt herumliegen."

Melody begann eilig, in den Taschen und Tüten nach ihrem Zauberstab zu suchen, konnte ihn aber nicht finden.

„Er ist hier, Miss Rohan", hörte sie Snapes kalte Stimme. Und als sie sich umdrehte, hielt er ihn triumphierend in der Hand. „Lassen Sie ihn nie mehr aus den Augen", warnte er sie und warf ihr den Zauberstab mit einer lässigen Handbewegung zu. „Schönen Abend." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit wehendem Umhang in der Eingangshalle. Melody setzte sich neben ihre Einkäufe auf die Treppe. Ihr war immer noch übel vom Apparieren.

„Na, wie war's mit Snape in London?", erkundigte sich Ron, während er Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller lud. Melody hörte nicht zu; sie betrachtete verwundert den mit Sternen übersäten Himmel über sich.

„Die Decke der Grossen Halle ist verzaubert und zeigt den Himmel darüber", erklärte Hermine, die Melodys Blick gefolgt war. Melody staunte; das war ihr am Morgen gar nicht aufgefallen.

„Hast du alles eingekauft?", fragte Ron noch einmal.

Melody nickte. „Remus hat mich sogar noch ins richtige ... nach Muggel-London begleitet, um normale Kleider zu kaufen." Und sie zeigte auf ihre Compañero-Mütze. Die Pailletten glitzerten im Licht von hunderten von Kerzen, die über den langen Haustischen in der Luft schwebten.

„Cool", nickte Ron.

„Hast du einen Zauberstab gefunden?", wollte Harry wissen. Melody zog ihn aus ihrem Gürtel und streckte ihn Harry hin. Er betrachtete ihn mit Kennermiene und wollte wissen, was für einen Kern ihr Zauberstab hatte.

„Eine Phoenixfeder", antwortete Melody.

„Wie meiner", nickte Harry anerkennend.

„Und das Holz?", fragte Ron und berührte mit den Fingern den schwarzen Zauberstab. „Er sieht so finster aus."

„Es ist Ebenholz", erwiderte Melody leicht gekränkt. „Ein hartes, wertvolles Holz." Sie schnappte Ron den Zauberstab weg und klemmte ihn wieder sorgsam unter ihren Gürtel.

Melody hatte nicht viel Appetit. Sie fühlte sich ausgesprochen müde nach dem langen Tag und den vielen neuen Eindrücken. Sie hatte nur noch ein Bedürfnis: sich eine Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen und die Welt auszuschließen. Deshalb war sie froh, als Hermine ihr den Weg in den Gryffindorturm zeigte. Als sie durch das Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterten, kotzte gerade ein rothaariger Junge in einen Eimer, den ihm sein Zwillingsbruder hinhielt. Die beiden waren von einer Schar neugieriger Erst- und Zweitklässler umringt.

Hermine sah Melodys geschockten Blick und führte sie die Treppe zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen hinauf. Sie zeigte ihr den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler und ihr Bett – ein Himmelbett! Am Fußende standen ihre gesamten Einkäufe. Drei kichernde Erstklässlerinnen betraten den Raum, und Hermine stellte Lindsay, Nora und Mariah vor. Melody nickte nur gleichgültig. Die drei Mädchen musterten sie neugierig und zogen sich schließlich in eine Fensternische zurück, wo sie aufgeregt miteinander flüsterten. Melody verdrehte die Augen. _Kindisch_, dachte sie.

„Soll ich dir helfen, deine Sachen einzuräumen?", bot sich Hermine an, aber Melody winkte ab: „Heute mache ich nichts mehr. Ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen."

„Es ist doch erst acht Uhr. Komm doch noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Aber Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Bei dem Gedanken an den pulsierenden, lärmigen Gemeinschaftsraum voller Leute zog sich ihr Magen zusammen.

„Ich mag nicht mehr. Ich bin einfach ... Ich möchte jetzt allein sein", erklärte sie bestimmt. Sie spürte den Teil von sich aufbegehren, den sie den ganzen Tag erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, und sie wollte nicht, dass andere Zeugen davon wurden.

Hermine sah sie beunruhigt an. „Na dann, gute Nacht", sagte sie zögernd. „Falls du was brauchst, komm einfach runter, okay?"

Melody nickte, und als Hermine den Schlafsaal verlassen hatte, streifte sie die Schuhe ab, zog eilig die Vorhänge um ihr Bett herum zu und kroch, ohne sich auszuziehen, unter ihre Decke. Sie rollte sich zusammen, zog die Mütze übers Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Sie wollte nichts und niemanden mehr sehen und hören. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, presste sie gegen ihre Augen und biss auf die Zähne. Ein Gefühl von unendlicher Einsamkeit stieg aus ihrem Innersten in ihr hoch und breitete sich unaufhaltsam wie ein Gift in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Dann kam eine Flut von Erinnerungen und begrub sie unter sich. Sie hielt den Atem an und wartete.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel / Der erste Schultag**

Nur mit Mühe und eisernem Willen schaffte es Melody am nächsten Morgen aufzustehen. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und noch schlechter geträumt. Alles in ihr fühlte sich bleischwer an. Sie zog lustlos ihre Schuluniform an – sie fühlte sich darin wie an einem Faschingfest – und folgte anderen Gryffindorschülern die Korridore und Treppen hinunter in die Große Halle. Sie setzte sich etwas abseits an den langen Haustisch der Gryffindor, weil sie niemanden kannte und nicht den Mut hatte, jemanden kennen zu lernen. Mit düsterer Miene trank sie eine Tasse stark gesüßten Tee und knabberte lustlos an einem Stück Toast mit Butter, als Harry und Ron die Große Halle betraten. Sie kamen zu ihr herüber, als sie sahen, dass sie alleine dasaß.

„Hallo Melody, wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry und setzte sich neben sie. Ron nahm gegenüber Platz.

„Hallo", murmelte Melody.

„Na, bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Harry aufmunternd.

„Es geht so", antwortete Melody einsilbig.

„Es wird dir gefallen", versuchte Ron sie aufzuheitern. „Du wirst Spaß haben. Was hast du in der ersten Stunde?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Melody zu. „Ich habe noch keinen Stundenplan erhalten und auch niemanden gefragt. Sorry, aber ich habe schlecht geschlafen und fühle mich irgendwie ..." Sie machte eine vage Handbewegung, die von Erschöpfung über Mutlosigkeit bis hin zu Verzweiflung alles bedeuten konnte.

„Schon okay", beruhigte sie Harry und legte ihr etwas unbeholfen die Hand auf die Schulter. Es war Melodys erster Schultag, und Harry konnte sich noch gut an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts erinnern: an die Aufregung, an alles Neue, an das Gefühl, nichts zu wissen und zu können, an die Angst, sich vor allen zu blamieren. Für ihn war es damals trotz der Aufregung eine positive Veränderung gewesen: er konnte weg von den Dursleys. Melody aber war hierher gebracht worden, nachdem ihre Eltern ermordet worden waren. Lupin hatte Hermine, Ron und ihm erzählt, wie er Melody kennen gelernt hatte. Die Geschichte hatte alle drei erschüttert. Harry überlegte, was er noch sagen sollte, aber er war in solchen Dingen nicht gut; Gefühle waren eher Hermines Spezialgebiet. Harry atmete auf, als er sie in dem Moment zusammen mit Ginny die Große Halle betreten sah. Offenbar war auch Ron froh, emotionale Unterstützung zu erhalten: er stand auf und winkte sie laut rufend heran.

„Hallo, ihr drei", rief Hermine und trat mit Büchern beladen zu ihnen an den Tisch. „Hallo Melody. Na, bereit für deinen ersten Schultag?"

Melody verzog das Gesicht zu einem missglückten Lächeln und blickte Ginny an. „Das ist Ginny", stellte sie Hermine vor. „Die Schwester von Ron. Ginny, das ist Melody ..." – Melody nickte Ginny knapp zu – „Habt ihr drei schon gefrühstückt?"

„Nein", erwiderte Ron. „Wir sind auch gerade erst gekommen."

„Ich habe schon gegessen", antwortete Melody und schob ihren Teller mit einer halben Scheibe Toast weg.

Hermine setzte sich neben sie.

„Du wirst sehen, es gefällt dir in der Schule", sagte sie, während sie eine Scheibe Brot mit Marmelade bestrich. „Es ist unheimlich spannend. Das meiste jedenfalls."

Melody nickte abwesend mit dem Kopf und ließ den Blick durch die Halle schweifen. An den vier langen Tischen wurde gegessen, geschwatzt, gewitzelt, diskutiert. Es war ziemlich laut und unruhig. Die Lehrer am Hohen Tisch schienen immun gegen den Lärm um sie herum zu sein. McGonagall war in ein Gespräch mit Dumbledore vertieft, Snape in eine Zeitung. Die anderen Lehrer kannte Melody nicht.

Harry und Ron hatten angefangen, über Besen zu fachsimpeln. Melody hörte ihnen mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. „Ihr fliegt wirklich auf Besen in der Gegend herum?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja", rief Ron und schluckte hastig sein Brot hinunter, bevor er fortfuhr. „Es macht irre Spaß. Du wirst es sehen. Die Erstklässler haben auch Flugstunden im Stundenplan ... Allerdings sind die Schulbesen natürlich nicht mehr die neusten, die meisten sind Shooting Stars. Aber wenn du einmal auf einem richtig tollen Besen fliegen willst, dann lässt dich Harry vielleicht einmal auf seinem Feuerblitz eine Runde drehen."

Hermine und Ginny verdrehten die Augen. „Jungs", sagte Hermine. „Die haben nur Besen im Kopf."

„Besser als Aritmantik und alte Runen", gab Ron mit einem Seitenblick auf Hermines Bücherturm zurück.

Melody saß zwischen den vieren und hörte ihnen stumm zu, als plötzlich ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen in die Große Halle flatterte. Die Vögel ließen sich überall auf den Tischen nieder. Eine ließ eine zusammengerollte Zeitung auf Hermines Teller fallen und setzte direkt neben ihr zur Landung an. Sie verpasste Melodys Tasse um Haaresbreite. Melody starrte das wunderschöne, braun gesprenkelte Tier mit offenem Mund an. Keiner der anderen verzog eine Miene. Die Eule streckte Hermine ein Bein entgegen, an dem ein kleiner Lederbeutel baumelte. Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche nach Kleingeld und steckte eine Münze in den Lederbeutel.

„Darf man sie anfassen?", fragte Melody, als sie sich von ihrem ersten Schrecken erholt hatte.

„Ich denke, sie hat nichts dagegen", meinte Hermine, worauf Melody vorsichtig ihre Hand ausstreckte und über das weiche Gefieder der Eule strich.

„Wow", meinte sie. „Ich habe noch nie eine Eule berührt. Sie ist ganz weich."

Die Eule schien der Ansicht zu sein, dass das genug der Zärtlichkeit war. Sie schnappte mit ihrem Schnabel ungeduldig nach Melodys Finger, schüttelte ihr Gefieder und hob ab. Melody schaute ihr bewundernd nach.

Als sie ihren Tee ausgetrunken hatte, erhob sie sich und meinte resigniert: „Ich geh dann mal. Ich muss Mariah und die anderen finden. Ich weiß nicht nur nichts über Zauberei, ich weiß nicht einmal, wo ich Unterricht habe, geschweige denn was."

Ron drückte ein „Viel Spaß" zwischen einem Mund voll Toast hervor und Harry nickte ihr zu.

„Ja, mach's gut", munterte sie Hermine auf. „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen."

Ginny sah Melody nach. Als sie sich am anderen Ende des Tisches zu einer Gruppe Erstklässler gesellte, meinte Ginny: „Sie ist nicht gerade gesprächig."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, sie hat einen gewaltigen Kulturschock. Lass ihr etwas Zeit. Sie muss sich hier erst zurechtfinden."

Es kostete Melody große Überwindung, ihre neuen Mitschülerinnen zu bitten, sie mit in den Unterricht zu nehmen. Die drei wirkten etwas befangen neben Melody, die fast einen Kopf größer war. Mariah, Lindsay und Nora hätten zu gerne gewusst, woher Melody kam und weshalb sie erst drei Wochen nach Beginn des Schuljahres nach Hogwarts kam, doch Melodys abweisende Ausstrahlung verunsicherte sie. Sie stiegen wortlos die große Marmortreppe hinauf. Melody machte keine Anstalten, irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Und ... sind bei dir beide Eltern Zauberer?", fragte Lindsay schließlich, um das Eis zu brechen.

„Meine Mutter war eine Hexe", antwortete Melody knapp.

„Bei mir auch", antwortete Nora. „Mein Vater ist ein Muggel. Er war nicht gerade begeistert, als er erfuhr, dass ich ebenfalls eine Hexe bin. Ist dein Vater auch ein Muggel?"

Melody wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie entschied sich, die Frage zu überhören und fragte stattdessen: „Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?"

„Wir haben Zauberkunst bei Flitwick", antwortete Nora. „Danach haben wir Verwandlungen bei McGonagall."

Den Rest des Weges bis zu Flitwicks Klassenzimmer legten die vier schweigend zurück. Melody betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden. Dass sich die Figuren in Zauberbildern bewegen konnten, faszinierte sie.

Flitwick war so klein, dass er auf einem Stapel Bücher stehen musste, um über das Lehrerpult blicken zu können. Als die Klasse Platz genommen hatte, verkündete er mit quiekender Stimme: „Wir werden heute noch einmal den Bewegungszauber üben". Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin schwebten bunte Seidenkissen aus einer Kiste in der Ecke und landeten vor den Schülern auf den Schreibtischen. „Bitte versuchen Sie, die Kissen in die Kiste zurück fliegen zu lassen", bat er die Schüler. Danach kletterte er von seinem Bücherstapel herunter und kam zu Melody, die an einem der hintersten Tische Platz genommen hatte. Er zeichnete mit dem Zauberstab eine kleine Bockleiter in die Luft und stieg hinauf, bis er auf Augenhöhe mit seiner neuen Schülerin war.

„Wir zwei beginnen vorerst mit dem einfacheren Schwebezauber", erklärte er Melody und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Sie können mit dieser Zauberformel jeden beliebigen Gegenstand in die Luft heben. Sprechen Sie mir nach: Wingardium Leviosa."

„Wingardium Liviosa", murmelte Melody.

„_Le_viosa", korrigierte Flitwick. „Und Sie müssen deutlicher sprechen."

Er ließ Melody die Worte noch dreimal repetieren, dann zeigte er ihr die dazugehörige Handbewegung. Als Melody versuchte, die Handbewegung zu imitieren, musste Flitwick sich plötzlich ducken, weil ein Kissen knapp an seinem Kopf vorbeiflog. Er ruderte mit den Armen, um die Balance zu halten, und blickte im Raum umher. Kreuz und quer schwirrten bunte Kissen herum, die wenigsten schafften es bis in die Kiste. „Kinder, Kinder", rief Flitwick und eilte wieder nach vorne zum Lehrerpult „Ein bisschen mehr Konzentration, wenn ich bitten darf."

Während Flitwick Ordnung in die Klasse brachte, versuchte Melody, ihren Zauberstab so elegant zu schwenken, wie Flitwick es ihr demonstriert hatte. Sie zeigte damit auf die Schwanenfeder, die er anstelle des Kissens vor sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte – „jeder Anfang ist schwer, versuchen Sie es mit etwas Leichterem" – aber die Feder rührte sich nicht. Auch beim zweiten und dritten Versuch geschah nichts. Melody sah sich verunsichert um. Sie versuchte es weiter, jedes Mal mit einer anderen Betonung der Formel, aber die Feder wackelte nur leicht.

„Gut, gut, gut", lobte Flitwick, der gerade in dem Moment wieder neben ihr auf die Bockleiter kletterte. „Das ist doch gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang." Melody spürte die amüsierten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler.

Als die Stunde vorüber war, riet Flitwick ihr: „Üben Sie den Schwebezauber in aller Ruhe. Auch Ihre Mitschüler haben es nicht alle auf Anhieb geschafft." Melody nickte, sie fühlte sich nach der ersten Stunde bereits erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Und sie schämte sich zutiefst. Sie war zwei ganze Jahre älter als ihre Mitschüler und schaffte es nicht einmal, eine Feder von der Bank zu heben.

Das Gefühl von Scham nistete sich gleich neben ihrem Gefühl von absoluter Einsamkeit und Leere ein und begleitete Melody in Professor McGonagalls Unterricht, wo sie eine Nadel in einen Zahnstocher verwandeln sollte. Sie schaffte es nicht. McGonagall ließ die Klasse alleine arbeiten und setzte sich neben sie. Sie hieß sie, den Zauberspruch nachzusprechen, führte ihre Zauberstabhand und sprach ihr gut zu. Melody kämpfte mit den Tränen, als sie sah, wie die anderen sie aus dem Augenwinkel beobachteten. _Großes magisches Potential_, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Von wegen: ihre Nadel sah am Schluss der Unterrichtsstunde noch genau gleich aus wie am Anfang.

Als die Stunde zu Ende war, stand Melody auf, nahm ihre Schultasche und wollte gerade aus dem Klassenzimmer flüchten, als McGonagall ihr nachrief. Melody blieb stehen und drehte sich um. McGonagall eilte ihr durch das Klassenzimmer nach und reichte ihr einen Zettel. „Ihr Stundenplan, Miss Rohan", sagte sie. „Üben Sie den Verwandlungszauber bitte bis zur nächsten Stunde. Sie schaffen das schon."

Melody nickte nur stumm. Sie stopfte den Stundenplan in ihre Tasche, dann verließ sie das Klassenzimmer, rannte Korridore und Treppen hinunter und aus dem Schloss. _Nur weg von hier_, dachte sie. Sie rannte den Weg hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern und setzte sich unter einen Baum. Wie lange sie dort saß und vor sich hin starrte, wusste sie nicht. Sie wurde sich ihrer Umgebung erst wieder bewusst, als ein Junge auf sie zukam. Melody kniff ärgerlich die Augen zusammen. Was wollte der von ihr?

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Junge etwas schüchtern, nachdem er sie einen Moment gemustert hatte.

„Wunderbar", antwortete sie mit einer Stimme, die der ihres Vaters puncto Sarkasmus in nichts nachstand.

Der Junge zögerte einen Moment. „Ich bin Neville", stellte er sich schließlich vor. „Ich gehe mit Harry und Ron in die Klasse." Jetzt kam es ihr in den Sinn: sie hatte ihn am Abend vorher im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor gesehen.

„Hi", murmelte sie.

„Hermine hat mir von dir erzählt."

Melody sah Neville misstrauisch an und fragte: „Und _was_ genau hat sie von mir erzählt?"

„Nun, nicht viel ... dass Lupin dich hierhergebracht hat, dass deine Eltern Muggel waren und du nicht wusstest, dass du eine Hexe bist und ... auch, dass deine Eltern umgebracht worden sind."

„Das alles weiß sie von mir?", fragte Melody ungläubig und ein bisschen verärgert. Die Falte zwischen ihren Augen vertiefte sich.

„Tut mir Leid ... Das mit deinen Eltern, meine ich", sagte Neville und setzte sich neben sie. „Wie war dein Morgen?"

„Beschissen", gab Melody ehrlich zurück.

Neville schien zu überlegen, wie er sie aufmuntern konnte und meinte dann mit einem unbeholfenen Lächeln: „Dann kann es ja nur besser werden."

Melody zog den zerknitterten Stundenplan aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick darauf. „Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke", las sie ohne Enthusiasmus vor.

„Das hast du heute Nachmittag?", fragte Neville. „Naja, Geschichte ist ziemlich langweilig ..."

„Und Zaubertränke?"

Neville zögerte und gestand dann: „Weißt du, ich glaube, ich bin nicht der Richtige, um dir diese Frage zu beantworten."

Melody musterte Neville. Er sah mit einem Mal ziemlich bleich aus. „Ist Snape wirklich so schlimm, wie alle sagen?", erkundigte sie sich.

Neville wurde noch eine Nuance bleicher. Er blieb Melody die Antwort schuldig. „Gehen wir essen?", fragte er stattdessen.

Melody seufzte, nickte dann aber und stand auf.

„Kräuterkunde ist cool", meinte Neville mit einem Blick zurück zu den Gewächshäusern. „Ich habe mich gerade mit Professor Sprout über die Zucht von Snargaluffs unterhalten. Falls du mal Hilfe brauchst ... von Kräutern verstehe ich was."

„Danke", antwortete Melody. „Wenn ich in Kräuterkunde so schlecht starte wie in Zauberkunst und Verwandlungen werde ich deine Hilfe dringend nötig haben."

Neville hielt Melody galant die Türe zur Großen Halle auf. Sie trat widerstrebend ein. Ihr wäre lieber gewesen, Neville wäre vorgegangen, dann hätte sie in seinem Blickschatten gehen können. Die anderen hatten alle schon längst mit dem Essen angefangen und schauten die zwei Spätankömmlinge fragend an. Sie setzten sich ans Ende des Tisches und Neville füllte sich hungrig den Teller, während er weiter von der Zucht der Snargaluffs erzählte. Melody hatte keine Ahnung, was Snargaluffs waren, traute sich aber nicht zu fragen. Sie hatte keinen Appetit, aber sie zwang sich, eine Kartoffel und etwas Gemüse zu essen und linste dabei zum Hohen Tisch hinüber.

„Welches ist denn der Geschichtslehrer?", fragte sie Neville leise.

„Keiner von denen", antwortete Neville mit vollem Mund, „Professor Binns ist ein Geist. Die essen nicht, die brauchen nichts mehr."

Melody verschluckte sich an einem Stück Blumenkohl und begann zu husten. „Ihr werdet von _Geistern_ unterrichtet?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Nur Binns ist ein Geist", antwortete Neville schnell. „Er unterrichtet schon seit Ewigkeiten in Hogwarts. Es heißt, dass er eines Abends im Lehrerzimmer eingeschlafen sei. Am anderen Morgen ging er wieder in den Unterricht und merkte nicht, dass er seinen leblosen Körper im Lehrerzimmer zurückließ."

Melody verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Sie wollte gerade ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft ergreifen, als sie einen stechenden Blick spürte. Sie schaute alarmiert zum Hohen Tisch hinauf. Snape starrte sie an. Er blickte sofort weg, als ihre Augen sich trafen. Hatte er sie schon lange so angestarrt? Was hatte er gegen sie?

Geschichte der Zauberei war tatsächlich beruhigend einschläfernd. Melody ließ sich nur zu gerne von Professor Binns monotoner Stimme einlullen. Er schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass er eine neue Schülerin hatte. Das war ihr gerade recht.

Im Anschluss an den Geschichtsunterricht hatten die Erstklässler eine Stunde zu ihrer freien Verfügung. Melody eilte nach draußen und setzte sich in einer Ecke des Hofes auf den Boden. Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie die Nadel, die sie heute Morgen bei Professor McGonagall in einen Zahnstocher hätte verwandeln sollen, und legte sie vor sich auf den Steinboden. Sie übte die Handbewegung, dann die Aussprache des Zauberspruchs, dann beides zusammen, aber es wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Ich bin keine Hexe, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatten sich alle geirrt: Hanna, Remus, Dumbledore. Vielleicht war sie ein Squib wie Hanna?

Was nun? Musste sie ihren Zauberstab wieder abgeben? Wo sollte sie hin? Ob sie bei Remus wohnen durfte? Wo lebte er überhaupt? Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine Adresse von ihm hatte. Sie konnte ihn nicht einmal kontaktieren. Sie biss auf die Zähne. Was, wenn er sie nun einfach hier abgestellt hatte und sie alleine ließ unter all diesen fremden Menschen? Ihr wurde eiskalt bei dem Gedanken. Wo sollte sie hin? Am naheliegendsten war es, dahin zurückzukehren, woher sie kam. Rickmansworth also. Sie würde sich dort an die Gemeinde wenden. Irgendjemand würde ihr schon helfen können. Es gab da sicher eine Behörde, die dafür zuständig war. Vielleicht stand in ihrer Geburtsurkunde, wer ihr Vater war. Dann könnte sie vielleicht zu ihm ziehen. Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass er sonderlich Freude an ihr haben würde, sonst hätte er sich sicher schon früher bei ihr gemeldet. Ob er sie bei sich aufnehmen würde? Oder würde er sie auch in ein Internat abschieben? Wenn sie ihn tatsächlich finden sollte, nahm sie sich vor, würde sie sich anpassen, keine unerklärlichen Dinge mehr geschehen lassen, ihm keinerlei Anlass bieten, sie Hexe zu schimpfen, wie das Tom so oft getan hatte, oder sie in ein Internat wegzustecken. Sie würde sich Mühe geben, so normal wie möglich zu sein ...

Melody war noch tief in Gedanken versunken, als sie die Turmuhr schlagen hörte: vier Uhr. Hastig sprang sie auf und schnappte die Nadel und ihre Tasche. Sie hatte völlig die Zeit vergessen. Ihr Zaubertränkeunterricht begann um vier Uhr. _Hatte begonnen_ korrigierte sie sich selber. Sie rannte die Treppe zum Schloss hinauf. Die Eingangshalle war leer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich das Schulzimmer für Zaubertränke befand, und spürte bereits Verzweiflung aufkeimen, als sie einen der Geister durch eine Wand schweben sah. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, nahm dann aber ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte ihn nach dem Weg. Es war der Fast Kopflose Nick, Hausgeist von Gryffindor. Er glitt vor ihr die Treppe hinunter in den düsteren Kerker und brachte sie bis vor die Tür zu Snapes Klassenzimmer. Melody hätte den Fast Kopflosen Nick gerne gebeten, sie hinein zu begleiten, aber sie traute sich nicht. Auf ihr gestammeltes „Danke" antwortete der Geist mit einem höflichen „Stets zu Diensten", bevor er durch die Gewölbedecke entschwebte.

Melody hatte vor Aufregung verschwitzte Hände, als sie vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. Snape unterbrach verärgert seine Erklärungen. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Die Stunde hat vor fünf Minuten angefangen", sagte er mit kühler Stimme. „Auch für Sie, Miss Rohan."

„Es tut ... tut mir Leid", stotterte Melody. „Ich fand das Klassenzimmer nicht."

Einige der Schüler – keiner ihrer Mitschüler von Gryffindor, wie Melody mit einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellte – grinsten hämisch. Melodys Hände zitterten leicht; sie begann, nervös an den Ärmeln ihrer Schuluniform herumzunesteln.

„Hören Sie mit dem Gefummel auf", herrschte Snape sie an. Sein Blick war hart und kalt. Er zeigte ungeduldig auf den letzten freien Arbeitsplatz, ganz vorne, direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch. Melody durchquerte mit gesenktem Kopf den Raum und stellte sich an den leeren Tisch.

„Wo ist ihr Kessel?", fragte Snape direkt neben ihr mit der seidenglatten Stimme einer lauernden Raubkatze. Melody zuckte zusammen. Mist, der stand noch immer vor ihrem Bett, vollgestopft mit ihren Einkäufen.

„Tut mir Leid", antwortete sie leise. „Ich wusste nicht, dass –"

„Was wussten Sie nicht?", blaffte sie Snape an. „Dass wir hier Zaubertränke brauen? Oder dass man zum Zaubertränkebrauen einen Kessel braucht?"

Er schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, worauf ein alter, verbeulter Schulkessel durch den Raum flog und scheppernd vor Melodys Füßen landete. Sie beeilte sich, den Kessel über die Feuerstelle zu hängen. Die anderen Schüler starrten sie an.

„Weitermachen", knurrte Snape an die Klasse gewandt. Als er sah, wie Melody ratlos vor ihrem Kessel stand, fragte er kalt: „Was ist los mit Ihnen? Brauchen Sie eine Spezialeinladung?" Ungeduldig zeigte er auf die Wandtafel und begann wieder, durch den Raum zu tigern.

Melody las, was auf der Wandtafel stand: Vergesslichkeitstrank. Zutaten: Lenkpflaumen, Löffelkraut, Belladonnaessenz, Affodilwurzeln ... Was um alles in der Welt waren Lenkpflaumen? Und Affodilwurzeln? Melody traute sich nicht zu fragen. Sie las weiter: „Zwei Maß Wasser zum Kochen bringen." Sie blickte in ihren leeren Kessel, dann auf das Holz, das in der Feuerstelle unter dem Kessel aufgeschichtet lag, dann auf den Arbeitstisch vor ihr. Da lagen weder Zündhölzer noch ein Feuerzeug. Wie um Himmels Willen sollte sie das Feuer entfachen? Und wie viel war wohl ein Maß? Am liebsten wäre sie an Ort und Stelle im Boden versunken. Doch den Gefallen tat ihr das Schicksal nicht. Stattdessen trat Snape plötzlich wieder lautlos hinter sie und blickte in ihren leeren Kessel. Melodys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als er ihr zuraunte: „Ich befürchte, Miss Rohan, Sie werden die Nacht hier verbringen müssen, wenn Sie nicht _endlich_ anfangen, diesen Trank zu brauen."

Melody murmelte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen: „Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Feuer machen soll." Sie blickte starr vor sich auf die Tischplatte.

„Sie wissen nicht, wie man ein Feuer macht?", wiederholte Snape eiskalt und so laut, dass alle es hören konnten. Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Jemand lachte. Snape wirbelte herum. „Ruhe", knurrte er. Dann deutete er mit seinem Zauberstab auf Melodys Feuerstelle. „Incendio", sagte er knapp und blickte Melody mit unverhohlener Verachtung an, während das Feuer zu prasseln begann.

Als Snape sah, dass Melody sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle rührte, wandte er sich an einen Schüler, der hinter ihr an einer Feuerstelle stand und konzentriert in seinem Trank rührte. „Massey, helfen Sie Miss Rohan, damit ich heute noch Feierabend machen kann."

Nur mit Fred Masseys Hilfe schaffte es Melody, ihren ersten Zaubertrank zu brauen. Als die Stunde zu Ende war und Snape die Klasse mit der Aufgabe entlassen hatte, ihm bis zur nächsten Stunde ein Essay zur Wirkung und den Risiken des Vergesslichkeitstranks zu schreiben – eineinhalb Rollen Pergament –, flüchtete Melody aus dem Klassenzimmer, ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen. Sie erschien nicht zum Abendessen in der Grossen Halle, sondern zog sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurück. Ihre Einkäufe lagen immer noch unberührt am Fußende des Bettes, aber sie hatte weder Energie noch Lust, sie in ihren Schrank zu räumen. Sie kroch ins Bett und zog rundherum alle Vorhänge zu. So lag sie lange unter der Decke zusammengerollt zu einem kleinen Ball und weinte lautlos, bis sie vor lauter Erschöpfung, Hunger und Traurigkeit einschlief.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel / Innerer Widerstand**

Zwei Tage später war Samstag und mildes, schönes Herbstwetter. Melody ging gleich nach dem Frühstück nach draußen und setzte sich an den See. Sie schlug Miranda Habichts „Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1" auf und begann zu lesen. Sie sollte aufarbeiten, was sie seit Schulbeginn verpasst hatte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. So viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf herum. Sie musste an den Samstag vor einer Woche denken, an das Gespräch mit Hanna, als sie zum ersten Mal erfahren hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war wie ihre verstorbene Mutter. An die Todesser, die in ihr Haus eingedrungen waren und Tom und Hanna gequält hatten. Sie sah die Bilder vor sich, hörte das Flehen und Schreien ... Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch. Trauer, Hilflosigkeit und Wut übermannten sie. Warum hatte sie nicht helfen können? Warum war nichts geschehen? Weshalb hatte sie nur angewurzelt und zu Stein erstarrt auf der Treppe gestanden? Und sie sollte eine Hexe sein!

Unheimlich dumm und unwissend fühlte sie sich nach drei Tagen Zauberschule. Nichts wollte ihr gelingen. Sie hatte am Tag zuvor mit größter Mühe mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Feder vom Schreibtisch heben können, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht einfach ein Luftzug gewesen war.

Die einzige Stunde, die ihr wirklich Eindruck gemacht hatte, war Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout gewesen. Zu erfahren, welches Kraut wofür gebraucht wurde, das war wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles, fand Melody. Dagegen war die „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" absolut langweilig gewesen. Dabei hatte sie gehofft, dass sie in dem Fach lernen würde, wie sie sich verteidigen konnte und dass sie vielleicht erfahren würde, wie sie Tom und Hanna hätte helfen können, auch wenn es zu spät war. Aber sie mussten nur zähe Theorie lesen.

Melody starrte auf die spiegelglatte Seeoberfläche hinaus. Einige verwegene Schüler wagten sich ins kühle Nass und spritzten einander an. Melody verstaute das dicke Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche in ihrer Tasche, wischte sich trotzig die Tränen ab und stand entschlossen auf. Sie war auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss, als ihr Dean, Seamus und Neville über den Schlossgrund entgegen kamen. Melody grüßte etwas schüchtern und ging an ihnen vorbei. Neville verabschiedete sich hastig von seinen Freunden und folgte ihr. Er hatte es sich ein bisschen zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich um sie zu kümmern.

„Wie war deine erste Woche?", erkundigte er sich, als er sie eingeholt hatte. Melody lächelte schief.

„Es geht so", antwortete sie, „aber du hattest Recht: Kräuterkunde ist wirklich interessant."

Neville nickte. „Ich freue mich, dass dir Kräuterkunde gefallen hat. Und was ist mit den anderen Fächern?"

Melody seufzte und machte eine Grimasse. „Neville, ich komme mir so blöd vor. Ich habe keine Ahnung von Zauberei, ich krieg die Zaubersprüche nicht auf die Reihe ... es ist schrecklich! Ich wollte, ich wäre weit weg von hier."

Neville beruhigte sie. „Du brauchst einfach noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Es war bestimmt ein Riesenschock für dich, plötzlich in Hogwarts zu sein. Du hast ja bis vor einer Woche noch nie etwas von der Zaubergemeinschaft gehört. Du wirst dich bald an das Leben hier gewöhnen, und das mit den Zaubersprüchen kommt bestimmt noch. Wenn du Lust hast, kann ich dir beim Üben helfen ..."

In dem Moment hörte Melody jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Sie blickte suchend zum Schloss hinauf und sah Remus den Weg herunter auf sie zukommen. Sie strahlte. „Oh, es ist Remus", rief sie. Dann blickte sie Neville entschuldigend an und fragte mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen: „Können wir uns ein anderes Mal unterhalten? Es tut mir Leid, aber ..."

„Na klar", antwortete Neville. „Ich sehe dich später. Tschüss." Er kehrte um und spazierte Richtung See hinunter, um Dean und Seamus zu suchen.

„Melody", begrüßte Remus sie, als er vor ihr stand, und umarmte sie. Es war sonderbar: Melody kannte ihn erst seit einer Woche, und doch kam er ihr so vertraut vor. Er war ihr letztes Band zu ihrem bisherigen Leben.

„Wie war deine erste Schulwoche? Hast du viel gelernt? Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts?"

Melody blickte ihn finster an. Statt eine seiner Fragen zu beantworten, packte sie seine Hand mit beiden Händen und bettelte: „Bitte, bitte, Remus, bring mich weg von hier. Ich will nicht hier bleiben. Ich will keine Hexe sein. Ich will nach Hause."

Remus sah sie besorgt an. „Du hast kein Zuhause mehr, Melody. Es liegt alles in Schutt und Asche."

„Dann nimm mich zu dir. Wo wohnst du? Warum kann ich nicht bei dir leben? Hat es bei dir keine normale Schule, die ich besuchen könnte? Bitte, Remus. Ich störe dich ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich verspreche es! Gib mir eine Chance." Ihre Stimme hatte einen sehr dringlichen Ton angenommen. Sie sah Remus aus nachtschwarzen Augen hoffnungsvoll an.

Remus hielt ihrem Blick stand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nicht zu mir nehmen. Ich bin oft unterwegs. Ich arbeite für Dumbledore im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich habe ein sehr unstetes und gefährliches Leben und kann nicht auf dich aufpassen. Du musst in Hogwarts bleiben, Melody. Glaub mir, du gehörst hierher. Es gibt so viel, was du lernen musst. Und Hogwarts ist _der Ort_, diese Dinge zu lernen. Du wirst dich bestimmt an das Leben hier gewöhnen. Die Lehrer wissen, dass du Zeit brauchst. Sie haben doch sicher Verständnis, oder?"

Melody schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor und entgegnete wütend: „Nicht dieser Snape."

„_Professor_ Snape", korrigierte sie Remus.

„Er war so gemein", ereiferte sich Melody. „In der ersten Stunde fand ich das Klassenzimmer nicht und kam deswegen zu spät. Und ich hatte meinen Kessel nicht dabei. Und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man ohne Feuerzeug ein Feuer entfacht. Snape hat mich vor der ganzen Klasse fertig gemacht. Ich hasse ihn."

Remus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen", entschied er schließlich.

Melody erschrak. „Nein, um Himmels Willen, tu das nicht, Remus!", bat sie ihn. „Wenn du mit ihm sprichst, weiß er, dass ich mich bei dir beklagt habe. Das macht die Sache bestimmt nur noch schlimmer."

Remus schüttelte wütend den Kopf und meinte, mehr zu sich selber: „Er benimmt sich unmöglich."

Eine Weile sagte keiner ein Wort, während sie weiter spazierten. Dann fragte Melody leise: „Remus, was ist mit der Beerdigung? Von Tom und Hanna."

Remus sah sie schuldbewusst an. „Die Beerdigung war gestern Nachmittag. Es kamen nur wenige Leute. Ein paar Nachbarn waren da und ein Onkel von Tom, Berny hieß er, glaube ich. Ein weißhaariger, alter Mann. Kennst du ihn?"

Aber Melody hatte die letzte Frage gar nicht gehört. Sie war abrupt stehen geblieben und starrte Remus fassungslos an. Heiße Wut stieg wie ein Vulkan in ihr hoch. „Du warst an der Beerdigung und hast mir nichts gesagt?", schrie sie ihn an. „Wie kannst du nur! Remus, was ist los? Sie waren doch meine _Eltern_!" Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und presste die Zähne zusammen.

„Melody, beruhige dich", beschwor sie Remus, als er ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen sah. Sie schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Du bist seit einer Woche spurlos verschwunden. Die Polizei sucht überall nach dir. Was hättest du gesagt, wo du warst und weshalb du dich nie bei der Polizei oder bei Bekannten gemeldet hast? Es gab Nachbarn, die sich daran erinnerten, dass einmal ein Klassenzimmer wegen dir gebrannt hat –"

„Es war bloß der Lehrerschreibtisch", unterbrach ihn Melody wütend.

„Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Ich habe Leute gehört, die bestätigten, dass sie es dir durchaus zutrauen würden, irrtümlicherweise auch das Haus deiner Eltern anzuzünden. Immerhin hättest du eine schwierige und konfliktreiche Beziehung zu deinem Vater gehabt und eine ziemlich unberechenbare Art, mit Konflikten umzugehen."

„Glauben die wirklich, ich könnte ... das Haus angezündet haben?", stammelte Melody.

Remus nickte schweigend.

Melody sank in sich zusammen. Sie schloss die Augen und rang um Fassung.

Dann fragte sie leise: „Waren die Shanleys dort? Patrick und Marietta Shanley mit Matthew?"

„Nein, wer sind sie?"

„Freunde", antwortete Melody nach kurzem Zögern. „Wir fuhren jedes Jahr am Geburtstag meiner Mutter zu ihnen. Und auch sonst verbrachten wir oft Ferien bei ihnen."

„Nein, tut mir Leid, sie waren nicht an der Beerdigung ... "

Melody schwieg. Ihr Blick verlor sich im Unendlichen. Remus beobachtete sie besorgt und wartete, dass sie etwas sagte, doch Melody schien weit weg zu sein, Trauer und Sehnsucht in den Augen.

„Wir gehen zusammen auf den Friedhof", versprach Remus mit besänftigender Stimme. „Aber nicht heute. Lass noch etwas Gras über die Angelegenheit wachsen."

Melody nickte kaum merklich und seufzte tief.

Remus fuhr fort: „Und wenn du mich brauchen solltest, schickst du mir eine Eule, okay? Sie findet mich. Hermine kann dir helfen."

„Musst du schon wieder gehen?", fragte Melody, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, mit gefurchter Stirn.

„Ja es tut mir Leid. Ich muss zu Professor Dumbledore. Er hat eine wichtige Mission für mich und muss mich instruieren."

Melody seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Entschuldige, Remus", murmelte sie. „Ich möchte dir nicht zur Last fallen. Ehrlich nicht. Aber irgendwie bist du jetzt einfach meine ... meine einzige Familie. Und ich fühle mich hier so fremd und alleine ... und fehl am Platz."

Remus schloss sie in die Arme und wiegte sie hin und her. „Du schaffst das schon", flüsterte er.

„Sehe ich dich bald wieder?", murmelte Melody in seine Schulter.

„Bestimmt. Ich bin jederzeit da, wenn du mich brauchst. Und ich werde bald wieder vorbeischauen, das verspreche ich dir."

Er hielt sie auf Armlänge vor sich und sah ihr tief in die traurigen Augen, die nichts zu halten schienen.

„Du siehst aus wie deine Mutter", flüsterte er lächelnd. „Sie war eine sehr mutige und kluge Hexe. Ich sehe sie in dir." Er ließ sie los, schaute sie noch einmal an und ging dann zurück zum Schloss.

Remus hatte kaum einen Schritt in die leere Eingangshalle gesetzt, da rief eine frostige Stimme hinter ihm: „Lupin!"

Remus drehte sich langsam um. Snape trat aus dem Schatten der Tür.

„Was willst du?", fragte Remus unwirsch.

Snape vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in der Nähe war, dann kam er drohend näher und sagte mit kalter Stimme: „Fass sie nicht an."

„Wen?", fragte Remus mit nur schwer unterdrücktem Zorn. „_Deine_ Tochter? Meinst du sie? Wie kannst du es wagen, mir zu sagen, wie ich mit Melody umzugehen habe! Kehr zuerst vor deiner eigenen Tür, _Professor Zaubertränkemeister_!" Er machte Anstalten, die Marmortreppe hinaufzusteigen, doch Snape packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Was hat sie gesagt?", wollte er wissen.

„Sie erzählte von der ersten Unterrichtsstunde bei dir", antwortete Remus kühl. „Ich warne dich, Snape, wenn ich höre, dass du sie weiter schikanierst und vor der Klasse demütigst, dann wirst du mich richtig kennen lernen. _Ich_ bin ihr Vormund, ihre _Familie_, wie sie sich ausdrückt. Sie steht in meiner Obhut und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du sie fertig machst, ganz egal, wer du bist."

„Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, wie ich Miss Rohan behandeln soll. Ich bin ihr Lehrer, und ich behandle meine Schüler so, wie ich will."

„Ich habe dich gewarnt", gab Remus trocken zurück. Er riss seinen Arm aus Snapes eisernem Griff und stieg die Treppe hinauf, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

Melody gewöhnte sich allmählich an das Leben in Hogwarts. Sie erschrak nicht mehr, wenn ein Geist durch die Wand erschien. Sie verirrte sich nicht mehr in den zahllosen Korridoren und Räumen und hatte nach anfänglicher Mühe auch das Schreiben mit einer Feder langsam im Griff. Neben der Kräuterkunde bereiteten ihr die Flugstunden unerwartet viel Spaß. Melody liebte den Wind im Gesicht und das Gefühl, sich für einen Augenblick, und sei er noch so kurz, von dieser unruhigen und lärmigen Welt lösen und auf sie hinabblicken zu können. Es war wie ein Ausbrechen aus der verwirrenden, belastenden Wirklichkeit, mit der sie sich Tag für Tag herumschlug.

Madam Hooch hatte Freude an Melody. Sie ließ sie brüske Wendemanöver durchführen, tauchen, steigen, beschleunigen, im Flug Bälle fangen.

„Sie haben Talent, Miss Rohan", gratulierte sie ihr nach einer Übungsflugstunde, in der Melody besonders übermütig Loopings ausprobiert hatte. „Ich denke, ich werde mit Angelina Johnson sprechen. Die Auswahlspiele für das Quidditchteam haben zwar bereits stattgefunden, aber Sie gäben einen hervorragenden Hüter ab."

„Nein, nein, bitte nicht", wehrte Melody ab. „Ich möchte da nicht mitmachen. Ich komme schon mit dem normalen Unterricht nicht zurecht. Das Zaubern laugt mich aus."

„Wie Sie wollen", antwortete Madam Hooch, doch sie sah ziemlich enttäuscht aus.

Am meisten zu schaffen machte Melody der Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Snape. Hermine riet ihr, seine verletzenden Kommentare und seine herablassende Arroganz nicht persönlich zu nehmen.

„Snape hasst Schüler. Er ist rücksichtslos und selbstgefällig. Nur bei seinen eigenen Schülern, den Slytherin, sieht er gerne großzügig über Fehler hinweg", erklärte sie. „Versuch, dich nicht von ihm irritieren zu lassen."

Melody gab sich Mühe, Hermines Rat zu befolgen und Snape im Zaubertränkeunterricht zu ignorieren, doch das war nicht einfach, er war schließlich der Lehrer, und ihr Arbeitsplatz blieb der undankbare direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch. Wenn er dort saß, schien er sie die ganze Zeit mit seinem stechenden Blick zu fixieren, und er sah jeden auch noch so kleinen Fehler, den sie in ihrer Nervosität machte, und kommentierte ihn boshaft.

Wenn er nicht an seinem Schreibtisch saß, wanderte er zwischen den Arbeitsplätzen im Schulzimmer auf und ab. Das Gefühl, Snape ständig im Rücken zu haben und der Schrecken, den er ihr einjagte, wenn sie plötzlich seine eiskalte, seidenglatte Stimme direkt hinter sich hörte und seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte, waren beinahe noch unangenehmer, als ihn vor sich zu sehen.

Melody fühlte sich, als wäre sie ständig unter Hochspannung. Sie konnte sich kaum konzentrieren. Immer wieder kam es vor, dass sie die Reihenfolge der Zutaten durcheinanderbrachte, in die falsche Richtung rührte – „Im _Uhrzeigersinn_, Miss Rohan, können Sie nicht lesen?" –, oder zuviel von einer Ingredienz in den Kessel schüttete. Einmal drohte ihr Snape sogar, sie müsse am Schluss der Stunde ihren eigenen Zaubertrank testtrinken. „Vielleicht lehrt Sie das ja, die Anleitung genauer zu lesen", meinte er mit einem verächtlichen Blick in das olivegrüne, nach faulen Eiern riechende Gebräu in ihrem Kessel.

Langsam wurde das Wetter kälter und unfreundlicher. Der Sommer verabschiedete sich endgültig und das Leben in Hogwarts zog sich allmählich ins Schloss zurück. Melodys Stimmung war ähnlich düster wie das nass-kalte, teils stürmische Wetter außerhalb der Schlossmauern. Die Schule war anstrengend, und Melody fühlte sich jeden Abend vollkommen auf den Felgen.

Ein Teil von ihr, ein ziemlich großer sogar, wollte nicht hier sein, und das wirkte sich alles andere als positiv auf ihre Leistungen aus. Es war wohl nicht so sehr das Talent, das ihr fehlte, als vielmehr der Mut und in ihrem tiefsten Inneren der Wille. Sie bemühte sich zwar redlich beim Zaubern, es kostete sie aber viel Energie und – es dauerte lange, bis sie das merkte – Überwindung. Etwas in ihr sträubte sich gegen das Zaubern. Ihre Pflegeeltern hatten ihr das Zaubern stets mit Härte auszutreiben versucht. Es war, als sei dieses Potential nun irgendwo in einem Winkel ihrer Persönlichkeit unter Verschluss, und Melody traute sich nicht, diese Tür zu öffnen. Hatte sie Angst vor dem, was dahinter alles verborgen lag? Fürchtete sie sich, die Kontrolle darüber zu verlieren, wenn die Türe erst einmal offen stand?

Etwas anderes beschäftigte sie genauso stark: sie dachte oft an den Vater, den sie irgendwo hatte, und sie wünschte sich, ihn kennen zu lernen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er lebte; sie konnte es nicht erklären, sie spürte es einfach. Sie nahm an, dass er ein Muggel war. Sie hatte sich die Geschichte so zurecht gelegt, weil es für sie die einzige mögliche Erklärung dafür war, weshalb ihr Vater sich von ihrer Mutter abgewandt und sie in so großer Gefahr und schwanger alleine gelassen hatte. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter ihm gebeichtet, dass sie eine Hexe war, worauf er gegangen war. Er war kein Fiesling, bestimmt nicht, er war wohl einfach nur vollkommen überfordert gewesen mit der Tatsache, eine Hexe zur Frau zu haben. Das war bestimmt ziemlich beängstigend. Auch Tom hätte Hanna verlassen, wenn sie eine richtige Hexe gewesen wäre, davon war Melody überzeugt. Er hatte ihr selber gegenüber genug oft mit aller Deutlichkeit gezeigt, was er von übernatürlichen Kräften hielt, und wenn Hanna nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich schon als Kleinkind in irgendeiner Anstalt untergebracht.

Und ihr leiblicher Vater musste ein ebensolcher Muggel sein. So oft hatte sie sich in den letzten Wochen vorgestellt, wie es wäre, ihn zu finden. Und da war immer die bange Frage: Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er herausfände, dass sie eine Hexe war? Er würde sie sicher sogleich wieder vor die Tür stellen, er würde sie abweisen wie damals ihre Mutter. Je besser sie ihre Zauberkräfte unter Verschluss hielt, umso einfacher würde es ihr fallen, ein ganzer Muggel zu sein, wenn sie ihren Vater erst einmal gefunden hatte. Und dass sie ihn früher oder später finden würde, davon war Melody überzeugt, auch wenn sie noch keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen sollte.

Wenn ihr wieder einmal alles zu viel wurde, was immer wieder vorkam, zog sich Melody in den Schlafsaal der Erstklässler zurück. Dort lag sie oft alleine auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke ihres Himmelbetts. Sie fühlte sich bleischwer, trostlos und von der Welt verlassen. Oft kreisten ihre Gedanken um ihr letztes Gespräch mit Hanna. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass Hanna gewusst hatte, wer ihr Vater war, und dass sie es ihr gesagt hätte, wenn sie nur noch etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hätte, sie davon zu überzeugen, wie wichtig es für sie war, ihn kennen zu lernen. Ob Remus etwas wusste? Schließlich hatte er am Tag vor Hannas Tod noch mit seiner Cousine gesprochen. Melody beschloss, ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zu fragen.

Remus holte sie an einem Sonntag Mitte Oktober ab und begleitete sie endlich nach Rickmansworth auf den Friedhof. Nun standen sie zusammen vor Hannas und Toms Grab. Zwischen schweren, dunklen Wolken warf die Sonne einzelne Strahlen auf die Landschaft. Melodys Blick ruhte auf dem frischen Grabstein, und mit einem Mal begannen die Buchstaben vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Schreckliche Bilder stiegen ungebeten aus den Tiefen auf, in die sie sie verbannt hatte. Sie versuchte sie zurückzudrängen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie sah wie Hanna und Tom gequält wurden, sie sah das brennende Haus, hörte Schreie, das Prasseln des Feuers. Über dem Haus schwebte ein hässliches, grünes Mal in der Luft, eine Schlange, die aus dem geöffneten Mund eines Totenkopfs hervorglitt ... Weshalb hatte es so lange gedauert, bis Hilfe gekommen war? Was, wenn sie, Melody, zurückgekehrt wäre? Hätte sie Hanna und Tom retten können? Aber sie war nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie hatte nur wie gelähmt hinter einem Busch gekauert und zugesehen, wie die Flammen aus dem Dach schlugen. Sie hatte nicht einmal versucht zu helfen. Sie war zu feige gewesen!

Melody merkte erst, als Remus sie an sich zog, dass sie weinte. Lange standen sie so da, alleine mitten auf dem leeren Friedhof am Rande der Ortschaft.

„Komm, lass uns gehen", meinte Remus endlich.

Melody nickte, drehte sich um und lief ziellos hinaus in die trostlose Herbstlandschaft. Die Sonnenstrahlen hatten sich zurückgezogen, der Wind blies unangenehm und trieb braune, nasse Blätter vor sich her. Stumm gingen Melody und Remus nebeneinander her. Schließlich stellte sie ihm die Frage, die sie schon so lange beschäftigte. „Remus, weißt du, wer mein Vater ist?"

Wenn sie ihn in dem Moment angeschaut hätte, hätte sie die Antwort in seinen Augen sehen können, aber sie hatte den Blick unverwandt auf den Boden gerichtet.

Remus antwortete nicht.

„Hat dir Hanna nichts über ihn erzählt?", fragte Melody weiter, nun mit einer gewissen Dringlichkeit in der Stimme. „Keinen Namen, Beschreibung, Aufenthaltsort, irgendeinen klitzekleinen Hinweis, der uns helfen würde, ihn zu finden?"

„Tut mir Leid", antwortete Remus nur.


	7. Chapter 7

_Liebe SeverusHermineSnape, NickTessFan, Atiana Gray,_

_danke für eure Reviews. Ich habe mich riesig darüber gefreut. Wenn man so alleine vor sich hinschreibt, ist es einfach toll, wenn man hört, wie die eigenen Ideen bei anderen ankommen. Die Geschichte geht weiter und ich werde sie beenden, grosses FF-Ehrenwort! Aber noch nicht gleich, wir möchten doch Severus und Melody noch ein Weilchen begleiten. Ausserdem ist Severus noch nicht bereit für die Rolle des Vaters. Er ist eine harte Nuss, geben wir ihm noch etwas Zeit :o)_

_Hier für euch (und alle anderen, die sich (noch) nicht geoutet haben) das nächste Kapitel und der erste wüste Zusammenstoss der beiden Snapes. Bin gespannt, wie euch das gefällt *auf den Review-Button zeig* Viel Spass beim Lesen!_

**7. ****Kapitel ****/ ****Der****Nasenwachsfluch**

Severus wurde von Woche zu Woche ungeduldiger, wenn er sah, wie unbeholfen sich Melody in seinen Stunden abmühte und wie unbegabt sie allen Erwartungen zum Trotz war. Wenn sie nur eine x-beliebige Schülerin gewesen wäre, es hätte ihn nicht gekratzt. Aber in diesem besonderen Fall ... Er empfand es als schwere persönliche Beleidigung, dass sie so unkonzentriert und fahrig arbeitete. Weshalb bei Merlins Bart hackte sie die Wurzel, wenn auf der Tafel weiß auf schwarz und in seiner überdeutlichen Handschrift _reiben_ stand?

Zwei so intelligente Eltern, dachte Severus verärgert, und die Tochter zeigte nicht den kleinsten Funken Talent. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sein Verhalten Melody gegenüber nicht zu einer Verbesserung ihrer Leistungen beitrug. Er verunsicherte sie. Sie fürchtete seine schneidenden Kommentare, das sah er ihr an, wenn er sie beim Zaubertrankbrauen beobachtete. Ihr fehlte es am nötigen Selbstbewusstsein, sich nicht von ihm irritieren und ablenken zu lassen. Das ärgerte ihn beinahe noch mehr als ihre schlechten Leistungen. Mangelndes Selbst bewusstsein war eine Schwäche, die er tief verachtete, und das ließ er sie in seinen Stunden regelmäßig spüren.

Wenn sich Melodys schlechte Leistungen wenigstens nur auf das Fach Zaubertränke beschränken würden, dachte Severus an einem schicksalhaften Morgen Ende Oktober auf dem Weg in den Unterricht mit den Erstklässlern. Aber nein, sie erbrachte durchs Band unbefriedigende Ergebnisse. Er hatte sich soeben möglichst beiläufig und desinteressiert bei Minerva nach Melodys Leistungen erkundigt.

„Melody hat immer noch Schwierigkeiten mitzukommen", hatte ihm Minerva mit gewisser Besorgnis in der Stimme geantwortet. „Sie hat Mühe, sich in der Klasse zu integrieren, und scheint mit ihren Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Dementsprechend unkonzentriert arbeitet sie im Unterricht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Severus: Ich glaube nicht, dass es Melody an Begabung mangelt. Ich denke eher, dass sie noch mehr Zeit braucht, um die traumatischen Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten und neues Selbstvertrauen zu gewinnen."

Severus war anderer Ansicht. Er schnaubte verächtlich und durchbohrte einen vorbeihastenden Schüler mit seinem Blick. „Sie ist seit bald sechs Wochen hier, Minerva. Sie hatte genug Zeit und bisher nichts daraus gemacht."

„Severus, sei ein bisschen nachsichtig mit ihr", bat ihn Minerva. „Was Melody erlebt hat, würde manch einen erwachsenen Zauberer aus der Bahn werfen."

Die Schüler der ersten Klasse zogen in globo die Köpfe ein, als die Kerkertüre hinter ihnen mit einem dumpfen Krachen ins Schloss fiel und Snape mit großen Schritten den Raum durchquerte und sich in seiner ganzen einschüchternden Größe vor ihnen aufpflanzte. Sein Blick verkündete nichts Gutes. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin erschien auf der Wandtafel eine Liste mit Zutaten.

„Wer weiß, wie dieser Trank wirkt und wofür er gebraucht wird?", fragte er mit lauernder Stimme und ließ seinen Blick auf der Suche nach einem Opfer über die Klasse gleiten. Die Klasse hielt den Atem an. Snapes Blick blieb an Melody hängen. Sie starrte mit verbissener Konzentration auf ihren Arbeitstisch.

„Miss Rohan." Snape betonte jede einzelne Silbe.

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", murmelte sie leise.

„Sprechen Sie deutlicher und schauen Sie mich an", herrschte sie Snape an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", wiederholte sie etwas lauter, allerdings ohne den Kopf zu heben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es Melody, wandte Snape seinen stechenden Blick von ihr ab und rief jemand anders auf, der ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage geben konnte.

„Dann fangen Sie an", knurrte Snape, und die Schüler beeilten sich, die Zutaten zu holen, die sie für den Trank brauchen würden.

Melody goss Wasser in ihren Kessel und hackte den Thymian, während das Wasser zu kochen begann. Dann gab sie zwei Prisen von dem violetten Pulver hinein, das „Stiefmutteressenz" hieß, und den Thymian.

„13 Knatschbeeren geschält und fein gehackt", las Melody. Bevor sie mit dem Schälen begann, vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal, dass sie keine Zeile übersprungen hatte. Das Schälen der Beeren erwies sich als ziemlich schwierig, sie rutschen Melody ständig aus den Fingern und die Haut löste sich schlecht. Wie Tomaten, dachte Melody. Ja, das war es! Tomaten gab man kurz in kochendes Wasser, danach ließen sie sich hervorragend schälen. Sie nahm eine der roten Beeren, schnitt sie ein und legte sie in eine große Suppenkelle. Einen Augenblick noch zögerte sie, dann tauchte sie die Kelle ins sprudelnde Wasser in ihrem Kessel. Kaum hatte die Beere das kochende Wasser berührt, explodierte sie mit einem hässlichen Geräusch. Die Flüssigkeit schwappte aus dem Kessel ins Feuer, das knisternd Funken sprühte. Melody kniff die Augen zu und hielt die Luft an. Snape war sogleich zur Stelle.

„_Was_ genau wird das, Miss Rohan?" Er beugte sich mit einem vernichtenden Blick über ihren Kessel. „Könnten Sie mir bitte vorlesen, was ich unter Punkt 4 geschrieben habe?"

„13 Knatschbeeren, geschält und fein gehackt", las Melody zerknirscht.

„Und weshalb werfen Sie die Beeren mit Schale in den Zaubertrank, wenn ausgewiesene Zaubertränkemeister darauf hinweisen, dass die Beeren zuerst geschält werden müssen?"

„Ich habe nur _eine_ Beere in den Trank _getaucht_", verteidigte sich Melody. „Sie lassen sich schlecht schälen, da dachte ich, ich versuche es so, wie man es bei den Tomaten macht."

„Ach, Sie haben gedacht?", antwortete Snape verächtlich. „Das ist ja mal was Neues. Aber bitte unterlassen Sie das Denken in meinem Unterricht. Ich bin schon zufrieden, wenn Sie korrekt _lesen_ und sich an meine Anweisungen halten ... Evanesco!"

Der Kessel vor Melody war schlagartig leer.

„Sie fangen noch einmal an, Miss Rohan. Und bitte: nur lesen, nicht denken, solange Sie die Kunst des Denkens noch nicht beherrschen."

Melody begann noch einmal mit Thymianhacken. Als das Wasser kochte, gab sie erneut Stiefmutteressenz und Thymian dazu, rührte um und begann ungeduldig und innerlich vor Wut zitternd ihre Knatschbeeren zu schälen. Weshalb schikanierte Snape sie ständig? Er schien etwas gegen sie zu haben. Und diese elenden Beeren! Sie rutschten ihr ständig aus den Fingern. Ungeduldig rupfte sie an den Schalen, das halbe Fruchtfleisch kam mit, und der Saft tropfte ihr zwischen den Fingern durch.

„Was machen Sie da, Miss Rohan?", raunte Snape mit eisiger Stimme und stellte sich vor ihr auf. Melody schloss die Augen und zählte bis drei. Dann blickte sie auf ihre vom Saft der Knatschbeeren rot gefärbten Finger und antwortete so ruhig sie konnte: „Ich schäle Knatschbeeren."

„Schälen nennen Sie das?", fragte Snape. Seine Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus. „Für mich sieht das eher nach Verstümmeln aus. Ihnen fehlt es definitiv an Feingefühl."

„Dann wären wir ja schon zwei!" Die Worte waren raus, bevor Melody etwas dagegen tun konnte. Nun biss sie sich auf die Lippen, aber es war zu spät.

„Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden, Miss Rohan. Möchten Sie das vielleicht noch einmal sagen?" Snapes Stimme hörte sich an wie eine Rasierklinge.

Melody schwieg.

„Ach", meinte Snape überheblich. „Hat Sie der Mut verlassen? 20 Punkte von Gryffindor für Ihre absolute Unfähigkeit im Knatschbeerenschälen. Und nun fangen Sie ..." – er deutete mit dem Zauberstab erneut auf Melodys Kessel – „gleich noch einmal von vorne an!"

Melody biss auf die Zähne und fixierte einen schwarzen Rußfleck auf ihrem Tisch. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. _Nicht__weinen_, dachte sie, _nicht__weinen,__bloß__jetzt__nicht__weinen_.

„Heulen nützt Ihnen nichts, Miss Rohan", blaffte sie Snape prompt an, „reißen Sie sich gefälligst zusammen."

Das war zu viel. Melody knallte das Messer mit solcher Wucht auf den Tisch, dass die Knatschbeeren in alle Richtungen flogen. „Lassen Sie mich verdammt noch mal in Ruhe", schrie sie und sah Snape mit blitzenden Augen an. In ihr brodelte es wie in einem Vulkan.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Wiederholen Sie das", forderte er mit eisiger Stimme und kam drohend näher. Seine Augen blitzten mindestens ebenso gefährlich wie ihre. Instinktiv zog Melody ihren Zauberstab, auch wenn sie sich damit nicht zu verteidigen wusste.

„Legen Sie den Zauberstab weg", schnappte Snape, „bei Ihrem Geschick verletzen Sie noch jemanden damit." Mit diesen Worten zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus dem Ärmel. Melody versteifte sich erschrocken, behielt ihren Zauberstab aber weiterhin entschlossen auf Snape gerichtet. Er lachte hämisch.

Auf sein trockenes _Expelliarmus_ hin flog ihr Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand. Snape fing ihn elegant auf und richtete beide Zauberstäbe auf sie. „Legen Sie sich nicht mit mir an, Miss Rohan", warnte er und kam noch einen Schritt näher. Melodys Puls raste. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah sie sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer vor dem maskierten Todesser. Ihr Herzschlag setzte aus, während sie eine gewaltige Welle von Panik erfasste. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen, und sie hörte nichts mehr außer ihrem Herzschlag und einem Rauschen in den Ohren. Ihr Mund formte die Worte „Hören Sie auf!", aber es kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen. Sie stand nur da, unfähig zu reagieren, und starrte Snape entsetzt an. Seine Nase hatte plötzlich zu wachsen begonnen: krumm und gebogen wurde sie länger und länger.

Die Schüler standen wie versteinert hinter ihren Kesseln und bissen auf die Zähne, um nicht zu lachen. Snape sah urkomisch, aber brandgefährlich aus. Er griff sich an die Nase, die bereits bis zu seinem Kinn hinab hing und wurde bleich – noch bleicher als er sonst schon war. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei Melody, deren Beine vor lauter Angst einfach unter ihr wegknickten. Er packte sie mit eisernem Griff am Oberarm und zerrte sie in den angrenzenden Vorratsraum für Zaubertränkezutaten. Er stieß sie grob hinein und verriegelte die Türe hinter machte er kehrt und verließ wortlos das Klassenzimmer.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Melody das Zittern in ihrem Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Im Vorratsraum war es stockfinster; es war ein schmaler, geschlossener Raum ohne Fenster. Melody tastete sich bis zur Wand und von da den Regalen entlang bis in die am weitesten von der Tür entfernte Ecke. Dort sank sie auf den Boden. Ihre Knie schmerzten vom Hinfallen, und sie schmeckte Blut auf den Lippen; Snape hatte sie mit solcher Wucht hineingestoßen, dass sie sich auf die Lippen gebissen hatte. Sie schlang die Arme um die Beine und vergrub das Gesicht darin. Er würde sie umbringen, sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Er würde sie umbringen, und es war niemand hier, der ihr helfen konnte. Sie war alleine, komplett alleine.

Stunden vergingen. Melody hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon hier drin im Dunkeln saß. Sie hatte Hunger und Durst. Es roch nach Kräutern und Pilzen, nach Feuchtigkeit und Moder. Ob Snape sie vergessen hatte? Wohl kaum, er hatte geschäumt vor Wut. Ob er vorhatte, sie verhungern zu lassen? Aber ihre Mitschüler hatten doch gesehen, dass er sie hier eingeschlossen hatte! Es konnte doch nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis jemand kam!

Am Abend saß Severus Snape an seinem Platz am Hohen Tisch, als wäre nichts gewesen. Er hatte seiner Nase wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form zurückgegeben und wirkte äußerlich ruhig. Er war sich bewusst, dass er Melody aufs Äußerste gereizt hatte. Ihr Zorn und ihre Angst waren greifbar gewesen. Und er konnte sich zu gut daran erinnern, wie er sich als Junge gefühlt hatte, wenn seine Wut außer Kontrolle geraten war und sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche gebahnt hatte. Selbst beherrschung war früher auch nicht seine Stärke gewesen. Er hatte sie mühsam über die Jahre hinweg antrainiert.

Missmutig starrte Severus auf seinen Teller. Hunger hatte er keinen; er aß nur, um sich selber zu beweisen, dass ihm das Befinden von Melody herzlich egal war. Sie hatte ihn grausam provoziert und lächerlich gemacht. Spätestens morgen früh würde die ganze Schülerschaft von Hogwarts über die Geschichte lachen ... Wenn er sie nicht eingesperrt hätte, er hätte sie wohl verprügelt. Er hatte sich nur mit größter Mühe zurückhalten können.

Als Severus die Große Halle verlassen wollte, stellte sich ihm Minerva McGonagall energisch in den Weg.

„Wo ist Melody?", wollte sie wissen.

Severus zog in gespielter Überraschung eine Augenbraue hoch.

Minerva funkelte ihn wütend an. „Die Erstklässler sind vor dem Essen zu mir gekommen, nachdem Melody auch zu den Nachmittagsstunden nicht aufgetaucht ist und nirgends im Schloss zu finden war, weder im Gryffindorturm noch in der Bibliothek, in keiner der Mädchentoiletten und auch nicht im Krankenflügel."

„Sie ist im Vorratsraum für Zaubertränke eingesperrt", erklärte Severus ungerührt.

„Seit heute Vormittag?", fragte Minerva entsetzt, „Was hast du mit ihr vor?"

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, deshalb ist sie eingesperrt."

Minerva sah ihn empört an. „Severus, ich verlange von dir, dass du Melody auf der Stelle aus dem Kerker lässt." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Ich lasse sie dort unten, so lange ich will", gab Severus ungerührt zurück.

„Severus, sie sitzt seit Stunden dort unten, in absoluter Finsternis. Sie hat bestimmt Hunger. Und Durst! Was, wenn sie etwas isst oder trinkt, das giftig ist?"

Das saß. Severus warf Minerva einen letzten verärgerten Blick zu und ließ sie stehen.  
>„Wenn Melody bis acht Uhr nicht <em>wohlbehalten<em> im Gryffindorturm ist, komme ich sie persönlich holen", rief ihm Minerva nach, als er die Marmortreppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter eilte.

Als Severus die Türe zur Vorratskammer öffnete, brauchte er einen Moment, bis er Melody sah. Sie kauerte in der Ecke, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben. Severus näherte sich lautlos. Sie rührte sich nicht.

„Lumos", flüsterte er.

Erst als der Lichtkegel über sie glitt, erwachte sie aus ihrem Dämmerzustand und erstarrte, als sie ihn so unvermittelt vor sich stehen sah. Sie war kreideweiß und atmete flach. Angst sprach aus ihren dunklen Augen.

„Steh auf", befahl Severus und senkte den Zauberstab, um sie nicht zu blenden.

Melody stand langsam auf, den Rücken gegen die Wand gepresst. Minutenlang standen sie einander gegenüber und sahen sich an. Melody biss sich auf die Unterlippe, doch schließlich hielt sie die Stille nicht mehr länger aus. Fast tonlos fragte sie: „Was haben Sie mit mir vor?"

„Was denken Sie?", gab er zurück.

Melody wirkte ob dieser Antwort verwirrt, antwortete nach kurzem Zögern aber: „Tom hat mich einmal verprügelt, dass ich zwei Tage nicht mehr sitzen konnte. Da war ich sieben Jahre alt."

Severus wusste, wovon sie sprach. Auch er hatte einen gewalttätigen Vater gehabt, und die Erinnerungen an ihre Zusammenstöße schmerzten ihn noch heute. Er sah seine Tochter vor sich stehen, bleich und verängstigt, und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Sie bekommen eine Strafarbeit. Vier Abende, Beginn am Montagabend, zwanzig Uhr, in meinem Büro gleich gegenüber, zweite Tür. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie von hier, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Das ließ sich Melody nicht zweimal sagen. Sie rannte, so schnell es ihre weichen Knie erlaubten, aus dem Vorratsraum und durch das Klassenzimmer zum Ausgang. Sie war schon im Korridor, als ihr Snape noch nachrief: „Melden Sie sich bei Professor McGonagall. Sie will wissen, ob Sie noch leben."

Als Melody kurze Zeit später – sie hatte sich bei McGonagall gemeldet und diese hatte sich vergewissert, dass ihr nichts fehlte –, durch das Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor stolperte, wurde sie mit lautstarkem Jubel empfangen. Die Geschichte mit dem Nasenwachsfluch hatte offenbar bereits die Runde gemacht, denn zahlreiche Gryffindor trugen lange Pappnasen im Gesicht. Melody war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Sie ließ sich neben Ron in einen freien Sessel fallen.

„Du lebst noch?", fragte dieser.

„Meinst du, du wirst von der Schule geschmissen?" wollte Hermine besorgt wissen und setzte sich neben sie.

Und Harry meinte: „Also, mich hätte er dafür gevierteilt. Du bist sicher, du hast noch alle Körperteile?" Er musterte sie und bemerkte ihre roten Hände. „Du blutest ja!"

„Das ist Knatschbeerensaft", antwortete Melody müde und zog die Ärmel über ihre Hände.

Auch Mariah, Nora und Lindsay kamen herüber und erkundigten sich besorgt, wie es ihr ging. „Wir haben dich überall gesucht", erzählte Nora. „Als wir dich nirgends finden konnten, haben wir Professor McGonagall informiert."

„Danke", antwortete Melody matt.

Fred und George Weasley wollten ihr eine Pappnase und eine Brosche überreichen, auf der ein Löwe einer Schlange mit der Pranke eins auswischte, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du hast Snape die Stirn geboten und überlebt, dafür hast du einen Orden verdient", drängte George.

Gottlob mischte sich Hermine ein. „Lasst sie in Ruhe", wandte sie sich an die Zwillinge. „Seht ihr nicht, dass ihr nicht nach Feiern zumute ist?"

Fred musterte Melody mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit und meinte schließlich: „Nun ja, ein bisschen zermürbt siehst du schon aus nach deiner langen Gefangenschaft. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Snape daran gedacht hat, dir Abendessen anzubieten? Oder Mittagessen?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir besorgen dir was aus der Küche", versprach George.

Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Zwillinge aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um wenig später mit einem üppig gefüllten Tablett zurückzukommen. Melody hatte tatsächlich Hunger. Sie war selber erstaunt darüber. Aber die Erleichterung, unversehrt davon gekommen zu sein, gab ihr Appetit und sie aß hungrig den ganzen Teller leer. Danach fühlte sie sich wieder besser. Sie brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande, als sie Fred das Tablett zurückgab.

„Noch ein Nachschlag gefällig?", fragte dieser.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube, jetzt gehe ich erstmal schlafen."

Mariah folgte ihr in den Schlafsaal. „Bist du auch wirklich okay?", fragte sie.

„Ja, danke. Snape hat mich zu vier Abenden Strafarbeit verknurrt, aber ich denke, ich kann mich nicht beklagen: Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass er mich umbringt, so wie er ausgesehen hat."

Mariah musste kichern beim Gedanken an Snape mit seiner überlangen Nase. „Wir haben deine Sachen mitgenommen", fuhr sie fort und zeigte auf Melodys Bett, wo die Schultasche lag.

Da kam Melody in den Sinn, wie Snape sie entwaffnet hatte: „Merde", fluchte sie, „mein Zauberstab – den hat Snape noch."

„Wir begleiten dich morgen, wenn du ihn holen gehst", anerbot sie sich Mariah mit wenig Begeisterung.

„Ist schon okay", winkte Melody ab. „Er hat mich heute nicht gebissen, er wird mir auch morgen nichts tun."

Mariah schien von dieser Logik nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein, aber sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst", meinte sie, dann schloss sie die Tür zum Schlafsaal und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel / Strafstunden**

Gleich nach dem Frühstück am nächsten Morgen ging Melody wieder in den Kerker hinunter, um ihren Zauberstab zu holen. Ihr lag ein Stein im Magen, als sie an die Tür zu Snapes Büro klopfte und wartete, bis er „Herein!" rief.

Der Raum war ähnlich düster wie das Klassenzimmer. Nur durch ein kleines Gewölbefenster an der Rückseite des Raumes fiel etwas Licht. In der Mitte stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus massivem Eichenholz. Rundherum standen Regale, die zum einen Bücher beherbergten, zum anderen Glasgefäße, in denen alles Mögliche in bunten Lösungen schwamm. Melody schluckte leer. Ihr lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

„Ich habe gleich Unterricht", sagte Snape knapp und musterte sie mit seinen stechenden Augen.

„Bitte, Sir, könnte ich meinen Zauberstab wieder haben?", bat Melody kleinlaut. „Wir haben gleich Verwandlungen bei Professor McGonagall."

Snape sah sie nachdenklich mit gerunzelter Stirn an und trommelte dabei mit den Fingern auf die Schreibtischplatte. Melodys Zauberstab lag vor ihm neben dem Tintenfass. Snape nahm ihn in die Hand, zögerte und warnte sie: „Richten Sie nie mehr einen Zauberstab gegen mich, Miss Rohan."

Als Melody stumm den Kopf schüttelte, streckte ihr Snape den Zauberstab entgegen. Melody ergriff ihn, doch Snape hielt ihn fest. Einen Augenblick lang maßen sich die beiden mit Blicken, bevor er los ließ. „Raus hier", knurrte er, „ich erwarte Sie am Montagabend. Seien Sie pünktlich."

Melody war pünktlich. Sie wartete nervös auf dem Korridor, bis die Turmuhr zu schlagen begann, dann klopfte sie. Snape stand auf, als sie den Raum betrat.

„Sie machen Inventur der Zaubertränkezutaten", verkündete er ihr. „Sie können im allgemein zugängigen Vorratsraum hinter dem Klassenzimmer beginnen. Den Raum kennen Sie ja bereits." – maliziöses Grinsen – „Sie finden dort alles, was sie benötigen. Wenn Sie damit fertig sind, was bestimmt nicht heute Abend der Fall sein wird, fahren Sie mit meinem persönlichen Vorratsschrank fort." Mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf eine Tür an der linken Wand des Büros.

Melody beeilte sich, Snapes Büro wieder zu verlassen und betrat das dunkle Klassenzimmer. Es wirkte noch düsterer als schon bei Tag in einer Gruppe von Schülern. Die Tür zum Vorratsraum stand offen. Melody verspürte einen Anflug von Panik, als sie den Raum betrat. Wenigstens war es diesmal nicht dunkel: zwei Fackeln hingen an den Wänden. Der Raum sah gespenstisch aus in ihrem flackernden Licht.

Auf einem Tisch neben der Tür lagen ein Pergament, eine Feder und ein Tintenfass bereit. Melody begann die Liste zu lesen: Aalaugen, Abessinische Schrumpffeige, Affodilwurzel ..." Die Liste war lang, sehr lang.

Melody seufzte und wandte sich den Gläsern zu, die auf den staubigen Regalen standen. Sie waren alle beschriftet, allerdings war bei einzelnen Etiketten die Schrift durch den Kontakt mit zahlreichen fettigen und klebrigen Fingern kaum noch lesbar. Nach einigem Suchen fand sie die Aalaugen: Sie schwammen in einer schleimigen Substanz in einem Einweckglas. Melody schüttelte sich und stellte es angewidert zurück. Von den Schrumpffeigen gab es noch drei volle Gläser. Die Affodilwurzeln fand sie nicht.

Melody begann, alle Zutaten alphabetisch zu ordnen. Wo nötig beschriftete sie die Etiketten neu. Es war eine langwierige Arbeit. Auf einem fast leeren Glas mit hellgelbem Pulver war die Schrift überhaupt nicht mehr zu entziffern. Melody biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie würde wohl oder übel Snape fragen müssen. Sie stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und arbeitete sich weiter durch die Regale durch, um den Moment noch etwas hinauszuschieben, wenn sie Snape wieder unter die Augen treten musste. Im Laufe des Abends kam noch ein Glas dazu, in dem zwei kugelige Gebilde grünbrauner Farbe lagen. Melody nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und trug die beiden Gläser in Snapes Büro hinüber.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor", unterbrach sie Snape bei seiner Lektüre.

Er blickte unwirsch auf.

„Ich weiß nicht, was in diesen Gläsern ist. Die Schrift ist nicht mehr zu entziffern. Könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, was es ist?"

Sie machte sich auf eine seiner hämischen Bemerkungen gefasst. Doch Snape beantwortete nur knapp ihre Fragen. „Ranunculi-Wurzelpuder und Bezoar."

„Und was sind diese Bezoar genau?" Melody deutete auf die grünbraunen Klumpen im Glas.

Snape sah sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick an. „Bezoar sind Steine, die im Magen von Ziegen entstehen. Sie sind eine wichtige Ingredienz für Gegenmittel gegen zahlreiche Vergiftungen."

Nach kurzem Zögern stand er auf, ging zu einem Regal an der rechten Wand des Büros und nahm ein dickes Buch herunter. Er wog es nachdenklich in der Hand und reichte es Melody schließlich wortlos. „Zaubertrankzutaten: Herkunft und Wirkung" stand auf dem ledergebundenen Umschlag.

Melody nahm das Buch mit sich in den Vorratsraum, legte es auf den Tisch, weil es zu schwer war, um in einer Hand zu halten, und schlug es auf. _Eileen__Prince_ stand auf dem Innendeckel. Das Buch schien schon ziemlich alt zu sein und war mit handschriftlichen Notizen versehen. Melody schlug die Bezoar nach, und anschließend auch die Ranunculi, die sie unter dem Namen _Hahnenfu_ß kannte.

Die Idee war Severus erst gekommen, als Melody sich nach den Bezoar erkundigt hatte. Er gestand es sich selber nur ungern ein, aber er nahm ihr Interesse mit gewisser Befriedigung wahr. Es besänftigte seinen verletzten Stolz. Deshalb hatte er ihr das alte „Zaubertrankzutaten" mitgegeben, das seine Mutter bereits benutzt hatte – ein Klassiker, die Bibel aller gebräuchlichen Zaubertrankzutaten. Und offenbar schien Melody interessiert. Umso besser, dann hatte die Strafe auch gleich einen pädagogischen Nutzen ...

Melody brauchte zwei Abende, um den allgemeinen Vorratsraum zu inventieren. Sie hatte Snapes Wink mit dem Buch verstanden und nutzte die Gelegenheit, viele der Zutaten in dem dicken Wälzer nachzuschlagen und etwas über ihre Herkunft, Zubereitung und Verwendung zu lesen. Das Inventieren dauerte so zwar viel länger, doch Snape stellte keine Fragen, und instinktiv spürte Melody, dass sie sich die Zeit nehmen durfte, ihren Wissenstand etwas aufzubessern.

Als Melody am dritten Abend in Snapes Büro trat, schloss dieser die Tür zu seinem persönlichen Vorratsraum auf. Hier war es Melody wesentlich mulmiger zumute. Der Raum war klein, nicht viel größer als ein begehbarer Schrank. Geradeaus gab es eine weitere Türe, der Rest des Raumes war voller Regale, die sich unter dem Gewicht von Hunderten von Gläsern und Flaschen bogen. Und was darin alles so eingelegt war, jagte Melody Schauer über den Rücken. Snape warnte sie, nichts zu öffnen oder fallen zu lassen, da es sich nicht nur um wertvolle und schwer erhältliche, sondern zum Teil auch um hochgiftige Substanzen handelte. Dann ging er in sein Büro zurück und ließ Melody alleine. Sie war froh, dass er im Raum nebenan am Vorbereiten der nächsten Lektionen war. Er mochte zwar wortkarg und mürrisch und bisweilen unausstehlich sein, aber seine Gegenwart gab ihr ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit inmitten dieser widerlichen, in Alkohol, Essig oder Öl eingelegten schleimigen Teile von Pflanzen und Tieren.

Die Geschichte mit dem Nasenwachsfluch hatte sich in Windeseile in ganz Hogwarts verbreitet. Die Schüler wisperten auf den Korridoren, zeigten sich hinter Snapes Rücken die lange Nase und warfen Melody neugierige Blicke zu. Niemand hatte sie bisher besonders zur Kenntnis genommen; niemand wusste, wer sie war und woher sie kam. Ein Hauch von Traurigkeit und Melancholie lag in ihren Augen und sie wirkte stets etwas abwesend und bedrückt. Sie war oft alleine und schien die anderen Schüler zu meiden. Dass sie Snape herausgefordert und ihn zum Gespött von Hogwarts gemacht hatte, verschaffte ihr einen Bekanntheitsgrad, der ihr selber äußerst unangenehm war. Zum ersten Mal fragten sich die Schüler, wer die Neue eigentlich war. Es gingen verschieden Versionen über ihre Herkunft um. Neville erzählte allen, die ihn danach fragten, dass ihre Eltern Muggel gewesen und umgebracht worden waren – die Version, die Lupin erzählt hatte. Melodys Mitschülerinnen hielten dagegen, dass Melody selber gesagt hatte, ihre Mutter sei eine Hexe gewesen, ihr Vater allerdings ein Muggel.

Draco Malfoy schrieb noch am selben Abend eine Eule an seinen Vater und berichtete amüsiert von Snapes überlangen Nase und von dem Mädchen, das sie ihm angehext hatte, Melody Rohan. Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort von seinem Vater warten. Lucius Malfoy konnte ihm erklären, wer Melody war: keine Rohan, sondern die Tochter der vor dreizehn Jahren getöteten Aurorin Liz Cartney, die mitgeholfen hatte, ihn vor Gericht und seine Schwägerin nach Azkaban zu bringen. Dass er Melody vor zwei Monaten persönlich getroffen hatte, erwähnte er nicht. Und dass sie ihn, einen erwachsenen Zauberer, mit einem Schockzauber außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, sollte allein sein Geheimnis bleiben.

Draco Malfoy brannte darauf herauszuposaunen, was ihm sein Vater über Melody verraten hatte. Er musste nicht lange auf eine Gelegenheit warten. Als er am nächsten Nachmittag mit Crabbe und Goyle das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verließ, warteten auf dem Korridor bereits die Erstklässler auf den Unterricht. Als Malfoy Melody etwas abseits entdeckte, breitete sich ein bösartiges Grinsen über sein Gesicht aus. Er trat auf sie zu und sagte laut: „Ach, seht mal, wen wir hier haben!"

Melody sah alarmiert hoch, als sie seine gedehnte Stimme hörte. Sie kannte den Jungen, der sie herablassend musterte, zwar nicht, doch seine Stimme und die blassblauen Augen weckten in ihr böse Erinnerungen.

„Haltet eure Nasen fest", rief Malfoy spöttisch. „Miss Rohan blickt uns an!" Crabbe und Goyle grinsten dümmlich. Alle drei hielten ihre Hände vor die Nasen.

Melody wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Da stellte sich Fred Massey neben sie. „Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy", sagte er tapfer zu Malfoy, der gut einen Kopf größer als er selber war.

Malfoy sah den Erstklässler von oben herab an und schob ihn grob zur Seite. „Ich würde mich nicht zu oft in ihrer Begleitung blicken lassen", grollte er. „Sie ist kein guter Umgang." Er fixierte Melody mit seinem stechenden Blick. „Sie hat vielleicht vergessen, es zu erwähnen, aber ihre Mutter war ein Halbblut und eine Hure."

„Hör auf", fauchte Melody. Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Ach, ist es nicht so, Rohan?", fragte Malfoy boshaft, und etwas lauter, damit ihn auch alle hörten: „Wer dein Vater ist, das weiß niemand so genau, oder? Der hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht, noch bevor du auf der Welt warst ... Er war ein Feigling, bestimmt ein Muggel."

„Halt die Klappe", schrie Melody. Ihre Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze, aus denen Funken sprühten.

„Pass auf, wie du mit einem Vertrauensschüler sprichst, Rohan", warnte Malfoy sie mit gedehnter Stimme.

„Meine Mutter war keine Hure. Sie war eine Aurorin, und zwar eine verdammt gute."

„Nicht gut genug offenbar", höhnte Malfoy. „Sonst würde sie noch leben."

Melody packte ihr Buch „Theorie der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Sie machte einen entschlossenen Schritt auf Malfoy zu und knallte ihm das dicke Buch mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, und mit der ganzen Wut, die in ihr kochte, ins Gesicht. Ein hässliches, knackendes Geräusch war zu hören. Malfoy fluchte und hielt sich seine Nase, die zu bluten begonnen hatte. Crabbe packte Melody am Arm.

„Lass mich", schrie sie ihn an und trat ihm gegen das Schienbein.

„Was ist denn hier draußen los?", fragte eine süßliche Stimme. Umbridge streckte den Kopf aus dem Klassenzimmer, um zu sehen, was der Grund für den Aufruhr im Korridor war.

„Miss Rohan hat mich ins Gesicht geschlagen", beeilte sich Malfoy zu sagen. Das Blut tropfte von seinem Kinn auf seinen Umhang.

„Malfoy hat –", versuchte Melody zu entgegnen, aber Umbridge schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Miss Rohan", sagte sie entrüstet. „Wir schlagen keine anderen Schüler. Ich dulde keine Gewalttätigkeiten an dieser Schule."

„Aber Malfoy –", versuchte sich Melody zu rechtfertigen.

„Nichts da, Miss Rohan. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für solch primitives Verhalten, wie Sie es soeben an den Tag gelegt haben. Sie erhalten eine Strafarbeit und erscheinen heute Abend in meinem Büro."

„Da kann ich nicht", murmelte Melody. „Da habe ich bereits eine Strafstunde bei Professor Snape."

„Ach, Sie sammeln Strafstunden?", bemerkte Umbridge spitz. „Nun, dann kommen Sie morgen Abend zu mir. Ich erwarte Sie um acht Uhr in meinem Büro."

Am Abend ging Melody niedergeschlagen zu ihrer vierten und letzten Strafarbeit bei Snape. Nach dem Zusammenstoß mit Malfoy und Umbridge war ihre Moral am Boden. _Noch__einen__Abend__in__Snapes__grässlichem__Vorratsraum__und__ich__drehe__durch_, dachte Melody, bevor sie schweren Herzens an die Bürotür klopfte. Niemand antwortete. Sie wartete einen Augenblick und klopfte noch einmal ... Als wieder keine Antwort kam, öffnete sie die Tür einen Spalt breit und spähte ins Büro hinein: es war leer.

„Professor Snape?", fragte sie laut und trat ein. „Professor Snape? Sind Sie da?"

„Ich bin hier drüben", kam die Stimme des Zaubertränkelehrers aus der offenen Tür des Vorratsraumes. „Kommen Sie."

Melody seufzte resigniert und betrat den Vorratsraum. Er war zu ihrem Erstaunen ebenfalls leer, dafür stand die gegenüberliegende Tür offen. Melody ging hinüber und staunte. Hier war offenbar Snapes persönliches Labor. Regale und Tische standen an den Wänden. Kessel in unterschiedlichen Größen und aus unterschiedlichen Legierungen, Destillierkolben, Mörser, Waagen, Schöpflöffel, Kellen, Glasphiolen und Messer hingen oder lagen bereit ... An der Decke waren Schnüre gespannt, von denen getrocknete Kräuter hingen.

Snape leerte gerade ein Maß Wasser in einen rußgeschwärzten Kessel, der über einem prasselnden Feuer hing. Melody blieb unschlüssig unter der Tür stehen.

„Sie können den Mondstein pulverisieren", wies Snape sie ohne aufzublicken an und deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem ein großer Steinmörser stand. Daneben lag ein farbloser Stein, der bläulich-silbrig schimmerte. Melody beeilte sich, einige Krumen Mondstein im Mörser zu zerkleinern.

„Ich brauche genau sieben Gramm Pulver", forderte Snape und beobachtete, wie das Wasser im Kessel langsam zu sieden begann. „Anschließend hacken Sie die Affodilwurzel", fügte er an und blickte sie zum ersten Mal kurz an. Dann nahm er ein Fläschchen vom Tisch und gab drei Tropfen einer weißlichen Lösung und zwei Zweige Liebstöckel ins Wasser und wartete, bis die Mischung eine grüne Färbung angenommen hatte. „Schütten Sie jetzt das Mondsteinpulver hinein", verlangte er, ohne den Blick vom Kessel zu heben. Melody maß mit zittrigen Fingern sieben – genau sieben – Gramm auf der Messingwaage ab und schüttete die richtige Menge in das Gebräu. Es zischte.

„Jetzt bereiten Sie die Affodilwurzel vor. Hacken Sie sie so fein, wie Sie können. Je feiner die Wurzel gehackt ist, desto länger hält die Wirkung des Tranks an."

Melody nahm die Wurzel und begann sie zu zerkleinern. Es erinnerte sie ein wenig –aber wirklich nur ein wenig – an die Abende, an denen sie mit Hanna zusammen in ihrer kleinen Küche in Rickmansworth gestanden und gekocht hatte. Es waren ihre liebsten Abende gewesen. Zusammen etwas kreieren, mit neuen Geschmacks kombinationen experimentieren, Gemüse kunstvoll schneiden, Teller schön anrichten und anschließend das Essen zusammen genießen ... Die Erinnerung tat weh. Melody zog die Nase hoch und biss auf die Zähne.

Severus blickte überrascht auf und runzelte die Stirn, als er Melodys zusammen gekniffenen Augen und ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

„Miss Rohan?", fragte er. „Sind Sie fertig mit der Wurzel?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fuhr gleich fort: „Dann kommen Sie her und rühren Sie weiter. Im Uhrzeigersinn. In exakt zwei Minuten müssen Sie die gehackte Wurzel dazugeben." Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihr die Kelle und legte seine Taschenuhr neben sie auf den Tisch. Er ging in den Vorratsraum hinüber und nahm den Nieswurzsirup vom Regal. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen.

Melody stand über den Kessel gebeugt und rührte, die Augen starr auf die Uhr gerichtet. Allmählich entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge wieder. Zurück blieb eine fast greifbare Traurigkeit. Sie strich sich eine feuchte Strähne aus dem Gesicht – sie trug die Haare heute zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden – und seufzte. Severus beobachtete sie eine Weile, bevor er wieder ins Labor kam und einen prüfenden Blick in den Kessel warf.

„Jetzt die Affodilwurzel", sagte er ruhig. „Danach rühren Sie im Gegenuhrzeigersinn weiter, bis der Dampf silbrig schimmert."

Die anfängliche Anspannung fiel langsam von Melody ab. Snape wirkte heute nicht so furchteinflößend wie in den letzten Wochen während des Unterrichts. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er selber konzentriert am Arbeiten war. Keine hämischen Worte, keine herablassenden Blicke. Melody stellte mit Verwunderung fest, dass es ihr, wenn sie nicht ständig Angst davor hatte, von Snape bloßgestellt oder beleidigt zu werden, viel leichter fiel, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie der Dampf allmählich seine blaue Farbe verlor und silbrig wurde.

Snape ließ sie abwechslungsweise die nächsten Zutaten vorbereiten oder rühren. Es war ein komplexer Zaubertrank, komplexer auf jeden Fall als alles, was sie bisher in Snapes Unterricht gebraut hatten. Ein Zaubertrank, den man nur im Team brauen konnte, da der Trank kontinuierlich umgerührt werden musste. Melody vermutete, dass es für Snape durchaus leicht gewesen wäre, die Kelle mit einem Zauberspruch zu belegen, damit sie den Trank selbständig umgerührt hätte, und sie war ein bisschen stolz darauf, dass er sie an diesem komplizierten Trank – sie hatte nicht einmal gefragt, was sie brauten – mitarbeiten ließ. Offenbar traute er ihr doch mehr zu als es im Unterricht den Anschein machte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich mit ihrem eigenwilligen Aufbegehren etwas Respekt verschafft? So sonderbar es war, aber Melody genoss den Abend beinahe, wäre da nicht die Strafarbeit bei Umbridge am nächsten Abend gewesen, die ihr auf dem Magen lag, und Malfoy, der sie mit seiner beleidigenden Bemerkung über ihre Mutter und ihren Vater zutiefst getroffen und verletzt hatte.

_So, ihr Lieben,_

_mit diesem Kapitel verabschiede ich mich für eine Woche in den Urlaub :o)_

_Ihr habt solange Zeit, diese Geschichte weiterzuträumen, euch auszumalen, wie Umbridges Strafstunde aussehen wird, wie Snape darauf reagiert, wenn er das mit der Strafstunde herausfindet, und wie es Melody nach dieser niederschmetternden Woche wohl geht. Damit ihr nicht alleine seid mit euren Gedanken, habt ihr hier Platz und Zeit, eure Wünsche, Befürchtungen und Vorstellungen hier zu deponieren. „1 Rolle Pergament von jedem, der diesen Text ließt", würde Snape sagen. Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, bitte! Ich werde jeden einzelnen beantworten. Und das nächste Kapitel gibt es am nächsten Sonntag, gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort!_

_Liebe Grüsse und bis bald, fiirvogel_


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel / Auf dem Astronomieturm**

Nach dem Abendessen am folgenden Tag stieg Melody in den dritten Stock hinauf und klopfte an Umbridges Bürotüre. Umbridge erwartete sie bereits.

„Kommen Sie herein, Miss Rohan", begrüßte sie Melody mit ihrer falschen, süßlichen Stimme. Melody registrierte teilnahmslos die rosafarbenen Tapeten und die kitschigen Wandteller mit putzigen Kätzchen, die sie neugierig ansahen. „Hier drüben, kommen Sie", sagte Umbridge freundlich. „Sie setzen sich hierhin."

Melody setzte sich benommen an den Holztisch, auf dem ein Pergamentbogen und eine lange, schmale Feder mit scharfer Spitze lag. Der fünfte Abend Strafstunde in Folge! Und die Lehrer – inklusive Snape und Umbridge – erwarteten, dass sie neben den regulären Hausaufgaben auch noch den Unterrichtsstoff aufarbeitete, den sie verpasst hatte. Langsam aber sicher wuchs Melody alles über den Kopf. Die Tage waren anstrengend, und in den Nächten lag sie oft stundenlang wach, obwohl sie todmüde war. Sie versuchte mit allen Mitteln, wach zu bleiben, denn der Schlaf brachte mit erschreckender Zuverlässigkeit den Albtraum zurück, den sie sosehr fürchtete und aus dem sie jedes Mal schweißgebadet und zitternd erwachte.

„Nun ... ich möchte, dass Sie für mich etwas schreiben", erklärte Umbridge und riss Melody aus ihrer Lethargie. „Ich möchte, dass Sie schreiben: _Ich__schlage__andere__Schüler__nicht_."

Melody starrte dumpf auf das Pergament, nahm die Feder in die Hand und zögerte. „Professor Umbridge?", fragte sie. „Ich habe keine Tinte."

Umbridge lächelte undurchsichtig. „Sie werden keine Tinte brauchen. Fangen Sie einfach an zu schreiben."

Melody seufzte und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Was für eine Sinnlosigkeit! Zeilen schreiben! Da war Snapes Vorratsraum besser gewesen! Ein bisschen gruseliger, zugegeben, aber spannender, und sie hatte an den letzten vier Abenden einige interessante Dinge gelesen und sich über zahlreiche Zaubertrankzutaten informiert. Und nun sollte sie Zeilen schreiben. _Ich__schlage__andere__Schüler__nicht_!

Melody setzte zum Schreiben an und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der rechten Hand. Das Wort, das sie geschrieben hatte, erschien in rot auf dem Pergament und als feiner Schnitt auf ihrem Handrücken. Sie blickte zu Umbridge hinüber. Diese lächelte ihr nur schadenfroh zu. „Fahren Sie fort. Ich schlage vor, Sie schreiben, bis die Botschaft sich eingeprägt hat", sagte sie.

Melody sah auf ihre Hand, wo das eingeritzte Wort bereits wieder verheilt war. Sie setzte die Feder erneut auf das Pergament und schrieb: „_Ich__schlage__andere__Schüler__nicht__"__._ Wieder durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz ihre Hand, und wieder verheilten die eingeritzten Worte innerhalb von Sekunden. Zurück blieb eine leicht gerötete Stelle.

Melody verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl. Sie schrieb und schrieb und ihre rechte Hand brannte wie Feuer. Endlich erhob sich Umbridge und kam zu ihr hinüber.

„Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Hand", forderte sie Melody auf. Sie nickte zufrieden, als sie die sich nun deutlich abzeichnende frische Narbe sah. „Ja, ich denke, das sollte genügen. Sie werden es auch nicht mehr vergessen, mein Kind, nicht wahr?", fragte sie mit einem mütterlichen Lächeln.

Melody schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie musste auf die Zähne beißen, damit sie Umbridge nicht anschrie. In ihr drin brodelte es: Hass, ohnmächtige Wut und verletzter Stolz zerrten an ihr.

„Gut, dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen." Umbridge schenkte Melody noch einmal ein falsches Lächeln und entließ sie.

Melody drehte sich um und verließ Umbridges Büro ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick zurück. Sie eilte durch die leeren, dunklen Korridore zum Gryffindorturm. Auch der Gemeinschaftsraum war bereits leer. Es musste schon ziemlich spät sein. Sie durchquerte den leeren Raum und stieg die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Erstklässlerinnen hinauf. Dort zog sie sich aus, schlüpfte in ihren Pyjama und ging die Zähne putzen. Danach legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte gegen die Decke. Ihre Hand brannte und pochte unablässig. Langsam stieg die ohnmächtige Wut in ihr hoch und überwältigte sie. Heiße Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie fühlte sich zutiefst gedemütigt und verletzt. Sie sah Umbridges selbstgefälliges Gesicht vor sich, Malfoy, wie er ihre Mutter verhöhnte, sie hörte seine gedehnte Stimme in ihrem Kopf – „ihre Mutter ist eine Hure" – und sah plötzlich den Todesser vor sich, der sie verfolgt hatte. „Ich will nur meinen Spaß haben", hörte sie ihn lachen – dieselbe gedehnte Stimme – und dann „Crucio". Melody rollte sich zusammen und versuchte, normal zu atmen. Ihre Kehle brannte, ihre Hand brannte. Ihre Verzweiflung verschaffte sich einen Weg nach draußen: Sie begann zu schluchzen.

„Melody, bist du das?", fragte Mariah im Bett nebenan mit verschlafener Stimme.

„Entschuldigung", flüsterte Melody. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann schwang sie, plötzlich entschlossen, die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Turnschuhe, zog ihr weißes Kapuzenshirt über, schnappte sich ihre Mütze und ging zur Tür. Sie hatte sie bereits erreicht, als sie noch einmal umkehrte und ihren Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttischchen lag, einsteckte. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück verließ sie den Schlafsaal und hastete durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als sie das Portrait von innen öffnete, guckte sie die fette Dame missbilligend an. „He, was soll das? Es ist mitten in der Nacht", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte Melody tonlos und rannte weiter den dunklen Korridor hinunter.

Mitternacht war bereits vorbei, als Severus Snape von den Gewächshäusern zum Schloss hinaufstieg. Er hatte Beinwellwurzel ausgegraben – das sollte man vorzugsweise bei Vollmond tun. Plötzlich stutzte er: er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, auf den Zinnen des Astronomieturmes eine Gestalt gesehen zu haben. Hastig verstaute er die Wurzeln in einer Tasche seines weiten Umhanges und betrat das Schloss. Er fluchte, als er die zahllosen Stufen hinaufstieg. Der Astronomieturm war ein beliebter Ort für Schüler, die ungestört etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen wollten. Denen würde er ihr Schäferstündchen aber gehörig verderben.

Oben angekommen trat er auf die Plattform hinaus und donnerte: „Was ist denn hier los? Sperrstunde ist schon lange gewesen."

Ein Mädchen lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen und erstarrte zur Salzsäule, als sie ihn erblickte. Severus war genauso perplex wie sie und starrte sie sekundenlang sprachlos an. Seine ... Tochter? Sie war leichenblass, hatte eingetrocknete Tränenspuren im Gesicht und zerzauste Haare. Ihre dunklen Augen wirkten dumpf und abgelöscht, und in ihrem Blick lag abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung.

„Was machen Sie hier?" fragte Severus barsch und hoffte, der Schreck, den ihr Anblick ihm eingejagt hatte, schwang nicht in seiner Stimme mit.

Melody schwieg.

„Miss Rohan", fragte Severus noch einmal eindringlich. „Was tun Sie um diese Zeit hier oben?"

Melody gab keine Antwort. Sie blickte geradewegs durch ihn hindurch. Ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo hinter ihm, jenseits der fassbaren Welt. „Ich wollte ...", flüsterte sie und brach ab.

„Was wollten Sie?"

„Ich ..." Sie sah verloren um sich. Doch dann schien plötzlich wieder etwas Leben in sie zu kommen. Sie blickte Severus mit ihren obsidianschwarzen Augen direkt an und fragte: „Sir, gibt es ... ich glaube, ich habe vorhin ... Kann es sein, dass ich ein Einhorn gesehen habe?"

Severus wusste einen Moment lange nicht, was er von diesem abrupten Themenwechsel halten sollte, sagte dann aber: „Im Verbotenen Wald lebt eine kleine Herde von Einhörnern. Manchmal kommen sie in der Nacht an den Waldrand, um zu äsen."

Melodys Augen leuchteten einen Wimpernschlag lange auf. Sie ging schnell hinüber zu den Zinnen und schaute hinunter. „Können wir sie suchen gehen?", fragte sie.

Severus kämpfte den übermächtigen Drang, Melody von den Zinnen zurückzuzerren, hinunter und antwortete stattdessen: „Einhörner sind sehr scheue Tiere. Sie lassen selten Menschen an sich heran. Außerdem" – sein Blick wanderte missbilligend an ihr hinunter – „scheinen Sie mir nicht für einen nächtlichen Waldspaziergang gekleidet."

Melody trug unter einem weißen Kapuzenshirt offensichtlich einen Pyjama. Ihre nackten Füße steckten in Turnschuhen, die sie nicht einmal geschnürt hatte. Sie zitterte leicht, die Oktobernächte waren bereits empfindlich kalt. Neben ihr auf dem Boden lagen ihre Mütze, die sie offenbar immer mit sich herumtrug, und ihr Zauberstab.

„Sie kommen jetzt mit in mein Büro", sagte Severus mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Er deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihre Mütze und ihren Zauberstab und murmelte „Accio", worauf ihm beides in die Hände flog.

In den Kerkern unten öffnete er seine Bürotür und trat zurück, um Melody den Vortritt zu lassen. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Severus führte sie durch eine weitere Tür auf der rechten Seite in seinen persönlichen Wohnraum hinüber. Der Raum war voller Bücher. In einem Erker standen ein Tisch und vier Stühle, daneben ein altertümlicher Sekretär aus dunklem Holz, und vor dem Kamin gab es eine Sitzgruppe aus schwarzem Leder um ein kleines Tischchen herum.

„Setzen Sie sich", befahl Severus und legte Melodys Zauberstab und ihre Mütze auf das Tischchen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Feuerstelle, worauf sich sogleich Flammen an dem aufgeschichteten Holz empor zu fressen begannen. Dann schnippte er mit dem Zauberstab, und eine Kanne schwebte durch den Raum und hängte sich selber an den dafür vorgesehenen Haken über dem Feuer, das nun bereits munter prasselte. Schließlich drehte Severus sich um. Sein Blick ruhte lange auf seiner Tochter. Sie saß in sich zusammengesunken auf der Couch und stierte auf ihre Schuhe hinunter. Ihr Gesicht war blass und ernst. Sie hatte die Stirn gefurcht und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Severus fuhr sich mit dem Finger über den Mund und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Schließlich fragte er: „Was haben Sie auf dem Turm gemacht, Miss Rohan?"

„Nichts", kam die geflüsterte Antwort.

„Das können Sie irgendwo machen", entgegnete er kühl. „Warum waren Sie dort oben?"

Melody gab keine Antwort mehr. Sie schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Es irritierte ihn, dass sie ihm einfach die Antwort verweigerte. Nach kurzem Zögern ging er entschlossen zum Sekretär hinüber und holte ein kleines Fläschchen durchsichtigen Inhalts aus einer der zahllosen Schubladen hervor. Er setzte sich Melody gegenüber in den Sessel, stellte das Fläschchen zwischen sich und seine Tochter auf den Tisch und fasste sie scharf ins Auge.

„Wissen Sie, was das ist?", fragte er.

Melody schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Das ist Veritaserum", erklärte er mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme. „Drei Tropfen davon genügen, damit Sie bereitwillig Ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse vor mir ausbreiten." Er machte eine Pause, um seinen Worten mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht, Ihnen Veritaserum zu verabreichen. Ich will wissen, was Sie auf dem Astronomieturm oben gesucht haben."

Melody zog die Nase hoch. Ein Schauer ging durch ihren ganzen Körper. Sie blickte zum Kamin hinüber. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Was soll ich hier?", fragte sie das Feuer. „Was mache ich hier in Hogwarts? Ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich habe dreizehn Jahre lang gelernt, dass Zauberei etwas Schreckliches, Unverzeihbares war, das bestraft wurde. Ich schämte mich, weil ich anders war. Und jetzt? Jetzt bin ich immer noch anders, noch schlimmer anders. Und ich schäme mich immer noch. Ich muss mit elfjährigen Kindern zusammen in die Klasse. Ich weiß nichts von alledem, was sie wissen, ich kriege die Dinge nicht hin, die sie können. Ich habe nachts Albträume und wache schreiend auf und ... Ich will weg von hier. Einfach weg! Ich möchte nach – nach Hause." Ihre Stimme wurde zu einem Flüstern. „Ich habe kein ... Zuhause mehr. Keine Eltern mehr. Meine Mutter ist tot, Hanna und Tom sind tot, ich habe niemanden mehr. Niemanden!"

„Was ist mit Remus Lupin?", presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Melody hielt einen Augenblick inne, dann seufzte sie. „Er hat soviel für mich getan", antwortete sie. „Aber er kann mich doch nicht zu sich nach Hause nehmen. Er hat viel zu tun, ist oft unterwegs. Er sagt, dass es das Beste für mich ist, wenn ich hier bleibe ... Und ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihm einfach so in den Weg geworfen worden bin und er sich verpflichtet fühlt, sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich möchte das nicht. Ich will ..." Sie schwieg und sah den Flammen zu. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen, und als sie blinzelte, fiel eine hinunter. Aus der Kanne dampfte es, aber Severus merkte es nicht.

„Ich will ...", versuchte sie erneut, ihre Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. „Ich will weg von hier. Ich möchte meinen Vater finden und bei ihm bleiben."

„Wo wollen Sie ihn suchen?", fragte Severus nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Melody kleinlaut. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht, wie er heißt oder wo lebt er. Oder wie er aussieht ... Ich weiß nichts über ihn. Das ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Ich könnte ihm gegenüberstehen und würde es nicht merken ... es sei denn" – sie legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten – „es sei denn, es gibt so etwas wie eine magnetische Anziehungskraft zwischen Kindern und ihren Eltern."

Bei diesen Worten stand Severus abrupt auf und wich hinter den Sessel zurück. Er legte die Hände auf die Rücklehne und beobachtete Melody mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Bei Liz' Gabe, in die Menschen hineinzusehen, traute er es ihrer Tochter durchaus zu, dass sie plötzlich aufblickte und spürte, wem sie hier gerade gegenüber saß. Um noch etwas mehr Distanz zwischen sich und seine Tochter zu bringen, ging er zum Feuer hinüber. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs hin erschien aus dem Nichts ein Tablett mit zwei Tassen, Zucker und einem Kännchen Milch. Mit dem Zauberstab dirigierte er die Kanne mit kochendem Wasser heran, gab Teekraut hinein und rührte um.

„Möchten Sie Tee?", fragte er.

Melody blickte auf und nickte. „Ja, gerne."

Severus stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch, rührte noch einmal und goss den Tee durch ein Sieb in die bereitstehenden Tassen. Melody nahm sich die Zuckerschale und begann, Zucker in ihren Tee zu schaufeln. Severus traute sich nicht, seinen Tee gleich wie sie zu trinken. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihm die Besorgnis eines Vaters und die Angst davor, enttarnt zu werden, momentan ins Gesicht geschrieben standen. Sonderbar, er hatte sich in all den Jahren seiner Agententätigkeit seiner Tarnung immer sicher gefühlt, und jetzt saß er hier vor einer Dreizehnjährigen und fürchtete sich, dass sie ihn durchschaute?

Severus seufzte und gab einen großzügigen Schluck Milch in seinen Tee. Auf Zucker verzichtete er ganz. Dann lehnte er sich mit seiner Tasse in der Hand im Sessel zurück und beobachtete Melody nachdenklich. Sie hatte dieselben dunklen, leicht gewellten Haare wie ihre Mutter gehabt hatte. Und wie Liz' Haare schimmerten auch ihre leicht rötlich im Licht des Feuers. Sie trug sie allerdings länger als Liz. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren ihrer Mutter aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, die feine Nase, der Mund, bis zum Grübchen im Kinn. Severus staunte, wie genau er sich nach so vielen Jahren noch an Liz erinnern konnte.

Es schien ihm beinahe, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er ihr zum letzten Mal gegenüber gestanden hatte. Sie hatten sich an dem Abend gestritten. Liz hatte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen angefunkelt. Sie verlangte von ihm, dass er bei ihr blieb. Für immer. „Wenn du jetzt gehst, brauchst du nicht mehr wieder zu kommen", drohte sie. Er wurde wütend, konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb sie das von ihm verlangte. Es war nicht möglich, darüber waren sie sich immer einig gewesen: sie war eine Aurorin, er galt nach wie vor als Todesser und hatte eine wichtige und lebensgefährliche Aufgabe als Dumbledores Spion in den Reihen der Getreuen des Dunklen Lords. Er konnte seinen Posten nicht verlassen. Dumbledore war überzeugt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren würde, und er verließ sich auf ihn, Severus Snape. Er musste sich bereithalten. Das sollte doch auch Liz klar sein. Er war zu spät gekommen, ihre Eltern vor den Häschern des Dunklen Lords zu retten. Das würde ihm nicht noch einmal passieren, das hatte er sich geschworen. Er würde seine Mission nicht vernachlässigen, und wenn es bedeutete, dass Liz grollte. Später, wenn sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, würde er noch einmal mit ihr darüber reden, nahm sich Severus vor, als er die Türe hinter sich zuzog ... Aber es gab kein Später mehr.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, dann blickte er wieder zu Melody hinüber. Sie rührte immer noch in ihrer Tasse herum. Severus fielen plötzlich die roten Narben auf ihrem rechten Handrücken auf.

„Was ist das?", fragte er kühl und zeigte auf ihre Hand. Melody versuchte, die Hand zu verstecken, doch er bestand darauf, sie zu sehen.

„Umbridge gab mir eine Strafarbeit", gestand Melody kleinlaut. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich.

„Wann haben Sie nur Zeit für alle Ihre Strafstunden", wunderte sich Snape mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Melody antwortete nicht, holte stattdessen tief Luft und machte ihrem verletzten Stolz Luft. „Wieso darf Umbridge so etwas machen?", fragte sie mit unverhohlenem Hass in der Stimme. „Wie kann eine Schule zulassen, dass diese ... diese ..." – sie suchte nach einem Wort – „diese Hexe" – sie war sich bewusst, dass „Hexe" in einer Schule für Hexerei kein geeignetes Schimpfwort war, aber ihr fiel nichts Besseres ein – „von ihren Schülern verlangt, dass sie sich zur Strafe selber die Hände aufritzen? Das wäre bei Muggel nie erlaubt. Das ist Körperverletzung, dafür gäbe es eine Gefängnisstrafe."

Snape überhörte ihre Kritik an Hogwarts.

„Wen haben Sie geschlagen?", erkundigte er sich mit kalter Stimme.

„Malfoy", gab Melody zurück. Ihre Augen blitzten wieder. Sie war wütend.

„Warum?"

„Er hat mich provoziert", verteidigte sich Melody. „Er –"

„Wieso lassen Sie sich auch ständig provozieren?", herrschte sie Snape an und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

Melody zuckte zusammen. „Er nannte meine Mutter eine Hure", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Er nannte Ihre Mutter ein Hure", wiederholte Snape mit gefährlichem Unterton in der Stimme.

„Und meinen Vater nannte er einen Feigling."

„So", antwortete Snape knapp. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ja", schnappte Melody. „Und einen Muggel."

„Einen Muggel?", fauchte Snape. Das Wort „Muggel" schien ihn wesentlich mehr zu ärgern als „Feigling".

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „_Das_ ist mir egal. Sehr wahrscheinlich war er ein Muggel", murmelte sie und starrte in ihren schwarzen Tee. „Weshalb sonst hat er meine Mutter verlassen, als sie ihn brauchte?"

Snape blickte sie durchdringend an. „Wohl eher, weil er ein Feigling war", erwiderte er.

Melody wollte aufbegehren, doch etwas in Snapes Blick ließ sie ihre entrüsteten Worte hinunterschlucken. Lag Bedauern in seinen Augen? Es dauerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann war sein Blick wieder so undurchsichtig wie immer.

„Was, wenn er wirklich ein Muggel ist wie Tom?" fragte Melody mehr sich selber als Snape. „Wenn ich ihn jemals finden sollte und er erfährt, dass ich eine Hexe bin und an eine Zauberschule gehe, wird er mir die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Er wird mich nicht sehen wollen; er wird mich verachten und sich wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein."

Severus war einigermaßen schockiert von Melodys Überzeugung, ihr Vater sei ein Muggel und könnte sie zurückweisen, weil sie eine Hexe war. Ihm kam eine Ahnung, weshalb sie beim Zaubern auch nach sechs Wochen noch solche Mühe bekundete: ein Teil von ihr wollte gar nicht zaubern lernen, wollte gar keine Hexe sein ...

Severus wog seine nächsten Worte genau ab, bevor er zu sprechen anfing. „Melody!"

Sie blickte erstaunt auf.

Er sah ihr ruhig in die Augen. „Dein Vater hat allen Grund, stolz auf dich zu sein. Du kannst Dinge, die kein Muggel kann. Ich habe dich fliegen gesehen: Du fliegst gut. Du kannst einen Trank brauen, der einen alles vergessen lässt. Du kannst Dinge durch den Raum schweben lassen und musst sie nicht selber hintragen. Darum werden dich viele Muggel beneiden. Es hat doch Vorteile, zaubern zu können."

Endlich huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns über Melodys Gesicht.

Severus atmete innerlich auf. „Lass dich nicht beirren", fuhr er fort. „Längst nicht alle Muggel sind wie Tom. Es gibt auch solche, die stolz wären, eine Hexe als Tochter zu haben."

„Meinen Sie wirklich, dass es solche Muggel gibt?"

„Deine Mutter hatte einen Muggel-Vater. Frag Lupin, wie ihr Vater dazu stand, dass seine Tochter zaubern konnte."

Melody nickte nachdenklich und blickte versonnen ins Feuer. Lange schwiegen beide, während sie ihren Tee tranken.

Als Severus bemerkte, dass Melody beinahe die Augen zufielen, erhob er sich. „Ich bringe Sie jetzt zurück zum Gryffindorturm", erklärte er, und seine Stimme war wieder kühl und glatt wie immer. Im Büro nahm er eine Glasflasche von einem Regal. Sie war randvoll mit einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit. Er maß eine kleine Phiole ab und verkorkte sie.

„Hier, für Sie" – er reichte ihr das Fläschchen – „Damit können Sie heute Nacht gut schlafen."  
>„Was ist das?"<p>

„Der Trunk des Friedens, den Sie gestern gebraut haben", gab er zur Antwort. „Kommen Sie jetzt." Er öffnete die Bürotür.

Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, während sie durch das stille Schloss Richtung Gryffindorturm gingen. Erst als sie vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame angekommen waren, wandte sich Severus wieder an Melody und meinte: „Es ist am besten, wenn Ihr nächtlicher Ausflug unter uns bleibt." – und mit einem Nicken Richtung Portrait – „Gute Nacht."

Er wartete, bis Melody das Passwort gesagt hatte – „Unverschämt, mich um diese Zeit noch zu stören", schimpfte die fette Dame – und durch das Portraitloch geklettert war. Einen Augenblick blieb er gedankenverloren stehen. Die schrille Stimme der fetten Dame riss ihn aus seiner Grübelei: „Was tun Sie noch hier? Sie haben hier nichts verloren, Sie Slytherin, Sie."

Severus warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und rauschte davon.


	10. Chapter 10

_An die Detektive unter euch: Wer findet den Hinweis auf einen meiner Lieblingsschauspieler? Und in welchem der vorangehenden Kapitel findet sich ein weiterer Hinweis auf IHN? :o)_

**10. Kapitel / Wochenende in London**

Als Severus zurück in seinem Büro war, machte er etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gemacht hatte: er schickte Lupin eine Nachricht und bat ihn – nun ja, vielleicht ist _bitten_ etwas übertrieben –, Melody am nächsten Tag, Samstag, abzuholen und sie für das Wochenende zu sich zu nehmen. Er erwähnte weder Melodys Strafstunden bei ihm selber und bei Umbridge, noch die Tatsache, dass er Melody in überaus verzweifeltem Zustand auf dem Astronomieturm aufgegriffen hatte.

Die Nachricht erreichte Remus in den frühen Morgenstunden, was ihn ärgerte. Doch er wusste, wenn Snape ihn um Hilfe bat – Snape hatte ihn zwar noch nie um Hilfe gebeten, aber Remus kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass die trockene Aufforderung eine Bitte war –, dann konnte es sich nur um etwas Dringliches handeln.

Tonks war einverstanden, ihn am nächsten Vormittag nach Hogwarts zu begleiten. Vielleicht, dachte Lupin, wäre die Anwesenheit einer Frau hilfreich. Er konnte sich nur einen Grund vorstellen, weshalb Snape ihn bat, Melody für ein Wochenende aus Hogwarts zu nehmen: es ging ihr nicht gut. Er hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er in den letzten Wochen so wenig Zeit gehabt hatte für sie. Zudem fühlte er sich mit der Situation zugegebenermaßen leicht überfordert. Immerhin hatte er noch nie Kinder gehabt, und der Verzweiflung einer 13-Jährigen, die ihre Eltern auf grausame Weise verloren hatte, deren Leben von einer Stunde auf die andere komplett in Flammen aufgegangen war und die einen so großen Kulturschock erlebt hatte, stand er ratlos gegenüber. Was konnte er machen, um sie aufzuheitern? Was sagen, um sie zu trösten? Was konnten sie zusammen unternehmen?

Remus hatte die Idee, mit Melody zum Quidditchmatch der Caerphilly Catapults und der Holyhead Harpies am Samstagnachmittag zu gehen, aber da Quidditchspiele, was ihre Dauer betrifft, ziemlich unberechenbar sind und Tickets für die Catapults kurz vor einem entscheidenden Match praktisch nur noch auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu überteuerten Preisen zu bekommen waren, schlug Tonks vor, stattdessen nach London auf Einkaufsbummel zu gehen. Remus hatte ihr erzählt, wie Melody aufgeblüht war, als sie mit ihm Kleider einkaufen gegangen war. Er war wenig begeistert von der Aussicht, mit zwei Hexen auf Einkaufstour zu gehen, hatte aber auch keine bessere Idee.

Der Trank, den Snape Melody gegeben hatte, tat seine Wirkung: sie schlief tief und fest bis weit in den Morgen hinein. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich müde und ausgelaugt, als sie aufstand. Sie zog ihre zerrissene Hose an, die schwarzen Boots und ihr braunes Kapuzenshirt mit den zu langen, ausgefransten Ärmeln, in denen sie ihre Hände verstecken konnte. Dann flocht sie ihre Haare zu einem Zopf und zog die Compañero-Mütze tief in die Stirn und schlich lustlos die Treppen hinunter Richtung Große Halle. Der vergangene Abend hatte an ihren emotionalen Kräften gezerrt. Sie hatte dort oben auf dem Turm einen Moment lang wirklich Angst vor sich selber bekommen. Und dann hatte sie Snape zu Tode erschreckt. Außerdem hatte sie mit einer Schimpftirade, mit Strafstunden und Schulverweis gerechnet. Sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber war verwirrend gewesen, er war fast beängstigend _nicht__unfreundlich_ gewesen. Vielleicht, dachte Melody, steckt irgendwo unter der harten Schale ...

„Hi, Melody!"

Melody blickte verwirrt auf. Unten an der Marmortreppe in der Eingangshalle stand Remus mit Professor McGonagall und einer Hexe mit kurzen violetten Haaren, die Melody noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Hi", grüßte Melody. Remus musterte sie besorgt, als sie sich zu ihnen gesellte. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er.

„Danke", antwortete Melody mit wenig Überzeugungskraft.

„Hast du schon gegessen?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte gerade frühstücken gehen. Ich habe etwas lange geschlafen."

„Das darf man am Wochenende", lachte die junge Frau neben Remus.

„Ach, Melody", unterbrach sie Remus. „Ich habe euch ja gar noch nicht vorgestellt. Melody, das ist Tonks." – Und mit Blick in Richtung Große Halle – „Wir leisten dir Gesellschaft beim Frühstück. In Ordnung?"

„Okay ..."

„Nun, dann wünsche ich euch ein schönes Wochenende", meinte McGonagall und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Danke, Minerva, und ich bringe Melody wie besprochen morgen Abend wieder zurück."

Melody machte große Augen. „Wieso?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Professor McGonagall hat mir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dich für das Wochenende zu entführen. Ich musste ihr allerdings versprechen, gut auf dich aufzupassen, deshalb habe ich Tonks mitgebracht. Wir machen uns ein friedliches Wochenende."

„Natürlich nur, wenn du Lust hast", sagte Tonks, als sie Melodys verwirrten Blick sah.

„Natürlich habe ich Lust", antwortete Melody schnell. „Können wir gleich los?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Zuerst isst du etwas", bestimmte Remus. „Wir trinken einen Kaffee, und anschließend holst du deine Jacke und was du sonst noch brauchst für ein Wochenende."

Die Große Halle war um diese Zeit fast leer. Nur vereinzelte Spätaufsteher saßen noch über ihre Teller und Müslischalen geneigt an den leeren Tischen. Melody blickte zum Hohen Tisch hinüber. Nur Snape und Flitwick saßen noch dort. Die beiden waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Snape blickte nur kurz auf und wandte sich wieder seinem Lehrerkollegen zu.

Ein Klirren ließ Melodys Kopf herumschnellen. Tonks hatte die Kaffeekanne umgestoßen. Melody sprang eilig auf und riss die Bank mit, doch es war schon zu spät. Der heiße Kaffee ergoss sich über ihre Hose.

Melody zog die Luft ein. „Ah, _merde_", stieß sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Der Kaffee war heiß.

„Oh, das tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Tonks. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Flecken-Entfernungs-Zauber, den ihr ihre Mutter einmal gezeigt hatte. Die Kaffeeflecken wurden sofort leuchtend rot.

„He", rief Melody entrüstet. „Hör auf, was soll das? Du ruinierst meine Kleider. Das ist meine Lieblingshose. Das ist meine einzige Hose von ... von früher." Sie biss auf die Zähne und stampfte auf den Boden. Ihre Augen blitzten.

Remus legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Tonks hat es nicht absichtlich gemacht", beruhigte er Melody. „Die Hauselfen bringen die Flecken schon wieder weg."

„Das ist ja das Problem", knurrte Melody. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich die Hose in die Wäsche gebe, flicken diese Hauselfen alle Risse und Löcher. Und dann muss ich jedes Mal wieder mit der Schere dahinter. Dabei sehen alte, ausgefranste Löcher viel eindrücklicher aus als frische."

Remus brach in Lachen aus, das so ansteckend wirkte, dass nun auch Melody die Mundwinkel nach oben zog. Er nahm ihr die Mütze vom Kopf. „Ich habe dich noch gar nicht richtig angesehen", schmunzelte er. „Na los, setz dich. Das kriegen wir wieder hin."

Er sprach einen Trocknungszauber und einen – korrekten – Fleckenentfernungszauber. „So", meinte er zufrieden. „Und das nächste Mal, wenn du die Hose in die Wäsche gibst, häng einfach einen Zettel dran: Bitte nicht flicken!"

Melody musste kichern, und es breitete sich ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht aus, das für einen ganz kurzen Moment sogar ihre dunklen Augen hell aufleuchten ließen.

Tonks sah zerknirscht aus, doch als sie sah, dass Melody lachte, musste auch sie schmunzeln.

Während Remus Kaffee einschenkte, fragte er Melody: „Habe ich richtig gehört? Hast du vorhin auf Französisch geflucht?"

Melody blickte ihn schelmisch an und musste laut lachen.

„Ja, das war Französisch. Hanna brachte es mir bei. Man kann derb fluchen, und doch verstehen es nicht alle. Außerdem klingt es cool. _Merde._ So wie knurren."

Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Melody schmierte sich ein Stück Toast und begann, Zucker in ihren Tee zu schaufeln. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal ausgelassen und freute sich auf die Aussicht, für einige Zeit aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Remus blickte zu Snape am Hohen Tisch hinüber. Er beobachtete sie schon eine Weile.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte mal einem alten Schulkollegen Hallo sagen", meinte Remus und erhob sich seufzend. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Melody und Tonks sahen ihm nach. Snapes Blick war säuerlich wie immer. Was die beiden miteinander sprachen, konnten Tonks und Melody nicht verstehen, so sehr es sie auch interessiert hätte.

„Was wollen wir denn heute zusammen unternehmen?", fragte Tonks.

Melody blickte sie etwas ratlos an. „Keine Ahnung. Was machen Zauberer denn so, wenn sie frei haben?"

Jetzt musste Tonks lachen. „Ich nehme an, etwa das Gleiche wie Muggel. Wir lesen, spazieren, kochen, essen, gehen auf Konzerte, ins Restaurant. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einkaufen gehen. Ich finde es immer ausgesprochen spannend in Muggel-Geschäften. Letztes Mal habe ich in einem Geschäft ein Gerät gesehen, das sich –„ Was genau das Gerät machte, erfuhr Melody nicht mehr, denn in dem Moment trat Remus wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Seid ihr bereit?"

Snape schaute finster zu ihnen herüber.

„Was habt ihr denn besprochen?", fragte Tonks neugierig. „Ich dachte, ihr mögt euch nicht."

„Tun wir auch nicht", erwiderte Remus gelassen. „Aber es gibt Situationen, in denen es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, dass wir miteinander sprechen."

Melody warf Snape einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Ob er Remus von dem Vorfall am Abend zuvor erzählt hatte? Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, kam es ihr etwas sonderbar vor, dass Remus gerade heute unangemeldet hier auftauchte, um sie mitzunehmen. Ob Snape ihn gerufen hatte? Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Es war ihr, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, gleichgültig. Sie entschied, das Wochenende zu genießen, egal ob Snape das eingefädelt hatte oder nicht.

Während Tonks und Remus draußen vor dem Schloss an der Sonne warteten, rannte Melody zurück in den Gryffindorturm und stopfte ein paar Sachen für das Wochenende in ihre Tasche. Sie freute sich. Sie hatte sich am Abend vorher sosehr gewünscht, von Hogwarts weg zu können, um ihren Vater suchen zu gehen, und jetzt durfte sie für das Wochenende zu Remus. Das war sogar noch besser, denn ihn kannte sie schon und ihn mochte sie sehr. Auch seine Freundin schien sympathisch zu sein.

So schnell Melody konnte, rannte sie wieder in die Eingangshalle hinunter, Mütze, Jacke, Zauberstab in der einen, ihre offene Tasche in der anderen Hand. Sie stolperte über die letzte Stufe und stieß beinahe mit Snape zusammen, der gerade in dem Moment aus der Grossen Halle kam.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Melody atemlos. Ihre Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig.

„Schönes Wochenende", knurrte Snape und verschwand.

Remus, Tonks und Melody spazierten von Hogwarts aus nach Hogsmeade. Melody staunte: Es war das erste Mal, dass sie in einem Zauberdorf war. Es erinnerte sie an den Tag in der Winkelgasse. Allerdings gab es hier mehr Platz. Sie konnte sich kaum sattsehen an den sonderbaren Schaufensterauslagen. Am liebsten wäre sie direkt in den Honigtopf gegangen, doch Remus ging daran vorbei und betrat das Postamt. Hier saßen hunderte von Eulen aller Größen auf Stangen und warteten auf Aufträge.

„Wow", entfuhr es Melody. „Ich habe noch nie so viele Eulen auf einmal gesehen."

„Ja, das ist schon beeindruckend", meinte Remus. „Es riecht aber auch entsprechend. Ich möchte nicht hier arbeiten ... Wir reisen von hier über das Flohnetzwerk nach London zu Tonks' Wohnung."

Melody zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Floh-Netz-Werk?"

„Entschuldigung", lachte Remus. „Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie das funktioniert." Er führte sie zu einem der zahlreichen Kamine, die im hinteren Teil des Postamts standen und nahm eine Schale mit grünem Pulver vom Kaminsims.

„Das ist Flohpulver", erklärte er. „Damit kann man bequem – mehr oder weniger bequem auf jeden Fall – von einem Kamin in einen anderen Kamin reisen. Man wirft eine Handvoll Pulver in die Feuerstelle, steigt ins Feuer hinein und sagt laut, wohin man möchte." Als er Melodys skeptischen Blick sah, fügte er beruhigend hinzu: „Es ist kinderleicht. Es ist eine der gängigsten Arten zu reisen, auch für Familien mit Kindern."

Melody standen beim Gedanken, sich in ein Feuer zu stellen, die Haare zu Berge.

„Ich gehe vor", anerbot sich Tonks. „Dann kann ich gleich noch ein bisschen aufräumen." Sie grinste und warf eine Handvoll Pulver in den Kamin. Sofort loderte ein grünes Feuer auf. Tonks stellte sich hinein und rief: „London, Lambtonstraße 5". Dann war sie verschwunden.

Melody lachte nervös. „Oh, mein Gott", rief sie kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist ja voll krass."

„Na los, jetzt du", ermunterte sie Remus. „Sag die Adresse ganz deutlich. Sonst landest du plötzlich an einem ganz anderen Ort."

„Und was dann?", fragte Melody erschrocken.

„Nun, dann versuchst du es einfach noch einmal."

„OK", seufzte Melody. Sie holte tief Luft, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver, warf es ins Feuer und stand hinein. Es war nicht heiß, sondern angenehm warm und kitzelte leicht. „London, Lambtonstraße 5", rief sie laut und so deutlich sie konnte.

Eine unsichtbare Kraft hob sie in die Luft, sog sie den Kamin hinauf. Die Reise ging vorbei an zahlreichen anderen Kaminen. Es war ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl, und laut war es. Dann wurde Melody in einen der Kamine katapultiert und landete unsanft in einer Feuerstelle. Sie hustete und beeilte sich, aus der Feuerstelle zu steigen. Ihre Kleider waren staubig und voll Ruß. Sie klopfte sie aus und sah sich um. Sie befand sich in einem kleinen Wohnzimmer. Es sah zwar relativ unordentlich, doch trotz allem gemütlich aus.

„Hallo, Melody, bist du das?", hörte sie Tonks' Stimme aus dem angrenzenden Raum. Melody ging hinüber und betrat eine kleine, noch unordentlichere Küche. Ein Paar Schuhe flogen direkt auf sie zu; sie konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Tonks. „Ich räume noch etwas auf. Wir hatten heute Morgen keine Zeit."

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte Melody und bückte sich nach Zeitungen, die am Boden lagen.

„Nein, lass nur. Ich mache das schon."

„Hallo, ihr zwei", hörte Melody plötzlich Remus' Stimme hinter sich. „Na, alles gut gelaufen?"

Melody nickte und musste lachen. „Wenn ich das in meiner alten Schule erzählen würde ... Die würden mich vollends für verrückt erklären."

Nachdem Tonks etwas aufgeräumt hatte, verließen sie zusammen die Wohnung.

„Gleich dort drüben ist das Zaubereiministerium", erklärte Tonks und zeigte hinüber zu einer absolut unspektakulären Häuserfassade mit Sprayereien darauf.

„Können wir da hin?", fragte Melody.

„Sie haben Touristenführungen", sagte Remus. „Allerdings muss man sich da anmelden. Schade, dass Samstag ist, sonst hätten wir natürlich Arthur besuchen können."

„Wen?", fragte Melody.

„Rons Vater. Er arbeitet im Ministerium, im Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten."

„Na los, wir flanieren etwas durch die Stadt", schlug Tonks vor. „Ich finde es immer so aufregend zwischen all den Muggel. Vielleicht können wir mit der Untergrundbahn fahren."

„Bequemer als euer Flohnetzwerk ist das allemal", lachte Melody.

Als sie vor der nächsten Metrostation standen, betrachtete Tonks den Stadtplan. „Wo wollen wir hin?", fragte sie Melody erwartungsvoll.

Melody zuckte die Schultern und betrachtete den Plan. „Wir haben schönes Wetter. Mal schauen ... Sollen wir in den Hydepark?" Sie sah Tonks und Remus fragend an.

„Wunderbare Idee", antwortete Tonks begeistert.

„Wohin ihr wollt", meinte Remus gelassen. Er war froh, dass die beiden Frauen nicht Kleider einkaufen gehen wollten.

„Habt ihr Muggelgeld?", fragte Melody, als sie vor der Barriere standen. Sie kramte nach ihrem Portemonnaie.

„Lass nur", meinte Remus. „Wir belegen uns mit einem Nichtbeachtungszauber, dann können wir ungehindert reisen."

„Wir fahren schwarz?", fragte Melody unternehmenslustig.

„Naja, dem kann man so sagen", meinte Remus. „Stört es dich?"

„Nein! Es ist aufregend."

„Na dann los."

Melody ging voraus. Sie stieg über die Schranke hinweg und blinzelte Tonks und Remus verschwörerisch zu. Es beachtete sie tatsächlich niemand. In der Metro selber war das bisweilen ein bisschen unangenehm, da sie ständig angerempelt wurden von Fahrgästen, die sie nicht gesehen hatten. Gottlob waren nicht so viele Menschen unterwegs wie an Werktagen.

Als sie wieder am Tageslicht standen und Richtung Hydepark spazierten, hatte Melody plötzlich eine Idee.

„Halt", sagte sie, „können wir noch schnell dort hinüber in das Geschäft an der Ecke?"

Remus sah etwas beunruhigt in die Richtung, in die Melody mit dem Arm zeigte.

„Ein Gitarrengeschäft?", fragte Tonks. „Spielst du Gitarre?"

„Ein bisschen", nickte Melody wehmütig. „Ich vermisse es. Ich habe schon so lange keine Musik mehr gehört oder Gitarre gespielt. Neville hat gesagt, dass man in Hogwarts keine elektronischen Geräte benutzen kann, weil die magischen Felder zu stark sind."

„Ja, das stimmt leider", antwortete Remus. „Aber eine Gitarre klingt auch in Hogwarts gut." Er blickte Melody nachdenklich an. „Deine Mutter hatte immer ihre Gitarre dabei. Sie spielte abends oft im Gemeinschaftsraum. An Sommerabenden saßen wir manchmal draußen beim See. Sie hatte auch eine gute Stimme."

Melody war stehen geblieben und blickte Remus gebannt an. In ihren Augen lag eine große Sehnsucht. „Was hat sie gesungen?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, tut mir Leid. Ich kenne mich mit Musik nicht aus."

Melody nickte abwesend. „Ich wollte, ich hätte sie hören können."

„Das konntest du bestimmt", mischte sich Tonks ein. „Du warst neun Monate in ihrem Bauch. Sie hat bestimmt viel für dich gesungen. Du hast ihre Stimme gehört. Du kannst dich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern. Vielleicht machst du deshalb gerne Musik. Spielst du uns etwas vor?", fügte sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Melody wurde ein bisschen rot. „Ich habe schon seit drei Monaten nicht mehr gespielt. Ich weiß nicht ... Mal schauen. Heute Abend vielleicht. Wenn ich eine Gitarre finde, die mir gefällt und die bezahlbar ist ..."

Als sie den _Guitar__Shop_ verließen, trug Melody stolz ihre neue Gitarre auf dem Rücken. Ihr Portemonnaie war bis auf wenige Pfund leer.

„Ich lade dich zum Mittagessen ein", beruhigte sie Remus belustigt. „Anschließend gehen wir in die Winkelgasse. Du hast ein Konto auf deinen Namen in der Bank Gringotts. Wusstest du das?"

„Ehrlich?", fragte Melody ungläubig.

„Von Hanna."

Vom Gitarrengeschäft aus war es nicht weit bis in den Hydepark. Die Luft war zwar schon herbstlich kühl, doch die Sonne wärmte noch genügend, und so aßen Remus, Tonks und Melody im Hydepark Sandwichs, während sie durch die weite Parkanlage schlenderten. Sie versuchten sich beim Bowlen und hatten viel Spaß dabei. Tonks gewann haushoch, und Melody hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass da etwas Magie im Spiel gewesen war.

Anschließend setzten sie sich an den See und genossen den wohl letzten Sommergruß der Sonne. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Melody war glücklich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, seit langem wieder in einem Element zu schwimmen, in dem sie sich zuhause fühlte. Sie war in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, es war dreizehn Jahre lang _ihre_ Welt gewesen. Sie fühlte sich heute, als sei sie nach einer langen Reise wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Und es beruhigte sie zu sehen, dass die Welt noch funktionierte wie vor ihrem Eintritt in Hogwarts.

„Remus?", fragte sie plötzlich. „War mein Großvater ein Muggel? Snape hat behauptet, er sei ein Muggel gewesen."

„Das stimmt. Liz' Mutter war eine Hexe, ihr Vater ein Muggel."

„Und wie hat er das aufgenommen, dass seine Frau und seine Tochter Hexen waren?"

„Gut. Er war stolz darauf. Er empfand es als Privileg und hat seine Kinder – auch Liz' Bruder war ein Zauberer – immer unterstützt."

Melody nickte nachdenklich.

„Hermines Eltern sind übrigens auch Muggel", fügte Remus an.

Melody beobachtete die Lichtreflexe auf dem Wasser. Dann war es also möglich, dass Muggel-Eltern auch Hexen und Zauberer als Kinder hatten und stolz auf sie sein konnten. Snape hatte Recht gehabt.

„Hey", rief sie plötzlich und sprang auf. Ihr war gerade eine Idee gekommen.

Remus sah sie alarmiert an. Ihre Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig. „Gehen wir heute Abend ins Kino?"

Tonks war sofort Feuer und Flamme.

Remus schmunzelte. „Wenn ihr möchtet ... Dann führe ich euch gerne ins Kino aus. Was wollt ihr denn schauen?"

Melody überlegte und sah sich suchend um. Dann steuerte sie auf einen Abfalleimer zu und begann darin zu wühlen. Sie hielt kurz darauf triumphierend eine Zeitung in die Höhe und brachte sie Tonks und Remus.

„Mal schauen, was läuft?", meinte sie und schlug die Seite mit dem Kinoprogramm auf. Tonks beugte sich darüber und las interessiert mit.

„Hier", sagte Melody und zeigte auf einen Titel. „Den schauen wir. Den will ich sehen."

„_Sense__and__Sensibility_?", las Tonks.

„Das ist von Jane Austen. Es ist eine romantische Komödie. Passt doch." Und sie blickte die beiden verschmitzt an.

Remus nickte schmunzelnd. „Einverstanden. Aber vorher gehen wir noch in die Winkelgasse. Vielleicht liegt auch noch ein Abendessen drin."

„Ich möchte Popcorn essen", verkündete Tonks.

„Davon wirst du nicht satt", hielt Melody dagegen.

„Wir essen im _Tropfenden__Kessel_ etwas", entschied Remus.

Der Film war wunderschön, fand Melody, als sie nach der Kinovorführung wieder auf der Straße standen. Auch Tonks und Remus schien er gefallen zu haben.

„Schade, dass die Filme nur zweidimensional sind", meinte Tonks verträumt. „Wäre doch schön, wenn man die Schauspieler anfassen könnte."

Melody grinste. „Wen würdest du denn am liebsten anfassen?"

„Coronel Brandon natürlich", lachte Tonks.

Melody zwinkerte Remus zu.

„Und du?", fragte er.

„Ich auch", gab sie lachend zu.

Eigentlich war Melody zu müde, um zu singen und Gitarre zu spielen. Zudem war ihr ein bisschen mulmig zumute, so ohne Hanna – _oder__Matthew_, dachte sie kurz. Dann schob sie den Gedanken dorthin zurück, wo er hergekommen war. Sie öffnete das Futteral und nahm die Gitarre heraus. Sie war selber gespannt auf ihr Instrument. Vorsichtig ließ sie die Finger über die Saiten gleiten und lauschte dem Klang, der sanft nachhallte und dann verebbte. Sie drehte an den Wirbeln und stimmte die Gitarre. Dann begann sie Akkorde zu spielen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nach so vielen Wochen endlich wieder Saiten unter den Fingern zu spüren. Ein bisschen fühlte sich Melody, als hätte sie ein Stück Boden unter den Füßen zurückgewonnen. Sie spielte und sang Queen's _Love__of__My__Life_ für Hanna – es war ihr Lieblingsstück gewesen –, danach _Crazy__Little__Thing__Called__Love_ für Remus und Tonks und zuletzt _Angel_ für sich selber. Danach fühlte sie sich zu müde, um noch einen Finger zu rühren.

„Ist es für dich okay, hier auf dem Sofa zu schlafen", erkundigte sich Tonks. Sie deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das Sofa, das sich scheinbar unaufgefordert zu einem Bett auseinanderfaltete.

„Das ist super", bedankte sich Melody und streckte sich. „Ich glaube, ich würde auch auf dem Boden gut schlafen, so müde bin ich."

Und sie schlief tatsächlich gut, zum ersten Mal seit langem. Tief und fest. Eingehüllt in Klänge.

_Fortsetzung folgt ..._


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel / DA-Meeting**

Melody kehrte von ihrem Wochenende in London mit neuer Energie und Zuversicht nach Hogwarts zurück. Sie verstaute die Gitarre vorsichtig unter dem Bett. Ihre Gitarre! Ihre Musik! Sie konnte wieder spielen.

Auch ihre Mutter hatte ihre Gitarre in Hogwarts dabei gehabt. Remus hatte Melody erzählt, dass Liz manchmal am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum gespielt und gesungen hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie im selben Bett gelegen wie sie jetzt ... Melody wusste nicht weshalb, aber sie spürte zum ersten Mal, dass sie in Hogwarts bleiben wollte. Sie wollte die Schule besuchen, die bereits ihre Mutter besucht hatte.

Melody trat ans Fenster und blickte versonnen hinaus auf den Schlossgrund. Ob sie ihren Vater jemals finden würde? Ob er wusste, dass es sie gab? Sie hoffte, dass er stolz auf sie sein würde. Tom war nie stolz auf sie gewesen. Aber Snape hatte Recht: Warum sollten alle Muggel so sein wie Tom? Vielleicht war ihr Vater ein Muggel wie ihr verstorbener Großvater Robert Cartney. Er war stolz auf seine Tochter Liz gewesen.

Melody schloss die Augen und sah das Familiengrab der Cartney vor sich. Wie oft schon war sie mit Hanna dort gewesen und hatte die Namen gelesen? Robert Cartney, Phyllis Cartney, Jonathan Cartney und darunter: Elizabeth Cartney …

Seit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte, waren sie jedes Jahr ein- oder zweimal auf dem Friedhof in Bawburgh gewesen. Meist an Liz' Geburtstag nach Weihnachten. Dann hatten sie immer ein paar Tage bei Patrick und Marietta Shanley verbracht. Sie waren für Melody wie Grosseltern gewesen. Sie hatte keine eigenen Grosseltern mehr.

Was Marietta und Patrick wohl sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass sie eine Hexe war? Ob sie stolz wären? Sie konnte sich auf jeden Fall nicht vorstellen, dass sie sie abweisen würden ... Nein, sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie bei den Shanleys auch als Hexe weiterhin willkommen wäre, und das war ein ungemein beruhigendes Gefühl. Warum hatte sie nicht früher daran gedacht? Sie würde mit Remus sprechen und ihn um Erlaubnis bitten, über die Festtage – wie jedes Jahr – nach Bawburgh zu fahren. Und bis dahin würde sie in Hogwarts lernen, was es für Hexen so zu lernen gab!

Woran lag es? Weshalb ging ihr das Zaubern in den letzten Tagen so viel leicht von der Hand? Melody wunderte sich über sich selber, als sie es bei Flitwick zum ersten Mal schaffte, ihr Kissen zielstrebig durch den Raum gleiten und sanft in der Kiste in der Ecke landen zu lassen. Flitwick applaudierte begeistert.

Melody konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte es geschafft. Sie sah Flitwick triumphierend an. Sie war ... stolz. Ja! Stolz auf sich selber. Sie konnte es. Konnte diese Kraft, die sie in ihrem Innern spürte, mit ihrem Willen lenken und kontrollieren. Es war nichts Schlechtes, nichts, wofür man sich schämen musste, nichts, wofür man geschlagen werden sollte. Es war eine starke, lebendige, positive Energie, und sie konnte sie nutzen!

Minerva blickte Melody über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg lächelnd an, als diese das Klassenzimmer betrat. Melody lächelte zurück. Das Wochenende schien ihr gut getan zu haben. Das Mädchen strotzte vor Tatendrang, und aus ihren Augen sprach eine Entschlossenheit, die sie bei der Tochter des Zaubertränkemeisters bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Bei Merlin, dachte Minerva, so wie Melody vor ihr stand, hatte vor zwei Jahrzehnten ihre Mutter hier gestanden: dasselbe Strahlen, dieselbe Neugierde und Begeisterungsfähigkeit, dieselbe Aura.

Ja, Minerva konnte sich gut vorstellen, was Severus an Liz beeindruckt hatte: die Lebensfreude, die sie versprüht hatte, die unvorein genommene Begeisterung, mit der die junge Liz alles angepackt hatte. Sie konnte diese Eigenschaften heute zum ersten Mal in Melody erkennen, wie sie gespannt dasaß und ungeduldig auf den Beginn der Stunde wartete. Nun, sie würde heute bestimmt Spaß im Unterricht haben!

„Guten Morgen, Klasse", begrüßte Minerva die Erstklässler. „Wir wenden uns heute einem schwierigeren Kapitel der Verwandlungen zu und werden zum ersten Mal ein Lebewesen in einen Gegenstand verwandeln". Vor jedem Schüler erschien aus dem Nichts eine Kröte auf dem Tisch. Lindsays Kröte hüpfte sogleich mit einem lauten Quaken davon. Minerva wartete, bis sie sie wieder eingefangen hatte.

„Das Verwandeln von Tieren ist schwieriger als das Verwandeln von leblosen Gegenständen. Das Prinzip bleibt dasselbe, außer dass eurem Willen in diesem Fall ein anderer Wille entgegensteht. Lasst euch nicht ablenken von den Bewegungen oder dem Quaken der Kröte. Konzentriert euch auf eure Aufgabe, behaltet das Ziel im Auge ... Ich möchte, dass ihr die Kröte in einen Handschuh verwandelt."

Die Köpfe der Erstklässler rauchten. An allen Tischen wurde eifrig gezaubert und viel gelacht. Masseys Handschuh hatte nach einer halben Stunde noch immer eine glitschige, grünliche Haut. Lindsays Handschuh war zwar aus Wolle, aber er quakte jedes Mal, wenn ihn jemand berührte. Noras Handschuh war pink, allerdings hatte er Schwimmhäute zwischen den einzelnen Fingern, was ihn eher wie eine zu kurz geratene Schwimmflosse aus Plüsch aussehen ließ.

Melody blickte um sich und musste lachen. So etwas Verrücktes hatte sie noch nie gemacht. Aber es machte Spaß. Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Kröte zu. Bisher war er es ihr nicht gelungen, aus ihr einen Handschuh zu machen. Was für eine irrwitzige Idee von McGonagall!

Sie ballte entschlossen die Faust und sah die Kröte ernst an. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, sie spüre die Hirnströme der Kröte, ihre Verunsicherung und Angst, ihren Wunsch, wieder draußen im nassen Boden eingebuddelt zu liegen und auf den Frühling zu warten. Sie versuchte, die Kröte in Gedanken zu beruhigen. _Ich bringe dich anschließend nach draußen_, versprach sie. Dann merkte sie, wie sich der Herzschlag der Kröte allmählich verlangsamte. Sie starrte Melody offensichtlich hypnotisiert aus ihren Amphibien augen an.

Dann begann Melody, sich im Detail vorzustellen, wie ihr Handschuh aussehen sollte: ein flauschiger weicher Fingerhandschuh aus Merinowolle, rot und orange gestreift. Erst als sie das Bild genau vor sich sah, richtete sie ihren schwarzen Zauberstab auf die Kröte, die sie immer noch reglos anglotzte. Melody konzentrierte die ganze Kraft, die sie in sich spürte, auf die Kröte, während sie vor ihrem inneren Augen ganz klar den Handschuh vor sich sah, den sie erhalten wollte. Dann sagte sie den Verwandlungszauber.

Sie ließ beinahe den Zauberstab fallen, als sich die Form der Kröte langsam zu verändern begann. Die Hinterbeine wurden kleiner, aus den Vorderbeinen und dem Kopf entwickelten sich fünf Finger. Die olivegrüne Farbe begann langsam zu leuchten, orange und rot. Und schließlich lag vor Melody auf dem Tisch ein Handschuh. Eine Sekunde lang blickte Melody ihn sprachlos an, tippte ihn mit dem Finger an, strich über das weiche Material. Dann entfuhr ihr ein „Yes!". Sie ballte triumphierend die Hand zur Faust. Alle drehten sich nach ihr um. McGonagall eilte durch den Raum, blickte erstaunt auf den Handschuh und dann in Melodys leuchtende Augen. Sie sprühten Funken.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Rohan", sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „Ich glaube, Sie haben verstanden, worum es geht."

„Darf ich meine Kröte nach draußen bringen?", fragte Melody.

McGonagall sah Melody schmunzelnd an.

„Ich habe es ihr versprochen", gestand Melody kichernd.

„Na dann bringen Sie sie hinaus", antwortete McGonagall amüsiert. Sie schnippte mit ihrem Zauberstab, worauf Melodys Handschuh sich wieder in die Kröte zurückverwandelte. „Sie können schon gehen, Miss Rohan, die Stunde ist sowieso bald zu Ende. Bis zur nächsten Stunde möchte ich von Ihnen allen ein Essay über die wesentlichen Unterschiede beim Verwandeln von Tieren und Gegenständen."

Melody packte ihre Tasche, nahm die Kröte behutsam in die Hand und ging ruhig aus dem Zimmer. Draußen im Korridor begann sie zu rennen, den Korridor entlang, die Treppe hinunter, aus dem Schloss, über den Hof auf die Wiese hinaus. Dann bahnte sich ihr Übermut einen Weg. Melody hatte das Gefühl zu platzen, wenn sie jetzt nicht schrie. Sie setzte die Kröte ins Gras, ließ ihre Tasche von der Schulter gleiten, dann legte sie die Hände wie einen Trichter an den Mund und ahmte das Geheul eines Wolfes nach.

Sie heulte so laut, dass der Zaubertränkemeister etwas beunruhigt in seinem Büro ans kleine Fenster trat und hinausspähte, um nach dem Wolf Ausschau zu halten. Was er sah, verwirrte ihn: seine Tochter hüpfte auf und ab wie ein Gnom und schrie. Dann öffnete sie ihren Zopf, schüttelte wild ihre Haare und ließ sich zu guter Letzt ins nasse Gras fallen. Severus furchte unwillig die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf: War sie wahnsinnig geworden?

Die Erstklässler waren an diesem Mittag ausgelassen und laut und hatten es allem Anschein nach sehr lustig. Melody saß mit ihren Mitschülern zusammen und lachte mit ihnen über die sonderbaren Handschuhe, die sie am Morgen bei McGonagall hervorgebracht hatten. Das Mittagessen schmeckte Melody heute besonders gut. Sie aß mit Appetit, ihre Wangen glühten nach ihrem Siegestanz in der kühlen Herbstluft und sie fühlte sich von ihrem Erfolg leicht beschwipst.

Minerva setzte sich zufrieden lächelnd neben Severus. Er sah sie misstrauisch von der Seite an, dann schaute er hinüber zu den Erstklässlern am Gryffindortisch und fragte: „Was hast du mit denen gemacht?"

„Ach, nichts Besonderes", antwortete Minerva bescheiden und faltete ihre Serviette auseinander. „Wenn ich mit Erstklässlern zum ersten Mal ein lebendiges Tier in einen Gegenstand verwandle, ist das immer sehr unterhaltsam."

„Und berauschend", meinte Severus kühl. „Miss Rohan führte sich vorhin ziemlich alarmierend auf. Sie machte vor dem Schloss eine Art indianischen Kriegstanz und heulte dazu. Ich hatte schon Angst, sie sei am Wochenende von einem Werwolf gebissen worden."

Minerva sah ihren Kollegen missbilligend an. „Das ist nicht komisch, Severus", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Remus gibt sich sehr viel Mühe und sorgt gut für Melody, das weißt du."

Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen. „Also war deine Stunde schuld an ihrem Verhalten?", lenkte er ab.

„Sie hat ihre Kröte in einen makellosen Handschuh verwandelt", erzählte Minerva sichtlich stolz. „Und zwar mit erstaunlicher Selbstsicherheit und Eleganz ... Ich frage mich, von wem sie das hat?"

„Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm", antwortete der Zaubertränkemeister süffisant.

Minerva schmunzelte. „Du hättest sie sehen sollen, Severus. Das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht, diese überschäumende Begeisterung ... einfach unwiderstehlich!", schwärmte sie und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Das hat sie nun aber definitiv nicht von dir."

Severus blickte sie leicht verärgert an. „Was erwartest du von mir? Soll ich hier einen Tanz hinlegen, weil meine Tochter endlich erste Anzeichen von Begabung zeigt?" Doch um seine Mundwinkel spielte ein verräterisches Lächeln, auch wenn es nur für Minerva, die direkt neben ihm saß, wahrnehmbar war.

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit", brummte er nach einer Weile. „Minerva, hättest du gerne noch einen Nachschlag von diesem hervorragenden Stew?"

Minerva schmunzelte. „Melodys Freude ist ansteckend, nicht wahr? Ich wusste doch, dass dich das nicht kalt lässt."

Severus sah sie fragend an und zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch.

„Naja", bemerkte sie. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann du dich das letzte Mal positiv zum Essen geäußert hast."

„Ich sage selten etwas Schlechtes darüber."

„Aber auch nichts Gutes", gab Minerva zurück und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Du wirst sehen, Melody wird auch heute Nachmittag in Zaubertränke besser arbeiten als bisher."

„Davon gehe ich aus", entgegnete Severus trocken. „Nach den intensiven und lehrreichen Strafstunden von letzter Woche ... Habe ich dir erzählt, dass sie am Donnerstagabend einen Trunk des Friedens mit mir gebraut hat? – Fünftklassstoff", fügte er erklärend an.

„Dann hat sie Talent?"

„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

„Nein." Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Du?"

„Nun, ich gebe zu, ich hatte allmählich schwere Zweifel an ihren Fähigkeiten. Aber du hattest vielleicht Recht: sie brauchte wohl einfach Zeit."

„Natürlich hatte ich Recht", erwiderte Minerva selbstbewusst. „Du hattest doch als Schüler auch Startschwierigkeiten!"

„Ich?" fragte Severus empört.

Minerva lachte. „Ah, jetzt kenne ich dich wieder, Severus ... Um auf deine Frage von vorhin zurückzukommen: ich verzichte auf einen Nachschlag und warte auf den Nachtisch. Der soll heute auch ganz ausgezeichnet sein."

Melody war eine der ersten, die am Nachmittag das Klassenzimmer im Kerker betrat.

„Guten Tag, Miss Rohan, holen Sie bitte die Zutaten, die wir brauchen aus dem Vorratsraum", begrüßte sie Snape trocken und fügte mit leichtem Sarkasmus an: „Sie kennen sich dort ja inzwischen bestens aus."

Melody hatte zu gute Laune, um sich von diesem Seitenhieb verunsichern zu lassen. Sie hatte sämtliche Ingredienzien im Vorratsraum alphabetisch geordnet und schickte sich an, die Zutaten, die sie für den heutigen Unterricht brauchen würden – die Liste stand bereits an der Wandtafel – zu holen.

Es brauchte nicht lange, da herrschte Ruhe im Klassenzimmer. Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Die Erstklässler arbeiteten mehr oder weniger konzentriert am Haarwuchselixier, das sie heute brauen sollten. Ganz hinten flüsterten zwei und warfen ihm ab und zu vorsichtige Blicke zu, um zu sehen, wie viel Geplauder er noch duldete. Aus Miss Duncans Kessel stieg verdächtig roter Dampf auf. Sie hatte vermutlich die Schrumpffeigen vergessen. Es wäre eigentlich der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen, um aufzustehen und Miss Duncan bloßzustellen – sie hatte inzwischen auch bemerkt, dass etwas mit ihrem Trank nicht stimmte und schwitzte.

Sollte sie doch! Er würde ihr am Schluss ein paar Tropfen von ihrem Trank über den Kopf träufeln und schauen, wie ihre Haare darauf reagierten. Im schlimmsten Fall müsste sie für die nächsten Wochen ein Kopftuch tragen.

Severus machte es sich in seinem Stuhl bequem und beobachtete Melody, die immer noch den Arbeitsplatz direkt vor ihm hatte: Sie schälte gerade sorgfältig die Schrumpffeigen, bevor sie sich mit sichtlicher Abscheu den Aalaugen zuwandte und sie zu zerkleinern begann. Sie hackte sie so klein sie konnte. Das würde ein kraftvolles Haarwuchs elixier geben.

Als sie alle Zutaten beigegeben hatte, stand sie über den brodelnden Kessel geneigt und rührte den Trank unter leisem Zählen drei Minuten im Uhrzeiger- und anschließend drei Minuten im Gegenuhrzeigersinn, bevor sie ein einzelnes Einhornhaar hineinfallen ließ und beobachtete, wie es in ihrem Trank versank. Der Wasser dampf hing ihr wie Perlen in den Fransen und Wimpern. Gedanken verloren strich sie sich eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht, und als das Elixier endlich eine smaragdgrüne Farbe annahm, lächelte sie stolz und blickte für einen kurzen Moment triumphierend zum Lehrerschreibtisch hoch.

Severus zuckte zusammen. _Sie sieht aus wie Liz_, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Es war nicht sosehr das Aussehen – er hatte schon lange bemerkt, dass sie ihrer Mutter abgesehen von den Augen stark glich –, es war vielmehr das Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht, die Begeisterung, ihre Aura, die zu pulsieren schien und der er sich kaum entziehen konnte. _Das_ hatte Minerva gemeint.

Severus schob den Gedanken eilig dorthin zurück, wo er hergekommen war, und erhob sich brüsk. Sie war eine Schülerin, nur eine von vielen nervigen Schülerinnen hier in Hogwarts. Er schritt entschlossen die Bankreihen ab auf der Suche nach jemandem, an dem er seine soeben schlecht gewordene Laune auslassen konnte. „Miss Duncan", zischte er, als er Mariah erreicht hatte. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie alles korrekt gemacht haben? Vielleicht möchten Sie ein Fläschchen von ihrem Haarwuchselixier mitnehmen und heute Abend ausprobieren?" Er genoss einige Augenblicke lang ihr verzweifeltes Ringen um Worte und wandte sich wieder ab. „Klasse, in fünf Minuten ist die Stunde vorbei. Wer noch nicht bei Punkt 12 angelangt ist, kann abbrechen und bekommt eine Null wie Miss Duncan. Alle anderen schließen ihre Arbeit ab und legen eine beschriftete Phiole auf meinen Schreibtisch."

Am Abend holte Melody ihre Gitarre hervor. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett und strich andächtig über die Saiten. Ihre Finger griffen Akkorde. Sie lauschte mit halb geschlossenen Augen. Dann begann sie leise zu summen. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Melody kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach all den Stücken, die sie oft und gerne gespielt hatte, nach Melodien, Harmonien, Rhythmen und Texten, und nach und nach kamen sie ihr wieder in den Sinn und mit ihnen kam ein Stück Vergangenheit und Identität zurück.

Nach einer Viertelstunde begannen ihre Fingerspitzen zu schmerzen, solange hatte sie schon nicht mehr gespielt. Sie überlegte gerade, ob sie aufhören oder weiterspielen sollte, als Hermine den Kopf zur Tür herein streckte.

„Ach, hier bist du!", rief sie. Sie kam herein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie schien etwas nervös.

„Was ist?", fragte Melody neugierig.

„Neville hat mich soeben angesprochen und nach dir gefragt. Er hatte eine Idee, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte auch schon daran gedacht ... Hättest du nicht Lust, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lernen?"

Melody sah Hermine nur verständnislos an.

„Ich meine richtig", fügte Hermine an. „Nicht das, was wir bei Umbridge lernen, sondern mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand: Entwaffnungszauber, Schutzzauber, Fesselflüche, alles, was man in einem Zauberduell brauchen kann ..."

„Und wer unterrichtet das?", fragte Melody überrascht.

„Harry. Er hat jede Menge Erfahrung in diesen Sachen."

„Echt?"

„Ja, er hat ... Mein Gott, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du gar nichts über ihn weißt. Tut mir Leid, er ist so berühmt ... Du bist wahrscheinlich die einzige in der ganzen Zauberwelt, die nicht weiß, wer Harry ist!"

Melodys Blick verfinsterte sich. Sie brauchte niemanden, der ihr sagte, dass sie keine Ahnung von der Zauberwelt hatte. _Das_ wusste sie!

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Hermine schnell, als sie Melodys Blick bemerkte. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Es ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist im Moment nur, dass du weißt, dass er jede Menge Erfahrung im Duellieren hat. Und er hat sich bereit erklärt, eine Gruppe von Interessierten zu unterrichten. Bist du dabei?"

Melody nickte.

„Super, ich glaube, das wird dir gefallen ... Du müsstest allerdings zuerst noch hier unterschreiben", fuhr Hermine fort und zog eine Pergamentrolle hervor. „Mit deiner Unterschrift bestätigst du, dass du niemandem von unserer Gruppe erzählst, besonders Umbridge nicht."

„Seid ihr eine Art Untergrundorganisation?", fragte Melody aufgeregt.

„Ja, so etwas in der Art. Unterschreibst du?"

Melody schaute auf die lange Namenliste. „Da haben schon einige unterschrieben", staunte sie.

„Ja, wir haben uns am letzten Hogsmeade-Wochenende getroffen und die Sache besprochen", erzählte Hermine. „Das Interesse war groß. Es dauerte allerdings einige Zeit, bis wir einen geeigneten Raum gefunden hatten."

Melody holte Feder und Tinte und setzte ihren Namen unter die Liste. „Wann geht es denn los?", fragte sie und reichte Hermine die Pergamentrolle zurück.

„Gleich jetzt. Ich geh schon einmal vor. Neville und Ginny warten auf dich. Passt auf, dass euch niemand erwischt." Und weg war sie.

Melody legte ihre Gitarre zurück ins Futteral und schob sie unters Bett. Hermines Andeutung, dass sie als einzige in der Zauberwelt nicht wusste, weshalb Harry berühmt war, ärgerte sie. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen wirklich nicht für die Welt interessiert, in die sie hineingeraten war. Sie nahm sich vor, das zu ändern. Sie würde Harry fragen, wofür er berühmt war. Und sie wollte die Welt, der sie durch ihre Mutter angehörte, kennen lernen.

Melody zog ihre Turnschuhe an, steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Gesäßtasche und zog ihr Kapuzenshirt darüber. Dann ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Neville und Ginny warteten zusammen mit vier anderen Fünftklässlern auf sie.

„Schön, dass du mitmachst", begrüßte sie Neville mit breitem Grinsen.

„Ja, ich komme gerne. Danke, dass du an mich gedacht hast."

Die sieben machten sich ziemlich nervös auf den Weg durch das Schloss bis hinauf in den siebten Stock.

„Hier ist das Bild von Barnabas dem Bekloppten", sagte Ginny. „Hier gegenüber muss es sein."

Sie standen vor einer Tür mit Messingklinke. „Na dann wollen wir mal", meinte Dean. Er klopfte und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Sie betraten einen großen Raum, der von Fackeln beleuchtet war. An den Wänden standen Regale mit zahlreichen Büchern und sonderbaren Instrumenten. Es gab keine Tische oder Stühle, dafür jede Menge großer Seidenkissen, auf denen sie Platz nahmen. Nach und nach kamen weitere Schüler dazu, so dass schließlich gegen dreißig um Harry versammelt waren.

Nachdem alle Anwesenden Harry offiziell zu ihrem Anführer ernannt und einen Namen für ihren Geheimbund gefunden hatten – Dumbledores Armee, kurz DA – erklärte Harry, was sie als Erstes üben sollten: den Expelliarmus. Während ein Schüler mürrisch die Arme verschränkte und sich darüber beklagte, dass dieser Zauber zu einfach sei, stieß Melody Neville an und fragte unsicher: „Expelli-wieviel?"

„Expelliarmus", erklärte Neville. „Das ist ein Entwaffnungszauber, mit dem man dem Gegner den Zauberstab aus der Hand zaubern kann."

Melody bekam große Augen. „Das hat Snape gemacht, als ich ihn angeschrien habe. Mein Zauberstab flog ihm direkt in die Hand."

„Na siehst du: ist doch gut, dass du hier bist", meinte Neville grinsend. „Vielleicht kannst du das nächste Mal _ihn_ entwaffnen, bevor er dich entwaffnet."

Alle Schüler teilten sich in Zweiergruppen auf. Melody übte mit Neville. Es war gar nicht so einfach. Melodys erster Versuch fegte hinter Neville ein Buch aus einem Regal. Beim zweiten Mal traf sie Neville zwar, doch er zuckte nur leicht zusammen, konnte seinen Zauberstab jedoch festhalten. Schließlich gelang es zuerst Neville, seine Gegnerin zu entwaffnen. Melodys Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand und landete scheppernd auf einem Regal.

„Gut gemacht, Neville", lobte Harry, der ihnen beim Üben zugeschaut hatte. Mit einem Aufrufzauber holte er Melodys Zauberstab wieder vom Regal herunter.

„Wow", staunte Melody, „den Zauber musst du mir auch einmal beibringen."

„Ja, der ist wirklich nützlich", meinte Neville. „Letztes Jahr hat Harry so seinen Besen aus dem Schloss gerufen, als er gegen einen Drachen kämpfen musste."

„Du hast WAS?", fragte Melody entsetzt. „Du hast gegen einen Drachen gekämpft? Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es Drachen gibt! Bist du deshalb so berühmt, wie alle sagen?"

„Ich erzähle dir das ein andermal, okay?", antwortete Harry. „Jetzt üben wir den Entwaffnungszauber. Wenn du auf Neville zielst und _Expelliarmus_ rufst, musst du deinen ganzen Willen darauf fokussieren, ihn zu entwaffnen."

Das Duellieren mit Neville machte Melody Spaß. Sie hatte das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal etwas Nützliches zu lernen. Sie hatte schnell begriffen, wie sie ihre Gedanken ganz auf ihren Entwaffnungszauber fokussieren konnte und schaffte es bald, Neville zu entwaffnen. Sie versuchte, seinen Zauberstab so elegant aufzufangen, wie Snape ihren aufgefangen hatte, aber das erwies sich als nicht ganz so einfach. Sie musste eine Hechtrolle machen und hätte dabei beinahe Nevilles Zauberstab zerbrochen. Fred und George Weasley, die sie dabei beobachtet hatten, lachten.

„Du solltest noch ein bisschen an der Eleganz feilen", neckte sie Fred.

Melody rappelte sich hoch, richtete blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab auf Fred und rief: „Expelliarmus!"

Freds Zauberstab flog hoch in die Luft und diesmal hätte ihn Melody beinahe aufgefangen: ein Schritt rückwärts hätte genügt, aber leider stand da schon Neville. Beide stürzten und Freds Zauberstab fiel klappernd auf den Boden und rollte unter ein Bücherregal.

„Gut gemacht", lachte George und half Melody auf die Beine.

„Gute Reflexe", meinte auch Fred, als er seinen Zauberstab wieder in der Hand hielt. „Aber wenn ich vorbereitet gewesen wäre, hättest du keine Chance gehabt."

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß", lachte sie und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Augen funkelten übermütig.

„Wollen wir es versuchen?", fragte Fred.

Melody wog ihre Möglichkeiten ab. Sie rechnete für sich kaum eine Chance aus, wenn sie Fred so ansah, aber vielleicht ... „Okay", nickte sie.

Die beiden stellten sich einander gegenüber.

„Ich zähle bis drei", verkündete George. „Eins – zwei – drei!"

Melody überlegte nicht, sie duckte sich instinktiv und machte eine Rolle nach rechts. Freds Entwaffnungszauber verfehlte sie um Haaresbreite. Melody nutzte den Moment und entwaffnete ihn mit einem gezielten „Expelliarmus". Freds Zauberstab flog hoch in die Luft. Melody rappelte sich auf und versuchte ihn erneut zu fangen, doch da war Fred auch schon neben ihr. Er stieß sie unsanft zur Seite und fing seinen Zauberstab wieder auf.

„Du hast mich nicht entwaffnet", triumphierte er.

„Du warst waffenlos", gab sie zurück.

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr", lachte er und klopfte ihr versöhnlich auf die Schulter.

„Ihr wart beide gut", meinte Hermine und trat zu ihnen. „Wir machen Schluss für heute. Es ist schon nach neun."

In kleinen Gruppen verließen sie den Übungsraum. Neville, Dean und Seamus nahmen Melody in die Mitte und zu viert erreichten sie kurz darauf sicher den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Melody lag an diesem Abend noch lange hellwach im Bett und schaute an die Decke. Das Duellieren mit Neville und Fred hatte ihr enorm Spaß gemacht. Sie freute sich bereits auf das nächste DA-Treffen. Sie spürte jede Faser ihres Körpers und fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war ... glücklich.

Melody griff unter das Bett und vergewisserte sich, dass ihre Gitarre noch da war. Dann drehte sie sich auf den Bauch und zog unter ihrem Kopfkissen das Bild hervor, das sie aus dem Feuer gerettet hatte, das Bild von Hanna und Liz. Ihre Mutter als junges Mädchen in der Schuluniform von Hogwarts ...

Melody war sich sicher, dass heute Abend nicht nur ihre Mutter, die talentierte Hogwartsabsolventin, sondern auch ihr Vater stolz gewesen wäre, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie sie Fred Weasley entwaffnet hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel / Ehrgeizige Ziele**

Von nun an wurden Melodys Leistungen kontinuierlich besser. Mit der Begeisterung und Neugierde eines Kleinkindes, das soeben das Laufen entdeckt hatte und an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte, tauchte sie in dieses neue Element des Zauberns ein.

Nachdem sie gemerkt hatte, wie sie Gegenstände durch die Luft schweben lassen konnte, kam ihr die Idee, beim Essen anstelle der Gabel den Zauberstab zu Hilfe zu nehmen. Eine ganze Scheibe Brot in der Luft schweben zu lassen, um ein Stück abzubeißen, erwies sich aber als kompliziert. Noch schwieriger wurde es beim Glas Kürbissaft. Melody brach den Versuch vorzeitig ab, nachdem sie sich die Hälfte des Safts über die Schuluniform gekippt hatte. Doch mundgerechte Stücke ließen sich mit etwas Übung tatsächlich mit dem Zauberstab zum Mund manövrieren. Die Idee des Mit-dem-Zauberstab-Essens fand bei den Umsitzenden großen Anklang und einige Tage lang übte sich die Hogwarts-Schülerschaft unter viel Gelächter in dieser Kunst.

Minerva und Severus hatten Recht gehabt: auch im Zaubertränke-Unterricht gelang es Melody, ihre Leistung zu steigern. Daran waren die vielen Strafstunden tatsächlich nicht ganz unschuldig. Melody hatte sich viel Wissen über unterschied lichste Zutaten aneignen können, während sie die Regale im Vorratsraum aufgeräumt hatte.

Es war Severus' Zugeständnis an eine Schülerin, die ein kleines, ein ganz kleines bisschen mehr als nur eine Schülerin war, dass er sie fortan in Ruhe arbeiten ließ. Er machte keine bissigen und abfälligen Bemerkungen mehr und piesackte sie nicht mehr mit Fragen, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Severus fiel auf, dass sich Melody nicht mehr so leicht von seinem kritischen Blick verunsichern ließ wie bisher, und dass sie sich, wenn er sie nicht ständig in die Enge trieb, besser konzentrieren und genauer lesen konnte. Er selber tigerte seltener durch das Klassenzimmer auf der Suche nach einem armen Opfer, dessen Trank daneben gegangen war, und saß stattdessen lieber an seinem Lehrerschreibtisch, von wo er die Klasse – und die Schülerin am vordersten Arbeitsplatz – überblicken konnte.

Melody konnte nicht mehr sagen, wann ihr der Gedanke zum ersten Mal gekommen war. Es dauerte noch zwei Wochen und noch etwas mehr Übung im Zaubern, bis sie den Mut aufbrachte, den Gedanken Hermine gegenüber auszusprechen.

„Ich will nicht mehr mit Elfjährigen zusammen in die Klasse gehen", erklärte sie Hermine eines Abends, als die beiden nebeneinander in der Bibliothek über dicken, staubigen Büchern brüteten. Hermine sah überrascht von ihrem Arithmantikbuch auf.

„Ich bin dreizehn", erklärte Melody trotzig und schlug _Geschichte__der__Zauberei,__Band__1_ zu. „Eigentlich sollte ich die dritte Klasse besuchen. Meinst du, es ist möglich, den Stoff soweit aufzuarbeiten, dass ich im Sommer eine Klasse überspringen und statt in die zweite gleich in die dritte Klasse wechseln kann?"

Hermine war sprachlos, und das war sie eigentlich selten.

„Weißt du, sie kommen mir so kindisch vor", gestand Melody mit etwas schlechtem Gewissen. „Ich meine, es sind nur zwei Jahre Altersunterschied, aber irgendwie ist das doch wahnsinnig viel, finde ich."

„Ich glaube, das ist nicht nur eine Frage des Alters", antwortete Hermine. „Du hast so viele Dinge gesehen und erlebt, du bist bestimmt auch emotional älter geworden in den letzten Monaten, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ein Teil von mir vielleicht. Ein anderer Teil von mir fühlt sich sehr klein und schutzbedürftig. Manchmal wünsche ich mir nichts mehr, als dass jemand da wäre, der mich in den Arm nehmen und mir sagen würde, dass alles in Ordnung ist und ich vor nichts Angst zu haben brauche."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass es für Melody schrecklich war, ihre Eltern auf so grausame Weise verloren zu haben, und dass sie sich nach Geborgenheit sehnte. Sie strich ihrer Freundin mit der Hand über den Rücken. Ja, Melody war in den letzten Wochen zu einer Freundin geworden, fand Hermine. Sie verstanden sich ausgezeichnet: beide waren wissbegierig und lernten eifrig, Hermine mit Disziplin und einem atemberaubenden Wissen, Melody mit Tatendrang und Neugierde – eine erfrischende Mischung.

Melody wischte sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen. „Tut mir Leid, ich hör schon auf zu jammern."

„Das macht doch nichts", antwortete Hermine und lenkte das Gespräch in weniger gefährliche Gewässer. „Du möchtest wirklich in einem Schuljahr den Schulstoff von zwei Jahren aufarbeiten?"

„Meinst du, das ist machbar?"

Den meisten anderen hätte Hermine wohl davon abgeraten, aber Melody hatte sich in den letzten Wochen sehr verändert und schien endlich Tritt gefasst zu haben in Hogwarts. Sie war ehrgeizig und ausdauernd und hatte eine schnelle Auffassungs gabe. Harry war sehr beeindruckt von ihren natürlichen Reflexen und ihrem Instinkt während den DA-Treffen. Und nicht zuletzt wollte Hermine Melody nicht enttäuschen. Deshalb antwortete sie: „Du müsstest das mit McGonagall besprechen. Wenn sie es für machbar hält, dann helfe ich dir gerne. Du bräuchtest die Lehrpläne aller Fächer, damit du weißt, was du alles lernen und üben musst. Zudem wäre es wohl klug, du würdest dir einen Lernplan aufstellen mit Lernzielen in allen Fächern, damit alles ins Schuljahr reinpasst. Du hast auch noch Weihnachts- und Frühlings- und vielleicht sogar die Sommerferien über Zeit zum Lernen.

Geschichte und Umbridges Theorie zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste kannst du einfach lesen und auswendig lernen, aber in den anderen Fächern braucht es sicher mehr Aufwand. Bei Verwandlungen und Zauberkunst helfe ich dir gerne, wo ich kann. Für Kräuterkunde ist Neville der Richtige. Bliebe Zaubertränke ... Da müsstest du wohl Snape fragen." Hermine sah Melody skeptisch an.

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist", antwortete Melody tapfer. Die beiden schauten sich an und brachen in hysterisches Lachen aus.

Nach der nächsten Verwandlungsstunde blieb Melody im Klassenzimmer zurück, bis alle ihre Mitschüler den Raum verlassen hatten. Sie druckste ein wenig herum, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie beginnen sollte.

„Nun, Miss Rohan", wandte sich McGonagall an sie. „Sie haben in den letzten Wochen erfreuliche Fortschritte gemacht."

„Danke", antwortete Melody. „Ihr Unterricht macht mir viel Spaß."

„Das hört jeder Lehrer gern. Wenn ich Ihnen bei etwas behilflich sein kann, sagen Sie es mir ruhig."

„Professor ... denken Sie, dass es möglich wäre, dass ich den Schulstoff von zwei Jahren aufarbeitete und im Sommer in die dritte Klasse wechseln könnte?"

McGonagall sah sie überrascht an.

„Es ist ...", versuchte sich Melody zu rechtfertigen. „Ich bin dreizehn und habe schon zwei Jahre verpasst. Und ich fühle mich neben meinen elfjährigen Mitschülern einfach" – sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort – „alt."

McGonagall musste schmunzeln. „Glauben Sie mir, Miss Rohan, Sie haben noch viele Jahre Zeit, bevor Sie sich alt fühlen müssen."

Melody wurde rot bis unter den Haaransatz. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch McGonagall fuhr fort: „Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. In Ihrem Alter sind zwei Jahre eine lange Zeit und machen einen großen Unterschied."

Sie betrachtete Melody eine Weile und lächelte dann. „Wissen Sie, Miss Rohan, ich traue Ihnen das zu. Ihnen ist viel magisches Potential in die Wiege gelegt worden. Mehr als Sie sich im Moment bewusst sind. Ich unterstütze Sie gerne in Ihrem Vorhaben. Ich werde Ihnen eine Liste abgeben mit den Verwandlungskünsten, die ich von meinen Schülern bis Ende des zweiten Schuljahres erwarte. Aber ich muss Sie warnen: es wird nicht leicht. Sie haben sich ein ehrgeiziges Ziel gesetzt. Wo Ihnen Miss Granger aus Zeitgründen nicht weiterhelfen kann, können Sie sich jederzeit an mich wenden. Bestimmt können Ihnen auch die anderen Lehrer ihre Lehrpläne bekannt geben und mit Ihnen besprechen, wie Sie vorgehen müssen, um den Stoff zu erarbeiten. Aber, Miss Rohan, der reguläre Unterricht darf unter keinen Umständen zu kurz kommen. Und noch etwas: Erwähnen Sie Ihre Pläne nicht gegenüber Professor Umbridge. Sie mag Persönlichkeiten nicht, die aus der Reihe tanzen. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken zum Schulstoff in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich werde Remus bitten, Ihnen im privaten Rahmen einige praktische Lektionen zu geben. Er hat vorletztes Jahr hier unterrichtet, und es war wohl für alle Schüler von Hogwarts das lehrreichste Jahr in diesem Fach überhaupt."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht!", rief Melody aus. „Weshalb ist er wieder gegangen?"

„Nun, das kann er Ihnen vielleicht selber einmal erklären", wich McGonagall aus. „Wir haben seinen Entscheid aufzuhören auf jeden Fall sehr bedauert. Er wird Ihnen bestimmt gerne helfen."

„Danke." Melody sah McGonagall mit strahlenden Augen an und sagte noch einmal: „Danke."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte McGonagall schmunzelnd. „Und nun kommen Sie, das Mittagessen wartet."

Am Nachmittag sprach Melody mit Professor Sprout. Die Kräuterkundelehrerin schlug ihr vor, dass sie außerhalb der Unterrichtszeiten in den Gewächshäusern mithalf, um sich so das notwendige praktische Wissen im Umgang mit magischen Pflanzen anzueignen.

Auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss, kam Melody am Quidditchfeld vorbei, wo sie Harry sah, der auf seinem Besen Runden drehte. Sie ging zum Spielfeld hinüber und schaute ihm zu. Als er merkte, dass er einen Zuschauer hatte, kam er herunter und landete neben ihr.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte ihn Melody. „Wärmst du dich noch etwas auf für den Match morgen?"

„Nein, das sähe anders aus", lachte Harry. „Ich war am Nachdenken. Ich finde, es lässt sich beim Fliegen gut denken."

„Ja, das verstehe ich. Man ist so frei und kann auf alles hinunterschauen. Man sieht dann Dinge, die man sonst nicht wahrnimmt. Und es stört einen niemand."

Harry nickte.

„Tut mir Leid", fügte Melody an. „Ich habe dich wohl gerade gestört."

„Das macht nichts ... Du fliegst übrigens auch gut."

„Findest du?"

„Ja, ich habe dich einmal während einer Flugstunde beobachtet. Du solltest dir überlegen, nächstes Jahr an den Auswahlspielen teilzunehmen. Angelina Johnson schließt im Sommer die Schule ab."

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist noch etwas weit weg, oder?"

„Ja, das gebe ich zu", antwortete Harry. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du gut bist. Übrigens auch im Duellieren. Du hast natürliche Reflexe und einen guten Instinkt."

„Vielleicht habe ich das von meiner leiblichen Mutter. Sie war eine Aurorin."

„Ja, das habe ich gehört."

„Sie ging hier zur Schule, zusammen mit Remus. Leider starb sie kurz nach meiner Geburt."

„Sie ging mit Remus zur Schule? Dann war sie auch mit meinen Eltern in der Klasse", rief Harry überrascht. „Ich habe oben bei meinen Sachen ein Fotoalbum mit alten Bildern. Da ist auch eine Aufnahme von ihrer Abschlussklasse drin. Komm, ich zeige es dir."

Zehn Minuten später saß Melody neben Harry auf seinem Bett und schaute mit offenem Mund auf das Foto der Abschlussklasse 1978. Da war ihre Mutter, dunkle, leicht gewellte Haare, lachendes Gesicht. Liz hob die Hand und winkte. Melody schluckte leer.

„Das hier drüben sind meine Eltern", lenkte sie Harry ab. Er zeigte auf eine Hexe und einen Zauberer. „Und der Junge neben meinem Vater ist Sirius, sein bester Freund. Er ist mein Pate."

„Und da ist auch Remus. Er sah noch so viel jünger aus", staunte Melody. „Ich frage mich, was er alles erlebt hat seither." Dann kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. „Harry, haben deine Eltern jemals etwas von meiner Mutter erzählt?"

Harry verspürte einen leichten Stich. „Meine Eltern sind gestorben, als ich ein Jahr alt war."

Melody hielt erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund. „Oh, das tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht."

„Macht doch nichts."

„Doch, macht es", erwiderte Melody. „Hermine hat mir gesagt, ich sei die einzige in der ganzen Zauberwelt, die nicht wisse, wer du bist beziehungsweise weshalb du so berühmt bist, wie sie sagt."

„Naja, weißt du, sie übertreibt. Ich finde es ganz in Ordnung, dass du nicht alles weißt. Es genügt mir, wenn alle anderen mich anstarren. Du bist unbefangen, das gefällt mir."

„Wohl eher naiv", gab Melody zurück. „Ich würde es trotzdem gerne wissen. Aber du brauchst es mir nicht zu erzählen, wenn du nicht magst. Ich kann Hermine fragen ..."

Harry seufzte. Dann sagte er: „Meine Eltern wurden von Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Ich habe den tödlichen Fluch überlebt mit nichts als einer Narbe auf der Stirn" – Melodys Blick wanderte zu seiner blitzförmigen Narbe – „weil meine Mutter ihr Leben für mich geopfert hat. Ihre Liebe hat mich beschützt. Deshalb bin ich berühmt. Weil außer mir noch nie jemand den tödlichen Fluch überlebt hat."

Melody sah ihn erschrocken an. Dann blickte sie nachdenklich auf das Foto. „Mütter sind etwas ganz Spezielles", meinte sie schließlich. „Meine Mutter hat mich bei ihrer besten Freundin gelassen, weil sie wusste, dass Todesser hinter ihr her waren. Insofern hat sie mir auch das Leben gerettet."

„Und was ist mit deinem Vater?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er hat meine Mutter vor meiner Geburt verlassen. Alles, was ich von ihm weiß, ist, dass er lebt, und auch das nicht mit letzter Sicherheit ..."

„Würdest du ihn gerne kennenlernen? Ich meine, obwohl er deine Mutter allein gelassen hat und sich seither nie bei dir gemeldet hat?"

„Vielleicht wusste er gar nichts von mir oder er hat mich gesucht und konnte mich nicht finden ... Natürlich will ich ihn kennenlernen. Mehr als alles andere."

„Vielleicht wärst du enttäuscht, wenn du ihn kennenlernen würdest."

„Das habe ich mir auch schon überlegt ... Aber ich will ihn trotzdem finden. Ich will wissen, woher ich komme. Er ist doch ein Teil von mir. Oder ich von ihm ..."

Harry nickte. „Ja, das versteh ich. Ich würde auch alles darum geben, meine Eltern kennenzulernen."

Lange sagte keiner mehr etwas. Sie betrachteten das Foto in Harrys Album. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft.

Es war Ron, der die beiden aus ihrer Grübelei holte. Als er die beiden nebeneinander auf dem Bett sitzen sah, wollte er eilig den Raum wieder verlassen. „Tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht ... Bin schon wieder weg."

„He, bleib hier", rief Harry, der froh war um die Ablenkung. „Du störst doch nicht. Ich habe Melody die Fotos von meinen Eltern gezeigt. Ihre Mutter ging mit ihnen in die Klasse."

„Echt? Das wusste ich nicht."

Ron kam neugierig näher und beugte sich über das Album. Melody zeigte auf ihre Mutter.

„Hübsch", meinte Ron. „Du gleichst ihr."

Melody wurde rot. „Ich lass euch mal", sagte sie und erhob sich. „Danke, dass ich du mir das Bild gezeigt hast, Harry. Ich muss noch einige Hausaufgaben erledigen."

„Jetzt?", fragte Ron. „Morgen ist Wochenende. Da hast du doch mehr als genug Zeit."

„Aber morgen spielt ihr doch gegen Slytherin", hielt Melody dagegen. „Und Fred hat mir gesagt, dass Quidditchspiele sehr lange dauern können."

„Ach ja, der Match", meinte Ron und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde um einige Nuancen bleicher.

„Ich bin gespannt auf das Spiel", lachte Melody. „Ich habe noch nie Quidditch gesehen. Ich drück euch die Daumen."


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kapitel / Zusatzstunden in Zaubertränke**

Das Quidditchspiel gegen Slytherin stand unter keinem guten Stern. Ron war unheimlich aufgeregt und unkonzentriert, weil die Slytherin dieses grässliche Lied über ihn sangen. Er spielte von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Melody litt auf der Zuschauertribüne neben Hermine mit. Sie konnte Ron so gut verstehen. Sie wusste, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn jemand sie dermaßen provozierte. Sie würde komplett durchdrehen.

_Warum__lassen__Sie__sich__auch__ständig__provozieren?_, hatte Snape sie gefragt. Sie wusste, dass sie Provokationen ruhiger nehmen und nicht so impulsiv reagieren sollte. Sie hätte das auch Ron geraten. Aber wie schaffte man das, einfach cool zu bleiben? Vielleicht konnte man das, wenn man – wie alt mochte Snape wohl sein? – naja, egal, wenn man so alt war wie er. Aber mit fünfzehn? Oder dreizehn? Unmöglich.

Das Spiel endete mit weiteren Provokationen von Seiten von Slytherin, woraufhin Harry und George Malfoy verprügelten. Und Umbridge verhängte Macht ihrer Funktion als Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts ein lebenslanges Spielverbot über Harry, George – und Fred. Letzterer hatte Malfoy zwar nicht verprügelt, aber nur, weil ihn Alicia, Angelina und Katie zurückgehalten hatten. Ihre drei Besen wurden konfisziert und in Umbridges Büro eingesperrt.

Die Stimmung an dem Abend hätte schlechter nicht sein können. Die Gryffindor saßen konsterniert im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron war seit dem Match nirgends zu sehen. Und Harry hatte sich zurückgezogen. Neville erläuterte Melody die Unterschiede zwischen dem echten Jasmin und seinen zahlreichen Namensdoppel gängern wie dem gemeinen Pfeifenstrauch. Hermine versuchte zu lernen, legte ihr Buch aber bald wieder weg und seufzte. Neville und Melody unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und schauten Hermine an.

„Ich kann mich bei dieser Grabesstimmung nicht konzentrieren", flüsterte sie.

Neville nickte und knuffte Melody in die Seite: „Du hast doch eine Gitarre ..."

„Vergiss es", winkte Melody ab.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Hermine. „Remus erzählte, deine Mutter habe abends oft Gitarre gespielt und gesungen."

„Und was soll ich spielen?"

„Solange du nicht _Weasley__is__our__king_ singst, ist glaube ich alles recht", meinte Neville leise.

„Vielleicht etwas von den Schwestern des Schicksals", mischte sich Ginny ein, die das Gespräch gehört hatte. „Kennst du _Magische__Lügen_?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne die Gruppe nicht. Aber ich hole die Gitarre, dann kannst du das Lied singen und ich versuche mitzuspielen."

Es war nicht allzu schwer, fand Melody. Sie hatte schnell herausgefunden, welche Akkorde passten. Eigentlich kamen nur gerade mal drei Akkorde im ganzen Stück vor. Ginny erhielt Unterstützung von Neville, der überraschend gut singen konnte und ein erstaunliches Taktgefühl hatte.

Dann war Melody an der Reihe. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, vor so vielen Menschen zu singen. Sie hatte bisher nie vor Publikum gesungen, mal abgesehen von ihrer Familie und den Shanleys, aber sie spürte, wie sich die Stimmung im Raum mit jedem Song mehr entspannte. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter und wunderte sich, was Liz wohl gespielt und gesungen hatte, während sie selber _Streets__of__London_ und _Scarborough__Fair_ sang. Ein paar Drittklässlerinnen begannen mitzusingen.

Sie sang einige von Matthews Rockballaden, aber sie wirkten trostlos so einstimmig. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie Neville die zweite Stimme beibringen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder und stimmte schließlich Gotthards _Angel_ an. Dann fand sie, sie hätte genügend gespielt und zog sich zurück. Wenn sie tatsächlich in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter treten wollte, müsste sie noch ein paar beschwingtere Stücke spielen üben, nahm sie sich vor.

Melody hatte alle Lehrer, außer Umbridge natürlich, um Hilfe bei der Erarbeitung des Zweitklassstoffs gebeten. Sie hatten ihr ihre Unterstützung zugesichert und ihr die Lehrpläne für das zweite Jahr ausgehändigt. Hermine hatte Melody geholfen, einen Plan mit Etappenzielen zu erarbeiten, und McGonagall hatte ihr versichert, dass sie auch die Sommerferien noch Zeit genug zum Lernen haben würde.

„Sie werden Anfang des neuen Schuljahres eine Aufnahmeprüfung in allen Fächern absolvieren, auf Grund derer wir entscheiden werden, ob sie die Klasse wechseln dürfen", erklärte sie.

Jetzt blieb nur noch Snape. Melody hatte diese Konfrontation bis zuletzt hinausgeschoben. Seit dem Vorfall mit dem Nasenwachsfluch, den darauf folgenden vier Abenden Strafstunden und dem Zusammentreffen auf dem Astronomieturm hatte Snape sie im Unterricht mehr oder weniger ignoriert. Sie gab sich Mühe, sorgfältig zu arbeiten und möglichst unauffällig zu bleiben. So waren sie seither relativ gut aneinander vorbei gekommen. Aber ob er bereit sein würde, sie bei ihrem Vorhaben zu unterstützen? Sie bräuchte von ihm nicht nur eine Liste mit den zu brauenden Zaubertränken, sie müsste natürlich auch Zugriff auf die Zutaten und Zugang zum Klassenzimmer haben, um brauen zu können. Sie konnte ja schlecht im Schlafsaal oder in einer Toilette Zaubertränke brauen, obwohl ihr Hermine versichert hatte, dass sie das auch schon gemacht hatte. Nein, um Zaubertränke zu brauen, war sie auf Snapes Unterstützung angewiesen, und ob sie die bekommen würde, da war sie sich ganz und gar nicht sicher.

„Hast du schon mit Snape gesprochen", wollte Hermine eines Morgens beim Frühstück wissen.

„Noch nicht", gab Melody kleinlaut zu.

„Jetzt frag ihn endlich", drängte Hermine. „Er kann nicht mehr als Nein sagen, und dann erzählst du es McGonagall. Die wird die Sache dann selber in die Hand nehmen."

„Meinst du, sie könnte ihn nötigen, mir zu helfen?" fragte Melody nervös.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke, sie hat schon Einfluss als stellvertretende Schulleiterin."

„Ich werde Snape heute nach der Stunde fragen", entschied Melody und seufzte laut. „Aber ich hoffe sehr, dass er freiwillig zusagt und McGonagall ihn nicht nötigen muss. Ich glaube, dann würde ich mich definitiv nicht mehr in die Kerker hinunter trauen. Die Vorstellung, dort unten alleine Zaubertränke brauen zu müssen, ist mir so schon unangenehm genug."

Nach der Vormittagsstunde mit Snape räumte Melody langsam ihre Sachen zusammen und ließ dabei absichtlich ihre Tasche fallen. Pergamente, Stifte, Federn und zahlreiche persönliche Dinge rollten über den Boden. Das Fässchen mit der Tinte hatte sie zuvor vorsorglich in ihrer Schuluniform verstaut.

Snape bedachte sie eines spöttischen Blicks. Melody kniete nieder und begann mit gesenktem Kopf, ihre Tasche wieder einzuräumen. Sie wartete, bis alle ihre Mitschüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, dann richtete sie sich wieder auf. Snape sortierte Unterlagen und ignorierte sie, bis sie an seinen Schreibtisch trat. Dann lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Severus wusste, was Melody ihn fragen wollte. Er wartete schon seit zwei Wochen darauf, dass sie zu ihm kommen und ihn um Hilfe bitten würde. Minerva hatte ihn natürlich umgehend darüber informiert, was Melody sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er hatte es – zugegeben – mit Stolz zur Kenntnis genommen.

Nun stand sie nervös vor ihm. Sie blickte auf die Unterlagen in seiner Hand und knibbelte unentwegt an ihrem Ärmel herum. Alles in Severus rief _Lass__das__nervöse__Getue!_

„Was ist?", fragte er einen Tick forscher als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Als Melody ihm stockend darlegte, dass sie gerne den Schulstoff der zweiten Klasse aufarbeiten würde, und ihn fragte, ob er sie beim Zaubertränkebrauen unterstützen würde, schwieg er lange. Er blickte sie nur durchdringend an. Sie trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Wie gedenken Sie sich zu revanchieren, Miss Rohan?", fragte er schließlich mit samtiger Stimme und einem maliziösen Unterton. „Die Vorräte haben Sie ja bereits inventiert." Er konnte ihre Enttäuschung förmlich spüren.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte sie, und als er nicht Hand bot für eine Lösung, fügte sie an: „Tut mir Leid, Sir. Ich wollte Sie nicht aufhalten." Sie drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

Severus räusperte sich. „Ich habe Ihnen noch keine Antwort gegeben, Miss Rohan. Samstagmorgen, neun Uhr, in meinem Büro. Seien Sie pünktlich."

Melody drehte sich rasch um und blickte ihn mit großen Augen überrascht an. Dann lachte sie erleichtert. Über ihr Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus, das selbst das kälteste Vaterherz nicht unberührt gelassen hätte.

Severus schnaubte ärgerlich und wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Raus hier", knurrte er. „Ich habe noch zu tun."

„Danke, Sir."

Severus sah ihr nach. Melody hatte offenbar seinen Ehrgeiz geerbt. Natürlich würde er ihr helfen! Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Es half nichts. Er würde sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, eine Schülerin zu haben, die mehr als eine x-beliebige Schülerin war. Sie war seine Tochter.

Am darauffolgenden Samstag klopfte Melody nervös bei Snape an die Bürotür. Er rief sie herein – „Ah, Miss Rohan, kommen Sie mit." – und führte sie hinüber in sein persönliches Labor. „Sie können hier arbeiten." Er deutete auf die Feuerstelle. Ein Kessel hing bereits darüber. Auf dem Tisch lag eine Rolle Pergament mit einer Liste von Zutaten und einer Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitung zum Brauen des Tranks, wie sie jeweils auf der Wandtafel stand. „Die Zutaten finden Sie" – Snape schnippte mit dem Zauberstab, worauf die Tür eines kleinen Schranks aufsprang – „hier. Ich möchte am Schluss eine Phiole von diesem Trank auf meinem Schreibtisch haben. Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit. Fangen Sie an."

Melody begann nervös, die Anleitung durchzulesen und holte sich die Zutaten, die sie benötigen würde. Snape wartete einen Moment, wohl um zu sehen, ob sie eine Frage hatte, dann ließ er sie alleine und zog sich in sein Büro zurück.

Melody schwitzte. Sie war angespannt: Sie durfte sich keinen Fehler erlauben. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass es Unterhaltsameres gab, als einer Schülerin Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben. Und sie wollte Snape keinerlei Anlass bieten, sich sein Angebot noch einmal zu überlegen. Mit großer Erleichterung füllte sie nach anderthalb Stunden eine Phiole mit dem purpurroten Gebräu ab, das vom Aussehen her stark an Beerenlimonade erinnerte, allerdings eher nach den Algen roch, die sie hatte beigeben müssen. Sie verkorkte die Phiole und legte sie auf die Seite. Dann reinigte sie Kessel, Schöpfkelle, Messer, Waage und die Arbeitsfläche. Bevor sie das Labor verließ, warf sie noch einen prüfenden Blick zurück, ob auch alles wieder in Ordnung und sauber war, dann brachte sie Snape die Phiole. Er sah sie einen Moment an, dann nickte er. Melody hatte das Gefühl, in seinen Augen den Anflug eines anerkennenden Lächelns wahrgenommen zu haben, aber vielleicht war es auch nur der Widerschein ihrer eigenen Freude gewesen.

„Ich möchte von Ihnen bis Montag ein Essay über die Wirkung und die Anwendungsbereiche sowie die Gefahren und Risiken dieses Zaubertranks", erklärte er knapp. „Und ich erwarte Sie von nun an jeweils am Samstag zur selben Zeit hier in meinem Büro."

Severus genoss die Samstagvormittage, wenn Melody zum Brauen kam. Anfangs korrigierte er in der Zwischenzeit die leidigen Essays seiner Schüler – und auch wenn er es sich selber nicht gerne eingestand, so brauchte er doch für die Texte, die er am Samstagmorgen korrigierte, wesentlich weniger rote Tinte als an anderen Tagen. Er nahm sich leicht verärgert vor, die Essays der Gryffindor wenn möglich bereits vor dem Samstag zu korrigieren.

Zwischendurch machte Severus einen Kontrollgang ins Labor. Es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz und Freude, Melody beim Brauen zuzusehen. Sie wirkte viel konzentrierter als noch vor ein paar Wochen. Ihre Bewegungen waren ruhiger, weniger fahrig, und er spürte ihre Faszination für die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens. Und so legte er am dritten Samstag – es war Anfang Advent – die Essays ganz auf die Seite und begann, an der zweiten Feuerstelle an einem neuen Trank zu experimentieren. Er hatte alles sorgfältig berechnet und durchdacht, und nun ging es ans Ausprobieren. Wie viele Phönixfedern brauchte es? Wie lange hielt die Wirkung mit drei Tollkirschen an?

„Sir?"

Severus schaute überrascht von seinem Kessel auf. Er hatte sich so auf seine Arbeit konzentriert, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Melody bereits fertig war und jetzt neugierig neben seinem Kessel stand.

„Entschuldigung, Professor. Ich wollte nicht stören, aber was brauen Sie?"

„Der Trank hat noch keinen Namen", antwortete er. Er nahm eine Hand voll Tollkirschen, ließ zwei in den Trank fallen, zögerte und warf dann noch eine dritte hinein und beobachtete den Trank, der violett geworden war, mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Sie erfinden einen neuen Zaubertrank?"

Severus sah nicht vom Kessel hoch. „Ja."

„Und wie macht man das? Wie erfindet man Zaubertränke?"

Severus sah sie forschend an. In ihren Augen konnte er ihre große Neugier erkennen.

„Zuerst muss man wissen, was man will", erklärte er. „Dann sind genauste Kenntnisse aller Ingredienzien notwendig: man muss wissen, wie sie wirken und mit anderen Zutaten interagieren. Es gibt solche, die die Wirkung anderer verstärken oder unliebsame Nebenwirkungen aufheben. Dann gilt es abzuschätzen, wie viel von welchen Zutaten gebraucht wird und wie lange die einzelnen Zutaten gekocht werden müssen. Und in einem letzten Schritt heißt es ausprobieren und" – er kräuselte die Lippen – „selber kosten oder ein Versuchskaninchen suchen."

Melody wich zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Das Risiko ist klein, wenn man keine Denk- und Berechnungsfehler gemacht hat. Man braucht ja nicht gleich ein Glas zu probieren, oft genügen zwei oder drei Tropfen, um zu merken, ob der Trank die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt oder noch angepasst werden muss. Mit der Zeit ist man auch abgehärtet gegen allfällig auftretende Nebenwirkungen.

Aber das werden Sie nicht hier in Hogwarts lernen, Miss Rohan. Zaubertränkebrauen ist eine hohe Kunst. Es braucht viel Erfahrung und gute Kenntnisse der Chemie der Zutaten. Nicht zuletzt müssen Sie eine gute Intuition mitbringen, und die kann man sich nicht aneignen, die hat man, oder man hat sie nicht.

Als sie die Idee hatten, die Knatschbeeren in eine heiße Flüssigkeit zu tauchen, um anschließend die Haut einfacher von der Frucht zu lösen, zeigten Sie eine gute Intuition. Die Beeren in einen brodelnden Trank zu tauchen war jedoch leichtsinnig und grobfahrlässig. Ihnen hätte der Kessel um die Ohren fliegen können. Vielleicht versuchen Sie das nächste Mal, die Beeren in reines Wasser kurz vor dem Siedepunkt zu tauchen."

Melody nickte ein bisschen genervt.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Severus. „Probieren Sie meinen neuen Trank?"  
>„Was? Ich!"<p>

„Ich sehe sonst niemanden hier."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wofür er ist."

„Er soll schmerzunempfindlich machen."

„Ich... Nein, lieber nicht." Melody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Trauen Sie mir nicht?", fragte er mit samtiger Stimme.

Melody zögerte und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. „Der Trank ist gefährlich", meinte sie schließlich.

„Inwiefern?"

„Er macht schmerzunempfindlich. Aber er kann wohl nicht verhindern, dass man sich verletzt. Angenommen man nimmt Ihren Trank und greift in ein Feuer, dann verbrennt man sich doch trotzdem, oder?"

„Gute Überlegung. Wofür könnte der Trank dann nützlich sein?"

Melody dachte nach, dann erhellte sich ihr Gesicht. „Als Narkosemittel. Vor einer Operation oder einem schmerzhaften Eingriff."

„Gute Idee. Gewisse Heilvorgänge sind äußerst schmerzhaft, da könnte der Trank helfen. Unter Umständen ist es auch hilfreich, wenn man von diesem Trank etwas dabei hat, wenn man unterwegs ist und sich verletzt ... Probieren Sie jetzt einen Löffel?" Er hielt ihr einen Löffel und eine Nadel hin. „Sie stechen sich in den Finger und schauen, ob Sie es spüren."

Severus beobachtete Melody amüsiert. Sie schien ihren ganzen Mut zusammen zu nehmen, holte tief Luft und nickte dann zögernd. Er reichte ihr den Löffel. Melody schluckte und verzog das Gesicht.

„Bitter", bemerkte sie. „Wie lange muss ich auf die Wirkung warten?"

„Die Wirkung sollte sofort eintreten, sonst taugt es als Notfallmittel nichts."

Melody stach sich in den Finger und nickte überrascht. „Ich merke nichts."

„Beschreiben Sie mir, was Sie spüren. Irgendwelche Symptome? Schmerzen? Schwindel? Übelkeit?"

„Nichts Besonderes. Ein leichtes Taubheitsgefühl in den Gliedern ..."

„Stechen Sie noch einmal. Ich muss wissen, wie lange die Wirkung bei einem Löffel anhält."

Nach einer Viertelstunde spürte Melody den Stich mit der Nadel wieder, _den_ Stich und alle vorhergehenden.

„Gut", meinte Snape und notierte alles auf einem Pergament. „Das reicht. Sie können gehen."

„Ist der Trank jetzt fertig?"

„Fürs Erste genügt das. Wenn es als Notfallmittel für unterwegs taugen soll, gilt es abzuwägen, wie lange die Wirkung anhalten muss, damit man nach Hause oder zu einem Heiler gehen kann. Je nachdem muss ich die Dosis oder die Konzentration erhöhen. Dann muss ich herausfinden, welche Nebenwirkungen bei erhöhter Dosis auftreten. Und so weiter. Aber das muss Sie nicht kümmern."

Natürlich war das nicht ihre Sache, aber es interessierte Melody trotzdem. Und sie fand, sie hatte Anspruch auf zwei oder drei weitere Antworten, nachdem sie sich im Minutentakt in die Fingerbeeren gestochen hatte. Die Wirkung hatte nun definitiv nachgelassen und ihre Finger pulsierten schmerzhaft.

„Verkaufen Sie den Zaubertrank, wenn er fertig ist?"

„Nein."

„Wieso machen Sie ihn dann?"

Snape schien seine Antwort abzuwägen. „Weil es faszinierend ist, etwas Neues zu erfinden. Außerdem wird es mir sicher früher oder später von Nutzen sein."

Melody ballte die Hand zur Faust und nickte. Erst jetzt schien Snape in den Sinn zu kommen, dass ihr wahrscheinlich die Finger schmerzten.

„Zeigen Sie her", forderte er forsch.

Melody streckte ihm die Hand hin. Er nahm sie in seine, fuhr mit dem Zauberstab über ihre Finger und murmelte: „Episkey". Der Schmerz und die Einstichstellen verschwanden.

„Wow", entfuhr es Melody. Sie schaute fasziniert von ihrer Hand zu ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Sie können jetzt gehen", wiederholte Snape ungeduldig und ließ ihre Hand los. „Das Essay schenke ich Ihnen, weil Sie das Versuchskaninchen gespielt haben."


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Kapitel / Weihnachten in Hogwarts**

Langsam rückte Weihnachten näher. Die Stimmung im Schloss war heiter, Vorfreude lag in der Luft. Eines Sonntagmorgens war das ganze Schloss weihnachtlich geschmückt. In jeder Rüstung brannte eine Kerze und kleine Engelchen schwebten durch die Korridore und summten Weihnachtslieder, wenn jemand an ihnen vorbeiging. Melody beobachtete nach dem Frühstück fasziniert, wie Professor Flitwick mit seinem Zauberstab Hunderte von Weihnachtskugeln an die zwölf Weihnachts bäume in der Eingangshalle hängte.

Draußen war in der Nacht endlich der erste Schnee gefallen. Viel zu spät, wie viele Schüler fanden. Die meisten holten eilends Handschuhe, Jacke und Mütze und gingen nach draußen. Auch Melody zog es ins Freie. Als sie aus der Grossen Halle kam, eilte sie zum Gryffindorturm. Sie nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal und kam atemlos beim Portrait der Fetten Dame an. „Passwort?" fragte diese gelangweilt.

„Mimblus Mimbelto...", keuchte Melody.

„Wie bitte?", fragte die fette Dame spitz.

„Mimbelus Mimbletonia", wiederholte Melody langsam und deutlich, als würde sie mit jemandem sprechen, der schlecht hörte.

„Warum nicht gleich?", knurrt die fette Dame und ließ Melody ein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen Ron, Hermine und Harry.

„Kommt ihr mit nach draußen?", fragte Melody.

Harry schüttelte nur abwesend den Kopf.

„Zu viele Aufgaben", murmelte Ron.

Melody sah Hermine fragend an.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss zuerst dieses Runen-Essay schreiben", antwortete diese. „Du hättest bestimmt auch noch einiges zu tun, oder?"

„Yep", gab Melody zu. „Aber heute Nacht hat es g-e-s-c-h-n-e-i-t, falls ihr es noch nicht gemerkt habt, und da kann man doch nicht über Büchern brüten."

Harry grinste und blickte zu Ron hinüber. Dann schlugen beide ihre Bücher zu. „Du hast Recht", rief Ron. „Ein bisschen frische Luft vor dem Lernen tut bestimmt gut."

Hermine schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und blieb als einzige sitzen.

Harry, Ron und Melody stampften kurz darauf dick eingemummt durch den waden tiefen Schnee. Ron gab Melody einen übermütigen Knuff, worauf sie stolperte, ausrutschte und im Schnee landete. Sie rächte sich mit einem Fußfessel-Fluch, der Ron der Länge nach in den Schnee tauchen ließ und Harry auch gleich noch mitriss. Als Ron sich fluchend erhob, flüchtete Melody quiekend quer durch ein Schneefeld, bis Ron sie eingeholt hatte und sie in den Schnee drückte.

„Gibst du dich geschlagen?", wollte er wissen.

Melody spuckte Schnee aus und nickte. „Für den Moment", lachte sie, worauf Ron sie aufstehen ließ. Es folgte eine ausgiebige Schneeballschlacht. Und als die drei sich ausgetobt hatten, versuchten sie mit dem Zauberstab Schneebälle zum Gryffindorturm hinauf zu manövrieren.

„Ich habe getroffen", jubelte Harry triumphierend, als oben ein Fenster aufging und Hermine den Kopf herausstreckte. Harry, Ron und Melody grinsten breit und winkten, aber Hermine schloss das Fenster nur wortlos wieder.

„Wir sollten auch wieder hoch", meinte Ron. „Wir können Hermine nicht alleine lassen mit den Büchern, sonst versauert sie uns."

„Okay, einverstanden", antwortete Harry. „Wir haben ja wirklich noch mehr als genug zu tun."

Die drei betraten schäkernd und lachend mit roten Wangen und Schnee in den Haaren die Eingangshalle. Snape kam gerade die Treppe aus dem Kerker herauf und musterte sie missbilligend, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Hermine geht mit ihren Eltern Skifahren", erzählte Ron, als Snape verschwunden war. „Da fährt man auf zwei Brettern den Hang hinunter."

Melody lachte. „Skifahren ist cool."

„Fährst du auch Ski?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Nicht wirklich gut. Tom fuhr Ski. Er nahm mich manchmal für einen oder zwei Tage mit. Aber wir verbrachten Weihnachten eigentlich immer bei unseren besten Freunden und selten in Skigebieten."

„Was machst du denn jetzt über die Festtage?", wollte Harry wissen.

Melody zuckte zusammen: diese Frage hatte sie sich auch schon gestellt. Beim Gedanken, Weihnachten ohne Hanna und Tom und ohne die Shanleys zu verbringen, wurde ihr mulmig zumute.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde gerne zu unseren Freunden fahren. Aber das wird Remus bestimmt nicht erlauben."

„Frag ihn einfach", schlug Ron vor. „Und wenn er Nein sagt, kommst du mit uns. Wir feiern alle zusammen im Hauptqu–". Harry trat ihm auf den Fuß. „Bei mir zuhause", schloss Ron.

„Hmm", murmelte Melody. „Ich überlege es mir."

Sie musste nicht überlegen. Sie wusste bereits, was sie antworten würde. Sie wollte nach Bawburgh, wie jedes Jahr. In einem Leben, das komplett auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, gab ihr die Vorstellung, Weihnachten bei den Shanleys zu verbringen, ein Gefühl von Kontinuität und Geborgenheit. Sie schrieb Remus eine Eule und bat ihn um Erlaubnis, Weihnachten bei Freunden verbringen zu dürfen. Aber Remus war kategorisch dagegen, dass sie alleine irgendwohin fuhr, und schlug ihr stattdessen vor, was Ron ihr bereits vorgeschlagen hatte: dass sie bei Rons Familie Weihnachten feiern sollte. „Harry wird auch dort sein, und wenn ich es einrichten kann, werde ich auch kommen."

Melody lehnte ab. Sie hatte unter diesen Umständen keine Lust auf Weihnachtsfeiern, wo auch immer, und entschied sich, in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Etwas Gutes hatte es ja: sie konnte zwei Wochen ungestört lernen, dachte sie zerknirscht und etwas sauer auf Remus.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred und George waren eines Morgens ohne Erklärung verschwunden. Es wurde hinter vorgehaltener Hand gemunkelt, Rons Vater sei verunfallt, aber außer Hermine wusste niemand Bescheid, und sie beschränkte sich darauf zu wiederholen, dass sie nicht wisse, was vorgefallen sei. Auf jeden Fall schrieb sie ihren Eltern, dass sie Weihnachten doch lieber mit Harry und Ron verbringen wollte, und reiste vor Heiligabend mit dem Knightbus nach London. Melody brachte sie ans Tor, wo Tonks auf sie wartete.

„Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte Tonks.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Lust", antwortete sie knapp. „Ich hatte andere Pläne, aber Remus war dagegen."

„Du musst ihn entschuldigen", nahm Tonks Remus in Schutz. „Es ist nicht einfach für ihn. Er hat im Moment sehr viel zu tun, und seine Arbeit ist ziemlich belastend."

„Schon in Ordnung", antwortete Melody mit wie sie hoffte fröhlicher Stimme. „Mir wird schon nicht langweilig. Macht's gut. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Sie winkte Tonks und Hermine zum Abschied zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Hinein gehen wollte sie noch nicht. Eine Weile lang vergnügte sie sich damit, Schneebälle gegen die peitschende Weide zu schleudern, die jedes Mal, wenn sie getroffen wurde, wütend mit den Ästen um sich schlug. Als es ihr zu langweilig wurde, schlenderte Melody im Zickzack rückwärts durch den tiefen Schnee und übte, ihre Fußspuren mit dem Tilgzauber zum Verschwinden zu bringen, bis sie eiskalte Zehen hatte. Dann probierte sie den Hitzezauber aus, den Hermine ihr fürs Haaretrocknen beigebracht hatte, und taute sich einen schmalen Pfad durch den Schnee bis zum Schloss zurück.

Für das Abendessen war nur ein kleiner Tisch in der Mitte der Grossen Halle gedeckt. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick und die Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, Professor Trelawney, saßen um den Tisch herum mit zwei schweigsamen Hufflepuff-Zweitklässlern und einem finster dreinblickenden Slytherin-Fünftklässler. Melody setzte sich neben McGonagall.

„Melody, hattest du denn keine Lust, mit den Weasleys zu feiern?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Melody einsilbig.

Dumbledore schien nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht über Weihnachten sprechen wollte. Er fuhr fort: „Weihnachten ist eine schwierige Zeit für viele Menschen. So viele Rituale, an denen man hängt oder aus denen man gerne ausbrechen würde ..."

Melody antwortete nicht. Sie starrte auf ihren Teller und hörte den Gesprächen der Lehrer nur mit einem Ohr zu, während sie hastig ihren Teller leer ass. Sie war die erste, die sich erhob und nach einem gemurmelten _Schönen__Abend_ die Grosse Halle verließ.

Als sie alleine im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war, setzte sie sich mit der Gitarre vor das Kaminfeuer. Sie begann, Stücke zu spielen, die sie mit Weihnachten verbanden, und versuchte dazu zu singen. Doch die Stimme versagte ihr, und schließlich auch die Finger. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Gitarre, biss auf die Lippen und starrte ins Feuer. Die Umgebung begann vor ihren Augen zu verschwimmen. Weihnachten, das war für sie das Wohnzimmer der Shanleys, der rot und goldig geschmückte Baum. Patrick, der die Kerzen anzündete. Hanna und Marietta, die Weihnachtslieder sangen. Matthew, der dazu Gitarre spielte. Weihnachten, das bedeutete Truthahn und Weihnachtskekse zum Nachtisch, Spaziergänge im Dunkeln, bunt beleuchtete Häuserfenster, Kissenschlachten mit Matthew ... Melody legte die Gitarre neben sich auf ein Tischchen, packte ein Kissen und legte sich vor dem Kamin auf den Boden. In Erinnerungen versunken döste sie ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie mit einer warmen Decke zugedeckt. Wer hatte die Decke gebracht? Melody blickte sich um, war aber alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur das Feuer flackerte so munter wie am Abend zuvor. Ob die Hauselfen hier gewesen waren? Melody hatte noch nie einen gesehen, aber überall fand man ihre unauffälligen Spuren: die Feuer, die ständig brannten, das Essen auf den Tischen, die gewaschenen Kleider ...

Melody setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Sie hatte tief geschlafen, fühlte sich aber ziemlich gerädert nach der Nacht auf dem Boden. Neben ihr lagen Geschenke. Sie langte nach dem obersten Päckchen und öffnete es. Es war eine Tüte voller Süßigkeiten aus dem _Honigtopf_ in Hogsmeade von Ron. Melody steckte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund und nahm das nächste Geschenk in Angriff. Neville schenkte ihr eine Nieswurz mit Pflegeanleitung. Von Hermine bekam sie das unglaublich dicke Buch _Geschichte__Hogwarts_ und von Harry _Quidditch__im__Wandel_ _der__Zeiten_ von Kennilworthy Whisp.Melody blätterte durch das Buch, das zahlreiche interessante Bilder hatte, und wandte sich dann dem letzten Päckchen zu: es war klein und trug keinen Absender. Melody riss das Papier auf. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Schatulle, in der ein Armreif aus Gold lag. Jedenfalls nahm Melody an, dass er aus Gold war, sie kannte sich mit Schmuck so gut wie gar nicht aus. Sie drehte den Armreif bewundernd in der Hand hin und her und streifte ihn schließlich über das Handgelenk. Er passte perfekt. Sofort breitete sich eine Wärme vom Armreif auf ihren ganzen Körper aus. Von wem war das Geschenk? Melody untersuchte das Packpapier und die Schatulle noch einmal eingehend von allen Seiten, aber da stand kein Absender. Von Remus vielleicht? Erst als sie den Armreif wieder abstreifte und genauer untersuchte, fiel ihr die feine Gravur auf der Innenseite auf. _Für__meine__Tochter__Melody,__Weihnachten__1995_.

Es war kurz vor Mittag, als Remus die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts betrat. Er hatte sich entschlossen, Melody zu besuchen und ihr sein Geschenk persönlich zu überreichen, wenn sie schon nicht nach Grimmauldplatz kommen wollte. Er war in diesen Tagen sehr eingespannt für den Orden und sah keine Möglichkeit, Melody über die Festtage zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen. Zudem hatte ihm Snape ziemlich unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er es nicht billigen würde, wenn Remus sie mitnähme. Er entwickelte sich zu einem eifersüchtigen Vater, fand Remus.

Remus klopfte sich den Schnee von den Kleidern. Auf der großen, geschwungenen Marmortreppe kam ihm Dumbledore entgegen und begrüßte ihn in weihnächtlich aufgeräumter Stimmung. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Grosse Halle und setzten sich an den festlich geschmückten Tisch. Nach und nach nahmen alle Platz. Flitwick und McGonagall begrüßten Remus mit einem herzlichen Händedruck, Snape bedachte ihn eines düsteren Blicks, aus dem Remus ein _Was__willst__du__hier?_ herauslesen konnte, und Trelawney anerbot sich, ihm die Ereignisse des nächsten Jahres aus der Hand zu lesen. Remus lehnte dankend ab und sah sich nach Melody um.

„Soll ich mal im Gryffindorturm nachsehen?", fragte er McGonagall schließlich, als auch die restlichen Schüler Platz genommen hatten und nur noch Melody fehlte. Snape erhob sich brüsk, merkte dann aber wohl, dass ihm nie gestattet wäre, den Gryffindorturm zu betreten, und setzte sich wieder hin. McGonagall gab Remus das Passwort bekannt, und er verließ schnell die Grosse Halle, bevor ihn Snape verhexen oder sonst wie aufhalten konnte.

Melody zuckte zusammen, als sie hinter sich plötzlich Schritte hörte. „Remus", rief sie überrascht, als sie den Eindringling erkannte.

„Ich wollte schauen, wie es dir geht", begrüßte Remus sie . „Frohe Weihnachten."

„Danke", antwortete Melody und lächelte müde.

Remus reichte ihr sein Geschenk. Melody sah ihn überrascht an. „Für mich?" fragte sie.

„Für wen denn sonst?", fragte Remus lachend und blickte sich im leeren Gemeinschafts raum um.

Melody riss das Geschenkpapier auf und hielt ein Exemplar von Jane Austens _Sense__and__Sensibility_ in den Händen.

„Damit du dir nach dem Film auch das Original zu Gemüte führen kannst", meinte Remus und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Das Buch kann man übrigens auch anfassen."

Melody grinste. „Dann leihe ich es anschließend Tonks zum Lesen."

Remus betrachtete die ausgepackten Geschenke, die neben Melody auf einem Sessel lagen und griff nach einem dicken Buch. „Ah, sicher von Hermine", lachte er. Melody nickte. Dann streifte sie ihren Armreif ab und reichte ihn Remus. „Schau mal, was ich bekommen habe."

Remus nickte anerkennend. „Ein schöner Armreif", meinte er. „Von wem ist er?"

„Ließ, was eingraviert ist."

_Für__meine__Tochter__Melody,__Weihnachten__1995._ Remus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er schaute Melody nur sprachlos an.

„Es ist kein Absender auf dem Päckchen", erklärte sie. „Ich habe es mit zwei Aufdeckungszaubern versucht" – sie zeigte auf das _Grosse__Selbsthilfebuch__für__Zauberer_, das aufgeschlagen neben ihr auf dem Boden lag – „und ich habe dem Päckchen gedroht, es ins Feuer zu werfen, wenn es den Absender nicht bekannt gibt: keine Reaktion."

„Du hast ... was?", fragte Remus schmunzelnd.

„Naja, ich dachte, vielleicht bekommt es Angst und verrät mir den Absender. Hätte doch sein können. Was für welche Möglichkeiten gibt es sonst noch, eine unsichtbare Schrift sichtbar zu machen?"

Remus versuchte es noch mit _Ich__befehle__dir,__dein__Geheimnis__preiszugeben_, aber er war sich sicher, dass auf diesem Päckchen kein Absender draufstand. Melody beobachtete ihn gespannt und seufzte schließlich enttäuscht.

„Wie lange denkst du schon darüber nach?" fragte Remus vorsichtig.

„Seit ich es geöffnet habe."

„Dann ist es höchste Zeit, dass du nun zum Mittagessen kommst." Remus stand auf und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Na los!"

Doch Melody machte eine ungeduldige Geste. „Remus, der Armreif ist von meinem Vater!", rief sie. „Verstehst du denn nicht? Er _lebt_. Er _kennt_ mich. Und er _weiß_, dass ich hier bin. Aber wo ist er? Warum schickt er mir ein Geschenk? Warum kommt er nicht selber vorbei?"

Melody schlug ärgerlich die Hände vors Gesicht, als sie merkte dass ihr wieder die Tränen kamen.

„Na, na, komm schon", versuchte Remus sie zu trösten. „Hättest du nicht doch Lust, einige Tage mit Rons Familie zu verbringen? Harry und Hermine sind auch dort. Das brächte dich auf andere Gedanken. Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut, wenn du zwei Wochen alleine hier sitzest und grübelst."

„Ich wollte doch zu meinen Freunden fahren ..."

„Das geht nicht, Melody, das habe ich dir schon erklärt. Ich habe keine Zeit, und ich darf dich nicht alleine verreisen lassen."

„Ich kenne sie schon lange, wir waren jedes Jahr bei ihnen. Sie passen gut auf mich auf, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Bitte, Remus!", bettelte Melody.

„Nein, tut mir Leid." Remus sah sie seufzend an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir wirklich Leid."

Melody schwieg eine Weile, dann fragte sie: „Wo wohnt denn Rons Familie?"

„In London. Ich kann dich gleich nach dem Mittagessen mitnehmen."

Melody überlegte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. „Okay, ich komme mit."

Als Remus und Melody die Grosse Halle betraten, hatten alle schon mit dem Essen angefangen. Melody wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, als sie alle anblickten. Sie setzte sich wortlos neben Remus und blickte nur kurz über den Tellerrand, um festzustellen, dass Snape ihr gegenüber saß und sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und gerunzelter Stirn musterte.

„Nanu, Melody", rief Dumbledore ausgelassen.

Melody brachte ein schiefes Lächeln zustande.

„Sie hat –„ begann Remus, aber Melody unterbrach ihn. „Ich habe ein Geschenk von meinem Vater bekommen", sagte sie und blickte Dumbledore an.

Dumbledore sah nicht überrascht aus. „Darf ich es sehen?", fragte er.

Melody reichte ihm den Armreif über den Tisch.

„Schöne Arbeit", meinte Dumbledore anerkennend. „Im Armreif ist viel magische Kraft für dich gespeichert."

Melody bekam große Augen. „Dann ist er eine Art Batterie?" Sie sah rundum nur ratlose Blicke und fügte an: „Kann ich die Zauberkraft anzapfen, wenn ich will?"

„Der Armreif unterstützt dich wohl von selbst, wenn du für einen Zauber mehr Kraft benötigst, als du aufbringen kannst", erklärte Dumbledore und reichte ihr das Schmuckstück zurück.

Melody seufzte und streifte den Armreif wieder über ihr Handgelenk.

„Freuen Sie sich denn nicht über das Geschenk?", erkundigte sich McGonagall.

„Doch, sicher. Sehr sogar ...", murmelte Melody, dann holte sie tief Luft und fügte trotzig an: „Aber warum _schickt_ mir mein Vater ein Geschenk? Wenn er doch weiß, wo ich bin! Wieso kommt er nicht persönlich? Weshalb ist er nicht hier? ... Lieber als hier würde ich jetzt _meinem__Vater_ gegenüber sitzen und –_"_

Snape verschluckte sich und begann zu husten.

Melody schaute ihn erschrocken an. „Entschuldigung", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „Ich wollte Sie nicht beleiden, Sir."

Snape blickte sie mit böse funkelnden Augen an. Melody lief rot an und senkte den Blick. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen und sah die amüsierten Blicke nicht, die Dumbledore, McGonagall und Remus austauschten.

Als sich nach dem Essen alle erhoben und Melody mit Remus die Grosse Halle verlassen wollte, räusperte sich Snape: „Miss Rohan, ich erinnere Sie daran, dass morgen Samstag ist ..."

„Aber –"

„Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie einen weiteren Trank brauen kommen. Das Essay erspare ich Ihnen – und mir – weihnachtshalber."

„Tut mir Leid, Sir, ich reise nachher mit Remus nach London. Ich werde noch ein paar Tage bei Rons Familie verbringen."

„Hmpf." Snape nickte mürrisch. Er warf Remus einen bitterbösen Blick zu und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Melody bereute ihren Entschluss, zu Rons Familie zu reisen, bereits beim Betreten von Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Das Haus war düster und unheimlich. Alles sah schmuddelig und heruntergekommen aus. An den Wänden im Treppenhaus hingen Köpfe (von Hauselfen, wie ihr Ron später erklärte). Melody wurde bei ihrem Anblick beinahe übel. Fred und George rannten die Treppe herunter und begrüßten die Neuankömmlinge lautstark, worauf eine hohe, durchdringende Stimme zu kreischen begann. Melody zuckte zusammen und zog sich hinter Remus' Rücken zurück. Das Kreischen kam von einem Portrait an der Wand.

„Fred, George, wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, ihr sollt im Flur leise sein", schimpfte eine mollige, resolute Frau, die mit einer Kelle bewaffnet aus einer Tür am Ende des Flurs gerannt kam. Das musste Rons Mutter sein, Mrs Weasley. Sie eilte zum Portrait und versuchte, es mit einem Vorhang zu verdecken, doch die Hexe im Bild wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften und schrie ohne Unterlass.

„Halt den Mund, Mutter", donnerte eine weitere Stimme. Hinter Mrs Weasley erschien ein Mann mit Bart und wirrem dunklem Haar. Er eilte Mrs Weasley zu Hilfe und gemeinsam schafften sie es, das Portrait zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Tut mir Leid", wandte sich Mrs Weasley an Melody und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Du musst Melody sein. Es freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Rons Mutter."

„Hallo", sagte Melody, die erst jetzt wieder hinter Remus' Rücken hervorkam. „Danke, dass Sie mich eingeladen haben."

„Willkommen in Grimmauldplatz", sagte der Mann, der Mrs Weasley geholfen hatte. „Ich bin Sirius Black, Harrys Pate. Das ist mein Elternhaus. Meine Mutter" – er deutete missmutig zum Vorhang hinüber, hinter dem das Portrait nun wieder ruhig war – „hast du ja schon kennen gelernt."

Melody starrte ihn sprachlos an. Sirius Black. Sie hatte ihn auf dem Foto in Harrys Album gesehen, aber sie hätte ihn nicht mehr erkannt. Er schien seither noch älter geworden zu sein als Remus, und Melody fragte sich, was dieser Mann erlebt haben musste, dass er in so kurzer Zeit so gealtert war.

In dem Moment kamen Ron, Hermine und Ginny die Treppe herunter. „Hallo Melody", begrüßte sie Ron. „Schön, dass du dich doch noch entschieden hast zu kommen."

„Hallo", grüsste Melody. „Wo ist Harry?"

Alle Umstehenden schwiegen etwas betreten.

„Nun, er ist in letzter Zeit etwas mürrisch", erklärte Sirius und machte eine einladende Geste. „Aber stehen wir doch nicht im Flur herum. Kommt in die Küche, trinken wir einen Tee. Ich werde Harry holen."

Als sie in der Küche um den großen Tisch herum saßen und Tee tranken und selbstgebackene Weihnachtskekse aßen, betrachtete Sirius Melody aufmerksam. „Es ist frappant, wie sehr du deiner Mutter gleichst, weißt du?"

Melody warf einen Blick zu Remus hinüber. Wem hatte er wohl noch erzählt, dass sie Liz' Cartneys Tochter war? Andererseits: da sogar Malfoy sie auf den ersten Blick erkannt hatte, war es wohl sowieso kein Geheimnis. Sie nickte. „Das habe ich schon oft gehört", antwortete sie trocken.

„Wer ist dein Vater?", wollte Sirius wissen und stellte seine Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Schade, ich hätte ihn gerne kennen gelernt", meinte Sirius mit einem sonderbar gereizten Unterton. Melody sah verstohlen zu Remus hinüber, der ihr einen Geh-nicht-darauf-ein-Blick zurückgab.

Melody schnappte sich noch einen Keks und schob ihn in den Mund.

„Ich wüsste wirklich zu gerne, wer er war", fuhr Sirius fort, der das Thema offenbar nicht lassen konnte. „Von mir wollte Liz nämlich nie etwas wissen."

„Weil du von dir selber eingenommen warst und sie einfach nicht auf Typen wie dich stand", antwortete Remus. „Und nun lass das Thema."

Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, erhob sich dann aber und holte ein Stück Fleisch aus dem Vorratsraum. „Ich bring Seidenschnabel sein Mittagessen", brummte er und verschwand.

Melody blickte ihm nach. „Er stand auf meine Mutter?"

„Ja, während der Schulzeit schon. Aber Liz ließ ihn mehrfach abblitzen."

„Warum?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er war wie gesagt nicht ihr Typ."

„Wer war ihr Typ?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Remus ausweichend. „Ich habe sie nie mit jemandem zusammen gesehen." Er stellte seine leere Tasse auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Ich muss weiter, tut mir Leid."

„Du kommst morgen Nachmittag zum Treffen?", fragte Mrs Weasley. „Du und Tonks könnt anschließend gerne zum Abendessen bleiben, wenn ihr möchtet."

„Gerne", antwortete Remus. „Dann bis morgen." Er zog seinen Umhang an und verließ die Küche.

Sirius verlor kein Wort mehr über die Sache mit Liz, doch Melody mochte die Art nicht, wie er ihr während des Abendessens in die Augen sah. Als versuchte er darin ihren Vater zu finden ...


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel / Die Ausreißerin**

Nach dem Essen nahmen Ginny und Hermine Melody mit in den Mädchenschlag im zweiten Stock, wo sie ein drittes Bett hineingezwängt hatten. Melody schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Sirius verfolgte sie mit einem Stück Fleisch in der Hand. Er rief den Namen ihrer Mutter. „Ich bin nicht Liz", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, aber er hörte nicht hin. Dann stand plötzlich der Todesser wieder vor ihr und grölte: „Ich will nur meinen Spaß haben", und Melody erwachte schweißgebadet. Es war früh am Morgen. Hermine und Ginny schliefen noch. Durch das Fenster fiel jedoch bereits ein schwacher Lichtstrahl. Melody schlich hinüber und setzte sich unter das Fenster. Das Licht war stark genug, um lesen zu können, und so vertiefte sie sich in Remus' Weihnachts geschenk.

Den Vormittag verbrachten alle zusammen mit ... Putzen! Jawohl! Melody konnte es kaum fassen. Dass sie hierher gekommen war, um dieses alte, unheimliche Herrenhaus zu putzen, das war unglaublich. Und was da in Schränken und Vorhängen an magischem Ungeziefer alles zum Vorschein kam! Wesen, die Melody noch nie gesehen hatte, teils ziemlich widerliche, hartnäckige, üble Viecher. Melody war froh, als Mrs Weasley ihre Putzkolonne endlich zum Mittagessen rief.

Nach dem Essen trafen bereits die ersten Ordenmitglieder zum nachmittäglichen Meeting ein. Mrs Weasley bat die Jungmannschaft, sich mit dem Essen zu beeilen und dann in den oberen Stock zu verschwinden. Sie schärfte ihnen ein, dass sie an der Versammlung nichts zu suchen hatten.

Ron kaute auf seinem Sandwich und schlug mit vollem Mund vor, nachher im inzwischen blitzblank geputzten Wohnzimmer der Blacks ein kleines Koboldsteinturnier durchzuführen.

„Ich bin müde, ich lege mich ein wenig hin", entschuldigte sich Melody und stand auf. Sie wollte lieber einen Moment alleine sein und in Remus' Buch weiterlesen.

Als Melody den Fuß auf die Treppe setzte, klingelte es. Sie wollte sich die Ohren zuhalten, doch diesmal blieb Mrs Black ruhig. Mrs Weasley eilte herbei und öffnete das magische Schloss.

„Ah, Mundungus", begrüßte sie den Neuankömmling ohne große Begeisterung. „Du bist der letzte. Beeil dich."

Sie ließ Mundungus stehen und eilte den Flur hinunter zum Versammlungszimmer gleich neben der Küche. Der kleine Mann war unter einem riesigen Stapel Kessel kaum zu sehen. Melody hielt ihm die Türe auf, damit er mit seinem ausladenden Gepäck hindurch passte.

„Danke, meine Liebe", antwortete der ungepflegt aussehende Zauberer mit leicht schleppender Stimme und ging mit schwankendem Schritt den Flur hinunter.

Melody sah ihm verdutzt nach, dann blickte sie auf die Tür, die sie immer noch offen hielt. Sie entschied sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie packte einen Kleiderbügel vom Kleiderständer und klemmte ihn in den Türspalt. Es knirschte bedenklich, als die schwere Tür wieder in ihr magisches Schloss zurückfallen wollte. Melody nahm drei Stufen auf einmal. Sie rannte in den Mädchenschlag, stopfte alle ihre Habseligkeiten in den Rucksack und schrieb mit fliegender Hand eine kurze Notiz auf einen Zettel. Dann schlich sie die Treppe wieder hinunter, befreite den übel verbogenen Kleiderbügel aus dem Türspalt und trat vor die Tür von Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Tür mit einem Ruck hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, und wurde mehr oder weniger von der Eingangstreppe gestoßen, als das Haus langsam zwischen den beiden angrenzenden Häusern verschwand.

Melody wusste nicht genau, wo sie sich befand; deshalb ging sie einfach die Straße hinauf, bis sie eine Bushaltestelle fand. Sie löste eine Fahrkarte und fuhr Richtung Bahnhof _Liverpool__Station_, wo sie eine weitere Fahrkarte nach Bawburgh löste. Als sie merkte, dass sie noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit hatte, schlenderte sie durch die Einkaufszone im Untergeschoss. Die Geschäfte hatten teilweise sogar offen, und Melody kaufte zwei CDs und ein Buch und ließ sie in Geschenkpapier einwickeln. Nach einigem Überlegen kaufte sie für sich selber den Discman mit dem herabgesetzten Preis.

Danach eilte sie hinauf zum Bahnsteig. Sie blickte sich verstohlen um, sah aber niemanden, der ihr verdächtig vorkam. Wahrscheinlich hatte noch keiner in Grimmauld platz bemerkt, dass sie fehlte. _Umso__besser_, dachte Melody. Eine leise Stimme in ihr sagte, dass sie soeben eine Riesendummheit begangen hatte und sich dafür großen Ärger einhandeln würde, aber diese Stimme war wirklich sehr leise. Es war einfach eine zu perfekte Chance gewesen, um sie nicht zu packen! Als hätte das Schicksal es so gewollt, ließ dieser Typ sie an der offenen Haustüre stehen und niemand war da ...

Außerdem hatte sie ja nichts Schlimmes vor: sie würde für zwei Tage nach Bawburgh fahren und hatte sogar bereits eine Rückfahrtkarte gelöst. Wieder zurück in London würde sie zu Tonks' Wohnung gehen – Grimmauldplatz würde sie wohl kaum mehr finden, nachdem das Haus einfach zwischen den Nachbarhäusern verschwunden war – und würde sich bei Remus entschuldigen. Er war zu gutmütig, um ihr ernsthaft böse zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre er einfach nur froh, dass sie wieder heil zurück war. Trotz allem entspannte sich Melody erst, als der Zug losfuhr und London schließlich hinter ihr zurückblieb.

Sie öffnete vorsichtig eines der Geschenke und legte die CD in ihren neuen Discman und hörte Musik, während vor dem Fenster die Landschaft vorbeizog. Sie hatte diese Strecke schon oft befahren. Ein bisschen nervös war sie aber dennoch, schließlich war sie noch nie alleine soweit gereist.

Von Norwich aus ging es nach einer etwas kalten Wartezeit weiter Richtung Bawburgh. Allerdings fuhr der Bus an Feiertagen nicht bis Bawburgh hinaus, so dass Melody die letzten Kilometer zu Fuß zurücklegen musste. Das machte ihr nichts aus. Die halbe Stunde an der frischen Luft taten ihr gut und gab ihr Gelegenheit, sich eine Geschichte zurechtzulegen, die ihr unangemeldetes Auftauchen bei den Shanleys erklären würde.

Mit heftigem Herzklopfen klingelte sie schließlich Ende Nachmittag bei Marietta und Patrick Shanley. Das kleine Häuschen lag idyllisch am Dorfrand der kleinen Ortschaft. Melody betrachtete den Vorgarten, der jetzt unter einer dicken Schneedecke verborgen lag, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine ältere Frau mit geblümter Schürze herausschaute.

„Melody?", rief sie erstaunt, als sie das Mädchen erkannte. „Was machst du hier? Wo sind deine Eltern?"

Melody holte Luft, um zu antworten. Ihr fiel aber nicht mehr ein als „Entschuldige Marietta, dass ich hier so unangemeldet aufkreuze."

„Das macht doch nichts", beruhigte sie Marietta und betrachtete sie besorgt. „Komm herein, du erfrierst mir hier draußen noch. Komm, ich mach dir einen warmen Tee." Sie zog Melody über die Schwelle, schloss die Tür hinter ihr und zog sie weiter in die Küche.

„Was ist passiert? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich habe euch mehrmals versucht anzurufen, aber die Nummer ist nicht mehr gültig."

Melody suchte vergeblich nach Worten, Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Na, komm, komm, beruhige dich. Setz dich." Marietta tätschelte ihre Hand.

Erst als Melody einen Tee vor sich hatte – die Kekse schob sie dankend beiseite – begann sie stockend zu erzählen, was seit September vorgefallen war. Nicht die ganze Wahrheit, nur soviel, wie sie dachte, dürfte sie wohl nach Remus' Meinung erzählen: dass ihr Haus abgebrannt war – eine Gasexplosion – und dass Hanna und Tom im Feuer umgekommen waren. Sie erzählte von Hannas Cousin Remus, der sie zu sich genommen hatte. „Wir leben ziemlich abgeschieden, er hat nicht einmal ein Telefon", erzählte Melody. „Bitte, entschuldige, ich wollte euch schreiben, aber ich wusste nicht was. Oder wie. Das war alles so ... so viel für mich."

„Das verstehe ich doch, Kleines", versicherte ihr Marietta. „Ach Gott, das ist entsetzlich! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wenn wir das gewusst hätten ... Und du sagst, du lebst bei deinem Onkel?"

„Bei Remus, ja. Eigentlich dachte er, dass wir keine Zeit hätten, bei euch vorbeizuschauen. Aber der Zufall wollte es, dass er in der Nähe eine alte Bekannte besuchen musste, und da erklärte er sich bereit, mich auf der Durchreise abzusetzen. Falls ich nichts anderes von ihm höre, erwartet er mich übermorgen am Bahnhof in London. Leider kann er nicht selber kommen, weil er wieder zurück an die Arbeit muss. Er hätte euch sehr gerne kennen gelernt, aber es wird sich bestimmt einmal eine Gelegenheit ergeben, hat er gesagt."

Melody sah Marietta mit dem ehrlichsten Blick an, den sie hervorzaubern konnte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Marietta ihr die Geschichte mit Remus abkaufte, aber wenn sie es nicht glaubte, so ließ sie sich auf jeden Fall nichts anmerken.

„Ich hole Patrick", verkündete Marietta. „Er ist in seiner _Werkstatt_." Patrick hatte sich im Garten ein kleines Gartenhäuschen eingerichtet, in dem er seiner Leidenschaft, dem Schreinern, nachging. „Matthew ist noch bei einem Freund. Sie proben für ein Konzert an Silvester", fuhr Marietta fort und verließ die Küche auf der Suche nach ihrem Mann.

Es war später Nachmittag, als Ginny mit der Nachricht in die Sitzung des Ordens hereinplatzte, dass Melody weg sei.

„Ginny, Liebes", wies sie Mrs Weasley zurecht. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig mit der Sitzung. Ihr müsst euch noch ein bisschen gedulden."

„Mama, hast du nicht gehört? Melody ist verschwunden."

„Wie verschwunden?", mischte sich Remus ein.

„Sie hat ihre Sachen gepackt und ist weg", antwortete Ginny und hielt ihrer Mutter einen Zettel unter die Nase.

„_Ich__bin__in__zwei__oder__drei__Tagen__wieder__zurück.__Ihr__braucht__euch__keine__Sorgen__zu__machen,__mir__geht__es__gut.__Melody_", las Mrs Weasley vor. Im Raum wurde es schlagartig still.

Remus wurde bleich. Snape, der schweigend am Ende des Tisches saß, ebenfalls.

„Wo kann sie nur hingegangen sein?", fragte Mrs Weasley beunruhigt.

„Die Frage ist doch eher: Wie konnte sie das Haus verlassen?", warf Snape mit gefährlicher Stimme ein.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Mrs Weasley zurück.

Mundungus Fletcher sagte nichts; er rutschte allerdings nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Snape fixierte ihn scharf mit böse funkelnden Augen.

„Nun, ich ...", begann Mundungus und wand sich unter Snapes gnadelosem Blick. „Ich war schwer beladen, und da hielt mir jemand die Tür auf. Ich dachte, das warst du, Molly."

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Schließlich unterbrach Remus die Stille. „Ich gehe sie suchen. Vielleicht ist sie nach Rickmansworth gefahren. Sie wollte unbedingt über die Festtage zu Freunden fahren, aber ich habe es ihr verboten."

„Ich komme mit", anerbot sich Tonks sofort.

Snape sah Remus mit eisigem Blick an und schnappte: „_Du_ gehst sie sicher nicht suchen. Das mache _ich_."

„Was soll das?", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Remus ist Melodys Vormund, natürlich geht er sie suchen. Was geht dich das an?"

Snape bedachte ihn eines verächtlichen Blickes. Er hätte Sirius zu gerne gesagt, wie viel ihn Melody anging. Wer sie war. Und wegen wem Liz Sirius' Avancen stets ignoriert hatte. Aber er schluckte seinen spöttischen Kommentar hinunter. „Es ist heute Nacht Vollmond", antwortete er stattdessen. „Ich kann es nicht verantworten, dass Remus Miss Rohan suchen geht. _Du_ kannst nicht aus dem Haus, weil du nach wie vor als Mörder gesucht wirst. Und Tonks ..." – er wandte sich an sie – „Du kannst gerne nach Rickmansworth gehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie finden wirst. Lupin, hat Melody irgendwelche Namen genannt?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie blieb, wenn ich zurückdenke, immer sehr vage ... Sie sagte nur, dass sie unbedingt zu diesen Freunden fahren wolle und dass sie jedes Jahr über die Festtage für den Geburtstag ihrer Mutter dort waren."

„War jemand auf Hannas und Toms Beerdigung, der in Frage käme."

Remus überlegte kurz. „Nein, nur Nachbarn und ein alter Onkel von Tom ... Halt, warte, Melody hat Namen erwähnt. Sie fragte einmal nach Freunden. Nach Patrick und ... Mary oder Mariah ... Shawn, Stan... Shanley, glaube ich. Ja, ich glaube, so hießen sie."

„Sehr hilfreich", bemerkte Sirius. „Den Namen findest du überall im Vereinigten Königreich."

Snape bedachte Sirius eines geringschätzigen Blicks und erhob sich.

„Was ist, _Schniefelus_?", fragte Sirius gereizt.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, wo ich sie finden werde", antwortete Snape mit einer Überheblichkeit, die Sirius rasend machte.

„Dann sag Tonks, wo sie sie suchen soll", forderte er.

„Nein", entschied Snape. „Ich hole sie persönlich zurück." Er nickte den Anwesenden zu und eilte grußlos aus dem Zimmer.

„Arroganter Fatzke", knurrte Sirius.

„Das arme Kind", murmelte Mrs Weasley.

Severus verließ Grimmauldplatz in übelster Laune und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Immer und immer wieder hatte er Remus gesagt, er solle Melody in Hogwarts lassen, aber nein, er musste sie nach London schleppen. Dass ein ganzes Dutzend Menschen nicht ausreichten, um auf _sein_ Kind aufzupassen, ärgerte ihn über die Massen. Und Melody! Wenn er sie erst aufgestöbert hatte, dann würde sie etwas zu hören bekommen, dass ihr die Lust auf solche Ausreißer ein für alle Mal vergehen würde. Er spürte eine Wut in sich, wie er sie seit dem Nasenwachsfluch nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Shanley also hieß die Familie. Severus ahnte, wohin Melody gefahren war. Sie hatte Remus gesagt, dass sie jedes Jahr mit Hanna und Tom über die Festtage für den Geburtstag ihrer Mutter dorthin gefahren war. Der Geburtstag ihrer Mutter! Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wann Hannas Geburtstag war; es war ihm auch vollkommen egal. Aber er wusste genau, wann Liz Geburtstag hatte: am 27. Dezember. Und wohin würde Hanna an diesem Tag wohl reisen? Auf den Friedhof, auf dem ihre beste Freundin Liz begraben war. Dass Remus nicht selber darauf gekommen war! Nach Bawburgh also.

Kurz entschlossen apparierte Severus in das kleine verschlafene Dörfchen, dem letzten Wohnsitz von Liz' Eltern. Hier auf dem Friedhof war das Familiengrab der Cartneys. Er hatte es nur einmal besucht und war sich fehl am Platz vorgekommen. Severus blickte sich suchend um. Heimelige Reihenhäuschen mit hübschen Gardinen vor beleuchteten Fenstern, eine richtige Muggel-Wohngegend.

Es war bereits dunkel und Severus konnte niemanden auf der Straße entdecken, den er nach den Shanleys hätte fragen können. Nun, dann musste er wohl irgendwo klingeln. Beim ersten Haus hatte er kein Glück. Die junge Frau mit sabberndem Kleinkind auf der Hüfte kannte die Shanleys nicht. Beim zweiten Haus, etwas weiter die Straße hinunter, öffnete ein alter schwerhöriger Mann. Severus musste ihm beinahe ins Ohr schreien, dann endlich erhellte sich das Gesicht des Alten.

„Ja, die Shanleys kenne ich", antwortete er so laut, als wäre Severus selber auch schwerhörig. „Die Straße hinunter und dann den zweiten Weg auf der linken Seite. Es ist das letzte Haus, ist mit Bed & Breakfast angeschrieben."

Severus nickte knapp und ließ den verdutzten Alten ohne Dank und Gruß stehen.

Endlich stand er vor dem gesuchten Haus und blickte durch die hell erleuchteten Fenster. Im ersten sah er eine ältere Frau in der Küche hantieren. Im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer saß ein älterer Mann und las Zeitung. Severus wollte sich gerade das Namensschild ansehen, da sah er Melody das Wohnzimmer betreten, gefolgt von einem Jungen. Die beiden trugen Geschirr herein und deckten den Tisch. Severus schnaubte. Der Junge – er war bestimmt vier Jahre älter als Melody – schaltete die Musikanlage ein und legte eine CD ins Fach. Er erklärte Melody etwas, klopfte den Rhythmus auf den Tisch und ging schließlich zum Klavier in der Ecke. Er begann zu spielen. Melody hörte einen Augenblick konzentriert zu und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Er spielte mit der rechten Hand und zeigte mit der linken auf die Noten und sang. Melody nickte und versuchte mitzusingen. Severus beobachtete die zwei gebannt. Nach einer Weile stand Melody auf, sagte etwas und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Severus wartete noch einen Augenblick, doch als sie nicht mehr auftauchte, ging er entschlossen zur Tür und klingelte. Die ältere Frau öffnete und sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ich suche Melody Rohan", sagte Severus ohne Umschweife.

Da erhellte sich das Gesicht der Frau schlagartig. „Ach, was für eine Überraschung!", rief sie aus. „Dann sind Sie Melodys Onkel Remus? Wie schön, dass Sie sich die Zeit nehmen konnten. Melody hat von Ihnen erzählt. Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, dass Sie gekommen sind."

Severus bezweifelte, dass Melody sich freuen würde, ihn zu sehen, aber er war ja auch nicht ihr Onkel Remus. Er wollte den Irrtum klären, doch die Frau ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Wir können gleich essen. Melody ist kurz duschen gegangen ... Patrick? Patrick, bring noch ein Gedeck. Wir haben einen zusätzlichen Gast."

Der ältere Mann erschien in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

„Es ist Remus, Melodys Onkel", erklärte die Frau und wandte sich an Severus: „Ich bin übrigens Marietta. Das ist mein Mann Patrick."

Patrick hielt Severus zur Begrüßung die Hand hin. Severus reichte ihm seine zögernd und etwas widerwillig und Patrick gab ihm einen kräftigen Händedruck.

„Willkommen, Remus. Das ist schön, dass du dir die Zeit nehmen konntest. Komm herein. Ich darf doch Remus zu dir sagen, oder?"

Severus verzog das Gesicht, antwortete aber nicht.

„Wir rücken etwas zusammen, dann haben wir alle am Tisch Platz. Darf ich dir etwas anbieten? Einen Whisky vielleicht?"

Eigentlich hatte Severus sich vorgenommen, ins Haus hereinzuplatzen, Melody zu packen und sie nach draußen zu zerren. Anschließend wollte er ihr eine Standpauke erteilen, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging, und sie dann für den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts einkerkern.

Ja, das hätte er vor ein paar Monaten ohne Skrupel gemacht, doch seither hatte sich viel verändert, auch wenn er sich das nicht gerne eingestand. Der Blick durch das Fenster auf seine glückliche Tochter hatte ihn berührt. Es war ein diffuses Gefühl: er beneidete diese Menschen, mit denen Melody so vertraut schien, während sie ihn selber nur als autoritären Lehrer wahrnahm. Und er war neugierig, einen Blick in Melodys Leben zu werfen. Die Chance war zu perfekt, um sie nicht zu packen! Last but not least, sagte er sich, konnte er Melody ja schlecht unter der Dusche hervorzerren! Und so entschied er sich, das Spiel mitzuspielen und nahm das Glas Whisky, das Patrick ihm reichte.

Patrick führte den Gast ins Wohnzimmer und erzählte ihm, wie Marietta und er Hanna und Tom kennen gelernt hatten. „Melody war damals ein Kleinkind, keine zwei Jahre alt. Unser Enkel Matthew war fünf und verbrachte die Festtage bei uns, weil seine Mutter arbeitete. Hanna rief uns an, weil sie eine Übernachtungs möglichkeit für zwei Nächte suchte und sie auf unser B&B aufmerksam gemacht worden war." Seither waren Hanna und Tom allem Anschein nach jedes Jahr für ein paar Tage, später auch im Frühling und im Sommer während den Ferien nach Bawburgh gekommen.

Patrick holte alte Fotoalben hervor und suchte nach Bildern von Melody und den Rohans. Severus spürte einen leichten Stich in der Brust, als er zum ersten Mal Melody als Kleinkind sah: als pausbäckige Dreijährige auf den Schultern von Tom. Dieselbe Dreijährige halbnackt in einem kleinen Planschbecken im Vorgarten. Melody mit vier Jahren mit einer Kindergitarre unter Shanleys Weihnachtsbaum neben einem Jungen („Das ist unser Enkel Matthew").

Patrick legte das Album auf den Couchtisch und langte nach dem nächsten Album. Im Zeitraffer gewann Severus kleine Einblicke in das Familienleben der Shanleys und die regelmäßigen Besuche der Rohans. Er fühlte sich sonderbar dabei.

„Hallo Großvater", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„Oh, Matthew", rief Patrick. „Komm herein. Wir haben einen Gast. Remus, das ist Matthew. Matthew: Melodys Onkel Remus."

„Hallo, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Matthew und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Wir schauen gerade Fotos von früher an", sagte Patrick. „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie ihr euch damals im Schnee eingegraben habt?"

Matthew nahm auf der Armlehne neben Patrick Platz und schaute das Bild an, auf dem Melody und er beide bis zum Hals eingegraben aus dem Schnee hervorgrinsten.

„Ja, das war Wahnsinn. Soviel Schnee hatten wir noch nie", lachte er.

„Das ist mein Lieblingsbild", sagte Patrick nach dem Weiterblättern. Ein Portraitbild von Melody mit dickem Rollkragenpullover aus Wolle und einer dampfenden Tasse Tee vor der Nase, den schwarzen Blick ins Unendliche gerichtet.

„Sie ist groß geworden", wandte sich Patrick an Matthew. „Findest du nicht auch?"

Matthew druckste ein bisschen herum und meinte dann: „Sie ist kein Kind mehr."

„Das meine ich. Jetzt ist sie eine junge Frau. Sie wirkt viel reifer als beim letzten Besuch ... Und sie ist noch hübscher geworden."

Patrick stieß seinem Enkel neckend den Ellbogen in die Rippen, so dass dieser fast von der Armlehne rutschte und rot anlief.

Marietta war dazugekommen und schaute ihrem Mann über die Schulter.

„Ja, sie sieht allerdings auch viel ernster aus ... Kein Wunder bei dem, was sie erlebt hat. Ich bin so froh, dass sie dich hat, Remus. Sie sagte, du sorgst gut für sie." Severus verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

Im Flur hörte man die Treppe knarren. „Ah, ich glaube, sie kommt", sagte Marietta und blickte zur Tür. Einen Augenblick später trat Melody über die Schwelle.

Marietta lächelte sie an. „Schau, wer da ist, Melody. Remus hat es doch noch geschafft!"

Severus stand auf und blickte Melody mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und unheilvollem Blick an. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Melody fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und wurde kreideweiß.

„Na, überrascht, _Nichte_?", fragte Severus mit seidenglatter Stimme.

Er freute sich teuflisch, als er sah, dass Melody vor Entsetzen beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel und sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnen musste.

„Sir, ich kann alles erkl–" versuchte sie zu antworten.

Severus fiel ihr ins Wort. „_Sir_?", fragte er herausfordernd. „Ich bin dein Onkel. Schon vergessen? Du darfst Remus zu mir sagen."

„Ja ... Onkel ... Remus", stotterte Melody. Sie wäre am liebsten an Ort und Stelle im Boden versunken.

„Du scheinst dich nicht sonderlich darüber zu freuen, dass ich früher kommen konnte."

„Doch, doch, natürlich", antwortete Melody schnell. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wechselte von weiß zu pink.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hmm, keinen Kommentar zu dieser Ausreisser-Geschichte? Hat sie euch nicht gefallen? Seid ihr nicht neugierig, wie es weitergeht? Auf den einen oder anderen Kommentar à la „Was? Es sollte verboten sein, an einer so spannenden Stelle zu unterbrechen" hatte ich natürlich schon gehofft ;o( Oder soll ich vielleicht mit dem nächsten Kapitel noch etwas zuwarten *hämisches Grinsen* _

_Nein, ich will euch nicht auf die Folter spannen. Vielleicht gefällt euch dieses Kapitel besser ... oder weniger gut ... Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall über einen Commi von euch freuen :D_

**16. Kapitel / Die Magie der Musik**

Patrick und Marietta wechselten verwunderte bis besorgte Blicke, und schließlich unterbrach Patrick das peinliche Schweigen zwischen Onkel und Nichte.

„Wir haben uns gerade alte Kinderbilder von dir angeschaut", sagte er zu Melody und setzte sich wieder hin. Auch Snape nahm wieder Platz, die Augen unverwandt auf Melody gerichtet. Matthew schob sie zum Sofa, wo sie widerstrebend auf der Armlehne neben Patrick Platz nahm. Sie starrte auf die Bilder und traute sich nicht aufzublicken. Es war ihr unheimlich peinlich, dass Snape Kinderbilder von ihr ansah. Sie rutschte unruhig auf der Lehne hin und her, bis ihr ein Vorwand einfiel, aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu flüchten.

„Ich habe noch Geschenke für euch mitgebracht", rief sie. Sie flüchtete aus dem Wohnzimmer und rannte die Treppe hinauf ins Gästezimmer, das Marietta für sie bereit gemacht hatte. Sie kehrte ihren Rucksack auf den Kopf und schüttelte ihn, so dass sich der gesamte Inhalt auf dem Bett ausleerte, und schnappte die drei Geschenke. In ihrem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken: Wie hatte Remus so schnell herausgefunden, wo sie war? Sie war sich sicher, sie hatte Bawburgh nie erwähnt. Und weshalb war Remus nicht selber gekommen? Warum um Himmels Willen hatte er Snape geschickt? Ausgerechnet Snape! Wie konnte Remus ihr das antun?

Zu ihrer Verwirrung und Angst mischte sich Trotz: hier war _ihr_ Refugium, ihre Insel. Sie hatte ein Recht hier zu sein. Und sie würde sich dieses Recht von niemandem nehmen lassen. Von Remus nicht, und schon gar nicht von Snape.

In dem Moment sah sie eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel und wirbelte herum. Snape stand in der Tür: er sah Furcht einflössend aus. Melody wich instinktiv zurück, bis sie mit den Beinen gegen die Bettkante stiess. Sie ließ die Geschenke aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Finger um ihren Zauberstab, hob den Arm aber nicht. Snape hatte sie einmal gewarnt, nie wieder einen Zauberstab gegen ihn zu erheben, und er sah im Moment gerade so aus, als wartete er nur auf die geringste Provokation von ihr, um sie in einen Käfer zu verwandeln und zu zertreten.

Er schloss ruhig die Türe hinter sich und legte einen Hörschutzzauber darüber. Dann trat er näher und fragte mit nur schwer unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach mir nichts, dir nichts zu verschwinden? Alle machen sich Sorgen und suchen überall fieberhaft nach dir. Aber Miss Rohan macht eben mal kurz Urlaub in Bawburgh?"

„Ich habe doch geschrieben, dass ich bald wieder komme. Es brauchte sich niemand Sorgen zu machen", verteidigte sich Melody halbherzig.

„Du bist noch keine vierzehn!", donnerte Snape. Er bebte vor Zorn. „Da reist man nicht alleine durch die Gegend, schon gar nicht in einer Zeit wie dieser. Hast du denn überhaupt nichts gelernt, nachdem Todesser deine Pflegeeltern gefoltert und ermordet haben?"

Melody blickte betreten zu Boden. Daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht.

„Ich habe Remus gebeten, mich zu begleiten. Er hörte mir nicht zu. Er hatte keine Zeit", erwiderte sie kleinlaut.

„Und da hast du gedacht, du machst dich mal alleine auf den Weg?"

Melody wand sich unter Snapes stechendem Blick, doch dann regte sich der Trotz in ihr. Sie sah Snape mit funkelnden Augen an und sagte leise: „Morgen ist der Geburtstag meiner Mutter. Da gehe ich auf den Friedhof an ihr Grab. Danach, und erst dann, komme ich freiwillig zurück."

„Du bist nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen", bemerkte Snape eisig.

Doch Melody packte ihren Zauberstab fester und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich hier wegzuholen. Sie haben kein Recht dazu ... Warum ist Remus nicht selber gekommen?"

„Er hat weder Zeit noch Lust, hinter einem ausgerissenen Teenager herzujagen."

„Und Sie haben Zeit und Lust?", fragte Melody provokativ.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weder noch, aber irgendjemand musste die undankbare Arbeit ja übernehmen."

Einen Augenblick lang maßen sie sich schweigend mit den Augen. Melody versucht, aus Snapes Blick herauszulesen, wie gut ihre Chancen standen zu bleiben. Schließlich fragte sie zaghaft: „Darf ich bis morgen bleiben? ... Bitte!"

„Wir bleiben beide", entschied Snape nach kurzem Überlegen. „Ich lasse dich nicht mehr aus den Augen, bis wir zurück in Hogwarts sind."

„Und dann?"

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich dich für den Rest der Ferien im Kerker an die Wand ketten. Aber das wird wohl Remus entscheiden dürfen." Snape machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, öffnete die Tür und ließ Melody alleine zurück.

Melody brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich etwas gesammelt hatte. War das möglich? Hatte ihr Snape soeben die Erlaubnis gegeben, bis morgen hier zu bleiben? Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Snape war der Letzte, von dem sie auch nur einen Fingerbreit Entgegenkommen erwartet hätte. Warum? Was versprach er sich davon? Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich heute Abend auf ihre Kosten amüsieren. Er wusste natürlich, wie unangenehm ihr seine Anwesenheit war. Sollte er! Melody nahm sich trotzig vor, sich den Abend von Snape nicht verderben zu lassen. Sie nahm die Geschenke und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„_Pride__&__Prejudice_?", fragte Marietta erfreut, als sie ihr Geschenk ausgepackt hatte.

„Ja, ich dachte, du hast dir bestimmt auch den BBC-Sechsteiler im Frühjahr angesehen und da möchtest du vielleicht das Buch dazu lesen."

Marietta lachte. „Ja, ich habe die Serie gesehen. Ihr auch?"

Melody strahlte. „Natürlich. Und im Oktober habe ich mit Onkel Remus den anderen Austen-Roman im Kino gesehen, _Sense__&__Sensibility_. Er hat mir das Buch zu Weihnachten geschenkt."

„Ach, Sie sind ein Austenfan?", rief Marietta entzückt. Snape verzog das Gesicht zu einem missglückten Lächeln.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte auch Patrick sein Geschenk geöffnet und betrachtete das Cover.

„Ich habe sie im Sommer mit Hanna gesehen", erklärte Melody. „Sie waren echt gut. Ich dachte, da du irische Volksmusik machst, gefallen dir _The__Corrs_ bestimmt."

Patrick umarmte Melody und bedankte sich für die CD.

Auch Matthew hatte seine CD ausgepackt. „Wow", rief er aus. „Danke. Die sind gut."

„Hast du das Album schon?", fragte Melody erschrocken.

„Nein, aber ich kenne einige der Stücke. Der Sänger hat eine Wahnsinnsstimme."

„Ja. Er erinnert mich an dich."

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment. Und du, singst du auch noch?"

Matthew nahm die Gitarre vom Ständer und setzte sich auf den Klavierstuhl. „Na los, mal schauen, was wir noch können."

Als Melody nichts sagte, begann er zu spielen und wartete darauf, dass sie einsetzte. Aber sie sang nicht, sie blickte nur starr vor sich auf den Boden und scharrte mit den Füßen auf dem Teppich.

Matthew runzelte die Stirn und spielte das Intro ein zweites Mal. „Hey, was ist los?", fragte er. „Du verpasst sonst deine Einsätze nicht. Kannst du nicht mehr singen?"

„Ich glaube, ich singe heute nicht", erwiderte Melody schüchtern mit einem Seitenblick zu Snape.

„Ich glaube schon", entgegnete Matthew. „Sonst kriegst du nämlich nichts zu essen. Und es gibt Fajitas."

„Das ist nicht fair", beklagte sich Melody.

„Na komm schon", half Patrick nach. „Ich singe mit."

„Ich will nicht. Das ist Hannas Lied", entgegnete Melody.

„Dann sing es für sie", meinte Patrick ermutigend und begann mit seiner tiefen Bassstimme die erste Strophe zu singen. Melody setzte zögernd ein, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Sie spürte Snapes Blick förmlich. Er beobachtete sie unverwandt und schien sich köstlich über ihre Befangenheit zu amüsieren. Schließlich schloss Melody die Augen. Wenn sie Snape nicht sah, war das Singen einfacher. Tausend Bilder tanzten im Takt der Musik durch ihren Kopf: Hanna, die klatschte und lachte. Matthew, der mit einer Kelle in der Hand auf dem Couchtisch stand und mit viel Theatralik playback sang, Patrick am Klavier, Tom, der mit Marietta tanzte. Matthew und sie selber, wie sie als kleine Kinder auf der Couch herum hüpften und _We__will__rock__you_ brüllten ...

Melody warf einen verstohlenen Blick in die Runde und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel herum. Dann blickte sie Hilfe suchend zu Matthew. Ihre Blicke hingen aneinander, und endlich wurde ihre Stimme sicherer und selbstbewusster. Während des Gitarrensolos schloss sie die Augen. Und dann sang sie: für Hanna und für ihre Mutter, die am folgenden Tag Geburtstag hätte, und für ihren Vater, den sie so gerne kennen lernen würde, und für sich selber, weil sie sich gerade so traurig fühlte, wie das Lied endete ...

Severus hörte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. Als Matthews letzter Akkord verklungen war, holte Melody tief Luft und öffnete die Augen wieder. Sie wischte sich mit den Handflächen über die Augen und zog die Nase hoch. Patrick beobachtete sie besorgt.

„Noch ein Stück?", fragte Matthew.

Melody kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und überlegte. Dann meinte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Okay ... _Too__much__love__will__kill__you_."

Matthew grinste breit. „Wenn du willst ..."

Er spielte die Gitarre, Patrick klatschte den Takt und Marietta kam aus der Küche, um dieses Stück nicht zu verpassen.

… _I__'__m__just__the__pieces__of__the__man__I__used__to__be_ …

Langsam legte Melody ihre Schüchternheit ab und warf sie schließlich über Bord. Sie bewegte sich im Takt, als würde der Rhythmus durch sie hindurchfließen. Ihre offenen Haare flogen. Severus war noch nicht aufgefallen, wie anmutig sie sich bewegte, sie hatte ihm bisher einen eher tapsigen und unsicheren Eindruck gemacht. Doch die Musik gab ihr ein Selbstbewusstsein, das er an ihr bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie drehte sich im Kreis und fixierte ihre Zuhörer – Patrick, Marietta und Matthew, ihn selber ignorierte sie – mit ihren schwarzen, funkelnden Augen. Severus konnte sich dem Zauber kaum entziehen, der von ihr auszugehen schien ... Matthew offenbar auch nicht, wie Severus mit einem missbilligenden Blick auf den Jungen feststellte. Sein Blick hing an Melody. Severus fiel jetzt auch auf, dass Melodys T-Shirt zu kurz war und ihre Jeans zu tief auf der Hüfte saß. Mit einem dramatischen _Too__much__love__will__kill__you_verbeugte sie sich theatralisch vor ihrem Publikum – _anytime__ – _und warf die Haare in den Nacken.

Matthew stellte die Gitarre wieder in den Ständer und gab Melody einen Handschlag. „Wow, toll gesungen. So kenne ich dich." Und er wuselte ihr liebevoll durch die Haare.

„Matthew, könntest du mir helfen, das Essen aufzutragen?", fragte Marietta ihren Enkel.

Während die zwei in der Küche verschwanden, ging Patrick den Wein holen. Melody wollte ebenfalls in die Küche, doch da verstellte ihr Snape den Weg und sagte kühl: „Deine Hose rutscht. Trägst du keinen Gürtel?"

„Der liegt oben", gab Melody gleichgültig zurück. „Und ich mag die Hose so."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand zusah, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. „Accio Gürtel", murmelte er, worauf Melodys Gürtel die Treppe herunter schwebte. Er packte ihn und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand. „Anziehen", verlangte er knapp.

Melody biss auf die Zähne. „Sie spielen Ihre Rolle sehr überzeugend, _Onkel_", murrte sie.

Snape grinste maliziös. „Du spielst deine Rolle als rebellierender Teenager auch nicht schlecht, _Nichte_."

Melody zog den Gürtel durch die Laschen und machte ihn zu, allerdings nur locker. Von einem Lehrer ließ sie sich nicht sagen, wie sie sich anzuziehen hatte. Dann ließ sie Snape stehen und eilte in die Küche.

Kurz darauf saßen alle fünf um den Esstisch herum. Patrick schenkte Wein ein. Als Marietta die Tortillas verteilte und Patrick stolz erklärte: „Seit wir in Mexiko waren, gehören Fajitas zu unseren Lieblingsspeisen", blickte Snape so skeptisch auf den Teigfladen auf seinem Teller, dass Melody wegschauen musste, um nicht zu lachen. Die Vorstellung, wie der strenge, missmutige Zaubertränkelehrer mit den Händen Fajitas aß, war einfach zu komisch.

Melody begann, Guacamole auf ihre Tortilla zu schmieren und beobachtete Snape aus dem Augenwinkel. Er blickte etwas ratlos von einem zum anderen, bis sich Patrick seiner annahm und ihm zeigte, wie er die Fajitas füllen und falten musste. Snape machte sich mit sichtlicher Überwindung daran, es ihm nachzumachen. Melody und Matthew grinsten einander verstohlen an und begannen, ihre Tortillas zu beladen. Sie falteten sie und bissen herzhaft hinein.

„Matthew, bitte", wies ihn Marietta zurecht, als ihm Tomatensauce und Guacamole über die Finger tropfte.

Melody lachte. Auch ihr tropfte Saft über die Hände in den Teller.

„Also, wirklich", lachte Marietta und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte, ihr seid inzwischen ein Jahr älter geworden."

„Älter schon", gab Matthew zurück. „Aber Fajitas schmecken immer noch am besten, wenn einem der Saft über die Finger läuft."

Snape schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und versuchte mit spitzen Fingern, seine Fajita zivilisiert zu essen.

„Wie ist denn deine neue Schule", wollte Patrick von Melody wissen.

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gut, denke ich. Am Anfang hat es mir überhaupt nicht gefallen, aber jetzt ... Ich gehe gerne hin."

„Hast du Freunde gefunden?", fragte Marietta.

„Ja. Ich denke schon, dass sie Freunde sind. Ich fühle mich wohl."

„Und die Lehrer?"

Snape warf Melody einen warnenden Blick zu. Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu beachten. „Die sind so wie überall. Einige Fächer mag man etwas besser, andere etwas weniger. Geschichte zum Beispiel ist schrecklich langweilig. Aber sonst ist es okay."

„Und dein Lieblingsfach?", fragte Matthew. „Musik?"

Melody zögerte. „Wir haben nicht viel Musik, leider. Sport gefällt mir gut. Und Biologie, Pflanzenkunde und so ... Sagt, wie waren eure Ferien im Sommer?"

Als Patrick zu erzählen begann, atmete Melody auf und auch Snape schien sich wieder zu entspannen.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden Matthew und Melody mit dem Geschirr in der Küche, um abzuwaschen und den Nachtisch vorzubereiten. Severus blickte ihnen misstrauisch nach. Patrick schenkte sich, Marietta und ihm noch einmal Wein nach und stopfte seine Pfeife.

„Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich rauche, Remus?", erkundigte er sich.

„Keineswegs", antwortete Severus abwesend. Er blickte die Wand an, die das Wohnzimmer von der Küche trennte, als könne er durch sie hindurch sehen.

Marietta folgte seinem Blick und meinte: „Die beiden haben sich schon seit jeher sehr gut verstanden. Hanna meinte immer, Matthew sei der einzige, der Melody so nehmen konnte, wie sie war. Sie tue sich sonst schwer mit anderen Kindern, oder die Kinder mit ihr. Aber zwischen Matthew und ihr klappte das immer, es lag immer eine gewisse Magie zwischen ihnen. Beide sind eher zurückhaltend, aber wenn sie zusammen Musik machen ... Na, du hast sie ja gesehen. Sie werden uns nachher bestimmt noch etwas vorsingen."

Zuerst gab es allerdings noch Nachtisch: Mousse au chocolate und Fruchtsalat. Und die Frage, die längst überfällig war: „Was arbeitest du eigentlich, Remus?", erkundigte sich Patrick.

Severus wollte gerade antworten, da kam ihm Melody zuvor. „Mein Onkel kocht und er unterrichtet angehende Köche".

_Sie__ist__gut_, dachte Severus anerkennend, sie hatte das Prinzip des Gut-Lügens intuitiv verstanden: so nahe wie möglich bei der Wahrheit bleiben. Da fügte sie unnötigerweise an: „Vielleicht kocht er einmal etwas für uns."

Severus warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu, den sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln quittierte.

„Ja, das wäre wunderbar", rief Marietta. „Was kochst du am liebsten?"

„Suppen", antwortete Melody prompt.

„Ach wirklich", meinte Marietta. „Interessant."

Matthew rümpfte die Nase.

Melody grinste.

Severus warf ihr einen jener Blicke zu, mit denen er seine Schüler einzuschüchtern pflegte, aber Melody schien in diesem Umfeld immun dagegen zu sein. Sie zog provokativ eine Augenbraue hoch und verkniff sich ein Lachen. Dann langte sie über den Tisch und schöpfte sich noch mehr Fruchtsalat.

„Du hast einen hübschen Armreif", bemerkte Marietta. „Er passt sehr gut zu dir. Du trägst sonst nie Schmuck."

Melody wurde rot und schluckte. „Er ist von meinem ... Onkel. Er ist auch von Remus", erklärte sie.

Einen Augenblick lang trafen sich ihre dunklen Augen. Melody versucht, darin zu sehen, was Snape gerade dachte. Dann drehte er den Kopf weg.

Der Abend wurde ausgelassen. Melody, Matthew und Patrick sangen und musizierten zusammen, zuerst selber, dann Playback zu alten Alben. Melody bestand auf Queen. Erstens, weil das Hannas Lieblingsmusik gewesen war und viele gemeinsame Erinnerungen an den Songs hingen, und zweitens, weil sich Freddy Mercury so gut imitieren ließ.

Sie wurde bei jedem Lied unbekümmerter und legte ein Selbstbewusstsein und einen Übermut an den Tag, der auf alle ansteckend wirkte. Severus musste zugeben, dass auch er den Abend genoss. Nachdem ihn Melody lange Zeit ignoriert hatte, traute sie sich im Laufe des Abends schließlich auch ihn anzuschauen, wenn sie sang.

… _Baby, you're touching something, you're touching me ... _

Severus spürte, wie Melody das Publikum genoss und es mit ihrer Stimme in ihren Bann zog. Ihre Augen leuchteten, ihre Wangen glühten.

_I__'__m__under__your__thumb_– sie blickte ihn herausfordernd an –_under__your__spell_– zog einen imaginären Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf ihn. Dann zog sie die Augenbraue hoch, wie er es gerne tat, und drehte sich wieder weg – _can__'__t__you__see_?

Es war bereits spät, als Melody sich erschöpft neben Marietta auf die Couch fallen ließ. Patrick setzte sich ans Klavier und spielte alte irische Volkslieder, zu denen ihn Matthew begleitete. Melody lehnte den Kopf an Mariettas Schulter und diese strich ihr zärtlich durch die Haare.

„Du bist müde", bemerkte sie.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht müde."

„Kleines, du _bist_ müde", beharrte Marietta. „Komm, ich bringe dich nach oben."

„Noch ein Lied", bettelte Melody. „Ich spiele euch noch etwas vor. Das habe ich extra geübt. Matthy, darf ich deine Gitarre haben?"

Sie setzte sich auf der Couch bequem hin und strich mit den Fingern über Saiten, hielt einen Moment inne und begann zu singen. Es war still im Raum, während sie sang. Sehr still.

_One__life,__one__soul,__forever__I__know.__Follow__me,__follow__me,__don__'__t__let__me__go__ …_

Als Melody und Marietta aufstanden, erhob sich Snape ebenfalls. Marietta blickte von ihm zu Matthew, dann zu Melody und fragte: „Melody, macht es dir etwas aus, bei Matthew auf der alten Couch zu schlafen?" – Und an Snape gewandt – „Wir haben leider nur ein Gästezimmer."

„Kein Problem", antworteten Melody und Matthew unisono.

„Meine Nichte schläft bei mir im Zimmer", antwortete Snape mit einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch duldete. „Der Platz reicht."

Melody wollte aufbegehren, traute sich aber nicht, und so schlurfte sie resigniert hinter Marietta und Snape die Treppe hoch.

„Ihr habt ein eigenes Bad", erklärte Marietta und reichte Snape eine zusätzliche Decke. „Es ist nicht groß, tut mir Leid."

„Kein Problem", erwiderte er.

„Wir gehen morgen in die Kirche. Aber lasst euch nicht stören. Ich lasse euch das Frühstück im Kühlschrank ... Gute Nacht."

Dann ging Marietta die Treppe hinunter und Snape zog die Türe zu. Melody setzte sich stumm auf das Bett und schaute ihn finster an.

„Räum deine Sachen weg", knurrte Snape mit einem Blick auf ihren Rucksackinhalt, der auf dem Bettüberwurf verstreut lag.

„Sie können mir doch nicht vorschreiben, wo ich zu schlafen habe", begehrte Melody auf.

„Doch, ich kann."

„Ich ... Sie sind mein Lehrer. Ich teile doch nicht das Bett mit Ihnen!"

Snape zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wie du willst", meinte er süffisant. „Für eine zusätzliche Matratze hat es zwar keinen Platz mehr, aber du kannst ja auf dem Boden schlafen. Ich werde auf jeden Fall nicht aus Rücksicht auf dein zartes Wesen" – ironischer Unterton – „auf ein weiches Bett verzichten." Dann verschwand er im Bad.

Melody stopfte ihre Habseligkeiten zurück in den Rucksack und ging entschlossen zur Tür. Sie hatte die Hand bereits auf der Türklinke, als Snape wieder aus dem Bad kam. Sie verzog das Gesicht, als ein Zauber ihre Hand streifte. Die Tür ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen. Snape zog herausfordernd die Augenbraue hoch und versiegelte demonstrativ auch das Fenster. Nicht einmal das kleine Fenster im Bad vergaß er.

„Lassen Sie mich raus. Ich bin doch nicht Ihre Gefangene." Melody stampfte wütend auf den Boden.

„Ich habe keine Lust, dich noch einmal zu suchen", stellte Snape klar und schlug den Bettüberwurf zurück. „Irgendeinen Wunsch, auf welcher Seite du schlafen willst?", fragte er gelassen.

Melody antwortete nicht, sie verschwand mit ihrem Rucksack im Bad und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu.

Als sie schließlich wieder in ihrem Pyjama ins Zimmer kam, hatte Snape seine Decke zurückgeschlagen und lag entspannt im Bett. Er trug, was er vorher schon getragen hatte, aber er hatte natürlich auch nicht damit gerechnet, in Bawburgh zu übernachten.

„Bett oder Boden?", fragte er boshaft.

Melody wollte _Boden_ sagen, doch der fühlte sich unter ihren nackten Füssen empfindlich kalt an, deshalb antwortete sie trotzig: „Es ist _mein_ Bett. Ich war zuerst hier." Sie nahm die beiden Zierkissen und legte sie demonstrativ zwischen sich und Snape in die Mitte des Doppelbetts. Snape beobachtete sie amüsiert und meinte dann gönnerhaft: „Wenn du willst, kann ich eine magische Trennlinie ziehen oder dir noch ein paar dieser mit Rosen bestickten, kitschigen Kissen herzaubern. Du hast die Wahl."

Melody entschied sich für die Kissen, eine magische Trennlinie stellte sie sich zu durchsichtig vor. Snape zauberte sechs weitere Kissen aus dem Nichts hervor – „Reicht das?" – und Melody schichtete sie in der Bettmitte auf, bevor sie sich grummelnd hinlegte und die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochzog.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Snape mit seiner tiefen, samtigen Stimme, und auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs ging das Licht aus. Melody legte vorsichtshalber noch ihren Zauberstab unter das Kopfkissen, dann drehte sie Snape den Rücken zu und rückte so weit weg von ihm, wie sie nur konnte. Sie schmollte noch eine Weile, dann grinste sie. _Mein__Gott,__wenn__das__Harry__wüsste_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie musste auf die Zähne beißen, um nicht laut zu lachen.

Irgendwo hörte sie leise Musik. Oder war es nur das Echo dieses Abends? Der Abend war wundervoll gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt. Sie gehörte hierher. Das war ihre Familie, sie spürte es.

Melody fühlte sich bis in die Zehen hinunter glücklich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erschöpft einschlief, weggetragen von der Magie der Musik und eingehüllt in das wunderbare Gefühl, von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die sie liebten und für sie da waren ...


	17. Chapter 17

**17. Kapitel / Abschied**

Severus lag noch lange wach. Er lauschte Melodys Atemzügen. Erst als er sicher war, dass sie eingeschlafen war, stützte er sich auf den Unterarm und blickte über den Kissenberg zu ihr hinüber. Er traute sich nicht, Licht zu machen, und so sah er nicht mehr als ihre Silhouette.

_If __I __could __only __reach __you, __if __I __could __make __you __smile_ hatte sie gesungen ... Sie hatte es geschafft, dachte er. Sie hatte ihn berührt. Er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, sie hätte den ganzen Abend nur für ihn gesungen. Als hätte sie mit jeder Textzeile, jeder Melodie, mit ihrer Stimme und ihren Bewegungen ein Netz von Magie um ihn gelegt. Er war gefangen gewesen. Es war ein Zauber gewesen, mächtiger als viele, die er erfahren oder selber heraufbeschworen hatte.

Severus hatte noch ihr _I__'__m __under __your __spell_ in den Ohren, sah, wie sie kokett einen imaginären Zauberstab gegen ihn richtete ... Ja, er hatte wirklich unter ihrem Zauber gestanden. Ob Melody gespürt hatte, dass sie sich in dem Moment alles von ihm hätte wünschen können? Hätte sie ihn in dem Augenblick gebeten, noch länger bei den Shanleys bleiben oder – Severus verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken – bei Matthew im Zimmer übernachten zu dürfen, er hätte es ihr wohl erlaubt. Severus schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Er war froh darüber, dass er am nächsten Abend wieder zurück in Hogwarts sein würde, wo er sein Umfeld, sein Leben und seine Gefühle und Gedanken unter Kontrolle hatte.

Severus schlief tief und traumlos, etwas, was ihm selten gelang. Als er erwachte, war es im Zimmer bereits hell. Er erschrak, als er merkte, dass Melody, Rücken gegen die Wand, Kinn auf die Knie gestützt, neben ihm auf dem Bett saß und ihn beobachtete. Sie hatte ihren Discman in der Hand und die Stöpsel in den Ohren.

Und sie beobachtete ihn auch gar nicht, wie er beim zweiten Blick feststellte, sie sah vielmehr durch ihn hindurch. Auch sie zuckte zusammen, als sie merkte, dass er sie ansah.

„Guten Morgen", murmelte sie und blickte verlegen weg.

„Wie spät ist es?", knurrte Severus und setzte sich abrupt auf.

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist Sonntag", antwortete sie, als sei das eine Zeitangabe.

Severus musterte sie: Sie trug ihren weißen Kapuzenpullover und eine braune Manchesterhose mit Drachenornamenten und hatte ihre Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten.

„Soll ich Frühstück machen?", fragte sie und stand auf. „Dann müssten Sie mich nämlich hinauslassen." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab unter dem Kissen hervor und steckte ihn in den Hosenbund.

Severus hob die magischen Siegel von Türe und Fenster auf, und Melody verschwand.

Als Severus die Küche betrat, hatte sie eine CD aufgelegt und angefangen, den Tisch zu decken.

_... I need you like I've never done before. Help me if you can ..._

„Die Beatles?", fragte Severus überrascht.

Melody nickte nur und öffnete Küchenschrank um Küchenschrank, bis sie den Honig gefunden hatte. Sie zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte sie auch das Nutella-Glas auf den Tisch.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte Schokolade nicht. „Kann ich etwas helfen?"

„Marmelade und Butter sind noch im Kühlschrank. Und Milch, falls Sie welche brauchen", antwortete Melody und goss Wasser in den Wasserkocher.

_... Here I stand, head in hand, turn my face to the wall ..._

„Sir, möchten Sie Tee? Es gibt auch Kaffee."

„Gerne Tee", antwortete Severus und holte Butter und Marmelade aus dem Kühlschrank."

_... Hey you've got to hide your love away ..._

„Hier ist auch noch ein Teller mit Käse und Aufschnitt", bemerkte er und stellte alles auf den Tisch.

Melody zündete den Gasherd an. Dann stellte sie die Zuckerdose auf den Tisch und bedachte den Frühstückstisch eines kritischen Blicks. „Ich glaube, jetzt haben wir alles", meinte sie und setzte sich. Severus nahm ihr gegenüber Platz und beobachtete sie schweigend.

_... If you don't treat her right, my friend, you're gonna find her gone ..._

Melody strich Butter auf ihre Scheibe Brot, öffnete den Honig, dann die Marmelade, roch an beidem und entschied sich schließlich für die Nutella. Dann kochte das Wasser auf dem Herd.

Melody stand auf, goss das Wasser in die Teekanne und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

_... Walk out and make me lonely, which is all that I deserve ..._

Als beide ihren Tee gesüßt hatten, saßen sie sich stumm am Küchentisch gegenüber und aßen. Melody kaute mit vollen Backen und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sie schien ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, ein Hauch Melancholie umgab sie.

Severus furchte die Stirn. Ein sonderbares Gefühl, alleine mit seiner Tochter in einer Küche am Tisch zu sitzen und zu frühstücken. Für viele Eltern war das wahrscheinlich das Selbstverständlichste der Welt ...

_... Can't you see I'm trying to get to you ..._

„Sie werden sicher wissen wollen, wo ich lebe. Ich darf ihnen nichts von Hogwarts erzählen, oder?"

Severus musste einen Moment überlegen, bis er wusste, wen Melody mit _sie_ meinte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, je weniger sie wissen, desto besser."

„Wie sollen sie mich dann kontaktieren?"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und gab keine Antwort.

„Ich möchte mit ihnen in Kontakt bleiben. Das hier" – sie machte eine Armbewegung, die das ganze Haus umfasste – „ist wie eine Insel in meinem Leben. Und Patrick, Marietta und Matthew sind wie eine Familie für mich."

_... Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me ..._

„Weshalb lebt Matthew bei seinen Großeltern?", fragte Severus plötzlich.

„Seine Mutter war schwer krank. Sie starb, als er sechs oder sieben Jahre alt war."

„Und der Vater?"

„Keine Ahnung ... Ich glaube, er ist Pilot. Aber er schickt nicht einmal Geschenke zu Weihnachten ..." Sie fingerte an ihrem Armreif herum.

_... I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday ... yesterday ..._

Melody stand auf, stellte das Geschirr zusammen und räumte Butter und Milch in den Kühlschrank. „Macht es Ihnen etwas aus, wenn wir einen Spaziergang machen, bevor wir zum Friedhof gehen? Es ist ... Der Gottesdienst ist gleich zu Ende. Und da sind so viele Menschen unterwegs."

„Wie du möchtest ...", antwortete Severus ruhig und erhob sich ebenfalls.

_... You make me dizzy, Miss Lizzy ..._

Melody grinste. „Das war Mamas Lied. Sie hieß Liz", erklärte sie – unnötigerweise, wie Severus fand: Er hatte das Lied oft genug gehört. Das eine oder andere Mal hatte Liz ihn sogar zum Tanzen überreden können.

Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, schaltete Melody die Stereoanlage aus und ging in den Flur hinaus. Sie zog ihre Stiefel an, schlang den Schal um den Hals und zog die Pudelmütze über die Ohren.

„Wir bleiben zum Mittagessen", sagte sie. „Ich habe es Marietta versprochen. Patrick bringt uns um drei mit dem Auto nach Norwich. Sagen Sie bitte nicht, wir könnten auch alleine gehen. Es ist ein halbstündiger Marsch zur Bushaltestelle. Patrick wird darauf bestehen, uns zu fahren."

Severus nickte nur und zog seinen Umhang an. Dann stapften sie, Melody voraus, einen schmalen Pfad entlang aus dem Dorf hinaus. Sie lief ziemlich ziellos drauflos, bis sie irgendwann stehen blieb und meinte: „Jetzt sind sicher alle nach Hause gegangen." Dann machte sie rechtumkehrt und ging denselben Weg zurück. Kurz vor den ersten Häusern entschied sie sich für eine Abkürzung quer durch ein Schneefeld, um das Dorf nicht durchqueren zu müssen. Severus biss auf die Zähne und fluchte innerlich: er hatte keine Winterstiefel an, aber das schien Melody nicht zu kümmern. Sie rannte quer durch das Schneefeld – es war ein Acker, wie sie feststellte, als sie über einen großen Steinbrocken stolperte und der Länge nach in den Schnee tauchte.

Als sie den Friedhof erreicht hatten, stoppte Melody. Es waren immer noch ein paar Menschen auf dem Gräberfeld.

„Ich warte lieber, bis alle weg sind", meinte sie unsicher. „Ich mag es lieber, wenn es ruhig ist."

Severus betrat den Friedhof und ging auf die erste Frau zu, die vor einem Grabstein stand und offenbar in ein Gebet vertieft war. Er sprach sie an und blickte ihr durchdringend in die Augen. Sie schien etwas verwirrt, dann nickte sie, dankte ihm und verließ den Friedhof. Es dauerte nicht lange, da war der Friedhof menschenleer.

„Was haben Sie den Leute gesagt?", fragte Melody erstaunt, als er zu ihr zurückkam.

„Nichts", antwortete er. „Es kam ihnen plötzlich in den Sinn, dass sie noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen hatten."

Melody führte ihn zum Familiengrab der Cartneys. „Das waren meine Großeltern und mein Onkel", erklärte sie und deutete auf die drei Namen, die über _Elisabeth__Cartney_ standen. „Sie waren alle schon gestorben, als ich auf die Welt kam."

Severus nickte mit steinerner Miene. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Hier lagen die vier Menschen, von denen er glaubte, sie könnten noch leben, wenn er rechtzeitig und richtig gehandelt hätte.

Melody hatte die Stirn gefurcht und blickte unverwandt auf den Grabstein. „Sonderbar", sinnierte sie. „Ich kann mich nicht an meine Mutter erinnern und doch fühle ich mich ihr tief verbunden. Ich wünsche mir so sehr, ich hätte sie gekannt. Sie trug mich neun Monate in ihrem Bauch und hielt mich zwei Wochen in ihren Armen, dann verließ sie mich. Ich wollte, sie hätte mich mit sich genommen ..."

Severus antwortete nicht. Er hing seinen eigenen, nicht weniger schmerzhaften Gedanken nach. Was, wenn er an jenem Abend nicht gegangen wäre, wenn er bei Liz geblieben wäre, wie sie es von ihm verlangt hatte, und zu ihr gestanden hätte? Dann wäre heute alles anders. Dann würden seine Tochter und er nicht hier vor diesem Grab stehen, sondern zusammen mit Liz ihren Geburtstag feiern. Er hätte Melodys erste Schritte nicht auf einem Foto dokumentiert gesehen, sondern ihr die Hände entgegenstrecken können. Sie wäre nicht auf Toms, sondern auf seinen Schultern gesessen ...

Severus wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Melody neben ihm in einer verzweifelten Geste die Hände vor Nase und Mund presste und die Augen schloss. Tränen bahnten sich einen Weg und liefen den Fingern entlang bis hinunter zum Handgelenk. Sie keuchte, als bekäme sie keine Luft. Dann begann sie zu weinen.

Severus schaute sie mit gefurchter Stirn an, dann blickte er sich um. Es war niemand mehr hier. Unbeholfen legte er Melody die Hände auf die Schultern. Er spürte, wie sie sich unter der Berührung versteifte. Sie stand da wie versteinert. Keiner sprach ein Wort, beide schauten nur stumm auf das Grab. Allmählich wurde Melodys Atem ruhiger. Schließlich öffnete sie die Augen wieder und atmete tief durch.

Severus ließ zögernd ihre Schultern los. „Hast du keine Blumen mitgebracht?", fragte er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Hanna hat immer Blumen gebracht. Ich habe gar nicht daran gedacht", murmelte sie und wischte sich mit den Handrücken übers Gesicht.

Severus zog den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und zauberte einen Strauss aus dem Nichts. Melody lächelte überrascht. „Weiße Lilien?", fragte sie.

„Ist damit etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Doch, das ist super, danke! Hanna hat auch immer weiße Lilien gekauft. Sie waren Mamas Lieblingsblumen."

_Natürlich __waren __sie __das!_ Severus drückte Melody den Strauss in die Hand, kehrte sich um und entfernte sich eilig, bevor sie sah, wie aufgewühlt er selber war. Er ging bis ans andere Ende des Friedhofs und lehnte sich an den Stamm einer alten Weide und blickte abwesend in die Schnee bedeckte Landschaft hinaus. Weiße Lilien. Er hätte Liz viel öfters weiße Lilien bringen sollen. Und er hätte an jenem Abend nicht gehen dürfen. Er hätte merken müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte: Liz hatte ihn so eindringlich gebeten zu bleiben. _Ich __brauche __dich _hatte sie gesagt, und _wenn __du __jetzt __gehst, __brauchst __du __nicht __mehr __wieder __zu __kommen_. Warum nur war er gegangen?

„Professor Snape?", fragte plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben ihm. Severus fuhr herum. Melody blickte ihn erschrocken an. „Sollen wir zurück?"

Beim Mittagessen schien Melody tief in Gedanken versunken und wortkarger als selbst ihr Vater. Die Stille war beklemmend.

„Melody", bat Marietta schließlich. „Schenk uns ein Lächeln. Du siehst so traurig aus."

Melody sah von ihrem Teller auf und lächelte Marietta an, doch das Lächeln reichte nicht bis hinauf in ihre Augen.

„Ich bringe euch um drei Uhr nach Norwich", anerbot sich Patrick.

„Danke", antwortete Severus knapp. Beim Gedanken, in einem Auto fahren zu müssen, wurde ihm etwas flau im Magen, aber es würde sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen.

Matthew saß neben Melody und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es erfüllte Severus mit gewisser Genugtuung, dass er Melody auf dem Friedhof die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hatte und nicht Matthew. Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinüber zu Melody, die mit gefurchter Stirn vor ihrem Teller saß und appetitlos darin herumstocherte.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?", fragte Marietta.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Melody. „Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger. Ich bin müde und traurig und habe Kopfschmerzen."

„Willst du ein Aspirin?", fragte Matthew. „Es hilft nicht gegen das Traurigsein, aber zumindest gegen die Kopfschmerzen."

Melody nickte stumm, worauf Matthew sich erhob und ihr ein Aspirin brachte. „Leg dich doch hin", schlug er vor und deutete zur Couch hinüber.

„Ich helfe gerne noch in der Küche."

„Lass mal", antwortete Matthew. „Wir machen das schon. Leg dich hin."

Er trug mit Marietta das Geschirr in die Küche. Severus saß schweigend am Tisch und betrachtete Melody, die sich hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Patrick nahm eine Wolldecke, die zusammengefaltet auf der Armlehne der Couch lag, und deckte sie zu.

„Komm mit, Remus", forderte er Severus auf und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Severus folgte dem älteren Mann in den Garten. Patrick führte ihn zu seiner Werkstatt hinüber und hielt ihm die Tür auf. Severus zog den Kopf ein und betrat den kleinen Raum. Patrick zündete das Licht an. Es roch nach Staub, Farben, Leim und Holz. Schrauben, Hammer, Zangen, Sägen, Holzresten, Schleifpapier, Hobelspäne lagen hier herum. Dazwischen stand auf einer Hobelbank eine kleine Miniaturschubkarre aus Holz, der nur noch das Rad fehlte.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich", meinte Patrick und lachte. „Das ist mein Refugium. Wenn ich über etwas nachdenken muss, dann komme ich hierher. Ich kann am besten denken, wenn meine Hände dabei etwas machen."

Severus nickte. Das konnte er nachvollziehen. Er hatte auch beim Zaubertränke brauen den klarsten Kopf.

„Hier, die mache ich für den Enkel eines Freundes", fuhr Patrick fort und zeigte auf eine Reihe kleiner Bauernhoftiere aus Holz. Severus betrachtete die Tiere schweigend. Dann nahm er eines in die Hand und strich mit den Fingern über die weiche Oberfläche und die sanften Kurven.

Patrick beobachtete ihn. „Melody hat mir als Kind während ihren Ferienaufenthalten hier stundenlang zugeschaut. Sie liebte es, neben mir auf der Hobelbank zu sitzen und mir Schrauben und Schleifpapier zu reichen ..." – er lächelte – „Sie ist wie unsere eigene Enkelin, weißt du? Schau gut zu ihr, Remus. Sie braucht dich."

Severus blickte auf und stellte die Holzziege wieder zurück.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf sie aufpasst", wiederholte Patrick und streckte Severus seine raue Hand hin. Severus sah ihm lange in die Augen, dann nahm er seine Hand, drückte sie und nickte stumm. Patrick schien erleichtert. Er schmunzelte. „Sie hat deine Augen", sagte er und ließ Severus' Hand los.

Melody wünschte sich, es wäre ihr erspart geblieben, sich von den Shanleys verabschieden zu müssen, aber es ließ sich nicht umgehen. Als Marietta sie aus ihrer herzlichen Umarmung entließ, stellte sie die Frage, vor der sich Melody gefürchtet hatte. „Wir haben weder deine Telefonnummer, noch deine Adresse, Melody. Wie können wir dich erreichen?"

Melody schluckte schwer und wollte antworten, doch Snape kam ihr zuvor. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen gab er Remus' Adresse bekannt. Marietta holte sofort Papier und Bleistift und Snape wiederholte noch einmal geduldig die Adresse. Melody sah ihn erstaunt an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ihr Mund formte stumm das Wort _Danke_.

Als sie vor Matthew stand, kamen ihr doch noch die Tränen, die sie bei Marietta noch hatte zurückhalten können. Er schloss sie in die Arme. „Pass auf dich auf", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Komm bald wieder, wir warten auf dich." Dann schob er Melody von sich und reichte ihr eine CD. „Für dich, unser erstes Amateuralbum." Melody wollte sich bedanken, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie umarmte ihn schluchzend.

„Können wir?", fragte Snape hinter ihr und streckte ihr ihren Rucksack hin. Melody nickte und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Snape verabschiedete sich von Matthew mit einem festen Händedruck und einem warnenden Blick. Als er vor Marietta stand, deutete er eine kleine Verneigung an und zauberte einen Blumenstrauß aus seinem Reisemantel.

Marietta strahlte. „Ach, du bist ein richtiger Zauberer", rief sie entzückt.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte ihr geheimnisvoll zu.

Nachdem Patrick sie an der Haltestelle verabschiedet hatte und wieder weggefahren war, sah Snape Melody an und fragte: „Ich nehme nicht an, dass du davon ausgehst, noch einmal nach Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren zu dürfen, oder?"

Melody senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe gar keine Lust, unter so vielen Menschen zu sein. Hogwarts ist mir lieber."

Sie hielt sich an Snapes Arm fest, und einen Augenblick später standen sie vor dem schmiedeisernen Tor von Hogwarts.

Minerva McGonagall sah die beiden schon von weitem den Park zum Schloss heraufkommen und eilte ihnen entgegen. Sie traf sie auf der Treppe vor dem Haupteingang.

„Mein Gott, da seid ihr ja", rief sie aus. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Geht es euch gut?" Sie musterte die beiden aufmerksam. Zwei identische nachtschwarze Augenpaare blickten sie an, und in beiden lag noch ein leichter Nachglanz von der magischen Nacht in Bawburgh.

„Hier ist deine Schülerin, Minerva", meinte Snape mit der für ihn so typischen seidenglatten Stimme. „Ich würde empfehlen: Einzelhaft im Kerker bei Wasser und Brot. Aber es liegt wohl nicht in meinem Kompetenzbereich, Miss Rohan zu bestrafen." Damit nickte er Melody und McGonagall zu und verschwand im Schloss. Melody sah ihm verdutzt nach. War das derselbe Mann, der vorhin einen Blumenstrauß hervorgezaubert und sich bei Patrick für die Gastfreundschaft bedankt hatte?

McGonagall war ihrem Blick gefolgt und fragte besorgt: „Geht es dir gut, Melody? War er sehr wütend?"

Melody nickte. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Was hast du dir auch nur dabei gedacht, einfach so davonzulaufen?", fuhr McGonagall fort, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. „Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Remus war außer sich. Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe, dass er sich zu wenig Zeit für dich genommen und dir nicht zugehört hatte. Du solltest ihm umgehend schreiben, damit er weiß, dass du wohlbehalten wieder zurück bist."

„Das werde ich. Es tut mir sehr Leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht", entschuldigte sich Melody zerknirscht.

„Na, na, es ist ja nichts passiert", beruhigte sie McGonagall. „Ich bin froh, dass dich Professor Snape gefunden hat."


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Kapitel / Schlechte Nachricht**

Melody schrieb Remus noch am selben Abend. Es wurde ein langer Entschuldigungs brief. Sie schrieb, dass es ihr sehr Leid tat, dass sie einfach davongelaufen war, dass es aber nicht konkret geplant gewesen war, sondern dass sich ihr einfach die Gelegenheit geboten hatte und sie nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht hatte. Sie erzählte von den Shanleys und versuchte zu erklären, was für eine Beziehung sie über all die Jahre zueinander aufgebaut hatten. Sie berichtete vom Grab ihrer Mutter und Großeltern, das sie zusammen mit Hanna und Tom jedes Jahr besucht hatte. Und sie erzählte, dass Snape eingewilligt hatte, eine Nacht zu bleiben und während der Zeit bei den Shanleys „mehrheitlich ungewöhnlich freundlich" war. „Er hat mich am Sonntag auf den Friedhof begleitet, was sehr nett von ihm war. Ich war froh, dass ich nicht alleine gehen musste."

Nachdem Melody den Brief in die Eulerei gebracht und eine der Schuleulen damit losgeschickt hatte, verkroch sie sich im einsamen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Sie versuchte, Matthews CD auf ihrem Discman anzuhören, was in der magiegeschwängerten Luft von Hogwarts erwartungsgemäß nicht funktionierte. Melody spielte mit dem Gedanken, McGonagall um Hilfe zu bitten, aber ihr schlechtes Gewissen hielt sie davon ab. Stattdessen holte sie ihre Gitarre hervor und spielte vor dem Kamin im verlassenen Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, bis es Zeit für das Abendessen war.

Dann schlich sie in die Große Halle, wo McGonagall und Dumbledore bereits am Tisch saßen und auf die anderen warteten.

Dumbledore lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie an den Tisch trat. „Guten Abend, Melody, hast du deinen Ausflug" – er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu – „genossen?" Melody errötete und wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, deshalb schwieg sie.

„Na, na, kein Grund, so betrübt auszusehen. Es ist ja nichts passiert", beruhigte sie Dumbledore. „Ich denke, wir alle verstehen deine Gründe. Professor Snape hat mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt. Und so weit ich es beurteilen kann, tat ihm der Musikabend gut. Er hatte schon lange keine Gelegenheit mehr, einen Abend in lustiger Gesellschaft zu verbringen, da er hier an der Schule und auch sonst sehr eingespannt ist."

Melody sah den Schulleiter zweifelnd an und war froh, als endlich die anderen in Hogwarts gebliebenen Schüler und Lehrer zum Essen kamen und das Gespräch sich wieder um andere Dinge drehte. Snapes Platz blieb leer.

Auch an den folgenden Tagen tauchte er selten auf, und wenn, dann war er kühl und distanziert und würdigte Melody kaum eines Blickes. Melody plagte ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Snape grässlich sauer auf sie war. Jetzt im Nachhinein kam ihr ihr Verhalten Snape gegenüber auch sehr anmaßend vor. Sie hatte einem Lehrer ins Gesicht gesagt: „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich hier wegzuholen. Sie haben nicht das Recht dazu." Der Gedanke daran, was Snape ihr geantwortet hätte, wenn sie ihm so etwas im Unterricht an den Kopf geworfen hätte, ließ sie erschaudern. Er hatte wohl nur deshalb eingewilligt zu bleiben, weil er kein Aufsehen erregen wollte. Oder war es Respekt gegenüber ihrem Wunsch gewesen, ans Grab ihrer Mutter zu gehen? Dass er sie ohne seine üblichen herablassenden und sarkastischen Bemerkungen, ohne Drängen und Gehässigkeiten dorthin begleitet hatte, rechnete sie ihm hoch an. Es zeigte doch, dass hinter dieser harten Schale irgendwo ein lebendiger Kern steckte. Sie wollte nicht so weit gehen, den Kern weich zu nennen, das Sprichwort schien ihr hier doch etwas weit zu greifen, aber doch ein Kern, den nicht alles eiskalt ließ.

Melody wartete jeden Morgen gespannt und besorgt auf eine Eule von Remus, aber er schrieb erst nach ein paar Tagen zurück. Sein Brief war relativ kurz. Er versicherte ihr, dass er ihr keine Vorwürfe machte und es ihm Leid tat, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, wie viel ihr die Freundschaft zu den Shanleys bedeutete. „Wir hätten bestimmt eine Lösung gefunden", schrieb er. Auf Melodys Frage, ob er sie bald besuchen komme, damit sie mit ihm sprechen könne, ging er gar nicht ein. Melody las zwischen den wenigen Zeilen, dass er, trotz gegenteiliger Behauptung, verstimmt war. Das machte sie traurig. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und fühlte sich alleine. Deshalb vergrub sie sich in der Bibliothek oder im Gryffindorturm und lernte, bis sie vor Erschöpfung kaum noch lesen konnte.

McGonagall musste bemerkt haben, dass Melody niedergeschlagen war. Sie bot ihr an, mit ihr in den kommenden Tagen Verwandlungen zu üben. Melody nahm das Angebot noch so gerne an. Ihr war alles recht, was etwas Abwechslung versprach. Die Verwandlungen der zweiten Klasse waren eine Herausforderung, die von Melody ihre ganze Konzentration forderten. Der Privatunterricht bei McGonagall gefiel ihr sehr, und so zu zweit wirkte McGonagall wesentlich weniger streng als im regulären Unterricht.

Melody war froh, als die Ferien zu Ende waren und nach und nach die Schüler zurückkehrten. Sie, die es sonst lieber ruhig hatte, genoss es für einmal, dass rundherum im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder diskutiert, erzählt und gestritten wurde. Sie saß etwas abseits des Rummels in einer Ecke und hatte Hermines Buch aufgeschlagen im Schoß.

„Hallo, Melody", begrüßte sie plötzlich eine Stimme. Harry, Hermine und die Weasleys waren soeben durch das Portraitloch in den Gemeinschaftsraum geklettert.

„Du lebst", rief Ron erfreut aus. „Fred und George wollten mit uns allen Wetten abschließen, ob wir dich lebend antreffen, aber Mum fand das geschmacklos."

„Remus hat uns erzählt, dass Snape dich gefunden hat und du für den Rest der Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben musstest", berichtete Hermine.

„Hat er dich im Kerker eingesperrt?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Nein, aber er hätte es getan, wenn es _in__seinem__Kompetenzbereich_ gelegen hätte. McGonagall war da gottlob anderer Ansicht."

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben", rief Ron aus. „Dass du ungeschoren davongekommen bist ... Wenn wir ausgerissen wären und Snape uns erwischt hätte, wir hätten wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Händen sämtliche Böden im ganzen Schloss polieren dürfen, egal ob unsere Bestrafung in seinem Kompetenzbereich gelegen hätte oder nicht!"

„Melody durfte nicht mehr nach Grimmauldplatz zurückkommen", warf Hermine ein. „Das war ihre Strafe."

Melody verschwieg, dass sie gar keine Lust gehabt hatte, noch einmal nach Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren.

„Mir kommt das alles komisch vor, dass Snape bei dir ständig beide Augen zudrückt.", fuhr Ron beharrlich fort. „Vielleicht steht er auf dich!"

„So ein Quatsch!", rief Melody empört. „Er ist doch viel älter als ich. Er könnte glatt mein Vater sein. Er willigte doch nur ein, in Bawburgh zu bleiben, weil er sich auf meine Kosten köstlich amüsieren konnte."

Sie schaute zu Hermine hinüber in der Hoffnung, von ihr Unterstützung zu bekommen. Hermine blickte in die schwarzen, wütend funkelnden Augen und zuckte zusammen. Für einen Moment blieb ihr die Sprache weg.

„Sag was, Hermine", bat Melody.

Da schluckte Hermine und sagte: „Ron, du spinnst. Das war nun wirklich geschmacklos. Du weißt genauso gut wie wir alle, wie Snape zu Gryffindor-Schülern steht. Außerdem hätte er Melody wohl genauso hart bestraft wie uns auch, wenn McGonagall sich nicht dazwischen gestellt hätte."

Ron schwieg. Melody sah Hermine erleichtert an, und Hermine versuchte zu lächeln. Dann entschuldigte sie sich und ging zu den Mädchen-Schlafsälen hinauf.

Ron sah ihr verwundert nach. „Was hat Hermine? Sie sah aus, als wäre ihr plötzlich übel geworden."

Melody folgte ihr, um nach ihr zu schauen. Hermine war gerade dabei, ihre Tasche auszuräumen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte Melody. „Du bist so plötzlich verschwunden ..."

„Alles okay", antwortete Hermine, blickte aber nicht auf. „Ich bin ziemlich müde ... Dann war Snape ... nett in Bawburgh?"

„Ziemlich nett, für seine Verhältnisse jedenfalls. Er hat geholfen, den Frühstückstisch zu decken und hat sich am Schluss bei meinen Freunden für die Gastfreundschaft bedankt."

Hermine sah überrascht auf. „Snape hat sich bedankt?"

„Ja. Er hat Marietta sogar einen Blumenstrauß überreicht. Sie fühlte sich glaube ich ziemlich geschmeichelt ... Und er hat mich auf den Friedhof begleitet. Das war wirklich nett von ihm."

Hermine betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Das wütende Funkeln war aus ihren Augen verschwunden. Es lag wieder die Melancholie darin, die sie schon oft darin beobachtet hatte.

Melody schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, fand aber offensichtlich die Worte nicht. Sie kaute auf der Unterlippe und streichelte gedankenverloren Krummbein, der vor ihr auf Hermines Bett gesprungen war, seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand rieb und maunzte.

„Hermine, da ist noch was ... Ich hatte in Grimmauldplatz gar keine Gelegenheit, es dir zu erzählen: Ich habe zu Weihnachten ein Geschenk von meinem Vater bekommen ..."

Hermine fiel der Stapel Bücher aus der Hand, den sie soeben in ihrem Schrank verstauen wollte. Sie schnellte herum. „Wirklich?"

„Hier. Mit Gravur!" Melody streckte ihr den Arm hin. „Es stand allerdings weder Name noch Absender auf dem Paket ..."

Snape ignorierte Melody in der ersten Schulwoche komplett. Er schien sie im Unterricht nicht wahrzunehmen, stellte ihr keine Fragen, kritisierte ihre Arbeit nicht und verbrachte die meiste Zeit damit, durch den Raum zu tigern und andere Gryffindor-Erstklässler zu schikanieren und mit giftigen Bemerkungen bloßzustellen.

Melody wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war an dem Abend bei den Shanleys soviel Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen allen gewesen: Das gemeinsame Essen, die Musik ... Das hätte nicht sein dürfen, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Er war ihr Lehrer. Außerdem war es ihr im Nachhinein furchtbar peinlich, dass sie mit Snape im selben Zimmer – pardon, Bett – geschlafen hatte. Jetzt, in der gewohnten Umgebung von Hogwarts, kam es ihr skandalös vor. Sie erzählte es nicht einmal Hermine, aus Angst, ihre Freundin könnte wie Ron auf die Idee kommen, dass Snape auf sie stand. Sie traute sich kaum, Snape anzublicken und war froh, dass er es genauso hielt. Allem Anschein nach wollte auch er die Geschichte am liebsten begraben.

Melody klopfte am ersten Samstagmorgen zaghaft an Snapes Bürotür. Er hatte ihr zwar nicht gesagt, dass die Zusatzlektionen zum Zweitklassstoff weiterfahren würden, doch sie ging davon aus, da sie seit November regelmäßig jeden Samstagmorgen in seinem privaten Labor einen Zaubertrank gebraut hatte.

Diesmal war Snape nicht da oder er öffnete nicht. Melody klopfte noch zweimal, dann ging sie wieder. Die Zusatzstunden bei ihm konnte sie sich wohl abschminken. Er musste wirklich sehr sauer auf sie sein ...

Melody stürmte nach draußen in den nasskalten und menschenleeren Schlossgrund. In ihr brodelte es: Sie musste sich abreagieren! Sie war wütend auf Snape: Wenn er ihr seine Hilfe beim Zaubertrankbrauen verweigerte, dann konnte sie es vergessen, im nächsten Sommer eine Klasse zu überspringen. Sie war wütend auf Remus: Weshalb hatte er ihr ausgerechnet Snape auf die Fersen gehetzt. Wenn Remus selber gekommen wäre, hätte Snape jetzt bestimmt kein Problem mit ihr und sie könnte im Kerker unten einen weiteren interessanten Zaubertrank brauen. Und nicht zuletzt war sie wütend auf sich selber, weil sie Snape gegenüber in Bawburgh so frech und aufmüpfig gewesen war. Sie hatte die ganze Sache vermasselt. Sie war selber Schuld!

Severus stand reglos in seinem Büro, als Melody am Samstagmorgen klopfte. Es war Zeit für ihre Zusatzstunde, aber er rührte sich nicht. Melody klopfte noch zweimal, lauter. Severus hielt den Atem an und wartete, bis er hörte, wie ihre Schritte sich entfernten. Dann seufzte er tief. Er hätte gerne mit ihr einen neuen Zaubertrank gebraut. Er genoss es, sie dabei zu beobachten, wie sie Zutaten zerkleinerte und im Kessel rührte. Er mochte ihre Faszination, die Neugier, mit der sie die Veränderungen im Trank beobachtete. Und doch ... sie war ihm zu nahe getreten, zu vertraulich geworden. Er musste auf Distanz gehen. Es war das Beste für sie beide.

Severus trat ans Fenster und starrte in die nasse Landschaft hinaus. Nur eine einzige Person wagte sich bei diesem Wetter nach draußen. Severus kniff die Augen zusammen: Es war seine Tochter, die über den Schlossgrund ging und wütend gegen einen Stein trat. Bei der Peitschenden Weide angekommen, vertrieb sie sich eine Weile die Zeit damit, die Weide am äußersten Zweig zu zupfen und zurückzuspringen, um zu beobachten, wie die Weide wild um sich schlug. Als sie dieses Spiels überdrüssig wurde, kam sie direkt auf Severus' Fenster zu. Gottlob waren sie von außen als Mauerwerk getarnt!

Melody setzte sich auf einen großen Stein und zog die Beine an. Sie schlang die Arme darum, legte das Kinn darauf und stierte dumpf vor sich auf den Boden. Sie hatte ihre Kiefer zusammengepresst und eine tiefe Zornesfalte auf der Stirn. Ihre Augen glitzerten wütend. Sie begann an den ausgefransten Enden ihrer Hose herumzuknibbeln und streute Fuseln auf den Boden. Irgendwann fauchte sie wütend und trat mit dem Fersen gegen den Stein. Es begann zu regnen.

Mit ihrem Zauberstab rief Melody einen faustgroßen Stein herbei, der im Gras lag. Eine Weile dirigierte sie ihn mit dem Zauberstab, ließ ihn im Zickzack um sich herum fliegen, rauf und runter hüpfen, bis sie klitschnass war. Dann nahm sie den Stein in die Hand, sprang auf und pfefferte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Schlossmauer. Severus wich zurück. Der Stein musste sein unsichtbares Fenster knapp verfehlt haben, die Scheibe vibrierte. Dann stürmte seine Tochter davon. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. _Eine__Snape,__kein__Zweifel_, dachte er. Und bestimmt hatte sie sich soeben eine deftige Erkältung geholt. Severus seufzte: Sie hatte es zwar nicht verdient, aber er würde das Programm für Montag anpassen ...

Als Melody am Montagmorgen etwas verspätet die Große Halle betrat und sich neben Hermine setzte, blickte diese kaum auf. Harry, Ron und sie waren über den _Tagespropheten_ gebeugt, den Hermine als einer der wenigen Schüler von Hogwarts täglich erhielt.

„Hallo", meinte Melody und setzte sich ächzend. Ihr schmerzten die Glieder und der Kopf. Die Nase war zu und der Hals schmerzte beim Schlucken. Das _Hallo_ klang sonderbar dumpf.

„Ah, hallo", gab Hermine abwesend zurück.

„Ist was?", fragte Melody.

Hermine schob ihr wortlos die Zeitung hinüber. MASSENFLUCHT AUS AZKABAN stand groß auf der Titelseite. Darunter waren die Bilder von neun grimmig dreinblickenden Zauberern und einer Hexe zu sehen. Melody betrachtete die Bilder mit gerunzelter Stirn. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Bellatrix Lestranges hängen. Die Frau blickte sie mit einem solchen Hass an, dass Melody zusammenzuckte, obwohl die Hexe nur im Rahmen eines 10x10-Fotos drin steckte.

„Wer ist das?", fragte sie.

„Das ist Malfoys Tante", erklärte Hermine. „Sie ist eine der treuesten Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem."

„Malfoys Tante?", flüsterte Melody entsetzt und blickte an den Slytherin-Tisch hinüber, wo Malfoy in bester Laune mit Crabbe und Goyle herumwitzelte. Sie wollte sich gerade wieder der Zeitung zuwenden, als sie Snapes stechendem Blick begegnete. Er wandte zwar sofort den Kopf weg, als er merkte, dass sie ihn ansah, doch Melody war sonderbar mulmig zumute. Hatte er sie schon lange so angestarrt? Und warum?

Nachdem Severus den Artikel über den Ausbruch der zehn Todesser gelesen hatte, begab er sich in den Kerker zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Die jüngsten Meldungen verhießen nichts Gutes: das Ministerium hatte die Situation nicht mehr im Griff. Nun waren auch noch die zehn gefährlichsten Insassen von Azkaban entkommen und hatten sich dem Dunklen Lord wieder angeschlossen. Was für eine Nachricht an seinem Geburtstag! Severus' Stimmung war denkbar schlecht. Die Aussicht auf einen weiteren Unterrichtstag mit diesen Dumpfbacken von Schülern half seiner Stimmung auch nicht auf die Beine.

Langsam füllte sich das Klassenzimmer mit Erstklässlern. Sie waren alle warm angezogen und hatten sich in ihre Umhänge gehüllt. Im Winter war es empfindlich kühl zwischen den kalten Steinwänden im Kerker. Nun, denen würde schon noch warm werden!

Er wartete, bis alle ruhig vor ihm saßen, dann verkündete er: „Wir brauen heute einen Erkältungstrank. Die einen oder anderen unter euch ..." – er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und fixierte Melody mit zusammengekniffenen Augen – „können ihn wohl gut gebrauchen." Melody zog die Nase hoch.

Eine Stunde später roch das Klassenzimmer intensiv nach Minze, Thymian, Oregano und Eukalyptus. Die Schüler verkorkten ihre Trankproben und legten sie dem Zaubertranklehrer beschriftet auf den Schreibtisch. Als Melody als letzte ihre Phiole hinlegte, räusperte er sich. „Ich denke, Sie nehmen den Trank am besten gleich ein, Miss Rohan", meinte er spöttisch.

Melody zögerte und verglich mit einem raschen Blick die Farbe ihres Tranks mit der der übrigen Trankproben.

„Etwas zuviel Eukalyptus", meinte Severus. „Dafür gibt es einen Bewertungsabzug. Aber Sie werden es überleben. Ihr Kopf wird es Ihnen danken. Prost!"

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, nahm die Trankproben und beeilte sich, das Klassenzimmer schnellstmöglich zu verlassen: Er hasste Eukalyptus.

Severus hatte die Türklinke zu seinem Büro bereits in der Hand, als er hinter sich eine Stimme hörte.

„Professor Snape?"

Severus drehte sich unwillig um.

„Miss Rohan?", fragte er ärgerlich.

„Kann ich noch kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?"

„Sie sprechen bereits mit mir", stellte er kühl fest.

Melody druckste herum, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Miss Rohan. Wenn Sie etwas Wichtiges zu sagen haben, was ich bezweifle, dann sollten Sie es ausspucken."

„Sir ... Ich wollte am Sams– Samstag zum Zaubertrankbrauen kommen, aber Sie ... Sie waren nicht da."

Severus hob gelangweilt eine Augenbraue. „Und?"

„Es wäre für mich sehr wichtig, dass ich weiterhin kommen dürfte, Sir. Ohne Ihre Hilfe kann ich nicht –"

Severus schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Ihre Zusatzstunden, Miss Rohan."

„Aber –„

„Kein _Aber_, Miss Rohan. Auch wenn es Ihnen schwerfällt, sich das vorzustellen: ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich ständig um Ihre Wünsche und Kapriolen zu kümmern!"

Der Hieb saß. Melody klappte den Mund zu und schluckte laut. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie sah enttäuscht und beleidigt aus und ihr Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

Severus wartete einen Augenblick, dann wandte er sich ab und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro.

„Bitte, Professor! Es ... es tut mir alles sehr Leid."

Severus drehte sich langsam noch einmal zu ihr um. „Was genau tut Ihnen Leid?", fragte er mit seidenglatter Stimme.

„Wegen ... Weihnachten. In Bawburgh. Ich war ... sehr unhöflich und frech. Das tut mir Leid. Geben Sie mir noch eine Chance! Ich würde gerne weiterhin Zaubertränke brauen kommen. Ich ... Es hat mir Spaß ge– gemacht."

Sie sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an, und Severus spürte, dass er diesem Blick nicht lange würde standhalten können. Deshalb sagte er knapp: „Ich werde in Zukunft nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Falls ich eine Möglichkeit sehe, werde ich es Sie wissen lassen."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Melody sichtlich erleichtert.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, drehte sich ohne ein weiters Wort um, betrat sein Büro und schlug ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, sich breitschlagen zu lassen, aber dann ... das Zaubertrankbrauen neben seiner Tochter hatte auch ihm Spaß gemacht.

Der Ausbruch der zehn Todesser war in den nächsten Tagen _das_ Thema in Hogwarts, auch nachdem Umbridge als Hochinquisitorin den Lehrern verbot, den Schülern irgendwelche Informationen zu Themen zu geben, die nicht ihr Fach betrafen. Das Verbot schürte die Gerüchteküche nur zusätzlich. Die Stimmung war angespannt, jemand wollte Todesser in der Nähe von Hogsmeade gesehen haben. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass sie einen Angriff auf die Schule planten, wie Sirius Black zwei Jahre zuvor.

„Sirius Black ist in die Schule eingebrochen?", fragte Melody Hermine flüsternd, als sie an einem Abend im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum in einem Erker nebeneinander saßen und lasen. Hermine warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie wollte Melody gerade antworten, als etwas ans Fenster pochte. Die beiden fuhren herum, als hätte sie eine Wespe gestochen. Melody unterdrückte einen Schrei, als sie zwei große gelbe Augen sah. Hermine öffnete schnell das Fenster und ließ eine komplett durchnässte, frierende Eule herein.

„Für dich", sagte sie zu Melody und reichte ihr den durchweichten Umschlag, den die Eule im Schnabel hielt. Melody blickte auf den Umschlag.

„Das ist Remus' Schrift", meinte sie verwundert. „Wieso lässt er eine Eule bei diesem miesen Wetter nach Hogwarts fliegen? Die Ärmste!"

Sie öffnete den Umschlag und faltete den Briefbogen auseinander.

„Liebe Melody,

sicher hast du von der Flucht von zehn Todessern aus Azkaban gehört. Ich denke, es ist wichtig, dass du weißt, dass deine Mutter damals wesentlich zur Gefangennahme einer der Ausgebrochenen beigetragen hat. Bellatrix Lestranges schwor bei ihrer Verurteilung vor über vierzehn Jahren Rache an allen, die an ihrer Verhaftung und Verurteilung beteiligt waren. Sie ist die Schwägerin von Lucius Malfoy. Ich möchte, dass du ganz besonders auf dich aufpasst. Keine Alleingänge mehr, Melody! Solange du in Hogwarts bist, kann dir nichts passieren, aber sei dennoch auf der Hut. Remus."

Melody reichte Hermine wortlos den Brief. Als Hermine ihn gelesen hatte, blickte sie Melody besorgt an.

„Ich bin sicher hier?", fragte Melody zweifelnd. „Sirius Black ist doch auch hier eingebrochen, oder stimmt die Geschichte nicht?"

„Es stimmt", gab Hermine zu. „Aber", – sie senkte die Stimme und beugte sich zu Melody hinüber – „Er ist kein Mörder."

„Kein –"

„Psst", warnte Hermine. Dann schlug sie ihr Buch zu, packte Melody am Arm und meint: „Komm mit!"

Sie zogen sich in Hemines Schlafsaal zurück. Hermine holte einen Katzenkeks für die Eule hervor, die dankbar daran zu knabbern begann, und Hermine erzählte Melody die Geschichte von Sirius, der 13 Jahre lang unschuldig in Azkaban gesteckt hatte und dem schließlich die Flucht gelungen war, als er erfahren hatte, dass der wahre Verräter, ein Schulfreund von ihm, Remus und Harrys Vater James, sich als Rons Ratte in Hogwarts versteckt hielt.

Melody hörte ihr mit offenem Mund zu. Als Hermine fertig war, meinte sie unsicher: „Klingt ziemlich irre! Aber es bleibt dabei: Sirius ist in Hogwarts eingedrungen. Das könnte auch anderen gelingen."

„Hogwarts ist unter Albus Dumbledore der sicherste Ort der Welt", beruhigte sie Hermine. „Aber natürlich solltest du auf der Hut sein. Wir alle sollten in diesen Tagen ganz besonders auf der Hut sein."


	19. Chapter 19

_So, nun wären wir soweit ... Hier kommt eines der wichtigsten Kapitel meiner Geschichte, vielleicht ihr Herzstück, und gleichzeitig eines, das am schwierigsten zu schreiben war ;o) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!_

_Wir sind an einem Wendepunkt der Geschichte angelangt. Das wäre doch auch für all jene, die noch keinen Review geschrieben haben, eine gute Gelegenheit, oder? :D_

**19. Kapitel / Animae iunctae**

Es war Ende Januar und es schneite. Severus Snape saß missmutig an seinem Schreibtisch im Klassenzimmer und beobachtete die Erstklässler beim Zaubertrank brauen. Er trommelte dabei unentwegt mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Er war angespannt und unruhig. Es war genau dieses Gefühl, dieser untrügliche Instinkt für drohende Gefahren, der ihm in den Jahren seiner gefährlichen Aufgabe als Doppelagent schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Nur wusste er nicht, vor was ihn sein Instinkt heute warnen wollte.

Das Essen in Malfoy Manor vor einer Woche kam ihm in den Sinn. Er hatte an dem Abend Bellatrix zum ersten Mal nach ihrer langjährigen Gefangenschaft in Azkaban getroffen. Der Gefängnisaufenthalt hatte sie noch verrückter und unerbittlicher gemacht, als sie vorher schon gewesen war.

„Lucius hat mir erzählt, dass ihm im Herbst überraschend die Tochter von Liz Cartney in die Hände gefallen ist", sagte Bellatrix lauernd. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Cartney eine Tochter hatte. Die Kleine ist jetzt in Hogwarts, ist das richtig?"

Severus nickte nur gelangweilt, schwenkte den Elfenwein in seinem Glas und roch mit Kennermiene daran.

„Kannst du uns miteinander bekannt machen?", fragte Bellatrix und lachte ihr hässliches Lachen.

„Kaum, Bella", antwortete Severus kühl. „Du bist in Hogwarts nicht willkommen, und Miss Rohan hat ein absolutes Ausgehverbot."

„Dann stimmt es, dass sie an Weihnachten ausgerissen ist?"

Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und angelte sich eine Olive vom Couchtisch der Malfoys. Geheimnisse machten in der Zauberwelt schnell die Runde.

„Wenn du mich nicht reinlassen kannst, werde ich wohl warten müssen, bis sie wieder einmal dem Ruf der Freiheit folgt und auf eigene Faust loszieht", meinte Bellatrix und lachte hämisch. „Und dann wehe ihr!"

Severus sah Bellatrix genervt an. „Sie wird kein zweites Mal so leichtsinnig sein ... Hast du nichts Wichtigeres zu tun, als einem Teenager nachzustellen, Bella?", fragte er herablassend. „Der Dunkle Lord hat sicher noch spannendere Aufgaben für dich."

Bellatrix' Augen verengten sich. „Weißt du, wie es ist, vierzehn Jahre in Azkaban zu sitzen?", fragte sie ihn mit vor Hass bebender Stimme.

Severus betrachtete sie gleichgültig. „Nein", antwortete er gelassen und steckte sich eine weitere Olive in den Mund. „Und was hat das mit Miss Rohan zu tun?"

„Ihre Mutter ..." – Bellatrix' Stimme überschlug sich – „Ihre Mutter ist dafür verantwortlich, dass ich nach Azkaban gebracht wurde."

„Du übertreibst, Bella", erwiderte Severus kühl. „Es gab Richter, die dich verurteilt, und Auroren, die dich nach Azkaban gebracht haben, und bestimmt waren auch bei deiner Verhaftung noch weitere Zauberer anwesend. Liz Cartney hat dich kaum alleine überwältigt, oder?"

Bellatrix' Augen sprühten Funken. „Ihr Schockzauber hat mich getroffen, sodass sie mich überwältigen konnten."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „Sie sind gut mit Schockzaubern, diese Cartneys", meinte er sarkastisch. „Soweit ich informiert bin, entkam Miss Rohan im Herbst ihrem Angreifer, indem sie ihn – ohne Zauberstab, wohlverstanden – kaltstellte ... War es nicht so, Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy trat näher. „Sie wusste nicht einmal, was sie tat", antwortete er und blickte Severus wütend an. „Sie hatte bis zu jenem Tag noch keinen einzigen Zauber vollbracht. Ihre Mutter hatte sie bei Muggel versteckt."

Bellatrix brach in hysterisches Lachen aus.

„Unterschätze sie nicht, Bella", unterbrach sie Severus ruhig. „Sie ist so talentiert wie ihre Mutter und hat eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe."

„Ach ja?", gab Bellatrix zurück. „Schade, dass ich sie nicht kennen lernen kann. Weißt du: Ich habe in all den Jahren in Azkaban immer wieder überlegt, wie es Cartney gelungen war, mich aufzustöbern. Weshalb war sie genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen? Und nicht nur in meinem Fall ... Kommt dir das nicht verdächtig vor? Ich bin sicher, sie hatte einen Informanten. Jemand hatte ihr verraten, dass sie mich zu dem Zeitpunkt dort alleine antreffen würde. Dreizehn Jahre Azkaban! Ich wollte, ich hätte Cartney zur Strecke bringen können. Vielleicht hätte sie mir noch verraten, wer ihr Informant war."

„Hat sie nicht", antwortete Lucius und lachte höhnisch. „Ich habe sie ... _gefragt_."

Bellatrix sah Severus nachdenklich an. „Meinst du, die Kleine weiß etwas?"

„Wie sollte sie? Sie wusste bis vor ein paar Monaten gar nicht, dass ihre Mutter eine Hexe war. Über ihren Vater weiß sie gar nichts, der scheint schon lange tot oder verschollen zu sein. Ein Muggel, allem Anschein nach ..."

Bellatrix wechselte einen Blick mit Lucius und hielt ihm ihr leeres Weinglas hin. „Nun, dann hat es keinen Sinn, sie kennen zu lernen ... Hast du noch von dem Elfenwein, Schwager?"

„Sicher, Bella." Lucius griff nach der Flasche auf dem Tisch und schenkte seiner Schwägerin nach. Bellatrix hob ihr Glas. „Auf die Rache!"

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Severus so gleichgültig er konnte, aber Bellatrix grinste nur überheblich und prostete ihm zu.

In der Schule ging unter den Schülern das Gerücht um, die Todesser planten, in Hogwarts einzufallen. Das hielt Severus für unmöglich. Erstens war Hogwarts gut geschützt und zweitens wäre er darüber informiert, wenn diesbezüglich etwas geplant wäre. Und doch war Severus unruhig. Er beobachtete Melody, wie sie mit verbis sener Konzentration und düsterer Miene ihre Beinwellwurzel raspelte. Sollte er sie warnen? Aber was könnte er schon sagen? _Ich __habe __das __ungute __Gefühl, __dass __jemand __nach __deinem __Leben __trachtet._ Das hatte ihr Remus bereits geschrieben. Mehr konnte er auch nicht tun.

Severus stand auf und ging zwischen den Bankreihen auf und ab. Er streckte hier seine Nase in einen Kessel, schüchterte einen kleinen, blonden Gryffindor mit einer zynischen Bemerkung ein und erschreckte zwei Mädchen, die leise miteinander flüsterten, anstatt in ihren Zaubertränken zu rühren. Dann glitt er wieder nach vorne. Als er neben Melody stand, beugte er sich vor und fragte leise: „Alles in Ordnung, Miss Rohan?"

Melody blickte verwirrt auf. Nach einem raschen Blick in ihren Kessel und über die Schulter in die Kessel ihrer Mitschüler, aus denen derselbe purpurrote Dampf aufstieg wie aus ihrem eigenen, nickte sie und antwortete unsicher: „Ich denke schon, Sir."

„Passen Sie auf."

Melody blickte auf die Reibe und die Wurzel in ihren Händen, auf den friedlich blubbernden Trank und dann entgeistert wieder zu ihm und antwortete: „Okay?"

Severus sah sie eindringlich an. „Melody", fuhr er leise fort. Sie zuckte zusammen, denn für gewöhnlich duzte er seine Schüler nicht. „Sei vorsichtig."

Sie nickte verwirrt und wandte sich wieder ihrer Wurzel zu. Als die Stunde zu Ende war, verließ sie eilig das Klassenzimmer.

„Was wollte Snape von dir?", fragte Nora, als Melody, Mariah, Lindsay und sie die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinaufstiegen.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Melody. „Er sagte, ich solle aufpassen. Aber ich habe alles korrekt gemacht, ich bin sicher. Der Zaubertrank sah doch bei euch am Schluss auch violett aus, oder?"

„Nun, meiner war eher lila", gestand Mariah. „Aber ich glaube, ich habe etwas viel von dem Zinkkraut hineingetan." Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle und stiegen die große, geschwungene Marmortreppe hinauf. Auf halber Treppe kreuzten sie sich mit Hermine, Ron, Harry und Neville.

„Habt ihr Kräuterkunde?", fragte Melody grinsend, als sie sah, wie dick eingemummt die vier waren.

Neville nickte. „Bis später", meinte er, als sie aneinander vorbeieilten. Als Melody auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz angekommen war, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und rief Hermine nach: „Hermine, hast du nach dem Mittagessen kurz Zeit? Ich wollte dich etwas fragen."

„Sicher", rief Hermine und winkte ihr zu.

In dem Moment hörte Melody hinter sich eine gedehnte Stimme: „Ah, sieh an, Rohan." Beim Klang von Malfoys Stimme zuckte Melody zusammen. Sie drehte sich um, ließ ihre Tasche von der Schulter gleiten und zog ihren Zauberstab. Dann sah sie Malfoy mit zusammengekniffenen Augen abwartend entgegen. Er kam aus dem Westflügel auf sie zu, wie immer flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Hast _du_ das verloren, Rohan?", rief er und hielt ein kleines glänzendes Schmuckstück zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger in die Höhe.

Melodys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Bevor sie den Kopf schütteln konnte, schleuderte Malfoy das Schmuckstück in ihre Richtung. Die kleine Brosche flog durch die Luft. Melody fing sie instinktiv auf. Doch als die silberne Brosche ihre Hände berührte, verwandelte sie sich schlagartig in eine Schlange. Melody schien einen Moment erstarrt, dann machte sie einen hastigen Schritt rückwärts, während sie die Schlange losließ, und stolperte dabei über ihre Tasche. Die Schlange schnellte vor und senkte Melody ihre Giftzähne zwischen Schlüsselbein und Schulter. Melody sog erschrocken die Luft ein, taumelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mitsamt der Schlange die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo sie regungslos liegen blieb.

Die Umstehenden schrien erschrocken. Neville, Ron und Harry waren die ersten, die Melody erreichten. Hermine aber drehte sich um und rannte so schnell sie konnte die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter.

Severus saß alleine im leeren Klassenzimmer. Er hatte versucht, Melody zu warnen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wovor. Er hatte sie nur verwirrt, das hatte er ihrem Blick angesehen.

Severus seufzte. Die Unruhe war immer noch da. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Severus entschied, Draco zu suchen. Wenn Bellatrix etwas Hinterhältiges plante, dann wusste, wenn überhaupt, ihr Lieblingsneffe am ehesten etwas. Severus erhob sich abrupt und verließ entschlossenen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Korridor kam Hermine mit fliegenden Haaren auf ihn zugerannt. Severus beschleunigte seinen Schritt bei ihrem Anblick und rannte bereits, als Hermine ihm zurief: „Sir ... Melody."

„Wo?", fragte er nur, als er mit ihr gleich auf war.

„Eingangshalle", keuchte Hermine außer Atem, und Severus rannte weiter. Er nahm zwei Stufen auf einmal. In der Eingangshalle hatte sich bereits ein großer Kreis von Schülern gebildet. „Ruft Madam Pomfrey", rief jemand. Neville hielt Melodys Hand und versuchte, sie zu Bewusstsein zu bringen, indem er ihre Wange tätschelte.

„Aus dem Weg", herrschte Severus die Schüler an und wurde umgehend durchge lassen. Neville ließ Melodys Hand los und wich zurück. Severus blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte fassungslos auf seine Tochter. Sie musste die Treppe hinunter gestürzt sein. Auf ihrem rechten Wangenknochen zeichnete sich eine üble Prellung ab, über dem linken Auge hatte sie eine Schramme.

„Die Schlange hat sie gebissen", rief Ron aufgeregt. „Ich habe sie erschlagen, die Schlange, meine ich." Er deutete auf das tote, gut einen Meter lange, tigerartig gestreifte Tier. Severus' Augen suchten die Bissstelle. Die Schuluniform wies nur kleine, kreisrunde Löcher an der Schulter auf. Der Stoff um die Bissstelle herum war trocken, es trat kein Blut aus. Melody hustete, ihr Atem kam keuchend.

„Granger, bringen Sie die Schlange in den Krankenflügel", ordnete Severus an. Er nahm Melody vorsichtig auf die Arme und eilte die Treppe hinauf. Hermine nahm mit sichtlichem Ekel das tote Tier und rannte hinter ihm her.

Im Krankenflügel überließ Severus Melody der Obhut der Schulheilerin. Nach einem Blick auf die Schlange, eilte er zurück in sein Labor, um ein potentes Gegenmittel gegen Schlangenbisse zu holen. Als er in den Krankenflügel zurückkam, stand Dumbledore neben Pomfrey und Hermine am Krankenbett.

„Sie hat Fieber und eine schwere Hirnerschütterung von dem Sturz", erklärte die Schulheilerin. Melody sah totenblass aus. Sie hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und war noch nicht zu sich gekommen. Oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins zeichnete sich nun deutlich die Bissstelle als rote, geschwollene Flecken ab.

Severus' Hände zitterten leicht, als er Melody das Gegenmittel einzuflößen versuchte. Sie hustete, spuckte die Hälfte wieder aus und rang nach Luft. Severus' Blick wanderte von einem Gesicht zum anderen und wieder zurück zu Melody, die keuchte und offensichtlich um jeden Atemzug kämpfte. Krampfhafte Schauer schüttelten sie. Alle warteten. Als ihre Atmung jedoch immer flacher wurde und schließlich zu stocken begann, und als alle, auch der Schulleiter, ratlos dastanden, wurde Severus aschfahl. Sein Gesicht wirkte schmerzverzerrt. Auch er schien nach Luft zu ringen. Schließlich atmete er tief durch, als hätte er soeben einen Entschluss gefasst, und deutete mit einer energischen Handbewegung zur Tür. „Raus hier! Alle!", sagte er beinahe tonlos.

Madam Pomfrey öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Dumbledore bedeutete ihr zu schweigen. Er sah Severus durchdringend an, und Severus hatte nicht das erste Mal das Gefühl, der alte Zauberer könne bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken.

„Du denkst an den _animae __iunctae_?", fragte Dumbledore mit ebensoviel Anerkennung wie Besorgnis.

Severus nickte knapp. „Ich muss es versuchen. Ich sehe keine Alternativen." Dumbledore sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß", antwortete er ruhig und nickte ihm zu. Dann drehte er sich um und schob Hermine und die widerstrebende Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Severus setzte sich neben Melody auf das Bett. Er hielt einen Moment inne, als überlegte er, was als nächstes zu tun war, dann nahm er seine Tochter in die Arme und zog sie eng an seinen Körper. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust. Er streckte die Beine aus und machte es sich auf dem Bett so bequem wie möglich. Dann zog er den Zauberstab hervor, fasste Melodys Hand und begann flüsternd mit einer komplexen, magischen Zauberformel. Er hatte die altkeltische Formel schon oft gelesen; der _animae __iunctae_ hatte ihn fasziniert, seit er in einem sehr alten Buch darauf gestoßen war. Heraufbeschworen hatte den Zauber schon lange niemand mehr, da er ausgesprochen gefährlich war.

Aus dem Ende des schwarzen Zauberstabes wand sich ein goldenes Band, das sich um sein und Melodys Handgelenk, um ihre Arme, Körper und Beine wickelte und sie schließlich komplett umhüllte wie eine pulsierende, golden schimmernde Haut, eine Art Kokon. Severus sah den goldenen Schimmer, der ihn umgab, allmählich dunkler werden. Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr offen halten. Auch sein Atem wurde langsamer, mühseliger, geriet ins Stocken ... Dann tauchte er ein in eine Finsternis, die schwärzer war als die dunkelste Nacht.

Melody bewegte sich orientierungslos in einer alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit, die sich zäh und kalt anfühlte. Es gab keine Farben, keine Geräusche ... abgesehen von einem dumpfen Stampfen, das an eine Dampflokomotive erinnerte und allmählich langsamer und leiser wurde, als mühte sich die Lok einen Hügel hinauf. Melodys Schulter schmerzte. Der Schmerz strahlte in den rechten Arm, in den Kopf und in den Brustkorb aus. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer und schwerer. Die Lungen schmerzten bei jedem Atemzug. Es war, als atme sie flüssiges Blei statt Luft. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ins Bodenlose zu fallen, ohne zu wissen, wo oben und wo unten war. Sie war komplett orientierungslos. Sie wollte schreien, aber es kam kein Ton heraus. Panik erfasste sie ...

Mit einem Mal konnte sie weit entfernt ein schwaches Licht ausmachen, das größer wurde oder näher kam. Melody sah eine Gestalt und erkannte in dem milchigen Licht das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Sie fühlte Liz' Besorgnis und ihre Liebe, und sie spürte ihre eigene Erleichterung, einen Orientierungspunkt in dieser Finsternis gefunden zu haben. Die Schmerzen in Arm, Kopf und Brust ließen nach. Melody versuchte, auf ihre Mutter zuzugehen, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Als sie die Hände in Liz' Richtung ausstreckte, packten sie unvermittelt zwei starke Arme von hinten und zogen sie in eine feste Umarmung. Liz blickte über Melody hinweg, und auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein warmes Lächeln. Melody spürte Traurigkeit, Angst und Erleichterung, Bedauern und Dankbarkeit, Liebe und eine Sehnsucht, die nicht zu ihr gehörte, sie aber so stark umhüllte und durchdrang wie die Dunkelheit rundherum.

Liz hob die Hände, ihr Mund formte tonlos das Wort _Geht_. Ein Lächeln noch, eine Welle von Liebe, dann verblasste das Licht langsam oder entfernte sich. Oder entfernten sie sich von dem Licht? Melody wollte ihrer Mutter folgen. Sie versuchte sich loszureißen, doch die Arme hielten sie unerbittlich fest, zogen sie mit sich zurück in die Dunkelheit und hüllten sie schließlich komplett ein. Melody hatte keine Kraft mehr, sich zu wehren. Sie ließ sich fallen und fühlte sich mit einem Mal so geborgen wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Da füllten sich ihre Lungen wieder mit Luft: Sie japste, hustete ... atmete. Mit der Luft war aber auch der pulsierende Schmerz in Schulter, Arm und Kopf wieder da. Alles schmerzte und fühlte sich bleischwer an. Melody versuchte, sich aufzurichten, konnte sich aber nicht bewegen. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal, den Kopf zu heben oder die Augen zu öffnen. So blieb sie reglos liegen. Sie hörte an ihrem Ohr ein Herz schlagen und nahm einen unbekannten und doch sonderbar vertrauten Geruch wahr, den sie ganz fest mit der neu gewonnenen Geborgenheit in Verbindung brachte. „Papa?", flüsterte sie, bevor sie in einen erschöpften, tiefen Schlaf sank.

Jemand schüttelte ihn, erst sanft, dann heftiger. Trotz der lähmenden, unendlichen Erschöpfung in seinem Körper zwang sich Severus, die Augen zu öffnen. Dumbledore stand über ihn gebeugt neben dem Krankenbett und lächelte ihn erleichtert an.

Severus brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er wusste, wo er sich befand. Er lag im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts. Dann erst wurde er sich des Körpers bewusst, der auf ihm lag und den er immer noch mit aller Kraft umklammert hielt. Severus schloss noch einmal die Augen, atmete den Duft von Melodys Haar ein, spürte ihren nun wieder regelmäßigen, ruhigen Atem an seinem Hals und atmete tief durch. Ihm war schwindlig und übel. Aber er hatte es geschafft, hatte den Weg hinaus und wieder ins Leben hinein gefunden.

Severus öffnete die Augen wieder, und Dumbledore löste sanft, aber bestimmt seine Hände von dem tief schlafenden Kind, hob es in das daneben stehende Bett hinüber und deckte es zu.

Madam Pomfrey eilte mit einer Tasse starkem schwarzem Tee und einer Tafel Schokolade herbei. „Sie müssen sich stärken, Sir", sagte sie ungewöhnlich freundlich.

Severus hasste Schokolade, aber er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, Pomfrey zu widersprechen. Also brach er sich ein Stück ab und aß es unter dem strengen Blick der Schulheilerin.

Dumbledore beobachtete ihn schweigend, während er über den dampfenden Tee blies. Die Tasse in seinen Händen zitterte leicht. Als sich Pomfrey wieder entfernt hatte, sagte Dumbledore: „Ich habe schon viel über den _animae __iunctae_ gelesen, aber noch niemanden getroffen, der diese alte Magie heraufbeschworen und überlebt hat. Meine Hochachtung, Severus."

Severus versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm nicht gelang. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und desorientiert und sonderbar losgelöst von dieser Welt.

„Du solltest schlafen", riet Dumbledore. „Es ist ohnehin bald Abend."

„Schon Abend?", fragte Severus. Seine Stimme klang heiser.

Dumbledore nickte. „Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis wir dich wach bekommen haben. Wir haben allmählich angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen, dass ihr gar nicht mehr aufwachen könntet ... Melody wird noch etwas länger brauchen, aber ich glaube, wir müssen uns keine Sorgen mehr um sie machen."

Er blickte sich um, und als er sah, dass Madam Pomfrey am anderen Ende des Krankenflügels etwas im Medikamentenschrank suchte, griff er nach der Schokolade und brach sich ein großes Stück ab. „Du solltest die Schokolade fertig essen, Severus, sie stärkt dich. Außerdem" – er zwinkerte ihm zu – „bekommst du es sonst wohl mit Poppy zu tun. Sie versteht keinen Spaß, wenn es um das Wohl ihrer Patienten geht." Dumbledore steckte sich die Schokolade in den Mund, kaute genießerisch und nickte Severus zu. „Ruh dich aus. Bei Gelegenheit musst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist."

Als der Schulleiter gegangen war, eilte Pomfrey wieder herbei. Sie wirkte zufrieden, als sie sah, dass die halbe Schokolade verschwunden war, und reichte Severus eine Phiole mit einem stärkenden Trank.

„Brauchen Sie sonst noch etwas?" fragte sie ihn.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und trank den starken Tee Schluck für Schluck. Der Tee und der Stärkungstrank taten gut. Severus fühlte sich schon wieder etwas besser. Er stellte die Tasse hin und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Die Übelkeit nahm sogleich wieder zu. Der Raum schien sich im Gleichtakt mit seinem Herzschlag zu heben und zu senken.

„Sir, Sie dürfen das Bett noch nicht verlassen", protestierte Madam Pomfrey. „Legen Sie sich bitte wieder hin."

„Ich schlafe in meinem eigenen Bett", antwortete Severus knapp und stand trotz des Schwindels auf. Er könnte unter dem Sperberblick der Schulheilerin keine Minute ruhig schlafen. „Ich nähme allerdings gerne noch etwas von dem Stärkungstrank mit, wenn das geht."

Pomfrey nickte. „Wie Sie wünschen, Sir", meinte sie, nachdem sie ihn noch einmal prüfend gemustert hatte, und ging, um noch eine Phiole zu holen.

Bevor Severus den Kranken flügel verließ, trat er an das Bett, in dem Melody lag. Er betrachtete sie lange, vergewisserte sich, dass sie ruhig schlief und prüfte mit dem Handrücken, ob sie noch Fieber hatte. Die Bissstelle war gerötet, doch der rote Kreis war nicht größer geworden.

„Geben Sie ihr noch einmal von dem Gegengift", ordnete er Madam Pomfrey an. „Und falls sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert, holen Sie mich umgehend."

Madam Pomfrey schluckte ihren Unmut über den befehlenden Ton hinunter und nickte schweigend. Dann wandte sich Severus zur Tür und verließ leicht schwankenden Schrittes den Krankenflügel.

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging er hinunter in seine eigenen Räume. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, je zuvor einem Menschen so nahe gewesen zu sein. Er hatte mit Melody seinen Herzschlag geteilt, er hatte für sie geatmet, er war in ihre Seele eingetaucht und hatte sie beide wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt.

Was dieses Erlebnis für die Zukunft von ihnen beiden bedeutete, konnte er nicht abschätzen. Aber eines war klar: zumindest für ihn hatte sich ihre Beziehung heute grundlegend verändert. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal mulmig zumute ... Severus Snape betrat Neuland.


	20. Chapter 20

_Ich habe immer wieder die Frage gelesen: Wann erfährt Melody wohl, dass Snape ihr Vater ist? Jetzt ist es soweit! Für alle, die schon lange darauf gewartet und bis heute mitgefiebert haben: das nächste Kapitel *Tee und Marmeladenbrote hinstell* En Guete!_

**20. Kapitel / Erwachen**

Melody schlief ohne Unterbruch die Nacht, den nächsten Tag und die folgende Nacht hindurch in der wachsamen Fürsorge von Madam Pomfrey und ihrem Vater, der, wann immer es seine Zeit und die notwendige Diskretion zuließen, im Krankenflügel vorbeischaute.

Am zweiten Morgen wachte Melody auf, desorientiert und verängstigt. Sie versuchte aufzusitzen, sank jedoch gleich wieder in die Kissen zurück. Der Kopf pulsierte schmerzhaft und ihr war speiübel. Der Raum schwamm vor ihren Augen.

„Papa?", murmelte sie und tastete verwirrt um sich.

Als Madam Pomfrey sah, dass ihre Patientin aufgewacht war, eilte sie herbei. „Miss Rohan, schön, dass Sie aufgewacht sind. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Melody sah sie verständnislos an. „Wo ... wo ist mein –?"

„Sie sind im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, mein Kind. Ich bin Madam Pomfrey", unterbrach sie die Schulheilerin und sah sie beunruhigt an. „Können Sie sich nicht erinnern? Eine Schlange hat Sie gebissen und Sie stürzten die Treppe hinunter. Sie haben zwei Tage und Nächte geschlafen."

„Zwei Tage?", fragte Melody mit heiserer Stimme. Sie hustete, verzog das Gesicht, weil ihr der Kopf dabei schmerzte, und blickte suchend umher. „Und ... mein Vater?", fragte sie unsicher. „Wo ist mein Vater?"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind nur etwas durcheinander. Das sind bloß die Nachwirkungen des Schlangengifts."

„Quatsch", fauchte Melody und setzte sich trotz heftigem Schwindel und Übelkeit auf. „Mein Vater war da. Ich weiß es. Warum ist er weg? Wo ist er hingegangen?" Sie spürte ihr Herz rasen und ihren Kopf hämmern und atmete tief durch, um das Gefühl von Übelkeit niederzukämpfen.

Madam Pomfrey versuchte sie zu besänftigen, legte ihr beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern und versuchte, sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder in die Kissen zu drücken. Doch Melody schüttelte wütend ihre Hände ab.

„WO IST MEIN VATER?", schrie sie die Schulheilerin an. Sie hielt einen Moment inne, atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann schwang sie die Beine über die Bettkante. Die Bewegung jagte schmerzhafte Lichtblitze durch ihren Kopf, die Umgebung wurde unscharf. Melody kniff die Augen zusammen; sie sah Madam Pomfrey schemenhaft vor sich und hörte ihre Stimme wie durch Watte: „Sie sind zu schwach, Miss Rohan. Sie dürfen noch nicht aufstehen". Sie fühlte die Hände der Schulheilerin, die sie wieder ins Bett drücken wollte.

„Ich bin nicht schwach", protestierte Melody. „Lassen Sie mich, lassen Sie mich los!" Sie spürte den Armreif warm werden und seine Wärme durch ihren Körper fließen. Mit einer Kraft, die ihr Madam Pomfrey in ihrem Zustand nicht zugetraut hätte, riss sich Melody los und stand schwankend auf. Sie hielt sich am Bettpfosten fest, bis der Raum aufhörte, sich zu drehen, und versuchte, sich in der vor ihren Augen flimmernden Umgebung zurechtzufinden. Dort drüben war die Türe. Melody hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wo sie ihren Vater suchen sollte, doch die Tür war ein Anfang ...

Ihre Beine zitterten, ihr Herz hämmerte unter der Anstrengung. Sie hatte die Türe beinahe erreicht, als diese aufschwang und eine schwarze, schemenhafte Gestalt auf sie zukam. Zwei starke Hände packten sie an den Armen, und eine tiefe, beruhigende Stimme sagte: „Melody! Was machst du außerhalb des Betts?"

Sie atmete Geborgenheit. Ihre Lippen formten tonlos das Wort _Papa,_dann gaben ihre Knie nach, als wäre sie von einem Gummibeinfluch getroffen worden, und ihr wurde schwarz vor den Augen.

Severus fing seine Tochter auf. Er trug sie zurück zum Bett und legte sie hin, und Madam Pomfrey deckte sie kopfschüttelnd wieder zu.

„Bringen Sie Frühstück, Pomfrey", sagte Severus knapp und zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett. Er betrachtete seine Tochter mit sorgenvoll gefurchter Stirn. Über der linken Augenbraue hatte sie eine feine Schramme, die aber kaum noch zu sehen war. Die Prellung auf ihrem rechten Wangenknochen zeichnete sich grün und blau von ihrem bleichen Gesicht ab. Severus seufzte und wartete, bis Melody die Augen wieder aufschlug. Dann blickte er in diese obsidian schwarzen Augen, die seinen so sehr glichen ... Die Sprache versagte ihm. Noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er so etwas gefühlt: diesen gewaltigen, alles andere in den Schatten stellenden Wunsch, dieses Kind, _sein_ Kind, für den Rest seines Lebens vor allen Gefahren und Enttäuschungen dieser Welt zu beschützen.

Melody sah ihn unsicher, verwirrt und mit leichtem Misstrauen an. Ihr Blick schien durch seinen hindurch zu gehen und tief auf den Grund seiner Augen hinunter zu sinken. Er ließ sie gewähren, hielt ihrem langen, fragenden Blick stand, bis sich auf ihrem Gesicht so etwas wie ein erschöpftes Lächeln abzeichnete.

Madam Pomfrey brachte ein Tablett mit Brötchen, Milch, Butter, Honig, Orangen marmelade und einer Kanne schwarzen Tee.

„Danke, Pomfrey", sagte Severus trocken und nahm ihr das Tablett aus der Hand. Und als die Schulheilerin keine Anstalten machte, sich wieder zu entfernen, fügte er hinzu: „Ich rufe Sie, wenn wir Sie brauchen." Pomfrey sah ihn wütend an, drehte sich dann aber um und ging zurück in ihr Büro.

Noch immer sprachen weder Severus noch Melody ein Wort. Er beobachtete sie, und sie blickte allem Anschein nach ratlos auf das mit Essen beladene Tablett, dann wieder zu ihm.

„Du solltest etwas essen, Melody", sagte er ruhig. Sie schluckte und setzte sich mühsam wieder auf. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, in ihrem rechten Arm hatte sie kaum Gefühl. Und ihr war immer noch übel. Sie nahm ohne Enthusiasmus und mit zitternden Händen ein Brötchen und brach es auseinander. Dann sah sie die beiden Hälften an, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie damit anfangen sollte, und legte sie wieder auf das Tablett zurück. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen und sank wieder zurück in die Kissen. Severus stellte das Tablett zur Seite und legte ihr den Handrücken auf die Stirn, um zu prüfen, ob sie Fieber hatte. Melody zuckte zusammen und blickte zu ihm auf. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. Sie zog die Nase hoch, räusperte sich und fragte matt: „Sir, warum haben Sie mir nie etwas gesagt?"

Severus versuchte es mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln: „_Hast __du_. Nach Weihnachten solltest du doch schon ein bisschen Übung im Duzen haben, oder nicht?"

Melody zögerte einen Moment, dann begann sie noch einmal: „Warum ... hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?"

„Ich konnte nicht", antwortete Severus ruhig. „Es war zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Ich hatte das mit dem Schulleiter und Lupin besprochen, und wir waren uns einig, dass es so das Beste für dich war."

„Remus hat es die ganze Zeit gewusst?"

„Hanna erzählte es ihm. Ich erfuhr erst von ihm, dass ich eine Tochter hatte."

Melody sah ihn überrascht an. „Und wie war das?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Severus zögerte, blickte sie abwägend an und entschied sich schließlich für die Wahrheit. „Ich war schockiert", gestand er.

„Waren Sie deshalb so wütend auf mich?"

„Ich war nicht wütend auf dich."

„Waren Sie doch. Sie ... Du warst zu Beginn ziemlich gemein zu mir", hielt Melody dagegen.

Severus versuchte, ihrem Blick standzuhalten, schaute dann aber weg. „Ich weiß ..." – und nach einigem Zögern – „Es tut mir Leid."

Melody ließ nicht locker. „Warum?" Und als Severus nicht antwortete: „Sir, bitte ... warum?"

„Weil ich mit der Situation nicht umgehen konnte. Ich sollte dich wie eine normale Schülerin behandeln. Du weißt ja, wie ich Schüler normalerweise behandle. Ich sagte mir immer und immer wieder, dass du nur eine Schülerin warst, und anfangs wirklich keine gute. Du kamst bereits zu spät in die erste Stunde, ohne Kessel, und du konntest nicht einmal ein Feuer entfachen. Das ärgerte mich."

„Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung von nichts! Vom Zaubern, von Hogwarts, von eurer Welt. Ich wusste gerade mal drei Tage, dass ich eine Hexe war ... Ich hätte dich gebraucht", flüsterte Melody. „Warum habt ihr mir nichts gesagt? Warum hast du mich alleine gelassen?"

„Ich wollte und durfte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Was ist daran gefährlich, seinen Vater zu kennen?"

Severus zögerte und schluckte. „Das ... Melody, das besprechen wir in aller Ruhe, wenn Professor Dumbledore hier ist."

Melody schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und biss auf die Lippen. „Ich hätte dich sosehr gebraucht. Sosehr! Und ihr habt mich alle angelogen!", schluchzte sie und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Severus strich ihr unbeholfen über die Haare. Melody sank vornüber und begann zu weinen. Ihr Körper bebte. Severus sah sie erschrocken an. „Melody, bitte ...", flüsterte er hilflos.

„Ich hätte dich sosehr gebraucht ..."

Severus vergewisserte sich, dass Pomfrey nicht in der Nähe war, dann erhob er sich und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben seine Tochter. Er zog sie zögernd an sich und wiegte sie sanft hin und her. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut ... Melody, beruhige dich. Jetzt bin ich da. Ich geh nicht mehr weg. Du bist nicht mehr alleine ..."

Melody vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe und weinte still weiter, während sie seiner tiefen Stimme lauschte.

Das Knarren der Tür riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Dumbledore betrat den Krankenflügel. Melody setzte sich hastig auf und wischte sich mit den Handrücken über die Augen. Dumbledore lächelte gütig. „Guten Morgen Melody ... Severus."

Melody murmelte kaum hörbar: „Guten Morgen, Sir."

„Wir geht es dir?", fragte Dumbledore und sah sie prüfend an.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Melody. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Das ist ..." Ihre Stimme erstarb.

„Ich kann gut verstehen, dass du durcheinander bist. Das war alles etwas viel auf einmal. Du hast bestimmt viele Fragen?"

Melody nickte.

Dumbledore sah sie verständnisvoll an und wandte sich dann an Severus. „Wir warten noch auf Minerva und Hermine Granger", erklärte er.

„Granger?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Ja. Miss Granger brachte vor zwei Tagen die Schlange in den Krankenflügel. Du hattest sie darum gebeten. Sie verließ den Raum mit Poppy und mir. Ich bat sie, über alles zu schweigen, was sie gesehen und gehört hatte, oder herausfinden würde, bis ich es ihr erklären konnte. So wie ich sie kenne, dürfte sie inzwischen die ganze Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt haben. In irgendeinem alten, verstaubten Buch wird sie bestimmt auf den _animae __iunctae_ gestoßen sein. Den Rest hat sie sich wohl zusammengereimt."

Severus nickte finster. Auf Granger hätte er nun wirklich verzichten können! Er drehte sich zum Tablett um und schenkte Tee ein. Er gab reichlich Zucker dazu, rührte und reichte Melody die Tasse. „Wenn du noch nicht essen magst, verstehe ich das. Mir war anfangs auch ziemlich übel", meinte er. „Aber auf den Tee bestehe ich. Du siehst aus, als würdest du nächstens wieder ohnmächtig."

Dann füllte er eine weitere Tasse Tee. „Schulleiter?", fragte er und hielt ihm die Tasse hin.

„Danke. Für mich gerne mit Milch", antwortete Dumbledore. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Melody: „Darf ich fragen, wie du dich fühlst? Hast du Schmerzen?"

Melody versuchte zu lächeln, aber es misslang. „Wie ich mich fühle? Als hätte mich ein Zug überrollt. Ich habe Kopfschmerzen. Mir ist schwindlig und übel. Und mein rechter Arm fühlt sich taub an. Wenn ich ihn bewege, spüre ich Stiche in der Schulter." Sie bewegte sich probeweise und fügte an: „Mir tut auch sonst alles weh."

„Du hast ein paar üble Prellungen abgekriegt", mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein, die sich, nun da Dumbledore anwesend war, wieder ans Krankenbett traute. „Die Kopfschmerzen und der Schwindel können von der Gehirnerschütterung herrühren oder vom Schlangengift. Die Symptome sollten allmählich abklingen, aber es könnte noch ein paar Tage dauern."

Hermine fühlte sich unwohl, als sie zusammen mit Professor McGonagall den Krankenflügel betrat. Snape saß auf der Bettkante neben Melody. Als er sie hereinkommen sah, stand er eiligst auf. Er blickt ihnen mit finsterer Miene entgegen und sah aus, als würde er sie für ihre Anwesenheit liebend gern mit einem unangenehmen Fluch belegen.

Dumbledore unterbrach das beklommene Schweigen: „Nun, da wir alle da sind, möchte ich Sie, Miss Granger, fragen, was Sie über den _animae __iunctae_ herausgefunden haben?"

Hermine erklärte mit gesenktem Kopf: „Es handelt sich bei diesem Zauber um sehr alte Magie. Dabei teilt eine Person mit einer anderen seine Seele, also seinen Atem und seine Lebensenergie, um diesen vor dem Tod zu retten, wenn der Betroffene nicht mehr aus eigener Kraft überleben kann."

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger", sagte Dumbledore und fuhr mit der Erklärung fort. „Der Zauber ist äußerst riskant und wurde meines Wissens schon lange nicht mehr angewandt. Denn wenn die Lebensenergie nicht für beide ausreicht, sterben beide, da sie in dem Moment Seele, Herzschlag und Atem teilen."

Melody hörte erst verständnislos zu, dann blickte sie Snape mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. „Wir hätten sterben können?"

„Ihr wart knapp davor. Es hat nicht viel gefehlt", nickte Dumbledore und wandte sich wieder an Hermine. „Wissen Sie, weshalb Professor Snape diese Gefahr auf sich genommen hat?"

„Professor Snape ist Melodys Vater", erwiderte Hermine und vermied es, Snape anzusehen. Sein Blick schien sie zu durchbohren.

„Diese Schlussfolgerung ist richtig", antwortete Dumbledore.

„Ich wusste es vorher schon", gestand Hermine.

Snape sah sie misstrauisch an. "Woher?", wollte er wissen.

Hermine scharrte nervös mit den Füssen und sah Melody an. „Wir hatten ein Gespräch nach den Weihnachtsferien. Ron, Harry und ich fanden es sonderbar, dass Professor Snape Melody zugestanden hatte, einen Tag in Bawburgh zu bleiben, und dass ihr Ausreißen keinerlei Konsequenzen hatte. Bei uns hätte Professor Snape in derselben Situation bestimmt ganz anders reagiert."

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können", knurrte Snape.

„Dann wissen Harry und Ron auch Bescheid?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, ich habe ihnen nichts gesagt ..."

„Aber es kann doch sein, dass sie zum selben Schluss kamen, oder nicht?" fragte McGonagall.

„Nein, sie kamen zu einem anderen Schluss", antwortete Melody mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens. Hermine wurde rot und sogar Melody bekam etwas Farbe im Gesicht.

Dumbledore schaute amüsiert von einer zur anderen und meinte dann schmunzelnd: „Gut, das macht die Sache einfacher. Je weniger Personen davon wissen, desto besser ... Melody, du musst wissen, dass dein Vater seit vielen Jahren und schon bevor du auf die Welt gekommen bist, für mich als Doppelagent in den Reihen der Todesser gearbeitet hat und immer noch arbeitet. Die Aufgabe ist sehr gefährlich und verlangt viel Können und Mut, und ich könnte mir keinen geeigneteren Mann für diese Aufgabe vorstellen als deinen Vater, auch wenn ich mir durchaus bewusst bin, wie viel ich von ihm abverlangt habe und immer noch abverlange. Die Informationen, die er dem Orden des Phönix und mir liefert, sind von großer Bedeutung im Kampf gegen Voldemort."

Snape und Hermine zuckten bei dem Namen zusammen.

Dumbledore ignorierte sie. „Severus' Verbindung zum engsten Kreis der Todesser wäre auch für seine Familie gefährlich, wenn er eine hätte. Denn Voldemort betrachtet alle Kinder seiner Anhänger automatisch auch als seine Untergebenen. Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir darum bemüht waren, deine Beziehung zu Professor Snape geheim zu halten, und weshalb sie auch in Zukunft unter allen Umständen geheim bleiben muss."

Betretenes Schweigen folgte Dumbledores Ausführungen. Dann fragte Melody zaghaft: „Was passiert, wenn es jemand herausfindet, der es nicht wissen dürfte?"

Ihr Vater antwortete mit gepresster Stimme: „Dann wird es für uns beide sehr unangenehm. Der Dunkle Lord würde mir viele Fragen stellen, die schwer zu beantworten wären. Dass ich ihm ein Kind von mir unterschlagen habe, wäre in seinen Augen ein großer Vertrauensbruch und kaum zu rechtfertigen. Nicht zu sprechen von der Tatsache, dass deine Mutter eine Aurorin war, die zahlreiche Todesser nach Azkaban gebracht hat ... Außerdem würde der Dunkle Lord darauf bestehen, dich kennen zu lernen."

Melody furchte die Stirn und sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Es scheint mir wichtig, dass du bestmöglich auf diesen Fall vorbereitet wirst", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Ich möchte, dass dich dein Vater, wenn du wieder bei Kräften bist, wie Harry in Okklumentik unterrichtet. Okklumentik ist die Kunst, seinen Geist zu verschließen, und dein Vater ist einer der besten Okklumentiker der Gegenwart. Außerdem halte ich es für sinnvoll, dass du zusätzlich zum wertvollen Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" – Dumbledore zwinkerte Hermine zu, die errötete und wegschaute – „im Duellieren trainiert wirst. Remus Lupin wird das übernehmen."

„Lupin?" fragte Severus mit unverhohlener Eifersucht. „Ich kann meiner Tochter das Duellieren sehr gut selber beibringen."

„Ich dachte, du hättest vielleicht Skrupel, deine eigene Tochter so hart anzufassen, wie es nötig sein wird", gab Dumbledore zu Bedenken.

„Er hat diesbezüglich ganz bestimmt keine Skrupel", warf Minerva McGonagall spitz ein, und für einmal war Severus froh um ihre Stellungnahme.

Melody kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dumbledores Augen ruhten eine Weile auf ihr, dann sagte er: „Melody, dein Vater ist hier an der Schule auch weiterhin nur dein Lehrer. Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass niemand erfährt, dass er dein Vater ist."

Melody antwortete nicht, sondern kaute weiter auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Ich verstehe, dass das sehr schwer für dich ist", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Es ist von einem jungen Menschen, der nach fast vierzehn Jahren zum ersten Mal seinen Vater trifft, viel verlangt, so zu tun, als ob nichts wäre. Aber denk an die Gefahren, die eine Enthüllung mit sich bringen würde."

Melody nickte zögernd.

„Gut", meinte Dumbledore. „Dann wäre das geklärt. Oder hast du noch eine Frage, Melody?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte tausend Fragen.

Dumbledore stellte seine Tasse zurück aufs Tablett. „Ihr entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch einige leidige Schreibarbeiten zu erledigen."

Auch McGonagall wandte sich zur Tür, und Hermine beeilte sich, es ihr gleichzutun. Snape machte Anstalten, ihnen zu folgen, doch Dumbledore, der bereits die Türe erreicht hatte, drehte sich noch einmal um. „Severus, deine erste Lektion ist gestrichen", verkündete er. „Du hast bestimmt noch nichts gegessen."

„Nein, Schulleiter, ich kam zuerst in den Krankenflügel."

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken", meinte Dumbledore und hielt McGonagall galant die Türe auf.

„Ich komme heute Nachmittag noch einmal vorbei", versprach Hermine und eilte hinter McGonagall und Dumbledore her. Dann waren Vater und Tochter alleine, wenn man von Madam Pomfrey absah, die soeben wieder ans Bett trat, bewaffnet mit einer Phiole, aus der rosa Schwaden stiegen.

„Ein Stärkungstrank für Sie, Miss Rohan", sagte sie und wartete, bis Melody die Phiole ausgetrunken hatte. Melody verzog das Gesicht und reichte der Schulheilerin die Phiole zurück. „Helfen Sie mir? Ich möchte kurz ins Bad."

Pomfrey sah ihre Patientin zweifelnd an. Melody versuchte es erneut: „Ich sollte auf die Toilette."

„Ja, sicher", antwortete Pomfrey schnell. „Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

Melody schlug die Bettdecke zurück. Snape – ihr Vater – half ihr aufzustehen. Sie schwankte einen Moment und kämpfte gegen die erneut aufkommende Übelkeit an. Sie war froh, dass Pomfrey sie am Arm festhielt. Ihr zitterten die Beine, und der Schwindel war zwar nach dem starken Tee etwas abgeklungen, aber sie hatte dennoch das Gefühl, in einer Nussschale auf dem Meer zu treiben.

Severus wartete, bis Melody zurückkam und wieder im Bett lag. „Hast du Hunger?", fragte er.

„Ein bisschen", antwortete sie. Sie sah matt und mitgenommen aus. Ihre Wangenknochen und die Erschöpfung zeichneten sich deutlich von ihrem blassen Gesicht ab. Nur ihre Augen leuchteten warm. Sie griff nach einer Portionenbutter und versuchte, sie aus dem Papier zu schälen. Ihre Finger zitterten.

Severus beobachtete sie einen Moment mit gerunzelter Stirn und fragte dann: „Soll ich dir helfen?"

Melody ließ die Portionenbutter frustriert in seine ausgestreckte Hand fallen und massierte mit der linken Hand die Finger der rechten. „Ich habe kaum Gefühl in der rechten Hand", sagte sie. „Glauben Sie, das wird wieder besser?"

Severus nickte. „Das sind die Nachwirkungen des Gifts. Es war ein ziemlich aggressives Gift, und du hast eine große Menge davon abgekriegt. Die Schlange hat dich auf der rechten Seite gebissen, deshalb spürst du diesen Arm nicht richtig."

Melody tastete stattdessen mit den Fingern über die Bissstelle und verzog das Gesicht.

„Schmerzt es?"

Sie nickte.

„Pomfrey wird dir nachher noch einmal von der Heilsalbe auftragen", antwortete Severus. „Solange sich die Stelle nicht entzündet, brauchen wir uns keine Sorgen zu machen ... Hier." Er reichte ihr die Brothälfte und merkte erst in dem Moment, dass er bereits Marmelade darauf gestrichen hatte.

„Danke, die mag ich", antwortete Melody und lächelte zum ersten Mal über das ganze Gesicht.

Severus betrachtete sie einen Moment gedankenverloren und meinte dann: „Du gleichst deiner Mutter sehr. Sie hatte allerdings grüne Augen ..."

„Tom sagte einmal, ich hätte die Augen und das Temperament direkt vom Teufel geerbt", grinste Melody. „Ich war ziemlich stolz darauf, dass ich ihn dermaßen in Rage bringen konnte."

„Hat er dich dafür geschlagen?"

Melodys Gesicht verfinsterte sich für einen Augenblick, dann meinte sie herausfordernd: „Er hatte keinen fensterlosen Kerker, in den er mich sperren konnte."

Severus ging nicht darauf ein. Er war versucht, die Erinnerung an den Tag aus seinem und Melodys Gedächtnis zu löschen, aber bei näherer Betrachtung hatte jener Zusammenstoss natürlich auch sein Gutes gehabt.

Sie aßen beide lange Zeit schweigend weiter, bis Melody das Tablett mit einem Seufzer von sich weg schob und murmelte: „Ich kann nicht mehr."

Severus nickte und stellte das Tablett zur Seite. „Ruh dich aus", sagte er und stand auf. Einen Augenblick schauten sie sich an, Melody sichtlich verlegen, Severus mit seinem undeutbaren Blick, hinter dessen Fassade nicht zu erkennen war, was er dachte. Dann strich er mit dem Handrücken kurz über ihre Wange, drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Melody wollte sich gerade wieder hinlegen und die Augen schließen, als Madam Pomfrey mit der Heilsalbe für die Bisswunde kam. Sie reichte Melody einen Handspiegel und diese begutachtete kritisch die leicht geschwollenen, rot umrandeten Bisse auf ihrem Schlüsselbein. „Geht das wieder weg?", fragte sie.

„Zwei kleine Narben bleiben wohl", antwortete die Schulheilerin und öffnete einen Salbentiegel mit einer olivgrünen Paste darin. „Wallwurzsalbe für die Prellungen", erklärte sie. „Am besten ziehen Sie das Pyjamaoberteil aus und legen sich auf den Bauch."

Melody versuchte, die Knöpfe des Pyjamas zu öffnen, aber auch dabei musste sie sich von Pomfrey helfen lassen.

„Haben Sie etwas für meine Hand?", fragte sie frustriert und legte sich bäuchlings aufs Bett.

„Gleich", erwiderte Pomfrey und begann, die kühle Paste auf die Prellungen am Rücken aufzutragen. Dann kamen Arme und Beine dran. Pomfrey hatte Recht gehabt: Melody war wirklich mit blauen Flecken übersäht.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. Kapitel / Schwindel**

Am Nachmittag besuchte Remus Melody im Krankenflügel. Melody hatte ihn seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen. „Remus", rief sie erleichtert. „Mein Gott, bin ich froh, dass du hier bist! Ich habe ein so schlechtes Gewissen wegen Weihnachten."

„Das brauchst du nicht", entgegnete Remus und setzte sich zu ihr. „Wie geht es dir? Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

Melody versuchte zu lächeln. „So fühle ich mich auch", gab sie zu.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn dein Vater nicht gewesen wäre ..."

„Er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Remus nickte und meinte nach kurzem Zögern trocken: „Er hat es dir genug lange schwer gemacht, oder?"

Melody verzog das Gesicht. „Stimmt!" – und nach kurzem Zögern mit einem Seufzen – „Snape, mein Vater. Das ist verrückt!"

„Gib ihm eine Chance, Melody."

„Was?", fragte Melody verwirrt.

„Er hat sie verdient", gab Remus zu Bedenken. „Ich weiß, er kann sehr unangenehm sein. Die meiste Zeit sogar, zugegeben. Aber er hat sein Leben riskiert für dich: du bedeutest ihm viel, mehr als er sich bisher eingestanden hat. Glaub mir, Snape macht keine halben Sachen. Alles, was er anpackt, macht er mit pedantischer Sorgfalt und Genauigkeit. So hält er es mit dem Zaubertrankbrauen, mit dem Kämpfen, mit seiner Tarnung, und so wird er es auch mit dem Vatersein halten. Er wird sich Mühe geben. Er ist –"

„Remus ...", unterbrach ihn Melody.

„Ich finde wirklich, du solltest ihm eine Chance geben", fuhr Remus fast bittend fort.

„Ich ... Das stand für mich nie zur Diskussion! Remus, ich mag ihn. Das ist verrückt! Ich kenne ihn praktisch nicht, und das wenige, was ich von ihm weiß ... naja, wir kennen ihn alle als missmutigen Lehrer, der auf seinen Schülern herumtrampelt ... Aber seit ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, habe ich das Gefühl, als kennte ich ganz andere Seiten von ihm. Ich weiß nichts von ihm, aber er kommt mir so vertraut vor. _Das_ ist verrückt!"

Remus sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das liegt wahrscheinlich am _animae__iunctae_. Wenn man jemandes Herzschlag teilt, seinen Lebensatem ... wenn man, und sei es nur für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick, so tief in die Seele eines anderen eingelassen wird, dann führt das unweigerlich zu sehr viel Vertrautheit, stelle ich mir vor."

„Meinst du, er war sich dessen bewusst?"

„Keine Ahnung. Er hatte ja nicht gerade viel Zeit, sich über die Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung Gedanken zu machen ... Da er sich aber schon lange mit dem _animae__iunctae_ befasst hat, wird er zumindest vermutet haben, dass etwas in der Art passieren könnte ... Wahrscheinlich ist es im Normalfall umgekehrt: es muss zwischen zwei Menschen sehr viel Vertrautheit und Liebe bestehen, bis einer von ihnen ein solches Risiko für sein eigenes Leben auf sich nimmt. Mir ist niemand bekannt, der das in diesem Jahrhundert gewagt hat."

Melody blickte gedankenverloren in die Weite und sagte schließlich leise: „Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie ... niemals so geborgen gefühlt."

Lange Zeit schwiegen beide, dann meinte Remus: „Weißt du, dein Vater ist der Grund, weshalb ich erst heute vorbeikomme. Er war unglaublich sauer, dass ich dich an Weihnachten mit nach Grimmauldplatz genommen habe. Er hatte zigmal gesagt, er bestehe darauf, dass du in Hogwarts in seiner Nähe bleibst. Aber als ich sah, wie sehr dich das mitnahm, dass du ein Geschenk von deinem Vater bekommen hattest, ohne irgendeine Hoffnung, ihn zu finden, da hielt ich es für wichtiger, dir etwas Ablenkung zu verschaffen. Als du plötzlich verschwunden warst, war dein Vater außer sich vor Wut – und Sorge. Er machte mir unmissverständlich klar, dass er mich direkt dafür verantwortlich machte und dass ich hier in Hogwarts nicht länger erwünscht war."

„Du konntest doch nichts dafür, dass ich so etwas Dummes und Unüberlegtes machte", entgegnete Melody ungläubig.

„Doch Melody, er hatte Recht: Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen. Vor allen Dingen hätte ich besser zuhören sollen. Es tut mir Leid."

„Es ist dennoch nicht fair, dass er dir die Schuld gibt", beharrte Melody. „Es war meine Entscheidung fortzulaufen ... Dann wird er wohl keine Freude daran haben, dass du hier bist."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich dich besuchen komme ... Weißt du, sein Verhalten mir gegenüber hat mich in den letzten Monaten oft geärgert, aber ich kann es teilweise nachvollziehen. Er ist dein Vater, und doch war immer ich es, an den du dich gewendet hast, wenn du jemanden brauchtest. Er war nur ein Lehrer, und kein beliebter – eine undankbare Rolle. So wenig er sich vorstellen konnte, ein Vater zu sein, er beneidete mich wohl darum, die Chance zu haben, es zu versuchen. Jetzt hat _er_ die Möglichkeit. Ich hoffe, er weiß sie zu nutzen."

Melody wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Türe aufging und vier Schüler hereinkamen. Zwei begleiteten ihre offensichtlich verletzten Freunde. Der eine hatte Gesicht und Arme mit dichtem Haar überwachsen, dem anderen kamen beim Atmen Stichflammen aus dem Mund und Rauch aus Ohren und Nase. Sie beäugten einander wütend und wurden von Pomfrey in zwei weit auseinander liegenden Betten untergebracht. „Kindsköpfe", murmelte sie, als sie an Melodys Bett vorüberging. Remus und Melody grinsten sich an.

Erst als Pomfrey dem behaarten Jungen mit einem Zauberspruch das Gesicht rasiert hatte, erkannte Melody Denis Creevey. „Oh, hi", rief sie überrascht. „Ich habe dich gar nicht erkannt."

„Hallo", antwortete Creevey fröhlich. „Hast du meinen Drachenzauber an Grimm gesehen. Er spuckt Feuer." Creevey grinste triumphierend. Sein Haar begann bereits wieder zu wachsen. Melody kicherte.

Remus räusperte sich und stand auf. „Ich sollte –"

In dem Moment ging die Tür erneut auf und Snape betrat den Krankenflügel. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er die beiden Jungen erblickte, die ihn abwartend ansahen. Dann trat er auf Remus zu. Die beiden maßen sich mit den Augen und Remus sagte kühl: „Ich wollte gerade aufbrechen."

Snape blickte noch einmal von Creevey zu Grimm und dann kurz auf Melody und antwortete: „Gut, ich war nämlich auf der Suche nach dir." Und ohne Melody eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Melody wollte ihm etwas nachrufen, biss sich aber im letzten Moment auf die Lippen und wandte sich an Remus. „Grüße Tonks von mir."

„Mache ich. Und du pass auf dich auf!"

„War das dein Vater?", fragte Creevey neugierig, als sich die Türe hinter Remus geschlossen hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Melody abweisend.

„Ich dachte, er wäre ein Muggel", staunte Creevey.

Melody zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Du hast doch einmal gesagt, er sei ein Muggel", beharrte Creevey.

„So, hab ich das?", gab Melody wütend zurück und schenkte ihm einen jener Blicke, mit denen ihr Vater seine Schüler im Allgemeinen im Nu einzuschüchtern vermochte. Es funktionierte: Creevey verstummte.

Ihr Vater schaute nicht mehr im Krankenflügel vorbei. Creevey konnte zwar nicht wirklich etwas dafür, doch Melody nahm ihm seine und Grimms Anwesenheit im Krankenflügel sehr übel. Sie sprach den ganzen Nachmittag kein Wort mehr mit ihm. Auch Hermine, Ron und Harry, die sie nach dem Abendessen besuchten, konnten ihre Stimmung nicht heben. Hermine brachte Melody Bücher mit – „damit du mit deinem Lernplan nicht ins Hintertreffen gerätst" – und Ron schenkte ihr die letzten Honigtopf-Süßigkeiten, die er von Weihnachten noch übrig hatte.

Melody war todmüde, aber sie konnte nicht einschlafen. Da waren zu viele verwirrende Gedanken und Gefühle in ihr. Schwindel und Übelkeit hatten zwar etwas nachgelassen, die Kopfschmerzen aber nicht. Und ihr Körper schmerzte trotz Pomfreys Heiltränken und Salben ...

Und dann war da die Schlange: Als Melody die Augen schloss, sah sie aus der Finsternis die feurigen Augenschlitze der Schlange auf sich zukommen. Das Tier riss mit einem hässlichen Zischen sein Maul auf, sodass man tief in die Mundhöhle hinein sehen konnte, und zeigte seine spitzen, gebogenen Giftzähne, während die gespaltene Zunge hervorzüngelte. Melody schreckte mit einem erstickten Keuchen hoch und schaute in der Dunkelheit um sich. Es war kein Geräusch zu hören, die anderen schliefen. Aus Grimms Bett am anderen Ende des Saales sah man regelmäßige Flämmchen aufsteigen, wenn er atmete. Melody versuchte, wach zu bleiben, doch sie war zu müde und driftete wieder weg, bis sich die Schlange erneut in ihren oberflächlichen Schlaf schlich und sie zusammenfahren ließ. Sie setzte sich bolzengerade im Bett auf und verharrte in einer möglichst unbequemen Position, um nicht wieder einzuschlafen.

Erst als Pomfrey am Morgen Licht machte und geschäftig auf und ab ging, sank Melody in einen tiefen, erschöpften Schlaf. Sie erwachte gegen Mittag und setzte sich mühsam auf. Sie fühlte sich keinen Deut besser als am vorhergehenden Tag. Pomfrey überwachte sie mit strengem Blick beim Mittagessen – „Sie haben bereits das Frühstück verschlafen. Wenn Sie so weitermachen, fallen Sie mir auseinander" –, danach stand Melody vorsichtig auf und ging probehalber im Krankenflügel etwas hin und her. Pomfrey ermahnte sie, sich nicht zu übernehmen, aber da bestand keine Gefahr: Melodys Knie zitterten und sie musste sich an den Betten festhalten beim Gehen. Ihr war immer noch schwindlig. Ihr Vorhaben, duschen zu gehen, gab sie auf halbem Weg auf. Sie legte sich wieder ins Bett und versuchte, ein bisschen zu lesen, aber sie bekam davon stechende Kopfschmerzen. So lag sie einfach nur da und döste vor sich hin.

Als die Türe aufging, setzte sie sich erwartungsvoll auf, nur um gleich wieder enttäuscht zurückzusinken: es war eine Ravenclaw-Schülerin, die sich beim Flugtraining das Handgelenk verstaucht hatte und sich von Pomfrey behandeln ließ.

Erst am späteren Nachmittag kamen Lindsay, Mariah und Nora, um zu sehen, wie es Melody ging. Sie erzählten ihr aufgeregt von den Alraunen, die sie in Kräuterkunde umgetopft hatten und von Snape, der sich heute in seiner Gemeinheit selber übertroffen und Gryffindor 20 Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte, weil Massey sich geweigert hatte, einem simulierenden Slytherin mit Armschlinge beim Hacken seiner Nesselwurzeln zu helfen.

„Wann kannst du wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus?", fragte Nora. Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, Pomfrey wird mich noch eine Weile hier behalten wollen. Könnt ihr mich auf dem Laufenden halten über das, was ihr lernt, damit ich nicht den Anschluss verpasse?"

„Sicher", versprach Mariah. „Die Bücher hast du ja schon alle." Sie deutete auf den Stapel Bücher auf dem Nachttisch.

„Ja, die hat mir Hermine gestern gebracht. Aber ich habe noch nichts gelesen. Ich kriege davon Kopfschmerzen."

„Malfoy hat übrigens eine Verwarnung bekommen", berichtete Nora. „Ich habe ein paar Slytherin darüber sprechen gehört. McGonagall war fuchsteufelswild. Sie wollte Malfoy mit sofortiger Wirkung von der Schule weisen. Aber Snape hat Malfoy als Hauslehrer von Slytherin lediglich zu sich zitiert und ihm die Leviten gelesen. Er war –"

„DIE LEVITEN GELESEN?", rief Melody so laut, dass Pomfrey angelaufen kam und sie bat, ruhiger zu sein. „Er hat ihm _die__Leviten__gelesen_? Malfoy hat versucht, mich umzubringen, und mein ... Professor Snape liest ihm nur die Leviten?" Melody schnaubte und fuhr mit nur schwer unterdrücktem Zorn fort: „Dann bleibt Malfoy in Hogwarts?"

„Sieht so aus", antwortete Nora. „Er hat offenbar unter Eid geschworen, er wisse nicht, woher die Brosche stamme: er habe sie auf dem Boden liegen gesehen und gedacht, sie sei dir heruntergefallen. Snape glaubte ihm und legte ein gutes Wort für ihn ein ... Das war ja zu erwarten. Alle wissen, dass Snape ein enger Freund der Malfoys ist. Und Malfoys Vater hat Geld und viel Einfluss: es wird sich niemand trauen, gegen seinen Sohn vorzugehen."

Melody schluckte und schüttelte sich. Sie blieb den Rest des Besuchs wortkarg und war froh, als sie endlich wieder alleine war. Sie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, rollte sich zusammen und rang um Fassung. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, dass Malfoy damit einfach so durchkam. Er hatte ihr eine Giftschlange auf den Hals gehetzt. Er hätte sie um ein Haar umgebracht. Sie könnte tot sein. Und er erhielt nur eine Verwarnung. Eine Verwarnung! Melody ahnte, dass ihr Vater nicht mehr hatte tun können, als Malfoy zu verwarnen, aber es tat dennoch weh, sosehr, dass der Kopf wieder zu schmerzen begann und ihr das Atmen schwer fiel. Glühend heiße Wut trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie biss auf die Zähne, um nicht zu schreien. Als Pomfrey an ihr Bett kam und sie vorsichtig ansprach, hielt sie die Augen geschlossen und stellte sich schlafend. Pomfrey stellte etwas neben sie auf den Nachttisch und entfernte sich wieder. Melody warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Tablett mit dem Abendessen, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und schloss die Augen wieder: sie wollte niemanden mehr sehen – außer ..., aber das ging nicht.

Wie lange sie so dalag, wusste sie nicht. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, denn sie ging plötzlich eine schmale, dunkle Gasse hinunter, die vorher nicht da gewesen war. Plötzlich tauchte Malfoy aus der Dunkelheit vor ihr auf und versperrte ihr den Weg. Er hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand und schaute hämisch lachend in die Höhe. Melody folgte seinem Blick. Da hing Hanna kopfüber in der Luft und flehte um Gnade. „Hilf mir, Melody. Mach etwas. Du bist doch eine Hexe. Tu doch was. Er hat Tom getötet." Melody sah Tom erst jetzt sonderbar verrenkt vor Malfoys Füssen liegen. Plötzlich rührte er sich. _Er__ist__doch__nicht__tot_, dachte sie erleichtert. Er kroch mühsam auf sie zu, dann verwandelte er sich plötzlich in eine riesige Schlange, die lautlos über den Boden direkt auf sie zuglitt. Melody wollte weglaufen, war aber in einem Netz gefangen, aus dem sie sich nicht befreien konnte. Die Schlangenaugen blitzten, die Giftzähne glänzten im matten Licht, als das Tier das Maul aufriss und mit einem Zischen vorschnellte.

Melody fuhr mit einem Schrei hoch und kämpfte sich aus dem Bettlaken, in dem sie sich verheddert hatte. Sie war schweißgebadet. Ihr Puls hämmerte.

Creevey setzte sich alarmiert auf. „Was ist los?", fragte er schlaftrunken.

„Nichts, schlaf weiter", murmelte Melody und legte sich wieder hin. Sie biss auf die Zähne. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Sie verkrampfte die Hände ineinander, um das Zittern zu stoppen, das von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. So lag sie stockstill, steif wie ein Brett von Kopf bis Fuß. Sie atmete gepresst und spürte ihren Kopf hämmern. Erst als sie Creevey ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen hörte, setzte sie sich leise wieder hin, schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Sie wartete, bis sie sicher war, dass Creevey schlief, und ging dann vorsichtig zur Türe. Sie öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, schlüpfte lautlos hinaus und zog sie wieder hinter sich zu. Im Korridor war es ruhig. Nur vereinzelt spendeten Fackeln ein wenig Licht. Es schien schon ziemlich spät zu sein, im Schloss war niemand mehr unterwegs. Melody schlich den Korridor entlang bis zur großen Marmortreppe. Als sie die Stufen in die Eingangshalle hinunterblickte, erschauderte sie bei der Erinnerung an ihren Sturz vor ein paar Tagen. Ihr wurde schwindlig. Sie setzte sich auf die oberste Stufe und wartete, bis die Angst etwas nachließ, dann rutschte sie sitzend Stufe um Stufe hinunter bis in die Eingangshalle. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine war, dann stand sie auf und schlich die Treppe zu den Kerkergewölben hinunter. Hier war es noch finsterer als im Rest des Schlosses. Melody fand, das Geräusch ihrer nackten Füße auf dem Steinboden war überlaut zu hören. Hoffentlich kam ihr niemand entgegen. Hoffentlich begegnete sie Malfoy nicht.

Severus war gerade daran, die Grundsubstanz des Veritaserums zu brauen, als es klopfte. Wer mochte das um diese Zeit noch sein? Es klopfte erneut an seiner Bürotür, lauter und dringlicher. Severus fluchte leise, warf einen Blick in den Kessel – ein paar Minuten konnte er dem Elixier fernbleiben – und ging ins Büro hinüber.

„Melody?", fragte er erstaunt, als er die Tür öffnete. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich habe schlecht geträumt."

Severus warf einen Blick in den gottlob leeren Korridor, dann zog er sie hastig in sein Büro hinein und schloss die Tür. Melody stand völlig verloren im Raum und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie soeben aus dem Schlaf erwacht und konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie hierhergekommen war. Severus musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie wirkte völlig aufgelöst und so, als würde sie nächstens umkippen. „Melody, du kannst nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht hier herunter kommen."

„Es hat ... mich ... mich niemand ... ge– gesehen", stotterte sie.

„Trotzdem. Es ist zu riskant", entgegnete er streng.

Melody blickte ihn zerknirscht an. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht. „Papa", murmelte sie zaghaft, doch die Stimme versagte ihr. Das Wort klang ungewohnt fremd in Severus' Ohren. Und in ihren wohl auch, so wie sie gerade dreinblickte.

„Komm her", erwiderte er sanft und breitete die Arme aus. Melody atmete tief durch. Sie umarmte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Kleidern. Er hielt sie fest und strich ihr etwas unbeholfen über die Haare.

„Weiß Pomfrey, dass du hier bist?", fragte er schließlich.

„Nein", murmelte Melody in sein Gewand. „Sie wäre wohl kaum damit einverstanden."

„Das glaube ich auch", antwortete er und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich. „Du trinkst jetzt erstmal eine Tasse heiße Milch. Ich bin gerade in einer wichtigen Brauphase und brauche noch ein paar Minuten. Komm."

Er brachte sie hinüber in sein Wohnzimmer. Sie ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Couch fallen. Auf einen Wink von Severus' Zauberstab stand plötzlich eine große Tasse dampfende Milch auf dem Couchtisch.

„Danke", murmelte Melody.

Severus nickte knapp und ging zurück in sein Labor, um sich um das Veritaserum zu kümmern, das er für Umbridge herstellen musste. Als er eine Viertelstunde später ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, war Melody eingeschlafen. Severus setzte sich in den Sessel und betrachtete sie unschlüssig. Sollte er sie wecken und in den Krankenflügel zurückbringen? Oder Pomfrey rufen? Und dann? Was, wenn sie wieder schlecht träumte? Nein – er stand entschlossen auf – er war jetzt für sie verantwortlich! Er holte eine Decke aus seinem Schlafzimmer, deckte sie zu, löschte die Kerzen und ging schlafen.

Melody schreckte aus tiefem Schlaf hoch, als es klopfte. Sie setzte sich verwirrt auf und wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht, wo sie war. Dann kam ihr in den Sinn, dass sie sich gestern Nacht aus dem Krankenflügel davon und in den Kerker hinuntergeschlichen hatte. Snape – ihr Vater – hatte sie ins Wohnzimmer gebracht und ihr eine Milch gegeben. Sie hatte die Milch getrunken und war eingeschlafen.

Es klopfte erneut. Melody blickte sich suchend um. Gottlob tauchte in dem Moment ihr Vater in einer versteckten Tür an der Rückwand des Raumes auf. Er wirkte noch etwas verschlafen.

„Es hat geklopft", flüsterte Melody.

„Ich habe es gehört", antwortete er ebenso leise. „Komm her. Es braucht nicht jeder zu wissen, dass ich nachts Schülerinnen beherberge. Du versteckst dich im Schlafzimmer, bis ich dich rufe."

Melody nickte und drückte sich an ihm vorbei ins Schlafzimmer und zog die Türe zu, bis sie nur noch einen Spalt weit offen stand. Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick in den düstern Raum, auf das Bett, den Schrank und die nackten Wände, dann beobachtete sie durch den Türspalt, wie ihr Vater zur Türe ging und diese öffnete.

„Ach, guten Morgen, Minerva", grüßte er betont beiläufig. „Was führt dich an einem Samstagmorgen früh hierher?"

McGonagall blickte den Korridor hinauf und hinunter und fragte dann leise: „Ist Melody bei dir?"

Severus nickte und trat nach kurzem Zögern auf die Seite, damit McGonagall eintreten konnte.

„Poppy war soeben bei mir", berichtete McGonagall. „Sie sagte, Melody sei verschwunden ... Poppy ist ziemlich aufgebracht."

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen", meinte Severus ungerührt. „Ich wollte uns gerade Essen kommen lassen. Bleibst du zum Frühstück?"

McGonagall blickte ihren Lehrerkollegen überrascht an. „_Du_ lädst _mich_ zum Essen ein, Severus?"

„Sieht so aus", antwortete er trocken. Er ging zum Kamin, warf eine Prise Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Frühstück für drei." Dann ging er zur Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie schwungvoll.

Melody trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

„So", stellte Snape kühl fest. „Du belauschst uns also."

Als er sah, wie verwirrt sie ihn ansah, zog er die Mundwinkel nach oben. Es sah aus wie ein Lächeln, aber Melody war sich nicht sicher. „Professor McGonagall ist auf der Suche nach einer entlaufenen _Gryffindor_ und glaubt offenbar, sie könnte sich freiwillig _bei_ _mir_ aufhalten."

Melody blickte verlegen auf den Boden, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. McGonagall kam auf sie zu. „Melody, Madam Pomfrey sucht dich."

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Melody.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach aus dem Krankenflügel verschwinden", fuhr McGonagall mit leichtem Vorwurf in der Stimme fort.

„Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt", mischte sich Snape ein und sah Melody streng an. „Das ist übrigens bereits das zweite Mal, dass du davonläufst."

„Ja, und du unterstützest sie auch noch darin", warf McGonagall ein. „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du vor einem Monat noch Kerkerhaft bei Wasser und Brot gefordert hast. Wie siehst du das heute?"

„Es bleibt dabei", gab Snape trocken zurück. „Zwei Tage Kerker werden ihr gut tun ..." Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Tisch im Erker hinüber und setzte sich. „Du kannst Pomfrey ausrichten, Melody sei übers Wochenende zu ihrem Vater gefahren. Sag ihr, du seiest überzeugt, dass er auf sie aufpassen könne."

McGonagall sah zweifelnd zu Melody, die bleich, matt und mit Augenringen da stand und auf ihre nackten Füße starrte. „Das solltest du Poppy wohl besser selber sagen", gab sie ungerührt zurück und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Tisch, auf dem drei Gedecke und ein ausladendes Frühstück erschienen waren.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass mich Severus zum Essen einlädt", erklärte McGonagall Melody, die sich neben sie setzte. „Ich nehme an, das verdanke ich dir. Ich bin gespannt, ob auch seine Schüler von dem positiven Stimmungswandel, der ihn offenbar erfasst hat, profitieren werden."

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Wohl kaum", antwortete er süffisant.

Als sich McGonagall nach dem Frühstück erhob, meinte sie: „Du solltest gleich zu Poppy gehen, Severus. Sie ist bestimmt immer noch auf der Suche nach ihrer Patientin."

Snape knurrte etwas Unverständliches und stand ebenfalls auf. An Melody gewandt meinte er trocken: „Glaube ja nicht, dass ich von jetzt an für alle deine Eskapaden den Kopf hinhalten werde."

Melody versuchte in seinen Augen zu erkennen, ob er wütend war oder Spaß machte, konnte sich aber nicht entscheiden.

„Kann ich duschen?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Dort hinten ist das Badezimmer", antwortete Snape und zeigte zur Schlafzimmertür. Dann ging er noch einmal zum Kamin, warf wieder Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Bilbo!"

Ein kleines Wesen mit großen, segelartigen Ohren und einer überdimensionierten Nase erschien mit einem Plopp aus dem Nichts. Es trug ein schmutziges Tuch um die Hüfte.

„Sag dem Hauself, was er dir aus deinem Schlafsaal bringen soll", forderte Severus Melody auf und verließ hinter McGonagall das Wohnzimmer. Die Türe fiel ins Schloss.

„Hallo", meinte Melody zögernd. „Du kannst mir Kleider aus meinem Schrank bringen?"

„Was Miss wünscht", antwortete der Elf mit einer ehrerbietigen Verneigung.

„Nun, etwas Bequemes zum Anziehen wäre toll. Und könntest du mir vielleicht ..." Melody überlegte und hatte dann eine Idee. „Findest du vielleicht eine meiner Zimmergenossinnen? Nora, Lindsay oder Mariah. Sag ihnen, sie sollen einpacken, was man für ein Wochenende braucht. Dann wissen sie auch gleich, dass sie mich nicht mehr im Krankenflügel suchen müssen."

„Wie Miss wünscht", antwortete der Elf noch einmal und war verschwunden, bevor Melody sich bedanken konnte.

Madam Pomfrey war nicht sehr erfreut, als ihr der Zaubertränkelehrer eröffnete, dass ihre Patientin „zu ihrem Vater gefahren war".

„Sie braucht professionelle Behandlung und Pflege", gab sie wütend zu Bedenken.

„Die sie bekommen wird", gab Severus kühl zurück. „Glauben Sie mir, Pomfrey, ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, auf meine Tochter aufzupassen."

Pomfrey sah ihn wütend an. Sie schluckte einen bissigen Kommentar hinunter, drehte sich stattdessen mit einem ungeduldigen _Pfff_ um und holte in ihrem Apothekerraum Salben und Heiltränke. Sie händigte Severus alles aus und erklärte ihm genau, was wofür war und wie viel er Melody wann und wie von den Zaubertränken verabreichen sollte.

„Danke", antwortete er kalt. „Ich verstehe genug von diesen Dingen, um selber zu wissen, was sie einnehmen muss und was zur äußerlichen Anwendung gedacht ist."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Pomfrey stehen und wandte sich zur Tür.

„Sonntagabend", rief ihm Pomfrey drohend nach.

„Sonntagabend", rief er ohne sich umzudrehen zurück. „Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, Pomfrey."

Die Schulheilerin schnaubte ärgerlich und verschwand in ihrem Büro am Ende des Krankensaals.

Severus sah dem Wochenende mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Er hatte das nicht geplant. Die Idee war ihm ganz spontan gekommen, und er machte selten Dinge, die er nicht minutiös geplant hatte.

Und was nun? Einerseits freute er sich auf die Gelegenheit, für zwei Tage jemand anders sein zu können. Das heißt Melodys Vater. Andererseits hatte er keine Ahnung, was Vatersein bedeutete. Was erwartete sie von ihm? Was wollte und brauchte sie? Was sollte er zwei Tage lang mit ihr machen? Was tat sie gerne? Ob sie ihm viele Fragen stellen würde? Bestimmt, Frauen hatten ständig Fragen. Würde er sie beantworten können? Würde er sie beantworten wollen? Und wenn nicht, was sollte er sagen? Wie würde sie reagieren? Severus seufzte: eindeutig zu viele Unbekannte für seinen Geschmack!

Melody stand mit anderen, aber nicht minder verwirrenden Gedanken im Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Bilbo hatte ihr eine Tasche mit Kleidern und allem gebracht, was Nora für ein Wochenende unentbehrlich hielt. Sie hatte sich an diesem fremden Ort nicht getraut zu duschen, hatte stattdessen ihre Lieblingskleider angezogen und schaute sich nun verlegen um. Es fühlte sich unheimlich und ein bisschen verboten an, hier im Schlafzimmer ihres Zaubertränkelehrers zu stehen. Sie betrachtete die nackten, dunklen Wände in dem schmucklosen Raum, in dem es außer einem Bett, einem Nachttisch und einem Schrank nichts gab, und kaute nervös auf einer Haarsträhne herum. Was machte sie hier überhaupt? Eine Stimme in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie besser verschwinden sollte. Severus Snape war seit sie ihn kannte immer nur der fiese, humorlose Zaubertränkelehrer gewesen, und jetzt stand sie hier in seinem Zimmer.

Sie wusste kaum etwas von ihm. Sie kannte ihn überhaupt nicht ... Aber stimmte das? Ihr kamen die Samstagvormittage in den Sinn, wenn sie zum Zaubertränkebrauen in den Kerker gegangen war und sie Feuerstelle an Feuerstelle nebeneinander Zaubertränke gebraut hatten. Sie dachte daran, wie er ihr erklärt hatte, wie man neue Zaubertränke kreierte, und geduldig ihre Fragen beantwortet hatte. Ihr kam der Abend in den Sinn, als sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Wohnzimmer gewesen war, nachdem er sie auf dem Astronomieturm aufgegriffen hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie er an jenem Abend gesagt hatte, ihr Vater hätte allen Grund, stolz auf sie zu sein, und wie er sie anschließend zum Gryffindorturm zurück begleitet hatte. Sie musste daran denken, wie sie anfangs Schuljahr in der Winkelgasse zusammen ihren Zauberstab gekauft hatten und wie er sie nach dem ersten Apparieren am Arm festgehalten hatte, damit sie nicht stürzte. Sie musste an den unterhaltsamen, glücklichen Abend bei Shanleys denken, an das Frühstück zu zweit in Mariettas Küche, an den Besuch auf dem Friedhof und wie er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hatte und wie gut das getan hatte, nicht alleine dort stehen zu müssen ... Nein, fremd war er ihr schon lange nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihn näher kennen gelernt als alle anderen Lehrer in Hogwarts. Sie hatte es nur nicht wahrgenommen, dass er allmählich zu einem festen Bestandteil ihres Lebens hier geworden war. Und nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage war er ihr sonderbar vertraut. Sie musste an die unheimliche Finsternis denken, in der sie sich nach dem Schlangenbiss orientierungslos bewegt hatte, an die Panik, die sie ergriffen hatte, und daran, wie geborgen sie sich schließlich in seinen Armen gefühlt hatte. Seine Nähe beruhigte sie heute in gleichem Masse, wie sie sie vor ein paar Monaten noch in Schrecken versetzt hatte.

Melody ließ sich auf das große Bett fallen. Der Schwindel war noch nicht ganz weg und die Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder stärker. Sie fühlte sich bereits wieder erschöpft. Sie legte sich hin und schaute das dunkle Gewölbe über sich an. Dem Raum fehlte es an Wärme und Charme, aber sie fühlte sich wohl hier. Es war gut, dass sie hier sein durfte. Sie hatte ihren Vater gefunden, und egal wie er sich vorher ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte, sie war gewillt, das zu vergessen, denn jetzt war er für sie da. Er hatte es versprochen, und sie spürte, dass er das ernst meinte. Es tat gut, das zu wissen.


	22. Chapter 22

_Pünktlich zu Weihnachten noch ein neues Kapitel! Ich wünsche euch allen frohe Festtage und einen guten Rutsch in ein hoffentlich glückliches 2012!_

**22. Kapitel / Wochenende**

Melody schlief schon wieder, als Severus aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkam. Er deckte sie zu und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Eine Weile ging er rastlos auf und ab. Er blätterte durch die neuste Ausgabe von _Potions Today_, rückte einen Stapel Fachzeitschriften auf dem Tisch vor dem Gewölbefenster zurecht und stellte ein Buch in ein Regal zurück. Mehr gab es in dem pedantisch aufgeräumten Raum nicht zu tun. Ordnung war Severus sehr wichtig, und er hoffte sehr, dass Melody keine Unordnung in seine Wohnung brachte. Er stellte sich Kinder chaotisch und kopflos vor, und sie hatte schon mehr als genug Unordnung in sein Leben und seine Gedanken gebracht, von den Gefühlen nicht zu sprechen!

Schließlich öffnete er die kleine Bar neben dem Tisch. Es widersprach seinem Grundsatz, Alkohol zu trinken, wenn er nervös war. Andererseits hatte er an diesem Wochenende auch nicht einen üblichen gefährlichen Einsatz für den Dunklen Lord vor sich, sondern ein Wochenende mit seiner dreizehnjährigen Tochter, und er hatte im Moment gerade ein ausgesprochenes Bedürfnis nach einem warmen Feuerwhisky. Deshalb schenkte er sich ein Glas von der klaren, bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit ein und schwenkte gedankenverloren sein Glas, während er aus dem Fenster blickte. Es war – darauf war er sehr stolz – wie auch die Fenster im Labor und im Büro, von außen als Mauer getarnt, so dass er ungestört hinausschauen konnte, ohne dass ihn jemand sah. Er konnte von hier bis zum See hinunterblicken. Er liebte diese Aussicht. Sie gab ihm Ruhe, half ihm, sich zu konzentrieren. Im Sommer störten manchmal die Schüler, die sich hier gerne auf der Wiese niederließen, aber jetzt im Winter war alles ruhig, grau in grau. Auch der See lag still, nur ein leichter Wind kräuselte die oberste Wasserschicht.

Severus ging hinüber in sein Labor. Einen Zaubertrank zu brauen half ihm immer gegen innere Unruhe. Er nahm die kleine Glasphiole mit der Grundsubstanz des Veritaserums aus der Glasvitrine und prüfte die Farbe. Das Elixier war perlmuttfarben geworden und somit bereit zur Weiterverarbeitung. Severus entfachte ein Feuer, hängte den Kupferkessel darüber und goss das Elixier hinein. Es zischte leicht. Dann begann er eine blau-gesprenkelte Jobberknoll-Feder fein zu hacken. Je feiner die Feder gehackt wurde, desto länger hielt die Wirkung des Tranks an. Mangelnde Geduld beim Hacken der Zutaten war einer der häufigsten Fehler der Schüler. Severus hackte, bis die Feder kaum noch mehr als bläulich schimmernder Sand war, schüttete dieses Pulver in das Elixier hinein und ließ die Mischung köcheln, während er den Mondstein vorbereitete.

Es war bereits gegen Mittag, als das Knarren der Durchgangstür Severus aufschreckte. Er sollte sie bei Gelegenheit wieder einmal ölen, dachte er. Melody stand im Türrahmen und lächelte verlegen. „Störe ich?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Nein, ich muss dem Trank nur noch eine Prise Knollenblätterpilzsporen beimischen und ihn mit Wasser auffüllen, dann lasse ich ihn 24 Stunden knapp unter dem Siedepunkt ziehen."

Während er die Pilzsporen aus dem Zutatenschrank holte, hielt Melody den Kopf über den Kessel und schnupperte. Severus beobachtete sie und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sie ruckartig den Kopf wieder zurückzog. Sie spürte wohl das große Bedürfnis, von sich zu erzählen, das der Trank in seinen Opfern auslöste.

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was ist das?"

„Veritaserum. Es dauert zwar noch eine Woche, bis das Elixier fertig gestellt ist, aber die Wirkung ist bereits jetzt nicht zu unterschätzen."

Severus goss Wasser nach, legte einen Deckel über den Kessel und räumte die gebrauchten Utensilien weg. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs wurde das Feuer kleiner. Als er die Arbeitsfläche geputzt hatte, warf er einen letzten Blick in den Kessel und meinte zufrieden: „So, das wär's für den Moment. Nun haben wir ein Mittagessen verdient."

„Naja, ich habe nicht wirklich viel gemacht heute Morgen", erwiderte Melody. „Eigentlich habe ich nur gefrühstückt."

„Du wolltest doch duschen?"

Melody wurde rot. „Ich habe mich nicht getraut", gab sie zerknirscht zu.

Severus betrachtete sie amüsiert. „Und wie fühlst du dich?"

„Mir tut alles weh. Kopf, Schultern, Rücken, Arm."

„Pomfrey hat mir ein ganzes Arsenal an Heiltränken und Salben mitgegeben. Soll ich die Prellungen mit etwas Walwurzsalbe einreiben?"

Melody zögerte. Sie sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, schien alle Für und Wider abzuwägen, nickte dann aber.

„Dann leg dich aufs Bett. Ich komme gleich."

Severus holte die Salbe, die er zusammen mit den anderen Arzneien von Madam Pomfrey auf den Sekretär gestellt hatte. Melody hatte sich das T-Shirt ausgezogen und lag bäuchlings auf dem Bett. Severus verzog das Gesicht, als er die in verschiedenen Grün-, Blau- und Violetttönen gefärbten Prellungen an Schulterblatt, Rippenbogen und Beckenknochen sah. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm etwas von der olivegrünen Paste und schickte sich an, Melodys Schulterblatt einzureiben, doch sie zuckte bei der ersten Berührung zusammen und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Severus hielt sofort inne. „Nicht gut?", fragte er.

„Du hast kalte Hände", hörte er ihre gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Kissen.

„Entschuldigung." Er rieb die Hände aneinander, bis sie etwas wärmer waren und fuhr fort mit dem Eincremen.

„Besser?"

„Hmm."

„Fertig", beschied er schließlich, als er den ganzen Rücken eingerieben hatte. „Sieht übel aus."

„Danke", brummte Melody. „Fürs Einreiben und für die Blumen."

„Gern geschehen", gab ihr Vater zurück und ging ins Bad hinüber, um sich die Hände zu waschen. Melody streifte sich schnell das T-Shirt wieder über und rieb noch etwas Salbe auf ihren rechten Ellbogen. Anschließend rollte sie das rechte Hosenbein hoch. Sie bedachte den Bluterguss auf ihrem Schienbein eines kritischen Blicks und trug auch hier Salbe auf. Ihr Vater stand im Türrahmen und sah ihr zu.

„Ich sehe schrecklich aus", meinte sie zerknirscht.

„Wie eine Farbpalette", antwortete ihr Vater trocken.

Melody verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Den schlimmsten Schlag hat mein Hinterkopf abgekriegt, aber da können wir keine Salbe draufschmieren."

„Ich könnte dir höchstens die Haare wegrasieren, wenn du willst. Dann kannst du Salbe drauf tun."

Melody furchte die Stirn. Meinte er das ernst? Sie warf ihm einen Wage-es-nicht-Blick zu. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Melody war erleichtert, sie grinste.

„Du hättest es mir zugetraut?", fragte er.

„Sicher", antwortete sie freimütig. „Ich bin seit bald fünf Monaten bei dir im Unterricht. Mir reichte eine Woche, um zu lernen, dass du zu allem fähig bist."

„Und obwohl du wusstest, dass ich zu allem fähig bin, hast du es riskiert, mir einen Nasenwachsfluch anzuhexen?", fragte er lauernd.

Melody sah verlegen zu Boden. „Das war nicht allein meine Schuld. Du hast mich provoziert. Du warst richtig gemein, weißt du? Außerdem habe ich dir den Nasenwachsfluch nicht angehext. Ich konnte das gar nicht. Nicht einmal, wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich gewusst wie. Es geschah einfach ... Ich dachte einen Augenblick lang, dass du mich umbringst."

„Das dachte ich im ersten Moment auch", gab ihr Vater trocken zurück und wechselte dann abrupt das Thema: „Hast du Hunger? Lassen wir uns etwas vom Mittagessen bringen?"

Melody nickte. Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass sie Hunger hatte.

Kurz darauf saßen sie einander schweigend am Tisch gegenüber. Melody griff herzhaft zu.

„Du hast Appetit", stellte ihr Vater fest.

Melody nickte, schluckte hinunter und sagte: „Hackbraten gehört zu meinen Lieblingsessen."

„Hackbraten, hm? Und sonst ... Ich meine, was isst du noch gerne?"

„Pizza, die Fajitas bei Shanleys ... Schokolade ..."

„Das hast du definitiv von deiner Mutter", meinte ihr Vater kopfschüttelnd.

Er beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie umständlich das Gemüse zerkleinerte. „Wie geht es deiner rechten Hand? Immer noch kein Gefühl?", erkundigte er sich.

„Gefühl schon ... Es schmerzt bei jeder Bewegung bis ins Schlüsselbein."

„Madam Pomfrey hat mir eine Salbe für deinen Arm mitgegeben . Außerdem solltest du noch" – er langte zum Sekretär hinter sich – „das nehmen." Mit diesen Worten stellte er zwei Phiolen vor sie auf den Tisch. Melody trank ohne zu protestieren, obwohl der eine Heiltrank unheimlich bitter schmeckte.

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Melody hatte viele Fragen, eine unpassender als die andere. Sie hätte zu gerne gefragt, was mit Malfoy geschehen würde und weshalb ihr Vater sich für ihn stark gemacht hatte, aber das Thema schien ihr ein Mienenfeld zu sein, das sie nicht zu betreten wagte. Ein anderes Mienenfeld war die Frage nach den Gründen, weshalb ihr Vater ihre Mutter verlassen hatte. Zudem interessierte sie, wer ihr Vater war, wie er zu seiner gefährlichen Mission als Agent für Dumbledore gekommen war und was diese Aufgabe beinhaltete, aber sie war sich fast sicher, dass sie auf diese Fragen keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Als sie das Schweigen nicht mehr länger aushielt, meinte sie mit Blick aus dem Fenster: „Du hast von hier eine schöne Aussicht."

„Ich mag sie. In klaren Nächten kann man mit etwas Glück die Einhörner am Waldrand beobachten."

„Die würde ich gerne einmal aus der Nähe sehen", meinte Melody sehnsuchtsvoll. „Sie müssen wunderschön sein."

„Das sind sie."

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, lehnte sich Melody erschöpft zurück. Ihr Vater stand auf und nahm ein Buch aus einem der zahllosen Bücherregale, die praktisch die gesamten Wände des Wohnzimmers einnahmen.

„Wow", meinte Melody. „Du hast viele Bücher. Hast du sie alle gelesen?"

„Fast alle. Hier ... _Begegnungen mit magischen Tieren_, darin findest du die Einhörner, falls sie dich interessieren."

Melody nahm das Buch in die Hand und begann darin zu blättern. „Danke", sagte sie, als sie wieder aufblickte. „Und die anderen Bücher, darf ich mir die auch ansehen?"

Ihr Vater überlegte einen Augenblick und erwiderte schließlich: „Professor Sprout hat mir erzählt, dass du dich für magische Pflanzen und Heilkräuter interessierst. Dann wirst du dort drüben an der Wand neben dem Kamin bestimmt etwas finden. Diese Bücher hier drüben" – er deutete auf eine Glasvitrine – „sind nicht für dich!"

„Was sind das für welche?"

„Tief schwarze Magie", antwortete Snape und seine Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Allein das Lesen kann einen unbedarften Leser das Leben kosten. Du bleibst von der Vitrine fern, verstanden?"

Melody spürte einen kalten Schauer und nickte hastig. Sie legte sich mit dem Buch auf die Couch und begann zu lesen, gab allerdings nach einer Viertelstunde bereits wieder auf, weil das Lesen ihre latenten Kopfschmerzen verstärkte. Sie beschränkte sich darauf, die Bilder zu betrachten. Auch nach fünf Monaten in der Zauberwelt faszinierten sie die bewegten Zauberbilder immer noch.

Ihr Vater hatte sich einen Stapel Schülerarbeiten aus dem Büro geholt und saß am Tisch. Ab und zu knurrte oder schnaubte er beim Korrigieren unwillig und tauchte schwungvoll die Feder in die rote Tinte. Melody beobachtete ihn verstohlen über den Rand des Buches hinweg. Sie hatte schon einige von ihm korrigierte Arbeiten in der Hand gehalten. Aber sie hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass sie einmal hier liegen und ihn dabei beobachten würde, wie er die allseits gefürchteten, verletzenden Kommentare unter die Arbeiten seiner Schüler schrieb. _Wenn das meine Mitschüler wüssten_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und sie versteckte ihr Gesicht rasch wieder hinter dem Buch.

Nach dem Abendessen, bei dem Melody kaum noch sitzen konnte, trug ihr Vater noch einmal Walwurzsalbe auf ihren Rücken auf und rieb ihren rechten Arm mit der speziellen Tinktur, die ihm Madam Pomfrey mitgegeben hatte, ein. Während er den Salbentiegel wieder verschloss, bewegte Melody probehalber ihre Finger und schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Es kribbelte, und sie hatte kaum Gefühl in den Fingerkuppen. Ob ihre Hand wirklich wieder besser würde? Und was, wenn nicht? Wenn sie jetzt nie mehr Gitarre spielen konnte? Oder die Kopfschmerzen nicht mehr weggingen? Oder wenn sie nie mehr ruhig schlafen konnte?

Sie musste an Malfoy denken und ihr wurde eiskalt. Es würde sich nicht vermeiden lassen, ihm zu begegnen, wenn sie wieder mit dem Unterricht beginnen würde. Hoffentlich verlor sie nicht die Beherrschung und brach in Weinen aus, wenn sie ihn sah. Er hätte sicher Freude daran! Wahrscheinlich war er stolz auf das, was er gemacht hatte. Für ihn hatte der Vorfall keinerlei Konsequenzen. Für sie schon. Viele! Sie wäre beinahe gestorben. Wenn ihr Vater nicht gewesen wäre und ohne zu zögern sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel gesetzt hätte, sie hätte nicht überlebt.

Severus stellte die Heiltinktur für den Arm auf den Nachttisch. Melody schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie stand starr da und blickte irgendwohin, als sähe sie etwas, was hinter den dicken Steinmauern lauerte. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich hastig um und sah ihn mit großen, funkelnden Augen an.

„Was?" fragte er etwas unwirsch, weil er ihren verstörenden Blick nicht deuten konnte.

„Danke!", sagte sie schlicht. „Danke!" Dann umarmte sie ihn ganz fest. Severus erschrak. Einem ersten Impuls folgend wollte er zurückweichen.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet", nuschelte Melody irgendwo auf Höhe seiner Brust. Severus wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Er strich ihr über die Haare, und der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seinen Mund. Er fühlte sich seit dem _animae iunctae_ lebendiger als je zuvor, als trüge er seither einen kleinen Teil von ihr, von ihrer Spontaneität und ihrer unschuldigen Neugier in sich. Ihre Offenheit entwaffnete ihn. Er gab ihr einen gehauchten Kuss auf den Scheitel, löste ihre Arme und verließ das Zimmer.

Er hatte es sich gerade auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht und war in eine Zeitschrift vertieft, als Melody im Pyjama ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam. Sie blieb zaghaft stehen. Er blickte auf und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Melody lachte nervös und zog ihrerseits eine Augenbraue hoch. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und streckte ihm den Discman hin.

„Meinst du, du kannst das zum Funktionieren bringen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Severus drehte das Gerät hin und her und fuhr prüfend mit seinem Zauberstab darüber. Melody beobachtete ihn gespannt. Dann reichte sie ihm die CD. „Ich habe mich noch nicht getraut, Matthew zu schreiben. Er möchte sicher wissen, wie mir die Aufnahme gefällt, aber ich konnte sie ja noch gar nicht anhören."

„Ich werde es mir anschauen", versprach Severus und legte das Gerät auf den Couchtisch. Melody lächelte und gähnte herzhaft.

„Du solltest schlafen gehen", bemerkte er.

„Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht."

„Das hast du in Bawburgh schon gesagt. Willst du aus Prinzip nicht schlafen, wenn du es offensichtlich nötig hast?"

„Es gibt vieles, was dagegen spricht, schlafen zu gehen", antwortete sie vage.

Severus betrachtete sie erneut mit skeptisch hochgezogener Braue. „Und was spricht dagegen?", fragte er langsam.

„Ich träume, wenn ich schlafe. In den letzten Nächten eigentlich nur Schreckliches. Ich fürchte mich vor dem Schlafen ... Und außerdem sitzt du gerade auf meinem Bett."

„Das ist nicht _dein_ Bett, das ist _meine_ Couch."

„Schon, aber ..."

„Du kannst im Bett schlafen. Da ist mehr als genug Platz."

Melody nickte müde. Dann legte sie die CD neben den Discman auf den Couchtisch und stand auf. „Dann gute Nacht ..."

Severus blickte ihr nach. Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihr einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf verabreichen sollte, sah dann aber davon ab und wandte sich wieder dem CD-Player zu. Es war nicht allzu schwierig, diese Muggel-Geräte mit Magie statt Strom zum Laufen zu bringen. Er mochte sie nur prinzipiell nicht.

Melody legte sich ins Bett und zog die Decke bis zum Nasenspitz hoch. Sie schloss die Augen und lauschte, aber abgesehen vom gelegentlichen Knacken des Feuers im Kamin war kein Geräusch zu hören. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, rollte sich zusammen und schlief wider Erwarten sehr bald ein. Sie schlief anfangs ruhig und fest, bis sie zu träumen begann ... Mit hartnäckiger Zuverlässigkeit schlich sich die Schlange in ihren Schlaf. Mit feurigen, gelben Augenschlitzen und aufgesperrtem Maul. Mit nach hinten gebogenen Giftzähnen und gespaltener Zunge. Sie glitt lauernd um Melody herum, immer im Kreis und immer näher heran, bis Melody schwindlig wurde. Panische Angst schwappte wie Lava durch ihr Nervensystem und ließ sie erstarren. Dann schnellte die Schlange vor und senkte ihr die Zähne mitten ins Gesicht. Melody schrie.

Severus fuhr elektrisiert aus dem Schlaf hoch. Jemand hatte geschrien. Jemand war in Lebensgefahr! Er packte den Zauberstab, der immer bereit lag. „Lumos", rief er und blickte sich nach einem möglichen Feind um, bis er merkte, dass seine Tochter schrie.

„Melody!" Er ließ den Zauberstab fallen und packte sie an den Armen. „Melody! Wach auf." Er schüttelte sie grob, bis sie die Augen öffnete und ihn mit offenem Mund völlig entgeistert anstarrte. Sie keuchte erschrocken.

„Atmen, Melody", sagte er so ruhig er konnte. „Einatmen, ausatmen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dir kann hier nichts passieren."

Melody holte Luft. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Erstarrung von ihr abfiel und sie ausatmete. Sie sank regelrecht in sich zusammen und zitterte. Severus sah sie beunruhigt an. Seine Stirnfalte vertiefte sich, als er ihr die Hand auf die Stirn legte. „Du hast Fieber", stellte er fest. „Ich gebe dir etwas dagegen."

Als er Anstalten machte aufzustehen, schlossen sich ihre Finger um sein Handgelenk, und sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Geh nicht weg!"

Sie zog die Knie an und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. Sie glitzerten im Schein, den das Kaminfeuer durch die Türe warf. Als sie blinzelte, stahl sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und zog eine Spur über ihre Wange. Eine zweite Träne hing ihr in den Wimpern.

Severus beobachtete sie abwartend.

Melody biss auf die Lippen. Eine Weile saß sie reglos da, dann schluckte sie und holte Luft. Severus konnte die Abdrücke ihrer Zähne auf der Unterlippe sehen.

„Die Schlange ... sie kommt, sobald ich schlafe. Ich sehe ihre Augen, die schwarzen, geschlitzten Pupillen in den gelben ... Augen. Ich sehe ihr auf– aufgerissenes Maul mit den ge– gebogenen Zähnen. Sie lauert immer irgendwo. Sie ver– folgt mich. Sie ist so, so ... so groß, sie ist riesig. Und plötzlich fä– fällt sie über mich her und beisst zu." Ihre Stimme erstarb. Sie keuchte, als bekäme sie keine Luft mehr, dann ließ sie sein Handgelenk los und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

Severus fühlte sich gerade, als könnte er selber nicht mehr atmen. „Ist ja gut, ist ja gut ... Melody, beruhige dich. Ganz ruhig", sprach er mit sanfter Stimme auf sie ein. „Hier gibt es keine Schlange. Dir passiert hier nichts. Du hast nur geträumt."

Er zog sie an sich und legte die Arme um sie. _Nur geträumt!_, dachte er bitter. Er wusste, wie mächtig Träume sein konnten. Melody drückte sich an ihn und begann haltlos zu schluchzen. Er hielt sie fest und wartete, dass sie sich beruhigte.

Schließlich begann sie stockend von dem Traum zu erzählen, der sie in der Nacht zuvor aufgeschreckt und hier in den Kerker hinuntergetrieben hatte: von Malfoy und Hanna und Tom, der tot auf dem Boden lag und sich plötzlich in eine Schlange verwandelte.

„Die Bilder verfolgen mich", flüsterte sie. „Ich träume ständig davon, wie Tom dort auf dem Boden lag und sich schreiend wälzte, und wie Hanna kopfüber im Wohnzimmer in der Luft hing, schluchzend und unnatürlich in die Länge gezogen. Und die drei vermummten Gestalten, die darum herum standen und lachten. Und ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte nicht ... Es geschah einfach nichts. Ich konnte nichts geschehen lassen. Ich rannte weg und ließ sie im Stich ... Manchmal sehe ich im Traum das grüne Zeichen über dem Haus, diesen Totenkopf und die Schlange, und ich sehe die Flammen aus dem Dach schlagen und stelle mir vor, dass sie da vielleicht noch gelebt haben und bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt sind. Und ich kauerte nur hinter einem Busch und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Warum bin ich nicht zum Haus zurück gelaufen? Ich hätte nachschauen müssen. Vielleicht hätte ich sie retten können. Ich hätte sie retten müssen. Ich hätte irgendwas tun müssen! Irgendwas! Irgendwas ..."

Severus spürte einen Stich in der Brust. Dieselben Gedanken hatte er sich seit jenem Tag, an dem Liz' Eltern von Todessern ermordet worden waren, tausend Mal gemacht. Warum hatte er gezögert? Warum war er nicht auf der Stelle zu ihrem Haus nach Bawburgh appariert, als er erfuhr, dass sie in Gefahr waren? Warum hatte er sich nicht persönlich vergewissert, dass sie in Sicherheit waren? Er wusste, er würde es sich nie verzeihen können, dass er in jenem Moment den Mut nicht gehabt hatte hinzugehen und nach ihnen zu schauen ...

Von seinen eigenen, seit Jahren nagenden Schuldgefühlen übermannt, packte Severus Melody gröber an den Schultern, als er beabsichtigt hatte, und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Melody, du hörst mir jetzt zu. Es ist _nicht deine Schuld_! Was auch immer geschehen ist und du gemacht oder nicht gemacht hast, du kannst nichts dafür, dass Hanna und Tom umgebracht worden sind. _Nichts_, hörst du mich?"

Melody wollte wegblicken, aber Severus' Augen hielten ihre unerbittlich fest. „Glaub mir, du hättest nichts tun können für Hanna und Tom. Das waren drei erwachsene Todesser, ein Killertrupp. Verstehst du denn nicht? Es ist ein Wunder, dass du das Haus lebend verlassen konntest. Hanna und Tom hättest du nicht helfen können."

„Aber –"

„Melody! Es. Ist. Nicht. Deine. Schuld! Du kannst nichts dafür. Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Vielleicht hätte ich –"

„NEIN!" Severus brüllte sie so laut an, dass Melody heftig zusammenzuckte. Seine Augen blitzten, ihre waren angstgeweitet.

„Entschuldige", beeilte er sich zu sagen. Und nach einer Ewigkeit, in der sie einander mit angehaltenem Atem in die Augen schauten, wiederholte er noch einmal leise: „Du kannst nichts dafür, Melody. Dich trifft absolut keine Schuld."

Melody nickte langsam.

„Soll ich dir einen Trank holen, damit du heute Nacht keine weiteren Albträume mehr hast?"

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und fuhr sich mit den Händen erschöpft übers Gesicht. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir?"

„Ich war schon vorher da", antwortete er ruhig. Er streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und machte es sich wieder bequem.

Seine Tochter seufzte müde. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und schmiegte sich an ihn. Er strich ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken, bis er spürte, dass die Anspannung allmählich von ihr abfiel.

Severus konnte lange nicht mehr einschlafen. Er traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, weil er seine Tochter nicht aufwecken wollte, und lauschte regungslos ihren regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Er hatte vorhin ihre panische Angst gefühlt, als wäre es seine eigene. Sein Puls raste noch immer. Er spürte seine Jahre alte, drückende Schuld, seine ohnmächtige Wut gegenüber den Dingen, die er nicht mehr ändern konnte, seinen Hass auf sich selber für alles, was er getan hatte, für die vielen falschen Entscheidungen in seinem Leben ... Falsche Entscheidungen hatten seinen Lebensweg gepflastert, so schien es ihm. Und er hatte sie teuer bezahlt, jede einzelne. Er hatte das Wertvollste verloren, was er je hatte: Liz. Und seine Selbstachtung.

Er hatte sich seither bemüht, niemandem Anlass zu geben, ihn zu mögen, niemanden so nahe an sich herankommen zu lassen, als dass sie hätten sehen können, wer er war und wie sehr er sich selber verachtete für seine Vergangenheit. Niemanden! Aber Melody hatte sich ohne es selber zu merken in den letzten Monaten in seine Gedanken und Gefühle geschlichen. Er hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen, als sie vor vier Tagen nach Luft rang und um ihr Leben kämpfte. Es war eine der wenigen guten und richtigen Entscheidungen seines Lebens gewesen.

Und jetzt? Wie weiter? Melody war so nahe an ihn herangekommen: Würde sie ihn durchschauen? Würde sie herausfinden, wer – oder was – er gewesen war? Was er alles getan hatte? Die Vorstellung jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Er zog sie noch etwas enger an sich. Er würde sie nie mehr hergeben. Er hätte sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er noch einmal eine solche Chance bekäme. Es war mehr als er verdient hatte. Und dieses Mal würde er keine Fehler mehr machen. Keinen einzigen. Er würde seine Tochter beschützen, mit seinem Leben verteidigen, ihr alles beibringen, was sie wissen und können musste, und er würde dafür kämpfen, dass die Welt, in die sie hineingeboren worden war und die ihr bereits in dreizehn Jahren soviel genommen hatte, ihr eine sichere und glückliche Zukunft bieten konnte. Das würde seine Schuld etwas mindern und den Fehlern seiner Vergangenheit wenigstens einen gewissen Sinn abringen.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Kapitel / Ein neues Kapitel**

Als Melody erwachte, schlief ihr Vater noch. Sie schlich ins Wohnzimmer und wanderte zuerst etwas ziellos vor den Bücherregalen hin und her, bis ihr ein Einfall kam. Sie ging zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief leise, um ihren Vater nicht zu wecken: „Bilbo?"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Hauself mit eine Plopp vor ihr auftauchte. Sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob das wirklich funktionieren würde.

„Miss wünscht?", rief er mit seiner quiekenden Stimme.

„Pst", gab Melody zur Antwort. „Professor Snape schläft noch. Kannst du mir bitte meine Gitarre bringen?"

„Wie Miss –"

„Halt, Bilbo, warte. Hör zu: sei vorsichtig. Gitarren sind sehr empfindlich. Nicht dass sie irgendwo in einem Kamin Schaden nimmt."

„Selbstverständlich, Miss. Bilbo klettert nicht durch Kamine. Er auf Gitarre von Miss aufpasst", versprach der Elf mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und verschwand.

Als Severus erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Er stand leise auf und blieb in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen. Melody saß auf der Couch und hatte die Gitarre vor sich. Sie spielte eine Melodie, brach aber plötzlich mit einem Seufzen ab und ließ ihre Hand sinken. Einen Augenblick saß sie reglos da und starrte vor sich auf den Tisch, dann begann sie, mit ihrer linken Hand einen Rhythmus auf den Gitarrenkörper zu klopfen und summte selbstvergessen vor sich hin.

Severus stand nur da und hörte fasziniert zu. Eine große Wärme breitete sich beim Klang ihrer Stimme in ihm aus. Das war Liz' Tochter, zweifellos! Die Haare. Das Gesicht. Die Stimme. Und die Musik! Und es war auch seine Tochter. _Seine Tochter_. Sie blickte auf und sah ihn mit riesengroßen Augen an – und lächelte. Und in diesen Augen lag soviel Wärme und Liebe, soviel Vertrauen, dass Severus beinahe rechtsumkehrt gemacht hätte. Er schluckte leer.

„Guten Morgen", sagte er und merkte, dass seine Stimme heiser klang.

„Guten Morgen", antwortete sie.

„Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte er mit Blick auf ihre rechte Hand.

Sie nickte und biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Sing noch etwas", bat er sie und setzte sich in den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

Melody öffnete den Mund, zögerte einen Moment und begann zu singen. Sie spielte dazu und gab sich Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihre Hand dabei schmerzte.

Als der letzte Akkord verklungen war, schwiegen beide ein Weile, dann meinte Severus: „Das Lied ist auf der CD."

„Du hast sie dir angehört?", fragte Melody überrascht. „Dann funktioniert das Gerät?"

„Ja, ich habe es etwas ... modifiziert. Jetzt läuft es. Auch ohne Kopfhörer."

Es war ein wundervoller Tag, fand Melody. Vom Wetter abgesehen, aber das spielte für sie keine Rolle. Nach dem Frühstück überredete ihr Vater sie zu einem Spaziergang im Regen. Er fand, etwas frische Luft und Bewegung würden ihr gut tun. Sie traute sich kaum aus dem Wohnzimmer, aber er versicherte ihr, dass sein modifizierter Nichtbeachtungszauber ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen hatte. Trotzdem zuckte sie zusammen, als in der Eingangshalle ein paar Schüler an ihnen vorüber eilten. Sie war froh, als sie wieder im sicheren Wohnzimmer waren und ihr Vater ein altes Schachbrett mit kunstvoll gearbeiteten Bronzefiguren hervorholte. Er zeigte ihr, wie sie den CD-Player mit dem Zauberstab bedienen konnte. Sie schaute ihm, auf einem Hocker sitzend, fasziniert dabei zu, wie er das Veritaserum weiterbraute. Und sie durfte mit ihm einen Schrumpftrank brauen, den sie gleich ausprobierten. Natürlich nur, weil ihr Vater auch das Gegenmittel vorrätig hatte. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich.

Ja, es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Verflogen die Unsicherheit, die Bedenken. Melody fühlte sich wohl hier, so als hätte ein kleiner Teil von ihr, den sie bisher noch nicht gekannt hatte, schon lange hier gelebt ...

Minerva McGonagall bot sich ein außergewöhnliches Bild, als sie am Sonntagabend in den Kerker hinunter stieg, um ihre Gryffindorschülerin abzuholen und in den Krankenflügel zurückzubringen. Ihr jahrelanger Lehrerkollege Severus Snape, bekannt als missmutiger, fieser Schülerschreck, saß auf seiner Couch in eine Zeitschrift vertieft, während seine Tochter, den Kopf auf seinem Schoss, neben ihm schlief.

Severus steckte den Zauberstab, mit dem er die Türe geöffnet hatte, wieder ein und legte den Finger auf die Lippen. Minerva zog die Türe hinter sich zu und setzte sich den beiden gegenüber in den Sessel. Sie sah ihren Kollegen schmunzelnd an.

„Was?", knurrte er etwas ungehalten.

„Severus, du überraschst mich", antwortete Minerva ebenso leise.

Severus' Stirnfalte zog sich zusammen. Machte sie sich über ihn lustig? „Sie war müde."

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Es braucht nicht viel, dann kriegt sie Kopfschmerzen, und sie wird schnell müde, aber das sollte mit der Zeit besser werden. Das Gift ist noch im Körper und wird erst allmählich abgebaut."

„Hat sie noch Fieber?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr. In der Nacht hatte sie Fieber ..." Severus überlegte, ob er die Albträume erwähnen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Mit sichtlichem Widerstreben meinte er: „Ich weck sie dann mal."

Er schüttelte seine Tochter sanft. „Melody?"

Sie öffnete die Augen, drehte den Kopf und sah ihn müde an.

„Professor McGonagall ist hier. Sie bringt dich zurück in den Krankenflügel."

Rasch setzte sich Melody auf. „Schon?"

Severus nickte und stand auf. „Du hast deine Tasche gepackt?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann zeige ich dir einen einfachen Packzauber. Komm."

„Wir nehmen das schulinterne Flohnetzwerk in den Krankenflügel", erklärte Minerva und trat an den Kamin. „Komm, Melody."

Melody sah ihren Vater an. Er nickte ihr ungeduldig zu. „Na los, geh schon. Pomfrey dreht mir sonst den Hals um. Wenn du willst ... Du kannst gerne nächstes Wochenende wieder kommen."

Melody stand unschlüssig da. Wie verabschiedete man sich von jemandem, den man kaum kannte und der einem trotzdem zutiefst vertraut schien? Kurz entschlossen stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihr Vater schien einen Moment völlig perplex, zog sie dann aber mit einem tiefen Seufzer in die Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Dann ließ er sie rasch los, nickte McGonagall zu und wandte sich ab.

McGonagall sah Melody lächelnd an, während diese im Krankenflügel ins Bett schlüpfte. Pomfrey kam sofort und begann, sie zu untersuchen, als wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass ihr nach diesem entbehrungsreichen Wochenende auch sicher nichts fehlte. Sie schien geradezu enttäuscht zu sein, als sie merkte, dass Melody nicht kränker war als am Freitagabend, und ging zu zwei Schülerinnen, die etwas weiter weg hustend in ihren Betten lagen. „Magische Influenza", erklärte sie McGonagall knapp.

Diese konnte ihre Neugier nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Wie geht es dir, Melody? Wie war das Wochenende?"

„Schön. Wir waren sogar draußen?"

„Ihr wart draußen? Bei dem Wetter?"

„Heute Vormittag, ja. Belegt mit einem Wärmezauber, einem Windschild-, einem Regenabweisungs- und einem Nichtbeachtungszauber."

McGonagall musste lachen. „Dann hat dein Vater ja gut auf dich aufgepasst."

„Ja, er war sehr ... führsorglich. Wir haben zusammen Schach gespielt, Musik gehört und einen Zaubertrank gebraut. Und als ich müde war, hat er mir vorgelesen."

„Er hat ... Wie bitte?"

„Er hat mir etwas vorgelesen. Einen Artikel aus einer Zeitschrift. Eine Debatte über die Verwendung von Eibenharz für halluzinogene Zaubertränke. Dabei bin ich eingeschlafen."

„Das glaube ich dir gerne", antwortete McGonagall mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem Schmunzeln. Nein, das hätte sie beim allerbesten Willen nicht von Severus Snape gedacht. Wie man sich in einem Menschen doch täuschen konnte. Oder was Kinder so alles aus einem herauszuholen im Stande waren!

Als Severus Snape nach dem Abendessen in der Grossen Halle in den Kerker hinunterstieg, ging er als erstes in sein Labor, um nach dem Veritaserum zu sehen. Er füllte den Schrumpftrank, den er am Nachmittag mit Melody gebraut hatte und der inzwischen ausgekühlt war, in eine Flasche ab. Den Zaubertrank würde er mit den Erstklässlern am nächsten Tag brauen. Im Büro legte er bereit, was er für die Unterrichtslektionen am Montag brauchte, dann ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer, schenkte sich ein Glas Elfenwein ein und widmete sich erneut dem Artikel über Eibenharz. Doch richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen ... leer. Als fehlte etwas. Die vielen Gedanken, die er sich am Samstagmorgen gemacht hatte: sie waren unnötig gewesen. Melody hatte sich an diesem Wochenende in sein Leben eingefügt wie ein Puzzleteil, das gefehlt hatte. Er hatte in keinem Moment das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn störte. Sie war einfach da gewesen, als hätte sie schon immer dazu gehört.

„Hallo Hermine." Melody legt das Buch zur Seite, als ihre Freundin den Krankenflügel betrat.

Hermine setzte sich ans Bett. „Hallo, wie geht's? Ich wollte dich gestern besuchen, aber Madam Pomfrey sagte, du seiest über das Wochenende zu deinem Vater gereist."

Melody grinste. „Naja, weit reisen musste ich nicht."

„Du warst wirklich das ganze Wochenende im Kerker?" Hermine sah Melody ungläubig an. „Von allen Orten, an denen man das Wochenende verbringen könnte, wäre das einer der allerletzten, den ich auswählen würde."

Melody grinste und meinte herausfordernd: „Wir haben zusammen Veritaserum gebraut."

„Was? Im Ernst? Du durftest mithelfen?"

„Ha, jetzt wirst du neidisch!", kicherte Melody. „Ich fühlte mich nicht fit, deshalb habe ich nur zugeschaut. Nächstes Wochenende wird der Trank fertig."

„Wow, beim Veritaserum-Brauen wäre ich schon gerne einmal dabei."

„Ich kann meine Vater ja fragen", neckte Melody. „_Papa, darf ich nächstes Wochenende eine Freundin mit nach Hause bringen?"_

Hermine und Melody lachten so laut, dass Madam Pomfrey sie bat, etwas Rücksicht auf die beiden Grippekranken zu nehmen .

„Du kannst ziemlich sarkastisch sein", bemerkte Hermine, als Pomfrey sich wieder entfernt hatte. „Das ist mir bisher gar nicht aufgefallen."

„Tja, das soll in der Familie liegen."

Hermine wurde wieder ernst. „Dann war das Wochenende gut?"

„Ja. Es war schön. Ein bisschen surreal, zugegeben," – sie kicherte wieder – „Aber ich fühlte mich wohl. Am richtigen Ort ... Weißt du, ich habe so lange davon geträumt, meinem Vater zu begegnen. Jetzt habe ich ihn endlich gefunden. Und ich glaube, er mag mich. Und er tut mir gut. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach ... überwältigend. Kannst du das verstehen?"

Hermine konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand ein Wochenende im Kerker bei Snape genießen konnte oder es sogar als überwältigend bezeichnen würde, aber sie nickte.

„Musst du noch lange im Krankenflügel bleiben?"

„Madam Pomfrey sagt, sie lässt mich erst gehen, wenn die Kopfschmerzen ganz abgeklungen sind. Ende Woche vielleicht."

„Und das Wochenende? Bist du ..."

„Da darf ich mithelfen, das Veritaserum fertig zu stellen."

„Hat Professor Snape ... hat dein Vater gesagt, du darfst wieder kommen?"

„Er hat mich eingeladen. Hat gefragt, ob ich Lust hätte zu kommen."

„Wow!" Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sprechen wir von demselben Mann?"

Die beiden kicherten haltlos.

Als sie sich erholt hatte, meinte Melody: „Ich bin froh, dass ich mit dir darüber sprechen kann, Hermine. Das Gefühl, die Tochter des unbeliebtesten Lehrers in ganz Hogwarts zu sein, ist gewöhnungsbedürftig, zumal ich ihn mag. Ja, ich habe das Wochenende genossen und ich freue mich auf das nächste. Ich vermisse ihn."

„Ich kann das, mal von der Person abgesehen, irgendwie verstehen", antwortete Hermine. „Und ich verspreche dir, ich gebe mir Mühe, das alles ohne Vorurteile zu betrachten."

Als Hermine gegangen war, setzte Melody die Kopfhörer auf und vertiefte sich in Matthews Musik. Sie vermisste ihn. Wie gerne hätte sie mit ihm all diese Gedanken und Gefühle geteilt, die in den letzten Tagen auf sie eingeprasselt waren.

Sie bat Madam Pomfrey um Pergament, Feder und Tinte und versuchte, Matthew einen Brief zu schreiben. Sie entschuldigte sich, dass sie bisher nicht hatte schreiben können – viel Arbeit an der Schule – und dass sie ihn, Patrick und Marietta vermisste und ihr seine Musik gefiel – das wusste er beides. Und sonst? Was sollte sie ihm schreiben? Dass sie von einer Schlange gebissen worden und beinahe gestorben war? Dass sie ihren Vater kennen gelernt hatte und er sie mit einem komplizierten Zauber vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte? Dass sie mit ihm am Wochenende einen Schrumpftrank gebraut hatte? Es gab so vieles, was sie ihm gerne geschrieben hätte. So vieles, was ihr auf der Seele brannte, was sie aber nicht schreiben durfte. Und so blieb es bei einem kurzen Brief mit einigen unverfänglichen Belanglosigkeiten und vielen nicht ausgeschriebenen Gedanken und Gefühlen.

Melody saß lange da und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, den Brief in den Händen. Dann kam ihr eine Idee.

„Madam Pomfrey?"

Die Schulheilerin kam fragend ans Bett. „Brauchen Sie etwas, Miss Rohan?"

„Vielleicht können Sie mir helfen. Ich möchte etwas zaubern. Ich möchte einen Schmetterling in den Brief malen, der beim Öffnen davonfliegt. Geht das?"

Als Madam Pomfrey sie erstaunt ansah, fügte sie erklärend an: „Wie die Brosche von Malfoy, die sich in eine Schlange" – es schüttelte sie – „verwandelt hat, als ... als ich sie berührte."

Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Das geht. Sie wollen wissen, wie man das macht?"

Melody nickte.

Madam Pomfrey zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Sie malen den Schmetterling. Wie Sie ihn in einen lebenden Schmetterling verwandeln können, haben Sie bei Professor McGonagall inzwischen gelernt, oder?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Dann brauchen Sie noch einen Zauberspruch, der Ihren Verwandlungszauber speichert, den _Conservate incantatem_. Zudem müssen Sie eine Handlung oder einen Zeitpunkt festlegen, die oder der den Zauber auslöst und an den Sie Ihren Speicher- und den darin enthaltenen Verwandlungszauber knüpfen. Kriegen Sie das hin?" Melody schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

„Dann üben Sie den Speicherzauber. Der Zauber funktioniert wie eine Klammer: Sie sprechen ihn, anschließend führen Sie den Zauber durch, den Sie speichern möchten, und zum Schluss sprechen Sie noch einmal den Speicherzauber."

„Und wie merke ich, ob der Speicherzauber funktioniert hat?"

„Wenn der Schmetterling fortfliegt, hat der Zauber nicht funktioniert", stellte Madam Pomfrey schmunzelnd fest. Sie zeigte Melody, wie sie mit dem Zauberstab eine Klammerbewegung durchführen musste. „Ich muss noch nach den anderen beiden Patientinnen sehen und ihnen ihren Heiltrank verabreichen, danach zeige ich Ihnen den letzten Zauber."

Den Speicherzauber hatte Melody nach einigem Üben im Griff. Danach vertrieb sie sich die Zeit damit, Schmetterlinge zu malen und durch den Krankenflügel fliegen zu lassen, bis Madam Pomfrey zurückkam und bemerkte: „Es ist nicht die geeignete Jahreszeit für Schmetterlinge, Miss Rohan."

Melody setzte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht auf und Madam Pomfrey lächelte: „Also, wenden wir uns unserem _Projekt_ zu. Der Schmetterling soll demnach beim Öffnen aus dem Brief flattern?"

„Ja, so habe ich mir das vorgestellt."

„Eine hübsche Idee", meinte Madam Pomfrey lächelnd. „Wem schreiben Sie denn?"

Melody wurde rot. „Einem Freund."

Der Zauber funktionierte nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten wunderbar. Melody probierte ihn mehrmals aus und zeigte ihn Hermine, als diese sie am übernächsten Tag wieder besuchte.

„Könntest du den Brief für mich zur Eulerei bringen ?"

„Sicher."

„Meinst du, es ist möglich, dass die Eule den Brief in den Briefkasten wirft? Es sind Muggel, die würden wohl erschrecken, wenn eine Eule an ihre Scheibe klopft."

„Ich werde es der Eule ausrichten. Das ist kein Problem", versicherte Hermine.

Melody musste bis Freitagabend im Krankenflügel bleiben und wurde von Madam Pomfrey mit der Ermahnung in das Flohnetzwerk entlassen, es ruhig zu nehmen und sich zu melden, falls die Kopfschmerzen wieder auftreten sollten.

Das Wochenende war trüb, nass und kalt, aber das war Melody gerade recht. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar aufgehoben im Kerker. Sie lag in eine warme Decke gehüllt auf der Couch vor dem prasselnden Feuer und versuchte halbherzig, Schulstoff aufzuarbeiten.

Die Endphase des Veritaserum-Brauen war spannend. Melody schaute atemlos zu, wie der Trank in rascher Folge sämtliche Regenbogenfarben annahm, bis er schließlich absolut farblos wurde.

Severus beobachtete mit Freude, wie fasziniert seine Tochter die atemberaubenden Farbveränderungen des Veritaserums bestaunte. Als das Elixier in eine kleine Phiole abgefüllt vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag, lachte sie. „Wenn ich das Hermine erzähle, wird sie neidisch."

„Granger?", fragte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn und einem misstrauischen Unterton.

„Ich konnte sie kaum davon abhalten mitzukommen", grinste Melody.

„Untersteh dich, sie einzuladen!", knurrte Severus kühl, bevor er merkte, dass Melody Spaß machte.

Sie lachte. „Glaub mir, kein Schüler, der einigermaßen bei Verstand ist, würde freiwillig ein Wochenende mit dir verbringen."

„So?", war die kalte Antwort. „Und weshalb bist _du_ hier?"

„Du hast mich doch eingeladen."

„Du bist hier, weil ich dich eingeladen habe?"

„Nein. Ich meine Ja. Ich hätte mich nicht getraut zu fragen, ob ich kommen darf. Ich möchte nicht stören ... Ich habe mich gefreut, dass du mich eingeladen hast."

„Wieso?"

„Wieso?" – sie schien die Frage für ziemlich seltsam zu halten – „Na, weil ..." – sie schluckte und suchte nach Worten – „Weil ich dich vermisst habe."

Severus sah sie perplex an. „Vermisst?", fragte er ungläubig. Beinahe hätte er die Phiole fallen lassen, die er gerade in der Vitrine versorgen wollte.

„Ja", antwortete Melody und holte tief Luft, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Ich habe dich viele Jahre lang vermisst ..."

Severus sah seiner Tochter in die nachtschwarzen Augen. _Dreizehn Jahre, neun Monate und 29 Tage_ las er darin. Sie hielt seinem Blick ruhig stand und ließ ihn darin lesen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihn jemals jemand vermisst hatte, seit Liz damals verschwunden war. Seine Mutter? Vielleicht, als er noch klein war, später wohl nicht mehr. Sein Vater? Kaum. Er verzog das Gesicht in bitterer Erinnerung.

Und nun stand ein dreizehnjähriger Teenager vor ihm und sagte ihm ins Gesicht, dass sie ihn vermisst hatte, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten bewusst zu sein, wie sehr sie ihn damit aus dem Konzept brachte. Er war kein Mensch, den man vermisste. Er ließ niemanden nahe genug an sich heran, als dass ihn jemand vermissen konnte.

Severus runzelte unwillig die Stirn: Er würde sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen müssen, vermisst zu werden ... Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann war es nicht das schlechteste Gefühl. Er lächelte und wandte sich schnell ab, um das Veritaserum zu verstauen und die Arbeitsfläche zu reinigen.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Kapitel / Okklumentik**

Er musste Melody dringend in Okklumentik unterrichten, dachte Severus Snape, während er die Erstklässler beim Brauen des Stärkungstranks beobachtete. Melody hatte gerade von ihrem Kessel aufgeblickt und ihn angeschaut, und man brauchte wahrlich kein Legilimentiker zu sein, um in ihren Augen wie in einem Buch zu lesen. Das durfte nicht sein. Sie hatte zwar eben erst den Krankenflügel verlassen und den Unterricht wieder aufgenommen, doch Okklumentikstunden waren dringend nötig.

„Miss Rohan, ich möchte Sie nach der Stunde sprechen", sagte er deshalb, und es klang so barsch und kühl wie immer.

Nach Ende der Stunde trat Melody ans Lehrerpult.

„Sir?"

„Miss Rohan ..." Ihr Vater blickte von seinen Unterlagen auf. „Sie haben in den letzten zehn Tagen einiges verpasst. Wie gedenken Sie das aufzuarbeiten?"

„Ich ..." Melody wusste wirklich nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Diese Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Da mischte sich Mariah ein. „Professor Snape, wir haben Melody über den Unterrichtsstoff informiert. Sie kann auch –"

„Miss Duncan", schnaubte dieser ärgerlich. „Verschwinden Sie! Miss Rohan kann für sich selber sprechen."

Mariah beeilte sich, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen, und auf einen Wink von Severus' Zauberstab fiel die Tür hinter ihr krachend ins Schloss.

„Melody!" Melody blickte rasch von der Türe zu ihrem Vater zurück. Seine Stimme klang streng, als er sagte: „Deine Gedanken und Gefühle stehen dir in Leuchtbuchstaben auf die Stirn geschrieben. Du musst lernen, deinen Geist zu verschließen. Unbedingt. Wir beginnen morgen Abend mit den Okklumentikstunden. Ich möchte dich nach dem Abendessen in meinem Büro sehen. Falls jemand fragt, was du bei mir machst: Ich gebe dir Nachhilfe, weil du so viele Stunden verpasst hast. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut." Ihr Vater sah sie nachdenklich an, dann zeichnete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Verschwinde", knurrte er. „Bevor Miss Duncan zu McGonagall rennt und ihr erzählt, ich hätte dich wieder eingesperrt."

Melody hatte gut angefangen mit dem Unterricht. Sie war am Montagabend zwar so erschöpft, dass sie die dringend anstehenden Hausaufgaben auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschob und früh zu Bett ging, doch ansonsten fühlte sie sich bis auf ein gelegentliches Taubheitsgefühl in der rechten Hand wieder gesund. Am Morgen stand sie, nachdem sie dank Pomfreys Schlaftrunk gut geschlafen hatte, erholt auf. Sie zog sich schnell an, und als sie sah, dass die anderen noch schliefen, eilte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, um vor dem Frühstück Mariahs Notizen über die Platzierungszauber durchzulesen und, wenn die Zeit reichte, mit dem Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei zu beginnen, da sie am Abend wegen der Okklumentikstunde keine Zeit für Hausarbeiten haben würde.

Sie hatte kaum mit dem Lesen von Mariahs Notizen begonnen, als sie spürte, wie ein Blitz durch ihren Kopf fuhr. Es war so schnell vorbei, wie es gekommen war. Melody schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, las den Satz noch einmal und fuhr dann fort. Kurz darauf folgte ein nächster Blitz. Melody zuckte zusammen, ihr Atem stockte kurz. Sie versuchte, das sonderbare Gebaren ihres Hirns zu ignorieren, doch je länger sie sich zwang, den Text zu lesen, umso heftiger schienen die Blackouts in ihrem Kopf zu werden. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, die Gedanken entglitten ihr. Schließlich zuckten ihr krampfhaft die Hände und die Blätter fielen zu Boden. Melody lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen. Was war mit ihrem Kopf los? Funktionierte etwas in ihrem Hirn nicht mehr? Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie sogar ihre Hände nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt. Sie wollte die Notizen wieder aufheben, doch allein der Gedanke jagte ihr einen erneuten Lichtblitz durch den Kopf.

_Jetzt nur nicht in Panik geraten!_ Melody machte es sich im Sessel bequem, versuchte, ruhig zu atmen und sich zu entspannen. Sie dachte an Matthews Lieder und lauschte der Musik in ihrem Inneren, bis allmählich Leben in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Dann setzte sie sich langsam wieder auf, sammelte die Notizblätter am Boden zusammen und ging frühstücken, als wäre nichts geschehen. Zurück blieb eine leichte Verunsicherung, aber die war bald vergessen, als Melody zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde in die Gewächshäuser hinunterstiefelte.

Der Spuk meldete sich zurück, als Melody vor dem Abendessen versuchte, sich im lärmigen Gemeinschaftsraum auf ihr Essay für Geschichte der Zauberei zu konzentrieren. Der Kopf versagte ihr. Ein Blitz. Ein Blackout. Sie konnte ihre Gedanken nicht fassen. Forcieren nützte nichts, nun begann auch ihre Hand beim Schreiben zu zucken.

Genervt raffte Melody ihre Bücher zusammen und stieg die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen hinauf, um in ihrem Bett zu arbeiten. Da würde sie nicht von soviel Lärm abgelenkt. Kurz bevor sie oben war, zuckte ein Blitz durch ihren Kopf, der ihre Hände krampfhaft zusammenzog. Die Bücher fielen zu Boden. Melody setzte sich mit zitternden Knien auf die Treppe und sammelte innerlich fluchend ihre Bücher wieder zusammen. _Dann eben nicht_, dachte sie wütend. Sie würde sich noch für eine halbe Stunde hinlegen.

Melody schaffte es bis ins Schlafzimmer, wo ihr die Bücher erneut aus der Hand rutschten, und sank zerknirscht aufs Bett. War sie nicht mehr ganz dicht? Sie war müde, das stimmte, aber dass deswegen gleich das Hirn aussetzen musste? Sie lag ruhig da und spürte, wie sich ihre Nerven im ganzen Körper für einen Sekundenbruchteil krampfhaft zusammenzogen, danach entspannten sich ihre Glieder wieder. Es gelang ihr, sich trotz der Angst zu beruhigen. Und nach einer halben Stunde stand sie vorsichtig wieder auf und ging mit den anderen zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Sie war entschlossen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Niemand, gar niemand sollte merken, dass etwas mit ihr nicht mehr in Ordnung war. Es war ihr peinlich ...

Melody wartete am Tisch, bis ihr Vater seinen Platz am Großen Tisch verließ, dann folgte sie ihm in den Kerker hinunter. Als sie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nebeneinander saßen, sah er sie misstrauisch an.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

„Nichts." Melody blickte ihn so unschuldig an, wie sie konnte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Ich bin etwas müde, das ist alles."

„Nun gut, dann wenden wir uns der Okklumentik zu ... Zuerst aber ein Wort zur Legilimentik. Das ist die Kunst, in die Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt des Gegenübers einzubrechen. Sie ist sehr nützlich, um Informationen aus anderen herauszuholen."

„Gedanken lesen?"

„Mehr als das! Gedanken, Erinnerungen, damit verbundene Gefühle. Die Legilimentik kann alles zu Tage fördern, was in deinem Kopf steckt."

„Und die Okklumentik?"

„Mit der Okklumentik kannst du deinen Geist verschließen und dein Gegenüber daran hindern, in deine Gedankenwelt einzubrechen."

„Ist Legilimentik legal?"

Severus grinste. „Sie liegt in einer Grauzone. Es kommt auf die Absichten an. Allerdings ist die Legilimentik oft nur schwer nachweisbar, da sie keine Spuren und Schäden hinterlässt. Wenn ich zum Beispiel herausfinden will, ob mich jemand anlügt, genügt es meist, ihm kurz in die Augen zu schauen. Er spürt allenfalls einen stechenden Blick, mehr nicht, da die meisten Menschen die Tore zu ihrer Gedankenwelt weit offen stehen haben ... Schwieriger wird es, wenn jemand Okklumentik beherrscht. Dann ist es ein Kräftemessen." Er erhob sich. „Ich will, dass du lernst, deinen Geist zu verschließen, damit dir niemand mehr auf der Stirn ablesen kann, was du denkst. Steh auf."

„Was muss ich machen?"

„Atme tief durch. Leere deinen Kopf. Versuch, einfach an nichts zu denken. Schon gar nicht an das, was du vor mir verbergen willst."

Melody schaute ihren Vater perplex an. Natürlich kamen ihr jetzt gerade alle die Dinge in den Sinn, bei denen es ihr äußerst peinlich wäre, wenn sie jemand sehen würde. Logisch!

Ihr Vater grinste süffisant, als hätte er ihre Gedanken erraten.

„Das ist nicht fair", protestierte Melody. „Warte!"

Sie versuchte, an nichts zu denken, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war aufgeregt, gespannt, was geschehen würde. Schließlich entschied sie sich, an etwas Unverfängliches zu denken. Es schien ihr einfacher, sich auf etwas Belangloses zu konzentrieren, als nichts zu denken, zumal sie sich das Nichts nicht vorstellen konnte. Sie suchte nach einer harmlosen Erinnerung und musste an den Sonntagmorgen denken, als sie hier auf der Couch saß und Gitarre spielte. Das war gut. Einfach. Unverfänglich. Sie konzentrierte sich fest auf diese Erinnerung.

„Fertig?", fragte ihr Vater.

„Ja, fertig."

Ihr Vater nahm ihr Kinn in eine Hand und sah ihr in die Augen. „Legilimens!"

Melody spürte einen leichten Schwindel, nicht mehr, und dann war das Bild da, das sie vorher heraufbeschworen hatte: sie saß mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf der Couch und spielte auf der Gitarre. Nur – sie konnte das Bild nicht festhalten, es entglitt ihr und machte einem weiteren Bild Platz, einem ganzen Fluss von Bildern ...

_Matthew und sie, wie sie als Kinder auf der Couch der Shanleys herumjucken und „We will rock you!" schreien – Hanna und sie (auf einem Hocker stehend) nebeneinander in der Küche am Herd beim Kartoffelnschälen – Tom, wie er sie als Kleinkind lachend an einem Arm und einem Bein im Kreis herum wirbelt, während sie begeistert „Ich kann fliegen, ich kann fliegen!" jauchzt – wieder Tom, mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht, wie er mit einem Gürtel auf die Neunjährige einschlägt, während sie, die Hände über dem Kopf, zu entwischen versucht – Hanna, die sich schützend zwischen Tom und sie stellt, während sie sich schluchzend hinter ihren Beinen versteckt – noch einmal Hanna, wie sie flehend und weinend in der Luft hängt, und der Todesser, der sich umdreht und sie, Melody, die starr vor Schreck auf der Treppe kauert, aus blassblauen Augen anblickt – derselbe Todesser, der den Zauberstab gegen sie richtet und „Crucio" schreit ..._

Plötzlich nahm Melody ihren Vater wieder wahr. Er stand dicht vor ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern fest, weil sie schwankte. Er war bleicher als sonst. Melody kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie so die Erinnerungen abschütteln. Dann sah sie ihren Vater etwas zerknirscht an und meinte: „Das war nicht gut."

„Nein", kam die knappe Antwort.

„Papa, weißt du, wer der Todesser war?"

Ihr Vater nickte. „Lucius Malfoy."

Melody biss auf die Unterlippe. „Das dachte ich mir, als ich Dracos Stimme zum ersten Mal hörte."

„Sollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?"

Melody nickte.

„Versuch, an nichts denken. Die Gedanken sind ein Fluss, es wird dir nicht gelingen, dich an einer einzelnen Erinnerung festzuhalten. Jedes Bild zieht unweigerlich ein weiteres nach sich. Versuche, überhaupt nicht in den Fluss hinein zu geraten, und wenn du hinein gerätst, versuche auszusteigen. Mach deinen Kopf leer. Schau mich an, konzentrier dich auf mich."

Severus wartete, bis Melody tief durchgeatmet hatte und ihm zunickte. „Legilimens!" Dieses Mal spürte er einen schwachen Widerstand, als er seine Gedanken nach ihren ausstreckte. Doch die Barriere war leicht zu durchbrechen und bald war er wieder mitten drin in Melodys Erinnerungen ...

_Ein zerzaustes Mädchen, das versucht, etwas aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Es verliert das Gleichgewicht, stürzt hinein und versucht schreiend und um sich schlagend, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten – ein Mann, Tom wahrscheinlich, der fluchend hinter dem Kind her in den See steigt – Melody, nicht viel jünger als jetzt, wie sie auf ihrem Bett liegt und an die Zimmerdecke stiert, während sie dröhnende Musik hört – Draco, der Melody einen Gegenstand zuwirft – die Schlange mit den gelben Augen, die das Maul aufreißt – Melody, verdreckt und durchnässt in den rauchenden Überresten eines Hauses, und Lupin, der mit einer hilflosen Geste sagt: „Es tut mir so Leid!" – ein Kleinkind, vielleicht zwei Jahre alt, das vor Töpfen voller Geranien kauert und sorgfältig Blütenblatt um Blütenblatt abzupft und in ein Plastikeimerchen fallen lässt – Tom wieder, der den Plastikeimer fortschleudert, das kleine Mädchen an den Haaren packt, sie schüttelt und –_

Mehr bekam Severus nicht zu sehen. Er spürte plötzlich, wie Melody sich vehement gegen ihn stemmte. Sie versuchte, ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu drängen. Schließlich riss sie sich los und sank erschöpft auf die Couch.

Severus sah sie anerkennend an. „Nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Waren das Toms Geranien?"

„Er züchtete sie, ging mit ihnen zu Ausstellungen ... mit denen, die ich kaputt gemacht hatte, natürlich nicht mehr."

„Wolltest du mit den Blüten einen Zaubertrank brauen?"

Melody lachte bitter. „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Aber Tom hat mich hinter dem Eimer hergeschleudert und hier bin ich gegen den Pfosten der Veranda geprallt." Sie strich sich gegen den Strich durch die rechte Augenbraue, wo eine feine, weiße Narbe zum Vorschein kam.

Melody stand entschlossen wieder auf. „Noch einmal", verlangte sie und schloss die Augen, um ihren Kopf leer zu kriegen. Atmen. Atmen. An nichts denken. An nichts. Nichts. Nichts ... Sie öffnete die Augen, richtete sie auf ihren Vater und nickte.

„Bereit?"

„Bereit."

„Legilimens!"

Melody konzentrierte sich auf das Gesicht ihres Vaters, versuchte, an nichts anderes zu denken als an ihn. Sie spürte die Kraft, mit der er versuchte, ihre Barrieren zu durchbrechen. Sie versuchte dagegen zu halten, merkte aber, wie ihre Schutzwälle langsam bröckelten und nachgaben. Das Gesicht ihres Vaters verschwamm. Dann war es plötzlich wieder da ...

_Wütend stand Severus Snape vor ihr und sagte mit eisiger Stimme: „Richten Sie nie mehr einen Zauberstab gegen mich, Miss Rohan!" – Melody, wie sie mit sechs Jahren am ersten Schultag vor der Lehrerin steht, die sie über ihre Hornbrille hinweg ansieht, dann auf ihre Klassenliste schaut und fragt: „Melody Eileen Rohan?" – Melody, vier Jahre alt, wie sie neben einer verletzten Katze am Straßenrand kauert, ihr die Hände über die blutende Wunde hält und immer wieder unter Tränen intoniert: „Ich mach dich gesund, ich mach dich gesund!" – Harry und sie, wie sie zusammen das Foto der Abschlussklasse ihrer Eltern betrachten, auf dem Liz und Lily winken – die fünfjährige Melody, die unter Hannas wachsamem Blick Fahrradfahren übt, schwankend die Quartierstraße entlang radelt und stürzt – Tom, der ihr ein Pflaster über das aufgeschlagene Knie klebt – der Todesser, der den Zauberstab gegen Melody hebt und nach hinten gegen den Wandschrank prallt, wo er reglos liegen bleibt ..._

Dann brach der Bilderfluss ab. Melody sah wieder ihren Vater vor sich.

„Du bist müde", stellte er fest. „Du bietest kaum noch Widerstand. Wir machen das nächste Mal weiter. Jetzt solltest du schlafen gehen."

Er breitete die Arme aus und Melody flüchtete sich hinein. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete seinen unverwechselbaren Geruch ein, der ihr ein Gefühl von Ruhe und Sicherheit gab. Sie konzentrierte sich auf seinen Herzschlag, seinen Atem. Alles andere war bedeutungslos, rückte in weite Ferne und löste sich auf. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie nichts, sie war nur und bekam eine Idee davon, was Okklumentik bedeutete: Nur im Hier und Jetzt zu sein. Ohne Vergangenheit, ohne Zukunft, ohne Geschichte, Gedanken, Emotionen, Hoffnungen oder Ängste ...

„Du heißt Melody Eileen?", fragte ihr Vater unvermittelt.

„Mhm."

„Wusstest du, dass deine Großmutter Eileen hieß?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf und grub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in seine Robe. „Deine Mutter?", nuschelte sie.

„Ja."

Als Melody in den Gryffindorturm zurückgegangen war, brauchte Severus einen Whisky. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und starrte ins Feuer. Der Abend war für ihn emotional nicht weniger anstrengend gewesen als für Melody. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, in den Erinnerungen seiner Tochter herumzuwühlen und so viele unangenehme Erinnerungen wachzurufen. Doch er durfte sie nicht schonen, genauso wenig wie Potter. Nur war es ihm bei Potter absolut egal, wie er sich nach den Okklumentikstunden fühlte, bei Melody nicht.

Severus nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Es machte ihn ohnmächtig, Zeuge davon zu sein, wie Tom seine Tochter schlug, und nichts dagegen tun zu können. Sie vor Malfoy stehen zu sehen und nicht dazwischentreten zu können. Er fühlte Bitterkeit und – ja – Bedauern: Er wollte, er hätte die Kleine durch die Luft gewirbelt. Er wollte, er hätte sie aus dem See fischen und wärmend in seinen Mantel hüllen können. Er wollte, _er_ wäre da gewesen im letzten September, als die Todesser ihre Existenz in Schutt und Asche gelegt hatten. Wenn ihm die Fotos im Album der Shanleys eine leise Ahnung davon gegeben hatten, so fühlte er nach dem heutigen Abend Gewissheit: er hatte viel verpasst. Dreizehn Jahre von Melodys Leben waren unwiderruflich vorbei und er hatte nicht daran teilnehmen können. Er konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, die Vergangenheit nicht mehr aufholen, und wenn er noch so lange in Melodys Erinnerungen stöberte.

Nachdenklich sah er den Flammen zu. Ob die kleine Melody die Katze geheilt hatte? Unmöglich war es nicht. Solche frühen Manifestationen von magischen Fähigkeiten kamen bei Kindern immer wieder vor. Die Kleine hatte mit offenkundig verzweifeltem Willen versucht, die Katze zu heilen. Er leerte das Glas in einem Zug, legte den Kopf gegen die Rücklehne und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Melody schlief nach der Okklumentikstunde trotz des Schlaftrunks schlecht. Erinnerungen verfolgten sie, allen voran Lucius Malfoy und die Schlange mit den feurigen Augen. Melody war froh, als der Morgen anbrach und der Gryffindorturm allmählich wieder erwachte. Müde ging sie zum Frühstück und hoffte, dass ihr ein starker Tee helfen würde, den Tag zu überstehen. Als sie während zwei Bissen Toast ihr Geschichtsbuch aus der Tasche holte, fiel ihr der Lehrplan in die Hände, den ihr Hermine zusammengestellt hatte, um den Zweitklassstoff aufzuarbeiten. Melody betrachtete ihn frustriert. Sie war ins Hintertreffen geraten, und das, obwohl sie während den Weihnachtsferien die Zeit gut genutzt und hart gearbeitet hatte. Ob sie wohl heute noch ein bisschen Lernen hineinquetschen konnte? Aber dann: sie hinkte schon mit dem normalen Schulstoff hintennach, weil sie beinahe zehn Tage gefehlt hatte. Vielleicht über Mittag. Und am Abend, dann würde sich das Essay für Flitwick bis zum nächsten Tag gedulden müssen. Das sollte reichen, sie hatte am Freitag noch eine Zwischenstunde ...

Melody hob die Tasse mit Tee an die Lippen. Ein Blitz zuckte durch ihren Kopf. Ohne jede Vorwarnung. Die Hände zitterten, sie verschüttete etwas Tee, konnte aber gottlob die Tasse halten. Etwas in ihr zog sich zusammen ... Scham. Schnell stellte sie die Tasse hin. Hatte es jemand bemerkt? Ron schräg gegenüber sah sie fragend an. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Du siehst so bleich aus."

„Es ist nichts. Ich –"

Da war es wieder, in ihrem Kopf. Melody brach mitten im Satz ab und wusste nicht mehr, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Melody?", fragte nun auch Hermine. „Was ist los?"

„Ich bin nur müde", verteidigte sich Melody. „Ich werde –" Sie ließ den Satz offen. Sie musste weg von hier. Irgendwohin, wo sie niemand sah. Sie wollte schnell noch ihren Tee austrinken, schaffte es aber nicht mehr, die Tasse an den Mund zu führen. Sie fiel ihr aus der Hand und zerschlug den Teller vor ihr.

Melody erhob sich eilig. Sie musste raus! Bevor ihr noch mehr solche peinlichen Dinge passierten. Sie schwang die Beine über die Bank – ihr Herz raste –, stand auf und wollte die Große Halle fluchtartig verlassen, als sie ein erneuter Blitz traf, heftiger als die vorhergehenden. Er schüttelte sie von Kopf bis Fuß durch. Melody sackte zu Boden wie eine Marionette, der jemand die Fäden durchgetrennt hatte, und blieb einen Moment benommen liegen.

Severus stand abrupt auf. Doch Minerva legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Ich gehe", beruhigte sie ihn und eilte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Severus zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, und setzte sich widerstrebend wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Miss Rohan, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

„Es ist nichts, Professor. Ich bin nur –", versuchte Melody sich noch einmal zu rechtfertigen, spürte aber gleichzeitig, wie ihre Stimme aussetzte. „... über die Bank gestolpert."

„Ich bringe Sie in den Krankenflügel", entschied McGonagall. „Potter, helfen Sie mir bitte."

Sie fasste Melody am Arm.

„Ich kann alleine gehen", verteidigte sich Melody fast flehentlich. Sie war sich der vielen neugierigen Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren, mehr als bewusst und wäre gerne im Boden versunken. Harry hielt sie am anderen Arm fest und half ihr auf die Beine. Zwischen den beiden verließ Melody die Große Halle. McGonagall und Harry mussten sie festhalten, als ihr erneut die Beine versagten. Melody spürte immer wieder, wie sich ihr Hirn, manchmal auch der ganze Körper krampfartig zusammenzog. Sie versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, und war heilfroh, als sie den Krankenflügel erreicht hatten und sie sich auf ein Bett sinken lassen und die Augen schließen konnte. Sogar im Liegen zuckten ihre Glieder immer wieder unkontrolliert. Wut und Ohnmacht trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen.

Madam Pomfrey schickte McGonagall und Harry aus dem Krankenflügel und zog den Sichtschutz um Melodys Bett zu. „Ruhe ist jetzt das Wichtigste", riet sie Melody.

„Ich weiß", murmelte Melody.

„Hatten Sie das schon öfters?"

Melody wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch ein Krampf schnürte ihr die Stimme ab.

„Sie können mir das später erzählen, Miss Rohan. Ruhen Sie erst einmal aus." Madam Pomfrey zog Melody die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu. Dann war Melody alleine. Sie zog die Decke bis zum Nasenspitz hoch und hielt sie mit beiden Händen umklammert. Sie spürte krampfhafte Schauer durch ihren Körper gehen. Sie wurden jedoch allmählich schwächer und seltener, als wäre das Gewitter, das ihren Körper erfasst hatte, am Abziehen. Einmal noch, als Madam Pomfrey etwas scheppernd fallen ließ, zuckten Melodys Muskeln, dann spürte sie nichts mehr als bleierne Erschöpfung. Sie döste ein.

Als sie aufwachte, war ihr Vater da. Er saß neben dem Bett und betrachtete sie besorgt.  
>„Was ist passiert, Melody?"<p>

„Ich weiß es nicht ... Es ist wieder vorbei."

„Was ist vorbei?"

Auch Pomfrey sah sie gespannt an.

„Es war wie ein Gewitter. Wie Blitze in meinem Kopf, in meinen Händen, manchmal sogar im ganzen Körper. Die Muskeln zogen sich heftig zusammen. Immer nur kurz."

„Krämpfe", mutmaßte Pomfrey.

„Ausgelöst durch das Schlangengift?", wollte Severus wissen.

Pomfrey wiegte abwägend den Kopf hin und her. „Möglicherweise. Oder vom starken Schlag auf den Hinterkopf nach dem Sturz. Es kann passieren, dass das Nervensystem nach einem so heftigen Schlag weniger belastbar ist als vor dem Unfall. Es ermüdet schneller, braucht mehr Pausen. Der Kopf kann sich nicht mehr auf mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren. Durch die Krämpfe versucht das überforderte Nervensystem, die angestaute Spannung abzubauen ... Melody, hattest du in den letzten Tagen ähnliche Aussetzer?"

Melody sah beschämt zur Seite und schluckte leer. „Ja", gestand sie leise. „Aber noch nie so heftig ..."

„Hast du auch im Unterricht Schwierigkeiten, dich zu konzentrieren?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und das Gedächtnis? Hast du das Gefühl, du hast Erinnerungslücken?"

Melody schob die Unterlippe vor und überlegte. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Geht das wieder vorüber?", fragte Severus.

„Ich hoffe es. Vorerst sollte Melody sich schonen. Früh ins Bett, Belastungen vermeiden. Eins nach dem anderen erledigen. Pausen einlegen ... Ich bringe dir gleich noch einen krampflösenden Trank, danach solltest du noch etwas ausruhen."

„Aber ich fühle mich wieder besser", protestierte Melody, doch Pomfrey war bereits weg.

Severus betrachtete seine Tochter nachdenklich.

„Mein Kopf spinnt!", flüsterte sie beschämt.

Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das wird schon wieder. Du hast Pomfrey gehört. Geh die Dinge ruhig an."

„Aber ich hätte soviel zu lernen. Ich bin ins Hintertreffen geraten mit Hermines Lehrplan ..."

„Mit Hermines Lehrplan?" Severus runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie half mir, einen Plan zu erstellen zum Aufarbeiten des Zweitklassstoffs."

„Vergiss den Zweitklassstoff", unterbrach sie Severus schroff.

„Aber ich wollte doch ..."

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt zum Lernen. Jetzt konzentrierst du dich auf deinen eigenen Unterrichtsstoff. Es kommt noch genug dazu mit der Okklumentik. Und auch das Duellieren möchte ich mit dir angehen, wenn du dich noch etwas stärker fühlst. _Das_ sind die wichtigen, die überlebenswichtigen Dingen. Vergiss den Zweitklassstoff."

Melody seufzte sichtlich frustriert.

„Und noch etwas, junge Dame ... Es versteht sich zwar von selbst, aber ich möchte es doch noch erwähnt haben: Du hast absolutes Flugverbot!"

„Schon klar", brummte Melody und sah ihn wütend an.

Severus schmunzelte und drückte ihr – nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Pomfrey nicht hinsah – einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du solltest Orte meiden, an denen du tief stürzen könntest. Du steigst auch in der Bibliothek nicht mehr selber die Leiter hoch. Und ..." – Melody sah ihn abwartend an – „ich erwarte, dass du mir sagst, wenn die Anfälle zurückkommen."


	25. Chapter 25

**25. Kapitel / Ohnmächtige Wut**

Melody gab sich Mühe, sich zwischendurch Pausen zu gönnen, genügend zu schlafen, nicht zuviel auf einmal zu machen und auf ihren Körper oder besser gesagt auf ihren Kopf zu achten. Es war nicht einfach. Die Absenzen traten völlig unangemeldet auf. Und Melody hatte das Gefühl, es brauchte nicht viel, sie auszulösen. Es genügte, einmal am Morgen etwas länger im Bett zu liegen und sich anschließend beeilen zu müssen, damit ihr Nervensystem Alarm schlug. Immerhin lernte sie schnell, sich in solchen Fällen gleich wieder hinzulegen und abzuwarten, bis sich ihr Kopf wieder beruhigt hatte. Zurück blieb jedes Mal Unsicherheit und etwas Angst: Wann würde es das nächste Mal geschehen? Und wo? Was würde geschehen?

Melody nahm sich die Warnung ihres Vaters zu Herzen, verzichtete schweren Herzens auf die Flugstunden und bat andere Schüler, ihr Bücher aus den obersten Regalen in der Bibliothek zu reichen. Wenn sie sich beim Frühstück müde oder nervös fühlte, ließ sie andere ihren Tee einschenken ...

Es war gemütlich warm im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Melody saß neben Hermine und Ginny und versuchte, sich auf das Essay für Zaubertränke am nächsten Morgen zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte es schon vor Tagen angefangen, hatte aber nie die Zeit gefunden, es fertig zu schreiben, weil sie abends nach einem langen Tag oft sehr müde war oder Kopfschmerzen hatte. Heute musste sie dieses Essay fertig kriegen. Sie musste einfach! Im Unterricht war ihr Vater _Professor Snape_, und er war der letzte, dem sie erklären wollte, dass sie die Hausaufgaben nicht hatte machen können!

Sie spürte bereits nach ein paar Minuten, dass ihr Hirn streikte. Ein Blitz jagte durch ihren Kopf. Auf dem Blatt blieb ein Schlenker zurück. Melody schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie ihren Kopf nicht kontrollieren konnte. Sie schämte sich dafür. _Reiß dich zusammen, du wirst doch wohl noch diese zwei Abschnitte schreiben können. Das ist nun wirklich nicht zuviel verlangt_, schimpfte sie mit sich selber.

Sie biss auf die Zähne, tunkte die Feder in die Tinte und schrieb weiter. Ihre Hand zuckte beim Schreiben, die Schrift scherte aus, die Worte verschmierten.

„Melody", unterbrach sie Hermine, die sie beobachtet hatte. „Hör auf. Das hat keinen Sinn. Geh schlafen."

„Aber ich muss dieses Essay noch fertig schreiben."

„Nein, musst du nicht. Professor Snape hat Verständnis, wenn du ihm sagst, dass du dich nicht wohl gefühlt hast."

„Verständnis?", mischte sich Ron ein, der am Tisch daneben mit Harry Koboltsteine spielte.

„Ja, Verständnis", gab Hermine gereizt zurück und nahm Melody die Feder aus der Hand. „Lass alles liegen, Melody. Es wird nicht besser, du weißt es."

Melody erhob sich widerstrebend, und Hermine begleitete sie in den Schlafsaal. Melody setzte sich aufs Bett und biss auf die Lippen.

„Das macht mich so wütend. Dass ich meinen Kopf nicht zwingen kann zu arbeiten, wenn er arbeiten sollte", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Hermine setzte sich neben sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. „Ruh dich aus."

„Ich fühle mich so ohnmächtig und ausgeliefert. Mein Kopf setzt mir Grenzen, die vorher nicht da waren. Ich könnte ihn gegen eine Wand schlagen!"

„Hör auf, Melody. Denk nicht mehr darüber nach. Leg dich einfach hin und geh morgen zu deinem Vater. Er hat gesagt, du sollst ihm sagen, wenn du wieder solche Absenzen hast. Es gibt bestimmt irgendetwas, was man machen kann. Irgendeinen Heiltrank gegen die Anfälle."

„Einen Zaubertrank, um das zu schaffen, was ich bisher spielend alleine geschafft habe? Um einfach ganz normal an einem Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, ohne es fallen zu lassen?"

Hermine schwieg.

Melody schnaubte ärgerlich. „Ich bin so wütend! So unglaublich wütend! Vielleicht wird mein Kopf nie mehr gesund ... Das ist alles Malfoys Schuld. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, muss ich mich zusammenreißen, damit ich nicht schreie oder ihm etwas an den Kopf schleudere."

„Beachte ihn einfach nicht."

„IHN NICHT BEACHTEN! Er hat versucht, mich zu vergiften, Hermine! Er wollte mich umbringen! Und er hätte es beinahe geschafft. Ich wäre gestorben, wenn mein Vater nicht sein Leben für mich riskiert hätte. Dafür hätte Malfoy von der Schule fliegen müssen. Er gehört ins Gefängnis. Und was ist passiert? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Er ist immer noch hier. Ich sehe ihn jeden Tag, sogar wenn ich versuche, einen großen Bogen um ihn zu machen. Er ist arrogant und selbstgefällig wie eh und je. Und ich habe seither einen Kopf, der nicht mehr richtig funktioniert. Ich habe Albträume. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich kann nicht mehr richtig arbeiten. Ich habe Angst, ihm auf dem Korridor zu begegnen. Ich habe Angst! Das ist ... Hermine, das halt ich manchmal fast nicht aus. In mir drin schreit alles. Ich bin so wütend und ich fühle mich so machtlos ..." Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie streichelte Melody mit der Hand über den Rücken und eine Weile saßen beide stumm nebeneinander, bis Melody seufzte und resigniert murmelte: „Dann leg ich mich hin."

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Melody gerädert; sie hatte miserabel geschlafen. Die Bilder von Tom und Hanna und die Schlange verfolgten sie. Sie hatte keinen Appetit und trank beim Frühstück nur einen Tee. Gottlob hatten sie in der ersten Stunde Geschichte, da konnte sie ungestört etwas vor sich hindösen ...

Nach dem darauf folgenden Verwandlungsunterricht rief McGonagall Melody zu sich.

„Miss Rohan, fühlen Sie sich unwohl?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt. „Sie sehen nicht gut aus."

Melody hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste schreien, die ganze Wut, den Hass, die Ohnmacht und Angst hinausschreien, wenn sie den Mund öffnete. Deshalb schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und biss auf die Zähne.

„Sie machen einen kranken Eindruck auf mich", beharrte McGonagall. „Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel: Madam Pomfrey kann Ihnen bestimmt etwas geben."

Melody nickte nur und beeilte sich, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen.

Nein, Madam Pomfrey konnte ihr bestimmt nicht helfen. Sie hatte kein Heilmittel gegen Wut, gegen Angst, Hass und Ohnmacht, gegen alle diese nagenden, negativen Gefühle, die sie seit Tagen innerlich aufzufressen schienen. Schreien würden helfen! Es wäre wohl das einzige, was helfen würde. Alles hinausschreien! Schreien, bis keine Stimme mehr in ihr war! Bis die Wut und die Ohnmacht aus ihr herausgeflossen waren ...

Melody setzte sich auf die große Marmortreppe und wartete darauf, dass ihre Wut etwas nachließ. Ihr Kopf schmerzte, ihr Hals fühlte sich sonderbar eng an. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer ...

Sie hatte in wenigen Minuten Zaubertränkeunterricht. Sie hatte nur ein halb fertiges Essay, das gegen Ende unleserlich wurde. Und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dem fragenden Blick ihres Vaters würde standhalten können. Sie hoffte, dass er keine bissige Frage stellte, sonst würde sie wohl die Fassung verlieren und ihn anschreien ...

Nein, sie musste sich zusammenreißen. Sie biss auf die Zähne, ballte die Fäuste und stand entschlossen wieder auf.

Sie hatte das Klassenzimmer beinahe erreicht, als Malfoy und eine ganze Traube Slytherin aus einem Seitenkorridor hervortraten. Sie kamen wohl aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Melody zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und wich aus. Sie hatte den Blick auf den Boden geheftet und versuchte, ruhig zu atmen.

„Achtung, Rohan, hinter dir ist eine Schlange", hörte sie Pansy Parkinsons Stimme, aber sie starrte nur auf die Steinfliesen. Malfoy lachte, alle lachten.

Melody fuhr herum. Sie hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand und zeigte damit auf Malfoy. „Incendio!"

Malfoys Kleider fingen sofort Feuer. Er fluchte und zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab, während Pansy Parkinson das Feuer löschte.

Melody setzte gerade zu einem weiteren Fluch an, als sie jemand grob am Handgelenk packte und ihr den Zauberstab entwand. Ihr Vater stand hinter ihr, zornbebend.

„Was ist hier los?", donnerte er. Er warf einen Blick auf Malfoy, dessen Kleider angesengt und dank Parkinsons beherztem Eingreifen nass waren.

„Malfoy", sagte er kühl, „Sie sind angehalten worden, Miss Rohan in Zukunft aus dem Weg zu gehen! Halten Sie sich gefälligst daran. Ziehen Sie was Trockenes an. Los, verschwinden Sie!"

Dann fixierte er Melody mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Hier hinein", befahl er und zeigte auf eine Tür. Er schob sie über die Schwelle in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.

Severus konnte gerade noch einen Hörschutzzauber über die Tür legen, dann wirbelte Melody herum und schrie ihn an: „Lass mich, lass mich! Ich will nicht! Ich will raus. Ich hasse ihn ... ich hasse ihn ... ich –" Sie schrie, so laut sie konnte. Severus verzog das Gesicht. Melody trat gegen einen Stuhl, stieß die Schulbank um, die davor stand. Dann trat sie gegen den nächsten Stuhl, packte einen Kessel und schleuderte ihn auf den Boden.

Severus war in zwei großen Schritten bei ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. Sie schrie und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust. Aber er ließ sie nicht los. Er war stark.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie schreiend versuchte, sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu winden. Irgendwann sank sie kraftlos zusammen. Er hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht stürzte. Sie hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte.

„Papa, halt mich fest!"

„Das tu ich, Melody."

„Lass mich nicht los!"

„Ich lass dich nicht los. Beruhige dich ... Melody, du musst atmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Komm: tief einatmen."

Melody atmete ein.

„Jetzt ausatmen."

Melody atmete aus. Und ein. Und aus. Und ein. Und aus.

Severus hielt sie fest, bis sie aufgehört hatte zu schluchzen, dann schob er sie etwas von sich und sah sie besorgt an. „Hör zu. Ich bringe dich rüber in die Wohnung. Du erscheinst mir so nicht im Unterricht! Ich will, dass du dich hinlegst. Ich sehe am Mittag nach dir ..."

Melody nickte.

Als sie auf den Korridor traten, standen alle ihre Mitschüler aufgeregt flüsternd herum und starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an. Melody schaute auf den Boden.

„Was stehen Sie hier herum?", fragte Snape mit einer Stimme, die den Schülern das Blut in den Adern gerinnen ließ. „Sie haben hier nichts verloren. Gehen Sie ins Zimmer hinein, machen Sie alles bereit. Los, verschwinden Sie."

Eiligst gingen die Schüler ins Klassenzimmer. Severus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro und ließ Melody hinein. „Kommst du klar?"

Melody nickte.

„Du legst dich hin."

Melody nickte wieder.

„Und zerstör mir das Wohnzimmer nicht."

Dann stand Melody alleine im Büro. Sie ging hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und von dort ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Dann zog sie die Decke über den Kopf, rollte sich zusammen und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Es roch nach ... Papa. Nach Geborgenheit. Nach Alles-wird-gut-und-niemand-wird-dir-etwas-tun.

Allmählich beruhigte sie sich. Sie konnte wieder atmen, ohne dass es in der Brust schmerzte. Auch der Druck im Kopf ließ nach. Sie fühlte sich todmüde, zu schwach, sich zu bewegen. Es war hier unter der Decke so dunkel und wohlig warm, dass es nicht lange dauerte, bis sie einschlief.

Melody hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte. Als sie erwachte und ins Wohnzimmer hinübertorkelte, stand ein warmes Mittagessen auf dem Tisch. Sie setzte sich und aß lustlos. Ihre Schultasche stand neben der Couch. Sie holte Tinte, Pergament und ihr angefangenes, unleserliches Zaubertränke-Essay und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch. Von draußen schien die erste warme Sonne herein. Melody tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und begann, das Essay abzuschreiben. Es war eine beruhigend eintönige Arbeit. Als sie fertig war, legte sie das Essay auf die Seite und wandte sich dem Geschichtsessay zu, das sie schreiben sollte. Sie suchte in den Bücherregalen nach Geschichtsbüchern, in denen etwas über die Koboldrevolten im 16. Jahrhundert stand, und begann eine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben, als die Tür aufging.

Severus hatte am Mittag nach Melody geschaut, doch sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, ließ ihr das Mittagessen – mit einem Zauber warmgehalten – auf dem Tisch und ging wieder in den Unterricht. Als er nach den Nachmittagslektionen zurückkam, saß sie am Tisch und machte Hausaufgaben. Sie wirkte matt, aber ruhig und gefasst. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch und schaute sie an.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Melodys Blick wanderte von ihm zu ihrer Arbeit, zum Fenster und wieder zu ihm zurück. „Ich glaube schon", antwortete sie leise.

„Ich möchte, dass du hierbleibst. Wir üben nach dem Abendessen Okklumentik. Es hilft auch, um sich zu beruhigen."

Melody nickte und reichte ihm ihr Essay. „Hier, habe ich soeben geschrieben."

Severus hob die rechte Augenbraue. „Etwas spät, findest du nicht?"

„Ich habe das gestern nicht mehr hingekriegt", antwortete Melody und hielt ihm ihr Essay vom Vorabend hin.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist das? Hast du das geschrieben?"

„Es ging nicht ... Papa, diese Anfälle, die hören nicht auf. Sie kommen immer wieder. Ohne Ankündigung. Ich kann nichts dagegen machen, ich kann es nicht kontrollieren."

„Ich lass mir was einfallen ... Du machst inzwischen deine Hausaufgaben fertig. Danach essen wir."

Melody war während des Essens ziemlich wortkarg und stocherte ohne Appetit in ihrem Nudelauflauf herum.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht?", erkundigte sich Severus.

Seine Tochter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es geht ... Hanna machte viel die besseren Aufläufe. Sie war nach der Schule ein Jahr als _Au-pair _in Frankreich, da hat sie sehr gut kochen gelernt."

Melody legte die Gabel hin und schaute aus dem Fenster zum Verbotenen Wald hinunter. Ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo dort draußen, während sie ihren Erinnerungen nachhing. Dann nahm sie die Gabel wieder auf und nahm einen weiteren lustlosen Bissen.

„Ich hasse ihn", sagte sie unvermittelt und starrte irgendwo neben Severus durch die Wand. „Malfoy ... manchmal halte ich es kaum aus, ihn zu sehen. Oder seine Stimme zu hören. Dann möchte ich einfach weglaufen und mich irgendwo verkriechen, und gleichzeitig will ich ihm etwas in sein Gesicht schlagen und ihn anschreien ... Aber ich kann nichts von dem tun! Das ist –" Sie ließ den Satz offen und verstümmelte dafür mit Messer und Gabel die _Papardelle_ auf ihrem Teller.

Severus musste insgeheim schmunzeln über ihr snapsches Temperament, verzog aber keine Miene: Die Situation war zu ernst.

„Malfoy ist nicht wichtig", sagte er schließlich. „Du musst lernen, ihn zu ignorieren."

Melody verzog genervt die Mundwinkel und rümpfte die Nase, und Severus wusste, was er geantwortet hätte, wenn ihm damals jemand den _wertvollen_ Tipp gegeben hätte, James Potter und Sirius Black einfach zu ignorieren. Und nun gab er dieselben nutzlosen Ratschläge! Wenn er nur wüsste, was er sagen sollte ... Vielleicht half die Okklumentik, das bewusste Durchatmen und Leeren des Geistes. Er hoffte es sehr.

Nach dem Abendessen stellten sie sich wie während der ersten Okklumentiklektion im Wohnzimmer einander gegenüber auf.

„In der Okklumentik geht es darum loszulassen", erklärte Severus. „Alles auszublenden. Nur zu sein. Nichts zu denken oder zu fühlen. Du musst den Kopf leer machen, den Geist verschließen. Das solltest du jeden Abend üben, vielleicht kannst du so auch die Albträume ausschließen."

Ein Schatten huschte über Melodys Gesicht, aber sie nickte.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ja."

Severus blickte ihr in die Augen. „Legilimens!"

Melody versuchte, den Kopf leer zu bekommen, doch Bilder zogen in rascher Folge an ihr vorbei.

_Klein-Melody schreiend in der Badewanne mit Hanna, die versucht, ihr die Haare zu shampoonieren – Die achtjährige Melody, die vor einer Gruppe Kinder steht und fragt: „Warum lasst ihr mich nicht mitspielen?" Ein Mädchen lacht: „Weil du blöd bist." – Pansy Parkinson, die ruft: „Achtung, Rohan, hinter dir ist eine Schlange?" – Ein grobschlächtiger Junge, der Melody gegen eine Mauer drückt und ihr Kinn festhält. „Na, Kleine? Angst?" Sie versucht, sich loszureißen und weint: „Lass mich los! Du tust mir weh." Der Junge lacht: „Was gibst du mir, wenn ich dich laufen lasse?"_

Eine Stimme in Melody rief: _Es reicht!_ Sie wollte diesen Jungen nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte seinen Atem nicht mehr in ihrem Gesicht spüren. Sie wollte das nicht noch einmal erleben und versuchte, ihren Vater aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen, ihre Barrieren zu schließen, ihren Kopf zu leeren. Diese Erinnerungen gingen ihn nichts an. Sie gingen niemanden etwas an ... Das Bild wurde unscharf. Melody konnte schwach ihren Vater vor sich erkennen, das Wohnzimmer. Sie atmete tief durch, versuchte loszulassen, an nichts zu denken ... Plötzlich war es vorbei, sie stand wieder im Wohnzimmer.

Ihr Vater verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Gut gemacht!"

Melody grinste.

„Wer war der Junge?"

Melody biss auf die Zähne. „Einer aus der Schule."

„Und was wollte er?"

„Nichts. Es machte ihm Spaß, schwächere Kinder zu plagen."

„Hat er dich oft geplagt?"

„Vorher ja. Nach diesem Vorfall nicht mehr", antwortete.

„Was geschah danach?"

„Es geht dich nichts an!"

„Ich bin dein Vater."

„Ja?" – Melodys Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll – „Und wo warst du? Wo warst du, als ich dich brauchte?"

Severus sah sie wütend an. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich gab. Das weißt du genau."

Melody schluckte. „Ein Stein löste sich aus der Mauer und flog gegen seinen Kopf", antwortete sie schließlich trotzig. „Es blutete stark und er musste genäht werden. Tom schlug mich, weil ich mich weigerte, mich bei Jonas zu entschuldigen. Dabei hatte ich gar nichts gemacht. Ich hatte den Stein nicht berührt. Ich versuchte, das Tom zu erklären, aber es machte ihn nur noch wütender. Ich musste an dem Abend ohne Essen ins Bett. _Das_ war, was danach geschah. Zufrieden?"

Severus nickte.

„Du musst deinen Geist schneller verschließen. Lass mich gar nicht erst hinein."

„Das sagst du so einfach. Aber wie soll ich das machen?"

„Es ist Übungssache. Eine Frage der Konzentration und der inneren Ruhe. Je schneller es dir gelingt, ruhig zu werden, loszulassen und an nichts zu denken, desto besser."

Severus hatte ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, gegen Melodys Willen in ihren Erinnerungen zu wühlen. Aber er stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie sich schon besser wehren konnte als beim ersten Mal. Sie war eindeutig begabter als Potter! Potter würde es nie schaffen, seinen Hass zu unterdrücken und loszulassen. Melody hingegen ... Sie war seine Tochter, dachte er stolz.

„Legilimens."

Er hatte diesmal nicht gewartet, bis sie bereit war. Doch sie baute rasch ihre Verteidigung auf. Er spürte ihren wachsenden Widerstand. Sie hielt sich gut. Aber nicht gut genug: Er war stärker und durchbrach ihre Barrieren: er sah eine zornige Melody, die Toms Geranientöpfe auf den Boden schleuderte und schrie: „Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich!", dann wieder das kleine Mädchen, das weinend vor der verletzten Katze auf der Straße kauert, und Melody in Hogwarts, wie sie Remus' Hand umklammert hält und ihn anfleht: „Nimm mich mit. Ich will weg. Ich will nach Hause!"

Severus spürte, wie Melody versuchte, sich zu sammeln, ruhig zu werden, ihren Geist zu leeren. Die Bildfolgen wurden ruhiger:

_Eine kleine Prinzessin, die mit einer Krone auf dem Kopf vor einer großen Schokoladentorte auf einem Stuhl kniet und mit aller Kraft vier Kerzen auspustet – Hanna, die Melody auf dem Scho_ß_ hält und ihre kleinen Finger auf die Saiten einer Kindergitarre setzt – Matthew und Melody als kleine Kinder, wie sie gemeinsam Stille Nacht singen – Noch einmal Melody und Matthew am Weihnachtsessen vor ein paar Wochen, wie sie von Shanleys Tisch aufstehen und das Geschirr in die Küche tragen – Melody und Matthew in der Küche, er schlingt ihr von hinten die Arme um die Taille und lehnt seinen Kopf gegen ihren. Melody dreht den Kopf, blickt ihn an ..._

Plötzlich spürte Severus, wie er mit Kraft zurückgedrängt wurde und der Bildfluss abriss.

Melody taumelte leicht. Sie sah erschöpft aus, fasste sich aber gleich wieder und sah ihn triumphierend an. „Ha, ich habe dich rausgeworfen", rief sie.

Severus überhörte ihren Kommentar und fragte mürrisch: „Was macht Matthew in deinem Kopf?"

„Entschuldigung?"

„Was Matthew in deinem Kopf macht. Er hat dort nichts zu suchen!"

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Papa?"

„Darum geht es nicht", antwortete Severus barsch. „Matthew hat in deinem Kopf nichts zu suchen. Niemand, den du magst, hat etwas in deinem Kopf zu suchen, verstehst du? Du lieferst einem Gegner Waffen, wenn du ihn die Menschen sehen lässt, die dir nahe stehen. Du bringst sie in Gefahr. Ein Mädchen, das Schokoladentorte isst, ein Teenager, der Gitarre spielt, alles harmlos. Aber du darfst nicht an Matthew denken. An ihn nicht, an Patrick nicht, an Marietta nicht ... An mich nicht!"

Melody stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich war gut, gibt es zu!" Ihre Augen glitzerten zornig.

Severus zögerte einen Augenblick, dann seufzte er und schmunzelte kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich gebe es zu. Du bist gut, kleine Hexe." Er schloss sie in die Arme und legte seine Wange auf ihren Kopf. „Du bist gut. Übe weiter. Es hilft auch gegen die Wut." Und nach kurzem Überlegen fügte er an: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da sein konnte für dich, als du mich brauchtest. Ich hätte den Jungen von vorhin in eine Schildkröte verwandelt und Suppe aus ihm gekocht."

Melody kicherte und schüttelte sich. „Igitt! Jonas-Suppe. Davon hätte ich keinen Löffel gegessen."

„Wo warst du?", fragte Nora, als Melody durch das Portraitloch kletterte. Melody hatte _Krankenflügel_ auf der Zunge, doch Nora fuhr ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fort: „Wir waren im Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey wusste von nichts."

„Es ist okay, es geht mir gut", antwortete Melody ausweichend.

„Hat dich Snape wieder eingesperrt?"

Melody überlegte kurz. „Ja, hat er. Ich habe Malfoy einen Feuerfluch aufgehalst. Snape war fuchsteufelswild."

„Das haben wir gesehen. Hast du eine Strafstunde gekriegt?"

„Eine? Eine Woche. Jeden Abend. Schulkessel schruppen!"

Severus ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Es war spät geworden. Nachdem Melody gegangen war, hatte er einen Zaubertrank zubereitet, der hauptsächlich aus Belladonna-Essenz, getrockneter Schafgarbe und Kamillenextrakt bestand und gegen die Anfälle helfen sollte. So konnte Melody nicht weitermachen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie eine Treppe hinunterstürzte oder beim Zaubertrankbrauen ins Feuer fiel, wenn sie diese Anfälle nicht in den Griff kriegten. Morgens, mittags und abends einen Löffel sollte vorerst genügen. Er würde ihr den Zaubertrank an nächsten Tag geben ... geben lassen.

McGonagall rief Melody am nächsten Morgen zu sich und überreichte ihr das Fläschchen. „Sie sollten bis auf weiteres dreimal täglich einen Löffel davon einnehmen. Den ersten am besten bereits vor dem Aufstehen."

„Danke, Professor."

„Und Ihr Vater lässt fragen, ob Sie am Wochenende schon etwas vorhaben. Falls nicht, sind Sie bei ihm eingeladen." McGonagall sah sie fragend an.

Melody lächelte schüchtern. „Ich komme gerne."

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten ... Sie sollten übrigens gute Schuhe und wetterfeste Kleidung mitnehmen."

„Was hat er vor? Verreisen wir?"

„Das hat er mir leider auch nicht verraten. Kommen Sie am Samstag nach dem Frühstück zu mir. Ich lasse Sie durch das Flohnetzwerk hinunter."

„Du verreist für das Wochenende?", fragte Ron ungläubig, als sie zusammen am Samstagmorgen frühstückten. Melody schlang hastig ihr Porridge hinunter und nickte mit vollen Backen.

„Und wohin gehst du?"

„Zu meinem Vater."

„Schon wieder? Gehst du da jetzt jedes Wochenende hin?"

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung ..."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen langweilig?", fragte Ron. „Ich möchte nicht jedes Wochenende mit meinen Eltern verbringen."

Melody wollte etwas erwidern, doch da mischte sich Harry ein: „Das verstehst du nicht, Ron. Du kannst es nicht verstehen, weil du Eltern _hast_. Wenn morgen meine Eltern zurückkämen, ich glaube, ich würde es hier kein einziges Wochenende mehr aushalten. Wir hätten soviel Zeit aufzuholen ..."

Melody nickte. „Danke, Harry", murmelte sie leise.

Ja, Harry verstand sie. Natürlich! Wahrscheinlich gäbe er alles dafür, einen Tag mit seinen Eltern verbringen zu können, dachte Melody. Sein Verständnis wäre aber wohl bedeutend geringer, wenn er wüsste, mit wem sie ihre Wochenenden verbrachte. Hermine musste ähnliche Gedanken gehabt haben: Melody und sie sahen sich an und beide unterdrückten ein Lachen.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Kapitel / Mrs Shaw**

Severus packte einen Rucksack und zog seinen Reisemantel an. Er hatte am Abend eine Eule von Sun-Wan Ming erhalten. Der Importeur von schwer erhältlichen, asiatischen Zaubertrankzutaten informierte ihn, dass eine neue Lieferung eingetroffen sei. Auch seine Vorräte an magischen Pilzen und Kräutern gingen allmählich zur Neige. Bezoar hatte er auch keine mehr ... Es war höchste Zeit, Mrs Shaw wieder einmal einen Besuch abzustatten. Er hatte an den letzten Wochenenden schlicht keine Zeit gehabt oder sich dafür keine Zeit genommen ...

Severus wollte Melody mitnehmen. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Das Risiko, dass sie in der Einöde jemanden treffen würden, der sie kannte, war annehmbar klein. Der Ausflug an die frische Luft würde Melody gut tun, und wer weiß, vielleicht schaffte seine kleine Hexe mit ihrem unwiderstehlichen Charme, was er in zähen Verhandlungen und mit all seinen Überzeugungskünsten in zehn Jahren nicht geschafft hatte: der alten Hexe ihr letztes großes Geheimnis zu entlocken. Immerhin war sie ihre ...

Melody unterbrach ihn in seinen Gedanken: Sie stolperte aus dem Kamin und sah ihn überrascht an. „Verreisen wir?"

Severus nickte und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Hat dir Professor McGonagall nicht gesagt, dass du warme, wetterfeste Kleider und Schuhe mitnehmen sollst?"

„Ja, ich habe alles eingepackt." Sie zeigte auf ihre Tasche.

„Dann zieh dich an. Wir brechen sofort auf."

Er ging hinüber in sein Büro und holte ein Fläschchen von seinem Schmerztilgungs-Elixier, das er im November an Melody ausprobiert hatte. Er hatte das Rezept in den letzten Wochen verfeinert, und nun war es fertig. Er würde es Mrs Shaw mitbringen. Es war immer gut, ein Geschenk dabei zu haben, wenn man etwas wollte.

„Wir gehen zu Fuß und disapparieren vor Hogwarts", erklärte ihr Vater knapp, bevor er sie mit einem Nichtbeachtungszauber belegte.

Das Wetter draußen war kühl, aber nicht mehr winterlich kalt. Die ersten Schneeglöcklein schauten aus der Erde. Auch die Krokusse würden bald aufgehen. Melody folgte ihrem Vater, der mit gewohnt schnellem Schritt den Schlossgrund verließ und erst bei der ersten Wegbiegung vor dem Tor auf sie wartete. Sie hielt sich an seinem Arm fest, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, als sie das bekannte Schwindelgefühl spürte, das ihr den Boden unter den Füssen wegzog. Inzwischen war sie das An-der-Seite-Apparieren gewöhnt, auch wenn sie es nach wie vor nicht mochte.

Sie apparierten auf einer kleinen Einöde. Links gingen schroffe Felsen in die Höhe und schienen in den Himmel zu wachsen. Auf der anderen Seite stand ein kleines, unscheinbares Häuschen inmitten eines wilden Gartens, bevor es steil hinunter zu einem Fjord ging.

„Wir sind hier. Komm."

Melody folgte ihrem Vater, der rasch auf das unscheinbare Häuschen zuging. Die Tür öffnete sich, bevor er geklopft hatte. Eine buckelige, alte Frau stand im Türrahmen. „Mr Snape, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet," begrüßte sie ihn. „Ihre Eule hat mich vor zwei Stunden erreicht ... Sie bringen eine Begleitung mit?" Die alte Frau linste neugierig an ihm vorbei.

„Mrs Shaw, darf ich Ihnen Melody vorstellen?", antwortete ihr Vater und schob sie nach vorne.

Die alte Frau legte den Kopf schräg und blickte Melody an. Die grünen Augen in ihrem runzeligen Gesicht funkelten lebhaft. Sie war bestimmt einmal eine große Frau gewesen, doch sie lief so stark gebückt, dass sie auf Augenhöhe mit Melody war.

„Bei Merlin!", rief sie aus und ergriff Melodys Hände. „Das ist unmöglich! Das ist doch Liz' Kind. Wo haben Sie das Mädchen gefunden, Snape?"

Melody blickte verwirrt zu ihrem Vater, aber er beachtete sie nicht; sein Blick war unverwandt auf Mrs Shaw gerichtet.

„Sie ist meine Tochter", antwortete er ruhig und legte Melody die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Ihre Tochter?" Mrs Shaw sah von Melody zu ihrem Vater und wieder zu dem Mädchen zurück. Dann nickte sie. „Ja, Ihre Tochter, da besteht kein Zweifel. Aber dann ... Warum haben Sie mir nie etwas gesagt, Snape?"

„Ich wusste es bis vor einem halben Jahr selber nicht."

„Du meine Güte", flüsterte die alte Frau. „Du meine Güte! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass das Kind lebt, hätte ich die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt, um es zu finden. Liz kam zu mir und bat mich um einen Zaubertrank, um ..." – sie blickte Melody entschuldigend an – „Liz fand es zu gefährlich und verantwortungslos, in dieser Zeit ein Kind zu bekommen; deshalb wollte sie, dass ich ihr half, es ... nicht zu bekommen. Ich gab ihr einen Trank, bat sie aber, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen. „Es gibt für alles eine Lösung, Lizzie", habe ich zu ihr gesagt. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe."

Die alte Frau strich Melody liebevoll mit ihrer knochigen Hand über die Wange. „Sie hat sich meine Worte zu Herzen genommen. Dass ich das noch erleben darf! Was für ein Glück! Aber kommt herein, kommt, wir sollten nicht hier an der Kälte stehen." Sie zog Melody hinter sich her in einen düsteren Flur.

„Schließen Sie die Tür, Snape", rief sie über die Schulter zurück und führte Melody in eine kleine Stube mit knarrendem Holzboden und altertümlichen Möbeln.

Melody fand endlich ihre Sprache wieder. „Wer sind Sie?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Das ist deine Urgroßtante", sagte ihr Vater hinter ihr. Er stand in der Tür. „Die Großtante von Liz."

Mrs Shaw blickte Severus durchdringend an. „Ich kenne Sie nun schon sehr lange, Snape ..."

„Zwölf Jahre genau, Mrs Shaw."

„Sie haben die ganze Zeit gewusst, dass ich die Großtante von Liz bin und haben es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir zu erzählen, dass Sie meine Großnichte gekannt und offenbar ein Verhältnis mit ihr hatten, aus der ein Kind hervorgegangen ist? Erklären Sie mir das, Snape." Die Alte funkelte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

Severus erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Ich habe wie gesagt selber erst vor einem halben Jahr erfahren, dass ich eine Tochter habe. Und dass ich Ihre Großnichte kannte, war meines Erachtens irrelevant für unsere Geschäftsbeziehung."

„Interessiert hätte es mich dennoch", grummelte die Alte vor sich hin, während sie Tassen aus einem Wandschrank holte.

„Helfen Sie mir, Snape!", befahl sie unwirsch und reichte ihm Kuchenteller und Gabeln.

„Haben Sie für uns einen Kuchen gemacht?", fragte Severus belustigt.

„Als Sie mir schrieben, dass Sie eine weibliche Begleitung mitbringen würden, da dachte ich „_Halleluja, endlich hat er sich getraut_" und da habe ich mich natürlich sofort in die Küche gestellt und einen Kuchen gebacken", gab Mrs Shaw zurück.

Severus runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

Die Alte kicherte. „Nein, nein. Snape, Sie wissen, dass ich für Sie keinen Kuchen backen würde. Ich habe ihn zufälligerweise gestern Abend von einer Frau aus dem Dorf erhalten, die mit einem meiner Zaubertränke sehr zufrieden war. Setzt euch, setzt euch. Dort drüben steht noch ein dritter Stuhl, Snape."

Melody musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, als sie hörte, wie Mrs Shaw ihren Vater herumkommandierte. Er ließ es sich gleichmütig gefallen.

Mrs Shaw setzte sich neben Melody und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Meine Urgroßnichte ... Was für ein Geschenk!"

„Ich schenke sie Ihnen nicht, Mrs Shaw", entgegnete ihr Vater mit einem warnenden Unterton. „Ich wollte Melody nur ihre Urgroßtante vorstellen. Danach kommt sie wieder mit mir zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Nach Hogwarts, soso ...", grummelte Mrs Shaw, schnitt den Kuchen an und legte jedem ein großzügiges Stück auf den Teller. Dann holte sie Tee aus der Küche. Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte, fragte sie: „Brauchen Sie Kräuter, Snape?"

„Ja, meine Vorräte gehen zur Neige: Heilkräuter, Flechten, Steine, magische Pflanzen. Was immer Sie im Angebot haben ..."

„Ich habe alles im Angebot, das wissen Sie doch."

„Bezoar?"

„Auch."

„Und Mondsteine?"

„Ich habe extra für Sie ein paar sehr schöne Exemplare auf die Seite gelegt."

„Dürfte ich sie sehen?"

„Natürlich, ich hole sie."

Mrs Shaw erhob sich mühsam und verschwand.

Als sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, rückte Melody ihren Stuhl näher zu ihrem Vater.

„Wer ist sie?", flüsterte sie. „Sie sieht genau so aus, wie Muggel sich Hexen vorstellen. Fehlt nur noch eine Warze auf der Nase und ein Rabe auf der Schulter."

„Sie ist eine alte Kräuterhexe", antwortete Severus ebenso leise. „Sie braut Tränke für und gegen alles. Den Raben hat sie in der Küche. Wenn Muggel kommen, setzt sie ihn auf ihre Schulter. Das macht auf die einen großen Eindruck. Die Leute aus der Ortschaft unten am Fjord fürchten und verehren sie. Sie versorgt sie mit Liebes- und Fruchtbarkeitstränken, mit Salben, Cremen, Tees und Amuletten aus Halbedelsteinen; sie liest ihnen aus der Hand und legt Tarotkarten.

Deine Mutter erzählte mir manchmal von ihrer Großtante Berta. Sie war sehr beeindruckt von ihr. Vor zwölf Jahren besuchte ich sie zum ersten Mal. Seither kaufe ich regelmäßig bei ihr ein. Die Qualität ihrer Zutaten ist einwandfrei und ihre Preise sind fair. Sie kennt sich mit magischen Pflanzen aus wie kaum ein zweiter in der Zauberwelt. Vieles züchtet sie selber in ihrem Garten. Und ihre Mondsteine ... Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sie ausgräbt oder wie sie sie behandelt, aber ich habe nirgendwo sonst Steine von dieser magischen Qualität gefunden."

„Das freut mich zu hören, Snape", kicherte Mrs Shaw, die soeben wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war. Sie stellte eine kleine Schatulle auf den Tisch und öffnete sie.

Melody sog überrascht die Luft ein. Da lagen ein halbes Dutzend wallnussgroße Mondsteine. Die farblosen Steine hatten eine feine, rötliche Maserung, die zu pulsieren schien.

Ihr Vater nahm einen der Steine in die Hand und begutachtete ihn. „Ich nehme an, Sie wollen mir immer noch nicht verraten, was Sie mit diesen Steinen anstellen, dass sie diese Maserung erhalten?"

„Nein, Snape. Sie fragen seit zwölf Jahren, und ich werde es Ihnen nicht verraten."

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für Sie mitgebracht", knurrte er und holte das Fläschchen aus der Tasche.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Trank, der gegen Schmerzen unempfindlich macht. Melody hat mir beim Entwickeln geholfen."

„Hat sie?" – und an Melody gewandt – „Du hast geholfen?"

Melody fand die Behauptung, sie hätte beim Entwickeln des Tranks geholfen, etwas übertrieben; sie hatte lediglich in einer ersten Testphase das Versuchskaninchen gespielt und ihre Aufgabe hatte darin bestanden, sich mit einer Nadel in die Fingerkuppen zu stechen.

„Sie ist eine äußerst begabte junge Hexe", fuhr ihr Vater fort. „Wie ihre Mutter. Vielleicht kann sie Ihnen ein bisschen zur Hand gehen, während ich beim Chinesen vorbeischaue. Er hat eine neue Lieferung aus Asien bekommen."

Er erhob sich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Melody stand hastig auf und folgte ihm. „Papa, wohin gehst du?"

„Runter in die Ortschaft."

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"

„Nein, das ist kein Ort für junge Hexen. Du bist hier in besten Händen, glaub mir."

Melody sah ihn zweifelnd an.

Er fasste sie an den Schultern und sah ihr in die Augen. „Würde ich dich irgendwo lassen, wenn ich nicht absolut sicher wäre, dass du bestens aufgehoben bist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also. Sei so nett und hilf deiner Urgroßtante ein bisschen. Sie ist nicht mehr die Jüngste und kann eine Helferin wie dich sicher gut gebrauchen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Vielleicht kriegst du ja das Mondsteinrätsel gelöst ..."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Haustüre und verschwand.

„Komm, Melody", sagte Mrs Shaw hinter ihr. „Du kannst mir gerne helfen. Dann haben wir auch Zeit, miteinander zu plaudern. Man trifft nicht jeden Tag seine Urgroßnichte, weißt du?"

Melody nickte langsam.

Die Alte nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie den Flur hinunter und durch eine zweite Tür in den Garten hinaus. Hier stand ein kleines Gewächshaus. Als sie es betraten, staunte Melody. Das unscheinbare Gewächshaus war innen erstaunlich geräumig.

„Ja, ja, die Annehmlichkeiten der Zauberei", kicherte Mrs Shaw, als sie Melodys verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Du bist nicht in der Zauberwelt aufgewachsen, dass du in deinem Alter noch über solche Dinge staunen kannst."

„Nein, Mrs Shaw", antwortete Melody. „Meine Pflegeeltern waren keine Zauberer."

„Nenn mich Berta, mein Kind. Du wirst doch deine Urgroßtante nicht siezen?"

Melody lächelte und blickte sich um. Ihr Blick fiel auf ein Beet mit kleinen schrumpeligen Blättern. „Sie züchten Snargaluffs", rief sie überrascht. „Die sind ziemlich schwierig zum Züchten, oder?"

„Man muss nur wissen, wie man mit den Pflanzen umzugehen hat, dann wachsen sie von selber", antwortete Berta bescheiden. „Komm, dort hinten habe ich junge Alraunen, die umgetopft werden müssen. Hast du das schon einmal gemacht?"

„Ja, in den Gewächshäusern von Hogwarts", antwortete Melody und setzte sich den Ohrenschutz auf, den ihr Berta reichte. Das Schreien der Baby-Alraunen war zwar noch nicht tödlich, aber es konnte zu schweren, bleibenden Hörschäden führen.

Das Umtopfen dauerte den halben Vormittag. Anschließend zeigte Berta Melody, wie man Knallbohnen erntete, ohne dass sie einem in den Fingern explodierten. Sie beobachtete Melody eine Weile und ließ sie dann mit dem Ablesen der Knallbohnen alleine, um ein kleines Mittagessen vorzubereiten. Bald darauf aßen sie Suppe und Brot an einem kleinen Tischchen mit drei geschwungenen, schnörkeligen Beinen im Gewächshaus.

„Es ist hier immer schön warm und hell", erklärte Berta. „Im Sommer ziehe ich natürlich den Garten vor. Ich zeige ihn dir nachher. Thymian und Minzen wachsen bereits wie Unkräuter aus dem Boden. Die müssen wir zurückschneiden. Außerdem haben sich im hinteren Teil Gnome eingenistet, die ich vertreiben muss."

Als Severus am Nachmittag mit einem innen magisch erweiterten Seemannssack voller Zaubertrankzutaten aus Asien zu Berta Shaw zurückkam, fand er die beiden Hexen zusammen in Shaws kleinem Labor über einen brodelnden Kessel geneigt. Dampfschwaden hingen in der Luft.

Severus trat lautlos näher, so dass Melody erschrocken zusammenfuhr, als er sich räusperte. Mrs Shaw hingegen hatte ihn hereinkommen sehen und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Papa", platzte Melody heraus. „Wir haben ein Liebesrausch-Elixier gebraut." Sie deutete auf ein Dutzend Phiolen mit einer intensiv irisierenden, scharlachroten Flüssigkeit darin, die auf einem Tisch beim Fenster lagen.

Severus zog unwillig eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie bringen Ihrer Urgroßnichte bei, Liebestränke zu brauen?"

„Was dagegen?", fragte die Alte mit herausforderndem Tonfall.

„Solange Sie ihr keine Phiole davon schenken ...", brummte Severus.

Melody schaute rasch weg.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Sie haben Melody Liebesrausch-Elixier angedreht?", fragte er drohend. „Melody, gib Mrs Shaw unverzüglich die Phiole zurück."

„Aber ich will sie behalten. Ich habe sie selber gemacht", protestierte Melody.

Severus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", antwortete er und streckte die Hand aus. Widerwillig und mit trotzig funkelnden Augen zog seine kleine Hexe eine Phiole aus der Tasche und legte sie ihm in die Hand.

Severus verstaute sie in seinem Umhang, dann trat er näher und warf einen misstrauischen Blick in den brodelnden Kessel. „Und was wird das?"

Seine Stirnfalte vertiefte sich, als er schnuppernd seine Nase über den Kessel hielt. Dann warf er einen Blick auf den Tisch, auf dem weitere Zutaten bereitlagen und fragte mit unheilvoller Stimme: „Mrs Shaw?"

Die Alte blickte ihn mit unschuldigen, grünen Augen an und fragte zurück: „Snape?"

„Sie brauen einen Verhütungstrank mit meiner Tochter? Sie ist noch ein Kind!"

„Bin ich nicht", begehrte Melody auf.

„Du bist dreizehn."

„Ich bin bald vierzehn."

„Da sehen Sie es", mischte sich Mrs Shaw ein. „Alt genug, um einen Verhütungstrank zu brauen. Der Trank ist bei meinen Kundinnen sehr begehrt. Ich muss regelmäßig Nachschub brauen ... Wir sind gleich fertig, Snape. Vielleicht möchten Sie sich inzwischen in meinem Gewächshaus umsehen? Ich habe einige neue Dinge angepflanzt, die Sie interessieren könnten."

Severus verließ missmutig das Labor und stapfte in den Garten hinaus.

Melody war froh, als Berta ihr nach dem Abendessen das kleine Gästezimmer zeigte, in dem sie schlafen konnte. Sie war nudelfertig, nachdem sie Berta den ganzen Tag im Garten, Gewächshaus und Labor geholfen hatte. Berta hatte ihre Kenntnisse im Umgang mit Pflanzen und im Brauen von Zaubertränken auf Herz und Nieren geprüft. Die alte Frau hatte erstaunliche Energiereserven. Melody gähnte und kroch unter die Decke. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war sie eingeschlafen: sie träumte von weinenden Alraunen, explodierenden Bohnen, Liebestränken und Mondsteinen ...

„Ich werde morgen mit Melody in die Berge hinauf gehen", erklärte Severus, als Mrs Shaw wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Ich möchte ihr zeigen, wo man die verschiedenen magischen Pflanzen und Heilkräuter findet. Das gehört zum Allgemeinwissen."

Er hatte das Geschirr zusammengestellt und betrachtete die vergilbten Fotos, die über einem kleinen Sekretär schief an der Wand hingen. Auf einem war die kleine Liz auf einem Kinderbesen zu sehen. Auf einem anderen Foto Liz mit ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder Jonathan.

„Da haben Sie Recht, Snape. Aber dann würde ich empfehlen, dass ihr in zwei oder drei Monaten wiederkommt, im März ist noch nicht allzu viel am Blühen."

„Wenn wir dürfen, kommen wir gerne in ein paar Wochen noch einmal vorbei."

Berta musterte ihn. „Natürlich dürft ihr. Snape, finden Sie nicht, wir sollten zum Du übergehen, jetzt da sich herausgestellt hat, dass Sie der Vater meiner Urgroßnichte sind?"

Severus nickte und verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Gerne. Berta."

Berta stellte sich neben Severus und rückte die Bilder an der Wand gerade.

„Deine Tochter liebt dich, Severus", bemerkte sie.

Severus sah sie überrascht an. „Hat sie das gesagt?"

„Das spürt man. Außerdem habe ich ein kleines bisschen ... in ihren Augen gelesen."

Severus runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Sie wenden bei Ihren eigenen Verwandten Legilimentik an? Sie schrecken ... du schreckst wirklich vor nichts zurück! Du hättest sie einfach fragen können."

„Ich habe sie gefragt, aber Emotionen und Gedanken sind differenzierter als Worte."

„Hat sie keine Okklumentik angewendet?"

„Ach, _du_ unterrichtest sie?", rief Berta und kicherte. „Ich war erstaunt, wie schnell sie gemerkt hat, dass ich in ihren Gedanken war. Die meisten Menschen spüren es nicht einmal."

„Wie ich sehe, muss ich sie noch härter trainieren, damit sie sich nicht von ihrer Urgroßtante überrumpeln lässt."

„Nun hab dich nicht so, Severus." Berta trug das Geschirr in die Küche und brachte Tee und den Rest des Kuchens. „Erzähl mir vom _animae iunctae_. Ich habe viel darüber gelesen, aber ich habe noch niemanden getroffen, der ihn heraufbeschworen hat."

„Bist du in Melodys Erinnerungen darauf gestoßen oder hat sie dir davon erzählt?"

„In den Erinnerungen", gab Berta zu und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Severus rührte eine Weile schweigend in seinem Tee, dann erzählte er Berta vom Schlangenbiss und von Melodys Sturz, von dem Gegengift, das gegen die starke dunkle Magie nicht wirkte und der Ratlosigkeit aller Anwesenden. „Mir kam nichts anderes mehr in den Sinn als der _animae iunctae_."

Berta nickte gedankenverloren und musterte ihn von der Seite. Er hatte nichts über seine persönlichen Gefühle erzählt und auch nichts über das, was er in der Welt zwischen dem Leben und dem Tod erlebt hatte, aber sie spürte, wie nahe ihm der Vorfall gegangen war und dass er ihn verändert hatte.

„Wenn man mit jemandem seine Seele teilt, dann hinterlässt jeder im anderen bleibende Spuren", mutmaßte sie. „Ist es nicht so?"

„Wahrscheinlich", kam seine knappe Antwort.

Berta schwieg und trank ihren Tee aus. Dann sagte sie: „Ich möchte dir danken, Severus. Es ist nicht leicht, einen über 100-jährigen Menschen noch zu überraschen. Es ist dir gelungen. Dass ich meine Urgroßnichte kennen lernen durfte, ist das größte Geschenk, das du einer alten, einsamen Frau machen konntest."

Melody schlief noch tief und fest, als Berta sie am nächsten Morgen energisch weckte. „Aufstehen, mein Kind, wir gehen in die Berge. Das Frühstück ist schon bereit."

Als Melody kurz darauf angezogen in die Küche kam, saß ihr Vater in den Tagespropheten vertieft am Tisch. Auch er sah noch ein bisschen verschlafen aus.

„Nun, Berta", fragte er gerade. „Verrätst du mir, weshalb du uns so früh aus den Federn geholt hast? Du hast gestern Abend selber gesagt, dass im März noch nicht viele Kräuter wachsen, für die sich ein Ausflug in die Berge lohnen würde."

Berta antwortete nicht. Sie summte vor sich hin, während sie geschäftig hin und her eilte und den Tisch deckte. Erst als alle drei Platz genommen hatten und Melody ihr Porridge löffelte, antwortete Berta: „Ich habe lange nachgedacht, bevor ich einschlafen konnte, Severus. Ich möchte Melody die Phönixe zeigen."

Melody hielt inne, den Löffel voll Porridge auf halbem Weg zum Mund. Ihr Vater stellte scheppernd seine Tasse auf den Tisch. Melody sah ihn verstohlen von der Seite an. Er hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie noch nie bei ihm beobachtet hatte: es hatte etwas von einem Schulbuben, der eine riesige Schultüte voll Süßigkeiten in die Hand gedrückt bekommt. Für einen Moment schien ihm die Sprache wegzubleiben, dann fasste er sich wieder und fragte lauernd: „Du willst Melody die Phönixe zeigen?"

„Ich bin über hundert Jahre alt, Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir noch auf dieser Welt bleibt. Soll dieses Geheimnis mit mir sterben?"

„Nein, ich versuche es dir seit zwölf Jahren zu entlocken", meinte Severus, der seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte, in seinem gewohnt sarkastischen Tonfall.

„Ich wollte dich gerade fragen, ob du mitkommen möchtest", gab Berta schlagfertig zurück und kicherte.

Melody schaute ihren Vater an. Er gab keine Antwort, aber seine Augen hatten einen eigenartigen Glanz angenommen. Melody verkniff sich ein Lachen, als Berta ihr zuzwinkerte.

Kurz darauf apparierte Berta mit Severus und Melody im Schlepptau tief in die Berge hinein.

„Passt auf, wo ihr hintretet", warnte sie und hielt Melody am Arm fest, als diese schwankend auf dem schmalen Felsband Halt suchte.

„Ich werde mich wohl nie ans Apparieren gewöhnen", antwortete Melody.

„Es ist angenehmer, wenn man alleine appariert", beruhigte sie ihr Vater. „Das lernt ihr in der sechsten Klasse."

Berta ging den schmalen Pfad am Abhang entlang höher in die Felsen hinauf. Melody sah ihr beunruhigt nach und Severus beeilte sich, zu der alten Frau aufzuschließen. Doch sie wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand, als er Anstalten machte, sie am Arm festzuhalten. „Ich komme regelmäßig hierher und bin noch nie gestürzt. Kommt jetzt."

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde der Pfad breiter und mündete in ein kleines Plateau, von wo aus schroffe Felskamine in den Himmel ragten. Berta reichte Severus und Melody je eine Hand. „Ich lade euch ein zu den letzten, freilebenden Phönixen in Großbritannien", sagte sie feierlich.

Melody machte einen Ausruf der Überraschung, als sich zwei der Felskamine seitlich auseinander zu bewegen begannen. Dazwischen tauchte aus dem Nichts eine Steilwand auf mit verschiedenen Höhlen und Felsvorsprüngen. Darauf konnte sie in weiter Höhe zwei große Nester erkennen. In einem sah sie deutlich einen roten, großen Vogel sitzen. Zwei weitere Phönixe saßen auf Felsvorsprüngen nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Melody schaute sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Die Alten brüten", erklärte Berta. „In zwei oder drei Wochen sollten die Jungen auf die Welt kommen. Als sie vor sieben Jahren das letzte Mal gebrütet haben, sind alle Jungen bis auf eines dem Adler zum Opfer gefallen. Ich hoffe, dass es diesmal klappt, sonst muss ich wieder sieben Jahre warten, und wer weiß, ob ich das noch erlebe. Phönixe brüten nur selten." Sie legte den Kopf schief und schaute Severus schelmisch an.

„Na, hat es sich gelohnt, mich zwölf Jahre zu umgarnen?"

Severus schmunzelte, den Blick unverwandt in den Himmel gerichtet, wo ein weiterer Phönix sich von einem warmen Luftstrom höher und höher tragen ließ. Dann nickte er.

„Ein Fidelius", bemerkte er. „So einfach ... Brillant, Berta." Melody hatte noch nie ein solches Kompliment aus seinem Mund gehört.

„Ich habe das Nest entdeckt, als ich gerade in Hogwarts abgeschlossen und mich hier niedergelassen hatte", erzählte Berta. „Ich wusste, dass Phönixe höchst selten und stark gefährdet waren, deshalb entschloss ich mich, diese kleine Kolonie in der Felswand mit dem Fidelius zu schützen. So kann niemand, der zufällig hierher kommt, die Phönixe und ihre Nester sehen. Außerhalb dieses Bereichs sind sie natürlich dennoch nicht geschützt, ich kann schlecht die ganzen Highlands mit dem Fidelius belegen."

„Was ist ein Fidelius?", unterbrach Melody.

„Ein starker Schutzzauber", erklärte Severus. „Meist werden mit dem Fidelius Häuser geschützt. Das Haus, oder in diesem Fall die Felswand, wird in der Erinnerung einer einzelnen Person versteckt, sodass es niemand findet, selbst dann nicht, wenn er davor steht. Grimmauldplatz ist so geschützt. Nur diejenigen, die vom Geheimniswahrer eingeladen werden, können das versteckte Haus fortan sehen und betreten."

Melody bückte sich nach einer roten Feder, die vor ihnen am Boden lag und nahm sie bewundernd in die Hand.

„Phönixfedern sind eine kostbare und seltene Zutat für Zaubertränke aller Art, vor allem für Heiltränke", erklärte Berta. „Severus, ausnahmsweise verkaufe ich sie dir nicht. Du kannst dich bedienen."

Melody wäre gerne die Felsen hochgeklettert, um näher an die Phönixe heranzukommen, aber ihr Vater verbot es ihr energisch.

„Lass sie, Severus", mischte sich Berta ein. „Als ich jünger war, bin ich oft hinaufgeklettert. Die Felsen sind sicher."

„Nein, sie darf nicht ... Melody, es ist zu gefährlich. Du weißt, dass du nicht klettern darfst."

„Ich hatte in der ganzen letzten Woche keine Absencen."

„Das reicht nicht. Du musst ein Jahr anfallsfrei sein, bevor ich dich auch nur in die Nähe eines Besens oder einer Leiter lasse. Von Felswänden wollen wir schon gar nicht reden", sagte ihr Vater in einem Tonfall, der deutlich machte, dass er darüber nicht weiter verhandeln würde.

Melody biss auf die Lippen.

„Was für Anfälle?", wollte Berta wissen, und Severus erzählte von den Beschwerden, die Melody seit dem Unfall hatte.

„Was gibst du ihr dagegen?"

„Ich habe einen Trank gebraut, der gegen Krämpfe hilft. Er scheint zu wirken."

Berta, Severus und Melody verbrachten den ganzen Morgen auf dem Felsplateau und beobachteten die faszinierenden Vögel. Es war kühl, aber langsam wanderte das Sonnenlicht die Felswand hinunter und die Schatten auf dem Plateau wurden kleiner. Berta holte Sandwichs aus einer der zahllosen Taschen, die sie in ihrem Umhang zu haben schien, und eine Flasche mit einem honigsüßen Trank, der sie beim Trinken von innen her wärmte.

Es war ein wunderschöner und friedlicher Ort, und Melody wünschte sich, der Tag würde nie mehr enden.


	27. Chapter 27

**27. Kapitel / Das erste Zauberduell**

„Ihr habt Phönixe gesehen?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

Melody und sie saßen in einem Winkel des Gemeinschaftsraums und Melody hatte ihr soeben flüsternd erzählt, was sie an diesem Wochenende erlebt hatte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es noch freilebende gibt."

„Es ist nur noch eine kleine Kolonie. Es sind zwei Paare und ein einzelner Jungvogel. Wenn sie nicht selber regelmäßig wieder aus ihrer Asche geboren würden, wären sie schon längst ausgestorben ... Ich habe eine Feder mitgenommen."

Melody blickte sich verstohlen um, dann öffnete sie ihr Buch _Geschichte Hogwarts_, in das sie die rote Feder gelegt hatte.

„Phönixfedern sind sehr kostbar", bemerkte Hermine bewundern. „Sie haben große Heilkräfte."

„Meine Urgroßtante meinte, ich solle sie unter das Kopfkissen legen, das wäre gut gegen Albträume."

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Probierst du es aus?"

„Klar!" Melody strich sanft über die Feder und schloss das Buch vorsichtig wieder.

Sie schlief gut mit der Phönixfeder und trug sie von da an in einer Tasche ihrer Schulrobe mit sich herum. Sie gab ihr ein gutes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich stark und gesund. Offenbar sah auch ihr Vater ihr an, dass sie sich wieder fit fühlte, er bat sie nach der Freitagstunde, vor dem Abendessen in den Kerker zu kommen.

Nervös öffnete sie die Tür zum Büro ihres Vaters, trat ein und machte einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück. Draco Malfoy stand ihrem Vater gegenüber.

„Miss Rohan", begrüßte sie ihr Vater kühl. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Sie hereingebeten habe. Warten Sie bitte vor der Tür, bis ich Zeit für Ihre Strafstunde habe."

Malfoy grinste schadenfroh.

Melody biss auf die Zähne und schloss die Türe wieder. Sie kochte. Was machte Malfoy hier? Er hatte hier nichts zu suchen. Das war _ihr_ Vater. Sie blieb ungeduldig auf dem Korridor stehen.

Als Melody die Türe wieder geschlossen hatte, reichte Severus Malfoy die Hand. „Danke für die Einladung, Draco. Ich komme natürlich gerne." Dann öffnete er die Türe und trat auf den Korridor hinaus. Länger als nötig ertrug er Dracos Gegenwart nicht. „Schönen Abend, Draco."

„Ihnen auch, Professor", antwortete Malfoy. „Ich schreibe meinem Vater, dass Sie kommen. Er wird sich freuen."

Severus verzog das Gesicht.

„Wohin?", platzte Melody frech heraus. Sie stand dicht neben der Tür. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", schnauzte Severus sie an. Warum konnte seine Tochter den Mund nicht halten?

Malfoy grinste sie überheblich an, worauf sie zornig nach ihrem Zauberstab griff. Severus warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu, der sie offenbar wieder zur Vernunft brachte – sie senkte den Zauberstab sofort –, und verabschiedete Malfoy hastig.

„Und nun zu Ihrer Strafstunde, Miss Rohan", wandte er sich mit unheilvoller Stimme an sie und beorderte sie mit einer energischen Kopfbewegung in sein Büro.

„Wohin gehst du mit Malfoy?", fragte Melody noch einmal wütend, als sie im Büro ihres Vaters stand.

„Das geht dich nichts an, Melody. Wenn du es nicht erträgst, dass ich Malfoy treffe, dann frag nicht. Und wage es nicht noch einmal, in mein Büro zu trampeln, ohne vorher anzuklopfen. Ich bin dein _Lehrer_! Und du bist nichts weiter als eine nervige _Schülerin_, die sich eine Strafstunde eingehandelt hat, vergiss das nicht."

„Ich bin nicht einfach nur eine Schülerin!"

„Für Malfoy schon, und für alle anderen Schüler und die meisten Lehrer von Hogwarts auch. Und das soll so bleiben, also zügle dein Temperament."

Melody blickte betreten zu Boden. Sie spürte die Wut verebben und Scham Platz zu machen. Wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein! Sie traute sich nicht mehr aufzublicken.

Severus betrachtete seine Tochter eine Weile und wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch sie hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst, die Stirn gefurcht und starrte vor sich auf den Boden.

„Meinst du, es macht mir Spaß, mich mit Malfoy abgeben zu müssen?", fragte er schließlich ruhig.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber es muss sein. Es gehört zum Spiel. Lucius Malfoy hat mich für nächsten Samstag zum Essen eingeladen, und ich werde hingehen. Ich werde meinen Kontakt zu ihm und meine Mission nicht gefährden, und wenn es bedeutet, dass du wütend auf mich bist."

Endlich blickte Melody auf und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. Es misslang. „Er hat versucht, mich umzubringen, Papa. Es ist schon schwer genug zu akzeptieren, dass er immer noch hier in Hogwarts ist. Dass er mit dir zu Abend isst, das ist ... grässlich! Wie kannst du das nur so gelassen mitmachen?"

„Gelassen?", fragte Severus wütend zurück. „Melody, du hast keine Ahnung. Ich sehe Malfoy seit dreizehn Jahren und weiß, dass er mitverantwortlich ist für den Tod deiner Mutter. Was meinst du, was das für ein Gefühl ist? Aber es muss sein. Ich habe es all die Jahre ausgehalten, weil ich musste. Weil es zu meiner Aufgabe gehört, Malfoys Vertrauter zu sein. Weil ich es deiner Mutter, Dumbledore und dem Orden schulde. Und jetzt wirst du nicht kommen und meine Tarnung auffliegen lassen. Verstanden?"

Melody war den Tränen nah. Sie biss auf die Lippen. „Entschuldige", murmelte sie schließlich leise.

„Wir müssen öfters Okklumentik üben, Melody. Du musst deine Emotionen besser in den Griff bekommen ... Heute wollte ich aber mit dem Duellieren beginnen. Können wir?"

Melody atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Du kennst schon ein paar Flüche?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, und Melody nickte noch einmal.

„Welche?"

„Den _Expelliarmus_, den _Petrificus Totalus_, den _Protego_ ..."

„Den Feuerfluch hast du letzte Woche auch erfolgreich gegen Malfoy angewendet", stellte Severus fest.

Melody brachte ein Grinsen zustande. „Ja, den hatte er verdient. Dann kenne ich den Kitzelfluch, den Gummibeinfluch, aber die nützen nicht allzu viel in einem Duell."

„Kennst du die drei Verbotenen Flüche?"

„Harry hat mir davon erzählt."

Ihr Vater verzog das Gesicht, als sie Harry erwähnte, sagte aber nichts.

„Gegen den tödlichen Fluch kann man sich nicht schützen, oder?", fragte Melody.

„Nein, gegen den _Avada Kedavra_ gibt es keinen Schutzzauber."

„Außer der Liebe eines Menschen, der sich für einen opfert", hielt Melody dagegen und dachte an Harrys Mutter.

„Darauf kannst du in einem Duell nicht hoffen. Das einzige, was dich vor dem tödlichen Fluch schützen kann, ist Schnelligkeit. Die werden wir trainieren, bis du umfällst."

War das eine Drohung? Melody sah ihren Vater skeptisch an. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken.

„Wir duellieren uns jetzt. Du versuchst, mich zu entwaffnen oder außer Gefecht zu setzen. Du darfst alle Flüche benützen, die dir dazu in den Sinn kommen." Und als Melody ihn nur verwundert anschaute, forderte er ungeduldig: „Fang an. Ich will wissen, was du kannst."

Melody blickte sich unsicher um, dann versuchte sie es wie in der ersten DA-Stunde mit Neville mit dem _Expelliarmus_. Aber sie hatte das Wort noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da flog ihr eigener Zauberstab bereits aus ihrer Hand. Ihr Vater zog gelangweilt die Augenbraue hoch. „Mehr hast du nicht drauf?" Er warf ihr mit einer lässigen Bewegung den Zauberstab zurück, nur um gleich wieder _Expelliarmus_ zu rufen.

„Was soll das?", fauchte Melody. „Wir können uns doch nicht duellieren, wenn du mir ständig den Zauberstab aus der Hand schlägst."

„Du bist zu langsam", stellte ihr Vater überheblich fest. „Damit wirst du nicht eine Minute gegen einen anderen Zauberer bestehen. Los, noch einmal."

Diesmal wehrte er ihren _Expelliarmus_ mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ab. Melody spürte, wie sie allmählich wütend wurde. Sie versuchte es mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch, doch auch diesen wehrte ihr Vater locker ab.

„Du bist zu langsam, Melody. Streng dich mehr an."

„Ich strenge mich an", gab sie wütend zurück und versuchte es erneut. Doch ihr Vater war schneller. Er wehrte ab und rief: „Petrificus Totalus!"

Melody spürte, wie sie zu Stein erstarrte und nach hinten kippte. Sie schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen ein Regal. Ein Glas ging in Brüche und eine Flüssigkeit tropfte ihr auf den Kopf.

Ihr Vater stand über ihr und schaute sie herablassend an. „Enervate", knurrte er und wandte sich ab, ohne ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen.

Melody rappelte sich wieder auf und strich sich ungeduldig die Flüssigkeit aus dem Gesicht. „Was sollte das?", fragte sie wütend.

„Ich wollte schauen, ob du dich schneller verteidigen kannst, als du angreifst", gab ihr Vater ungerührt zurück. „Offensichtlich nicht. Bereit?"

„Nein."

„Expelliarmus!"

Melodys Zauberstab flog wieder durch die Luft.

„Ich habe _Nein_ gesagt."

„Glaubst du, in einem richtigen Duell wartet dein Gegner darauf, dass du _Ja_ sagst?", gab ihr Vater zurück und warf ihr ihren Zauberstab wieder zu.

„Das hier ist kein richtiges Duell. Wir üben nur."

„Wir üben die Realität, Melody. Das ist kein Kinderspiel. Reiße dich zusammen. Du gibst dir zu wenig Mühe."

Er schleuderte ohne abzuwarten einen weiteren Fluch. Melody sog die Luft ein, als der Fluch ihren Arm traf und den Ärmel zerriss. Blut sickerte aus einem Schnitt im Unterarm.

„Spinnst du?", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Wehr dich", gab ihr Vater ungerührt zurück und schleuderte einen weiteren Fluch. Melody hechtete auf die Seite und brachte sich hinter einem Sessel in Sicherheit. Der Sessel barst unter dem nächsten Fluch. Melody wich zur Seite. Den nächsten Fluch konnte sie knapp abwehren. Doch ihr Vater ließ ihr keine Zeit zum Überlegen. Er trieb sie in die Enge, und ihr fiel nicht mehr ein als einen Fluch um den anderen mit dem _Protego_ abzuwehren oder darunter wegzutauchen. Die Flüssigkeit, die ihr vorhin über den Kopf getropft war, juckte. Der Hinterkopf pulsierte schmerzhaft. Melody schwitzte.

„Ich kann nicht mehr. Hör auf, Papa", bat sie schließlich.

„Nein. Du kannst noch. Kämpf weiter."

Der nächste Fluch traf sie und riss sie von den Beinen. Melody erschrak. Sie spürte zum ersten Mal Angst aufkommen. Er würde nicht aufhören, bevor sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Sie musste hier raus! Sie wollte weg! Entschlossen rappelte sie sich auf und zielte auf das Bücherregal hinter dem Schreibtisch. „Incendio!" rief sie und duckte sich gleich wieder.

Ihr Vater wirbelte herum, als die Bücher in Flammen aufgingen. Den Moment nutzte Melody. Sie riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie ohne stehen zu bleiben durch das Schloss zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Die fragenden Blicke anderer Schüler ignorierte sie.

Als sie durch das Portrait in den Gemeinschaftsraum kletterte, war dieser voll Schülern, die lernten, Aufgaben lösten und sich unterhielten. Melody schlich mit gesenktem Kopf durch den Raum und stieg die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.

Ron stieß Hermine an. „Was ist mit Melody los? Sie sieht aus, als wäre sie von einem Troll angefallen worden."

Hermine legte ihr Buch auf die Seite und folgte ihrer Freundin. Sie holte sie ein, als Melody gerade ins Badezimmer gehen wollte.

„Melody, was ist passiert? Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„_Das_ war meine erste Duellierstunde mit meinem Vater", antwortete Melody sarkastisch.

„_Er_ hat dich so zugerichtet?", fragte Hermine schockiert.

„Ja, er fand es wichtig, dass ich lernte, wie Duelle in der Wirklichkeit aussehen." Sie schnaubte und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

„Was hast du auf der Stirn?"

„Irgendeine Flüssigkeit ist auf mich herunter getropft, als ich mit dem Kopf gegen ein Regal stieß. Das ist ziemlich ätzend. Sie mal meine Robe an. Die Flüssigkeit hat Löcher in den Stoff gefressen."

„Du musst in den Krankenflügel. Du hast ganz rote Flecken auf der Stirn."

„Und meine Kopfhaut juckt. Ich gehe duschen."

„Nein, du kommst mit mir in den Krankenflügel", entschied Hermine bestimmt. „Madam Pomfrey hat sicher etwas gegen Verätzungen."

Während die zwei durch die Korridore Richtung Krankenflügel eilten, reparierte Hermine mit einem Zauberspruch den Ärmel von Melodys Robe.

„Hat er dich in diesem Zustand gehen lassen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nein, ich bin einfach gegangen. Ich habe seine Bücher in Brand gesetzt und bin davongerannt."

„Ach du liebes Bisschen", rief Hermine aus. „Du hast seine Bücher angezündet? Er tobt bestimmt."

„Ich möchte ihm heute auf jeden Fall nicht mehr begegnen." Melodys Stimme zitterte leicht. Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab hervor – für alle Fälle – und linste vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke, bevor sie hervortrat.

Sie bogen gerade in den Korridor zum Krankenflügel ein, als sich dessen Türe öffnete. Melody zog Hermine zurück und öffnete die nächstbeste Tür: eine Besenkammer. Die beiden drängten sich hinein, zogen die Tür zu und schauten durch einen Spalt in der Holztür. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor Snape mit wehender Robe vorbeieilte. Melody hielt die Luft an.

„Er schäumt vor Wut", flüsterte sie tonlos, als sie sicher waren, dass er verschwunden war. Sie stieß vorsichtig die Tür wieder auf, vergewisserte sich, dass ihr Vater nirgends mehr zu sehen war, und zerrte Hermine hinter sich her. Die beiden rannten zum Krankenflügel, rissen die Tür auf und flüchteten hinein.

„Nanu, Miss Rohan, Miss Granger?", fragte Madam Pomfrey und eilte auf sie zu. „Wie sehen Sie denn aus? Sind Sie einem Troll begegnet?"

Melody nickte. „Um ein Haar."

„Ihr Vater war soeben hier. Er sucht sie. Er war ziemlich besorgt. Was haben Sie denn angestellt?"

„Ich habe seine Bücher angezündet", antwortete Melody tapfer. „Aber es geschieht ihm Recht. Schauen Sie sich meine Stirn an."

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat Ihr Vater Ihnen eine ätzende Flüssigkeit über den Kopf geträufelt? Das kann ich nicht glauben."

„Er hat mir eine lebensechte Lektion im Duellieren erteilt. Die Flüssigkeit ist mir über den Kopf getropft, als ich gegen ein Regal prallte."

Madam Pomfrey holte eine Salbe gegen Hautverätzungen, die den Juckreiz sofort verschwinden ließ. „Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Verletzungen?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Mein Arm", antwortete Melody und schob den Ärmel zurück. Aus der Fluchwunde sickerte immer noch etwas Blut, die Ränder hatten sich grünlich verfärbt. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und fuhr mehrfach mit ihrem Zauberstab darüber, bis sich die Wunde ganz geschlossen hatte. Dann trug sie eine Salbe auf.

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja, mir genügte es", antwortete Melody kühl.

„Das würde ich auch sagen", meinte Madam Pomfrey. „Vielleicht suchen Sie sich einen etwas feinfühligeren Duellierpartner, Miss Rohan?"

„Das werde ich, Madam Pomfrey. Vielen Dank."

Hermine und sie verließen den Krankenflügel und schlichen wieder zurück zum Gryffindorturm. Beide waren erleichtert, als sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatten.

„Danke, Hermine", sagte Melody leise. „Ohne dich hätte ich mich nicht getraut."

Hermine lächelte. „Gern geschehen."

Melody achtete nicht auf die verwunderten Blicke der anderen Schüler. Sie ging die Treppe hinauf ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche und wusch sich die Salbe gegen Verätzungen wieder aus den Haaren. Während sie unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand, ebbte ihre Wut langsam wieder ab. Ihr schmerzte alles von der körperlichen Anstrengung, aber sie hatte keine schweren Verletzungen davongetragen. Und aus einer gewissen Distanz betrachtet kam ihr ihre Angst lächerlich vor. Natürlich hätte ihr Vater ihr nicht wirklich Schaden zugefügt.

Hermine konnte Melody nicht überreden, zum Abendessen zu kommen. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und saß, die Compañeromütze tief in der Stirn, die Ärmel bis über die Finger gezogen, mit angezogenen Beinen in einem weichen Sessel in einer Ecke und hatte die Stöpsel ihres Discmans in den Ohren. Hermine versprach, ihr etwas Brot und Früchte zu bringen und ließ sie in Ruhe.

Severus sah sich missmutig in der Großen Halle um. Melody war nicht da. Er hatte, gleich nachdem er die Bücher gelöscht hatte, nach ihr gesucht, zuerst draußen, dann im Krankenflügel, aber er hatte sie nicht gefunden. Sie hatte sich bestimmt in die Löwenhöhle der Gryffindor zurückgezogen, wohin er ihr nicht folgen konnte.

Severus blickte zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Granger warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu; sie wusste also Bescheid. Er überlegte kurz, ob er sie ansprechen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder. Zu allem Überdruss hatte er für heute Abend auch noch Potter zu einer weiteren fruchtlosen und zeitverschwenderischen Okklumentikstunde bestellt.

Er ging in schlechter Stimmung zurück in den Kerker. In seinem Büro roch es immer noch nach verbranntem Papier und angesengtem Leder. Einige der Bücher wiesen Brandspuren auf. Die beiden Bücher, die Melodys Fluch direkt getroffen hatte, waren nicht mehr zu retten. Eines davon war die Kräuterfibel seiner Mutter, was ihn besonders ärgerte.

Severus biss auf die Zähne. Sie hatte maßlos überreagiert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert wäre, wenn ihr Feuerfluch eines der heiklen Glasgefäße getroffen hätte. Im schlimmsten Fall hätte die Explosion das Mauerwerk zerrissen und ihnen wäre die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Wenigstens musste er ihr zugute halten, dass sie nicht kopflos mit Flüchen um sich geworfen hatte; sie hatte einen Plan gehabt und hatte absichtlich auf die Bücher gezielt, um ihn abzulenken und davonzulaufen, was ihr gelungen war.

Severus setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit der Hand über die Überreste seiner Kräuterfibel. Er hatte Melody provozieren wollen, um sie aus der Reserve zu locken, auszuloten, was sie konnte und wo ihre Grenzen lagen, und er hatte ihr zeigen wollen, was Duellieren in Wirklichkeit bedeutete: eine gnadenlose Auseinander setzung, bei der nur der Stärkere und Schnellere gewinnen konnte ... Severus seufzte. Er war zu weit gegangen. Er hatte Melody erschreckt. Und er hatte versagt: er hätte sie niemals in einem solchen Zustand entkommen lassen dürfen.

Als Harry Snapes Büro betrat, schob dieser ein schwarz verkohltes und zerfetztes Buch zur Seite und erhob sich. Das Büro roch wie nach einem Brand. Snape begrüßte Harry mit einem Kopfnicken und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er wirkte angespannt.

„Können wir anfangen?"

Harry fasste seinen Zauberstab fester und nickte grimmig. Es war schrecklich. Harry sah wieder Rockwood vor sich knien, und natürlich fiel Snape diese Erinnerung zwischen allen anderen, die durch Harrys Kopf schossen, auf. Harry musste sich eine herablassende, bösartige Belehrung von Snape gefallen lassen. Snape schien in übelster Laune zu sein, und irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, das er nicht alleine der Grund dafür sein konnte.

„Noch einmal, Potter!", knurrte Snape. „Eins – zwei – drei – Legilimens!"

Harry sah wieder die Dementoren, die über den See auf ihn zuschwebten. Er sah die schwarzen Löcher anstelle der Augen, aber er sah auch immer noch Snape vor sich stehen. Er hob den Zauberstab und rief _Protego_. Snape taumelte, sein Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand, und plötzlich war Harrys Kopf voll von einer Flut von Erinnerungen, die nicht seine waren.

_Ein hagerer, bleicher Teenager, zweifellos Snape, mit einem jungen Mädchen auf dem Turm – ein Mann, der Snape die Hand drückt und sagt: „Versprich mir, dass du auf sie aufpasst" – Melody, wie sie in einem Wohnzimmer tanzt und singt – wieder Melody, wie sie sich schluchzend zusammenrollt, und Snape, der sie an sich zieht – Melody, wie sie Snape wütend anschreit: „Lass mich. Lass mich ... Ich will nicht!" – Melody, totenblass im Krankenflügel, und Snape der sich neben sie setzt, sie in die Arme nimmt und mit seinem Zauberstab ein goldenes Band ..._

„ES REICHT!"

Harry hatte das Gefühl, ihn hätte jemand mit voller Wucht vor die Brust gestoßen. Er stolperte rückwärts und prallte gegen ein Regal. Er hörte etwas splittern, eine schleimige Flüssigkeit tropfte auf ihn herunter. Snape bebte leicht und war kreideweiß. Harry sagte kein Wort. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass das gefährlich wäre. Er war sicher, dass er in Snapes Erinnerungen eingebrochen war ... Aber was machte Melody dort?

Wie Stunden vorher Melody fiel auch Harry gegen das Regal hinter ihm und ein weiteres Gefäß ging in Brüche. „Reparo!", murmelte Severus, worauf sich der Behälter von selber wieder in seinen Urzustand zurückverwandelte. Er würde die Glasbehälter alle entfernen oder seine Okklumentik- und Duellierstunden in Zukunft in das leere Klassenzimmer gegenüber verlegen müssen, dachte Severus ärgerlich.

Potter war in seine Erinnerungen eingebrochen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Nicht ihm! Er war ein Profi. Aber er hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Potter hatte sich bisher nicht annähernd so gut geschlagen. Und er selber war nicht auf der Hut gewesen, nur halb bei der Sache, in Gedanken in den Korridoren von Hogwarts auf der Suche nach seiner wütenden kleinen Hexe ...

Potter hatte sich aufgerappelt und sah ihn, Zauberstab in der Hand, entgeistert an. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier und er fragte: „Sir? Was macht ... Wieso ist ...?"

„Können Sie nicht in ganzen Sätzen sprechen?", fragte Severus ungeduldig zurück. „Sie wollen wissen, was Miss Rohan in meinen Erinnerungen zu suchen hat?"

Potter schluckte und nickte.

„Es geht Sie nichts an, Potter."

„Aber ..."

Severus blickte sich suchend nach seinem Zauberstab um und entdeckte ihn in einer Ecke des Raumes. Er ging langsam hinüber und hob ihn auf. Potter! Ausgerechnet Potter musste in seine Gedanken einbrechen! Er hätte sich selber ohrfeigen können! Und jetzt? Severus wog nachdenklich den Zauberstab in der Hand. Er erwog, Potters Erinnerungen mit einem _Obliviate_ zu löschen, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder. Wenn Dumbledore herausfinden würde, dass er sich am Gedächtnis seines Lieblingsschülers zu schaffen gemacht hatte ...

Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu Potter um und fixierte ihn mit seinem stechenden Blick. Am liebsten hätte er ihn mit einem Schweigezauber versehen aus dem Büro geworfen, aber dieser Zauber hielt nicht ewig. Früher oder später würde Potter wieder zu sprechen anfangen, und Severus traute ihm durchaus zu, irgendwelche himmelschreienden Gerüchte über ihn und Melody zu verbreiten. Sosehr es ihm widerstrebte, er musste ihm eine Antwort geben ...

„Melody ist meine Tochter", sagte er kühl.

Potter brauchte eine Weile, die Bedeutung dieses einfachen Satzes zu verstehen. Dann fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter.

„Hätten Sie mir das nicht zugetraut, Potter?"

Potter antwortete nicht und Severus genoss einen Moment, ihm die Sprache verschlagen zu haben, dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn irgendjemand etwas von dem, was du soeben gesehen und gehört hast, erfährt, wirst du dir wünschen, mir nie begegnet zu sein. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry rannte die Treppe hinauf in die Eingangshalle, weiter bis in den Gryffindorturm und kam atemlos im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Hermine und Neville saßen bei Melody. Sie hatte die Knie angezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, den Kopf darauf gelegt und sah ihn erstaunt an, als er in den Raum stolperte. Er blickte schnell weg und eilte die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf. Neville rief ihm etwas hinterher, doch er beachtete ihn nicht und zog sich in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. Kapitel / Geburtstag**

Melody schlief nicht gut in dieser Nacht. Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihren Vater: er hätte nicht so grob sein dürfen. Immerhin war es ihre erste Duellierstunde gewesen, da hätte er ruhig etwas zurückhaltender und rücksichtsvoller sein können. Zudem hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Bücher, die sie angezündet hatte. Ob viele zerstört waren? Und ob wertvolle darunter gewesen waren? Hoffentlich hatte sie mit dem Feuerfluch nicht allzu viel Schaden angerichtet. Sie wälzte sich lange unruhig im Bett hin und her. Sie musste sich entschuldigen gehen. Gleich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück.

Sie erwachte früh und entschied, bereits vor dem Frühstück in den Kerker hinunter zu gehen. Je eher sie es hinter sich brachte, desto besser. Sie stieg die Treppen hinunter und ignorierte die ersten Slytherin, die ihr auf dem Weg von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Große Halle entgegen kamen. Sie klopfte an die Wohnzimmertür und musste nicht lange warten. Ihr Vater riss die Tür so brüsk auf, dass sie erschrocken zurückwich. Er ließ sie schnell herein, bevor die nächsten Slytherin um die Ecke bogen.

„Melody!" Erleichterung schwang in der Stimme ihres Vaters. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Es tut mir so Leid wegen der Bücher", platzte Melody heraus und fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen besser.

Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war meine Schuld. Ich habe es falsch angegangen. Ich war zu forsch. Beginnen wir noch einmal von vorne?"

„Ich habe jetzt keine Lust auf ein weiteres Duell", erwiderte Melody schnell.

„Ich auch nicht", antwortete ihr Vater und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Sie ergriff sie zögernd. Er zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich heran und schloss sie in die Arme. „Meine kleine Hexe", grummelte er und vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren.

„Sind viele Bücher kaputt gegangen?", nuschelte Melody aus seiner Umarmung heraus.

„Zwei sind nicht mehr zu retten. Die Kräuterfibel deiner Großmutter unter anderem. Die anderen Bücher sehen mehr oder weniger mitgenommen aus, sind aber noch zu gebrauchen ..."

„Tut mir Leid wegen der Fibel."

„Das kann ich verschmerzen. Schlimmer wäre es gewesen, wenn du das Drachenelixier getroffen hättest. Dann wäre uns das Büro um die Ohren geflogen. Wir trainieren in Zukunft im leeren Klassenzimmer gegenüber. Das hätte ich von Anfang an tun sollen ... Hast du Hunger?"

„Mit dem Stein im Magen?", fragte Melody zurück und verdrehte die Augen.

„Du musst doch Hunger haben! Du warst gestern nicht beim Abendessen."

„Hermine hat mir mehr als genug Essen hochgebracht ..."

Es wurde ein gemütliches Frühstück. Durch das Erkerfenster beobachteten beide, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen zwischen den Wolken durchdrangen. Die Wiese war nass vom Tau und ein Vogel zerrte an einem langen Wurm.

Melody erzählte zwischen Bissen großzügig mit Honig bestrichenen Toasts aufgeregt von Flitwicks Stunde am letzten Tag, als sie Brabbelzauber geübt hatten. „Ich habe mit Mariah zusammen ein bisschen herumexperimentiert. Wir haben den Zauber abgewandelt und einen Singzauber daraus gemacht. Erstaunlich, wie die Leute plötzlich sangen." Sie kicherte. „Willst du es ausprobieren?"

Severus schmunzelte, schüttelte aber entschieden den Kopf. Dann lehnte er sich zufrieden zurück. Es war sonst nicht Melodys Art, so unbekümmert drauflos zu plappern, aber offenbar war sie erleichtert, dass er ihr wegen der Bücher nicht böse war. Severus hörte nur zu und genoss die außergewöhnliche Normalität an diesem Samstagmorgen.

„Du hast bald Geburtstag", stellte er fest, als Melody einmal Luft holte.

„Ja." Melody biss in ihr Honigbrot und kaute.

„Wünschst du dir etwas?"

„Nein."

„Gar nichts? Irgendetwas gibt es doch bestimmt, was du dir wünschst."

Melody schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter und meinte: „Vielleicht können wir am Wochenende danach zusammen etwas unternehmen?"

Severus wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich denk drüber nach. Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein", antwortete Melody. „Können wir einen Zaubertrank brauen?"

„Wann? Jetzt?"

„Ja."

„Was für einen Zaubertrank willst du denn brauen?"

„Das ist egal. Zeig mir irgendetwas Neues."

Es wurde ein friedlicher Samstag. Severus hatte sich für einen Antikater-Trank entschieden, den man nach einer durchzechten Nacht nehmen konnte, worauf man sch schlagartig wieder frisch fühlte. Melody war mit Feuereifer dabei. Severus sah ihr stolz zu. Sie hatte das Zeug, einmal eine gute Brauerin zu werden. Er musste an ihren schlechten Start in Hogwarts, insbesondere in seinem Unterricht, denken. Er hätte es ihr wirklich leichter machen können. Er hatte deswegen manchmal ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber sie schien es ihm nicht nachzutragen. Er hatte von ihr zumindest bisher keinen Vorwurf gehört.

Als der Trank fertig war, hatten sie gerade noch Zeit für ein spätes Mittagessen, dann schob Severus den Teller zur Seite und stand auf. „Ich muss los."

„Was? Wieso?", fragte Melody enttäuscht.

„Ich habe einige Dinge zu erledigen. Außerdem muss ich noch etwas in der Winkelgasse besorgen."

„Was denn?"

„Das verrate ich dir nicht. Es wird eine Überraschung ... So, und nun raus hier, zurück in eure Löwenhöhle, du Gryffindor."

Als Melody den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war dieser praktisch leer. Die meisten Schüler genossen den Tag draußen. Es war zum ersten Mal etwas wärmer geworden. Melody schnappte ihre Gitarre und ging ebenfalls nach draußen. Sie fühlte sich unglaublich wohl, nachdem sie die Differenzen mit ihrem Vater geklärt hatte.

Als sie über den Schlossgrund ging, sah sie Harry, Ron und Hermine am See sitzen. Hermine hatte ein dickes Buch aufgeschlagen auf dem Schoß. Harry und Ron spielten Schach.

„Hallo", grüßte Melody.

Hermine blickte auf und sah sie fragend an. „Alles okay?"

„Ja, alles in Ordnung", antwortete Melody.

„Du bist nicht zu deinem Vater gefahren?", erkundigte sich Ron.

„Nein, er hat dieses Wochenende keine Zeit."

„Ach, und weil er keine Zeit hat, sind wir plötzlich wieder gut genug", bemerkte Harry abweisend.

Hermine sah ihn irritiert an. „Sag mal, was ist heute mit dir los? Du bist schon den ganzen Morgen so mürrisch ... Melody, achte nicht auf ihn. Ihm ist irgendwas über die Leber gekrochen."

„Was weißt du schon?", murmelte Harry und wandte sich wieder dem Schachbrett zu.

Hermine zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte nicht stören", entschuldigte sich Melody. „Tschüss, bis später."

Was war nur mit Harry los? Er hatte sie richtig wütend angeschaut. Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? War er sauer, weil sie an den letzten Wochenenden immer weg war? Aber warum? Das konnte ihm doch gleichgültig sein?

Melody schüttelte missmutig den Kopf und ging zurück zum Schloss. Sie setzte sich auf die Eingangstreppe an die Sonne und spielte Gitarre. Es ging nicht lange, da gesellte sich Neville zu ihr. Er hörte ihr lange zu und brachte ihr noch zwei Stücke der Schicksalsschwestern bei.

„Du solltest am Abschlussabend spielen", schlug er schließlich vor.

„Am Abschlussabend?"

„Ja, am letzten Abend vor den Sommerferien gibt es immer ein Jahresende-Fest mit Festessen und Tanz und Musik. Meist lädt Dumbledore eine Musikgruppe ein. Du könntest doch auch noch etwas spielen."

Melody schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Vergiss es, Neville. Ich steh doch nicht alleine vor die ganze Schule und singe ihnen etwas vor."

„Warum nicht?"

„Würdest du?"

„Nein."

„Eben."

„Aber ich kann auch nicht Gitarre spielen und nicht annähernd so gut singen", hielt Neville dagegen, aber er konnte Melody nicht umstimmen.

„Tanzst du wenigstens mit mir?", wollte er hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Mal schauen", lachte Melody. „Ich bin keine gute Tänzerin. Meine Pflegeeltern haben getanzt. Sie besuchten regelmäßig Tanzkurse und an den Wochenenden gingen sie oft in Clubs tanzen. Eine Nachbarin passte dann jeweils auf mich auf ... Ein bisschen Tanzen haben meine Pflegeeltern mir natürlich schon beigebracht."

„Gut, dann freue ich mich darauf."

Melody legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Sie genoss die Wärme der Sonne auf dem Gesicht.

Harrys Stimmung besserte sich nicht. Melody hatte das Gefühl, er gehe ihr aus dem Weg. Wenn sie sich beim Essen zu Hermine, Ron und ihm gesellte, schaute er sie nicht an und sagte kaum ein Wort. Wenn er nach ihr in die Große Halle kam, setzte er sich weit weg von ihr.

Melody versuchte in der folgenden Woche mehr als einmal, mit Harry zu sprechen, aber er hatte jeweils „gerade keine Zeit" und vertröstete sie auf „später, jetzt nicht". Allmählich nervte es sie. Irgendetwas schien er gegen sie zu haben, aber sie hatte beim besten Wille keine Ahnung, was los war. Es machte sie wütend.

Als sie sich an einem Morgen zum frühstücken neben ihn setzte und er eilig sein Porridge auslöffelte und unter dem Vorwand aufstand, er müsse noch etwas im Gryffindorturm holen, stand Melody ebenfalls entschlossen auf und rannte hinter ihm her. Die Eingangshalle war leer.

„Harry, warte", rief sie und holte ihn ein.

„Was ist?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Das wollte ich dich fragen: Was ist los, Harry? Du gehst mir seit einer Woche aus dem Weg. Du sprichst nicht mit mir und schaust mich nicht an, wenn ich versuche, mit dir zu sprechen. Was habe ich gemacht?"

„Nichts."

„Was ist es dann?"

„Nichts, sagte ich doch. Ich muss jetzt, tut mir Leid."

„Du gehst nirgendwohin, bevor du mir keine Antwort gegeben hast", fauchte Melody wütend und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Ständig sagst du mir, dass du gerade keine Zeit hast. Er reicht, Harry! Wenn du etwas gegen mich hast, dann sag es mir, dann kann ich es vielleicht ändern."

„Das kannst du nicht", antwortete Harry ungerührt. Er drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Melody zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf seine Tasche. „Diffindo", murmelte sie und war selber gespannt, ob der Zauberspruch, den Massey ihr gezeigt hatte, funktionierte. Eine Naht an Harrys Schultasche riss und sein Schulzeug kullerte die Treppe hinunter.

Harry wirbelte mit einem hässlichen Fluch herum. „Was soll das? Spinnst du? Ich habe gesagt, ich habe keine Zeit."

Melody funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du läufst ständig vor mir weg. Du bist ein Feigling, Harry."

„Und du?", gab Harry gereizt zurück. „Was bist du? Greifst von hinten an, du ... du Slytherin!"

Melody war einen Moment lang sprachlos. „Slytherin?", fragte sie, als hätte sie nicht richtig gehört. „Ich bin keine Slytherin."

„Ach nein? Aber viel fehlt nicht! Du bist mindestens eine halbe Slytherin! Gib es zu."

Melody wollte etwas erwidern, doch Harry hatte seine Bücher eingesammelt und stürmte aus dem Schloss. Melody stand wie angewurzelt mitten in der Eingangshalle.

„Irgendwelche Probleme?", fragte eine seidenglatte Stimme hinter ihr.

Melody drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um, der sie mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte.

„Nichts, Sir", antwortete sie, ließ ihn stehen und rannte nach draußen.

Vor dem Schloss blickte sie sich nach Harry um. Sie musste ihn nicht lange suchen. Er war an den See hinunter gerannt und warf wütend Steine ins Wasser. Melody näherte sich zögernd und stand eine Weile nur stumm neben ihm. Er beachtete sie nicht. Schließlich fragte sie so ruhig sie konnte: „Woher weißt du es?"

„Snape gibt mir Okklumentikstunden", spie Harry bitter. „Schon vergessen?"

Melody antwortete nicht.

„Ich bin in seine Gedanken eingebrochen", fuhr Harry fort, und es klang etwa so, als wäre er kopfüber in einen Haufen Drachendung gestürzt. Er hob einen weiteren Stein auf und schleuderte ihn ins Wasser. „Und da warst du. Nur du!"

Melody schaute ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig an. „Professor Snape hat an mich gedacht?"

„Sagte ich doch soeben."

Melody runzelte die Stirn. „Das darf er nicht. Er hat mir gesagt, dass es gefährlich ist, wenn man an Menschen denkt, die man mag, weil man sie so dem Feind an die Waffen liefert."

„Schon zu spät. Ich weiß es jetzt."

„Und deshalb bist du wütend auf mich? Ich bin doch nicht dein Feind."

„Du nicht, aber Snape. Glaubst du, ich kann jemandem noch trauen, der mit Snape verwandt ist? Er hasst mich. Er macht mir das Leben seit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts zur Hölle. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie das ist! Und warum? Weil mein Vater und er sich in ihrer Schulzeit nicht mochten. Als wenn das meine Schuld wäre!"

„Aber ich kann ich doch auch nichts dafür, Harry ..."

Harry sah Melody zum ersten Mal an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Von allen Männern, die es auf dieser Welt gibt, muss ausgerechnet Snape dein Vater sein! Ich fasse es einfach nicht!"

„Ich habe mir meinen Vater doch nicht ausgesucht."

„Ja, stimmt ... Mein Beileid."

„Das brauche ich nicht. Ich möchte keinen anderen Vater haben", gab Melody trotzig zurück.

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. „Du magst ihn?"

„Er ist ganz anders zu mir, als du ihn kennst. Er ist ruhig und geduldig, er sorgt sich um mich, ich fühle mich in seiner Gegenwart ernst genommen und geborgen. Ich habe endlich meinen Vater gefunden. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, wie schön das ist, Harry?"

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern kickte nur gegen Steine, die am Ufer lagen.

„Bitte, Harry, ich mag dich. Hermine ist meine beste Freundin. Können wir beide nicht auch Freunde bleiben?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Der Unterricht beginnt gleich."

„Denk drüber nach, Harry."

„Werde ich."

Die beiden gingen wortlos nebeneinander her und trennten sich nach einem knappen Kopfnicken in der Eingangshalle.

Als Melody am nächsten Morgen erwachte, stand ein geschlossener, geflochtener Korb am Fussende ihres Bettes. Sie hatte nach ihrem Streit mit Harry gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, aber heute war der 31. März: Sie hatte Geburtstag. Aufgeregt hob sie den Korb aufs Bett. Mariah, Lindsay und Nora kamen neugierig herüber.

„Was ist das?", wollte Nora wissen.

„Ein Geburtstagsgeschenk", grinste Melody.

„Heute ist dein Geburtstag? Das wussten wir nicht", rief Mariah. „Gratuliere."

Alle drei umarmten Melody, dann meinte Nora ungeduldig: „Jetzt mach schon auf!"

Melody löste die Schnüre, mit denen der Deckel festgemacht war und öffnete den Korb.

„Oh!", entfuhr es ihr. Im Korb lag eine kleine, getupfte Katze. Melody nahm sie vorsichtig aus dem Korb. Sie war winzig und passte beinahe in ihre Hand. Sie musste noch ganz jung sein.

Nora begutachtete den Korb. „Da steht kein Absender drauf. Von wem ist die Katze wohl?"

Melody strahlte. „Von meinem Vater", antwortete sie stolz. Darüber gab es für sie keinen Zweifel.

Sie hielt das kleine Tier auf dem Schoß und ließ es mit seinen feinen Krallen an ihrem Pyjama hochklettern. Das Kätzchen schnurrte leise. „Na, Kleines", flüsterte Melody. „Willkommen in Hogwarts."

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Hermine betrat den Schlafsaal. „Hallo, Melody", rief sie. „Viel Glück zum Geburtstag ... Wow, du hast eine Katze bekommen?"

Melodys Augen glitzerten. „Ja. Und ich dachte, mein Vater mag keine Katzen ..."

„Er muss ja nicht mit ihr zusammenleben", gab Hermine zu Bedenken. Dann rief sie Krummbein, der neugierig an dem Kätzchen schnupperte. Die beiden schienen sich gut zu verstehen, doch nach einer Weile zog sich das Kätzchen zu Melody zurück und kletterte wieder an ihr hoch.

„Sie fühlt sich wohl bei dir", meinte Lindsay, als sich das Kätzchen in Melodys Hand zusammenrollte.

„Sie ist müde", mutmaßte Nora.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte Melody. „Ich kann das Kätzchen doch nicht den ganzen Vormittag alleine hier lassen! Ich glaube, ich nehme sie mit."

Sie zog sich hastig an und steckte das Tier in eine der Taschen in ihrer Robe, wo es sich gleich wieder zusammenrollte.

Während des Frühstücks brachte eine Eule Melody ein Päckchen von Remus. Er gratulierte ihr zum Geburtstag und schickte ein Geschenk, das er zwei Tage zuvor von Matthew Shanley erhalten hatte. Melody riss es ungeduldig auf. Es war eine CD mit Songs, die sie besonders mochte und die sie beide oft schon zusammen bei Shanleys gesungen hatten.

Melody trug das Kätzchen den ganzen Morgen mit sich herum. Wenn es wach war, kletterte es zur allgemeinen Belustigung an ihr herum und angelte nach Schreibfeder, Zauberstab und Pergamentrollen, ansonsten blieb es ruhig in seiner Tasche in der Robe. In jeder Pause brachte Melody das Kätzchen nach draußen. Es schien bereits stubenrein zu sein, was das Zusammenleben ungemein vereinfachen würde.

Während der Geschichtsstunde überlegte Melody angestrengt, wie sie die Katze nennen könnte, falls sie nicht schon einen Namen hatte, was sie bezweifelte. Es war eine Sie, darauf hatten ihre Mitschüler und sie sich in einer Pause nach einer eingehenden Begutachtung geeinigt. Rosa, Berta, Tomba, Canima ... Eine Weile dachte sie über Baghira nach, doch das Kätzchen sah im Moment nicht im Entferntesten wie der Panther aus dem Dschungelbuch aus. Schließlich entschied sie sich für „Lucy", während sie _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ vor sich hin summte.

„Das Tierchen ist süß, Miss Rohan. Aber es gehört nicht in den Unterricht", erklärte McGonagall im Verwandlungsunterricht streng. „Ich muss Sie bitten, die Katze morgen im Gryffindorturm zu lassen."

„Aber sie ist doch noch so klein", hielt Melody dagegen.

„Katzen kommen gut alleine zurecht", meinte McGonagall. „Und jetzt stecken Sie sie bitte wieder in die Tasche."

Vor dem Zaubertränkeunterricht brachte Melody Lucy dann aber doch zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Das Klassenzimmer mit seinen brennenden Feuerstellen und den brodelnden Tränken war definitiv kein Ort für eine Katze.

Melody kam beinahe zu spät, weil sie mit Lucy durch das ganze Schloss hinauf in den Turm und anschließend wieder hinunter in den Kerker laufen musste. Sie stürmte in letzter Minute mit roten Wangen und zerzausten Haaren atemlos ins Schulzimmer.

Ihr Vater sah sie missbilligend an, aber sie schenkte ihm ein unangebracht strahlendes Lächeln. „Entschuldigen Sie, Professor. Ich musste meine Katze in den Gryffindorturm bringen."

Er blickte sie mit steinerner Miene an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich habe sie heute zum Geburtstag bekommen, und sie ist noch ganz klein", fuhr Melody fort.

„Rührend, Miss Rohan", antwortete ihr Vater kühl. „Können wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht beginnen? Oder möchten Sie der Klasse vielleicht mitteilen, was Sie sonst noch an Geschenken bekommen haben?"

Melody begann zu kichern.

Ihr Vater hob warnend die Augenbraue, aber Melody konnte sich nicht beherrschen. „Sie heißt Lucy. Die Katze. Ich habe sie Lucy getauft."

„Nun reicht es, Miss Rohan. Wenn Sie nicht ruhig arbeiten können, warten Sie draußen auf das Ende der Stunde und kommen heute Abend den Trank brauen. _Ich_ habe Zeit." Seine Stimme war seidenglatt und gefährlich.

Die Erstklässler hielten bei dieser Androhung einer Strafstunde den Atem an und Mariah warf Melody einen Hör-jetzt-endlich-auf-Blick zu, aber diese konnte sich das Lachen nicht länger unterdrücken. „Eine Strafstunde an meinem Geburtstag, Sir?"

Snapes Stirnfalte vertiefte sich, seine Augen funkelten. „Raus hier", schnarrte er und zeigte zur Tür.

Als ihr Vater nach dem Abendessen aufstand und verschwand, verabschiedete sich Melody von ihren Mitschülern, die in der Großen Halle um sie herum saßen und mit Kürbissaft auf sie anstießen. Sie versuchte zerknirscht dreinzublicken, als sie sagte: „Ich muss dann mal los zu meiner Strafstunde. Snape wartet auf mich."

„Das hast du dir selber eingebrockt", meinte Nora ungerührt. „Was du dir nur dabei gedacht, so mit Snape zu sprechen? Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du nur eine Strafstunde bekommen hast."

Melody nickte seufzend. „Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Er sah so komisch aus. Ich stellte mir plötzlich vor, wie er wohl aussehen würde, wenn Lucy an _ihm_ herumkletterte." Sie schnitt eine Grimasse, packte Lucy, die zwischen den Bechern und Tellern herumtapste, und verließ die Große Halle.

Severus hatte gerade noch Zeit, Bilbo zu rufen und zwei Stück Kuchen – „mit Kerzen, bitte" – zu bestellen, bevor es klopfte. Er öffnete die Türe und musste schmunzeln. Melody hatte sich die Katze auf die Schulter gesetzt und grinste ihn frech an.

„Jetzt bin ich eine richtige Hexe, wie die aus den Bilderbüchern für Muggelkinder. Die haben auch immer eine Katze auf der Schulter."

Severus zog die Braue hoch. „Soviel ich weiß, sind die Katzen in den Büchern aber meist schwarz. Außerdem sind Muggelhexen ausnahmslos alt, bucklig und hässlich, oder?"

„Stimmt. Aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", lachte Melody. Dann sah sie ihn ernst an. „Danke, Papa. Das ist ein wunderbares Geschenk."

Er nickte nur und umarmte sie. „Viel Glück zum Geburtstag, kleine Hexe."

Severus hielt der Katze die Hand hin, und Lucy begann sofort ausgiebig daran zu schnuppern und an seinen Fingern zu nagen.

„Lucy mag dich", stellte Melody fest.

„Hmpf", antwortete Severus und strich dem Tier über das weiche Fell. „Sie ist eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Bengal und einem Kniesel."

„Ich weiß, was ein Bengal ist, aber was ist ein Kniesel?"

„Eine Katze mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Das erkennst du an der Quaste am Schwanzende."

„Dann ist Krummbein auch ein Kniesel?"

„Wer bitte?"

„Krummbein. Hermines Kater. Die beiden verstehen sich bereits sehr gut. Krummbein hat heute Nachmittag auf Lucy aufgepasst."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Grangers Kater babysittete Melodys kleine Bengalkatze. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

Severus stellte die beiden großzügigen Kuchenstücke auf den Tisch, zündete die Kerzen an, schenkte Melody Tee und sich selber Elfenwein ein. Dann reichte er Melody ihre Gitarre.

„Die hat mir Bilbo netterweise aus deinem Schlafsaal geholt", meinte er. „Spiel etwas."

„Ich? Es ist mein Geburtstag, da müsstest eigentlich du mir Happy Birthday vorsingen."

Severus verzog das Gesicht, dann kam ihm die Zaubertränkestunde am Nachmittag in den Sinn. „Melody", sagte er streng. „Ich dulde es nicht, dass du im Unterricht frech bist und mich provozierst."

Melody sah etwas betreten aus. „Das war doch gut. Ich wollte heute Abend zu dir kommen, und nun wissen alle, dass ich eine Strafstunde bei dir habe, und niemand wunderte sich, als ich in den Kerker hinunter ging."

„Melody, das geht so nicht! Wenn du mich sehen möchtest, geh einfach zu Professor McGonagall. Sie schaut, ob ich nicht gerade mit anderen Schülern beschäftigt bin, und lässt dich durch das Flohnetzwerk der Schule zu mir hinunter."

Melody machte große Augen. „Dann darf ich dich jederzeit besuchen, wann ich will?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Er kräuselte die Lippen zu einem Lächeln und nickte.

Melody strahlte. Dann nahm sie die Gitarre, überlegte kurz und begann zu spielen und sang dazu. Severus hörte gebannt zu. Liz hatte oft Gitarre gespielt und gesungen. Es stimmte ihn glücklich, gleichzeitig aber auch wehmütig, ihrer Tochter beim Spielen zuzuhören ... Er musste an den Abend bei Shanleys denken, als er Melody zum ersten Mal singen gehört hatte. Auch Melody dachte wohl daran, denn sie spielte zwei Stücke, die sie an jenem Abend nach Weihnachten mit Matthew gesungen hatte.

„Das war ein schöner Abend, findest du nicht?", fragte sie, als sie fertig war. „Der Weihnachtsabend."

Severus nickte und nahm sein Glas Elfenwein. Er schwenkte es gedankenverloren im Kreis, dann fragte er: „Wie lange kennst du die Shanleys schon?"

Melody legte die Gitarre zur Seite und setzte sich bequem im Schneidersitz in die Couchecke. „Seit ich mich erinnern kann", antwortete sie nach kurzem Überlegen. „Ich war glaube ich eineinhalb, als Hanna und Tom zum ersten Mal mit mir bei Shanleys übernachteten. Von da an gingen wir jedes Jahr nach Weihnachten für ein paar Tage nach Bawburgh, mit der Zeit blieben wir jeweils eine Woche im Winter, später auch im Sommer. Hanna und Tom und Marietta und Patrick verstanden sich auf Anhieb sehr gut. Ich glaube, die Musik verband sie alle miteinander. Patrick und Hanna spielten und sangen selber, Marietta hört gerne Musik, und Tom tanzte gerne. Musik hat etwas Magisches, finde ich ..."

Severus betrachtete seine Tochter nachdenklich. „Und was bedeuten dir Patrick, Marietta und Matthew?"

Melody zögerte. Sie wusste wohl nicht, wie sie erklären sollte, was sie für die drei empfand. Aber Severus bemerkte, wie ihre Augen leuchteten. Schließlich meinte sie: „Remus hat mir einmal erzählt, wie wohl er sich in den Ferien bei seiner Cousine Hanna immer gefühlt hatte. Weil Hanna und ihre Eltern ihn vorurteilslos annahmen. Weil er bei ihnen einfach sein durfte, wer er war. Er fühlte sich akzeptiert und geliebt. Das ist für mich bei Patrick, Marietta und Matthew auch so. Ich durfte sein, wer ich war, und ich weiß, dass ich auch in Zukunft immer sein darf, wer ich bin, und sie werden mich trotzdem lieb haben. Patrick und Marietta sind wie Großeltern für mich, auch wenn ich sie nur zwei- oder dreimal im Jahr in den Ferien sah. Matthew war immer wie ein großer Bruder ..."

„Und heute?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Heute was?"

„Ist er immer noch wie ein Bruder für dich?"

Melody wurde rot. Sie blieb Severus die Antwort schuldig, nahm stattdessen die Gitarre wieder zur Hand und begann ein weiteres Stück zu spielen.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. Kapitel / Fragen**

Severus brachte Melody das Duellieren wie versprochen von Grund auf bei. Er übte mit ihr Abende lang ausschließlich, seine Flüche abzuwehren, einen nach dem anderen, und Melody entwickelte eine erstaunliche Schnelligkeit. An einem Abend ließ er sie sogar ohne Zauberstab antreten, damit sie lernte, Flüchen auszuweichen. Erst als sie die Defensivzauber und Verteidigungstechniken beherrschte, begann er mit den Offensivzaubern.

Sie hatten sich nach langem Hin und Her auf zwei Bedingungen einigen können: Melody lief nicht mehr weg, egal wie wütend sie war, und Severus hörte auf anzugreifen, wenn sie Stopp rief. Er für seinen Teil hielt sich selten an die Abmachung. Er kannte ihre Grenzen inzwischen sehr genau und trieb sie oft mitleidlos darüber hinaus, was sie jedes Mal in Rage versetzte.

„Ich habe Stopp gesagt, Papa. Wir haben abgemacht, dass du dann aufhörst, wenn ich nicht mehr mag", schnaubte sie wütend.

Severus ging nicht darauf ein. „Zeig mir die Schramme an deinem Arm", verlangte er. Sie wich zurück und ballte die Fäuste.

„Du hältst dich nicht an unsere Abmachung. Ich habe Stopp gerufen."

„Ich habe gehört, dass du Stopp gerufen hast, aber du musst zugeben, dass du nach dem Stopp-Rufen noch ein paar gute Paraden gezeigt hast, also hast du zu früh Stopp gerufen."

„Das ist egal. Wir haben abgemacht, dass du aufhörst, wenn ich Stopp rufe. Aber immer bist du derjenige, der entscheidet, wann das Duell zu Ende ist", rief sie vorwurfsvoll. „Immer! Das ist nicht fair."

„Dann besieg mich. Dann bist du diejenige, die entscheidet, wann das Duell zu Ende ist."

„Sehr witzig. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich keine Chance gegen dich habe."

„Du wirst jedes Mal besser, Melody."

„Was nützt mir das, wenn ich doch immer verliere?"

„Du kannst mehr, als du dir zutraust, du musst nur wollen."

„Ich will ja."

„Nicht fest genug. Stell dir vor, dein Leben hängt vom Ausgang des Duells ab ..."

„Das kann ich nicht."

Severus seufzte.

„Zeig mir bitte den Arm, damit ich die Schramme heilen kann."

Melody gehorchte widerstrebend und immer noch verstimmt. Wie konnte er sie nur zu Höchstleistungen anspornen, wenn sie sich nicht zutraute, ihn zu besiegen? Sie war schnell, flink und hatte einen hervorragenden Instinkt, aber es fehlte noch am Selbstvertrauen, am Glauben an sich selbst und folglich am nötigen Biss. Er steckte den Zauberstab weg, ließ ihre Hand aber nicht los.

„Melody."

Sie blickte auf und sah ihn finster an.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Wenn du mich besiegst, darfst du dir von mir etwas wünschen."

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Was ich will?"

„Ja, sofern es in meiner Macht steht, natürlich."

Melody sah ihm nachdenklich zu, wie er Stühle und Bänke mit seinem Zauberstab wieder an ihren Platz hinstellte. Als er sich nach ihr umdrehte, grinste sie und sagte herausfordernd: „Ich wünsche mir, dass Sie auf dem Abschlussfest mit mir tanzen, Professor Snape."

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Melody, du weißt genau, dass das nicht geht. Ich tanze prinzipiell nicht mit Schülerinnen, und schon gar nicht mit einer Gryffindor. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass keine Schülerin bei annähernd normalem Verstand mit mir tanzen würde."

„Na toll! Dann sag mir doch auch gleich noch, was ich mir wünschen soll. Du bestimmst ja immer."

„Dir wird schon etwas einfallen."

Die Frühlingsferien rückten langsam näher und die Stimmung unter den Schülern war heiter und aufgeregt. Schließlich kam der letzte Schultag. Während die Fünft- und Siebtklässler alle in Hogwarts blieben, um für die anstehenden ZAG- und UTZ-Prüfungen zu lernen, reisten viele Schüler über die Ferien nach Hause. Melody saß auf ihrem Bett, zupfte an ihrer Gitarre herum und schaute Lindsay, Mariah und Nora dabei zu, wie sie für die Ferien packten. Lucy lag neben ihr auf dem Bett und langte mit den Pfoten nach Melodys Hand. Melody hielt sie ihr hin, worauf Lucy begann, an ihren Fingern zu knabbern.

„Verreist ihr?", fragte Melody ihre Mitschülerinnen schließlich.

„Nein", antwortete Nora. „Wir bleiben zuhause. Aber das ist auch schön."

Auch Lindsay und Mariah machten einfach „nur" Zuhause-Ferien. Melody wurde nachdenklich. Sie hatte kein Zuhause. Außer Hogwarts ... Aber man konnte den Kerker, so wohl sie sich bei ihrem Vater fühlte, nicht wirklich ein Zuhause nennen. An den Wochenenden, die sie bei ihm verbrachte, konnte sie nicht einmal nach draußen gehen, da niemand wissen durfte, dass der Zaubertränkelehrer ihr Vater war. Am Anfang hatte ihr das nichts ausgemacht, aber inzwischen war das Wetter so schön, dass man einfach nach draußen musste ...

Melody war froh, als es acht Uhr war und sie zum letzten DA-Treffen vor den Ferien gehen konnte. Es würde sie auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und Harry hatte sich für den letzten Abend etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen. Er brachte der Gruppe endlich bei, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Als alle seine Schüler bald darauf fasziniert ihren Patroni zusahen, die friedlich um sie herumtanzten, erinnerte Harry sie daran, dass es wesentlich schwieriger war, einen Patronus in Gegenwart eines Dementors zu rufen. Doch das tat der Begeisterung seiner Schüler keinen Abbruch. Melody beobachtete hingerissen den kleinen, rundlichen Vogel, der aufgeregt um sie herumflatterte.

Nach dem Treffen verabschiedete sich Melody von Neville und Ginny, kaum dass sie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen."

„Jetzt?", fragte Neville erschrocken. „Es ist gleich Sperrstunde."

„Ich weiß, aber ich muss noch kurz zu Professor McGonagall."

„Warum?"

Melody schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf, winkte und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Kurz darauf stand sie vor McGonagalls Bürotüre und klopfte Sturm.

McGonagall sah Melody erstaunt an. „Nanu, Miss Rohan. Was ist los?"

„Ich würde gerne meinen Vater sehen."

McGonagall lächelte kopfschüttelnd und ging zur Feuerstelle, um nachzusehen, ob ihr Kollege Zeit hatte. Er hatte Zeit, und McGonagall ließ ihre aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretende Gryffindor mit den funkelnden Augen durch das Flohnetzwerk hinunter in den Kerker.

„Wir haben heute Patroni geübt", rief Melody, kaum war sie aus dem Kamin gestolpert. Sie klopfte sich die Kleider aus und strahlte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Seine Tochter sprühte vor Aufregung und Begeisterung. „Wer hat einen Patronus heraufbeschworen?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Alle haben es geschafft. Ich auch, Papa. Mein Patronus ist ein –"

„Wer sind _alle_?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

Melody biss sich auf die Lippen. Das Leuchten verschwand schlagartig aus ihren Augen.

„Niemand", antwortete sie schnell. „Hermine und ich haben ein bisschen zusammen geübt."

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. „Keine Lügen, Melody. Du bist noch nicht gut darin."

Und so beichtete ihm seine Tochter schließlich widerstrebend von den DA-Treffen. „Papa, du darfst niemandem davon erzählen. Bitte! Ich hätte dir nichts sagen dürfen. Harry bringt mich um, wenn er erfährt, dass ich es dir erzählt habe."

„Das wird er nicht, das verspreche ich dir", antwortete Severus kühl. Er hatte nicht sonderlich Freude daran, dass Melody sich einer verbotenen Gruppe angeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte es seiner Ansicht nach nicht nötig, sich diesem Risiko auszusetzen, lernte sie doch bei ihm mehr als genug.

Melody sah ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Wenn du unser Geheimnis verrätst, komme ich dich nicht mehr besuchen", drohte sie mit solchem Ernst, dass er es ihr sogar abnahm.

Er seufzte und schluckte einen abfälligen Kommentar über Potter hinunter. „Und du hast es wirklich geschafft, einen Patronus zu erzeugen?", fragte er stattdessen.

Seine kleine Hexe strahlte. „Ja!"

„Und welche Form hat dein Patronus angenommen?"

„Es ist ein Vogel ... Ein kleiner Vogel", fügte sie etwas leise hinzu.

Severus nickte. Er hatte es gehofft. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass die Patroni der Kinder ähnliche Formen annahmen wie diejenigen ihrer Eltern. Und er konnte sich noch gut an Liz' Patronus erinnern. Ein Singvogel ...

„Die Größe sagt nichts über die Macht des Patronus aus", beruhigte er sie. „Ich will deinen Patronus sehen. Komm mit." Er öffnete das Erkerfenster beim Esstisch und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Deinen Zauberstab, Melody ... Auf drei! Eins ... zwei ... drei!"

Gemeinsam riefen sie _Expecto patronum_. Aus Melodys Zauberstab flatterte ein silbriger quirliger Vogel, aus seinem eigenen ein Falke. Die beiden Vögel flogen gemeinsam über den inzwischen dunklen Schlossgrund. Severus drehte den Kopf und beobachtete seine Tochter. Sie hielt den Atem an und strich sich gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie den Vögeln mit offenem Mund hinterher schaute, bis sie nur noch zwei Lichtpunkte waren, die im Verbotenen Wald verschwanden.

Der erste Ferientag brachte wunderschönes Wetter. Abgesehen von einigen wenigen disziplinierten Fünft- und Siebtklässlern – eine von ihnen war Hermine – zog es alle ins Freie. Melody saß frustriert am von außen unsichtbaren Kerkerfenster und schaute hinaus, wo es sich die Schüler, die für die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben würden, grüppchenweise im Gras bequem gemacht hatten. Sie hatte heute Morgen eilig gepackt, Lucy geschnappt und sich verabschiedet. „Ich fahre zu meinem Vater", hatte sie gesagt. Und nun saß sie da, das Wetter hatte gebessert, und sie kam sich schrecklich eingesperrt vor. Nachdem sie einige Zeit unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin- und hergerutscht war, stand sie entschlossen auf. „Ich gehe nach draußen, Papa."

„Ich bin gleich fertig mit dieser Arbeit, dann können wir zusammen einen neuen Zaubertrank brauen", schlug ihr Vater vor.

„Bei dem Wetter?", fragte Melody zurück. „Da kann man doch nicht hier drin sitzen!"

„Melody, du kannst nicht ständig hier ein und aus gehen. Du hast gesagt, du fährst nach Hause. Da kannst du doch nicht einen halben Tag später bereits wieder auftauchen ... LUCY! Melody, würdest du deine Katze von meinem Bücherregal herunterholen. Sie hat dort nichts zu suchen."

Melody zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Sie ist eine Katze. Katzen klettern nun mal auf Bücherregale."

„Das nächste Mal bleibt sie im Gryffindorturm!", knurrte ihr Vater.

Melody biss auf die Zähne, um nicht zu lachen, als er die kleine Katze mit einem trockenen _Accio_ vom Regal herunterholte. Lucy sah nach ihrem unfreiwilligen Flug ein wenig verdutzt aus, aber sie schien hinter die kalte, steinerne Fassade dieses Mannes sehen zu können und schmiegte ihren Kopf in seine Hand. Er streichelte sie kurz und setzte sie dann mit einem Schnauben auf den Tisch.

„Ich kann doch nicht die ganze Ferienwoche hier unten sitzen", kam Melody mit der Hartnäckigkeit einer Cartney auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurück. „Können wir nicht irgendwohin fahren? Lass uns nach Bawburgh gehen! Ich könnte doch ein paar Tage bei Marietta und Patrick bleiben."

„Zu gefährlich. Das Haus ist überhaupt nicht gesichert."

„Dann lass uns Berta besuchen ..."

Severus gab schließlich nach: er hat keine bessere Idee, und so brachte er Melody für drei Tage zu ihrer Urgroßtante, auch wenn ihm nicht einmal das abgeschiedene Örtchen in den westlichsten Ausläufern der Highlands sicher genug für seine Tochter schien. Auch war ihm nicht ganz wohl beim Gedanken, was Berta Melody alles beibringen könnte. Melody hatte ihm beim ersten Besuch bei ihrer Urgroßtante die Phiole mit dem Liebesrausch-Elixier, das sie geschenkt bekommen hatte, ausgehändigt, und er hatte das Elixier in den Ausguss geleert, aber wer wusste schon, was die alte Hexe mit seiner Tochter dieses Mal brauen wollte. Er würde Melody nach ihrem Besuch einer gründlichen Okklumentik-Visitation unterziehen müssen.

Severus willigte sogar ein, auf Lucy aufzupassen, solange Melody bei Berta war. Er sah ein, dass Bertas Rabe kein geeigneter Umgang für die kleine Katze war. Melody hatte ihn angeordnet, regelmäßig mit Lucy nach draußen zu gehen. Als er die Katze am ersten Abend aus dem Schloss schmuggelte und sie ein wenig hinter den Gewächshäusern spazieren ließ, kam just in dem Moment, als er Lucy wieder auf den Arm nahm und in einer Tasche seines Umhangs verstauen wollte, Hagrid daher und beobachtete mit offenem Mund, wie die kleine getupfte Katze seinen Arm hoch kletterte und Anstalten machte, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Danach sah Severus von weiteren Besuchen mit Lucy im Schlossgrund ab. Er zog stattdessen vor dem Wohnzimmerfenster einen großzügigen, magischen Schutzkreis und ließ das Fenster einen Spalt offen. So konnte Lucy nach draußen, wann immer es ihr passte, und er brauchte sich nicht um sie zu kümmern, da sie nicht fortlaufen konnte. Nachdem sie ihm am zweiten Tag ins Labor gefolgt und beinahe in einen Kessel Veritaserum gefallen war – Umbridge brauchte wieder Nachschub von dem Wahrheitselixier –, achtete er zudem sorgfältig darauf, dass die Türe zwischen Wohnzimmer und Büro stets zu war. Er wollte nicht wissen, was eine Katze unter Veritaserum-Einfluss alles so von sich geben würde.

Viel Zeit für Lucy hatte Severus nicht, aber sie war genügsam, und es machte ihr offensichtlich nicht allzu viel aus, alleine zu sein. Sie amüsierte sich köstlich mit seinen Büchern. Er sicherte alle mit einem Zauber, damit Lucy nach Herzenslust mit ihnen spielen konnte, ohne dass sie von den Regalen fielen.

Severus war in den drei Tagen stark eingespannt, zum einen für den Orden des Phönix, in erster Linie aber für den Dunklen Lord, der ebenfalls wusste, dass sein treuer Diener in Hogwarts während der Ferien mehr Zeit und Freiheit genoss. Diese Einsätze setzten Severus zu, mehr als früher. Die Vorstellung, was seine kleine Hexe sagen würde, wenn sie wüsste, was er im Dienst des Dunklen Lords machte, verfolgte ihn. Er hatte früher nicht solche Gewissensbisse gehabt: das Drohen, das Einschüchtern, das Vergiften und Foltern, es war Teil des Jobs gewesen, und er hatte es ziemlich gut ausblenden können. Aber jetzt ... Severus saß auf seiner Couch und streichelte mit sorgenvoll gefurchter Stirn über Lucys seidenweiches Fell, während er ins Feuer starrte. Wie lange würde er diesen Spagat noch machen können? Lucy miaute, rieb ihren Kopf an seiner Hand und versuchte, an seinen Fingern zu knabbern, aber der große, dunkle Zauberer schien sie nicht zu bemerken.

Severus war froh, als die drei Tage um waren, die er seiner Tochter zugestanden hatte. Melody war in aufgeräumter Stimmung: Sie hatte die Kurzferien allem Anschein nach sehr genossen. Was genau sie gemacht hatten, gab keine der beiden Hexen preis. Melody erzählte zumindest, dass sie die Phönixe besucht hatten und dass die Jungen geschlüpft waren.

Bevor Severus Melody zurück nach Hogwarts brachte, nahm er sie mit hinunter in die Ortschaft am Fjord. Es gab dort gleich neben dem Chinesen ein Musikgeschäft. Severus schickte Melody mit dem Auftrag hinein, sich eine CD auszusuchen. Er hatte es satt, ständig Matthews Stimme hören zu müssen.

„Kommst du nicht mit rein, Papa?"

„Ich muss noch etwas beim Chinesen nebenan besorgen und komme gleich nach."

Als er zurückkam, hielt ihm Melody eine CD entgegen. „Nehmen wir die hier?"

Er sah sich das Cover an. „_Help!_ von den Beatles? Die haben wir bei Shanleys gehört, während des Frühstücks am Sonntagmorgen ..."

„Genau. Das war unser erstes Familienfrühstück. Deshalb habe ich die CD ausgewählt."

Familie? Severus hatte sich bisher nicht als Teil einer Familie gesehen. Die Umstände waren dafür zu kompliziert. Aber eigentlich hatte Melody Recht: Sie zwei waren eine Familie.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass wir ein Zuhause haben."

„Entschuldigung?" Severus hatte gerade nicht zugehört. Die Verkäuferin hatte ihn gefragt, ob er die Clubkarte habe – _Was ist das denn?_ – und ihm einen Kassenzettel in die Hand gedrückt. Was sollte er damit? Und was hatte seine kleine Hexe gerade gesagt?

„Ich möchte ein Zuhause haben! Einen Ort, der uns gehört, wo wir leben können."

Severus wusste in der Theorie, was ein Zuhause war, auch wenn er nie wirklich einen Ort sein Zuhause genannt hatte. Er hatte natürlich ein Haus: das Haus, in dem er aufgewachsen war und das er nach dem frühen Tod seiner Eltern übernommen und auf seine Bedürfnisse hin eingerichtet hatte. Aber ein Zuhause war das nicht. Eher eine verstaubte Bibliothek. Er war nie oft dort gewesen, und seit dem _animae iunctae_ war Hogwarts für ihn das, was einem Zuhause, wie er es sich vorstellte, am nächsten kam.

„Wir haben doch genügend Platz in Hogwarts. Wenn du willst, kann ich für dich ein eigenes Zimmer anfügen ..."

Melody runzelte enttäuscht die Stirn. „Das ist doch kein Zuhause. Wenn ich dich sehen will, muss ich durch das Flohnetzwerk schleichen, damit mich niemand sieht. Wenn ich bei dir bin, darf ich nicht nach draußen. Wir können uns auf den Korridoren nicht einmal Hallo sagen ... Ich will ein richtiges Zuhause, einen Ort nur für dich und mich."

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Was ist mit den Sommerferien?", bohrte Melody weiter, als sie wieder auf der Straße standen. „Sollen wir die ganze Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen?"

„Gefällt dir Hogwarts nicht?"

„Doch. Aber es ist eine Schule, kein Zuhause. Können wir uns kein _richtiges_ Zuhause suchen?"

Severus antwortete wieder nicht. Er hatte auf ihre Frage keine Antwort. Aber er würde sich für die Sommerferien etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Er setzte es auf seine geistige Liste mit den To-Dos, die das neue Vatersein mit sich brachte. Zuoberst stand, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was mit Melody geschah, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen sollte. Den Punkt schob er schon seit längerem vor sich her, aber er musste die Frage angehen, so sehr es ihm widerstrebte.

Einen weiteren Punkt auf der Liste hoffte er, gleich hier und heute abhaken zu können: Berta hatte ihn nämlich darauf hingewiesen, dass Melody neue Schuhe brauchte. Es werde langsam zu warm für ihre Winterschuhe und außerdem wuchsen Teenager bisweilen erstaunlich schnell. Berta hatte ihm auch gleich noch die Adresse einer ihrer Kundinnen zugesteckt, die im Ort ein gut ausgestattetes Kleider- und Schuhgeschäft führte. Dorthin lotste er Melody jetzt.

„Was hast du gekauft?", fragte sie gerade neugierig und hängte sich bei ihm ein.

„Nichts Spezielles", gab er knapp zur Antwort. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass sie sich damit nicht abwimmeln ließ.

„Zeig schon, Papa" – jetzt schmiegte sie auch noch ihren Kopf an seine Schulter – „Bitte!"

Er grummelte etwas Unverständliches und öffnete schließlich die Tasche, die er bei sich trug.

„Zaubertrankzutaten?", fragte Melody.

„Ja. Schau hier ..." Er öffnete eine Tüte und zog einen gut zehn Zentimeter langen Zahn hervor.

Melody starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und berührte vorsichtig die Spitze. „Haifisch?", fragte sie ohne Überzeugung.

„Drachen. Das ist der Zahn eines chinesischen Feuerballs."

Wenn er gedacht hatte, mit dem Drachenzahn die Neugier einer Cartney zufrieden stellen zu können, dann irrte Severus gewaltig. Melody wollte Stück für Stück ansehen, was er gekauft hatte, und hielt zuletzt das Weckglas in den Händen, das er ganz zuunterst in der Tasche verstaut hatte.

„Wrrg", meinte sie angewidert. „Was sind das denn für Dinger."

„Tigerhoden", gab er knapp zurück.

„WAS?" Sie sah ihn entsetzt an. „TIGERHODEN?"

„Melody, könntest du etwas leiser sprechen, bitte."

„Wofür braucht man die?", flüsterte sie.

„Für Zaubertränke. Wofür sonst?"

„Damit braut man Zaubertränke?"

„Ja, in Asien sind sie sehr beliebt. Sie sind eine gute Zutat für verschiedenste Stärkungstränke."

Melody sah ihn entgeistert an. „So etwas würde ich nie trinken."

„Das merkst du nicht einmal, wenn du einen Trank trinkst."

„Papa!" Melody stellte sich vor ihn hin und sah ihn flehentlich an. „Bitte versprich mir, dass du mir nie einen Trank verabreichst, in dem Tigerhoden drin sind ... und wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt: dass du mir sagst, es seien keine im Trank drin."

Er musste schmunzeln. „Können wir das Glas jetzt wieder in die Tasche zurückstecken? Wir sind da."

„Wo?"

Severus zeigte mit sichtlichem Unbehagen auf ein Schaufenster, in dem modische Sommerkleider ausgestellt waren. „Hier."

Berta hatte die Besitzerin des Geschäfts offenbar bereits darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie Kundschaft vorbeischicken würde. Die Frau wusste nicht nur den Namen von „Mrs Shaws entzückender Urgroßnichte", sie wusste offenbar auch bereits, was diese brauchte. Allem Anschein nach alles: kurze Hosen, Röcke, T-Shirts, Sommerschuhe, Sandalen, Badekleider – und ein Ballkleid.

„Ein Ballkleid?", fragte Severus eisig. Ein Blick zu seiner Tochter sagte ihm, dass sie genauso überrascht war wie er.

Die Verkäuferin ließ sich von seiner Stimme nicht einschüchtern. „Mrs Shaw hat mir erzählt, dass Ihre Tochter ein Abschlussfest in der Schule hat und dass die Schülerinnen da traditionell Ballkleider trügen."

„Ich denke kaum, dass Mrs Shaw" – er sprach den Namen mit einem leicht drohenden Unterton – „mit ihren über hundert Jahren beurteilen kann, was die Jungen von heute an einem Abschlussfest tragen."

„Wie Sie meinen", antwortete die Verkäuferin spitz. „Möchten Sie sich nicht etwas in der Männerabteilung umsehen, während ich Ihrer Tochter bei ihren Einkäufen behilflich bin?" – und mit einem Blick auf seine Robe und herausforderndem Tonfall – „Es gibt auch schwarz."

Severus knurrte etwas, war aber eigentlich ganz froh, dass er nicht mit musste, um Röcke und Bikini zu begutachten. Die Verkäuferin wandte sich an seine Tochter und säuselte: „Sollen wir in der Lingerie beginnen, Miss Cartney?"

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Wenn Melody nur nicht übertrieb bei ihrem Einkauf! Er ging gelangweilt und mit leichtem Unbehagen durch die Männerabteilung auf der Suche nach etwas Schwarzem.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis er etwas gefunden hatte, und noch eine Ewigkeit, bis er sich entschied, das leichte schwarze Langarm-Shirt anzuprobieren. Er zog den Vorhang zur Umkleidekabine zu und zog sich eilig um. Das Material fühlte sich sehr angenehm auf der Haut an. Severus bewegte sich probehalber. Irgendwie war es zu eng ... Er zog rasch seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen Vergrößerungszauber. Perfekt. In der Umkleidekabine selber gab es keinen Spiegel. Severus kam etwas zaghaft heraus, ging zu einem mannshohen Spiegel hinüber und betrachtete sich unwillig. Er fühlte sich sonderbar nackt in diesem Shirt: es hatte keinen Kragen. Er trug sonst immer Kragen. Er würde es wieder ausziehen. Eigentlich brauchte er gar nichts.

Doch in dem Moment kam Melody in die Männerabteilung. „Wow", rief sie aus. „Sieht cool aus, Papa." Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Doch, ehrlich, das sieht gut aus", beteuerte Melody.

Auch die Verkäuferin nickte anerkennend. „Das steht Ihnen gut, Sir. Für den Sommer haben wir von derselben Linie aber auch noch T-Shirts. Dort drüben, Sir ..."

„Brauche ich nicht", gab Severus knapp zur Antwort.

„Wir haben eine Aktion: Sie kriegen drei Shirts für zwei."

„Ist nicht nötig. Ich trage keine kurzen Ärmel."

„Sie können bei dieser Wärme nicht mit langen Ärmeln herumlaufen, Sir. Sie haben doch nichts, was Sie verbergen müssten", meinte die Verkäuferin neckend.

„Ja, komm, versuch doch das T-Shirt", drängte Melody und zog ihn am Ärmel. „Bitte!"

Severus riss seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff. „Soweit kommt es noch! Dass meine Tochter mir vorschreibt, was ich anziehen soll", donnerte er.

Melody fuhr zusammen und sah ihn verständnislos an. Er sah die Fragen auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben: Warum hatte er sie so unvermittelt angefahren? Was hatte sie Falsches gesagt? Aber er konnte ihr keine Antwort geben. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er seit vielen, vielen Jahren nie mehr etwas Kurzärmliges getragen hatte, weil er eine hässliche Tätowierung auf dem linken Unterarm trug? Sie wusste, dass er im Auftrag von Dumbledore für den Dunklen Lord arbeitete, klar, aber das Mal ... dasselbe wie jenes, das sie über dem zerstörten Haus ihrer Pflegeeltern gesehen hatte! Nein, er wollte nicht wissen, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie es zu Gesicht bekäme.

Die Verkäuferin nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Sir, Sie brauchen doch Ihre Tochter wegen einem Kleidungsstück nicht so anzuschreien."

Severus' Augen verengten sich, als er die Frau mit seinem Blick fixierte. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Papa, lass uns gehen", bat Melody, die sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte und offenbar befürchtete, er könne der Verkäuferin gefährlich werden.

Severus drehte sich zu ihr um. Es wurde ihm erst gerade bewusst, dass er sie erschreckt hatte. „Tut mir Leid", sagte er schlicht. „Ich ziehe mich um, dann zeigst du mir, was du gefunden hast."

Melody wirkte immer noch etwas angespannt, während sie ihm zeigte, was sie an Kleidern für den Sommer gefunden hatte. Severus stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie nicht übertrieben hatte.

„Dann wäre noch das Ballkleid ...", sagte er.

„Ich brauche kein Kleid, Papa. Wirklich nicht. Ist schon okay", beeilte sich Melody zu sagen.

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. „Deine Tante Berta mag nicht wissen, was die Jungen von heute an Hogwarts-Abschlussfeiern tragen, aber _ich_ weiß es. Und ich will, dass du dieses Jahr die Hübscheste in der Großen Halle bist, also suchen wir ein Kleid für dich aus. Einverstanden?"

Melody schaute ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber strahlend.

Auch die Verkäuferin hatte sich wieder gefasst und zeigte ihnen, was sie an Kleidern anzubieten hatte. Die Auswahl war für Severus' Geschmack viel zu groß. Er seufzte ergeben und setzte sich in einen Sessel, während Melody sich durch ein halbes Dutzend Kleider durchprobierte. Nach zähen Verhandlungen über die Länge des Kleides, die Tiefe des Ausschnitts und die Höhe der Absätze – Schuhe gehörten natürlich auch dazu – entschied sich Melody für ein weinrotes, knielanges Trägerkleid.

„Eine gute Wahl", gratulierte die Verkäuferin und führte sie zur Kasse. „Für Sie das Langarm-Shirt, Sir?"

Severus nickte knapp und zog den Geldbeutel mit den Pfund hervor.


	30. Chapter 30

**30. Kapitel / Antworten**

Zurück in Hogwarts zog Melody ihr Kleid noch einmal an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel im Badezimmer. Lucy saß daneben auf dem Klodeckel und angelte mit der Pfote nach dem Rocksaum.

„Lucy, lass das", sagte Melody streng und wich den scharfen Krallen aus. „Na los, raus mit dir. Das Kleid ist nichts für dich." Sie machte probeweise ein paar Hüftschwünge und öffnete dann ihren Pferdeschwanz. Ein letzter kritischer Blick, dann ging sie ins Wohnzimmer hinüber.

Sie stellte sich herausfordernd vor ihren Vater hin, legte den Kopf schräg und fragte: „Tanzt du mit mir?"

„Du hast mich noch nicht im Duellieren besiegt", gab er trocken zurück und las ungerührt in _Potions Today_ weiter.

„Traust du dich nicht?"

„Was?" Er blickte nicht auf.

„Zu tanzen. Hast du Angst, mit mir zu tanzen?"

„Angst?", fragte er leicht gereizt zurück. „Wieso sollte ich Angst haben?"

„Vielleicht weil du es nicht kannst? Weil du dich nicht blamieren willst?"

Melody hob herausfordernd die rechte Augenbraue. Ihr Vater gab den Blick über den Rand der Zeitschrift zurück.

„Ich weiß von Hanna, dass meine Mutter eine sehr gute Tänzerin war", fuhr Melody fort. „Wollte sie nie mit dir tanzen?"

„Doch, gelegentlich."

„Und da hast du auch gekniffen? Oder hast du nachgegeben und sie hat dich ausgelacht, weil du ein miserabler Tänzer bist?"

Seine Stirnfalte vertiefte sich. Melody zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ihr Vater die Zeitschrift auf den Couchtisch knallte. Er hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und stand entschlossen auf. Ein bisschen bedrohlich sah er aus, aber Melody kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug, um einschätzen zu können, wie weit sie gehen durfte.

„Läufst du jetzt weg?", fragte sie kämpferisch. „Schlägst du mir gleich vor, zusammen einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, weil du dich dabei nicht blamieren kannst?"

„Es reicht, junge Dame. Du willst tanzen?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

Melody nickte, nun doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Und wo ist die Musik?"

Melody zeigte zum Tisch hinüber. „Im Discman."

„Und an was hast du gedacht?"

„_Dizzy Miss Lizzy_?", fragte Melody leise. Sehr groß war die Auswahl an Musik nicht, die sie hatte.

„Dann mal los, Miss Cartney", knurrte er und richtete den Zauberstab Richtung Tisch ...

Als das Stück ausgeklungen war, holte Melody tief Luft.

„War das gut genug für Miss Cartney?", fragte ihr Vater selbstzufrieden und hielt sie am Arm fest, weil sie leicht schwankte.

„Schwindelig?", erkundigte er sich schadenfreudig.

„Nur ein bisschen", log Melody. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich _dizzy_. „Wieso hast du mir nicht gleich gesagt, dass du gut tanzt?"

„Du gibst also zu, dass ich ein guter Tänzer bin?"

Melody grinste. „Das lag irgendwo zwischen einem Tanz und einem Duell. Du hast mich herumgewirbelt, als würdest du mich irgendwo gegen eine Wand klatschen wollen."

Ihr Vater grinste. „_Du_ wolltest tanzen ... So, und nun wenden wir uns der Okklumentik zu."

„Wie bitte? JETZT?"

„Ja, jetzt. Wann denn sonst?"

„Ich mag jetzt nicht."

„Das ist die beste Voraussetzung für meine Pläne. Ich möchte wissen, was du in den letzten drei Tagen mit deiner Urgroßtante gemacht hast."

Melody starrte ihn verständnislos an. „Warum fragst du dann nicht einfach?", wollte sie wissen.

„Weil ich gerne all die Sachen wüsste, die du mir verschweigen würdest, fragte ich dich danach", gab er lauernd zurück. „Bist du bereit?"

Melody funkelte ihn wütend. „Nein, außerdem habe ich jetzt keine Lust."

„Legilimens!"

Severus hatte Melody überrumpelt. Er brach ohne jede Vorwarnung in ihre Erinnerungen ein, und sie bot keinen Widerstand. Sie war überhaupt nicht auf den Einbruch in ihren Geist vorbereitet, in Gedanken noch beim Tanzen ...

_Klein-Melody, wie sie mit Matthew zu einem Rock'n'Roll-Sound auf einer Couch herumspringt – Tom, der das wild jauchzende Kleinkind an einem Bein und einem Arm im Kreis durch die Luft wirbelt, während dieses quiekt: „Ich fliege, ich fliege!" – Melody in der Brandruine ihres Hauses, Remus, der durch den Raum auf sie zueilt und ihr einen Schürhaken aus der Hand nimmt – er selber mit Melody auf dem Friedhof, wie er ihr die Hände auf die Schultern legt – Tom, der sich schreiend am Boden wälzt – wieder der große Junge, der Melody gegen eine Mauer drückt und ihr Kinn festhält, während sie jammert: „Hör auf, du tust mir weh!" – die Schlange, wie sie ihr Maul aufreisst und ihre Giftzähne zeigt – Melody und ihre Urgroßtante Berta, wie sie die Köpfe über einem brodelnden Kessel zusammenstecken_ ...

Melody wehrte sich plötzlich mit unerwarteter Vehemenz gegen den Legilimens. Offensichtlich wollte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen lassen. Sie hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand und rief _Protego_. Severus taumelte und fand sich unvermittelt in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen wieder ...

_Melody, die sagt: „Ich möchte ein Zuhause. Nur für dich und mich." – er, wie er Bellatrix Lestranges die Hand reicht: „Schön, dich wieder zu sehen, Bella." – Liz und er in Hogwarts, ein schüchterner Kuss auf dem Astronomieturm – wieder Liz, wie sie seine Hände packt und ihn bittet: „Bleib bei mir, Sev! Ich brauche dich. Mehr denn je. Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich." – „Du hast es immer ohne mich geschafft, Liz. Du weißt, dass ich nicht bleiben kann, das war für uns beide von Anfang an klar. Ich kann doch nicht einfach meine Tarnung aufgeben." – Severus selber, wie er zur Türe geht, sie öffnet, und Liz, die ihm weinend hinterher ruft: „Wenn du jetzt gehst, Sev, dann brauchst du nicht mehr wieder zu kommen." – noch einmal er, wie er schweigend die Tür hinter sich zuzieht ... _

Der Bildfaden riss. Melody starrte ihn fassungslos an. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie mit schwer unterdrückten Gefühlen fragte: „Du hast Mama im Stich gelassen?"

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Irgendetwas musste er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen. „Ich wusste nichts von der Schwangerschaft. Sie hatte mir nie etwas davon gesagt."

„Hast du denn nichts gemerkt? Hast du ihr nicht zugehört?", fragte seine Tochter vorwurfsvoll. „Sie sagte, sie schafft das nicht ohne dich. Warum hast du nicht einfach gefragt, was _das_ war? Sie bat dich zu bleiben, aber du bist einfach gegangen. Du hast sie alleine gelassen, als sie dich brauchte!"

Severus wollte etwas erwidern, doch Melody drehte sich um, ging ins Schlafzimmer und schlug die Türe hinter sich zu. Lucy miaute erschrocken. Severus sah sie wütend an. „Sei du nur still", knurrte er. Er blickte unwillig zur geschlossenen Tür, zögerte einen Augenblick, dann tat er, was er meistens tat, wenn er aufgewühlt war: er ging in sein Labor, entfachte ein Feuer und hängte einen Kessel darüber. Erst als er Zutaten hackte und grüner Dampf aus dem Kessel stieg, beruhigte er sich langsam wieder. Er musste seiner kleinen Hexe die ganze Geschichte erzählen, ihre Fragen beantworten, die, die sie stellte, und jene, die sie nicht auszusprechen wagte. Er würde versuchen müssen, ihr zu erklären, unter welchen Bedingungen Liz und er ihre Beziehung gelebt hatten, wie es zum Bruch kam ... Die ganze Geschichte eben. Sie hatte ein Anrecht darauf, es zu erfahren. Er wusste nur nicht, wo er beginnen und was er sagen sollte, und er fürchtete sich vor ihrer Reaktion ...

Er war so tief in Gedanken und Erinnerungen versunken, dass er erst im letzten Moment merkte, dass Melody neben ihn trat. Er blickte sie nicht an, rührte nur, den Blick unverwandt auf den Kessel gerichtet, in seinem Zaubertrank weiter.

Melody zog die Nase hoch und stellte sich dicht neben ihn. Er reichte ihr wortlos die Kelle und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Sie fragte nichts, sagte nichts. Sie lehnte sich nur an ihn und rührte den Zaubertrank, der inzwischen blau geworden war.

„Jetzt das Zinkkraut", sagte er leise und reichte ihr einen Löffel mit dem gemörserten Kraut. „Und weiterrühren. Ich bereite die Aphodilwurzel vor." Er spürte ihre Erleichterung. Oder seine eigene. Ganz sicher war er sich nicht. „Wir gehen morgen in die Berge", fuhr er fort. Die Idee war ihm soeben erst gekommen. Irgendwo, weg von Hogwarts, ließe es sich besser erzählen.

„In die Berge?"

„Gleich hinter Hogwarts. Dort gibt es viele interessante magische Pflanzen. Hast du Lust?"

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie früh auf, um niemandem zu begegnen. Severus versah Melody mit einem Nichtbeachtungszauber und durchquerte Hogsmeade ohne einmal stehen zu bleiben. Melody hätte zu gerne in den einen oder anderen Shop hineingeschaut. Besonders Zonko's Schaufensterauslage sah sehr interessant aus, und Ron hatte viel vom Honigtopf erzählt. Aber ihr Vater eilte weiter, und Melody blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinter ihm herzurennen.

Erst als sie Hogsmeade hinter sich gelassen hatten und in die Felslandschaft hinaufstiegen, wurde Severus' Schritt allmählich langsamer. Sie hatten schönes, warmes Frühlingswetter. Melody kam bald ins Schwitzen und zog ihren Pullover aus. Sie wunderte sich – nicht zum ersten Mal – wie ihr Vater es aushielt, immer so schwarz und bis zum Hals zugeknöpft angezogen zu sein. Sie wäre in seinen Kleidern schon längst verschmachtet .

Sie sprachen den ganzen Aufstieg nicht viel. Melody blickte ab und zu auf Hogsmeade hinunter, das immer weiter zurückblieb. Das erste Wochenende nach den Frühlingsferien durften die Schüler von Hogwarts das Zauberdorf besuchen. Sie wollte ihren Vater fragen, ob sie mitgehen durfte, zögerte aber: er war seit der Legilimentik-Runde am Tag zuvor ausgesprochen wortkarg. Das war er sonst nicht, wenn sie zwei alleine waren. Hin und wieder zeigte er ihr ein besonderes Kraut und erklärte, wofür es verwendet wurde, ansonsten schwieg er. Etwas beschäftigte ihn. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

Gegen Mittag erreichten sie einen kleinen Bach, dessen Lauf sie folgten, bis sie eine Art Plateau erreichten, von wo sie auf Hogwarts hinunterblicken konnten.

„Hunger?"

Melody nickte nur.

„Wir bleiben hier", erklärte ihr Vater. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Expecto patronum!" Der silberne Falke umkreiste ihn einmal und blieb vor ihm in der Luft stehen. Melody beobachtete den Vogel gespannt. Ihr Vater sah ihn durchdringend an, worauf der Falke kehrt machte und Richtung Hogwarts davonflog.

„Was macht er?", fragte Melody und blickte dem silbernen Vogel nach.

„Er bestellt unser Mittagessen."

„Ich dachte, die Patroni verteidigen uns gegen diese ... Dementoren?"

„Auch. Aber Professor Dumbledore hat einen Weg gefunden, sie als Boten einzusetzen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens benutzen sie, um sich gegenseitig wichtige Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen."

„Wichtige Nachrichten? Ein Mittagessen bestellen?" Melody grinste.

„Lebenswichtig", gab ihr Vater trocken zurück und setzte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die warme Felswand.

Melody schaute zuerst ihren Vater an, dann den Bach, dann schnürte sie ihre Schuhe auf, zog die Socken aus und krempelte die Hosenbeine hoch. Sie streckte vorsichtig einen Fuß ins Wasser und schauderte. Es war kalt. Aber das war nach einem Morgen in geschlossenen Schuhen eine Wohltat. Melody ging eine Weile im Wasser auf und ab und sammelte ein paar schöne Steine.

„Komm, Papa, es ist wunderbar erfrischend."

Ihr Vater kräuselte nur die Lippen. „Nicht nötig. Ich kenne einen Kühlungszauber."

„Einen was bitte? Einen Zauber? Das ist doch nicht dasselbe! Nun komm schon!"

Als ihr Vater keine Anstalten machte, ihrer Aufforderung zu folgen, spritzte Melody eine Hand voll Wasser hinüber, das er aber ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einem Schirmzauber abwehrte.

Severus musste innerlich schmunzeln, als er Melody im Bach zusah. Er wäre gerne auch in den Bach gestiegen und hätte Steine eingesammelt, aber irgendwie schien er das verlernt zu haben. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal in einem Bach die Füße gekühlt hatte.

Als Melody ihn anspritzte, war er drauf und dran aufzustehen und zurückzuspritzen, doch alles, wozu er sich in der Lage fühlte, war einen Schildzauber zu murmeln und triumphierend eine Augenbraue zu heben.

Nach einer Weile kam Melody zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie streckte die Beine aus und wackelte mit den nackten Zehen.

„Wasserratte", brummte Severus, verzog das Gesicht aber dennoch zu einem Lächeln.

„Papa ..."

Er sah sie fragend an.

Melody druckste herum und fragte schließlich zaghaft: „Darf ich am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit den anderen ins Dorf?"

„Nein." Severus tat seine Antwort Leid. Melody sah ihn enttäuscht an.

„Warum nicht? Alle Dreizehnjährigen dürfen hin. Ich bin vierzehn. Und ich war noch nie in Hogsmeade."

„Wir sind doch vorher durch das Dorf gelaufen."

„Haha!" Melody boxte ihn in die Seite. Er packte ihre Hand und sah sie drohend an, aber sie machte nur einen Schmollmund und sah ihn mit diesem Hundeblick an, der ihn zum Schmelzen brachte. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er ihrem Charme in letzter Zeit so wenig entgegenzusetzen hatte. Wenn sie bei ihm aufgewachsen wäre, wäre sie wohl eine ziemlich verzogene Göre geworden.

„Nein", antwortete er dennoch streng. „Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Harry darf auch gehen, und er wird noch viel mehr gesucht als ich."

„Potter ist nicht mein Sohn. Ich bin nicht für ihn verantwortlich und er interessiert mich nicht."

Melody sah ihn etwas vorwurfsvoll an. „Das ist nicht gerade nett. Harry kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass du mit seinem Vater Streit hattest."

Severus ging nicht darauf ein. „Du gehst nicht nach Hogsmeade. Ende der Diskussion."

„Aber ..."

„Nein!"

„Bitte, Papa!"

„Melody, es reicht!"

Seine Tochter sah ihn eine Weile wütend an, dann seufzte sie resigniert und ging wieder zum Bach hinüber.

Kurze Zeit später brachte ein großer Uhu einen Korb, der mit einem rot-weiss-karierten Tuch zugedeckt war. Darin lag das Mittagessen, schön warm auf Porzellantellern mit dem Hogwarts-Emblem drauf: French Fries, Schnitzel, Gemüse, alles mit einem Zauber warmgehalten. Daneben lagen eine verkorkte Flasche voll kühlem Kürbissaft und zwei Kelche.

Melody lebte nun schon einige Zeit in der Zauberwelt, doch es gab immer noch Dinge, die sie erstaunten und amüsierten.

„Zauberei hat so seine Vorteile", bemerkte sie kichernd. Ihr Ärger war erstaunlich schnell verflogen, so schien es. „Muggel müssen immer ihren ganzen Proviant den Berg hinauftragen, und meistens besteht er dann nur aus belegten Broten und lauwarmem Wasser."

Das Essen schmeckte köstlich, und als sie auch den Nachtisch – Blueberry-Muffins – verdrückt hatten, lehnten sie satt nebeneinander an der Felswand und genossen die Sonne.

Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen. Severus seufzte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, von Liz zu erzählen, aber er wusste nicht, wo er beginnen sollte. Gottlob schien Melody zu ahnen, über was er nachdachte; sie fragte in eben dem Moment: „Wie hast du Mama eigentlich kennen gelernt?"

„Hier in Hogwarts."

„Ihr wart im selben Jahr?"

„Ja, aber Liz war eine Gryffindor und ich ein Slytherin. Sie gefiel mir."

„Weshalb?"

Severus zögerte. Er wusste es selber nicht genau. Sie war so anders gewesen als er. Er war verschlossen, mürrisch und misstrauisch gewesen. Liz hingegen ... Sie strahlte, alles um sie herum strahlte. Sie ging offen und ohne Vorbehalte auf alle zu. Sie hatte eine mitreißende Art.

„Sie war immer fröhlich und lachte viel. Ich beobachtete sie oft in der Bibliothek, wenn wir beide dort lernten. Ich hätte sie nie von mir aus angesprochen, sie war schließlich eine Gryffindor, und Slytherin hatten mit Gryffindor nichts am Hut. Aber eines Tages, es muss im dritten Jahr gewesen sein, kam sie in der Bibliothek zu mir herüber, setzte sich neben mich und hielt mir ein Buch unter die Nase. Sie zeigte auf eine Stelle, die sie nicht verstand, und fragte, ob ich ihr helfen könne."

Er war so erstaunt gewesen, dass er erstmal kein Wort herausbrachte, und es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er ein paar sinnmachende Sätze zusammengebröselt hatte.

„Von da an setzte sich Liz in die Bibliothek zum Lernen regelmäßig neben mich. Sie war neugierig und hatte viele Fragen, und wenn ich keine Antwort wusste, vergruben wir uns in Büchern, bis wir die Frage beantwortet hatten. Bei einer unserer Suchen stießen wir zum ersten Mal auf den _animae iunctae_. Die Möglichkeiten und Gefahren dieses Zaubers faszinierten uns sehr und verloren ihre Faszination über all die Jahre nicht. Wir überlegten uns, für wen wir dieses Risiko auf uns nehmen würden. Für mich war schon damals klar, dass ich für Liz mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde, aber ich sagte es ihr nicht.

Liz' Gryffindorkollegen hänselten sie ständig, wenn sie uns beim Lernen in der Bibliothek entdeckten. Potter und Black waren besonders aufsässig. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Black auf Liz stand, und es ärgerte ihn, dass sie sich nichts aus ihm machte. Er und Potter machten sich über sie lustig, aber sie schien über dem zu stehen. Sie beachtete die beiden einfach nicht. Ihre Freundin Lily Evans unterstützte sie. Wir waren im selben Quartier aufgewachsen. Sie kannte mich und legte immer wieder ein gutes Wort für mich ein."

„Harrys Mutter?", fragte Melody erstaunt.

Severus nickte. „Liz und Lily scherten sich nicht um die Lästermäuler in ihrem Haus. Aber Black und ich, wir lebten bald in offener Feindschaft. Er und Potter ließen keine Gelegenheit aus, mir eins auszuwischen. Wir lauerten uns in den Korridoren auf und hexten uns hässlich Flüche an, die wir selber erfunden hatten.

Für mich war die Situation nicht einfach. In meinem eigenen Haus wurde ich ebenfalls hochgenommen, weil ich mit Liz in der Bibliothek oft zusammen saß. Wir begannen, uns heimlich zu treffen. Wir waren gut darin. Praktisch das ganze vierte Jahr über behauptete Liz, sie brauche Ruhe, um für das Abschlusskonzert auf ihrer Gitarre zu üben. Mit der schriftlichen Bewilligung ihres Hauslehrers, der ein großer Musikliebhaber war, verschwand sie zweimal pro Woche aus dem Gryffindorturm und kehrte erst nach Sperrstunde wieder zurück. Ich fand andere Wege, mich davonzustehlen ..."

„Ihr habt euch doch nicht zum Lernen getroffen, oder?", fragte Melody mit großen, unschuldigen Augen und einem verschmitzten Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", knurrte Severus.

Melodys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Auch gut, dann male ich es mir eben selber aus", neckte sie und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick.

„Ende der vierten Klasse lud mich Liz zum ersten Mal ein, die Ferien mit ihrer Familie zu verbringen. Ihre Eltern hatten ein kleines Cottage an den Norfolk Broads gemietet und Jonathan und sie durften beide jemanden einladen. Liz lud mich ein. Mein Vater war noch so froh, dass ich nicht zu Hause war. Das war ... das waren die vielleicht schönsten Wochen meines Lebens."

„Wie waren Liz' Eltern?"

Melody beobachtete ihren Vater von der Seite. Er blickte offenbar tief in Erinnerungen versunken in die Ferne. Nach ein paar Minuten antwortete er: „Liz' Vater war das, was meiner nie für mich war: ein Vorbild. Von ihm hatte Liz ihre offene Art, auf Menschen zuzugehen. Er konnte den Menschen um ihn herum das Gefühl geben, etwas Spezielles zu sein. Er kannte Hogwarts nicht und somit waren ihm auch die Feindseligkeiten zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin unbekannt. Er nahm mich vorbehaltlos auf, so wie ich war, und gab mir das Gefühl, gemocht zu werden."

Ihr Vater schwieg eine Weile. Melody wollte ihn nicht stören. Er schien nach dem Faden der Geschichte zu suchen und machte schließlich einen großen Zeitsprung. „Während der Dunkle Lord mächtiger wurde, verschärfte sich auch der Hass zwischen den Gryffindor und den Slytherin, die ihn mehr oder weniger offen bewunderten, zusehends. Die Spannungen an der Schule erreichten einen Höhepunkt. Lily und Liz versuchten, sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen, aber ich ertrug die Situation je länger je weniger: Potter und Black fanden es amüsant, derbe Scherze mit mir zu treiben, das kratzte an meinem Selbstwertgefühl. Schließlich zog ich mich dorthin zurück, wo ich meiner Ansicht nach hingehörte und Rückhalt hatte: in mein eigenes Haus. Ich begann, mich an falschen Freunden zu orientieren.

Ich war in der sechsten Klasse, als ein paar von uns Slytherin während den Weihnachtsferien von Lucius Malfoy zu einem Treffen eingeladen wurden. Malfoy war ein paar Jahre über mir gewesen und schon eine Weile aus Hogwarts raus. Er hatte sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen und rekrutierte junge Anhänger für ihn. Die dunklen Künste faszinierten mich schon lange. Und ich fühlte mich in seiner Runde stark und mächtig –"

Hier brach ihr Vater ab.

„Was hat Liz dazu gesagt?", fragte Melody nach einer langen Pause leise.

„Ich sagte ihr nichts davon. Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde ... Irgendwann fand sie es doch heraus. Sie warnte mich eindringlich vor Malfoy, aber ich wollte nicht auf sie hören. Als ich schließlich nach einem Zusammenstoss mit Potter und Black die Nerven verlor und Lily ein Schlammblut schimpfte, war es auch mit Liz' Nachsicht vorbei: unsere Wege trennten sich."

Melody wartete, doch als ihr Vater keine Anstalten machte, mit erzählen fortzufahren, fragte sie: „Und dann? Ihr müsst euch doch wieder getroffen haben, sonst gäbe es mich nicht."

Es kam keine Antwort. Melody legte ihrem Vater vorsichtig die Hand auf den Arm. „Papa?"

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen. Er schluckte schwer und blickt seine Tochter an. „Melody, ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, mehr als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich bedauere jeden Tag, den ich nicht an deinem Leben teilhaben konnte, und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dich zu beschützen ... Ich will, dass du das weißt."

Melody sah ihn verwirrt an. So hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen. „Du machst mir Angst, Papa."

„Was ich dir jetzt erzählen muss, ist nicht schön."

Severus blickte lange in die dunklen Augen seiner Tochter, dann wandte er den Blick ab, atmete tief durch und fuhr mit sichtlicher Überwindung mit der Geschichte fort: „Deine Mutter war das Letzte, was mich noch zurückgehalten hatte. Als sie sich von mir abwandte, trat ich den Reihen des Dunklen Lords bei und wurde einer von seinen Anhängern ..."

Melody starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du warst ein Todesser? Ich dachte, du arbeitetest als Spion für Dumbledore."

„Ich war ein Todesser. Keine Spur besser als Malfoy. Vielleicht nicht so eingebildet und selbstgefällig wie Lucius, aber ein Todesser. Und ich gehörte bald zum engsten Kreis des Dunklen Lords."

Severus zögerte. Er hätte Melody das Mal nicht zeigen müssen, aber er hatte sich für die Wahrheit entschieden, für die ganze Wahrheit. Und er traute es seiner Tochter zu, das auszuhalten, deshalb krempelte er seinen linken Ärmel hoch und entblößte das Mal, das alle Todesser auf dem Unterarm trugen, der Totenkopf, aus dem sich eine Schlange windet. Melody fuhr elektrisiert zurück und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Sie starrte beinahe ohne zu atmen auf die Schlange. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte und ihre Augen waren nur noch schmale Schlitze. „Dasselbe Mal stand über unserem Haus, als Tom und Hanna ..."

Die Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. Severus spürte ihre Angst, ihr Entsetzen und den Schmerz, den ihr sein Geständnis bereitete. Er sah die Fragen, die sie nicht auszusprechen wagte, auf ihrer Stirn geschrieben: Hatte er wie Malfoy und Bellatrix Menschen gequält und gefoltert? Hatte er getötet? Severus hätte seiner Tochter diese Erkenntnis gerne erspart. Er hätte sie gerne in die Arme geschlossen, aber sie war von ihm weggerückt und sah ihn aus diesen großen, nachtschwarzen Augen an, als hoffte sie, er werde ihr dafür gleich eine erleichternde Erklärung geben ... Er konnte es nicht. Es gab nichts, was er zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte. Er konnte nur dasitzen und ihren Blick aushalten und hoffen, dass sie ihn inzwischen gut genug kannte, um zu spüren, wie sehr er diesen Schritt seit langem bereute und für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde.

„Es war der größte Fehler, den ich je gemacht habe."

Melody schien immer noch zu Stein erstarrt, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Severus rollte den Ärmel hinunter und verdeckte die hässliche und verhasste Tätowierung wieder. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, sich das Mal herausschneiden zu können! Aber er war für den Rest seines Lebens gezeichnet.

Severus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und fuhr dann fort: „Liz ließ sich wie ihr Bruder Jonathan zur Aurorin ausbilden. Jonathan war bereits sehr erfolgreich bei der Jagt nach dunklen Magiern. Liz und ich begegneten uns ein einziges Mal in jener Zeit ..."

Er würde den Augenblick nie mehr vergessen. Wie sie vor ihm stand, den Zauberstab senkte. Und ihr Blick! Die stumme Anklage darin, die Trauer und Verzweiflung, ein Widerschein seiner eigenen Gefühle. Und der Funke Hoffnung und Liebe, den er in den smaragdgrünen Augen zu erkennen glaubte. Die Magie, die immer zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte ...

Keiner hob den Zauberstab. Einen Moment lang hoffte er, sie würde ihn überwältigen und vor Gericht bringen, doch sie stand nur da und schaute ihn an. Das einzige, was sie sagte, war seinen Namen, und es war mehr, als er ertragen konnte: er drehte sich um und ging.

„Wir kämpften nicht miteinander. Sie ließ mich gehen. Ich ließ sie gehen."

Er hatte Melodys Aufmerksamkeit wieder. Sie hörte ihm gebannt zu, während er weiter erzählte.

„Dann kam der nächste größte Fehler meines Lebens. Die Todesser waren hinter Jonathan her. Er lebte bei den Eltern etwas außerhalb von Bawburgh. Sie hatten sich aufs Land zurückgezogen, als das Leben für Ehepaare, die nicht beide reinen Zauberblutes waren, immer schwieriger geworden war. Ein paar Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords prahlten eines Tages damit, dass sie Jonathans Versteck gefunden hatten und „seinen Bau ausräuchern" würden. Als sie loszogen, schickte ich Jonathan eine Warnung, zu mehr sah ich mich nicht in der Lage. Ich wartete tatenlos, bis ich die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushielt und zu Cartneys Haus apparierte."

Er würde den Anblick nie mehr vergessen. Das niedergebrannte Haus, Liz' Mutter und Jonathan, tot im Vorgarten, im Kampf gefallen. Und ihr Vater! Offensichtlich zu Tode gequält. Der leere Blick aus seinen gebrochenen Augen verfolgte Severus seit jenem Tag. Er lauerte in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und war einer der Gründe, weshalb er, wenn immer möglich, nicht zu tief schlief ...


	31. Chapter 31

**31. Kapitel / Severus und Liz**

„Was geschah dann?", fragte Melody, die das Schweigen nicht mehr länger aushielt.

Ihr Vater starrte unverwandt auf den Boden. „Ich kam zu spät", fuhr er endlich fort. „Sie waren alle tot, als ich zu ihrem Haus kam. Ich hätte nicht abwarten dürfen. Ich hätte sofort hingehen und sie verteidigen müssen. Stattdessen hatte ich Jonathan nur eine Warnung geschickt. Nun waren sie alle drei tot. Und ich tat das einzige, was ich noch tun konnte: ich suchte Liz und erzählte ihr, was passiert war."

_Severus wusste, wo Liz wohnte. Sie hatte mitten in Muggel-London, in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums, eine kleine Wohnung gemietet. Severus apparierte zum Ministerium und klingelte bald darauf an Liz' Wohnungstüre. Liz schaute zuerst durch den Türspion und öffnete die Tür schließlich einen Spalt breit. _

„_Severus?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Was tust du hier? Was willst du von mir?" Doch dann sah sie das Entsetzen und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Sie wurde blass und trat schnell aus der Wohnung. Den Zauberstab in der Hand blickte sie rasch nach links und nach rechts. „Sev, was ist los?", fragte sie alarmiert und zog ihn rasch in die Wohnung hinein. Hinter ihm verriegelte sie die Türe und legte die Schutzzauber wieder darüber. Severus stand im dunklen, engen Flur und brachte kein Wort heraus. Liz packte ihn an der Hand und zerrte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist? Sag schon", drängte sie. Er rang nach Worten. Liz wartete ungeduldig. Sie sah ihn besorgt an und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum._

„_Es tut mir Leid, Liz", flüsterte er tonlos. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt und seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich konnte – ich habe –" Seine Stimme brach ab, seine Hände zitterten. Liz ergriff sie erschrocken und hielt sie fest._

„_Deine Eltern, Liz, sie sind ... Sie wurden ermordet."_

_Liz brach mit einem Schrei zusammen. Severus fing sie auf und sank mit ihr zu Boden. Sie atmete keuchend, rang nach Luft. „Und mein Bruder?", fragte sie gepresst._

_Severus antwortete nicht. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen._

„_Was ist mit Jonathan?" Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Sev, antworte mir! Was ist mit ihm?" Als er nicht antwortete, begann Liz haltlos zu schluchzen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte. Sie hielt sich wie eine Ertrinkende an Severus fest. Er spürte durch den Umhang, wie sich ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern bohrten._

„_Liz ... Liz ... Liz", murmelte er und wiegte sie hin und her._

„_Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte das nur passieren?", fragte sie schluchzend. „Wer war das?"_

_Severus strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken._

„_Halt mich fest. Halt mich fest", schluchzte sie._

_Severus zog sie noch etwas enger an sich. Er spürte, wie sie zitterte._

„_Halt mich fest", schluchzte sie. „Lass mich nicht los. Ich brauche dich. Sev, ich brauche dich."_

_Er schloss die Augen und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. So knieten sie lange auf dem Boden. Liz weinte, wimmerte, schluchzte. Severus brachte keinen Ton heraus._

_Endlich hob sie den tränenverschleierten Blick und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie konnte darin seinen eigenen, erdrückenden Schmerz erkennen. Sie hob die Hände, strich ihm mit zitternden Fingern über die Wangen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund._

_Severus zuckte zusammen und wandte das Gesicht ab._

„_Was, Sev? Was ist? Schau mich an!"_

„_Ich kann nicht", presste er mühsam hervor. Ein Beben hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen._

„_Warum nicht? Sev, ich brauch dich jetzt. Schau mich an, bitte!"_

_Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kann nicht, weil – Ich habe ..." Er vergrub mit einem Ächzen das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich bin schuld, Liz. Ich bin schuld am Tod deiner Eltern und deines Bruders. Ich wusste, dass die Todesser deinem Bruder auf der Spur waren. Ich schickte Jonathan eine Warnung ... Ich hätte sofort nach Bawburgh gehen sollen! Ich hätte nicht zögern dürfen! Liz, ich kam zu spät. Es ist meine Schuld. Meine Schuld!"_

_Liz sah ihn erschrocken an. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sev, es ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Meine Mutter und mein Bruder waren hervorragende Kämpfer, das weißt du."_

„_Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht zögern dürfen. Ich hätte sofort hingehen müssen."_

„_Sev, es ist nicht deine Schuld."_

_Severus wich ihrem Blick aus und biss hart auf die Zähne._

„_Es ist nicht deine Schuld", wiederholte Liz eindringlich. „Hörst du? Es. Ist. Nicht. Deine. Schuld."_

_Severus nickte schwach, doch Liz ließ nicht locker. Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Schau mich an, Sev", verlangte sie, doch er schloss die Augen und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sev. Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld!"_

_Er spürte, wie seine Fassade Risse bekam, und wollte sich von Liz losreißen, davonlaufen. Doch Liz hielt ihn fest._

„_Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Sev", wiederholte sie mit der Hartnäckigkeit einer Cartney._

_Da verlor er die Fassung. „Natürlich ist es meine Schuld, Liz", schrie er sie an. „Ich wusste von ihren Plänen. Ich schickte deinem Bruder eine Warnung und versuchte mir einzureden, es sei alles in Ordnung. Er packt das schon, sagte ich mir. Als ich endlich doch hinging, war es zu spät." Er stöhnte gequält auf und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Liz erschrak: So hatte sie Severus noch nie gesehen._

„_Ssssch, ganz ruhig, ist ja gut, ist ja gut", flüsterte sie. Sie hielt sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Händen und küsste ihn: auf die Augen, auf die Wangen, auf den Mund. Mit einer Verzweiflung und einer Leidenschaft, die alle seine Mauern niederriss. Er rang nach Luft. „Liz, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir so Leid", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie mit sich auf den Boden. Er fuhr ihr mit zitternden Fingern übers Gesicht, über Ohren, Nacken, Rücken und schloss die Augen._

_Lange Zeit später schlief Liz in seinen Armen, sie hatte sich in den Schlaf geweint. Severus streckte den Arm, bis er die Decke auf der Couch zu fassen bekam, und deckte sich und Liz zu. Er spürte eine bleierne Erschöpfung, doch er konnte nicht schlafen. Sobald er in den Schlaf hinüber glitt, sah er die gebrochenen Augen von Liz' Vater vor sich. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen! Den Mann, der ihn beeindruckt hatte wie kein anderer Muggel, der ihn ohne zu fragen, ohne Vorurteile in sein Haus aufgenommen hatte, ihn, den Sonderling, den wortkargen, misstrauischen, finsteren Zauberschüler._

_Liz bewegte sich und drehte sich schlaftrunken zu ihm um. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht._

„_Liz", flüsterte er und blickte atemlos in die vom vielen Weinen geschwollenen, smaragdgrünen Augen._

_Liz' Finger zeichneten die Linien in seinem Gesicht nach. Sie fuhren liebevoll über seinen Hals, seine Schultern, seine Arme. Nach kurzem Zögern schob sie seinen Ärmel hoch und entblößte das Dunkle Mal. Mit sichtlicher Überwindung betrachtete sie es. Severus schaute beschämt weg. Er spürte Liz' stechenden Blick. „Dann stimmt es doch", flüsterte sie. „Du gehörst zu seinem engsten Kreis."_

_Severus nickte. Er hatte das Gesicht schmerzhaft zusammengezogen und presste zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Ich habe so viele Fehler gemacht, Liz. Wenn es einen Weg gäbe, all das ungeschehen zu machen ..."_

„_Es ist nicht zu spät, Sev."_

„_Es ist zu spät, Liz. Ich bin ein Todesser. Nichts und niemand kann ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist, was ich getan habe ..." _

„_Komm zurück, Sev. Du gehörst zu uns. Zu mir ... Du gehörst zu mir."_

„_Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen und mit ihm sprechen", flüsterte er und zog sie an sich._

_Severus wusste nicht, ob er eben gerade erst eingeschlafen war oder schon seit Stunden geschlafen hatte. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich steif an vom langen Liegen auf dem harten Boden. Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet, seine Lippen fühlten sich aufgeraut an. Er zuckte zusammen, als es erneut klopfte. Das also hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er erstarrte, tastete instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab. _

_Leise schüttelte er Liz, die neben ihm zusammengerollt lag. „Liz", flüsterte er._

_Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er presste ihr die Hand auf den Mund. „Still, Liz. Jemand ist an der Tür. Es hat geklopft", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er vorsichtig die Hand zurückzog._

_Liz setzte sich erschrocken auf. Da klopfte es zum dritten Mal, diesmal lauter. „Ich, ich ... Ich komme", rief Liz mit rauer Stimme und hustete._

„_Versteck dich", flüsterte sie. Dann eilte sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und zog die Türe hinter sich zu._

„_Liz, bist du da?", rief eine Stimme. „Mach bitte auf!"_

_Liz drehte mit zittrigen Fingern den Schlüssel um, dann merkte sie, dass ihr Zauberstab fehlte. „Ich ... ich komme gleich. Nur einen Moment", bat sie und eilte zurück ins Wohnzimmer._

„_Mein Zauerstab", flüsterte sie._

„_Accio Zauberstab", murmelte Severus mit seinem in der Hand und holte ihren unter der Couch hervor._

_Liz rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer und entsicherte die Tür. Sie öffnete atemlos. „Remus?"_

„_Ich habe schlechte Nachrichten", begann Remus, dann sah er sie erschrocken an. „Mein Gott, du weißt es schon?"_

_Liz nickte stumm._

_Remus schloss sie schweigend in die Arme. „Ich kam sofort hierher, als ich es erfahren habe. Wie fühlst du dich?"_

„_Wie soll ich mich fühlen?", antwortete sie gefasst. „Warst du beim Haus meiner Eltern?"_

„_Ja, Lily, James und ich apparierten sofort nach Bawburgh, als wir von dem Überfall hörten. Jemand war vor uns dort ..."_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

„_Jemand hat deine Eltern und deinen Bruder im Garten nebeneinander gelegt und zugedeckt. Ich dachte zuerst, du warst es, aber dann wärst du bestimmt nicht einfach wieder verschwunden ... Kann ich reinkommen?"_

„_Nein! Entschuldige, Remus, aber ... könntest du mich bitte nach Bawburgh begleiten? Ich schaffe das nicht alleine", erwiderte Liz. „Ich zieh noch schnell etwas anderes an, dann komme ich. Wartest du draußen?"_

_Remus nickte. „Ja natürlich. Klar, ich begleite dich ..."_

_Als Liz ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam, sah Severus sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen misstrauisch an._

„_Es ist Remus", flüsterte sie. „Er wollte sehen, wie es mir geht. Ich geh mit ihm nach Bawburgh ... Ich muss das hinter mich bringen."_

_Severus nickte finster._

„_Bleib hier", bat Liz. „Bitte! Geh nicht wieder weg. Lass mich nicht mehr alleine. "_

„_Das werde ich nicht", antwortete Severus und schloss sie in die Arme. „Geh schon!" Dann ließ er sie widerstrebend los._

„War Liz wütend auf dich?", fragte Melody vorsichtig.

Ihr Vater antwortete nicht. Er starrte schon eine Ewigkeit vor sich hin und sagte kein Wort.

„Papa?"

„Was? ... Nein" – er blickte sie an, als hätte er soeben erst gemerkt, dass sie da war – „Sie war nicht wütend auf mich ... Sie war verzweifelt. Sie hatte ihre ganze Familie verloren. Sie bat mich inständig, die Fronten zu wechseln. Ich ging zu Dumbledore und bat ihn um Hilfe. Er überzeugte mich davon, dass ich dem Orden am besten dienen konnte, wenn ich als Agent in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords blieb. Er bot mir eine Stelle in Hogwarts an, wenn es mir gelänge, den Dunklen Lord davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihm von größtem Nutzen wäre, wenn ich Dumbledore glauben machen konnte, dass ich bereute und so sein Vertrauen erlangen und ihm, dem Dunklen Lord, als Agent dienen konnte. Er biss an, und fortan arbeitete ich als Doppelagent.

Liz und ich trafen uns im Geheimen und unter größter Vorsicht. Je erfolgreicher sie als Aurorin arbeitete, desto mehr rückte sie ins Visier der Todesser. Sie brachte einige ganz gefährliche Magier vor Gericht, unter anderem Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange. Es wurde gemunkelt, Liz Cartney hätte einen Informanten. Wir mussten vorsichtiger sein. Niemand durfte von Liz' Verbindung zu mir wissen. Aber außer Dumbledore schien sich niemand auch nur im Entferntesten vorstellen zu können, dass Liz Cartney etwas für den finsteren Agenten, den ehemaligen Todesser" – er spie das Wort abfällig aus – „empfinden könnte. Manchmal hielt nicht einmal ich selber es für möglich ..."

Liz war für ihn wie ein Hafen gewesen, in den er flüchtete, wenn ihm seine Aufgabe zu viel wurde. Sie konnte ihn jedes Mal wieder aufbauen, ihn darin bestärken, dass er eine wichtige Mission hatte, auch wenn die Aufgabe manchmal schier Unerträgliches von ihm abverlangte.

„Nach dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords herrschte Chaos in der Zauberwelt. Todesser wurden eifrig gejagt, vor Gericht gestellt, manchmal sogar ohne Verfahren eingesperrt. Andere tauchten unter oder beteuerten, dass sie nicht aus eigenem Willen gehandelt, sondern unter dem _Imperius_ gestanden hatten. Ich kam frei, weil Dumbledore für mich bürgte.

Eines Tages brachte Liz das Thema Familie auf den Tisch. Sie sagte, sie wollte irgendwann einmal Kinder haben. Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich konnte kein Vater sein, nicht mit meiner Vergangenheit, nicht unter den Umständen, in denen wir lebten. Es war für mich undenkbar! Ich überzeugte Liz davon, dass das in unserer Situation zu gefährlich war.

„_Und was wäre, wenn ich schwanger würde, Sev?"_

„_Du nimmst doch den Verhütungstrank von deiner Großtante, Liz."_

„_Und wenn doch?"_

„_Dann müsste ich dich bitten, das Kind abzutreiben. Wir können kein Kind brauchen. Wir können ihm keine Zukunft bieten, das weißt du so gut wie ich, Liz." _

„Wir stritten uns deswegen ... Liz machte mir Vorwürfe. Sie flehte mich an, meine Mission aufzugeben, meine Tarnung abzuwerfen, für immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Sie sagte, sie brauche mich ... Wie hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass sie schwanger war?"

„War es ein Unfall?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht auch ein Versuch, unsere Beziehung verbindlicher zu machen. Als ich an jenem Abend nach unserer Auseinandersetzung gehen wollte, drohte sie mir. Sie sagte, wenn ich jetzt ginge, müsste ich nicht mehr wieder kommen. Ich glaubte ihr nicht. Ich dachte, sie würde sich wieder beruhigen. Ich wollte am folgenden Tag noch einmal mit ihr in aller Ruhe darüber sprechen. Doch am nächsten Tag war sie nicht mehr da. Ich suchte überall nach ihr, so unauffällig es eben ging. Vergeblich! Sie war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Erst ein paar Monate später tauchte sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung auf, als wäre sie nie weg gewesen. Todesser fanden sie. Ich kam zu spät ... Ich konnte nichts mehr für sie tun ..."

Severus schwieg und blickte düster vor sich hin. Er war nicht bereit gewesen, Liz Schutz und Hilfe zu bieten, als sie ihn darum bat. Er hatte ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder nicht retten können, weil er zu feige war. Und seine Tochter hätte er auch beinahe verloren, zweimal schon, das erste Mal, bevor er überhaupt etwas von ihr gewusst hatte.

Er blickte zu ihr hinüber. Melody hatte die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, als wäre ihr trotz der Wärme der Sonne kalt. Sie hatte das Kinn auf die Knie gelegt, und ihr Blick verlor sich im Unendlichen. Severus schaute sie besorgt an. Ob es richtig gewesen war, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen? Was, wenn sie nicht damit umgehen konnte? Wenn sie sich nun von ihm abwandte? Er hatte sich nie verziehen; wie konnte er von ihr erwarten, dass sie es konnte?

Melody holte plötzlich tief Luft. Sie schien sich ihrer Umgebung gerade erst wieder bewusst zu werden.

„Ich will zurück nach Hogwarts", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Wispern. Sie war blass und ernst und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Sie stand auf, stopfte die Socken in ihre Schuhe und nahm sie in die Hand. „Jetzt gleich", fügte sie etwas lauter und fordernder an.

Severus zog es das Herz zusammen, als er seine kleine Hexe so vor sich stehen sah, verwirrt und verletzt, mit einer tiefen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn, die so gar nicht zu ihr passte. Er nickte stumm, aber sie sah ihn nicht an. Da erhob er sich, hielt sie am Arm fest und apparierte mit ihr vor die Tore von Hogwarts.

„Ich möchte alleine sein", sagte Melody leise, aber entschieden, als er ihren Arm losgelassen hatte. Severus antwortete nicht. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er sah ihr regungslos nach, als sie, immer noch barfuss, die Schuhe in der Hand, das schmiedeiserne Tor aufstieß und hindurchschritt. Dann begann sie zu rennen und verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld.

Melody rannte ohne Ziel durch den weitläufigen Schlossgrund. Sie schluchzte. Die Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, heiße Tränen der Wut, der Enttäuschung ... Das durfte nicht sein! Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Ihr Vater, ein Anhänger Voldemorts, ein Todesser. Er hatte vielleicht – _wahrscheinlich_ korrigierte eine gnadenlose Stimme in ihr – Menschen verletzt, gefoltert ... Ob er auch Menschen getötet hatte? Er trug das Mal auf dem Arm, das über ihrem Haus gestanden hatte, nachdem Tom und Hanna umgebracht worden waren.

Die Vorstellung, dass auch ihr Vater Menschen gequält hatte, vielleicht immer noch solche Dinge tun musste, schüttelte sie. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Ihr Kopf hämmerte und machte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr möglich. Sie setzte sich und weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatte, irgendwo in einem entlegenen Winkel des Schlossgrundes, als jemand sich näherte. Es war Professor Dumbledore. Melody stand auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie musste trotzdem ziemlich schrecklich aussehen! Dumbledore musterte sie lange schweigend.

„Dein Vater hat dir aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt?", fragte er, und Melody fragte sich, woher der Schulleiter das wusste. Sie nickte stumm und biss auf die Unterlippe.

„Jeder Mensch macht Fehler, Melody ... Ich selber habe Dinge gemacht, die ich mein Leben lang bereuen werde."

Melody sah ihn zweifelnd an. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dumbledore etwas auch nur annähernd so Schreckliches getan hatte wie Menschen zu foltern und – vielleicht – zu töten. Ihr kamen wieder Tränen und sie ballte die Fäuste.

„Er war ein Todesser", sagte sie hart. „Wie konnten Sie ihm nur vertrauen?"

Dumbledore lächelte gütig. „Ich kenne deinen Vater schon, seit er ein Junge war und hier zur Schule ging. Ich hatte meine Gründe, ihm zu vertrauen. Entschuldige, wenn ich sie für mich behalte."

„Aber er hat unverzeihliche Dinge getan!"

„Unverzeihlich? Wer sind wir, dass wir uns anmaßen, über die Fehler anderer zu urteilen? Haben wir das Recht dazu? Deine Mutter hat deinem Vater verziehen. Er selber wird sich wohl nie verzeihen können. Er wird die Schuld für den Rest seines Lebens mit sich herumtragen ..." Dumbledore blickte Melody über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an. „Die wichtigste Frage heute ist: Kannst _du_ ihm verzeihen? Wiegt das, was er dir heute anvertraut hat, mehr als das, was du von ihm bis jetzt an Liebe und Zuwendung erfahren hast?"

Melody antwortete nicht. Sie nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Es ist bald Abendessenzeit", stellte Dumbledore nach einer Weile fest. „Denken Sie darüber nach" – er lächelte wissend – „Miss Cartney ..."

Melody sah Dumbledore nach und blieb noch lange stehen, bevor auch sie langsam zum Schloss zurückkehrte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich wie leergefegt an. Als sie das Schloss betrat, waren alle beim Essen. Melody schlich hinauf zum Gryffindorturm, der gottlob leer war, und kroch in ihr Bett. Sie war alleine im Zimmer: Nora, Mariah und Lindsay würden erst in ein paar Tagen wieder zurückkommen.

In dieser Nacht hatte Melody seit langem zum ersten Mal wieder Albträume. Nicht einmal die Phönixfeder unter ihrem Kopfkissen konnte verhindern, dass sich die Schlange in ihr geschwächtes Hirn schlich. Lautlos bewegte sich das Tier auf Melody zu, ihre gelben Augen blitzten gefährlich. Sie zischte bedrohlich und richtete sich vor Melody auf. Dann wurde sie größer und breiter, bis schließlich ein Todesser vor ihr stand. Er lachte dröhnend und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Dann riss der Todesser seine Maske vom Gesicht: es war ihr Vater. Und Melody schrie. Sie hörte nicht mehr auf zu schreien, während sich aus dem Zauberstab ihres Vaters eine riesige, gefleckte Schlange wand ...

„Melody! Wach auf! Was ist los?"

Melody setzte sich schwer atmend auf. Sie befand sich neben ihrem Bett am Boden. Hermine kniete vor ihr. Im Hintergrund standen Parvati und Lavender, Hermines Jahrgangskolleginnen.

„Du hast geschrien wie am Spieß", fuhr Hermine fort. „Was ist passiert?"

„Mein ... mein Ko– Kopf", stotterte Melody und presste die Fäuste gegen die Schläfen. „Mein Kopf tut weh." Ein Brechreiz schüttelte sie.

„Wir sollten Madam Pomfrey holen", schlug Lavender vor.

Melody winkte ab. „Nein, es geht schon. Es ist nur der Ko–"

Hermine legte ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. „Ich glaube, du hast Fieber", meinte sie. „Leg dich wieder hin. Ich bleibe heute Nacht hier, wenn du willst."

Lavender und Parvati verließen zögernd den Schlafsaal und kehrten in ihre eigenen Betten zurück.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine noch einmal, nachdem Parvati die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Weshalb bist du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte, du seiest bei deinem Vater. Du hast uns zu Tode erschreckt."

Melody begann haltlos zu weinen. „Er war ein Todesser. Hermine, mein Vater war ein Todesser! Er hat mir das Dunkle Mal gezeigt. Er war einer von ihnen ..."

Hermine schien nicht sonderlich überrascht. „Dumbledore vertraut ihm", entgegnete sie ruhig.

Es war bereits kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als Melody und Hermine endlich einschliefen. Melody hatte die halbe Nacht erzählt und geweint, bis sie eingenickt war. Sie hatte sich zusammengerollt und Hermine versuchte, es sich neben ihr einigermaßen bequem zu machen ohne vom Bett zu fallen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein, als sie von Parvati und Lavender geweckt wurden, die nachschauen wollten, wie es Melody ging.

„Es ist bald Mittag", sagte Parvati entschuldigend, als sie merkte, dass sie die beiden geweckt hatte. Hermine stand auf und streckte sich. Auch Melody setzte sich ächzend auf und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Du siehst krank aus", bemerkte Parvati. „Bist du sicher, du möchtest nicht in den Krankenflügel?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte einen glühend heißen Kopf und jede Bewegung jagte Blitze durch ihr Nervensystem. Ihr Körper krampfte.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt zu Madam Pomfrey", entschied Hermine. „Du hast Fieber und brauchst Hilfe. Komm."

Melody wehrte ab. „Ich brauche nur Ruhe und Schlaf. Bitte! Ich kann – kann so nicht zum Krankenflügel laufen. Lasst mich einfach schlafen. Es – wird wieder besser."

„Soll ich dir etwas vom Frühstück bringen?"

„Mittagessen, Hermine", korrigierte Lavender. „Es ist gleich zwölf."

„Ich will nichts essen", antwortete Melody matt. „Geht nur. Geht! Ich brauche nur Ruhe." Ihre Hände zuckten.

Hermine sah sich suchend um, bis sie das Fläschchen mit dem krampflösenden Elixier sah, und half Melody, einen Löffel davon einzunehmen. Dann zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ ihre Freundin allein.

Nach dem Mittagessen fasste Hermine einen Entschluss. Snape hatte sie die ganze Zeit unverwandt angestarrt, und als er sich nun erhob und die Große Halle verließ, stand auch Hermine auf und eilte ihm hinterher.

„Professor Snape?" Hermine rannte die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter. Snape war bereits bei seiner Bürotür und drehte sich unwillig um.

„Miss Granger?"

„Melody hat Fieber und Kopfschmerzen."

„Dann sollte sie in den Krankenflügel."

„Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Aber sie will nicht."

Snape schien einen Augenblick nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. „Warten Sie", brummte er schließlich und verschwand in seinem Büro. Kurz darauf trat er wieder auf den Korridor heraus und drückte Hermine eine Phiole in die Hand.

„Der Trank senkt das Fieber ... Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Granger."

Er drehte sich um und wollte in seinem Büro verschwinden, doch so leicht ließ sich Hermine nicht abspeisen, auch nicht von Snape, und schon gar nicht, wenn es ihrer Freundin so schlecht ging.

„Melody hatte in der Nacht schreckliche Albträume, sie erwachte mit Krämpfen, Fieber, Kopfschmerzen und Brechreiz ... Sie ist verzweifelt. Sir, sie braucht Sie."

Snapes Augen bohrten sich in ihre. Hermine versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was sie in der letzten Nacht alles über ihn erfahren hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht war keine Regung abzulesen. Dann antwortete er langsam: „Vielleicht können Sie sie überzeugen herunterzukommen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich versuche es."

Jetzt nickte auch Snape, kaum merklich. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand eilig im Büro.

Hermine fand Melody immer noch fiebrig in unruhigem Halbschlaf. Sie verabreichte ihr den Fiebertrank und gab ihr noch einmal einen Löffel des krampflösenden Elixiers. Sie brauchte nicht viel Überredungskunst, um Melody dazu zu bringen, mit ihr in den Kerker zu kommen. Es genügte, ihr zu sagen, ihr Vater sei sehr besorgt und würde auf sie warten, dass Melody erneut in unkontrolliertes Schluchzen ausbrach. Hermine packte sie entschieden am Arm. „Komm", ermutigte sie Melody. „Ich begleite dich."

Hermine hätte nicht im Traum gedacht, dass Snape sie jemals zu einem Tee einladen würde, aber da saß sie jetzt neben Melody auf der schwarzen Couch und Snape schenkte Tee ein. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Snape schien sich die Rolle des Gastgebers nicht gewohnt, und Melody schien nur halb anwesend zu sein. Ihr Vater hatte ihr wortlos eine Phiole mit einem Beruhigungstrank gegeben, den sie ohne zu fragen getrunken hatte, und nun saß sie zusammengesunken in einer Couchecke und knabberte an einem Keks – ja, Snape hatte sogar Kekse aufgetischt. Er musste schon tief erleichtert sein, dachte Hermine, dass er sie hereingelassen und ihr Tee und Kekse angeboten hatte.

Snape rührte schweigend in seinem Tee und starrte ins Feuer. Er vermied es, seine Gäste anzusehen. Hermine blickte sich unauffällig im Wohnzimmer um und suchte nach einem Gesprächsthema.

„Sie haben viele Bücher", wagte sie einen zaghaften Versuch.

Snape hob nur eine Augenbraue.

„Haben Sie alle gelesen?"

„Die meisten."

Mehr war Snape nicht zu entlocken. Hermine seufzte und wechselte einen Blick mit Melody, die zwar noch etwas mitgenommen aussah, aber bereits wieder lächeln konnte. Sie zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Auch Hermine rührte in ihrem Tee und nahm einen Schluck. Sie war versucht, ihren Zauberstab zu zücken und einen Kühlungszauber über das Getränk zu sprechen, damit sie es schneller trinken konnte. _Nur schnell wieder weg hier_, dachte sie. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl zu stören. Aber Hermine hatte gar nicht ablehnen können. Als Snape sie fragte, ob sie einen Tee wollte, hatte Melody ihre Hand gepackt und sie hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer gezogen.

Hermine trank den Tee so schnell es ging, ohne sich zu verbrühen, und aß noch einen Keks. Dann endlich war ihre Tasse leer! „Ich glaube, ich sollte wieder gehen", sagte sie und stellte die leere Tasse auf den Tisch. „Danke für den Tee, Sir."

Snape stand sofort auf und ging zur Tür.

„Danke, Hermine", murmelte Melody matt.

„Gern geschehen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, melde dich ruhig bei mir ... Und gute Besserung. Schönen Nachmittag, Sir."

„Ihnen auch, Miss Granger", antwortete Snape kühl, und Hermine war froh, als sie wieder auf dem Korridor draußen stand.

Severus schloss die Türe, ging zur Couch zurück und kniete vor seiner Tochter auf den Boden. Ihre Augen wirkten immer noch glasig, ihr Blick verloren, und ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht, als sie ihn unsicher ansah.

„Melody", sagte er sanft und legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm.

„Papa", flüsterte sie und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals. Severus hielt sie fest und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Papa, ich habe dich lieb", nuschelte seine kleine Hexe zwischen Schluchzern. Severus strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so frei atmen können wie gerade jetzt, als ein tonnenschwerer Felsblock von seinem Herz fiel und sich in Luft auflöste.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. Kapitel / Shanleys**

Severus war froh, dass seine Tochter sich offenbar mit seiner Vergangenheit arrangieren konnte. Keiner von beiden schnitt das Thema noch einmal an. Melodys Fieber und Kopfschmerzen waren schnell wieder abgeklungen. Sie sah zwar noch etwas mitgenommen und eine Spur schwermütiger und ernster als vor ihrem Ausflug aus, doch sie schien sich in seiner Gegenwart so wohl zu fühlen wie bisher. Severus beobachtete seine Tochter, wie sie vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden lag und versuchte, ein Zauberpuzzle zu machen, das Minerva irgendwo in einer Truhe – zweifellos aus den Beständen ihrer eigenen, lange zurückliegenden Kindheit – ausgegraben und ihm angedreht hatte.

Melody beobachtete mit gefurchter Stirn die fünfhundert Teile, die vor ihr verstreut lagen, und dann das Bild auf der Kartonschachtel, in dem Männer und Frauen in barocken Kleidern durch einen Tanzsaal wogten. „Wie soll man denn ein Puzzle machen, wenn das Bild sich ständig bewegt?", fragte sie gerade.

„Es gibt einen Zauberspruch dafür", antwortete Severus gelassen.

„Einen Zauberspruch? Das macht doch keinen Spaß", entgegnete seine Tochter und wandte sich wieder den Teilen zu.

Lucy saß regungslos daneben, die Ohren gespitzt, die Augen auf die Teile gerichtet. Nur an der Schwanzquaste, die rhythmisch auf den Teppich klopfte, konnte man erkennen, wie aufgeregt sie war. Schließlich sprang sie vor, schnappte sich ein Puzzleteil und schleppte es unter das Sofa.

„Lucy, gib das wieder her! Komm ... Das ist nicht witzig!" Melody kniete vor dem Sofa auf den Boden und versuchte, ihre Katze hervorzuzerren.

Severus beobachtete die beiden amüsiert. Dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er tauchte die Feder in die Tinte und begann zu schreiben:

_Liebe Marietta,_

_Melody würde euch gerne wiedersehen. Wenn nichts dazwischen kommt und ihr Zeit habt, dann kommen wir übermorgen nach Bawburgh. Gib der Eule eine kurze Antwort mit, sie findet mich._

_Remus_

Zufrieden legte er die Feder hin, betrachtete die Notiz, faltete sie und stand auf. „Bin gleich zurück", sagte er zu Katze und Hexe.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte die Hexe. Die Katze sauste unter dem Sofa hervor und angelte nach seinem Umhang.

„Ein Geheimnis. Bin gleich wieder da."

Melody klaubte das Puzzleteil zusammen, das Lucy fallen gelassen hatte, und hielt es triumphierend in die Luft.

Severus eilte durch das Schloss und stieg zur Eulerei hinauf. Er würde mit Melody nach Bawburgh gehen. Für ein Wochenende, das sollte genügen. Er wollte sich noch einmal vergewissern, dass Melody sich bei den Shanleys wohl fühlte. Und er wollte mit Patrick sprechen. Punkt eins auf seiner Vater-To-Do-Liste lag ihm auf dem Magen. Er hatte eine gefährliche Aufgabe. Was geschah mit Melody, wenn ihm etwas zustieß? Wer würde sich um sie kümmern? Lupin? Der hatte erstens keine Zeit, hatte zweitens ein ebenso gefährliches Leben wie er selber und war als Werwolf zudem eine Gefahr für alle, die ihm im falschen Moment zu nahe kamen. Berta? Die alte Hexe war definitiv zu alt für diese Aufgabe, außerdem hatte sie für Severus' Geschmack ein zu zwielichtes Tätigkeitsfeld. Blieben Shanleys. Sie waren Muggel, insofern auch nicht gerade bestens dafür qualifiziert, sich um seine kleine Hexe zu kümmern. Aber sie schienen sie zu lieben, und Melody liebte sie, keine Frage.

„Ich darf nach Bawburgh?", fragte Melody zwei Tage später ungläubig, als Severus ihr vorschlug, die Shanleys zu besuchen. „Ich dachte, das sei zu unsicher."

„Ich komme mit. Wir bleiben zwei Tage. Marietta erwartet uns."

„Wann?"

Severus zog seine Taschenuhr hervor und warf einen Blick darauf. „In genau einer Stunde."

Melody zog eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte: „Danke, dass du mich so früh in deine Pläne einweihst. Das reicht gerade noch knapp, um zu packen."

„Mehr brauchst du auch nicht zu machen. Wir gehen für zwei Tage. Pyjama und Zahnbürste reichen da vollkommen aus."

„Und wenn ich noch duschen und mich etwas hübsch machen möchte?"

„Du bist hübsch."

Melody verdrehte die Augen. _Männer_ las Severus in ihrem Blick. Er schmunzelte. „Frauen!", antwortete er kopfschüttelnd und verschwand im Büro.

Eine Stunde und fünfzehn Minuten später standen sie – Melody hatte es tatsächlich fertiggebracht, neben dem Packen auch noch zu duschen und ihre Haare zu zwei etwas schiefen Zöpfen zu flechten – vor dem Gartentor der Shanleys. Marietta kam ihnen entgegen und drückte Melody herzlich an sich. Melody lachte ... strahlte. Severus registrierte es zufrieden.

Auch ihn hätte Marietta beinahe umarmt. Als sie auf ihn losstürmte, blickte er sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an, worauf sie es sich offensichtlich noch einmal überlegte und ihm stattdessen die Hand schüttelte.

„Remus, es ist schön, euch hier zu haben. Hat die Eule mit meiner Antwort euch gefunden?"

Melody starrte Severus mit offenem Mund schockiert an. „Du hast Marietta eine _Eule_ geschickt?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Wieso?", fragte Melody zurück. „Weil ... weil man die Post normalerweise nicht mit Eulen verschickt."

„Es schien mir am einfachsten."

„Also ich fand die Idee mit der Eule charmant", beruhigte Marietta Melody. „Ich hatte noch nie eine Eule so nahe vor mir. Das Gefieder ist wunderbar weich!"

Melody grinste und antwortete versöhnlich: „Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, als ich zum ersten Mal über die Federn einer Eule strich. Das war ein wahnsinnig schönes Gefühl."

Marietta hakte sich bei Melody unter. „Kommt herein. Patrick ist in der Werkstatt. Matthew ist oben ... MATTHEW!"

Von oben hörte man nur laute Musik. Marietta schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Ich gehe hoch", entschied Melody und verschwand die Treppe hinauf.

„Sie sieht blendend aus", wandte sich Marietta an Severus. „Sie ist glücklich. Ich bin erleichtert. An Weihnachten machte sie keinen guten Eindruck. Man sieht, dass du dich gut um sie kümmerst."

„Ich gebe mir Mühe", brummte Severus.

Marietta schmunzelte. „Das war bestimmt nicht leicht für dich, von einem Tag auf den anderen für einen Teenager verantwortlich zu sein. Aber du machst das wunderbar, Remus", meinte sie und tätschelte ihm den Arm.

In der Küche zischte es. Marietta zuckte zusammen.

„Oh, die Nudeln! Remus, geh doch zu Patrick in die Werkstatt. Er hört mich nicht, wenn ich vom Haus aus rufe."

Severus durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und trat in den Garten hinaus. Er schob die Türe zur Werkstatt auf und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er Patrick sah: olivegrüner Overall, Bleistift hinter das Ohr geklemmt, in den Gesäßtaschen zwei Schraubenzieher.

„Remus", rief Patrick erfreut, als er ihn bemerkte. Er wischte die Hände an seinem Overall ab und gab ihm einen kräftigen Händedruck. „Wir haben uns sehr gefreut über deine Nachricht. Marietta war begeistert von der Eule. Deine?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Er trat an die Werkbank und betrachtete das kleine Kistchen, das Patrick am Abschleifen war.

„Für Marietta", erklärte Patrick etwas verlegen. „Sie hat nächste Woche Geburtstag. Ich muss es noch lasieren, dann möchte ich es bemalen. Und dann kommt ... das rein." Er reichte Severus eine kleine Schatulle. „Mach auf!"

Severus öffnete die Schatulle. Darin lag eine hübsch gearbeitete Halskette in Gold und Silber. Er nickte anerkennend und reichte Patrick die Schatulle zurück. Patrick verstaute sie wieder im obersten Regal hinter der Werkbank und zwinkerte Severus verschwörerisch zu.

„Erzähl, Remus: Wie geht es dir? Und Melody?"

„Der geht es gut", rief Melody, die soeben ihren Kopf hereinstreckte. Ihr Vater zuckte zusammen, als er so unvermittelt jemanden hinter sich hörte. Seine Hand fuhr reflexartig zu seinem Zauberstab. Melody lachte. „Habe ich dich erschreckt?", zog sie ihn auf.

Severus sah sie verärgert an, ließ sie dann aber zu Patrick durch, der sie herzlich umarmte.

„Melody! Schön dich zu sehen! Lass dich anschauen ... Du bist gewachsen. Und gut siehst du aus."

Severus drehte sich zu Matthew um, der hinter Melody in die Werkstatt gekommen war. Der Junge schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Hallo, Remus, schön dass ihr hier seid."

„Matthew", antwortete Severus trocken und nickte ihm zu.

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie zu fünft um den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Jeder hatte einen Teller mit dampfenden Nudeln an Tomatensauce vor sich.

Matthew schluckte eine Ladung Nudeln herunter und fragte dann: „Melody, verrate mir, wie du das mit dem Schmetterling in dem Brief gemacht hast."

Melody warf ihm einen Bitte-nicht-jetzt-Blick zu, doch zu spät: ihr Vater runzelte die Stirn und wollte wissen: „Was für ein Schmetterling, Melody?"

Marietta, die Melodys Blick nicht gesehen hatte, lachte. „Ja, das war zauberhaft. Matthew öffnete den Brief und da ... ach, ich habe es leider nicht gesehen. Was geschah dann, Matthew? Erzähl du es."

„Ich ... Naja, das war anfangs Februar, als Melody mir zum ersten Mal schrieb. Ich öffnete den Brief, und da löste sich ein Schmetterling aus dem Briefbogen und flog davon."

„Und was für ein schöner!", schwärmte Marietta. „Ich habe noch nie ein solches Exemplar gesehen. Matthew fing ihn mit einem Glas ein und zeigte ihn uns."

Melody rutschte unter dem Blick ihres Vaters nervös hin und her.

„Du hast einen Schmetterling in einen Brief gepackt?", fragte er mit lauerndem Unterton. „_Wie_ genau hast du das gemacht?"

„Na, du weißt schon ...", stotterte Melody. „Mit ein bisschen ..."

„Zauberei?"

„Ja", nickte Melody tapfer. „So könnte man dem sagen."

„Melody, du kannst Miss Granger oder Miss Duncan Schmetterlinge schicken, aber doch nicht ..." – Severus schüttelte genervt den Kopf – „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich dir das erlaubt habe. Es sind ahnungslose Muggel! Da macht man so was nicht."

Melody erwiderte den Blick ihres Vaters. „Sagt wer? Der, der Eulen damit beauftragt, seine Post auszutragen?", fragte sie herausfordernd. Eine Weile maßen sie sich mit Blicken, dann lächelte Melody etwas zerknirscht.

Ihr Vater schüttelte noch einmal seufzend den Kopf. „Du hast das wirklich geschafft? Wer hat dir geholfen?"

„Madam Pomfrey. Im Krankenflügel. Mir war langweilig."

Ihr Vater knurrte unwillig. „Nicht schlecht", brummte er schließlich. „Für eine Erstklässlerin ..."

Melody war erleichtert, dass ihr Vater nicht sauer war. Ihr war im Nachhinein auch klar geworden, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht gerade die klügste Idee gewesen war, Matthews Brief mit einem Zauber zu belegen, da Shanleys ja nichts davon wussten, dass sie eine Hexe war und nach Hogwarts ging. Aber offensichtlich war ihr Vater in erster Linie stolz darauf, dass sie diesen komplexen Zauber geschafft hatte.

Die drei Shanleys hörten den beiden zu und verstanden nicht, was hier zwischen Onkel und Nichte besprochen wurde. Marietta wollte gerade eine entsprechende Frage stellen, da lenkte Melody das Gespräch elegant in andere Gewässer. „Matthew, die Stücke auf deiner CD gefallen mir. Alles Eigenkompositionen?"

„Ja, einen Teil der Songs hat Dean geschrieben, einen anderen ich ... Es fehlt übrigens noch eine Frauenstimme. Darf ich dir nachher zeigen, was du singen kannst?"

„Ich?"

„Ja, eigentlich habe ich an dich gedacht. Die meisten Stücke kennst du ja schon ..."

Melodys Augen funkelten. „Das wäre toll. Ja, zeig mir die Songs. Den Text kann ich auswendig ... Und deine Stimme. Ich habe mir die CD oft angehört."

„Das kann man sagen", knurrte ihr Vater.

Melody lachte. „Ja, mein ... Remus könnte die Bassstimme dazu singen. Er kennt die Songs auch schon auswendig."

Ihr Vater strafte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick und stellte klar, er könne nicht singen.

„Schade", befand Marietta. „Du hast eine gute Stimme, Remus. Vielleicht solltest du es einmal versuchen."

Auch sie erhielt einen säuerlichen Blick, und Melody kicherte bei der Vorstellung, wie ihr Vater vor der gesamten Hogwarts-Schülerschaft singen würde.

„Wir spielen heute Abend übrigens im Pub", erzählte Matthew. „Als Remus schrieb, dass ihr kommt, dachte ich, das wäre _die_ Gelegenheit: du kommst mit und kannst auch einmal etwas Bühnenluft schnuppern."

„ICH?" Melody wurde nervös. „Ich habe das noch nie gemacht."

„Es ist halb so wild. Deans Vater ist der Wirt. Er gab uns die Erlaubnis, einmal im Monat bei ihm im Pub zu spielen. Kein richtiges Konzert, mehr eine Jam-Session. Ziemlich locker. Wir probieren da neue Kompositionen aus, schauen, wie sie beim Publikum ankommen ... Es macht nichts, wenn es nicht perfekt ist, merkt eh keiner."

Melody zögerte. Ihre Augen funkelten bereits unternehmenslustig und sie hatte schon eine Antwort auf der Zunge, als ihr Vater sich einmischte. „Kommt nicht in Frage! Ich will nicht, dass du in einen Pub gehst. Du bist zu jung."

„Ich bin vierzehn!"

„Eben. Vierzehnjährige gehen nicht in Pubs."

„Heute Abend schon", beruhigte ihn Marietta. „Es kommen viele Jugendliche, wenn die Jungs spielen. Der Wirt ist ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann. Wenn du Bedenken hast, können wir ihn anrufen und ihm sagen, dass er ein besonderes Auge auf Melody hat."

„Bitte!" Melody versuchte es mit diesem Blick, bei dem ihr Vater meistens nachgab ... außer wenn er um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war. Und das war er jetzt offensichtlich, denn er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht geht, Melody."

„Warum nicht? Du hast doch gehört, dass alle anderen dürfen."

„Du bist aber nicht _alle anderen_."

„Wieso nicht?"

Ihr Vater antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur durchdringend an. Melody schob trotzig die Unterlippe vor. Klar, sie war nicht alle anderen. Sie war auf der Abschussliste einer wahnsinnigen Hexe. Alles in ihr schrie _Das ist ungerecht!_, aber sie sah ihrem Vater an, dass er nicht nachgeben würde, und sie verstand auch weshalb. Darum warf sie Matthew einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und schaufelte stumm die restlichen Nudeln in sich hinein.

Es tat Severus Leid, Melody enttäuschen zu müssen, aber er würde keine Fehler mehr machen, sie nirgendwo hingehen lassen, wenn er nicht absolut sicher war, dass ihr dort nichts zustoßen konnte.

Marietta wollte etwas sagen, aber irgendetwas in seinem Blick und Patrick, der ihr die Hand auf den Arm legte, hielten sie zurück. Stattdessen fragte sie: „Möchte noch jemand einen Nachschlag?"

Alle waren satt. Matthew stand auf und begann, das Geschirr zusammenzustellen. „Lass nur, Matthy", meinte Patrick. „Geht üben. Ihr könnt uns die Songs auch morgen vorsingen."

Severus beobachtete seine Tochter. Sie seufzte und warf ihm einen letzten schmollenden Blick zu, dann folgte sie Matthew aus der Küche in den oberen Stock, woher man bald darauf Klavier und Gesang hörte.

Severus lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Patrick öffnete das Fenster und stopfte seine Pfeife.

„Ich habe was für dich mitgebracht", erinnerte sich Severus in dem Moment und fischte ein kleines Päckchen aus der Hosentasche. „Eine spezielle Tabakmischung. Ich dachte, die magst du vielleicht."

Gnomentabak war in der Zauberwelt äußerst beliebt. Es war so ungefähr das einzige Positive, das es von Gnomen zu erzählen gab: sie produzierten diese spezielle Art von Tabak, die von Zauberern hochgeschätzt wurde, weil darin herbe Kräuter und blumige Noten in einem nahezu perfekten Gleichgewicht standen. Die Mischung hatte einen langen, aromatischen Nachgeschmack und rief im Raucher seine glücklichsten Erinnerungen wach. Was genau der Tabak enthielt und wie die Gnomen ihn produzierten, wusste niemand so genau, da man sich mit Gnomen nicht unterhalten konnte. Die einzige Möglichkeit, an ihren Tabak zu gelangen, war, sie aus den Gärten zu vertreiben – etwas, was man ohnehin tun musste, wenn einem etwas an seinem Garten lag – und anschließend ihren Bau ausgraben. Meistens verbargen sie den Tabak in den hintersten Winkeln ihrer Höhlensysteme.

Patrick öffnete das Päckchen und roch interessiert an seinem Inhalt. Dann nickte er anerkennend. „Riecht hervorragend. Woher hast du ihn?"

„Von einer alten Bekannten, von Melodys Urgroßtante, um genau zu sein. Leider kann ich dir nicht sagen, was alles genau drin ist. Aber dieser Tabak erfreut sich bei ihrer Kundschaft großer Beliebtheit."

„Hast du ihn auch schon probiert?"

„Ich rauche nicht, nein."

Marietta kam wieder aus der Küche und setzte sich zu den beiden Männern an den Tisch. „Remus, ich möchte mich nicht einmischen, aber ich finde, du solltest Melody mit Matthew zu dem Konzert gehen lassen. Du kannst dich auf ihn verlassen, er passt auf sie auf. Außerdem ... wie gesagt, ich kann den Wirt anrufen, wenn es dich beruhigt."

„Es ist zu gefährlich."

„Ist es nicht, Remus. Der Pub ist friedlich, da wird nicht randaliert. Gut, es gibt natürlich die notorisch betrunkene Stammkundschaft, aber die sitzt immer an ihrem Stammtisch in der Ecke und verhält sich gesittet. Bawburgh ist nicht London. Wir sind hier auf dem Land, da ist es ruhig."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Für Melody ist es gefährlich, in der Öffentlichkeit zu sein", antwortete er entschieden.

Marietta schien entrüstet. „Du kannst das Mädchen doch nicht in einen goldenen Käfig sperren ..." – Patrick legte ihr wieder beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm – „Sie ist vierzehn, Remus. Vertrau ihr, sie macht bestimmt keine Dummheiten."

„Darum geht es nicht ..." – Severus setzte sich gerade hin – „Sie ist in Gefahr. Der Unfall im Winter ... Hat sie euch davon geschrieben?"

Marietta schüttelte den Kopf. Patrick sah ihn gespannt an.

Severus erhob sich und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er blickte hinaus und schloss es. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Shanleys um. „Sie wurde von einer Schlange gebissen und stürzte eine Treppe hinunter. Sie schwebte in Lebensgefahr."

Marietta sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Sie hat kein Wort davon geschrieben", murmelte sie verständnislos.

Severus nickte. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie in allen Briefen nur Belanglosigkeiten geschrieben, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie schreiben durfte und was nicht. Wir leben in komplizierten und gefährlichen Verhältnissen. Es gibt vieles, was ihr nicht wisst ..."

Patrick betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Wirst du uns davon erzählen?"

„Deswegen bin ich hier." Severus drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und blickte nach draußen. „Aber nicht jetzt", entschied er. „Ich möchte mit Melody zum Friedhof gehen. Und anschließend bringe ich sie in den Pub und schaue mir den Ort genau an, bevor ich entscheide, ob ich es verantworten kann, sie dort zu lassen."

„Wir könnten sonst natürlich auch mitgehen", schlug Marietta kleinlaut vor.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete Severus. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, so fand er die Aussicht, in Ruhe mit Patrick und Marietta sprechen zu können, angenehm. Er hatte sich entschieden, ihnen so viel wie nötig und so wenig wie möglich zu erzählen, damit sie Melodys Situation verstanden. Dann würde er sehen, ob sie bereit waren, sie zu unterstützen. Falls sie – was durchaus auch möglich war – entsetzt oder ablehnend reagieren sollten, würde er ihr Gedächtnis mit einem starken _Obliviate_ manipulieren, damit sie sich an das Gespräch nicht mehr erinnerten. Sollte das notwendig sein, wollte er seine kleine Hexe nicht unbedingt als Zeugin dabei haben ...

„Einverstanden", nickte Patrick. „Dürfen wir dir noch einen Kaffee anbieten? Oder einen Tee?"

„Lieber Tee."

Marietta verschwand wieder in der Küche, wo sie mit Geschirr hantierte und Teewasser aufsetzte. Patrick klopfte seinen Tabak wieder aus der Pfeife und stopfte ihn mit dem Gnomentabak. „Gehen wir nach draußen, Remus. Das Wetter ist endlich warm genug."

Auf dem Gartensitzplatz rückte er zwei Stühle zurecht, legte Sitzkissen darauf und setzte sich. Severus betrachtete den Garten: ein kleiner, gepflegter Muggelgarten mit Blumen und Küchenkräutern und einem peinlich sorgfältig gepflegten Rasen. Neben dem Holzschuppen, der Patricks Werkstatt beherbergte, gab es einen kleinen, von Schachtelhalm und Schilfgras umwucherten Teich. Auf einem Stein am Rande des Teichs saß ein Frosch aus Keramik mit Goldkrone auf dem Kopf, und in den Blumenbeeten tummelte sich, ebenfalls aus Keramik, ein halbes Dutzend Gartenzwerge mit langen, weißen Bärten und roten Mützen. Einer rauchte sogar eine Pfeife, während er genüsslich den Ellbogen auf eine Harke gestützt hatte. So stellten sich Muggel die Gnome vor, die Gärten bewohnten.

Severus kräuselte die Lippen. _Wenn die wüssten!_ Dann ging er zurück zum kleinen Gartensitzplatz und setzte sich neben Patrick. „Erzähl mir, was du beruflich machst", forderte er so höflich, dass es als Bitte daherkam.

Patrick war gelernter Zimmermann, seit zwei Jahren in Pension. „Das Haus habe ich selbst gebaut", bemerkte er stolz. „Nicht alleine natürlich. Aber es war für mich als Zimmermann Ehrensache, mein Haus selber zu bauen, als ich Marietta heiratete. Wir lebten anfangs in einem kleinen gemieteten Häuschen am anderen Ende von Bawburgh, bis dieses Haus fertig war. Es dauerte einige Zeit" – er lachte in Erinnerung – „ ich musste ja auch arbeiten ... Matthew macht ebenfalls die Lehre als Zimmermann, aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich sehe ihn mehr in der Musikbranche. Die Frage ist nur, ob man von Musik heutzutage noch leben kann. Es ist auf jeden Fall gut, dass er daneben noch etwas Handfestes lernt, auf das er jederzeit zurückgreifen kann."

Severus nickte. Das klang vernünftig. Der Junge schien tatsächlich sehr verantwortungsbewusst und für sein Alter erstaunlich reif zu sein, das musste er zähneknirschend zugeben. Ihm gefiel nur nicht, wie Matthew seine Tochter umgarnte. Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass Matthew ein Muggel war, als vielmehr der Umstand, dass seine kleine Hexe einfach noch zu jung für eine Beziehung war. Gut, Marietta war bestimmt anderer Meinung und vielleicht hatte sie sogar Recht ...

Aber er war schließlich erst vor ein paar Monaten Vater geworden und noch nicht bereit, seine Tochter mit einem siebzehnjährigen Muggel zu teilen. Außerdem hatte er nur zu gut in Erinnerung, wie unglücklich seine Mutter in ihrer Beziehung mit einem Muggel gewesen war. Tobias Snape war überfordert gewesen mit den Fähigkeiten von Ehefrau und Sohn. Er fürchtete sich vor ihren Zauberkünsten und ertrug es nicht, dass seine Frau so viele Dinge konnte, die er nicht konnte. Er trank und war gewalttätig. Außerdem hatte sich die angesehene Familie Prince von ihrer gefallenen Tochter Eileen abgewandt, sie aus ihrem reinblütigen Stammbaum getilgt. Was sie von ihrem Halbblutsohn dachten, wusste er nicht. Er wusste, wer sie waren, war ihnen aber nie begegnet. Sie gehörten zu jener Sorte Mensch, die mehr oder weniger offen mit dem Dunklen Lord sympathisierten, sich selber aber nicht aus dem Fenster lehnten und nur im legalen bis grauen Bereich agierten.

„Erzähl mir, wie euer Verhältnis zu Hanna und Tom war?", fragte er weiter. Je mehr er über die Shanleys wusste, desto besser konnte er sie einschätzen.


	33. Chapter 33

**33. Kapitel / Das Konzert**

Nach dem Abendessen begleiteten Severus und Patrick Matthew und Melody in den Pub gleich um die Ecke an der Hauptstraße. Patrick hatte vorgeschlagen, einen Verdauungsspaziergang zu machen, so konnte sich Severus getrost vor und im schummrigen Pub umsehen. Er unterzog den Wirt einer Legilimentik-Prüfung und beobachtete die Jungs um Matthew, die damit beschäftigt waren, ihre ganze Muggelelektronik auf der kleinen Bühne aufzubauen. Unglaublich, wie viel Raum diese ganzen Verstärkeranlagen und Mixgeräte benötigten. Und erst die Kabel überall! Severus fragte sich, wo wohl die Musiker stehen würden, wahrscheinlich vor der Bühne.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu, das Lokal zu inspizieren. Er konnte nichts Auffälliges entdecken. Das Unangenehmste waren die Stammtischler, die bereits jetzt einige Bier zuviel intus hatten, aber sie schienen friedlich zu sein. Kein Zauberer weit und breit. Nichts Verdächtiges. Severus zog seine Tochter zur Seite, bevor er sie ihrem Schicksal überließ.

„Komm mit!" Er führte sie hinter die Bühne. Ein paar Meter den schummrigen Flur hinunter hing ein Telefon an der Wand. Ein Zigarettenautomat stand daneben, danach kamen die Damen- und Herrentoiletten. Severus bückte sich nach einer leeren Bierflasche, die neben dem Zigarettenautomaten auf dem Boden lag, und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er richtete ihn auf die Flasche und murmelte: „Portus!"

Die Flasche leuchtete kurz grün auf und vibrierte einen Moment lang in seiner Hand, dann stellte er sie wieder neben den Automaten auf den Boden.

„Wenn irgendetwas Verdächtiges passiert, rennst du hierhin und nimmst diese Flasche."

Melody sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was soll ich mit der Flasche?"

„Das ist jetzt ein Portschlüssel. Wenn du ihn berührst, bringt er dich schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer der Shanleys."

Melody sah ihn zuerst skeptisch an, dann grinste sie: „Da kannst du ja nur hoffen, dass der Wirt nicht kommt und die Flasche wegwerfen will, sonst steht der plötzlich bei euch im Wohnzimmer. Das musst du Patrick und Marietta dann erklären!"

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du könntest das ruhig etwas ernster nehmen", wies er sie unwillig zurecht.

Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, auf einer Bühne zu stehen, umgeben von Verstärkern, Mikrophonen, Kabeln ... Es hatte kaum Platz, sich zu bewegen. Matthews Freunde, Dean, Roger, Niclas und Peter hatten nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass Matthews _kleine Freundin_ mitsingen würde. Melody nervte das _kleine_. Sie versuchte, so groß auszusehen wie sie konnte, ignorierte die amüsierten Blicke und Sprüche so gut es ging und konzentrierte sich auf den Soundcheck. Als sie schließlich zwei Stücke mit Matthew gesungen hatte und dabei nur zweimal aus lauter Nervosität zu früh eingesetzt und einmal den Text vergessen hatte, grinsten die Jungs nicht mehr. Matthew schien zufrieden.

„Ihr ergänzt euch hervorragend", meinte Dean anerkennend und stellte seinen E-Bass hin.

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt", grinste Matthew.

„Ja, Kumpel, schon oft genug", gab Dean zurück. „Melody hier, Melody da ... seit Weihnachten."

Auch Matthew stellte seine Fender zurück auf den Ständer und zog Melody zu sich heran. „Ich liege den Jungs seit Anfang des Jahres damit in den Ohren, dass ich dich einmal an einem Konzert dabei haben möchte ..."

„Erst seit Weihnachten", fragte Melody keck. „Wir singen schon länger zusammen, oder?" Sie spürte seine Hände; sie waren warm, und Melody trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ja, aber da waren wir noch Kinder. Und jetzt ... Mir ist erst an Weihnachten aufgefallen, dass du ... kein Kind mehr bist."

„Ha", lachte Melody. „Da ist mein Vater aber anderer Meinung!"

„Dein Vater?"

Melody biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können!

„Dein Vater?", fragte Matthew erneut. „Du hast deinen Vater gefunden?"

Melody nickte.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wie hast du ihn gefunden? Wie ist er so?"

Melody senkte den Blick. „Nicht jetzt", flüsterte sie.

Matthew schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und wann hättest du es mir erzählt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Glaub mir, es gibt noch viel mehr, was du von mir nicht weißt ... Du wärst schockiert."

Matthew schmunzelte. „So, und was bitte schön?" Er zog sie noch etwas enger an sich.

Melody vergewisserte sich, dass niemand zuhörte, dann flüsterte sie: „Ich bin eine Hexe."

Matthew lachte, dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich kann dich verhexen, wenn ich will", flüsterte sie geheimnisvoll. Sie hätte sich schon wieder ohrfeigen können. Das war ihr so rausgerutscht. Irgendwie schien ihr Verstand nicht richtig zu funktionieren, wenn Matthew so nahe vor ihr stand und sie seine Hände um ihre Taille spürte. Bevor er etwas fragen konnte, umarmte sie ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Das hatte sie schon lange ausprobieren wollen.

Matthew schien im ersten Moment etwas perplex, dann meinte er: „Nicht schlecht, Hexe."

„Oh, ich kann noch ganz anderes zaubern", gab Melody unbescheiden zurück.

„Zeigst du mir das mal bei Gelegenheit?"

Melody spürte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Ihre Knie wurden unter Matthews Blick butterweich. Sie schaute ihm einen Augenblick lang atemlos in die grünen Augen und stotterte schließlich: „Ich ... würde gerne ... Krieg ich hier was zu t... trinken?"

Matthew grinste. „Wenn ich noch so einen Kuss bekomme, lade ich dich auf eine Cola ein."

Severus schaufelte Zucker in seinen Tee und rührte bedächtig um. Patrick nippte an einem Glas bernsteinfarbenem Single Malt Whisky. Severus hatte abgelehnt; er wollte bei diesem Gespräch einen komplett klaren Verstand haben ... Schließlich legte er den Löffel weg, stand auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er blickte kurz nach draußen, dann zog er die Vorhänge zu.

Marietta und Patrick saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch und musterten ihn besorgt. Severus seufzte. Wo, im Namen der Gründungsväter von Hogwarts, sollte er beginnen? Schließlich entschied er sich für das Einfachste und Naheliegendste: „Mein Name ist Severus Snape. Ich bin Melodys Vater."

Patrick schien nicht weiter überrascht; er hatte wohl schon an Weihnachten geahnt, dass „Remus" Melodys Vater war. Wenigstens hatte Severus das aus ihrem kurzen Gespräch vor der Abreise herauszuhören geglaubt.

Marietta hingegen wirkte ziemlich verwirrt. „Du heißt nicht Remus?"

Tja, sie wird noch mehr verkraften müssen, dachte Severus und erzählte, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen, weiter: „Ich bin ein Zauberer und unterrichte das Schulfach Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, einer renommierten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ..."

Mariettas und Patricks Augen wurden immer größer, während Severus fortfuhr: „Melody ist eine Hexe, genau wie ihre verstorbene Mutter, und sie besucht seit September Hogwarts ... Sie ist sehr talentiert."

„Eine Hexe?", fragte Marietta verständnislos.

Statt einer Antwort zog Severus seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Er deutete damit auf die Whiskyflasche, die auf dem Tisch stand, ließ sie durch den Raum schweben und schenkte Patrick nach.

„Melody kann das auch. Sie darf allerdings außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern, deshalb werdet ihr mir einfach glauben müssen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es Hexen gibt ... und Zauberer", meinte Patrick.

Marietta beschäftigte etwas anderes. „Du hast gesagt, Melody sei in Gefahr. Hat das damit zu tun, dass sie eine Hexe ist?"

Severus nickte. Er setzte sich und rührte wieder in seinem Tee. In knappen Worten erzählte er vom Krieg, der die Zauberwelt zurzeit, und zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahrhundert, in Atem hielt. Er erzählte von Liz, ihren Eltern und ihrem Bruder, die im Kampf gegen die dunklen Magier gestorben waren, von Tom und Hanna, die den Todessern zum Opfer gefallen waren, von Bellatrix, die im Januar zusammen mit neun weiteren, hochgefährlichen Zauberern aus dem Zaubergefängnis ausgebrochen war, und von ihrem Versuch, Melody mit Hilfe einer Giftschlange zu töten.

Marietta sah entsetzt aus. „Sie hat das nie auch nur mit einem einzigen Wort erwähnt", murmelte sie fassungslos.

„Wie auch?", gab Severus kühl zurück. „Ich hatte ihr verboten, euch irgendetwas zu schreiben, was verraten würde, dass sie eine Hexe war und unter welchen Umständen wir lebten."

Marietta schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Und du sagst, sie wäre an dem Biss beinahe gestorben ?"

„Sie war so gut wie tot. Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie überlebt hat."

„Aber diese ... diese Zauberer, sie könnten jederzeit wieder versuchen, Melody umzubringen?", fragte Patrick.

„Sie ... mich ... jeden, der sich ihnen nicht anschließt ..."

„Dich auch? Weil du ihr Vater bist?", fragte Marietta verwirrt.

„Nein. Meine Beziehung zu den dunklen Magiern ist komplizierter und tut nichts zur Sache. Wichtig ist nur, dass es durchaus sein kann, dass ich den nächsten Tag nicht überlebe. Ich habe eine sehr gefährliche Aufgabe ..." Severus nahm eine großen Schluck Tee und fuhr fort. „Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um euch grundlos in alle Geheimnisse einzuweihen", stellte er klar. „Ich bin mir bewusst, wie riskant das ist. Es ist für jeden Zauberer ein Kinderspiel, in eure Gedanken einzubrechen und beliebig Informationen zutage zu fördern. Lieber wäre mir, ich müsste euch gar nichts sagen. So werde ich mich auf das unbedingt Notwendige beschränken. Ich muss mir Gedanken um Melodys Zukunft machen. Was wird aus ihr, wenn mir etwas zustößt? Wer kümmert sich um sie, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Melody liebt euch. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass auch sie euch viel bedeutet. Wenn mir etwas geschehen sollte ..."

„ ... dann ist sie hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen", nahm ihm Marietta das Wort aus dem Mund.

„Ihr dürft das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen", gab Severus zu bedenken. „Es ist gefährlich. Ihr Muggel habt den Zauberern nichts, rein gar nichts entgegenzusetzen."

„Was willst du von uns, Severus?", fragte Patrick ruhig.

Severus blickte ihn scharf an. „Zuerst müsst ihr wissen, dass es für mich ein Leichtes ist, eure Erinnerungen so zu manipulieren, dass ihr euch später nicht mehr an diesen Abend erinnert. Wenn mein Vorschlag euch zu gefährlich erscheint, wenn ihr Angst habt, nicht bereit seid, dieses Risiko zu tragen, dann sagt es mir einfach. Dann wird sich an unserer Beziehung, so wie sie bis zum Mittagessen bestanden hat, nichts ändern."

Patrick und Marietta wechselten erschrockene Blicke und Marietta fasste sich an den Kopf, als hätte sie Angst, Severus würde ihr Gedächtnis auslöschen.

„Erzähl uns, was du vor hast", forderte Patrick mit gefasster Stimme.

Melody schwitzte. Die zwei Scheinwerfer über der Bühne verbreiteten eine Bruthitze. Sie hatten bereits drei Stücke gespielt, und abgesehen vom anfänglichen Lampenfieber machte Melody das Konzert Spaß. Sie war selber erstaunt, wie wohl sie sich auf der Bühne fühlte. Sie hatte zuerst gedacht, im Boden zu versinken, als sich der Pub allmählich gefüllt hatte. Aber nun stand sie hier oben und genoss den Auftritt. Sie spürte den Rhythmus von Schlagzeug und Bass durch sie hindurchfließen und ihren Körper in Schwingung versetzen. Matthew lachte ihr aufmunternd zu und Melody packte entschlossen das Mikrophon fester. Sie war froh, dass die Bühne so klein war und sie aus Platzgründen so nahe neben Matthew stehen konnte.

Dem Publikum schien es ebenfalls zu gefallen. Die Leute applaudierten nach jedem Song frenetisch. Melody wollte gerade nach der Flasche Wasser greifen, die hinter ihr neben Matthews Gitarrenamp stand, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel einen jungen Mann wahrnahm, der sich nach vorne drängte und die Arme hob. Plötzlich sah sie ein grelles Licht, und eine Welle von Panik erfasste sie. Sie reagierte ohne zu denken: Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und machte instinktiv zwei Schritte rückwärts, stolperte dabei über einen Gitarrenständer und riss im Sturz eine Gitarre zu Boden. Der _Protego_ ging nach oben los und zerschlug einen der Scheinwerfer, der in tausend Stücke zerschellte und auf die Bühne herunter regnete.

Matthew drehte sich erschrocken nach ihr um. „Melody, was ...?"

Melody sah den jungen Mann an, der mit offenem Mund zurückstarrte. Ein Journalist! Bei Merlin! Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Warf mit Zaubern um sich, weil jemand ein Foto von ihr machen wollte?

Melody rappelte sich mit zittrigen Knien auf und flüchtete runter von der Bühne in den dunklen Korridor, hinein in die Damentoilette. Dort sank sie neben dem Waschbecken auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um die Beine. Was war nur los mit ihr? Jetzt reichte schon das Blitzlicht einer Kamera, dass sie durchdrehte. Sie biss auf die Zähne und schlug wütend den Hinterkopf gegen die Steinfliesen der Wand. _Krieg dich wieder ein, Melody!_

Die Tür ging auf und Matthew kam herein. Er blickte einen Augenblick sprachlos auf sie herunter, dann schloss er die Türe, schob den Riegel vor und setzte sich neben sie. Melody merkte erst jetzt, dass sie immer noch den Zauberstab krampfhaft umklammert hielt. Sie schob ihn eilig in den Hosenbund zurück.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Matthew leise.

„Nichts ... Es tut mir Leid!" Melody versteckte ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Bei Merlin, ist das peinlich! Ich habe mich erschrocken. Ich habe überreagiert. Es tut mir Leid! Ich dachte ..." – sie schnaubte zornig – „Ich spinne. Ich dreh durch, weil jemand uns fotografiert!"

„Schhhh", beruhigte sie Matthew. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Severus hielt plötzlich in seinen Ausführungen inne. Er spürte eine Welle von Panik und fasste instinktiv den Zauberstab. „Etwas ist nicht in Ordnung", erklärte er knapp und stand abrupt auf. Er disapparierte vor den entsetzten Blicken der Shanleys und stürmte Sekunden später in den Pub an der Ecke. Melody war nirgends zu sehen. Auch Matthew war nicht da. Die übrigen Jungs von der Band standen diskutierend neben der Bühne, während der Wirt soeben mit einem Besen herbeieilte und sich daran machte, Scherben zusammenzuwischen, die überall auf und vor der Bühne am Boden verstreut lagen. Severus durchquerte eilig den Raum und betrat den dahinterliegenden dunklen Flur, der zu den Toiletten führte. Der Portschlüssel stand noch unberührt neben dem Zigarettenautomaten.

Severus ging weiter zu den Toiletten. „Melody?", fragte er vor der Damentoilette, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Entschlossen drückte er die Klinke durch, doch die Türe war von innen verriegelt. Severus zog den Zauberstab. „Alohomora", murmelte er und die Tür sprang wie von selbst auf.

Melody und Matthew saßen an die Wand gelehnt nebeneinander auf dem Boden. Severus schloss die Tür, schob den Riegel wieder vor und murmelte einen Hörschutzzauber. Dann drehte er sich zu den beiden Teenagern um. Seine kleine Hexe wirkte verwirrt, schien aber nicht verletzt zu sein; Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herz. Sie stand auf und warf sich ihm in die Arme.

Er drückte sie an sich, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er ruhig.

Matthew war ebenfalls aufgestanden. „Einer der Scheinwerfer explodierte wegen der Hitze. Melody konnte gerade noch ausweichen und stolperte dabei über meine Gitarre ... So jedenfalls sah es aus", fügte er unsicher an und schielte auf den Zauberstab in Melodys Hosenbund.

Severus folgte seinem Blick. Seine Augen verengten sich.

„Jemand schoss ein Foto", sagte Melody leise. „Ich ... sah das Blitzlicht und geriet in Panik. Ich stolperte über den Gitarrenständer, deshalb zerschlug der Schutzzauber den Scheinwerfer ... Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht, ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich konnte nicht mehr denken. Ich sehe rot, weil jemand ein Foto macht, das ist krank. Ich spi–"

„Nein", unterbrach Severus sie barsch. „Du spinnst nicht! Du hast so reagiert, wie du mit deiner Erfahrung reagieren musstest ... Aber du solltest dir endlich abgewöhnen, vor einer Gefahr zurückzuweichen! Du bist schon einmal eine ganze Treppe hinuntergestürzt deswegen. Irgendwann brichst du dir das Genick bei einem Fehltritt."

Melody schluckte und wandte sich an Matthew. „Matthew, das ist mein Vater."

Der Junge nickte Severus misstrauisch zu.

„Was jetzt?" fragte Melody ratlos.

„Ich gehe zurück in den Saal und schaue mich um", anerbot sich Matthew. Ihm standen tausend Fragen ins Gesicht geschrieben und Severus rechnete es dem Jungen hoch an, dass er sich nicht damit aufhielt, sie alle zu stellen. Für Erklärungen würden sie später noch genug Zeit haben.

Severus nickte und ließ die Tür mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs aufspringen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Ich schicke Remus eine Nachricht. Du wirst eine Verwarnung bekommen wegen Zauberns außerhalb der Schule. Als offizieller Vormund muss er das wissen."

Als Severus und Melody zurück in den Saal kamen, hielt Matthew seine Gitarre in der Hand. Melody trat näher und blickte auf die Schramme, die sich über den roten Lack zog. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte sie. „Das wollte ich nicht."

Matthew seufzte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Macht nichts ... Ich meine, spielen kann ich sie dennoch."

„Ich schaue mir das später an", versprach Severus und ging zum Wirt hinüber, der inzwischen alle Scherben weggeräumt hatte. Der Mann wand sich nervös unter Severus' hartem Blick. „Sir, Sie wissen gar nicht, wie Leid mir das Ganze tut. Das ist mir noch nie passiert. Der Scheinwerfer ist regelrecht explodiert ... Gottlob konnte Ihre Tochter ausweichen. Ich hoffe doch, sie hat sich nicht verletzt beim Sturz?"

„Nein", antwortete Severus kühl. „Sie ist nur erschrocken. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie erklären Sie sich diesen Vorfall?"

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Sir. Es tut mir Leid, wie gesagt. Ich habe das noch nie erlebt. Ich werde die Herstellerfirma anschreiben ..."

„Tun Sie das. Können die Kids weiterspielen?"

„Ja, sicher, sicher. Gerne! Ihre Tochter singt wunderbar. Ich meine, Matthew auch ... aber zusammen ... Die Leute waren begeistert."

„Was ist?", fragte Melody, als er an den Bühnenrand zurückkam.

„Ihr könnt weiterspielen. Der Scheinwerfer explodierte wegen der Hitze und es war ein Glück, dass du so schnell ausgewichen bist."

„Ja, diese Meinung scheint sich durchgesetzt zu haben", mischte sich Matthew ein. „Ich habe mich auch umgehört. Es ging alles so schnell, dass niemand genau weiß, was eigentlich passiert ist."

„Gut", schloss Severus. „Dann spielt weiter, damit die Leute vergessen, dass überhaupt etwas vorgefallen ist."

„Ich ..." Melody blickte zweifelnd von ihm zu Matthew. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch weitermachen kann. Ich würde lieber gehen."

Severus sah sie drohend an. „Das kommt nicht in Frage. Du gehst jetzt da rauf und bringst das zu Ende. Los!"

Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und steuerte die Bar an. Die Barhocker waren alle besetzt, aber er knöpfte sich den Muggel vor, der auf dem vordersten Barhocker saß, und legte diesem – zugegeben, mit nicht ganz koscheren Methoden – nahe, sich zu verkrümeln. Er dankte dem untersetzten Muggel, der ihm mit glasigen Augen und entrücktem Blick zunickte und aus dem Pub verschwand. Dann setzte er sich und bestellte einen Orangensaft.

Matthew testete das Mikrophon und entschuldigte sich beim Publikum für den Unterbruch. Dann spielten die vier Jungs routiniert den nächsten Song, als wäre nichts gewesen. Melody stand neben der Bühne außerhalb des Lichtkegels des nunmehr einzigen Scheinwerfers, der die Bühne erhellte, und hörte ihnen zu, bis sie Matthew mit einer energischen Kopfbewegung auf die Bühne holte. Severus schmunzelte: seine kleine Hexe stand dort oben und wirkte befangen und unsicher, und er hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder in die Arme geschlossen. Doch die Schüchternheit fiel von ihr ab, während sie zu singen begann. Die Musik schien sie zu beruhigen, und sie wirkte nach zwei weiteren Songs beinahe so unbekümmert und frech, wie er sie eigentlich nur erlebte, wenn sie mit ihm alleine war. Sie strahlte, und erinnerte Severus an Liz, sosehr, dass es beinahe weh tat.

Als sie eine gute Stunde später zu dritt auf dem Rückweg zu Shanleys Haus waren, war Melody ganz aufgedreht. Es war ein tolles Gefühl gewesen, auf der Bühne zu stehen. Sie hatte sich – bis auf den unglücklichen Zwischenfall – richtig wohl gefühlt! Sie machte ein paar übermütige Hopser.

Ihr Vater beobachtete sie. „Du solltest am Abschlussabend in Hogwarts spielen", bemerkte er nebenbei.

Melody lachte. „Ja klar, sicher! ... WAS? Meinst du das wirklich? Vor so vielen Leuten?"

„Ich würde dich gerne dort spielen hören", antwortete er schlicht.

„Wie meine Mutter?"

„Sie hat nie gespielt, hat sich nicht getraut."

„Ich traue mich auch nicht. Außer ... wenn Matthew mitkommen kann."

„Er ist ein Muggel, Melody."

„Na und?" Melody nahm demonstrativ Matthews Hand. „Du hast mich schon oft singen gehört. Du weißt, dass meine Stimme am besten klingt, wenn Matthew mitsingt. Wir ergänzen uns ... Bitte, Papa!" Sie schenkte ihm einen Augenaufschlag. Als er nicht reagierte, schlug sie vor: „Wenn ich dich im Duell besiege, kannst du Matthew dann zum Abschlussfest nach Hogwarts einladen?"

Ihr Vater grinste süffisant. „Wenn du mich im Duell besiegst? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du bisher nicht den Hauch einer Chance gehabt hast?"

„Das stimmt nicht", protestierte Melody. „Also, was ist? Kannst du das oder nicht?"

„Wenn du mich besiegst? Ja, dann kann ich arrangieren, dass Matthew kommt. Falls er möchte ..."

Matthew sah verwirrt von ihr zu ihrem Vater. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wovon ihr sprecht, aber ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei."

„Warte mit deiner Entscheidung, bist ich dir gesagt habe, was ich gerade deinen Großeltern erklärt habe. Vielleicht willst du dann nicht mehr in Hogwarts aufspielen...", entgegnete Severus spöttisch.

Shanleys standen noch unter Schock, als Severus mit Melody und Matthew das Wohnzimmer betrat. Marietta eilte ihnen entgegen und zog Melody an sich. Dann brach sie in nervöses Schluchzen aus.

Patrick tätschelte ihr den Arm. „Beruhige dich, Marietta ... Alles in Ordnung, Severus?"

„Ja. Tut mir Leid, dass ich so plötzlich verschwunden bin."

„Es sah grauenvoll aus", schluchzte Marietta. „Du warst plötzlich weg. Du hast dich einfach in Luft aufgelöst."

„Das gehört zum Einmaleins der Zauberer ... Matthew" – Severus drehte sich zu dem Jungen um – „Du siehst aus, als hättest du einige Fragen. Stell sie, ich versuche, sie zu beantworten."

Nachdem Patrick Marietta und Severus einen Whisky eingeschenkt und Matthew sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte, erfuhr auch Matthew, dass Melody tatsächlich eine Hexe war und eine renommierte Zauberschule besuchte, an der ihr Vater das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Marietta beruhigte sich allmählich und die Stimmung war gelöst, bis zu dem Moment, als plötzlich der Wirt des Pubs mit dem Portschlüssel in der Hand komplett verdutzt mitten im Wohnzimmer der Shanleys auftauchte. Marietta und Melody schrien erschrocken.

Der Wirt blickte sich verwirrt um. „Was ...? Entschuldigt, ich weiß nicht ... Was mache ich hier?" Er sah bleich und etwas grün um die Nase aus.

Severus packte den armen Mann am Arm, zerrte ihn aus dem Haus und schickte ihn nach einem gründlichen Erinnerungs-Tilgungs-Zauber und mit dem guten Ratschlag, ins Bett zu gehen und seinen Rausch auszuschlafen, zurück in den Pub. Er sah ihm nach, um sicher zu gehen, dass er den Weg zum Lokal fand, dann schloss er die Haustüre hinter sich und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Melody lag zusammengekrümmt, die Hände auf den Bauch gepresst, auf der Couch und weinte Tränen vor Lachen. Patrick, Marietta und Matthew beobachteten sie und lachten nervös, immer noch leicht verwirrt. Um Severus' Lippen zuckte es verdächtig, und als die kleine Hexe ihn mit Lachtränen im Gesicht anschaute, war es auch um seine Fassung geschehen: Er lachte, wie er wohl schon lange nicht mehr gelacht hatte.

Severus erwachte mitten in der Nacht, weil Melody schluchzend und keuchend aus einem Albtraum erwachte und um sich schlug. Einen Augenblick lag sie starr da, dann setzte sie sich auf, wischte trotzig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. Severus sah sie fragend an.

„Es geht schon wieder", murmelte sie. „Ich geh ein Glas Milch trinken."

Severus sah ihr nach und legte sich wieder hin. In letzter Zeit schien es mit den Albträumen gebessert zu haben – Berta meinte, es liege an der Phönixfeder –, aber der Vorfall während des Konzerts schien Melody mehr aufgewühlt zu haben, als sie den Anschein gemacht hatte.

Er wartete noch einen Augenblick, doch als Melody nicht mehr hochkam, stand auch er auf, um nach ihr zu sehen. Sie war nicht in der Küche. Severus schaute ins Wohnzimmer. Die Türe zum Garten stand offen, ein Luftzug blähte die Vorhänge. Melody stand reglos mitten auf dem Rasen, die Arme verschränkt.

Severus ging zu ihr hinüber. Das Gras war nass und kühl unter seinen nackten Füssen. Melody seufzte, als sie ihn kommen hörte. Er legte ihr wortlos die Hände auf die Schulter und sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. So standen sie einen Moment schweigend da. Es war kalt.

„Wird es besser?", fragte Melody leise. „Verschwinden die Bilder irgendwann? Vergisst man sie mit der Zeit?" Severus antwortete nicht.

_Die Türe zu der kleinen Wohnung mitten in Muggellondon war aufgebrochen und hing schief in den Angeln. Überall lagen Scherben, kaputte Möbel, zerfetzte Bücher herum. Severus ging vorsichtig hinein. Es knirschte unter seinen Stiefeln. _

_Er fand Liz im Schlafzimmer. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden. Er ließ sich mit einem Ächzen neben ihr auf den Boden fallen und drehte sie um. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und es sah beinahe so aus, als ob sie schlief. Severus wünschte sich von ganzer Seele, dass es so war. Aber ihr Gesicht und ihre Arme waren übersäht mit Zeichen der Folter. Severus suchte mit zitternden Händen den Puls an ihrem Hals, fand ihn aber nicht. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ächzen nahm er den leblosen Körper in die Arme und wiegte ihn hin und her, strich ihr über die Haare. Er kriegte kaum noch Luft und keuchte, schluchzte ..._

Severus biss hart auf die Zähne und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schlang die Arme um seine Tochter, als hätte er Angst, sie zu verlieren. „Nein, die Bilder bleiben. Sie sinken mit der Zeit etwas tiefer ein, sodass sie nicht mehr bei jeder Gelegenheit hochkommen, aber du wirst sie nie vergessen können. Sie haben sich in dein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, jede Zelle deines Körpers trägt die Erinnerung in sich. Die Bilder begleiten dich ein Leben lang."

Seine kleine Hexe schauderte.

Er vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Haaren und wiegte sie hin und her.


	34. Chapter 34

**34. Kapitel / Die DA fliegt auf**

Der Unterricht in Hogwarts hatte wieder begonnen, der Alltag war zurückgekehrt. Nach den Freitagsstunden schlenderte Melody mit Lucy über den Schlossgrund Richtung See. Es war wunderschönes Frühlingswetter und sie fühlte sich übermütig und unbeschwert. Lucy strich ihr um die Beine. Sie hatte beachtlich an Größe zugelegt. Melody sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie einer Biene nachjagte.

„Pass auf, Bienen stechen", warnte sie. Lucy hielt inne, als hätte sie etwas gesehen oder gehört, das sich Melodys Wahrnehmung entzog, und trippelte zielstrebig, den Schwanz hoch erhoben, zur Schlossmauer hinüber.

„Lucy, bleib hier", rief Melody. „Komm, sei brav. Komm her, Lucy."

Sie setzte der Katze nach, nur um gerade noch zu sehen, wie diese scheinbar mit der Schlossmauer verschmolz und von der Bildfläche verschwand. Melody grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie setzte sich in den Schatten der Mauer, genau dort, wo Lucy verschwunden war. Ja, wenn man ganz genau hinsah und wusste, wonach man suchte, erkannte man die Umrisse der getarnten Gewölbefenster ...

„Gib mir meine Katze zurück", grummelte sie die Mauer an und kam sich dabei mehr als blöd vor. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie ihr Vater sich gerade über sie amüsierte. „Lucy, komm, du treuloses Biest. Mit was hat er dich angelockt?"

Sie wartete und wollte gerade noch einmal rufen, als die Katze sich wieder aus der Mauer herausmaterialisierte. Sie hatte einen Keks im Maul.

Melody kicherte. „Krieg ich auch einen?", fragte sie die Mauer in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall, bevor sie bemerkte, dass an Lucys Lederhalsband eine Schnur befestigt war. Schnell löste sie den Knoten und zog an der Schnur, an deren anderem Ende eine Dose zum Vorschein kam. Melody grinste breit.

„Danke!", rief sie der Mauer zu und wollte sich gerade über ihre überraschende Zwischenmahlzeit hermachen, als Hermine, Ron und Harry über die Wiese geschlendert kamen. Hermine trug einen Stapel Bücher; sie suchten wahrscheinlich einen ruhigen Ort zum Lernen. Als die drei zielstrebig zu ihr kamen, versuchte Melody noch, außer Hörweite des getarnten Fensters zu rutschen, aber da war Ron auch schon heran.

„Yammi", lachte er, als er die Keksdose sah. „Lecker, woher hast du die denn?"

„Von meinem Vater", gab Melody zur Antwort. „Greift zu." – und etwas lauter als nötig, damit die Mauer es auch hörte – „Er freut sich bestimmt, wenn ich mit euch teile."

Ron und Hermine schnappten sich einen Keks, Harry schüttelte nur lustlos den Kopf.

„Die sind gut", schwärmte Ron und griff wieder nach der Dose. „Hat er die selber gemacht?"

„Mein Vater?" Melody hustete Krümel und begann zu lachen. Auch Hermine kicherte. „Nein, mein Vater macht keine Kekse", antwortete Melody zwischen Lachern. Die Vorstellung war zu köstlich.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was lacht ihr so dämlich. Hätte ja sein können ... Mein Vater hilft an Weihnachten auch, Kekse zu backen ... Hast du eigentlich gefragt, ob du morgen mit nach Hogsmeade kommen kannst?"

„Ja, ich habe, und nein, ich darf nicht."

„Was? Wieso nicht? Mit dreizehn dürfen alle gehen!" Ron war entrüstet.

„Mein Vater sagt, es sei unter den gegebenen Umständen zu gefährlich."

„Zu gefährlich? Es wird schon niemand kommen und dich entführen ... Sogar Harry darf mit, und er steht ganz zuoberst auf Du-weißt-schon-wessen Liste."

„Das habe ich auch gesagt, aber mein Vater meinte nur, Harry sei nicht sein Sohn ..."

„Gottlob nicht", entfuhr es Harry.

„Sprich noch einmal mit deinem Vater", fuhr Ron beharrlich fort. „Du weißt gar nicht, was du alles verpasst: _Zonko's_, die _Drei Besen_, den _Honigtopf_, die Heulende Hütte ..."

„Vergiss es, Ron. Ich kann nicht kommen. Wenn mein Vater nein sagt, dann lässt er sich nicht umstimmen. In diesen Dingen ist er kompromisslos."

„Sturkopf", brummte Ron, und Melody wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, da fuhr er fort: „Naja, kann man wohl nichts machen ... Was hast du jetzt vor? Soll dir Harry seinen Tarnumhang leihen?"

„Ron!", rief Hermine entsetzt.

„Wieso?", gab Ron zurück. „Muss ihr Vater ja nicht erfahren."

Melody verdrehte die Augen. Sie spürte den stechenden Blick in ihrem Rücken förmlich.

„Vergiss es!", grummelte Harry. „Ich möchte da nicht mit hineingezogen werden."

„Na komm schon, Harry", beharrte Ron. „Melody zuliebe."

„Ronald Weasley", warf Hermine ein. „Du kannst so etwas von stur sein. Lass Melody in Ruhe! Ihr Vater hat nein gesagt und damit basta! Wenn du ihn kennen würdest ..."

„Ach, du kennst ihn etwa?"

„Ja, verdammt", gab Hermine gereizt zurück. „Ich habe rein zufälligerweise sogar schon einmal Tee mit ihm getrunken. Können wir jetzt das Thema wechseln? Wir wollten die Sache mit dem Zaubernachweis-Zauber zusammen durchgehen, schon vergessen?"

Ron hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Er sah Harry an. „Hast _du_ gewusst, dass Hermine weiß ..."

„Ja", antwortete Harry knapp.

„Sag nur, du kennst ihn auch!"

Harry sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

Melody warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Harry gab den Blick eisig zurück und holte gerade Luft, um etwas Gehässiges zu sagen, da fiel ihm Melody ins Wort. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue warnte sie ihn: „Ich wäre an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, Harry. Nicht dass dir etwas herausrutscht, woraus er dir später einen Strick drehen kann ..."

„Würde mir bitte einmal jemand sagen, von wem ihr sprecht?", verlangte Ron. „Bin ich der einzige, der Melodys Vater nicht kennt?"

„Hast nichts verpasst, Kumpel", meinte Harry kühl.

„Nun ..." – Melody zögerte, fuhr dann aber fort – „Eigentlich kennst du ihn auch ..."

„Lupin?", fragte Ron aufgeregt.

„Nein, nicht Lupin." Melody kicherte. „Schau ..." – Sie rückte etwas näher zu ihm und fixierte ihn mit ihren pechschwarzen Augen – „Erinnern dich meine Augen nicht zufälligerweise an jemanden?"

Ron starrte sie verständnislos an.

Melody biss auf die Zähne, um nicht loszubrüllen. Ron sah unglaublich komisch aus. Sie hob die rechte Augenbraue und sagte mit einer Stimme so tief und kalt wie sie konnte: „Weasley, weshalb qualmt es so stark aus Ihrem Kessel?"

Ron fiel die Kinnlade herunter, er starrte Melody perplex an. Diese sah Hermine an und die beiden prusteten los.

„Sehr witzig", brummte Harry.

„Ach komm schon, Harry", neckte ihn Melody. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass unsere Väter sich während ihrer Schulzeit gefetzt haben ..."

„SNAPE?", rief Ron endlich. Er spie den Namen aus, als wäre es eine Spinne mit haarigen Beinen.

Melody wischte sich Lachtränen aus den Augen. Sie gluckste immer noch.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran komisch sein soll", feixte Harry und stand auf. „Ich habe genug. Wir sehen uns später."

Ron sah ihm nach, dann wandte er sich wieder an Melody. „Du meinst es ernst? Wow, das ist voll krass! Mein Beileid!"

„Brauche ich nicht", antwortete Melody kühl und wurde schlagartig ernst. „Mir ist egal, was ihr von ihm denkt. Er ist ein wundervoller Vater, und ich möchte keinen anderen haben."

„Wundervoll?"

„Ja, Ron. Er macht sich Gedanken über mich, er hört mir zu, er ist interessiert an dem, was ich sage, er nimmt mich ernst und gibt sich Mühe, alle meine Fragen sorgfältig zu beantworten, er ist ehrlich zu mir ... und wenn er da ist, weiß ich, dass mir nichts passieren kann."

Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ron", sagte Hermine. „Es ist äußerst wichtig, dass das niemand erfährt, okay? Niemand, verstehst du?"

„Schon klar. Du wärst bei der gesamten Schülerschaft unten durch, wenn das jemand wüsste."

„Es reicht", schimpfte Melody. „Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

„Wenn er uns in Ruhe lässt ...", erwiderte Ron.

Melody stand auf. Ihre Augen blitzten. Sie riss Ron die Keksdose aus der Hand und drückte den Deckel darauf. Dann stürmte auch sie davon.

„Du bist zu spät", bemerkte ihr Vater trocken, als Melody an diesem Abend aus dem Kamin stolperte und sich den Ruß aus der Schuluniform klopfte. „Schönen Nachmittag gehabt?", fragte er lauernd.

„Tut mir Leid, dass du unser Gespräch gehört hast", gab sie wütend zurück. „Aber du hättest uns ja nicht belauschen müssen."

„Ließ sich nicht vermeiden ... Sympathische Freunde hast du, wirklich!"

Sie stampfte wütend auf. „Ich hab's satt! Du sprichst schlecht über sie und sie sprechen schlecht über dich. Ich halt das nicht aus! Könnt ihr mich nicht einfach aus euren Gifteleien heraushalten?"

Ihr Vater sah sie zornig an. Melody wich etwas zurück. „Im Ernst", sagte sie etwas leiser. „Es ist echt nicht schön, die Tochter des unbeliebtesten Lehrers von ganz Hogwarts zu sein. Ron hat Recht, wenn das jemand wüsste ... mich würden alle schneiden!"

„Stört dich das?"

„Ja! Weil ich weiß, dass du ganz anders sein kannst, wenn du willst. Wenn ich manchmal höre, was Schüler von dir erzählen, dann tönt das, als sprächen sie von einem anderen Menschen. Es ist echt unangenehm, hören zu müssen, wie alle über dich schimpfen und nichts zu deiner Verteidigung anbringen zu können."

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu verteidigen oder dich für mich zu rechtfertigen."  
>Melody biss auf die Zähne und knurrte etwas Unverständliches.<p>

Ihr Vater musterte sie belustigt und meinte dann: „Bist du bereit für Okklumentik?"

„Mir wäre eher nach Duellieren zumute", erwiderte Melody missmutig.

Ihr Vater kräuselte die Lippen. „Wie du möchtest ...", meinte er mokant. „Dann gehen wir aber ins leere Klassenzimmer hinüber. Ich möchte nicht, dass du mir das Wohnzimmer abfackelst."

Melody war in der richtigen Stimmung für ein Zauberduell: Wütend auf ihre Freunde und Mitschüler, die ständig über ihren Vater lästerten, und auf ihren Vater, der keine Gelegenheit ausließ, seinen schlechten Ruf zu zementieren, die Menschen in ihrem Umfeld zu schikanieren und sich dabei auch noch köstlich zu amüsieren schien. Nicht zuletzt war sie verärgert über die ganze unselige Situation, das Heimlichtun, das Theaterspielen ... Und dann war da noch etwas, etwas ganz anderes. Melody wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber es hatte mit Matthew zu tun und ihrem Kuss – den zwei Küssen, korrigierte sie sich in Gedanken – letzte Woche. Sie musste ständig an ihn denken und sie würde ihn liebend gerne zum Abschlussfest in Hogwarts einladen. Es wäre einfach zu toll! Allein bei der Vorstellung bekam sie ein undefinierbares Kribbeln im Bauch, ein übermütiges Glücksgefühl ... Kurz: sie spürte, als sie den ersten Fesselfluch abwehrte, dass heute _ihr_ Abend war, ihre Chance! Sie sprühte vor Energie und Entschlossenheit.

Severus musste schmunzeln, als neben ihm ein Stuhl zersplitterte. Seine kleine Hexe war in Topform. Sie probierte das ganze Arsenal an Angriff- und Offensivzaubern aus, kombinierte geschickt, reagierte überlegt und doch kreativ und bewegte sich leichtfüßig und flink. Und sie schien es sich heute zuzutrauen, das Duell zu gewinnen. Das Kräftemessen machte ihr offenbar Spaß.

Der Abend zog sich in die Länge. Melody bewegte sich allmählich weniger leichtfüßig und zeigte erste Ermüdungsanzeichen. Doch dann, ganz unerwartet, gelang ihr eine ausgezeichnete Parade. Sie machte eine Hechtrolle und stand links von ihm. „Expelliarmus!" Triumph sprach aus ihrer Stimme. Severus spürte den Zauberstab aus seinen Fingern fliegen. Melody fing ihn mit einem übermütigen „Yep!" auf. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Schach matt", grinste sie.

Severus streckte wortlos seine Hand aus und Melody gab ihm den Zauberstab zurück. Blitzschnell richtete er den Zauberstab auf sie und rief: „Incarcerus!" Ein Seil wand sich aus dem Ende seines Zauberstabes und fesselte Melody. „Nicht ganz Schach matt", meinte Severus süffisant, bevor er den Zauber mit einem beiläufigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs wieder aufhob. „Gut gefochten, kleine H–"

Melodys Augen sprühten Funken. „Spinnst du? Was sollte das? Das Duell war zu Ende, ich hatte dich besiegt."

„Es war nicht zu Ende", gab er zurück. „Du hast mich entwaffnet und mir dann den Zauberstab wieder in die Hand gedrückt."

Melody schnaubte. „Ich hatte dich entwaffnet, genau. Was hätte ich denn sonst noch machen sollen? Du warst waffenlos."

„Du hättest mich mindestens noch mit einem Schockzauber schlagen müssen. Man gibt dem Gegner nicht die Waffe zurück."

Seine Tochter wollte protestieren, doch er grinste und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Du hast gewonnen. Gratuliere!"

Melody schluckte ihre Entrüstung hinunter und grinste ebenfalls. Dann führte sie eine Art Freudentanz auf. „Ich hab' dich besiegt. Ich hab' dich besiegt."

Severus lachte, so wie er nur lachte, wenn sie alleine waren.

„Warte nur, bis ich das im Gryffindorturm herumerzähle", rief Melody.

„Untersteh dich", schnaubte er wütend. „Das bleibt unter uns."

„Ich darf mir was wünschen!"

„Was wünschst du dir?"

„Dass Matthew zum Abschlussfest kommt und wir etwas vorspielen können."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Kannst du das arrangieren?"

„Ich soll euer Musikequipment manipulieren, damit es trotz Magie funktioniert? Dumbledore davon überzeugen, das Risiko einzugehen, einen Muggel nach Hogwarts einzuladen und mit Matthew nach Hogwarts apparieren? Das Apparieren ist für Muggel noch unangenehmer als für dich. Außerdem können Muggel Kopfschmerzen kriegen, wenn die Atmosphäre mit zu viel Magie durchzogen ist. Und wie ein Muggel reagiert, wenn er den Blutigen Baron trifft, möchte ich nicht wissen ... Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das Matthew antun willst?"

Melody sah ihn erschrocken an. Dass es so viele Schwierigkeiten gab, hatte sie offenbar nicht bedacht. Sie kaute nachdenklich auf der Unterlippe. „Gegen Kopfschmerzen gibt es gute Zaubertränke. Und bestimmt lässt sich auch gegen die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen des Apparierens etwas machen. Das Equipment ist nicht schwieriger zu manipulieren als mein CD-Player. Und die Geister ... wir müssen Matthew nur genug gut vorbereiten. Er schafft das schon."

„Hmm, ich werde es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen."

Melody nickte: das schien ihr vorerst zu genügen.

„Und Melody, kein Wort zu niemandem. Ich muss dir nicht sagen, dass es hier genügend Schüler gibt, die einen Muggel in Hogwarts als Beschmutzung ihrer heiligen Hallen betrachten und ihn liebend gerne an einem Kronleuchter aufknüpfen würden."

Jetzt wurde sie bleich. „Keine gute Idee also", murmelte sie.

Severus dachte an das Konzert in Bawburgh. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Doch, definitiv eine gute Idee! Aber das musste er ihr ja nicht unter die Nase reiben.

„Ich schaue, was sich machen lässt", meinte er nur.

Natürlich existierten Zaubertränke gegen magisch verursachte Kopfschmerzen. Gegen Übelkeit und Reisekrankheit auch. Gegen die unangenehmen Nebenwirkungen des Apparierens direkt aber nicht. Diese wurden in der Zauberwelt einfach in Kauf genommen, da die Übelkeit bei den meisten mit der Zeit vollständig verschwand. Warum also einen Zaubertrank dagegen erfinden ... Severus beugte sich wieder über das Pergament, kritzelte etwas hin, strich eine Zahl durch und schrieb eine neue darüber. Dann konsultierte er seine Kräuterfibel – die 13. Auflage, neu gekauft bei _Flourish & Blotts_, nachdem Melody das Erbstück seiner Mutter verbrannt hatte.

Er rieb sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nasenwurzel und las noch einmal konzentriert durch, was er notiert hatte. Ja, so sollte es funktionieren. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, ob er ein Gramm oder nicht doch besser gleich zwei Gramm Fingerhut in den Trank geben sollte. Das würde er spontan beim Brauen entscheiden ...

Er ging hinüber in sein Labor und entzündete das Feuer unter dem Kessel, gab Wasser hinein und begann, die Lobelienwurzel zu reiben. Thymian kam dazu, dann zwei Löffel Milch eines Wollschweins und ... eventuell könnte er am Schluss noch etwas Kamille dazugeben. Sie tendierte zwar dazu, Zaubertränke etwas bitter werden zu lassen, wirkte aber beruhigend und ausgleichend; das konnte nicht schaden. Er stellte das Fläschchen Kamillenkonzentrat auf den Arbeitstisch. Dann begann er, die Schrumpffeigen zu schälen und –

Es klopfte, anhaltend und insistierend. Severus fluchte. Wenn er etwas mehr hasste, als beim Korrigieren gestört zu werden, dann war es, beim Brauen gestört zu werden. Mit der Kelle in der Hand ging er hinüber in sein Büro und riss verärgert die Türe auf.

Seine Tochter stand vor der Tür.

„Melody?", fragte er erstaunt und warf einen Blick in den Korridor.

„Lass uns rein, bitte", flüsterte Melody. Erst jetzt realisierte Severus, dass seine Tochter Granger im Schlepptau hatte. Er wollte etwas entgegnen, aber Melody drängte sich an ihm vorbei und zerrte Hermine hinter sich her.

Severus' Stirnfalte vertiefte sich und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. „Was soll das?", knurrte er.

„Umbridge", antwortete Melody, als sei das Erklärung genug für ihr unerwartetes Auftauchen.

„Was ist mit Umbridge?", erkundigte sich Severus misstrauisch. Hoffentlich hatte die Kröte gekündigt. Ihr Verhalten in Hogwarts war unerträglich geworden. Sie kontrollierte alle und alles, seit neustem sogar den Briefverkehr und das Flohnetzwerk.

„Die DA ist aufgeflogen", erzählte Melody aufgeregt. „Umbridge tauchte plötzlich auf, als wir am Trainieren waren. Jemand muss uns verraten haben."

Das erstaunte Severus nicht. Umbridge war schon lange besessen davon gewesen herauszufinden, was sich hinter ihrem Rücken abspielte. Bei den Mengen an Veritaserum, die er für sie ständig brauen musste, wunderte es ihn, dass sie so lange gebraucht hatte, ein Opfer zu finden, das in der Lage war, ihr zu verraten, wo die DA-Gruppe sich traf.

Severus überlegte, was nun zu tun war. Unter den gegebenen Umständen konnte er Melody nicht in den Gryffindorturm zurückschicken, nicht bevor er wusste, was passiert war. Er würde nachschauen gehen. Granger würde wohl oder übel ebenfalls hier bleiben müssen, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke überhaupt nicht gefiel.

Melody sah ihren Vater abwartend an. Schließlich seufzte er resigniert und reichte ihr die Holzkelle. „Hier, nimm. Ich schaue nach, was los ist. Du braust – ihr braut den Zaubertrank weiter. Es ist ein neuer Trank gegen die unangenehmen Begleiterscheinungen des Apparierens. Die Rezeptur steht auf dem Pergament neben der Feuerstelle ..." – er überlegte kurz – „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr vorerst einmal ein Gramm Fingerhut dazugebt und beobachtet, wie sich die Farbe verändert. Wenn der Trank allzu rot wird, gebt ihr noch etwas mehr dazu. Aber höchstens zwei Gramm insgesamt. Verstanden?"

Melody nickte, obwohl sie nicht wirklich begriffen hatte, von was ihr Vater sprach. Aber sie nahm die Kelle, sah ihm nach, bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und führte Hermine dann ins persönliche Labor ihres Vaters hinüber.

„O Mann", entfuhr es Hermine, als sie das perfekt eingerichtete Labor betrat.

„Warst du noch nie hier?"

„Nein. Ich war einmal im Vorratsraum, weil wir für einen geheimen Zaubertrank eine Zutat benötigten, die wir sonst nicht auftreiben konnten. Da schlich ich mich hinein. Aber bitte" – Hermine sah ihre Freundin beschwörend an – „sag ihm kein Wort davon. Ich glaube, er ahnte sowieso, wer in seinen Vorratsraum eingebrochen war ... Also, was sollen wir genau machen?"

Melody ging zur Feuerstelle hinüber. Im Kessel brodelte eine grünlich-bläuliche Flüssigkeit, die nach ... Thymian roch. Daneben lag ein fein säuberlich beschriebenes Pergament.

„Wir sollen wohl weiterbrauen", meinte Melody. „Aber wo ist er stehengeblieben?"

„Hier sind geriebene Lobelienwurzel, eine Schrumpffeige und Kamillenkonzentrat", bemerkte Hermine. „Steht davon etwas im Rezept?"

Melody las das Rezept durch. „Ja, hier: 3 Löffel geriebene Lobelienwurzel, dann Schrumpffeigen ... Von Kamillenkonzentrat steht gar nichts." Melody sah fragend zu Hermine, dann blickte sie wieder aufs Blatt hinunter und furchte die Stirn. „Thymian ist drin, die Milch wohl auch, so wie der Trank aussieht ... Dann machen wir an dieser Stelle weiter" – sie deutete entschieden auf das Pergament – „und hoffen, dass es stimmt und der Trank etwas wird."

Als Severus eine gute Stunde später in sein Labor zurückkam, lag der Trank in eine Glasflasche abgefüllt auf der sauberen Arbeitsfläche neben dem ebenfalls sauberen Kessel. Seine Tochter hatte gelernt, ein Labor ordentlich und sauber zu halten ... Severus nahm die Flasche in die Hand und hielt sie gegen das Licht der Fackel an der Wand. Das Elixier leuchtete intensiv orange. Er schraubte den Deckel auf und roch daran. Etwas viel Fingerhut und ... sie hatten auch ein paar Tropfen Kamille dazugegeben, obwohl es nicht im Rezept stand. Mutig von Granger, von seinen Vorgaben abzuweichen. Nun gut, sie wusste wohl, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte, solange Melody mit von der Partie war. Er stellte die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch. Wo waren die beiden bloß?

Er fand sie im Wohnzimmer. Melody lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch und hörte Musik, während Hermine in eines seiner Bücher vertieft war. Beide setzten sich eilig gerade hin, als er den Raum betrat.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Melody ungeduldig und schaltete den Discman aus.

Severus blickte die beiden streng an. „Umbridge hat Potter und einige andere DA-Mitglieder gefasst, letztere aber wieder freigelassen. Sie hat die Liste sichergestellt und ihr werdet alle eine saftige Strafe kassieren, glaubt mir.

Umbridge hat Potter zu Dumbledore gebracht, zusammen mit Marietta Edgecombe, die ihr, ich nehme an unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum, verraten hat, wo ihr euch jeweils getroffen habt ... Hübsche Pickel hat sie, Kompliment Granger, Pomfrey hat es noch nicht geschafft, der Armen die Pickel wieder zu entfernen."

Granger errötete über dieses ungewöhnliche Lob.

„Dumbledore hat in Anwesenheit des Zaubereiministers die ganze Schuld auf sich genommen", fuhr Severus fort. „Er gestand, er habe euch alle seinem Willen unterworfen und eine Armee aufbauen wollen, um das Ministerium in seine Hand zu bekommen. Fudge gab sofort den Befehl, ihn zu verhaften." Die beiden Hexen sahen ihn erschrocken an.

„Das können sie doch nicht machen", meinte Granger tonlos. „Er kann doch nichts dafür."

„Glauben Sie mir, Miss Granger, sie können", erwiderte Severus kühl. „Der Schulleiter ließ sich allerdings nicht verhaften ... Er ist verschwunden. Und Umbridge hat mit sofortiger Wirkung das Amt als Schulleiterin von Hogwarts übernommen."

Melody starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Und wohin ist Dumbledore verschwunden?"

„Das wissen die wenigsten", gab Severus knapp zur Antwort. „Ich schicke euch jetzt durch das Flohnetzwerk zu Professor McGonagalls Büro. Dort wartet ihr, bis sie kommt und euch in den Gryffindorturm zurück begleitet. Guten Abend! ... Und noch etwas, Melody: falls diese Untergrundgruppe erneut konspirativ tätig werden sollte, was ich nicht hoffe, so verbiete ich dir energisch, dich ihr anzuschließen! Keine illegalen Aktivitäten mehr für dich. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Seine Tochter schluckte leer und nickte, dann folgte sie Miss Granger durch den Kamin in McGonagalls Büro.

In den nächsten Tagen sprach die ganze Schule von nichts anderem als von Dumbledores Verschwinden. Obwohl offiziell nur bekannt wurde, dass er seines Amtes enthoben und geflüchtet war und dass Umbridge das Amt der Schulleiterin übernommen hatte, wussten alle, dass er zwei Auroren, Umbridge, den Zaubereiminister und seinen Assistenten außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, bevor er verschwunden war.

Bereits am nächsten Tag ernannte Umbridge einige ihr treu ergebene Slytherins, darunter Draco Malfoy, zu ihrem persönlichen Inquisitionskommando. Die Hauspunkte von Gryffidor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff lösten sich Sandkorn für Sandkorn in Luft auf.

Fred und George ließen sich das nicht gefallen. Als ihnen Montague, der Kapitän der Slytherin-Quidditchmannschaft, Hauspunkte abziehen wollte, steckten sie ihn kurzerhand ins Verschwindekabinett. In Hogwarts Unruhe zu stiften war für sie Ehrensache, jetzt da Umbridge Schulleiterin war. Bereits am ersten Tag nach Dumbledores Verschwinden wurden die Schüler von einer gewaltigen Explosion beim Mittagessen gestört. Melody rannte mit dem Rest der Schüler in die Eingangshalle und staunte: riesige bunte Drachen flogen durch die Luft und spuckten Feuer. Ganze Karussells drehten in der Luft ihre Runden, und als Umbridge, rot im Gesicht, einen der Drachen mit einem _Stupefy _aus der Luft holen wollte, vervielfachte er sich. Ein solches Feuerwerk hatte Melody noch nie gesehen. Sie grinste breit und stieß Neville, der neben ihr stand, in die Seite. „Schau dort drüben, die Karussellpferde!" Das Karussell war gegen eine Wand geprallt und in tausende Sterne zerfallen. Die Pferde hatten Reißaus genommen und galoppierten auf Umbridge und Filch zu, die sich nur noch durch einen Sprung vor den feurigen Hufen retten konnten.

Den ganzen Nachmittag über musste der Unterricht immer wieder unterbrochen werden, weil sich Feuerwerksdrachen durch Schlüssellöcher und angelehnte Fenster in die Klassenzimmer schlichen und für Aufregung sorgten. Umbridge hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, in _ihrem_ Schloss für Ruhe und Ordnung zu sorgen. Die Lehrer schienen das Spektakel zu genießen und zeigten sich beim Wiederherstellen der Ordnung im Schloss wenig nützlich. Flitwick soll sogar dabei beobachtet worden sein, wie er ein Feuerwerk aus den eigenen Beständen im Lehrerzimmer anzündete.

Am Abend feierten die Gryffindor ihre beiden Helden George und Fred im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sogar Hermine, die den beiden Unruhestiftern sonst eher reserviert und skeptisch gegenüberstand, ließ sich zu einem aufrichtigen Kompliment hinreißen. Melody stellte sich in die lange Schlange von Schülern, die bei den Weasley-Zwillingen Feuerwerk bestellen wollten. Das wäre was für Silvester, dachte sie. Etwas, was Patrick, Marietta und Matthew noch nie gesehen hatten!


	35. Chapter 35

**35. Kapitel / Severus' schlimmste Erinnerung**

Wieder einmal erwartete Severus seinen verhasstesten Schüler, Harry Potter, zu einer weiteren zähen Okklumentikstunde. Gottlob würde nachher seine kleine Hexe ebenfalls zu einer Okklumentikstunde kommen. Er hatte angefangen, das so einzurichten. Melody konnte jeweils noch einen angenehmen Schlusspunkt unter den Abend setzen, auch wenn die Okklumentikstunden mit ihr emotional bisweilen auch sehr anstrengend sein konnten.

Severus hatte mit Potters Okklumentikstunde noch nicht einmal begonnen, als Malfoy hereinplatzte und ihm mitteilte, dass Montague, der am Vortag verschwunden war, in einer Toilette wieder gefunden worden sei, jedoch Mühe habe, sich zu artikulieren.

Severus musste nach ihm sehen, schließlich war Montague der Kapitän der Slytherin-Quidditchmannschaft, und es gehörte zu Severus' Pflichten als Hauslehrer von Slytherin, sich persönlich nach seinem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. Er verschob Potters Okklumentikstunde auf einen anderen Abend, entließ den Jungen und eilte in den Krankenflügel. Als er eine Viertelstunde später wieder in den Kerker herunterkam, fand er Potter, der sich im Denkarium seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen ansah – zumindest die Erinnerungen, die in Zusammenhang mit Potter am schlimmsten waren und die er deshalb vor jeder Okklumentiksitzung mit ihm dort deponierte.

Severus war außer sich vor Wut. Wie konnte Potter es wagen! Nie mehr wollte er ihn in seinem Büro sehen. Er jagte ihn wutschnaubend zum Teufel und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu, dass die Glasgefäße auf den Regalen bedenklich ins Wanken kamen. Severus hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt, als Melody eine halbe Stunde später aus dem Kamin stolperte und ihn fröhlich begrüßte.

Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung mit ihrem Vater. Melody hatte es gleich gespürt. Er war wütend, er brodelte richtiggehend. An seinem Verhalten ihr gegenüber merkte sie, dass nicht sie der Grund für seine Wut war; demnach mussten Harry und er aneinander geraten sein. Harry hatte nämlich immer vor ihr Okklumentik …

Melody hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was wohl der Grund für seine Verstimmung war. Ihr Vater stellte sich vor sie hin, hob fragend eine Augenbraue, und als sie nickte, rief er: „Legilimens!"

Melody leerte ihren Kopf von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen. Sie konnte das schon ziemlich gut, auch wenn letzten Endes doch meistens ihr Vater das Kräftemessen gewann. Heute spürte sie seinen ganzen Zorn. Er war unberechenbar, wenn er wütend war, gnadenlos und brutal ...

_Melody sah ihn plötzlich vor sich, schäumend vor Wut, als sie ihm ohne Absicht eine lange Nase angehext hatte. Er kam bebend vor Zorn auf sie zu und packte sie grob am Arm – sie standen in einem Kleidergeschäft, Melody zerrte ihn am Ärmel. „Komm, versuch das T-Shirt, bitte!" Wütend fauchte er sie an: „Lass mich los!" – Tom, der sie am Arm festhielt und mit der Hand ausholte , während sie sich, siebenjährig, die Hände über den Kopf hielt und schrie: „Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich!" – der grüne Totenkopf über dem brennenden Haus in Rickmansworth – die Schlange – sie selber, wie sie schreiend aus einem Albtraum aufwacht ... _

Dann spürte auch Melody Wut hochkommen: Wut darüber, dass sie diese Szenen immer und immer wieder durchleben musste, wo sie doch nichts mehr wollte, als alles zu vergessen! Sie nahm ihre ganze Wut zusammen und stieß ihren Vater mit einer Entschlossenheit und Vehemenz aus ihren Erinnerung zurück, die selbst ihn überrascht haben musste, denn sie spürte ein sonderbares Schwindelgefühl, dann war sie plötzlich von Bildern umgeben, die ihr fremd waren.

_Ein kleiner Junge mit zerzausten, schwarzen Haaren, der versuchte auf einen bockenden Besen aufzusteigen – der Teenager Severus, der unter dem Gelächter einer ganzen Traube von Gryffindorschülern, darunter James und Sirius, seine zerrissene Schultasche und deren Inhalt auf dem Boden zusammenklaubte – Liz und Severus auf dem Astronomieturm in einer innigen Umarmung._

_Dann sah Melody wieder ihren Vater, sichtlich älter als in den letzten Bildern: Vorsichtig ging er durch eine verwüstete Wohnung und bog um die Ecke in ein Zimmer. Und dort lag eine junge Frau, dieselben dunkelbraunen Haare wie Melody, und Melody wusste instinktiv: Das war ihre Mutter. Melodys Blick blieb an den Blessuren und Verletzung an den schlanken Armen hängen. Dann sank Severus mit einem Keuchen neben Liz zu Boden ... Melody wollte die Augen schließen, als er Liz anfasste und umdrehte, aber sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden und starrte entsetzt in das Gesicht ihrer toten Mutter ..._

Melody drehte sich um und versuchte, aus dieser entsetzlichen Erinnerung ihres Vater zu fliehen, weg, bloß weg aus dieser Wohnung. Plötzlich tat sich der Boden auf und Melody fiel ... Finsternis umgab sie, und eisige Kälte. Endlich sah sie wieder Licht, ein Bild, sie versuchte zu fokussieren, doch es blieb leicht unscharf: es war wieder ihre Mutter. Sie lebte und hielt einen Säugling im Arm, der – _oder die_, schoss es Melody durch den Kopf – sie aus großen, quecksilbernen Augen gebannt beobachtete und ihr zuhörte. Melody verstand kein Wort, sie lauschte – wie der Säugling – atemlos dem Klang der melodiösen Stimme. Dann drückte Liz den Säugling an sich und Melody spürte, wie sie warme, weiche Arme einhüllten. Sie roch Pfirsich und Apfel und hörte ein Herz schlagen. Liz streckte den Säugling Hanna entgegen, die ihn ihr abnahm. Der Säugling verzog das Gesicht und begann zu wimmern. Liz blickte auf und Melody sah ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht. Ihre Lippen zitterten, und der Klang ihrer Stimme bebte. Der Säugling jammerte, als wüsste er, was nun folgen würde. Liz warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr Kind und einen auf ihre Freundin Hanna, dann fasste die den Türgriff, öffnete die Tür und verschwand. Der Säugling begann herzzerreißend zu schreien. Dann wurde alles schwarz und Melody hörte nur noch das Weinen des Säuglings und spürte Angst und grenzenlose Verzweiflung durch sich hindurch wallen.

Endlich sah sie wieder das Gesicht ihres Vaters vor sich. Das Weinen war nicht leiser geworden, und es dauerte eine Weile, bevor Melody merkte, dass sie selber weinte. Sie saß auf dem Boden. Ihr Vater kniete vor ihr. Er war aschfahl ...

Das Schluchzen schüttelte seine kleine Hexe. Severus hielt ihre Hände fest und fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen, was sie hätte trösten können. Auch er hatte Liz nicht verstanden, was wohl daran lag, dass sie in die Erinnerungen eines wenige Wochen alten Säuglings geraten waren, aber allein der hoffnungslose, verzweifelte Klang in Liz' Stimme war genug gewesen, dass sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammengezogen hatte.

Melody sah ihn aus obsidianschwarzen Augen an, in denen sich Liz' Verzweiflung und ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit spiegelten. Endlich erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Er zog seine Tochter an sich und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe.

Ein Klopfen brachte ihn abrupt zurück in die Realität. Melody keuchte erschrocken. Severus zog sie mit sich auf die Beine und vergewisserte sich, dass sie stehen konnte, bevor er sie losließ und zwei Schritte zurücktrat. Es klopfte erneut.

Melody wischte sich mit den Handballen die Tränen aus den roten Augen und biss auf die zitternden Lippen. Sie holte tief Luft, richtete sich gerade auf und nickte ihm kaum merklich zu.

„Herein!", rief Severus, seine Stimme so hart und kalt wie immer. Er war ein Profi!

Melody hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht zur Türe zu blicken. Sie war sich nur zu bewusst, wie aufgelöst sie aussehen musste. Doch als sie Malfoys gedehnte Stimme hinter sich hörte, fuhr sie elektrisiert herum.

„ Draco", grüßte ihr Vater kühl.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber Montagues Eltern sind soeben angeko– ... Oh, wie ich sehe, störe ich!"

Melody verschränkte krampfhaft die Finger ineinander, als sie den hämischen Tonfall hörte. Sie starrte konzentriert auf ein Glas, in dem in einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit zwei konservierte Pixies schwammen.

„Miss Rohan?"

Melody drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihrem Vater und ihre Augen trafen sich.

_Papa?_

„Sie haben alle Schulkessel geschrubbt?"

Sie antwortete nicht.

„Dann können Sie jetzt gehen."

_Bitte nicht! Schick mich nicht weg!_

„Miss Rohan! Ich habe gesagt, Sie können gehen. Los, verschwinden Sie!"

Melody wandte sich betäubt zur Tür und ging an Malfoy vorbei in den Korridor hinaus, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken. Sie war sich ihrer Umgebung kaum bewusst. Ihre Beine fanden den Weg durch das Schloss hinauf in den Gryffindorturm von alleine. Und wie Harry eine gute Stunde vor ihr, durchquerte auch sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne irgendjemanden um sich herum wahrzunehmen, stieg in den Schlafsaal hinauf, legte sich so wie sie war ins Bett, zog die Decke über den Kopf und rollte sich darunter zusammen.

Melody schlief schlecht: neben der Schlange, Hanna und Tom reihten sich die Bilder ihrer Mutter in ihre Albträume ein. Und plötzlich sah sie sich selber durch Glasscherben, zerfetzte Bücher und zerschlagenes Geschirr waten. Sie trat um eine Ecke und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dort lag reglos eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren, und Melody wusste, ohne dass sie den leblosen Körper umdrehen musste, dass es ihr Vater war. Sie drehte sich um und lief schreiend davon, rutschte auf einem Papier aus und stürzte. Sie erwachte und hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn. Sie war aufgestanden und mit der Stirn in einen der vier gedrechselten Pfosten ihres Himmelbetts geprallt. Sie glitt auf den Boden, Rücken gegen das Bett, und zog die Beine an. So blieb sie sitzen, bis es langsam hell wurde.

Die Szene mit ihrer Mutter kam ihr in den Sinn. Wie war es möglich, dass sie etwas gesehen hatte, an das sie sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Woher waren die Bilder gekommen? Sie spürte die Angst und Verzweiflung des Säuglings immer noch tief in sich drin. Waren sie schon immer da gewesen? Waren sie der Grund, weshalb sie sich als Kind vor dem Alleinsein gefürchtet hatte? Der Grund weshalb sie es kaum ertragen konnte, dass Tom ihr gegenüber oft so abweisend gewesen war?

Das Gefühl, alleine gelassen worden zu sein, war kaum zu ertragen. Ihr Vater hätte sie nicht einfach weggehen lassen dürfen! Er hätte Malfoy hinausschicken müssen! Er hätte für sie da sein sollen. Sie hätte ihn gebraucht, mehr denn je. Sie brauchte ihn.

Melody ließ das Frühstück aus. Sie stand in der Eingangshalle und brachte es nicht fertig, auch nur einen einzigen Schritt in die lärmige Halle zu setzen. Ihr Magen zog sich beim bloßen Gedanken, sich dort in die aufgeregt diskutierende Masse Schüler setzen zu müssen, schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie stieg hinauf in den dritten Stock und wartete im Westflügel vor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer darauf, dass die Stunde begann. Betäubt saß sie zuhinterst im Klassenzimmer und starrte vor sich hin. Kein Wort nahm sie von dem, was Flitwick erzählte, auf. Ihre Gedanken wanderten ruhelos immer wieder zurück zu den Erinnerungen, die sie am Abend vorher ausgegraben hatte.

Lindsay, Mariah und Nora hatten aufgegeben zu fragen, was los war. Melody schien weit weg und hörte sie offensichtlich nicht. Die drei nahmen sie einfach in die Mitte und lotsten sie zu Umbridges Klassenzimmer zu ihrer Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie wollten das Zimmer soeben betreten, als Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle herauskamen. Melody blieb stehen, als sei sie vom Blitz getroffen worden.

„Na, hast du alle Schulkessel geschrubbt?", fragte Malfoy sie lachend.

Melody hörte kaum, was er sagte. Sie nahm nur den höhnischen Tonfall wahr. Mehr brauchte es nicht, sie heute aus der Fassung zu bringen. Sie machte kehrt und rannte davon. Mariah lief ihr hinterher, doch Melody verschwand hinter einem Wandvorhang, rannte eine versteckte Treppe hinauf und brauchte eine gute Viertelstunde, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie sich befand. Sie ging eilig zurück zum Gryffindorturm, leerte den Inhalt ihrer Schultasche aufs Bett, stopfte stattdessen ihre Mütze, ihren CD-Player und die drei CDs hinein. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte durch das leere Schloss – der Unterricht hatte längst begonnen – nach draußen. Sie stopfte die Stöpsel in die Ohren, stellte die Musik so laut sie konnte und lief los. Gottlob war der CD-Player immun gegen Erschütterungen, seit ihr Vater ihn manipuliert hatte. Das fehlte in der Muggelwelt noch: das portable, erschütterungsfreie Abspielgerät für Musik.

Melody rannte ziellos drauflos und hatte bereits den halben See umrundet, als es zu regnen begann. Sie schloss die Augen und spürte die Regentropfen über ihr Gesicht wandern. Sie breitete die Arme aus und drehte sich zur Musik. Allmählich fiel ein Teil der Spannung von ihr ab. Sie spürte den Rhythmus durch sich hindurchfließen und sah Matthew vor sich. Bei ihm wäre sie jetzt gerne. Sie vermisste ihn.

Als sie das gegenüberliegende Ufer des Sees erreicht hatte, setzte sie sich, inzwischen tropfnass, ans Ufer. Durch eine Regenwand hindurch konnte sie knapp die Umrisse des Schlosses erkennen. Wie lange sie es noch aushalten würde, Malfoy Tag für Tag zu begegnen? Seine Stimme zu hören, seine blonden Haare zu sehen? Wie lange sie wohl noch Tag für Tag Theater spielen konnte? Melody nahm einen Stein in die Hand und schleuderte ihn ins Wasser.

„Wo ist Miss Rohan?" Severus hatte beunruhigt festgestellt, dass seine Tochter fehlte. Seine Stimme klang hart und kalt wie immer, wie er aus Miss Duncans Reaktion herauslas. Sie sah nervös auf den Boden.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, wir wissen es nicht."

„So, Sie wissen es nicht." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. „Und ich dachte, in Gryffindor wird Freundschaft und Loyalität so hoch gehalten ...", fügte er mokant an. „Wenn Sie Miss Rohan treffen, richten Sie ihr aus, sie solle sich unverzüglich bei mir melden. Ich dulde es nicht, dass jemand dem Unterricht unentschuldigt fernbleibt."

Miss Duncan nickte stumm und knibbelte an ihrem Umhang herum.

Melody blieb verschwunden. Severus machte am Nachmittag persönlich einen Kontrollgang durch das Schloss, vom Krankenflügel bis hinauf zum Astronomieturm, aber ohne Erfolg. Den Nachmittagsunterricht mit den Fünftklässlern war geeignet, seine Stimmung auf den absoluten Tiefpunkt zu bringen: eine ganze Stunde lang musste er Potters und Malfoys Visagen ertragen. Er gab der Klasse als Kollektivstrafe für seine schlechte Laune eine besonders lange Hausarbeit, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass er sie anschließend würde korrigieren müssen.

Die Schüler stöhnten unisono: sie standen kurz vor ihren ZAG-Prüfungen und schienen in Arbeit zu ertrinken. Sogar Granger, die normalerweise regelrecht um Aufgaben bettelte, wurde rot. „Sir, könnten wir die Arbeit nicht verschieben, bis wir die Prüfungen abgeschlossen haben? Wir haben momentan ziemlich viel zu tun."

„Tut mir Leid, Miss Granger, wenn Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit überfordert sind, sollten Sie in Erwägung ziehen, das eine oder andere Fach aufzugeben", antwortete er eiskalt. „Sie haben Zeit bis Montag. Zwei Rollen Pergament ... Und: gebrochene Arme, Fieberschübe und Todesfälle in der Familie werden als Ausrede nicht akzeptiert!" Damit entließ er die murrende Klasse. Ihr Unmut verschaffte ihm einen gewissen Grad an Befriedigung, wenn auch nicht viel.

Als er sich zur Abendessenzeit wie gewohnt an seinen Platz am Großen Tisch gesetzt und seinen Teller gefüllt hatte, ließ er den Blick über die vier Haustische gleiten. Keine Spur von seiner Tochter. Granger sah ihn fragend an, er erwiderte den Blick mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Severus?" Minerva setzte sich neben ihn und faltete ihre Serviette auseinander. „Ich habe gerade mit Hagrid gesprochen." Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm und senkte die Stimme. „Er hat Melody gefunden. Sie sitzt am See, auf der anderen Seite. Er konnte sie nicht dazu bewegen mitzukommen."

Severus überlegte nicht lange. Er knallte die Gabel auf den Teller, nickte Minerva zu und verließ die Große Halle in langen Schritten. Sie war am See, hatte wohl den ganzen Tag dort gesessen. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht? Worauf wartete sie? Wollte sie, dass er sich Sorgen machte und sie suchen ging? Bei diesem Gedanken hätte er beinahe kehrt gemacht. Sollte sie doch auch noch die Nacht draußen verbringen! Oder würde sie aufgeben, wenn die Sonne erst untergegangen war und es kühl wurde? Aufgeben? Eine Cartney? Kaum! Und mit dem Snapschen Temperament, das sie unleugbar in sich trug, schon gar nicht!

Die Luft war feucht, es hatte den ganzen Tag über immer wieder schubweise geregnet. Severus schritt rasch aus. Endlich entdeckte er Melody am Ufer des Sees. Sein Ärger war auf dem halbstündigen Marsch dahingeschmolzen. Er war erleichtert, seine Tochter gefunden zu haben. Nichtsdestotrotz stellte er sich in seiner ganzen, imposanten Größe vor sie hin. „Du warst heute nicht im Zaubertränkeunterricht. Was hast du als Entschuldigung vorzubringen?"

„Ich hatte keine Lust", antwortete seine kleine Hexe ehrlich. Sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte unentwegt auf den See hinaus, als sähe sie den Riesenkraken, der dort seine Tentakel in den letzten Sonnenstrahlen sonnte, zum ersten Mal.

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung!"

Melody antwortete nicht.

„Miss Rohan. Cartney. Snape. Ich erwarte, dass du mich ansiehst, wenn ich mit dir spreche", sagte er streng.

„Ich hatte Angst", antwortete sie rasch, ohne den Blick vom Kraken zu nehmen.

„Wovor?", fragte Severus verwirrt. „Vor mir?"

„Vor mir selber. Ich war wütend, weil du mich gestern Abend einfach weggeschickt hast. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ruhig und gleichgültig in deinen Unterricht sitzen konnte ... Ich weiß, dass ich nicht wütend sein darf. Du konntest gestern nicht anders reagieren, als Malfoy kam. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge als ... mich." Sie schluckte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Für andere ja", antwortete er. „Für mich nicht! Deine Zukunft ist für mich das Wichtigste, was es gibt. Ich hatte noch nie soviel Grund, mich gegen die dunklen Mächte einzusetzen, wie seitdem ich dich kenne. Aber ich werde bei meiner Aufgabe und in meiner Rolle nicht immer Rücksicht auf deine Befindlichkeit nehmen können. Das weißt du, Melody."

Sie nickte, klaubte eine Hand voll Kieselsteine zusammen und warf sie ins Wasser.

Severus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie klitschnass war. Die Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, der Umhang triefte. Er zog den Zauberstab und sprach einen Trocknungszauber. Melody zeigte keine Reaktion. Sie starrte immer noch ins Wasser. Severus setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden.

Melody beachtete ihn nicht. Sie blickte gedankenverloren hinaus über das Wasser des Sees. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du sogar Erinnerungen zutage fördern kannst, an die ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnere", murmelte sie schließlich tonlos.

Severus wog seine Worte genau ab, bevor er antwortete. „Alles, was wir jemals erlebt haben, ist irgendwo in unserem Unterbewusstsein gespeichert. Gerade tragische Erlebnisse brennen sich in unser Gedächtnis ein, auch wenn wir uns ihrer nicht mehr bewusst sind. Erinnerungen, Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse prägen unsere ganze Persönlichkeit, bestimmen im Unbewussten unsere Handlungen ... Die Erfahrung, von den Eltern verlassen zu werden, gehört sicher zu den schrecklichsten und prägendsten Erlebnissen im Leben eines Menschen."

„Ich will keine Okklumentikstunden mehr machen."

Severus antwortete nicht.

„Ich will nicht mehr!", insistierte Melody.

„Ich weiß", antwortete Severus schlicht.

„Und ich will Malfoy nicht mehr sehen. Ich will, dass er Hogwarts verlässt und ich ihn nie mehr sehen muss. Ich will, dass diese Träume aufhören, dass die Bilder verschwinden. Ich will nachts ruhig schlafen können. Und ich will", – sie blickte ihn zum ersten Mal an – „dass du mich nie mehr wegschickst, wenn ich dich brauche. Und dass du mich jetzt ein bisschen festhältst."

Severus verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. „Ein bisschen viele _Wills_", knurrte er und zog sie erleichtert an sich. Sie kuschelte sich mit einem Seufzer in seine Arme und beobachtete wieder den Riesenkraken, der sich genüsslich an der Wasseroberfläche räkelte.


	36. Chapter 36

_So, nun geht's in die Endrunde von HP5. Eine treue Leserin hat mir vor langer Zeit geschrieben, sie hoffe, dass Umbridge mal eins aufs Dach bekommt. Das lange Warten hat ein Ende: Ich freue mich, ihr – und euch – diesen Wunsch heute erfüllen zu können :o)_

**36. Kapitel / Harrys Vision**

Die ZAG-Prüfungen hatten begonnen und die Fünftklässler schienen zu hyperventilieren. Lavender Brown hatte eines Abends einen halben Nervenzusammenbruch, und mit Hermine konnte man keinen einzigen vernünftigen Satz mehr sprechen. Sie lief ständig mit einem Buch vor der Nase herum oder murmelte Zaubersprüche, Jahreszahlen und Listen mit Zaubertrankzutaten vor sich hin. Melody war froh, dass die Prüfungen bald vorbei waren, dann würde Hermine hoffentlich zur alten Form zurückfinden.

Am zweitletzten Abend der ZAG-Prüfungen mussten die Fünftklässler nachts auf den Astronomieturm für ihre Astronomieprüfung. Sie sollten Sternenpositionen einzeichnen. Ron hatte bereits am Morgen Bauchkrämpfe und üble Laune.

Nachdem die Fünftklässler den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatten, versuchte Melody, sich auf ihr Geschichtsessay zu konzentrieren, aber der Raum um sie herum pulsierte mit aufgeregten Schülern. Fred und George hatten erste Bestellungen ausgeliefert und es ging keine fünf Minuten, da fiel einem Erstklässler sein Paket mit Feuerdrachen aus der Hand. Einer der kleinen, drachenförmigen Feuerwerkskörper sprang ins Feuer und explodierte mit einem gewaltigen Knall. Die Stichflamme fegte Melodys Geschichtsessay und -buch weg. Der Drache breitete die Flügel aus und erhob sich mit einem wütenden Fauchen in die Luft. Schüler tauchten unter die Tische oder gingen hinter Sesseln und Polstergruppen in Deckung. Melody duckte sich fluchend. Ihr Essay war nicht mehr zu retten, es flatterte verkohlt zu Boden. Genervt klemmte sich Melody das Geschichtsbuch unter den Arm und kletterte aus dem Portraitloch in den leeren Korridor. Ob es schon neun Uhr war? Naja, war auch egal. Heute waren ja die Prüfungen auf dem Astronomieturm, da würde Umbridge und das Inquisitionskommando bestimmt nicht auf den Korridoren patrouillieren. Oder doch? Melody schlich vorsichtshalber den Schatten nach und ging, so leise sie konnte, hinunter zu McGonagalls Büro.

„Oh, Miss ..." – McGonagall zwinkerte ihrer Schülerin zu und senkte die Stimme – „Snape?"

„Guten Abend, Professor", antwortete Melody. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich störe. Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mich zu meinem Vater hinunterlassen könnten."

McGonagall musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert? Sie haben angesengte Haare." Ihr Blick fiel auf Melodys Geschichtsbuch: Der Einband aus Leder wies schwarze Löcher auf. „Und Sie riechen, entschuldigen Sie die Bemerkung, nach verkohlter Wurst."

Melody musste lachen. „Im Gemeinschaftsraum tauchte wider Erwarten noch ein übrig gebliebener Feuerwerksdrache auf", log sie. „Der schwirrte ins Feuer und explodierte. Mein Essay ist hin, und ich dachte, da ich bei dem Lärm und Tumult im Gryffindorturm nicht schreiben kann, ich würde vielleicht bei meinem Vater etwas Ruhe finden. Ich muss das Essay wirklich dringend zu Ende schreiben."

McGonagall ging zum Kamin hinüber, kniete hin und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein. Dann steckte sie den Kopf ins Feuer. Melody schauderte jedes Mal, wenn sie sah, wie der Kopf ihrer Hauslehrerin verschwand, obwohl ihr das Bild inzwischen vertraut war; sie ging ab und zu abends hinunter in die Kerker.

Als McGonagall sich wieder aufrichtete, schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Ihr Vater scheint nicht da zu sein ... Möchten Sie Ihr Essay hier schreiben? Ich wollte mir gerade einen Kamillentee machen. Trinken Sie auch etwas?"

„Danke. Gerne, wenn ich nicht störe ..."

McGonagall lachte. „Keineswegs! Ich könnte es auch gar nicht verantworten, Severus' Tochter wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurückzuschicken, wenn dort ein Drache sein Unwesen treibt. Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Sie morgen mit Brandblasen zum Frühstück erschienen. Er wäre im Stande und würde den ganzen Gryffindorturm ausräuchern."

„Das ist morgen vielleicht gar nicht mehr nötig", grinste Melody.

„Meinen Sie, die Schüler brauchen meine Hilfe", erkundigte sich McGonagall, ein Anflug von Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.

Melody winkte ab. „Nein, ich bin sicher, dass Fred und George die Situation unter Kontrolle haben." Sie setzte sich mit ihrem Geschichtsbuch an den kleinen Holztisch in McGonagalls Wohnzimmer und schrieb ihr Essay. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da sie es bis auf den Schluss bereits einmal geschrieben hatte. McGonagall saß gemütlich in einem Lehnstuhl, trank ihren Kamillentee und las, während neben ihr in der Luft zwei lange Stricknadeln friedlich vor sich hin klapperten.

„Was wird das?", fragte Melody neugierig, während sie die Nadeln fasziniert beobachtete.

„Ach, das wird ein Pullover. Eine Großnichte von mir zieht nach Grönland, und da dachte ich, es wäre ein nettes Geschenk für ihren nächsten Geburtstag: ein selbstgestrickter Pullover."

Melody musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. _Selbstgestrickt_ fand sie ein bisschen hoch gegriffen: allzu viel Arbeit schien die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor dabei nicht zu haben.

„Mich beruhigt das Geräusch", fuhr McGonagall fort. Melody lauschte dem monotonen Klappern der Stricknadeln und trank ihren Tee.

„Sie tun Severus sehr gut, Melody."

Melody sah erstaunt auf, dann lächelte sie. „Meinen Sie wirklich, Professor?"

McGonagall nickte. „Man sieht es ihm an. Ich wenigstens, aber ich kenne ihn natürlich auch schon viele Jahre. Ich habe ihn bereits als 11-jährigen Jungen unterrichtet ... Ja, Sie tun ihm gut. Er hat mehr Appetit, etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht, er wirkt ruhiger, zugänglicher ..." – Melody runzelte die Stirn – „wenigstens ein bisschen zugänglicher. Außerdem ist er –"

McGonagall brach mitten im Satz ab, als von draußen ein lautes Bellen zu hören war, und lauschte. Doch es war alles wieder ruhig. Sie schien zu überlegen, was sie gerade hatte sagen wollen, als Melody fragte: „Wie war mein Vater als Schüler?"

McGonagall schmunzelte. „Nun, er war wissbegierig und ehrgeizig. Klug, ohne Zweifel. Aber er war ein verschlossener Junge, schon damals. Kein Wunder, dass ihm Liz Cartney gefiel. Sie war so fröhlich und neugierig, so unbekümmert ... Sie haben viel von Ihrer Mutter, habe ich das schon einmal erwähnt?"

Von draußen vernahm man einen lauten Knall, dann hörte man jemanden brüllen.

„Das ist Hagrid", rief McGonagall beunruhigt und stand schnell auf. Melody folgte ihr zum Fenster hinüber. Hagrid stand gut sichtbar im Licht, das aus der geöffneten Tür seiner Hütte fiel, umringt von sechs Zauberern, die rote Blitze in seine Richtung schickten.

„Sei vernünftig, Hagrid!", rief eine Stimme.

„Das ist Dawlish", sagte McGonagall erstaunt. „Wie kommt das Ministerium dazu, Hagrid –"

Ein Hund jaulte. Fang! Er war von einem Fluch getroffen worden und fiel leblos zu Boden.

„Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein", empörte sich McGonagall. „Das geht entschieden zu weit!" Sie schien Melody vergessen zu haben: Sie eilte zur Tür und verließ hastig das Zimmer. Melody rannte hinter ihr her, die Treppe hinunter, aus der Eingangstüre in den Schlossgrund hinaus.

„Wie können Sie es wagen!", rief McGonagall den Ministeriumsbeamten aufgebracht entgegen. „Wie _können_ Sie es wagen!" Sie eilte die Treppe hinunter, Melody dicht auf ihren Fersen. Als McGonagall abrupt stehenblieb, rannte Melody beinahe in sie hinein.

„Melody, was tun Sie hier? Los, gehen Sie zurück ins Schloss. Das ist nichts für Sie! Holen Sie Ihren Vater! Schnell!"

„Mein Vater ist doch gar nicht hier!", erwiderte Melody, doch McGonagall hörte nicht mehr zu, sie hastete bereits über die Wiese auf Hagrid und seine Angreifer zu. Melody folgte ihr: sie konnte McGonagall doch nicht alleine gegen sechs Zauberer kämpfen lassen. Doch es kam gar nicht zu einem Kampf. McGonagall hatte noch nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab gehoben, als vier der Zauberer einen Schockzauber gegen sie richteten. Melody schrie erschrocken. Die vier roten Blitze trafen McGonagall mitten in die Brust. Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor erstarrte in der Bewegung und fiel wie ein Brett nach hinten. Melodys _Protego_ kam zu spät und fegte nur noch einen der Zauberer von den Füssen. Als ein weiterer Zauberer einen _Stupefy_ in ihre Richtung schickte, wich Melody aus und dankte in Gedanken ihrem Vater, der sie in ihren zahllosen Duellierstunden nie geschont und ihr diese Schnelligkeit antrainiert hatte. Sie spürte ihren Atem flacher werden und Adrenalin durch ihre Adern fließen, als der Zauberer den Zauberstab erneut gegen sie erhob.

Sie warf sich flach auf den Boden. Dann hörte Melody Hagrid brüllen. Er hatte sich den leblosen Körper von Fang über die Schulter geworfen und rannte mit Riesenschritten Richtung Tor.

„Fasst ihn!", rief eine Melody nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Erst jetzt erkannte sie die wie immer in Rosa gekleidete Umbridge, die Hagrid nachsetzte und den Zauberstab gegen seinen Rücken richtete. Melody zögerte keine Sekunde. „Petrificus Totalus!", rief sie, auch wenn sie sich bewusst war, dass es feige war, einem Gegner in den Rücken zu schießen. Aber hatte ihr Vater ihr nicht immer wieder gesagt, dass im Ernstfall alles erlaubt war? Umbridge fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen nach vorne aufs Gesicht.

Als die Zauberer verschwunden waren, wurde es schlagartig ruhig. Gespenstisch ruhig. Melody richtete sich halb auf, und als sie sah, dass niemand mehr da war, rannte sie geduckt zu Professor McGonagall hinüber. Die alte Hexe lag reglos im Gras. Melody packte sie am Arm. „Professor, Professor McGonagall, wachen Sie auf ... Bitte!" Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre Lehrerin und rief: „Enervate!" Das hatte sie in der DA-Gruppe gelernt, als sie Schockzauber geübt hatten. Professor McGonagall rührte sich nicht. Melody spürte allmählich Panik aufkommen und schüttelte ihre Lehrerin mit wachsender Verzweiflung. „Bitte, Professor. Wachen Sie auf, wachen Sie auf! PROFESSOR!"

„Was ist passiert, Melody?"

Melody wäre vor Erleichterung beinahe in Tränen ausgebrochen, als sie die ruhige Stimme ihres Vaters neben sich hört. Er kniete rasch neben ihr nieder und fühlte McGonagalls Puls. Dann hielt er prüfend seinen Zauberstab über ihre Brust. Melody beobachtete ihn ängstlich. „Was ist mit ihr?", flüsterte sie.

„Sie lebt", antwortete ihr Vater. „Aber sie wurde schwer getroffen. Wir müssen sie schnell in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Mit seinem Zauberstab dirigierte Severus Snape den leblosen Körper von Minerva McGonagall auf eine Bahre, die auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs vor ihnen aufgetaucht war, und ließ die Verletzte vor sich her Richtung Schloss schweben. Melody folgte ihm mit zittrigen Beinen.

Plötzlich hielt ihr Vater inne. „Dort liegt noch jemand", bemerkte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warte hier, Melody."

Er ließ die Bahre mitten in der Luft stehen und eilte über die Wiese zu der schwarzen Silhouette, die dort im Gras lag. Er beugte sich über die Person, richtete sich dann wieder auf und kam rasch zurück.

„Umbridge", grummelte er. „Hat wohl einen _Stupefy _abbekommen."

„Einen _Petrificus Totalus_", korrigierte Melody.

Ihr Vater hob überrascht die Brauen, und Melody meinte, ein schadenfreudiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Gemeinsam eilten sie durch die Eingangshalle, die Marmortreppe hinauf in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey schlug erschrocken die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als sie die zwei mit McGonagall hereinkommen sah.

Als McGonagall im Bett lag und Madam Pomfrey den Sichtschutz ums Bett zugezogen hatte, um ihre Patientin zu untersuchen, wandte sich Severus an seine Tochter.

„Erzähl mir, was genau passiert ist", verlangte er.

Melody begann stockend zu erzählen von dem Augenblick an, als sie in McGonagalls Wohnzimmer einen Knall gehört und ans Fenster gerannt waren, bis zu dem Moment, als die Zauberer hinter Hagrid her aus dem Schlossgrund gerannt waren.

„Du hast Glück gehabt, dass die Ministeriumsbeamten es so eilig hatten, Hagrid zu folgen. Du hast die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts geschockt, Melody! Das könnte böse Folgen haben. Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht? Hat dir McGonagall nicht gesagt, du sollst im Schloss bleiben?"

Melody schluckte und blickte angestrengt auf den Boden vor ihren Füssen.

„Melody?" Severus neigte den Kopf, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Sie blickte ihn vorsichtig unter langen Wimpern hervor an.

„Ja, das hat sie gesagt", gab sie leise zu. „Aber, Papa ..." – sie knibbelte an den Ärmeln ihres Umhangs herum und fuhr dann mit leichter Empörung in der Stimme fort: „Ich konnte sie doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen ..."

„Gryffindor", knurrte Severus und wuselte ihr zärtlich durch die Haare. „Gut gekämpft ..." – und nach kurzem Zögern – „Das hat Umbridge verdient. Und jetzt zurück in eure Löwenhöhle. Du kannst hier nicht mehr helfen. Und ich muss den Orden informieren. Danach schaue ich, ob Umbridge jemanden braucht, der ihr aufhilft." Er bleckte die Zähne.

„Was geschieht mit Professor McGonagall?"

Severus gab sich Mühe, zuversichtlich zu wirken. „Minerva ist zäh. Sie erholt sich schon wieder. Sie ist bei Pomfrey in besten Händen. Geh jetzt schlafen, kleine Hexe."

Melody schlich mit gesenktem Kopf durch das gespenstisch leere Schloss hinauf in den Gryffindorturm. Zu ihrem Erstaunen waren noch alle wach. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde aufgeregt diskutiert.

„Melody!", rief Hermine und fiel ihr um den Hals, als sie durchs Portraitloch kletterte. „Wie geht es Professor McGonagall?"

„Es ... Woher wisst ihr ...?"

„Wir waren oben auf dem Astronomieturm und haben alles gesehen. Es sah schrecklich aus. Wie geht es ihr?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Mein ... Professor Snape meint, sie sei zäh. Aber sie liegt starr da und ist nicht ansprechbar."

Melody begegnete Harrys Blick. Ihr kam sein Vorwurf in den Sinn: _Du greifst von hinten an, du Slytherin_. Er schien zu ahnen, was sie dachte: er grinste und nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

Der Schock bei den Gryffindorschülern saß tief. Nachdem Dumbledore verschwunden war, war nun auch Hagrid weg und ihre Hauslehrerin lag schwer verletzt im Krankenflügel. Melody schlief schlecht. Es dauerte lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war, und sie erwachte mehrmals aus quälenden Träumen. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Professor McGonagall. Vier Schockzauber auf einmal! Und bei McGonagalls Alter! Melody wusste nicht, wie alt sie war, aber bestimmt nicht mehr die Jüngste. Hoffentlich erwachte sie bald wieder.

Die Vormittagsstunden gingen zäh voran. Melody merkte erst, als sie im Geschichtszimmer saß, dass ihr Essay noch in McGonagalls Wohnzimmer lag. Es war soviel Aufregendes geschehen seither, dass sie es komplett vergessen hatte. Sie versprach Binns, es noch am gleichen Tag zu bringen, und machte sich nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Madam Pomfrey war gerade daran, Montague eine blaue Flüssigkeit in den Mund zu träufeln.

„Ah, Miss Rohan", grüsste sie und verkorkte die Flasche wieder. „Wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie sich vom gestrigen Abend erholt?"

„Ich habe etwas schlecht geschlafen, aber sonst bin ich okay ... Wie geht es Professor McGonagall?"

Pomfreys Blick nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an. „Nicht so gut, wie ich mir wünschen würde. Wir mussten sie heute Morgen früh ins St. Mungos überweisen. Dort sind die Heiler für so schwere Fälle besser eingerichtet ... Vier Schockzauber auf einmal! Ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebt."

Melody sah sie erschrocken an. „Aber ... Sie wird doch wieder gesund, oder?"

„Bestimmt, Miss Rohan, bestimmt. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

Melody wandte sich zum Gehen, dann fiel ihr Umbridge ein. „Entschuldigen Sie, Madam Pomfrey. Wissen Sie etwas von Umbridge?"

„Pfff", antwortete Pomfrey mit sichtlichem Ekel. „Dein Vater hat in der Aufregung gestern Abend _vergessen_, nach ihr zu sehen. Aber sie hat es schließlich alleine zum Schloss zurück geschafft, als die Wirkung des Fluchs nachgelassen hatte. Madam Hooch hat die Schulleiterin heute Morgen früh offenbar hereinschleichen sehen. Umbridge ist stinksauer, weil ihr jemand in den Rücken geschossen hat. Professor McGonagall kann es nicht gewesen sein, weil sie bereits außer Gefecht war. Umbridge hat eine Belohnung ausgesetzt für jeden zweckdienlichen Hinweis auf den unbekannten Angreifer. Dem Täter droht Azkaban wegen hinterhältigem Angriff auf die Schulleiterin und Ministeriumsbeamtin."

Melody wurde bleich und schluckte schwer.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr jemand weiterhelfen wird", beruhigte sie Madam Pomfrey. „Falls doch, würde Ihr Vater wohl alle seine Zurückhaltung verlieren und die alte Kröte mit den übelsten Flüchen belegen, die er kennt, und das dürften nicht wenige sein ..." Sie blickte träumerisch zum Fenster hinaus. „Eigentlich keine unangenehme Vorstellung ... Vielleicht sollte ich ihr einen Tipp geben ..."

„Madam Pomfrey", rief Melody vorwurfsvoll.

Pomfrey lachte und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. „Keine Sorge, ich werde mich damit begnügen, mir dieses Szenario in bunten Farben vorzustellen."

Melody machte sich Sorgen um ihre Hauslehrerin, und auch leise Vorwürfe. Hätte sie es vielleicht verhindern können? Sie hätte schneller reagieren müssen! Aber der Angriff war so überraschend gekommen und McGonagall und sie waren überhaupt nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen.

Melody trottete seufzend die Treppen hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Das Essay konnte sie sich abschminken, sie würde bestimmt nicht in McGonagalls Wohnzimmer hineingehen und es holen können. Also würde sie es wohl oder übel noch einmal schreiben müssen. Zum dritten Mal!

Am Nachmittag hatten die jüngeren Schüler unterrichtsfrei, da die Fünftklässler ihre letzten Prüfungen schrieben. Die meisten Schüler waren draußen, da das Wetter bereits angenehm sommerlich war. Melody setzte sich in einen Sessel im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und begann zähneknirschend zum dritten Mal ihr Essay über die Verfolgung und Vertreibung der Riesen zu schreiben. _Das_ würde sie bestimmt nie mehr vergessen. Als sie fertig war, legte sie das Essay vor sich auf den Tisch, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen; sie hatte in der Nacht zuwenig Schlaf bekommen und fühlte sich müde. Sie musste eingenickt sein, oder hatte sie sogar geschlafen?

Auf jeden Fall erwachte sie, als jemand in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestolpert kam. Es war Hermine.

Melody setzte sich auf und gähnte. „Hallo Hermine, wie war die Prüfung?"

Hermine antwortete gar nicht. Sie rannte die Treppe zu den Jungen-Schlafsälen hinauf und kam kurze Zeit später wieder herunter. Sie hielt etwas unter ihrer Robe versteckt.

„Hermine, was ist los? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Später. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit", erwiderte Hermine und war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Melody stand ratlos auf und überlegte gerade, was sie tun sollte, als das Portraitloch wieder aufschwang und Hermine zurückkam.

„Eigentlich ... du könntest uns helfen. Komm schnell!"

Melody beeilte sich, Hermine zu folgen.

„Hör zu", erklärte diese ihr flüsternd, während sie durch den Korridor eilten. „Harry hatte eine Vision. Er hatte das immer wieder einmal, deshalb sollte er ja auch Okklumentik üben, um seinen Geist zu verschließen ... Er hatte also eben gerade während der Prüfung eine Vision. Er sah wie Sirius von Vol ... Du-weißt-schon-wem gefoltert wurde."

Melody sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

„Du kennst Harry. Er möchte sofort zum Zaubereiministerium aufbrechen und Sirius –"

„Wieso zum Ministerium?"

„Weil er glaubt, dass Voldemort und Sirius dort sind. Ich konnte ihn überzeugen, zuerst mittels Flohpulver Kontakt mit Grimmauld Platz aufzunehmen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sirius wirklich nicht zuhause ist. Wir gehen in Umbridges Büro: das ist der einzige unbewachte Kamin."

„Au weia! In Umbridges Büro? Hoffentlich erwischt euch die Schreckschraube nicht."

„Melody" – Hermine blieb stehen und hielt sie am Arm fest – „du musst deinen Vater informieren. Er kann den Orden alarmieren, damit sie Sirius suchen. Schnell! Ich kann Harry nicht mehr lange davon abhalten, eine Dummheit zu begehen ..."

Melody nickte stumm, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Hermine rannte den Flur entlang in die Richtung von Umbridges Büro, Melody hetzte die Treppen hinunter. Bevor sie in die Kerker hinunter stieg, schaute sie im Lehrerzimmer vorbei, aber da saß nur Professor Vector und versicherte ihr, Professor Snape sei den ganzen Nachmittag über nicht dort aufgetaucht.

Melody bedankte sich hastig und rannte die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter. Sie klopfte laut und lange an die Bürotür des Zaubertränkemeisters, erhielt aber keine Antwort.  
>„Professor Snape?", rief sie laut und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Keine Antwort.<p>

Sie schaute in die beiden Klassenzimmer gegenüber, dann klopfte sie an die Tür zu den Wohnräumen ihres Vaters. Es kam immer noch keine Antwort.

Vielleicht war er gerade unter der Dusche und hörte sie nicht ... Melody legte die Hand auf die Türklinke und versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie spürte ein sonderbares Kribbeln in der Hand, dann gab die Tür nach und schwang auf. Melody war zu aufgeregt, um sich darüber zu wundern, weshalb ihr Vater die Tür nicht abschloss. Sie ging hinein und zog die Türe eilig wieder hinter sich zu. Das Wohnzimmer war wie erwartet leer. Melody ging hinüber ins Schlafzimmer und von da ins Badezimmer. Aber ihr Vater war nicht da. Auch im Büro und im Labor nicht. Und jetzt?

Melody blickte sich um und überlegte. Wo konnte ihr Vater sein? Und wie konnte sie ihn finden? Sie grübelte eine Weile, dann traf sie die Idee wie ein Blitz ... Klar, das konnte sie. Sie war sich fast sicher. Sie hatte das auch schon geschafft. Damals war sie noch ziemlich klein gewesen. Hanna war auf irgendwas, was Melody im Flur liegen gelassen hatte, ausgerutscht, die Treppe hinunter gestürzt und lag bewusstlos am Boden. Und sie, Melody, sechsjährig, in verzweifelter Aufregung. Es kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, zu den Nachbarn zu rennen, die einen großen schwarzen Hund hatten. Sie konnte nur an eines denken: an Tom. Sie musste Tom finden. Er würde schon wissen, was zu tun war. Sie wünschte sich sosehr zu Tom, dass sich plötzlich der Raum um sie auflöste. Ihr wurde schwindlig und übel. Das nächste, was sie wahrnahm, war ein Bahnsteig und Tom, der sich über sie beugte. Sie musste sich übergeben, so elend war ihr. Sie erzählte Tom aufgeregt, dass Hanna gestürzt war. Tom packte sie und rannte zum nächsten Telefon, von wo aus er die Ambulanz alarmierte, bevor er mit Melody direkt zum Krankenhaus fuhr.

Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass Tom nicht wütend geworden war, weil Melody etwas passiert war, das nicht geschehen durfte. Sie hatte damals schreckliche Angst, plötzlich wieder zu verschwinden. Sie weigerte sich, in die Schule zu gehen, nässte wieder ein, und _das_ machte Tom wütend. Erst Hanna konnte ihr die Angst ein wenig nehmen; sie erklärte ihr, dass ihr das nur passieren würde, wenn sie ganz verzweifelt und fest an jemanden dachte. Von da an gab sie sich Mühe, nie mehr verzweifelt an jemanden zu denken, und es war auch nie mehr passiert, sah man von dem einen Mal ab, als sie plötzlich im Vorgarten ihres Hauses stand, nachdem sie Hanna und Tom an einem Straßenfest in Londons Innenstadt in der Menschenmenge verloren hatte.

Sie war sich heute sicher, dass sie appariert war. Wieso sollte das heute nicht auch klappen? Das Problem war nur, wie sie aus Hogwarts herauskam, um apparieren zu können. Ob sie Professor Vector fragen sollte?

Melody öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, blickte vorsichtig auf den Korridor, dann trat sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und wollte gerade die Türe schließen, als ein weitaus größeres Problem auf sie zukam: Draco Malfoy kam gerade aus dem leeren Klassenzimmer gegenüber und sah sie sprachlos an. Melody stieß die Tür ins Schloss.

„Was machst du in Professor Snapes Privaträumen?", fragte Malfoy lauernd.

„Nichts", gab Melody trotzig zur Antwort, packte ihren Zauberstab und wollte an Malfoy vorbei. Doch er war schneller: mit einer raschen Bewegung packte er ihren Arm und drehte ihn ihr auf den Rücken. Melody sog schmerzhaft die Luft ein, und Malfoy entwand ihr den Zauberstab.

„Ich suche Professor Snape, aber er ist nicht da", zischte sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und versuchte, Malfoy auf den Fuß zu treten. Malfoy griff mit der freien Hand nach der Türklinke und rüttelte daran, doch die Tür tat keinen Wank.

„Wie bist du hineingekommen?", wollte Malfoy wissen. „Hat dir Snape ein Losungswort gegeben?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf und biss auf die Zähne.

„Mach die Tür auf!", befahl Malfoy.

Melody legte die Hand auf die Türklinke und spürte erneut ein sonderbares Kribbeln. Sie wusste, dass die Tür sich für sie öffnen würde, auch wenn sie nicht verstand weshalb. Schnell zog sie die Hand wieder zurück. „Sie geht nicht mehr auf", stellte sie trocken fest. „Außerdem ist Professor Snape nicht da."

Malfoy sah sie misstrauisch an, dann verzog er den Mund zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen. „Das hätte ich nicht gedacht! Dass ein alleinstehender Lehrer hin und wieder einmal Appetit auf eine seiner Schülerinnen hat ... verständlich, es gibt durchaus ein paar sehr attraktive Chicks hier. Aber eine bleiche, dürre Gryffindor, ein Halbblut, das bis vor einem halben Jahr nicht einmal wusste, dass es Zauberer gab ... Besserst du so deine Noten auf?" Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz.

Melody wurde puterrot im Gesicht. „Das habe ich nicht nötig, Malfoy. Lass mich los!"

„Du kommst mit", entschied er. „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Umbridge. Die Sache wird sie bestimmt interessieren."

Melody versuchte, sich aus Malfoys Griff zu befreien, während er sie grob vor sich her stieß, Korridore entlang, Treppen hinauf, bis zu Umbridges Büro. Er schubste sie in den Raum, dass sie stolperte. Was sie sah, ließ sie vorübergehend ihre eigene unangenehme Situation vergessen: Hermine, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville und Luna Lovegood wurden von sechs grobschlächtigen Slytherin, alles Mitglieder von Umbridges Inquisitionskommando, in Schach gehalten. Umbridge drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihnen um.

„Aha, Mr Malfoy", rief sie erfreut. „Haben Sie Professor Snape gefunden?"

„Nein, Professor. Er ist nicht da. Dafür habe ich _sie_ gefunden. Sie kam gerade aus Professor Snapes _Privat_räumen."

Umbridge sah Melody ungläubig an. „Miss Rohan", sagte sie schockiert. „Was machen Sie in Professor Snapes Privaträumen?"

Melody starrte auf den Boden. Was sollte sie schon antworten? Niemand, niemand durfte erfahren, dass sie Snapes Tochter war. Schon gar nicht Malfoy. Was würde Voldemort ihrem Vater antun, wenn ihm zu Ohren käme, dass er ihm die Existenz seiner Tochter verheimlicht hatte? Beim bloßen Gedanken daran lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Umbridge musste den Schauer gesehen haben, sie sagte gütig: „Ich warte, Miss Rohan. Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten, solange sie kooperieren."

Nein, die Wahrheit durfte niemand erfahren. Also Malfoys Version. Melody atmete tief durch. Dann hob sie entschlossen den Kopf, schüttelte ihre Locken und versuchte, größer, älter und wenn möglich etwas attraktiver auszusehen. Trotzig antwortete sie: „Na, was macht wohl eine Schülerin in den Privaträumen eines jungen, alleinstehenden Lehrers?"

Der Schock auf den Gesichtern der Umstehenden hätte Melody in Lachtränen ausbrechen lassen, wäre ihre Situation nicht so schrecklich gewesen. Sie schämte sich sosehr über ihre kühne Behauptung, dass sie am liebsten im Boden versunken wäre.

Professor Umbridge schien es vorübergehend die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Sie malte sich wohl gerade aus, was eine Schülerin in Professor Snapes Privaträumen machte ... Auf jeden Fall glich ihre Gesichtsfarbe dem Ton ihrer Kleider.

„Das ...", stammelte sie. „Das ist ungeheuerlich. Er ist Ihr Lehrer. Sie sind minderjährig ..."

Melody biss auf die Lippen und sah Umbridge verlegen an.

„Das wird ein unangenehmes Nachspiel für Professor Snape haben, glauben Sie mir, Miss Rohan", sagte sie in mütterlichem Ton. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo er ist?"

Das war ihre Chance! „In Hogsmeade."

„Wissen Sie, wo genau? Ich brauche ihn hier dringend."

Melody kaute eine Weile auf der Unterlippe und versuchte so zerknirscht wie möglich auszusehen. Dann antwortete sie: „Ich weiß, wo er ist. Ich kann ihn holen."

„Sagen Sie mir einfach, wo ich ihn finde."

Melody schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht ... Bitte, Professor" – sie sah Umbridge flehentlich an – „Professor Snape bringt mich um, wenn ich verrate, wo er hingegangen ist. Das wäre ihm furchtbar peinlich. Bitte, ich hole ihn."

Sie merkte, wie ihr wieder das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sie traute sich nicht einmal, Hermine anzusehen, so peinlich war ihr die ganze Geschichte. Was würde ihr Vater wohl dazu sagen? Er würde wahrscheinlich fuchsteufelswild werden! Hoffentlich würde er nicht gefeuert! Nein, schlimmer noch, vor Gericht gestellt und ins Gefängnis gesteckt wegen ihrer Lügerei.

Umbridge riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Gut, Miss Rohan, Sie holen ihn. Aber Mr Malfoy begleitet sie. Und beeilen Sie sich, ich habe nicht viel Zeit."

„Nein, bitte Professor, ich kann alleine gehen", bat Melody. „Könnte ich meinen Zauberstab wieder haben?"

Umbridge schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Malfoy Melodys Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Er bleibt hier, eingeschlossen in meinem Schreibtisch, bis Sie mir Professor Snape hergebracht haben."

Eine eisige Hand schien nach Melody zu greifen. Sie alleine ohne Zauberstab mit Malfoy außerhalb von Hogwarts' sicheren Mauern ... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich gehe nicht." Aber dann ...Melody blickte zu Harry hinüber. Sirius wurde in eben diesem Moment gefoltert. Sie musste helfen, sie musste einfach!

„Also gut." Sie nickte und Malfoy schubste sie bereits grinsend aus dem Raum.

Melody überlegte fieberhaft, was sie jetzt tun sollte, merkte aber, dass sie vor lauter Angst und Aufregung kaum richtig denken konnte. Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, an nichts zu denken, loszulassen. Nicht mehr darüber grübeln, was für einen Blödsinn sie soeben erzählt hatte, sich nicht das Gehirn zermartern mit Vorstellungen davon, was passieren würde. Alles was zählte war, dass sie aus Hogwarts herauskam und Gelegenheit fand, sich auf ihre Mission zu konzentrieren: Sie musste ihren Vater finden, alles andere war Nebensache.

Entschlossen marschierte sie den Weg zum großen Tor hinunter, Malfoy dicht hinter ihr. Das Tor zum Schulgelände öffnete sich, als Malfoy das Losungswort ausgesprochen hatte, das Umbridge ihm gegeben hatte. Melody lief weiter, ohne nach links oder rechts zu blicken. Als vor ihr ein faustgroßer Stein am Wegrand lag, bückte sie sich abrupt und tat, als schnüre sie ihren Schnürsenkel. Als Malfoy sich misstrauisch über sie beugte, schlossen sich ihre Finger um den Stein. Sie schnellte in die Höhe und rammte ihm dabei ihren Ellbogen ins Gesicht. Als er mit einem unterdrückten Schrei seine Nase anfasste, riss sie ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und machte einen Schritt zurück. Sie richtete den Zauberstab direkt auf seine Brust. „Petrificus Totalus!"

Malfoy fiel wie vom Blitz getroffen nach hinten. Melody hielt einen Augenblick den Atem an, dann ließ sie den Stein fallen und steckte den Zauberstab ein. Sie rannte weiter, bis sie um die nächste Wegbiegung war und Malfoy nicht mehr sehen musste. Dann atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Sie fokussierte alle ihre Gedanken und Gefühle auf ihren Vater. Sie wollte zu ihm, unbedingt. Sie musste ihn finden. Nur er konnte jetzt noch helfen: Er konnte Sirius retten. Er konnte sie beschützen, vor Malfoy, vor Umbridge. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen starken Armen, nach seinem Geruch, nach seiner ruhigen, tröstlichen Stimme. Ihr kamen beinahe die Tränen. Und dann spürte sie das Schwindelgefühl, das in der Nabelgegend begann. Die Umgebung verschwand, sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen.


	37. Chapter 37

_Lieber Alpenwolf, ganz herzlichen Dank für deine regelmäßigen, treuen Reviews. Nach dem Cliffhanger geht es nun endlich weiter mit einem, wie ich hoffe, spannenden Kapitel. Liebe Leser, wenn es euch gefällt, dann hinterlasst mir doch einmal ein Review, das würde mich sehr freuen ;o)_

**37. Kapitel / Der Kampf**

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Melody wieder den Boden unter den Füssen spürte: Asphalt. Es hatte geklappt. Sie hatte ihren Vater gefunden. Ja, sie prallte regelrecht gegen ihn und strauchelte. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch ein Blick in seine Augen und in die Runde genügten, ihr das Blut in den Adern gerinnen zu lassen. Sie hatte einen Augenblick das Gefühl, vor Entsetzen ohnmächtig zu werden. Ein halbes Dutzend schwarz gekleidete Gestalten standen um sie herum. Alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und blickten sie überrascht und misstrauisch an.

Ganz kurz überlegte Melody, ob sie Malfoys Zauberstab, der in ihrem Ärmel steckte, hervorziehen sollte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Sie hätte eh keine Chance. Außerdem war sie sich alles andere als sicher, ob ihr der fremde Zauberstab überhaupt gehorchen würde.

Severus durchfuhr es siedend heiß, als seine Tochter plötzlich aus dem Nichts direkt vor ihm auftauchte. Einige Schrecksekunden lang schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Dann rührte sich Lucius: er hatte Melody erkannt. Doch Severus reagierte schneller. Er war kreideweiß.

„Was tust du hier", fuhr er Melody zornig an. „Geh, verschwinde dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist!"

„Halt Severus", mischte sich Lucius ein. „Das ist Miss Rohan, die kleine Cartney."

„Ich weiß, wie meine Schüler heißen", gab Severus wütend zur Antwort. „Aber sie hat hier nichts verloren ... Miss Rohan, es ist Schülern strengstens verboten, Hogwarts alleine und ohne ausdrückliche Erlaubnis zu verlassen. Sie gehen auf der Stelle zurück. Ich will Sie morgen früh, acht Uhr, in meinem Büro sehen. Das hat ein Nachspiel, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

„Nicht so schnell, Severus", unterbrach ihn Lucius. „Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an Miss Cartney" – und an Melody gewandt – „Was suchst du hier? Wie bist du hierhergekommen?"

Melody wich zurück.

„Lass sie gehen, Lucius", sagte Severus kühl. „Wir können sie hier nicht brauchen."

Melody wich weiter zurück, vorsichtig Fuß hinter Fuß setzend, während sie Malfoy aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah. „Ich geh ja schon", murmelte sie.

„Du gehst nirgendwohin", erwiderte Malfoy und richtete den Zauberstab gegen sie. Melody schaute ihn abwartend an. Severus spürte die Spannung in ihr: sie stand da wie ein Torwart vor dem Penalty, alle Muskeln gespannt, der Atem ruhig und flach. Severus wunderte sich, weshalb sie keinen Zauberstab bei sich trug. Doch er hatte sich oft genug mit ihr duelliert und diese Standardsituation auf Tausend und zurück trainiert; er wusste, wie schnell ihre Reflexe waren. Ihre ganze Konzentration war auf Malfoys Augen fokussiert. Severus beobachtete Lucius gespannt. Lucius war nicht annähernd so schnell wie er selber, und Melody sprang bereits zur Seite, bevor er den Zauberspruch fertig gesprochen hatte. Sie konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, biss sich aber gleich darauf auf die Lippen, denn Malfoy schleuderte bereits einen nächsten Fesselfluch in ihre Richtung. Diesmal verfehlte er sie nur knapp.

Melody machte eine Hechtrolle nach rechts, stand in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung wieder auf und zog dabei den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Severus sah seiner Tochter äußerlich gleichgültig zu, doch trotz ihrer misslichen Lage und der Sorge um sie, spürte er Stolz und Genugtuung angesichts der vollendeten Eleganz, mit der sich seine kleine Hexe bewegte.

Sie wehrte Malfoys dritten Versuch, sie mit einem Fesselfluch zu Fall zu bringen, ab, allerdings war ihr Schutzschild ungewöhnlich schwach, und Severus merkte erst jetzt, dass sie nicht ihren eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Melody achtete darauf, dass sie stets ihren Vater hinter sich hatte, während sie Malfoys Flüche abwehrte. Sie versuchte, ihm ihrerseits einen Fluch aufzuhalsen, spürte aber, dass es sie viel Energie kostete, diesem widerspenstigen Zauberstab ihren Willen aufzuzwingen.

Malfoy war sichtlich genervt, dass Melody sich so erfolgreich wehrte. Schließlich zischte er wütend: „Serpensortia!"

Eine große, schwarze Schlange wand sich aus seinem Zauberstab und schlängelte sich auf Melody zu. Sie erstarrte für einen Moment, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

„Ha", lachte Malfoy, dem Melodys Reaktion nicht entgangen war. „Weckt Erinnerungen, nicht wahr? Lust auf einen zweiten Biss?"

Melody wich zurück. Sie konnte kaum atmen, geschweige denn denken. Endlich schüttelte sie die Starre ab, atmete tief durch, packte den Zauberstab mit aller Entschlossenheit, richtete ihn auf die Schlange und rief: „Evanesco!" Die Schlange löste sich in Luft auf.

„Ach, sieh an, du hast seit dem letzten Mal etwas dazugelernt", bemerkte Malfoy hämisch. Melody, die immer noch hypnotisiert auf die Stelle starrte, an der die Schlange verschwunden war, wirbelte herum. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „Incendio!", rief sie.

Malfoy hielt überrascht inne, als ihr Fluch ihn traf, und erstickte dann fluchend das Feuer, das den Ärmel seines Umhangs erwischt hatte. Melody wollte gerade mit einem Schockzauber nachsetzen, als sie von einem Zauber getroffen wurde, der sie der Länge nach hinfallen ließ. Der Zauberstab rutschte ihr aus der Hand und blieb Zentimeter vor ihr liegen. Sie streckte die Finger aus und berührte ihn fast, da war Malfoy heran. Er trat ihr achtlos auf die Hand. Melody sog keuchend die Luft ein. Dann bückte er sich gemächlich und nahm den Zauberstab an sich – und schaute ihn verdutzt an.

„Das ist Dracos Zauberstab", bemerkte er und blickte auf Melody hinunter. „Woher hast du ihn?"

Melody versuchte aufzustehen, aber irgendwie spürte sie die Beine nicht richtig. Ihre Hand schmerzte. „Geliehen", presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Lüg mich nicht an", schrie Malfoy.

„Wo ist dein eigener Zauberstab?", fragte ihr Vater mit seidenglatter, gefährlicher Stimme und trat näher.

„Eingeschlossen in Umbridges Schreibtisch", antwortete Melody gepresst. Allmählich ließ die Wirkung des Fluchs nach, sie spürte ihre Beine wieder.

„Draco hat dir den Zauberstab bestimmt nicht freiwillig gegeben", mischte sich Malfoy wieder ein.

„Nein", knirschte Melody. „Es brauchte einige ... Überzeugungskraft." Sie stand unsicher auf und hielt ihre schmerzende Hand. Ihre Augen glitzerten wütend.

„Wo ist Draco?", fragte Malfoy und packte sie grob am Arm. Er bohrte ihr die Spitze seines Zauberstabs in die Halsgrube.

„Fass mich nicht an!", fauchte Melody und versuchte, sich loszureißen.

„Wo ist er?"

„Irgendwo zwischen Hogwarts und Hogsmeade. Er konnte nicht mitkommen."

„Weshalb?"

„Er fühlte sich nicht sonderlich gut", antwortete Melody trotzig. „Ich glaube, er hatte was mit der Nase."

Malfoy hielt sie so hart fest, dass Melody kaum noch Gefühl im Arm hatte. Da nahm sie die ganze Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, zusammen und rammte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine. Malfoy ließ sie mit einem erstickten Fluch los. Melody sah zu, dass sie soviel Distanz wie möglich zwischen ihn und sich brachte, aber sie war von Todessern umringt.

Severus beobachtete die Szene mit zunehmender Besorgnis. Seine Tochter hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr. Severus spürte ihre ganze Anspannung und – Angst. Angst war kein guter Kampfpartner.

In eben dem Moment, als Malfoy sich zornesrot wieder aufrichtete, ging hinter Melodys Rücken das große schmiedeeiserne Tor zu Malfoy Manor mit einem quietschenden Geräusch auf und Bellatrix und ihre Schwester Narzissa traten auf die Strasse. Melody wirbelte erschrocken herum. Severus sah es in Bellatrix' Augen: sie erkannte Melody sofort, obwohl sie sie noch nie vorher gesehen hatte. Aber die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrer Mutter war frappant.

„Die kleine Cartney", rief sie überrascht. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich dich je persönlich treffen würde. Ich habe gehört, der Schlangenbiss hat dich beinahe das Leben gekostet? Ich muss zugeben, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Pomfrey soviel drauf hat, es steckte eine beträchtliche Menge dunkler Magie in meiner hübschen Brosche."

Melody sagte nichts.

„Nun ja, jetzt habe ich persönlich die Ehre", fuhr Bellatrix fort und legte einen langen Finger unter Melodys Kinn. Melody wich zurück.

Bellatrix schaute ihren Schwager mit großen Unschuldsaugen an und sagte mit bettelndem Ton: „Du überlässt sie mir doch, Lucius, oder? Schließlich ist es mein Geburtstag, auf den wir soeben angestoßen haben ..." In ihren Augen konnte man irren, unberechenbaren Hass flackern sehen.

„Wir haben keine Zeit", mischte sich Dolohow ein. „Du weißt, wie unser Auftrag lautet."

„Ach, komm schon, Antonin. Du willst mir doch nicht den Spaß verderben. Soweit ich weiß, heißt unser Auftrag: uns bereithalten und warten, bis wir die Nachricht erhalten, dass Potter im Ministerium angekom –"

„Schweig, Bellatrix!", wies sie Dolohow zurecht.

„Ist doch egal. Lass mich noch etwas spielen, bis wir aufbrechen müssen. Es gab wenig Vergnügen, seit ihre Mutter" – sie zeigte auf Melody – „dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich nach Azkaban kam."

„Bella, lass das", mischte sich Severus ein. „Müssen wir alle dieses erbärmliche Spiel mit ansehen? Ich werde Miss Rohan jetzt nach Hogwarts zurückbringen. Ich wollte ohnehin gerade aufbrechen. Dann modifiziere ich ihr Gedächtnis, bis sie sich bestimmt an keine Sekunde dieses Abends mehr erinnert, und die Sache wäre erledigt."

„Den Teufel wirst du!", spie Bellatrix. „Sie gehört mir!"

Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf Melody, die sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken konnte, doch der nächste Fluch traf sie in den Arm. Der Knochen brach mit einem hässlichen Geräusch. Melody sog schmerzhaft die Luft ein. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Bellatrix lachte. „Levicorpus!", kreischte sie, und Melody hing plötzlich kopfüber in der Luft. Der Umhang rutschte ihr bis zum Kopf hoch. Sie versuchte zähneknirschend, ihre Sicht wieder freizukriegen. Ihr verzweifelter Kampf mit dem unpraktischen Zaubergewand entlockte den umstehenden Todessern Lachtränen. Sie amüsierten sich köstlich an dem Schauspiel.

Bellatrix begann, ihr Opfer hin und her zu schütteln und sie immer schneller um die eigene Achse und im Kreis zu drehen. Melody schrie und griff bei dem Versuch, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, ins Leere. Dann stoppte Bellatrix sie abrupt und trat dicht an sie heran. Melodys Augen sprühten Funken. Wut, Angst und Schmerzen zeichneten sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Sie hatte die Arme an die Brust gezogen, den verletzten rechten schützend unter dem linken.

Bellatrix schaute sie einen Augenblick grinsend an, dann meinte sie mit weinerlicher Stimme: „Das tut weh, nicht wahr? Zeig mir den Arm." Sie packte ihr Opfer am Handgelenk, und Melody zog ihren Arm so rasch aus Bellatrix' Griff, dass sie dabei ihren Armreif abstreifte. Der goldene Reif fiel mit einem Klimpern auf den Asphalt.

Bellatrix hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Malfoy bückte sich nach dem Schmuckstück. Er wog es in der Hand und fuhr mit dem Zauberstab darüber ... „Ganz schön viel Magie in diesem kleinen Ding", bemerkte er misstrauisch.

„Gib her", verlangte Melody.

Malfoy drehte den Armreif in den Fingern hin und her und untersuchte ihn. Als er die Gravur entdeckte, runzelte er die Stirn. „Für meine Tochter Melody, Weihnachten 1995", las er laut vor.

„Von wem ist er?", fragte Bellatrix Melody, die immer noch kopfüber in der Luft hing.

„Von meiner Mutter."

„Lüg mich nicht an", zischte Bellatrix und schüttelte ihr Opfer ruppig hin und her. „Deine Mutter ist seit 13 Jahren tot, deine Pflegeeltern seit September. Den Armreif hast zu offenbar seit Weihnachten. Also: von wem ist er?"

Melody zögerte einen Augenblick, dann schob sie die Unterlippe vor und antwortete mit dem letzten Trotz, den sie noch aufbringen konnte: „Von meinem Vater. _Er_ hat mir nach dem Schlangenbiss das Leben gerettet. Und ich warne dich, wenn mir heute etwas geschieht, dann wird es nichts und niemanden geben, der dich vor seiner Rache retten kann."

Bellatrix lachte hysterisch und ließ ihr Opfer in die Höhe steigen. „Und _wer_ ist dein Vater?"

Melody schaute mit sichtlichem Entsetzen auf den Boden weit unter ihr, schüttelte aber entschieden den Kopf.

Malfoy warf den Armreif achtlos hinter sich. „Besser du spuckst es aus, Cartney!", meinte er. Als Melody noch einmal den Kopf schüttelte, hob Bellatrix den Schwebezauber abrupt auf.

Melody schrie.

„Arresto momentum!" Severus konnte ihren Fall gerade noch abbremsen. Sanft kam sie auf dem Boden auf.

Bellatrix sah ihn irritiert an. „Was soll das?"

„Es reicht, Bella", antwortete Severus; seine Stimme war eiskalt. „Ich nehme Miss Rohan jetzt zurück nach Hogwarts und versorge sie mit etwas Veritaserum. Sie wird mir den Namen sagen."

Bellatrix betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Sie tut dir Leid!", stellte sie fest und lachte wieder. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Melody um und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

„Rühr sie nicht an", drohte Severus.

Bellatrix ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken und hob eine Augenbraue. „Sag nur, du hast eine Schwäche für Schülerinnen ... Nein, Sev, ich hole den Namen auf meine Weise aus ihr raus. Wenn du es nicht mit ansehen kannst, solltest du die Augen schließen und dir die Ohren zuhalten ... CRUCIO!"

Melody stürzte wie vom Blitz getroffen und wand sich gequält hin und her. Ihr Schrei ging Severus durch Mark und Bein. Sein Schockzauber traf Bellatrix mit solcher Wucht, dass sie rückwärts gegen einen weiteren Todesser geschleudert wurde und ihn zu Boden riss. Severus sah aus wie der personifizierte Zorn. Er war in zwei Schritten bei seiner Tochter, die wimmernd am Boden liegen geblieben war.

Malfoy richtete den Zauberstab gegen ihn. „Was soll das, Severus?"

„Ich habe sie gewarnt", antwortete er zornig. „Keiner rührt sie an! Sie ist" – seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal ganz ruhig – „meine Tochter."

Für einen Augenblick schien die Welt still zu stehen. Severus nutzte den Moment. Er zog Melody auf die Beine und zerrte sie zu einem Baum, der ihnen Rückendeckung gab, dann rief er mit einem _Accio_ Bellatrix' Zauberstab, den diese fallen gelassen hatte. Er drückte Melody seinen eigenen Zauberstab in die Hand und hielt Bellatrix' Zauberstab bereit, als Malfoy endlich ungläubig fragte: „Deine Tochter? Soll das ein Scherz sein?"

„Sehe ich aus, als würde ich scherzen?", fragte Severus zurück. Er drückte Melody eine Pillendose in die Hand. „Nimm zwei. Gegen die Schmerzen."

Dolohow hatte Bellatrix wieder belebt; sie stellte sich neben ihren Schwager. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück", kreischte sie wütend. „Was soll das, Sev?"

„Nenn mich nicht Sev, Bella."

„Die Kleine ist seine Tochter", erklärte Lucius seiner Schwägerin, der diese Neuigkeit aufgrund des Schockzaubers entgangen sein musste.

„Seine ... WAS?" Bellatrix' Stimme überschlug sich. „Tochter? Sie ist _Cartneys_ Tochter, das sieht doch ein Blinder."

„Kann es sein, dass du in Biologie geschlafen hast, Bella?", fragte Severus süffisant. „Es braucht immer zwei für ein Kind."

„Du hast Cartney geschwängert? Wie widerlich!" Bellatrix spuckte auf den Boden. „Schämst du dich nicht?"

„Wofür? Dafür, dass ich das Glück hatte, eine der klügsten, tapfersten und schönsten Hexen unserer Generation an meiner Seite zu wissen? Oder dafür, dass ich eine Tochter habe, die ihrer Mutter in nichts nachsteht?"

„Du warst mit Cartney zusammen?" Bellatrix' Gesichtszüge entgleisten.

„Du warst nie mein Typ, Bella."

Bellatrix schien einen Moment fassungslos, dann verfinsterte sich ihr Blick.

„Dann bist du ein Verräter!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie herablassend an.

„Ich habe dir nie vertraut", fuhr Bellatrix fort. „Nie! Und ich hatte Recht. Du warst Cartneys Informant, gib es zu! Weißt du, wie viele von uns wegen ihr in Azkaban landeten? Du bist ein Verräter, Severus Snape."

Severus antwortete nicht. Malfoy warf Bellatrix Dracos Zauberstab zu. „Dafür wirst du dich vor dem Dunklen Lord verantworten, Severus." Er schleuderte einen Fluch.

Severus lenkte ihn ab und zog Melody näher zu sich heran.

„Stupefy", kreischte Bellatrix.

„Protego!" Melodys Schutzzauber kam gerade rechtzeitig. Mit dem Zauberstab ihres Vaters konnte sie tatsächlich so gut umgehen wie mit ihrem eigenen. Sie sah etwas besorgt auf den Zauberstab in der Hand ihres Vaters. Aber er schien keine Mühe zu haben, den fremden Zauberstab zu handhaben.

Dann hatte Melody lange keine Zeit mehr, sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen. Es hagelte Flüche auf sie ein. Sie duckten sich beide, ihr Vater schickte einen grellroten Blitz, der Malfoy umnietete. Melody beschränkte sich auf die Schutzzauber, die sie gelernt hatte, zu mehr kam sie nicht. Gottlob gab ihnen der Baum Rückendeckung.

Ein Fluch von Dolohow traf Melody in die Seite. Sie schwankte, doch dank den schmerzstillenden Pillen spürte sie keine Schmerzen. Entschlossen hielt ihr Vater sie mit der freien Hand fest, während er Dolohovs nächsten Fluch parierte.

In dem Moment schrie Bellatrix: „Avada Kedavra!"

Severus stieß Melody mit solcher Wucht von sich, dass sie hinfiel. Sein Zauberstab rutschte ihr aus der Hand. Severus wich auf die andere Seite aus und der tödliche Fluch verfehlte ihn um Haaresbreite und schlug stattdessen in den Baum hinter ihnen ein. Die alte Eiche barst und ging sofort in Flammen auf.

Melody konnte nicht mehr aufstehen. Ihre Kraft reichte nicht einmal mehr aus, um den Zauberstab vor ihr aufzuheben. Sie blickte hilfesuchend zu ihrem Vater und erstarrte: Der brennende Baum brach langsam auseinander. Eine Hälfte neigte sich nach vorne, genau auf die Stelle zu, wo ihr Vater soeben einen weiteren Fluch von Malfoy abwehrte. Melody wollte schreien, als sie sah, dass der Baum auf ihren Vater stürzen würde. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schrie, aber sie brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen, sie sah nichts mehr, hörte nichts mehr. Nur ihr Herz, das hämmernd gegen ihre Rippen schlug, und ein Rauschen in den Ohren ...

Plötzlich blieb der Baum mitten in der Luft stehen, richtete sich wie von Geisterhand wieder auf und krachte schließlich Funken spritzend nach hinten auf Malfoys schmiedeeisernen Gartenzaun.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick erstarrten alle und beobachteten sprachlos den Baum. Severus nutzte die Gelegenheit: er rief seinen Zauberstab herbei, schockte mit beide Zauberstäben gleichzeitig Malfoy und Dolohow, dann warf er sich zu Melody hinüber, die kraftlos am Boden lag. Sobald sich seine Finger um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen hatten, disapparierte er. Augenblicke später knallten sie in einer finsteren Gasse auf kühles Kopfsteinpflaster. Melody schlug sich die Lippen auf.

„Wo sind wir?", flüsterte sie. Doch Severus antwortete nicht. Er zog sie auf die Beine, nahm sie in die Arme und disapparierte erneut. Dreimal tauchte er an verschiedenen Orten auf, um sogleich wieder zu disapparieren und so allfällige Verfolger abzuschütteln. Melody hatte die Augen zusammengepresst und hielt sich krampfhaft an seinem Umhang fest. Sie war kreideweiß.

Als Severus sicher war, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war, apparierte er nach Bawburgh, direkt vor Shanleys Haus. Melody wand sich aus seinen Armen, brach zusammen und übergab sich.

„Komm", meinte Severus sanft und half ihr wieder auf die Füße. „Es ist vorbei."

Sie schwankte. Er fasste sie um die Taille und ging rasch auf das Haus zu. Der Stoff war feucht. Severus blickte besorgt auf seine Hand, sie war blutverschmiert.

Die Türe öffnete sich auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs und schlug mit einem Knall hinter ihnen wieder zu. Marietta kam aus der Küche gerannt.

„Hier bist du sicher", murmelte Severus in Melodys Haar, dann übergab er sie Marietta und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand. Für einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen, atmete einige Male tief durch, dann strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, richtete sich wieder auf und folgte Marietta ins Wohnzimmer.

Marietta hatte Melody aufs Sofa gelegt und hielt ihre Hände. Melody zitterte, ihr war sterbensübel vom wiederholten Apparieren.

Ihr Vater kam ins Wohnzimmer und ging zum Wandschrank hinüber. Einen Augenblick kramte er zwischen Glasflaschen herum und brachte schließlich eine Phiole mit einer dunkelgelben Flüssigkeit und reichte sie Marietta.

„Zur Stärkung, gegen den Schock", erklärte er knapp und Marietta half Melody, das Elixier zu trinken. Melody erkannte den Geschmack sofort. Es war derselbe Trank, den ihr Pomfrey gegeben hatte, als Remus sie anfangs Schuljahr nach Hogwarts gebracht hatte. Sofort breitete sich eine wohltuende Wärme in ihr aus.

Ihr Vater kniete neben ihr nieder und musterte sie besorgt. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem rechten Arm hängen, den Bellatrix' Knochenbrechfluch unterhalb des Ellbogens getroffen hatte. Die Stelle war blau und geschwollen.

„Es tut weh", murmelte Melody, die seinem Blick gefolgt war.

„Wo hast du die Pillendose?"

Melody versuchte nachzudenken, schüttelte dann erschöpft den Kopf. „Weiß nicht", flüsterte sie.

„Marietta, bring mir den Schmerztilgungstrank", ordnete ihr Vater an und Melody folgte Marietta mit den Augen. Sie ging zum Schrank und brachte das Gewünschte und einen Löffel.

„Ich versuche, den Bruch zu heilen", erklärte er knapp und setzte Melody den Löffel an die Lippen. „In den Pillen sind dieselben Substanzen drin, aber sie sind praktischer für unterwegs als der Trank."

Melody spürte ein wohliges Taubheitsgefühl und beobachtete ihren Vater, der ihren Arm festhielt, mit dem Zauberstab über die gebrochene Stelle fuhr, als würde er den Knochen röntgen, bevor er „Episkey!" murmelte. Er tastete nach dem Knochen und nickte zufrieden.

„Du kannst nachher von der Wallwurzsalbe auftragen", wandte er sich an Marietta. Dann sah er Melody ernst an. „Jetzt noch die Hand." Er verzog das Gesicht, tastete vorsichtig den Fingern entlang und schüttelte den Kopf: „Die Hand wird sich Pomfrey anschauen müssen. Tut mir Leid, das ist mir zu heikel ... Zeig mir den Bauch, ich muss mir Dolohows Fluch anschauen."

Melody zog mit zitternden Fingern die Bluse aus dem Rock und schaute dann schockiert auf ihre blutroten Hände. Der Stoff war nass. Ihr Vater schob das Kleidungsstück soweit hoch, dass er die grün-blaue, gezackte Wunde auf der Seite begutachten konnte. Er fluchte leise und fuhr mehrfach mit dem Zauberstab darüber. „Vulnera sanentur ... vulnera sanentur ..."

Die Wunde schloss sich langsam, der Blutfluss versiegte. Die grün-bläulichen Wundränder blieben.

„Das muss reichen", entschied ihr Vater. „Marietta, du kannst von der blauen Paste auftragen, den Rest muss Madam Pomfrey später machen ... Und bring Melody einen starken Tee ... Melody, ich muss wissen, was passiert ist."

„Harry hat gesehen, wie Voldemort" – ihr Vater verzog das Gesicht bei dem Namen – „Sirius gefoltert hat. Sie sind im Ministerium, sagt Harry. Hermine konnte ihn überreden, zuerst mittels Flohnetzwerk in Grimmauld Platz vorbeizuschauen. Sie schlichen in Umbridges Büro, aber Umbridge hat sie erwischt."

Ihr Vater nickte. „Ich muss los." Er stand auf. „Ich muss den Orden alarmieren und in Hogwarts nach dem Rechten sehen. Du bleibst hier. Hier bist du sicher, es kann dir nichts passieren."

„Aber –"

„Du verlässt das Haus nicht, verstanden? Du bleibst hier, bis ich dich holen komme ... oder Remus."

„Remus?", fragte Melody erschrocken. „Nein. Papa, nein! Nimm mich mit!" Sie hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Du kannst nicht mitkommen, es ist zu gefährlich. Und selbst wenn es nicht gefährlich wäre, würdest du es wohl kaum bis vor die Tür schaffen."

Aber Melody hielt ihn krampfhaft fest. „Bitte, geh nicht! Bitte! Hanna hat auch gesagt _Warte, bis ich dich holen komme .. oder Remus_. Und sie kam nie mehr zurück."

„Hanna?" Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Melody, Hanna war absolut chancenlos gegen diese Todesser. Ich habe viele Jahre Erfahrung. Ich kenne diese Zauberer. Ich kann kämpfen. Mir passiert nichts ... Versprochen." Er löste bestimmt ihre Finger, beugte sich hinunter, drückte ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, nickte Marietta zu und eilte mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Raum.

Als Marietta mit einer Tasse heißen Tee aus der Küche zurückkam, lag Melody mit geschlossenen Augen da und schien zu schlafen. Marietta griff nach dem Telefon.

„Patrick? Patrick, ich brauche dich hier, ganz dringend ... Ja, jetzt gleich."

Sie legte den Hörer auf und kniete neben dem Sofa auf den Boden. Sanft fuhr sie Melody über die Haare. „Melody, trink etwas Tee. Das wird dir gut tun", sagte sie leise.

Melody zuckte zusammen und öffnete die Augen. „Wie ... Wie kann er es nur wa– wagen, euch in so große ... so große Gefahr zu bringen?", flüsterte sie.

„Beruhige dich, Kleines. Unser Haus ist sicher. Einer der sichersten Orte der Welt. Dein Vater war vor ein paar Wochen zusammen mit Remus hier. Er hat das Haus geschützt ... mit einem Zauber, einem ... Fidelius, sagte er."

„Das Haus ist mit einem Fidelius geschützt?" Melody atmete erleichtert aus. „Und wo sind Patrick und Matthew? Sind sie in Sicherheit?"

„Sie kommen jeden Moment nach Hause. Ich habe Patrick soeben angerufen."

Melody nahm die Tasse aus Mariettas Hand und nahm einen Schluck. Ihre Hand zitterte. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich unaufhaltsam im Kreis. Was war mit Sirius? Lebte er noch? Was hatte Umbridge mit Harry und Hermine gemacht? Waren sie in Hogwarts? Oder doch ins Ministerium gegangen? Es war eine Falle. War ihnen etwas zugestoßen? Und ihr Vater: Wo war er? Hatte er den Orden bereits alarmiert? Was, wenn er nicht mehr kam? Wenn er von Voldemorts Anhängern gestellt wurde? Sie würden ihn zum Dunklen Lord bringen. Er würde gefoltert, grausam gequält und umgebracht ... Und es war _ihre_ Schuld. Sie hatte völlig verantwortungs- und kopflos gehandelt. Wie konnte sie nur zu ihm apparieren? Sie hatte ihren Vater in schreckliche Gefahr gebracht. Er war enttarnt. Und der Baum! Der Baum hätte ihn um ein Haar erschlagen. Und es war ihre Schuld. Allein ihre Schuld!

Melody fiel die Tasse Tee aus der Hand. Ihr ganzer Körper zog sich krampfhaft zusammen. Marietta beeilte sich, einen weiteren Heiltrank aus dem Wandschrank zu holen. „Das ist das krampflösende Elixier, das dein Vater gebraut hat", erklärte sie. Melody wunderte sich dumpf, wie viel Marietta über Heiltränke und -salben wusste, doch sie fragte nicht. Sie versuchte, langsam zu atmen und ihr Nervensystem zu beruhigen.

„Du musst aus diesen Kleidern raus", entschied Marietta. „Sie sind blutgetränkt und mit Tee bespritzt." Sie verschwand und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem alten T-Shirt von Matthew und einer Trainerhose zurück.

„Das dürfte dir etwas groß sein, aber versuch es einmal." Sie half Melody aus ihrer Schuluniform und schaute die grün-blau gefärbten Ränder der Fluchwunde an. „Dein Vater hat mir eine Salbe für solche Verletzungen dagelassen." Sie ging erneut zum Wandschrank hinüber. „Er hat an alles gedacht", erklärte sie, während sie die blaue Salbe suchte. „Er hat mir ein ganzes Arsenal an Tränken und Salben hiergelassen und mir genaue Instruktionen erteilt, was wofür ist und wie viel ich im Notfall davon geben darf ... Ich habe mir alles notiert." Sie zeigte auf einen Zettel, der an der Innenwand der Schranktür hing. „Und er hat uns erklärt, wie dieser Fideliuszauber funktioniert, dass kein Zauberer dieses Haus sehen kann, nicht einmal, wenn er die Nase gegen die Fensterscheibe presst ..." Marietta sah etwas skeptisch zum Fenster hinüber, stand dann abrupt auf und zog die Vorhänge zu. „Dein Vater ist der Geheimniswahrer. Nur Remus kann das Haus sehen, dein Vater hat ihn in das Geheimnis eingeweiht."

„Remus war auch hier?"

Marietta nickte. „Dein Vater hat ihn uns vorgestellt." Sie trug vorsichtig etwas blaue Paste auf die Fluchverletzung auf, die wieder leicht zu bluten begonnen hatte. Melody keuchte.

„Tut es weh? Warte, ich kann dir noch einmal ... ich glaube, ich darf dir noch einmal von dem Schmerztilgungstrank geben."

Als sie die Paste aufgetragen hatte, verschwand sie wieder und kam kurze Zeit später mit Mullbinden zurück, um die Wunde zu verbinden. Dann half sie Melody, Matthews Kleider anzuziehen.

Melody legte sich erschöpft wieder hin und starrte gegen die Decke.

Marietta deckte sie zu, weil sie trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen zitterte und ihr die Zähne klapperten.

„Versuch zu schlafen, Melody. Dir kann hier nichts passieren. Patrick und Matthew werden auch gleich hier sein."

Melody schlief, als Patrick und kurze Zeit später auch Matthew nach Hause kamen. Patrick schloss gewissenhaft die Türe ab und zog sämtliche Vorhänge im Haus zu. Dann saßen die Shanleys beklommen an ihrem Wohnzimmertisch. Marietta hatte etwas Brot und Käse auf den Tisch gestellt, aber niemand hatte wirklich Appetit. Irgendwann verbarg Marietta das Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich hatte sosehr gehofft, dass dieser Notfall gar nie eintreffen würde!", schluchzte sie. „Was macht Severus jetzt nur? Ob es ihm gut geht? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn."

Patrick stand auf und trat hinter den Stuhl seiner Frau. Er massierte ihr die Schultern. „Entspann dich, Schatz. Severus machte auf mich den Eindruck, als hätte er schon viel erlebt. Er ist ein erfahrener Kämpfer und kann auf sich aufpassen. Er wird bestimmt wieder kommen, sobald sich die Situation beruhigt hat."


	38. Chapter 38

**38. Kapitel / Zurück in Hogwarts**

Matthew versuchte vergeblich einzuschlafen. Melody wälzte sich neben ihm in unruhigem Schlaf herum. Sie murmelte wirres Zeug, warf den Kopf hin und her und trat ihn in die Seite. Er versuchte sie vorsichtig zu wecken und nahm sie schließlich, als es mit dem Wecken nicht klappte, ganz fest in die Arme. Das schien sie zu beruhigen. Sie hörte auf, um sich zu schlagen und zu wimmern. Matthew atmete auf. Es dauerte aber noch lange, bis auch er endlich einschlafen konnte.

Marietta weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen. _Vormittag_ bemerkte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Wecker.

„Ich habe im Geschäft angerufen und gesagt, dass du krank bist", flüsterte seine Großmutter. „Remus ist soeben gekommen. Meinst du, wir können Melody wecken? Wie hat sie geschlafen?"

Matthew stand müde auf. „Den Umständen entsprechend ..."

„Hatte sie Albträume?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber sie war sehr unruhig. Ich habe miserabel geschlafen. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich sei gerade erst eingeschlafen ... Ich komm gleich runter."

Remus musterte Matthew fragend, als er in T-Shirt, Boxershorts und zerzausten Haaren im Wohnzimmer der Shanleys erschien. „Guten Morgen, Matthew. Keine gute Nacht gehabt?", fragte er.

Matthew gähnte. „Hallo, Remus ... Nun ja, weißt du, ich habe es mir etwas romantischer vorgestellt, das Bett mit einer Frau zu teilen", grinste er. Seine Großmutter sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Wie geht es Severus?", fuhr Matthew wieder ernst fort. „Wieso kommt er nicht selber? Ist ihm etwas zugestoßen?"

Remus schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein, nein, es geht ihm gut. Er war aber der Auffassung, es wäre besser, wenn ich komme, für den Fall, dass sich ihm Todesser an die Fersen geheftet haben. Er ist zu seinem Haus gegangen, um zu schauen, ob dort alles in Ordnung ist ... Ich sollte Melody jetzt nach Hogwarts bringen. Dumbledore ist wieder zurück. Hogwarts ist sicher. Und sie muss dringend in den Krankenflügel, soweit Severus mich informiert hat ... Schläft sie noch?"

„Ich gehe sie wecken", anerbot sich Matthew und stand auf.

„Nicht nötig." Melody stand im Türrahmen. „Mein Vater hat ein Haus?"

„Sein Elternhaus."

„Er hat mir nie davon erzählt."

„Es ist, glaube ich, auch kein richtiges Zuhause. Er ist praktisch nie dort."

Melody setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den Matthew freigemacht hatte und stützte den Kopf auf die Arme. Sie sah müde und blass aus.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hogwarts. Vielleicht kannst du vorher noch etwas essen, damit du mir beim Apparieren nicht auseinanderfällst", schlug Remus vor.

„Ich hole deine Schuluniform", sagte Marietta und stand auf. „Ich hab sie gestern Abend gewaschen, aber sie ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht ganz trocken."

Melody sah an sich hinunter. Nein, in Boxershorts und Matthews Metallica-T-Shirt konnte sie definitiv nicht in Hogwarts aufkreuzen.

„Was ist im Ministerium passiert? Was ist mit Sirius?", wollte sie wissen.

Remus' Blick verfinsterte sich. „Sirius ist tot."

Melody starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Er hat ihn ... Hat Voldemort ihn ... zu Tode gefoltert?"

„Nein. Es war eine Falle. Sirius war zu dem Zeitpunkt gar nicht im Ministerium. Der Traum war nicht Realität. Die Todesser wollten Harry ins Ministerium locken. Dein Vater alarmierte uns, sobald er hier aus dem Haus trat, dann apparierte er nach Hogwarts, um dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius, Tonks und ich apparierten nach London und eilten Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Luna zu Hilfe –"

„Sie sind alle ins Ministerium gegangen? Wie haben sie das geschafft?", fragte Melody verblüfft.

„Sie sind geflogen, soviel ich weiß. Auf Thestralen." Als Remus die verständnislosen Blicke um sich herum sah, fügte er an: „Pferdeähnliche Wesen mit Flügeln. Sie konnten Umbridge und das Inquisitionskommando abschütteln und flogen alle nach London. Draco Malfoy brauchte lange, bis die Ganzkörperklammer soweit nachließ, dass er nach Hogwarts zurückrobben konnte. Dein Vater hat ihn vor dem geschlossenen Tor aufgegriffen und ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Poppy hat Draco die Nase wieder gerichtet, aber er weigerte sich partout zu erzählen, was passiert war. Er traute sich offenbar kaum, deinen Vater anzusehen, und verließ den Krankenflügel so schnell er konnte."

Melody kam die Geschichte in den Sinn, die sie Umbridge und den Slytherins aufgetischt hatte. „Was ... was ist mit Umbridge?", fragte sie. „Hat sie meinen Vater gefeuert?"

„Umbridge?" Endlich hellte sich Remus' düstere Miene etwas auf. „Die ist nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendjemanden zu feuern. Harry und Hermine hatten sie in den Verbotenen Wald gelockt, um sie abzuschütteln. Als Dolores Umbridge auch nach Stunden nicht mehr auftauchte, machte sich Dumbledore alleine auf die Suche nach ihr ... Sie liegt jetzt im Krankenflügel und sagt kein Wort, steht offenbar unter Schock. Wer weiß, was sie im Verbotenen Wald alles erlebt hat ... Und wieso sollte sie deinen Vater feuern?"

Melody öffnete den Mund, suchte nach Worten und schloss ihn wieder. „Nichts", antwortete sie.

Als Melody etwas Kleines gegessen und einen Tee getrunken hatte, brachte Remus sie nach Hogwarts. Das Apparieren war mehr, als sie in ihrem geschwächten Zustand aushalten konnte. Remus musste sie mehr oder weniger nach Hogwarts tragen, weil sie kaum noch stehen konnte. Pomfrey steckte sie sofort in ein Bett und verabreichte ihr noch einmal von dem krampflösenden Elixier. Kaum war Pomfrey weg, da drehte sich Melody auf die Seite und schielte in das Bett neben ihr.

„Hermine?", flüsterte sie.

Hermine öffnete die Augen und grinste sie schief an.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Geht so", antwortete Hermine. „Nichts, was man mit einem Dutzend Heiltränken nicht heilen könnte. Harry geht es nicht gut. Er ist nicht verletzt, aber er macht sich große Vorwürfe wegen Sirius. Er denkt, es sei seine Schuld, dass Sirius gestorben ist."

„Und Ron?", fragte Melody leise. Ron lag im Bett neben Hermine und reagierte nicht.

„Er wurde von einem Hirn angegriffen", erklärte Hermine flüstern.

Melody schüttelte sich.

„Madam Pomfrey sagt, Gedanken können schlimmere Narben hinterlassen als Waffen", fuhr Hermine fort. „Aber er ist außer Gefahr. Neville, Luna und Ginny geht es wieder gut."

„Miss Rohan ..." Madam Pomfrey trat wieder ans Bett. „Ich muss mir diese Fluchwunde ansehen. Wenn Sie sich bitte etwas freimachen würden ..."

Madam Pomfrey begutachtete die Narbe kritisch. Die Ränder waren unverändert grün-blau. „Ihr Vater hat gute Arbeit geleistet", stellte sie fest. „Es wäre allerdings besser gewesen, wenn ich die Wunde so schnell als möglich hätte behandeln können. Ich kann Ihnen nicht garantieren, dass diese Narbe wieder ganz verschwindet."

Nachdem sie einen Heilzauber gesprochen hatte, der die blau-grüne Färbung zum Verschwinden brachte, und die Wunde erneut mit einer blauen Paste eingeschmiert und verbunden hatte, stellte sie vier Phiolen neben Melodys Bett. „Das sollten Sie noch einnehmen, Miss Rohan."

Hermine grinste. „Da scheinst du einen ähnlichen Fluch wie ich abgekriegt zu haben", flüsterte sie hinter Madam Pomfreys Rücken.

„Nun die Hand, Miss Rohan, wenn ich bitten darf."

Melody reichte Pomfrey gehorsam den rechten Arm. „Den Bruch am Unterarm hat mein Vater behandelt", erklärte sie und schob den Ärmel hoch. Pomfrey untersuchte die Stelle genau und nickte anerkennend. „Ihr Vater ist geschickt in diesen Dingen. Aber die Hand sieht nicht gut aus." Sie fuhr mehrmals mit dem Zauberstab darüber und schüttelte wiederholt den Kopf.

„Und wie genau ist das passiert?"

„Dracos Vater trat mir auf die Hand."

„Nicht schön, nicht schön ... Da sind einige Fingerknochen gebrochen. Das wird jetzt ein bisschen weh tun."

Melody kam das Schmerztilgungselixier in den Sinn, das bei Shanleys im Wandschrank stand. Sie seufzte, nickte aber tapfer.

_Ein bisschen_ war definitiv untertrieben. Melody sah Sterne, während ihr Pomfrey die Hand Bruch für Bruch behandelte.

Als Severus die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts betrat, war bereits Nachmittag. Sein erster Gang führte ihn in den Krankenflügel, um nach seiner Tochter zu sehen. Hermine Granger lag im Bett neben Melody, daneben Weasley, der nach wie vor bewusstlos war. Potter saß mit düsterer Miene am Bettende von Weasleys Bett.

Severus nickte Granger und Potter knapp zu, dann zog er einen Stuhl an Melodys Bett und setzte sich. Seine kleine Hexe schlief. Die Haare hingen ihr wie ein Vorhang in die Augen. Die Unterlippe, die sie sich beim Apparieren am Vortag aufgeschlagen hatte, war leicht geschwollen und verkrustet. Vorsichtig strich Severus seiner Tochter die Haare aus dem Gesicht, worauf sie etwas murmelte und schließlich müde die Augen aufschlug. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, von den Mundwinkeln bis in die Augen.

„Papa", flüsterte sie.

„Kleine Hexe", antwortete er ruhig.

„Dir ist nichts passiert?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Und wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke."

Diese Aussage war wohl etwas übertrieben, dachte Severus. Die kleine Hexe sah alles andere als gut aus. Aber Severus sagte nichts. Er zog stattdessen einen schmalen Armreif aus Gold aus der Tasche und reicht ihn seiner Tochter. „Den hast du verloren."

Melody sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich dachte, Malfoy hat ihn."

„Nein. Er warf ihn fort und ich hob ihn auf."

Melody drehte den Armreif hin und her, bevor sie ihn wieder über das linke Handgelenk streifte. „Danke! Ich glaube, ich habe dir nie dafür gedankt ..."

Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich und zog dann die Nase kraus.

„Du riechst nach Lagerfeuer, Papa."

Er versuchte zu lächeln, aber es misslang. „Ich habe dir nie erzählt, dass ich ein Haus hatte ... Es steht nicht mehr, ist bis auf die Grundmauern abgebrannt. Ein Racheakt der Todesser! Ich habe versucht, die einen oder anderen Bücher zu retten ... Hier." Er reichte ihr ein gerahmtes Bild. „Das stand im Schlafzimmer."

Melody nahm das Bild in beide Hände und betrachtete es lange. Sie lächelte schwach und reichte es ihm zurück. „Wenn wir ein neues Haus haben, stellen wir es wieder auf", schlug sie mit unerschütterlichem Optimismus vor. „Ich habe auch noch ein Bild von Mama mit Hanna, da ist sie etwa so alt wie ich. Es ist allerdings kein Zauberbild und hat etwas angesengte Ränder."

Severus musste schmunzeln über diesen Optimismus. _Eine Cartney, zweifellos_. Dann stand er auf. Sein Blick wanderte über Hermine und Weasley zu Potter und wieder zurück zu Melody. Seine kleine Hexe schaute ihn aus großen, warmen Augen erwartungsvoll an und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er furchte unwillig die Stirn, als er merkte, dass sie seine Gedanken erraten hatte. Dann atmete er tief durch, nickte ihr zu und trat an Weasleys Bett.

„Potter", sagte er, so neutral er konnte, und streckte ihm die Hand hin. Der Junge zögerte einen Augenblick, und noch einen, einen langen Augenblick, dann stand er auf und reichte ihm die Hand. Severus drückte sie kurz, dann nickte er ihm noch einmal zu und verließ eilig den Krankenflügel.

Neville und Ginny kamen am Nachmittag zu Besuch. Neville erzählte Melody von seiner gebrochenen Nase und den Gummibeinen. Melody musste trotz der Umstände kichern bei der Vorstellung, dass Nevilles Beine ohne Kontrolle herumgetanzt waren. Er grinste schwach. „Ich tanze sonst besser", meinte er.

„Ich freue mich auf das Abschlussfest", antwortete Melody. „Dann tanzest du doch mit mir, oder?"

„Sicher, wenn du Lust hast ... Und singst du auch?"

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Kommt darauf an, ob ich wieder fit bin und ob ... naja, weißt du, ich singe nicht gerne alleine. Da hatte ich die Idee, dass mein Freund kommen könnte, er ist Musiker, aber ich muss erst schauen, ob das klappt."

„Ach so", gab Neville zur Antwort. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Freund hast."

„Ich auch nicht", gab Melody zur Antwort. Nein, sie hatte es bis gerade zu dem Moment, als sie es aussprach, selber nicht gewusst.

Harry kam vor dem Abendessen noch einmal vorbei. Da Hermine und Ron beide schliefen, setzte er sich wieder bei Ron auf die Bettkante und starrte vor sich hin. Melody beobachtete ihn eine Weile, dann setzte sie sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Harry sah sie fragend an, als sie zu ihm herüber kam, rückte dann aber etwas zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen. Eine Weile saßen sie stumm nebeneinander.

„Das mit Sirius tut mir sehr Leid, Harry", sagte Melody schließlich leise.

„Ich hätte nicht ins Ministerium gehen sollen. Ich habe alle in Gefahr gebracht. Sirius kam meinetwegen ums Leben. Weil ich so dumm war, dieser Vision zu glauben. Ich bin Schuld, dass er tot ist."

„Harry, so wie du ins Ministerium gegangen bist, weil du glaubtest, dass Sirius in Gefahr ist, so ist er gekommen, um dich zu retten. Du hättest dir nie verziehen, wenn ihm etwas zugestoßen wäre und du nichts unternommen hättest. Und genauso hätte auch er sich nie verzeihen können, wenn dir etwas zugestoßen wäre und er nicht versucht hätte, dir zu helfen. Er hat dich geliebt, Harry."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er starrte geradeaus.

Melody betrachtete ihn von der Seite, überlegte einen Augenblick, dann rückte sie noch etwas näher zum ihm hin, bis sich ihre Schultern berührten.

„Harry, an jenem Tag, als die Schlange mich gebissen hat und ich die Treppe hinunterstürzte ..." Sie zögerte und fuhr dann fast flüsternd fort: „Da wäre ich gestorben, wenn mein Vater nicht ohne zu zögern sein Leben für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt hätte. Es hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Und in diesen Minuten ... oder Stunden, keine Ahnung ... bevor er plötzlich bei mir war, da war es rundherum stockfinster. Es gab kein Licht, keine Geräusche. Ich wusste nicht, wo oben und unten war, und ob ich aufrecht stand oder lag oder kopfüber hing, ich war komplett orientierungslos. Dann sah ich ein Licht, das langsam größer wurde oder näher kam. Ich konnte das Gesicht meiner Mutter sehen. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte auf mich gewartet. Ich war nicht mehr alleine. Plötzlich tat mir nichts mehr weh und ich wusste wohin ..."

Melody zögerte. Harry sah sie an. „Hat sie etwas zu dir gesagt?"

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auf jeden Fall nichts, was ich verstanden hätte. Aber ich spürte viele Gefühle um mich herum: Liebe, Zuneigung, Besorgnis. Und als mein Vater mich dann festhielt, da spürte ich Bedauern, Wehmut, Trauer ... und Liebe auch, viel Liebe ..."

Sie machte wieder eine lange Pause, dann holte sie tief Luft. „Weißt du Harry, ich glaube, dass am Ende unseres Lebens jemand auf uns wartet. Bestimmt hat dein Vater auf Sirius gewartet. Und jetzt warten sie auf dich. Deine Mutter, dein Vater, Sirius ... sie werden alle da sein, wenn du stirbst. Ich glaube ... ich bin ganz fest überzeugt, dass auf jeden von uns am Ende unseres Lebens jemand wartet, der ihn durch die Dunkelheit führt. Auf jeden! ... Außer auf Voldemort: Auf ihn wird bestimmt niemand warten."

Harry seufzte. Nach einem langen Schweigen, meinte er: „Danke übrigens, dass du deinen Vater alarmiert hast." Er stand auf. „Ich geh dann mal schlafen. Bis bald."

„Bis bald, Harry", antwortete Melody und sah ihm nach.

Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass ihr Vater in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete.

Harry drückte sich mit einem „Guten Abend, Sir" an Severus vorbei und verschwand eilig den Korridor hinunter. Melody stand auf und ging zu ihrem eigenen Bett hinüber.

„Hast du uns belauscht?", fragte sie, als Severus sich neben sie setzte.

„Nein", antwortete Severus. „über was habt ihr gesprochen?"

„Ich habe ihm von der Dunkelheit erzählt", antwortete Melody, und Severus musste nicht fragen, welche Dunkelheit sie meinte. Er sah einen Schatten davon in ihren Augen. Er nickte nur und beide schwiegen lange.

Severus zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Melody, ich muss mir dir sprechen ... Was du gestern gemacht hast, war dumm von dir. Es war sehr gefährlich."

Sie blickte ihn zerknirscht an. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass du mit Todessern zusammen sein könntest. Ich wusste nur, dass Sirius in Gefahr war und ich dich finden musste. Was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?"

„Abwarten. Das hätte auch Potter tun sollen. Ich war auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Ihr hättet nur ein paar Minuten warten müssen, dann hätte ich die Sache geklärt."

Melody schaute ihn mit gefurchter Stirn an, und Severus sah ihr an, dass sie nicht verstand, wie man warten konnte, wenn jemand gefoltert wurde.

„Du musst mir versprechen, dass du so etwas nie mehr machst, Melody! Das Apparieren meine ich. Was meinst du, warum es erst mit 16 Jahren gelehrt und anfangs nur unter Aufsicht geübt und erst nach Bestehen einer Prüfung angewendet werden darf? Es ist lebensgefährlich, Melody. Du hättest sterben können dabei. Wenn nicht jede einzelne Zelle im Körper an denselben Ort apparieren will, dann kann es schrecklich schief gehen. Es passiert immer wieder, dass Menschen mit dem Oberkörper apparieren und die Beine zurücklassen. Wenn dann nicht schnellstens ein Heiler zur Stelle ist ..." Er ließ den Satz offen.

Melody erschrak. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst.

„Versprich mir, dass du, egal was passiert, nicht mehr zu apparieren versuchst."

„Versprochen", antwortete seine kleine Hexe nach kurzem Zögern, und Severus sah in ihren Augen, dass sie sich im Zweifelsfall nicht an ihr Versprechen halten und doch das tun würde, was sie für richtig hielt. Er nahm sich vor, eine Sondergenehmigung beim Ministerium einzuholen und mit ihr das Apparieren während der Sommerferien intensiv zu üben.

Severus seufzte. „Ich habe vergessen, mich zu bedanken", sagte er schließlich. „Ich verdanke dir mein Leben."

„Und ich dir meins", gab sie zurück. „Mehr als einmal."

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

Ginny und Luna streckten den Kopf zur Tür herein. Doch als sie sahen, dass sowohl Ron als auch Hermine schliefen, dafür aber ihr Zaubertränkelehrer bei Melody am Bett saß, zogen sie eilig die Türe wieder hinter sich zu.

Melody grinste. „Jetzt ist es doch kein Geheimnis mehr, dass du mein Vater bist, oder? Darf ich es ihnen erzählen?"

„Das wäre sogar eine sehr gute Idee", brummte Severus. „Es gehen nämlich seit gestern sonderbare Gerüchte über uns beide um. Hast du schon davon gehört? Es wird hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählt, ich hätte eine Schwäche für Schülerinnen. Wäre interessant zu wissen, wer dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat ..."

Melody lief augenblicklich pink an und stotterte: „Es ... Das tut ... tut mir Leid."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. „So", meinte er knapp. „Und dass herumerzählt wird, ich frequentiere ein Puff in Hogsmeade, habe ich das auch dir zu verdanken?"

Er beobachtete genüsslich, wie sie sich unter seinem Blick wand.

„Papa, ich ...", stotterte sie. „Mal– Malfoy hatte die Idee. Er sah mich aus deinen Privaträumen kommen, als ich auf der Suche nach dir war. Ich ko– konnte doch nicht ... nicht sagen, dass du mein Va– Vater bist. Und dann ... dann musste ich irgendwie Umbridge überzeugen, dass ich ... dich holen würde – allein, und da ..." Sie machte eine hilflose Geste und blickte ihn zerknirscht an.

„Eine Glanzidee", knurrte Severus sarkastisch. „Wirklich toll! Mein Ruf ist ruiniert. Dabei gibt es in Hogsmeade nicht einmal ein Puff."

„Nicht?" Melodys Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder. „Na, dann ist ja gut. Dann wissen ja alle, dass ich gelogen habe", meinte sie erleichtert.

„Die Lehrer wissen es. Ich bezweifle, dass die Schüler über solche Dinge informiert sind. Außerdem glauben Schüler ohnehin, was sie glauben möchten. Und da gibt es bestimmt viele, die gerne glauben, dass ihr Zaubertränkelehrer ein Puff besucht."

Melody überlegte einen Moment, dann meinte sie mit diesem Lächeln, mit dem sie ihn mühelos entwaffnete: „In ein paar Tagen beginnen die langen Ferien. Die Geschichte ist sicher bald vergessen. Ganz bestimmt!"

Severus schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und wuselte ihr mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Für diese unerhörte Lügengeschichte hättest du zwei Monate Kerkerhaft verdient, kleine Hexe", knurrte er, und dann musste er lachen, und Melody auch, sichtlich erleichtert.


	39. Chapter 39

**39. Kapitel / Die Abschlussfeier**

Melody durfte den Krankenflügel am dritten Abend vor der Abschlussfeier verlassen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Hermine und Ron, die noch bleiben mussten, und ging durch das Schloss zum Gryffindorturm hinauf. Ohne von den vielen Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum, die sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachteten, Notiz zu nehmen, stieg sie die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf. Lindsay, Mariah und Nora saßen zusammen auf Mariahs Bett und tratschten.

„Hallo", grüsste Melody und trat ans Bett.

„Oh ... hi", antwortete Nora. Alle drei starrten sie neugierig an.

„Was?", fragte Melody irritiert. Dann dämmerte es ihr und sie fragte gereizt: „Sagt bloß, ihr glaubt den Quatsch, der über Snape und mich erzählt wird?"

Keine der drei Erstklässlerinnen antwortete. Sie wechselten nur vielsagende Blicke.

Melody schnaubte ungeduldig und ging zu ihrem eigenen Himmelbett hinüber. Sie zog die Gitarre unter dem Bett hervor. Dann hielt sie inne, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihren drei Mitschülerinnen um und sagte: „Er ist mein Vater, falls ihr das noch nicht bemerkt habt!"

Nein, sie hatten es offensichtlich nicht bemerkt, dachte Melody verärgert, als sie die drei sah, die sie mit offenen Mündern ungläubig anstarrten.

Lindsay zog die Nase kraus.

„WAS?", schnaubte Melody. „Was dagegen?"

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Lindsay zu antworten. „Es ist nur ... Ich bin etwas schockiert. Es tut mir Leid."

„Muss es nicht", gab Melody knapp zurück. „Du bist nicht die erste, die so entsetzt reagiert, und bestimmt auch nicht die letzte."

„Muss schwer sein ...", murmelte Nora voller Mitgefühl.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist toll ... oder wäre zumindest toll, wenn nicht jeder, der es erfährt, einen blöden Kommentar bereit hätte! Dem nächsten, der mir zu meinem Vater sein Beileid ausspricht, hexe ich den hässlichsten Fluch an, den ich kenne."

Melodys Augen glitzerten gefährlich, und bei näherer Betrachtung konnte man in ihnen ihr Snapsches Erbe deutlich erkennen.

Sie riss sich zusammen und fuhr fort: „Es wäre nett, wenn ihr runter gehen könntet und allen im Gemeinschaftsraum, die es wissen wollen, erzählen würdet, dass ich Snapes Tochter bin – und zwar freiwillig und gerne – und dass ich jeden verhexe, der es wagt, mich deswegen aufzuziehen, zu beleidigen oder zu bemitleiden."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, stopfte ihr Kissen zwischen Rücken und Wand und nahm ihre Gitarre zur Hand. „Ach ja", fügte sie an. „Ihr könnt auch gleich noch sagen, dass es in Hogsmeade kein Puff gibt."

Sie beachtete Nora, Lindsay und Mariah nicht weiter, zupfte aufs Geratewohl auf der Gitarre herum, bis die drei Erstklässlerinnen endlich den Schlafsaal Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum verließen. Dann sah sie auf die geschlossene Tür und grinste: sie konnte durchaus auch gewisse einschüchternde Autorität ausstrahlen, dachte sie mit Genugtuung.

Melody war vom Unterricht für die letzten beiden Tage dispensiert worden. Ihr Vater hatte versichert, dass er mit ihr in den Ferien den ganzen Stoff aufarbeiten würde, den sie verpasst hatte, und so genoss Melody das milde Wetter und die Ruhe alleine draußen am See. Lucy freute sich offenbar auch, dass Melody Zeit für sie hatte: sie strich ihr miauend um die Beine und folgte ihr den ganzen Weg bis zum See hinunter. Melody saß lange am Wasser und schaute nachdenklich zur kleinen Insel hinaus. Ein einzelner Baum stand da, und einige Felsen und größere Steine, dazwischen ein kleines Stück Grün. Hogwarts war schön. Es gefiel ihr hier. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, hier ihre Ferien zu verbringen. Ja, sie freute sich darauf.

Als es gegen Mittag zuging und ihr der Magen knurrte, erhob sie sich und ging zum Schloss zurück. Auf halbem Weg kam ihr Neville entgegen.

„Hey", lachte sie. „Wohin so eilig?"

„Snape ... dein Vater sucht dich. Er hat seinen Neffen von Durmstrang dabei."

„Seinen ... Ich habe einen Cousin?", fragte Melody überrascht. „Das wusste ich nicht. Was ist Durmstrang?"

„Eine Zauberschule im Norden von Europa."

„Aha!" Melodys Augen leuchteten aufgeregt. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und Neville hastete neben ihr her. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, blieb Melody erstaunt stehen, dann breitete sich ein Lachen über ihr ganzes Gesicht aus.

„Matthew?"

„Hi", grinste er schief. Er sah ziemlich bleich aus. Melody umarmte ihn. „Wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte sie leise.

„Das ist die Uniform von Durmstrang, wo Matthew zur Schule geht", antwortete ihr Vater.

Matthew zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich habe sogar einen Zauberstab", sagte er stolz und zog einen schlanken, rötlichen Stab aus dem Ärmel. Es hatte runenähnliche Ornamente darauf geritzt.

Melody sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Birnbaumholz. Mein Großvater hat ihn gemacht", flüsterte Matthew. „Die Schnitzereien sind von mir."

„Und der Zauberstab hat als Kern eine Hyppogreiffeder, falls jemand fragen sollte", erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister leise. „Wir sind übrigens gerade dem Blutigen Baron begegnet", fügte er mit unverhohlener Schadenfreude hinzu.  
>Melody hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, dann meinte sie zu Matthew: „Na gut, dann hast du den schlimmsten Schock ja schon hinter dir. Wie war die Reise?"<p>

Matthew würgte bei der Erinnerung und Melody grinste. „Ging mir auch so."

„Hört zu", erklärte ihr Vater. „Vor dem Essen übermorgen singt der Chor unter der Leitung von Flitwick" – sein Gesicht verzog sich beim schieren Gedanken daran – „danach gibt es Essen und die Ehrung der Absolventen. Vor dem Nachtisch gehört die Bühne für eine halbe Stunde euch. Anschließend spielen Soundwitch zum Tanz auf."

„Soundwitch?", fragte Neville, der mitgehört hatte, aufgeregt. „Toll!"

Unter Snapes missbilligendem Blick wich er zurück. „Tut mir Leid ... ich geh schon mal vor. Bis gleich."

„Tun Sie das, Longbottom", meinte Snape mit eisigem Ton und Neville verschwand eilig in der Großen Halle.

„Alles klar, ihr zwei? Matthew, dein Gepäck ist in meinem Wohnzimmer. Die Geräte sollten funktionieren."

„Alles klar", meinte Melody mit einem unternehmenslustigen Strahlen. Ihr Vater schmunzelte, nickte Matthew zu und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang ebenfalls in der Großen Halle.

Melody sah ihm nach, dann schaute sie Matthew an und lachte. „Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sein Versprechen hält ... Komm, es gibt gleich zu essen." Sie zog ihn aufgeregt hinter sich her in die Große Halle und führte ihn an den Haustisch der Gryffindor.

„Mein Cousin von ..." Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte Matthew leise: „Wie hieß doch gleich die Schule, die du ..."

„Durmstrang", antwortete Dennis Creevey, der die Uniform erkannt hatte. „Dann kennst du Krum?"

„Nein, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Matthew.

„Was? Du kennst Krum nicht?" Creevey blickte Matthew ungläubig an, dann begann er zu grinsen. „Haha, du verarschst mich! Sehr witzig, ich bin beinahe darauf hereingefallen."

Matthew grinste zurück. Als Creevey sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte, flüsterte er Melody ins Ohr: „Wer ist dieser Krum?"

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, klingt ziemlich bescheuert."

„Er ist ein bekannter Quidditch-Spieler von Durmstrang", erklärte Neville leise.

„Ah", antwortete Melody. „Quidditch. Das solltest du mal sehen, Matthy. Das ist wie Fußball, aber auf Besen." Sie begann, Kartoffeln und Stew auf ihren Teller zu laden.

Nach dem Essen stand Melody auf. Sie war kribbelig und konnte nicht länger sitzen. „Komm Matthy, wir schauen uns dein Equipment an ... Neville" – Neville sah sie fragend an – „könntest du nach den Nachmittagsstunden nicht in den Kerker runter kommen? Vielleicht könntest du uns helfen, eins oder zwei Stücke von den Schicksalsschwestern einzustudieren."

„In den Kerker?", fragte Neville entsetzt. Er wirkte mit einem Schlag ziemlich weiß um die Nase herum.

Melody schluckte ein abfälliges „_Hasenfuss"_ hinunter und meinte stattdessen: „Wir können natürlich auch McGonagall fragen, ob wir irgendwo ein leeres Klassenzimmer zum Üben bekommen können."

„Gute Idee", antwortete Neville sichtlich erleichtert. „Wenn ihr wollt, helfe ich euch gerne."

Melody schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Dann bis später!", rief sie über die Schulter und zog Matthew hinter sich her aus dem Raum.

Ihr Vater half ihnen noch, Keybord und Gitarren in ein leeres Zimmer zu bringen, dann standen sich Melody und Matthew alleine gegenüber.

„Hallo", grinste Matthew und umarmte sie. Melody lachte nervös, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund und wollte sich wieder abwenden.

„He", protestierte Matthew. „Das kannst du besser, Hexe. Komm her!"

Er zog sie an sich und Melody schloss die Augen, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Das Keyboard funktionierte zu Matthews Erstaunen tadellos. Und das ohne Kabel! Auch die Gitarren und die Mikrophone kamen ohne Strom zurecht.

„Praktisch, diese Zauberei", meinte Matthew anerkennend. „Davon werden Muggel wohl noch eine Weile träumen müssen."

Den Nachmittag über probten sie. Sie spielten, was ihnen in den Sinn kam. Kurz nach vier Uhr stieß Neville zu ihnen und brachte Matthew ein Stück der Schicksalsschwestern bei. „Das ist Ginnys Lieblingslied", erklärte er. „Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ihr das bringt."

Melody wurde plötzlich ruhig und meinte nach einer Weile: „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann ... ich meine, dort vor der ganzen Schule zu stehen."

Matthew musterte sie von der Seite. „Natürlich kannst du", erwiderte er. „Und wie du kannst! Das ist nicht dein erstes Konzert."

„Nein, es ist das zweite. Erst das zweite! Und dann vor so vielen Menschen ..."

„Das spielt keine Rolle, wenn man erst auf der Bühne steht, glaub mir."

„Aber sie kennen mich alle! ... Und Mal– Malfoy ist da und alle _die_ ... Vielleicht bringe ich kein Wort heraus, wenn sie mich anschauen."

„Das schaffst du schon", mischte sich Neville ein.

„Sagt wer?", fauchte Melody gereizt. „Der, der auch nach fünf Jahren noch jedes Mal stumm wie ein Fisch dasteht, wenn sein Zaubertränkelehrer ihn wieder einmal heruntergeputzt hat?"

Neville schwieg.

„Melody, beruhige dich ... Das ist deine Chance!", gab Matthew zu bedenken. „Du hast eine halbe Stunde Zeit zu sagen, was dir wichtig ist. Du brauchst nicht zu sprechen, du singst. Du kannst ihnen etwas sagen und sie werden zuhören."

„Ich singe nicht für Malfoy. Ich kann doch nicht für jemanden singen, der mich –„

Matthew runzelte die Stirn. „Melody, wenn du auf einer Bühne stehst, dann singst du für alle, die zuhören. Du kannst nicht für drei von vier Tischen singen, das geht nicht. Aber du kannst entscheiden, _was_ du singst, was du ihnen mitteilen möchtest."

Melody seufzte laut und nickte langsam.

Und dann kam, viel zu schnell für Melodys Geschmack, die Abschlussfeier. Melody konnte nichts essen, ihr Magen war wie zugeschnürt. Sie sprach nicht, hörte den Gesprächen nicht zu und starrte nur auf das Essen vor sich. Matthew knuffte sie lachend in die Seite.

Sie sah ihn wütend an.

„Oh, die Dame versteht keinen Spaß mehr", neckte er sie. „Na los, Hexe, auf geht's?"

„Was, jetzt schon?", fragte Melody, leichte Panik in der Stimme.

„Klar, dann kannst du hinter der Bühne noch ein bisschen ruhig werden."

„Ich bin ruhig."

„Ja, das sehe ich. Ruhig ist nur der Vorname: Du bist stumm wie ein Fisch. Und leichenblass dazu ... Na, komm schon!"

Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, auf die Bühne zu gehen und zu singen. Sie hatten Stücke wie „Friends Will Be Friends" und „Breakthrough" geübt und Neville, der zugehört hatte, hatte ihr versichert, dass sie super war ... Aber nun stand sie da in dem kleinen Raum hinter der Großen Halle und ihr war schlecht.

„Ich kann das nicht. Matthew, ich kann es einfach nicht", jammerte sie.

Matthew seufzte, dann hielt er sie an den Schultern fest und sah ihr in die Augen. „Du kannst. Und du wirst."

„Ich fühl mich elend."

„Was würde dir helfen, dich besser zu fühlen? Denk nach. Gibt es etwas, was dich sicherer machen könnte."

Melody sah ihn verloren an. „Meine Mütze", meinte sie schließlich und schämte sich.

„Dann los", forderte Matthew auf. „Hol die Mütze. Zieh sie an."

Melody sah ihn zweifelnd an, schaute an ihrem weinroten Trägerkleid hinunter, dann nickte sie und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Bald darauf stand sie wieder da, in ihren zerrissenen Jeans, einem zu kurzen T-Shirt, mit der Mütze auf dem Kopf. Kleid und Schuhe trug sie in der Hand und warf sie auf einen Stuhl.

„Besser?", fragte Matthew, nachdem er sie von oben bis unten gemustert hatte.

„Nein", presste sie heraus. „Ich krieg kein „Breakthrough" hin, Matthew. Meine Knie sind aus Gummi. Ich kann nicht einmal stehen."

„Dann sitzt du eben."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Matthew!"

Matthew lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand, schloss die Augen und rieb mit Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Nasenwurzel.

„Ein Vorschlag", meinte er schließlich. „Wir improvisieren."

„NEIN!"

„Hör mir doch zuerst einmal zu. Wir haben Dutzende von Stücken im Repertoire. Wenn du „Breakthrough" und „We Will Rock You" nicht singen kannst, dann spielen wir, was du gerade im Moment singen kannst, was du jetzt brauchst. Die Stücke, die das ausdrücken, was du in gerade dem Moment fühlst."

„Angst und Ohnmacht."

„Gut. Dann fangen wir mit „Fear" an", entschied Matthew resolut. „Du führst. Ich spiele einfach das, was du sagst. Und wir schauen, wohin uns das in einer halben Stunde führt. Wir jammen einfach drauflos."

Severus saß äußerlich gelassen auf seinem Stuhl. Der Lehrertisch hatte der Bühne weichen müssen und stand nun auf der Seite neben dem Slytherintisch. Endlich kamen Matthew und Melody auf die Bühne. Severus furchte unwillig die Stirn, als er seine Tochter sah. Sie hatte ihr Kleid gegen ihre zerrissene Hose ausgetauscht und die Mütze auf dem Kopf. Er verdrehte die Augen.

Matthew sagte ein paar Worte, aber Severus hörte nicht zu. Er beobachtete seine Tochter, die auf der Unterlippe kaute und zwischendurch verstohlen zu ihm hinüber schielte. Er machte ihr mit einer deutlichen Handbewegung klar, dass sie die Mütze abnehmen sollte, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und schaute wieder zu Matthew. Er hatte sich lässig mit seiner Gitarre an den Bühnenrand gesetzt, klopfte prüfend auf das Mikrophon, das vor ihm in der Luft schwebte. Dann lächelte er Melody aufmunternd zu und sie setzte sich neben ihn und erwiderte das Lächeln gequält.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Schließlich begannen sie zu singen, Matthew relaxed und professionell, seine kleine Hexe sichtlich angespannt. Sie litt regelrecht. Aber es war erstaunlicherweise gerade das, was dem Stück seine Kraft und Besonderheit verlieh. Der Text kam aus tiefster Seele. Severus fühlte die ganze Beklemmung, die Angst, die Ohnmacht ... Die Empfindungen waren greifbar; sie berührten ihn schmerzhaft, nahmen ihn gefangen, schienen seine eigenen zu sein. Er ließ den Blick über die Menge im Saal schweifen und grinste in sich hinein, als er die angespannten Gesichter sah. Jemand wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, ein paar Erstklässlerinnen rückten schutzsuchend etwas näher zusammen. Minerva neben ihm seufzte laut. Sie beugte sich zu Severus hinüber. „Die Arme", flüsterte sie. „Man würde es ihr gerne ersparen."

„Es tut ihr gut", antwortete Severus mit Überzeugung. „Irgendwann muss sie das einmal loswerden."

Es folgten zwei weitere bedrückende Stücke, die nachdenklich stimmten und die ganze Zerbrechlichkeit seiner kleinen Hexe aufzeigten. Severus wäre am liebsten hingegangen und hätte sie beschützend in die Arme genommen. Er musste sich regelrecht zwingen sitzenzubleiben. Gottlob war Matthew dort oben. Er schien die Situation souverän unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Und allmählich, ganz langsam schien auch Melodys Befangenheit Stück für Stück von ihr abzublättern. Und irgendwann stand sie auf, zog die Mütze vom Kopf. Severus sah ihr an, dass ihr die Knie zitterten, aber sie stand und sie sang, von Wut, von Krieg, von Angst und Verlust, und irgendwann war da auch Hoffnung herauszuhören, der Glaube daran, dass die Welt zu retten war, wenn sie nur alle zusammen standen. Sie reichte mit ihrem Blick allen die Hand.

Severus blickte auf die Uhr. Die halbe Stunde war beinahe um. Das Publikum lauschte gebannt dem zweistimmigen „The show must go on." Der Applaus war groß. Matthew knuffte Melody herausfordernd in die Seite und sie strahlte sichtlich erleichtert.

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst. Sie fasste das Mikrophon fester und begann zu sprechen – es war das erste Mal, dass sie heute Abend etwas sagte, sonst hatte nur Matthew kurz den nächsten Song angekündigt.

„Ich möchte ..." – Ihre Stimme war leise, aber da war kein Zittern darin, keine Unsicherheit, nur Überzeugung, stille Kraft – „noch ein Stück singen, für jemanden, der mir sehr viel bedeutet."

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum. Irgendwo klatschte jemand. Melody schaute vage in Richtung Lehrertisch hinüber, aber ihr Blick verlor sich irgendwo im Raum. „Ich musste 13 Jahre, 9 Monate und 29 Tage warten, bis ich dich kennen lernen durfte. Ich bin dankbar, dass ich dich endlich gefunden habe. Ich bin ... glücklich, dass ich ein Teil von deinem Leben sein darf und ich bin ... ich ... bin stolz, dass ich deine Tochter bin. Ich habe dich ganz ... unendlich fest ... lieb."

_One life, one soul_

_Forever I know_

_Follow me, follow me_

_Don't let me go._

Als der letzte Akkord verklungen war, wischte sich Minerva eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Sie klatschte und lächelte Severus zu, der in gewohnt cooler Art die Augenbrauen hob und die Lippen kräuselte.

„Komm schon", meinte Minerva. „Das war eine wundervolle Liebeserklärung. Deine Tochter ist eine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf sie sein."

Severus neigte sich näher zu Minerva hinüber und sagte leise: „Das bin ich, Minerva. Glaub mir, ich weiß wie kein anderer, was ich an der kleinen Hexe habe ... Du entschuldigst mich? Ich möchte der Sängerin gratulieren."

Melody machte ein paar aufgeregte Hüpfer, als Matthew und sie wieder in dem kleinen Raum hinter der Großen Halle waren.

Matthew umarmte sie. „Das war Klasse! Hast du ihre Gesichter gesehen? Die waren alle hin und weg."

„Bemerkenswert", sagte eine große Hexe, die mit zwei anderen Frauen im Halbdunkel an einem Tischchen saß. Sie stand auf und reichte Matthew und Melody die Hand. „Verena, die Sängerin von Soundwitch", stellte sie sich vor. „Das war eine bezaubernde Darbietung. Hast du Veelas in der Familie?"

„Veelas?", fragte Melody verständnislos.

„Kaum", antwortete eine kühle Stimme. „Wenigstens nicht väterlicherseits."

Melody lachte, als sie sich zu ihrem Vater umdrehte. Er stand in der Tür und nickte knapp in die Runde.

Melody hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. „Hat es dir gefallen?", fragte sie.

„Anfangs dachte ich, du fällst vor Angst in Ohnmacht", meinte ihr Vater trocken.

Melody runzelte unwillig die Stirn.

Ihr Vater zog die Mundwinkel nach oben. „Du warst wunderbar, gratuliere! Ich frage mich nur, weshalb ich mich in Unkosten gestürzt und dir ein Ballkleid gekauft habe, wenn du doch lieber in alten, zerrissenen Klamotten rumläufst ..."

„Tut mir Leid, ich konnte nicht ... Aber wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, zieh ich mich jetzt wieder um?"

Ihr Vater legte Matthew die Hand in den Nacken und schob ihn vor sich her aus dem Raum.

Kurz darauf kam Melody an den Gryffindortisch zurück. Sie trug ihr weinrotes Kleid und Verena hatte ihr mit einem Zauber geholfen, ihre Haare magisch hochzustecken. Einzelne Zapfenlocken hingen ihr frech ins Gesicht. Matthews Blick folgte ihr, bis sie vor ihm stand. Melody legte den Kopf schief und strahlte ihn unter langen Wimpern hervor an. Sie war sich mehr als bewusst, dass sie ihm gefiel, und zwinkerte ihm herausfordernd zu, als sie sich zwischen ihn und Hermine setzte.

„Wow", meinte sie mit einem Seufzer, als sie die vielen Köstlichkeiten sah, unter denen sich der Tisch bog. „Wenn wir das alles essen, können wir nicht mehr tanzen."

Jetzt, da das Konzert vorbei war, hatte sie plötzlich einen Riesenhunger.

„Hermine?" Melody schluckte das Stück Schokoladenkuchen hinunter und wischte sich einen Krümel aus dem Mundwinkel. „Was sind Veelas?"

„Veelas?", fragte Hermine zurück. „Das sind feengleiche Wesen, die ihr Publikum mit ihrem Gesang und ihrem Tanz bezaubern und verführen. Stimmt doch, Ron?"

Ron schnitt eine Grimasse, und Hermine grinste.

„Dann hast du bestimmt Veelas in der Familie", raunte Matthew Melody ins Ohr. „Mütterlicherseits natürlich."

Melody warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.

Endlich spielten Soundwitch zum Tanz auf, und die Tanzfläche füllte sich allmählich mit Schülern, die paarweise zu Rock'n'Roll durch die Halle wogten. Melody schaufelte Schokoladencrème in sich hinein. Das Singen hatte Energie gekostet, und sie fühlte sich sonderbar leicht seither, fast ein bisschen beschwipst. Sie hielt erst mit essen inne, als sie merkte, dass Ron, Neville und Ginny, die ihr gegenüber saßen, sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Sie hob fragend eine Augenbraue und ließ den Blick über den Tisch schweifen. Dutzende Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet ...

„Guten Abend."

Melody fuhr herum, als sie die vertraute, tiefe Stimme ihres Vaters hinter sich hörte. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und stand hastig auf. Einen Augenblick lang standen sie sich schweigend gegenüber und sahen sich in die Augen. Melodys leuchteten, aus seinen Augen konnte man keine Regung herauslesen.

Schließlich neigte er sich leicht zu ihr hinunter und fragte mit leiser, samtiger Stimme: „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mit mir zu tanzen? Miss ..."

„Snape", antwortete Melody mit Überzeugung. „Mein Name ist Snape."

„Interessant", erwiderte ihr Vater ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Dann heißen Sie gleich wie ich."

„Oh, was für ein Zufall!", grinste Melody. „Vielleicht sind wir sogar miteinander verwandt!"

„Könnte sein ... Was ist, Miss Snape, tanzen Sie jetzt mit mir oder nicht?"

Er reichte ihr galant den Arm und führte sie zur Tanzfläche ...

„Papa", flüsterte Melody nach zwei Tänzen, als Severus sie zum Gryffindortisch zurück begleitete. „Weißt du, wie viele Schüler es in Hogwarts hat?"

„Nicht genau. Warum?"

„Weil sie uns alle anstarren. Ausnahmslos alle", murmelte Melody. Sie klebte an seiner Seite.

Severus musterte seine Tochter amüsiert. „Fürchtest du dich etwa vor ihren Blicken?"

„Nein, aber es ist mir unangenehm", flüsterte sie.

Severus schaute sich um und fuhr einen Hufflepuff-Fünftklässler, der zufälligerweise gerade in der Nähe stand, unwirsch an. „Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich, McMillan? Hören Sie auf, meine Tochter anzustarren!" McMillan zuckte zusammen und beeilte sich, in eine andere Richtung zu blicken.

„Papa, bitte!", flehte Melody zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Mach es nicht noch schlimmer. Ich habe in Hogwarts einen Ruf zu verlieren."

„Jetzt nicht mehr", gab Severus sarkastisch zurück.

„Na toll", knurrte seine kleine Hexe. „Mit mir wird kein einziger Junge an der ganzen Schule ausgehen wollen. Wer möchte sich schon mit dir als eifersüchtigem Vater anlegen!"

„Umso besser", antwortete er überheblich und ließ sie mit einem Kopfnicken in die Runde neben Matthew stehen.


	40. Chapter 40

**40. Kapitel / Auf der Insel**

Melody lehnte sich gegen Matthews Schulter und seufzte. Matthew neigte den Kopf zu ihr und flüsterte ihr amüsiert ins Ohr: „Dein Vater tanzt gut."

„Etwas temperamentvoll", antwortete Melody und kicherte. „Hast du die Gesichter gesehen? Mann, die haben uns alle mit offenen Mündern angestarrt!"

„Es sah auch ziemlich spektakulär aus."

Melody kicherte wieder.

Gerade begannen Soundwitch mit einer langsamen Nummer. Die Tanzfläche füllte sich mit Pärchen.

„Komm!" Matthew stand auf und zog Melody mit sich. „Oder magst du nicht mehr tanzen, nachdem dein Vater dich durch den Saal gewirbelt hat?"

„Doch, sicher ... Mit dir immer. Wenn du mich festhältst. Mir ist immer noch leicht schwindlig."

Die beiden mischten sich unter die Tanzenden. Melody legte Matthew die Arme um den Hals, er zog sie an sich. Melody schauderte. Sie kaute verlegen auf der Unterlippe und schaute ihn unsicher an. Auch Matthew schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Er legte die Stirn gegen ihre, und da verschwanden die anderen Tanzpaare, die Schüler an den Haustischen, die Geister, Lehrer und die Band. Es gab nur noch die Musik, die sie trug, und Matthews warme Augen.

Als das Stück zu Ende war und die Band einen Chachacha anstimmte, verzog Melody genervt den Mund. Matthew lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, unter dem Melodys Knie fast nachgaben.

„Ich ... Entschuldige, ich kann nicht mehr tanzen", stotterte sie. „Meine Knie ..."

Matthew lachte wieder und zog sie von der Tanzfläche.

„Es starren uns alle an", bemerkte er.

„Die bewundern deine Tollkühnheit", gab Melody, die sich wieder gefangen hatte, trocken zurück.

„Meine Tollkühnheit? Wieso?"

„Weil es wohl niemand in diesem Saal wagen würde, die Tochter des Zaubertränkelehrers zu küssen", antwortete sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Matthew wurde eine Nuance bleicher und schielte zum Lehrertisch hinüber. Severus beobachtete sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Melody war seinem Blick gefolgt. Sie schenkte ihrem Vater ein entwaffnendes Lächeln und meinte: „Lass uns von hier verschwinden, Matthew, bevor er dich mit seinem Blick durchbohrt."

Matthew hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Melodys Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Matthew misstrauisch.

„Sag ich dir später. Ich muss zuerst etwas holen. Bin in zehn Minuten wieder hier. Tanz doch noch einen Tanz mit Hermine, ich glaube nicht, dass sich Ron heute noch traut. Und ..." – sie beugte sich etwas näher und senkte die Stimme – „könntest du unauffällig noch zwei Flaschen Butterbier besorgen?" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und verschwand aus der Großen Halle.

Melody kam wie versprochen zehn Minuten später wieder zurück, mit aufgeregt glühenden Wangen. Sie nahm zwischen Matthew und Hermine Platz und setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf.

„Melody", sagte Hermine mit warnendem Ton. „Was auch immer du vorhast, überleg es dir gut. Was würde dein Vater dazu sagen? Wäre er einverstanden?"

„Kaum", antwortete Melody knapp und ging nicht weiter auf Hermines Warnung ein. „Hermine, dieser Sichtschutzzauber, von dem du kürzlich erzählt hast, wie funktioniert der genau?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das wirklich sagen soll ..."

Aber Melody konnte ziemlich hartnäckig sein, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. „Wenn du willst, dass mein Vater uns erwischt und ich zur Strafe die nächsten zwei Monate im Kerker an die Wand gekettet verbringe ...", setzte sie Hermine unter Druck. „Ich hoffe, dann hast du die ganzen Ferien über ein schlechtes Gewissen. Bitte Hermine, erklär mir noch einmal, wie das funktioniert."

Und schließlich gab Hermine mit einem letzten zweifelnden Blick Richtung Lehrertisch nach und flüsterte Melody noch einmal die Formel zu und zeigte die Zauberstabbewegung.

Melody hörte mit gerunzelter Stirn zu und nickte dann langsam, nicht restlos sicher. „Okay", meinte sie. „Danke, Hermine, du bist echt eine tolle Freundin!" Dann stand sie entschlossen auf. „Komm, Matthy, wir gehen. Tschüss, Hermine, bis morgen!"

Matthew nahm die Flaschen Butterbier, die er an der Bar geholt hatte, und stand ebenfalls auf.

Melody zog ihn ungeduldig hinter sich her aus der Großen Halle. Draußen in der Eingangshalle holte sie eine Tasche hinter einer Rüstung hervor und eilte zum Eingangsportal. „Komm, Matthy, beeil dich. Ich habe keine Lust, meinem Vater zu begegnen."

Matthew war alles andere als wohl bei der Sache, aber Melodys Übermut und Abenteuerlust wirkten ansteckend und er folgte ihr nach draußen.

Es war dunkel, aber angenehm in der Temperatur. Niemand war zu sehen, der Schlossgrund war menschenleer. Melody lief zielstrebig zum See hinunter und stellte die Tasche auf den Boden. Dann schlüpfte sie aus den Schuhen.

„Wir schwimmen zu der kleinen Insel dort drüben", erklärte sie. „Leg die Flaschen in die Tasche."

Sie steckte ihre Schuhe in die innen magisch erweiterte Tasche und zog, nach kurzem Zögern und einem raschen Blick in Richtung Schloss, ihr Kleid aus.

Matthew schluckte hörbar. „Du willst echt ... zur Insel schwimmen?"

„Ja, jetzt komm schon! Oder hast du Angst?"

„Angst nicht ... Aber wenn dein Vater kommt?"

„Er schwimmt bestimmt nicht rüber", beruhigte ihn Melody, sah aber nicht ganz so sicher aus wie sie tönte. Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab in die Unterwäsche und rannte in den See hinaus. „Lass die Tasche stehen. Ich rufe sie nachher!" rief sie und begann zu schwimmen.

Matthew beeilte sich, Schuhe, Socken und Umhang in die Tasche zu stopfen. Dann knöpfte er Hemd und Hose auf, stopfte auch sie in die Tasche und sprang ins Wasser. Wenn Severus ihnen folgen sollte, dann wollte er so weit vom Ufer weg sein wie möglich. Er war der bessere Schwimmer und hatte Melody bald eingeholt. Als er bei ihr war, hielt er sie am Fuß fest. Sie quiekte erschrocken und versuchte freizukommen. Matthew lachte und schlang ihr die Arme um die Taille.

„Nicht, warte", lachte Melody zwischen zwei Küssen. „Wir sind noch nicht in Sicherheit."

Bei der Insel stieg sie schnell aus dem Wasser. Sie zitterte leicht und bekam eine Gänsehaut. Schnell zog sie den Zauberstab und murmelte einen Trocknungszauber für Matthew und sich. Diesen nützlichen Zauber hatte sie bereits in der ersten Schulwoche von ihren Mitschülerinnen gelernt, um sich nach dem Duschen die Haare zu trocknen. Dann deutete sie mit dem Zauberstab zum Ufer zurück. „Accio Tasche!"

Matthew beobachtete verdutzt, wie die Tasche durch die Luft auf sie zu schwebte. Als sie vor ihren Füssen landete, wühlte Melody darin herum und zog zwei Duschtücher hervor. Sie wickelte sich in eines und begann dann konzentriert mit der Sichtschutz-Formel, die ihr Hermine verraten hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass das irgendwas bewirkt?", fragte Matthew skeptisch.

„Keine Ahnung", gab Melody zu und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Siehst du etwas? Sieht die Luft anders aus?"

Matthew schaute in die Dunkelheit, dann zweifelnd zu Melody.

„Sieht doch ein bisschen aus, als wäre die Luft in Frischhaltefolie gepackt", entschied Melody nach einem weiteren kritischen Blick und setzte sich hin. „Da sind übrigens auch zwei große Decken in der Ta–"

Sie brach mitten im Satz ab und starrte mit vor Konzentration zusammengekniffenen Augen Richtung Schloss. Licht fiel aus dem geöffneten Portal und eine Figur bewegte sich langsam über die Wiese.

Melody hielt die Luft an und legte den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Jetzt sehen wir gleich, ob Hermines Sichtschutzzauber funktioniert", flüsterte sie leise und starrte gebannt auf die dunkle Gestalt, die sich dem See näherte. Und als sich der Mond hinter einer Wolke hervorschob, erkannte sie ihren Vater. Er blickte sich suchend um, blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sondern verschwand Richtung Wald. Eine Weile sah sie ihn nicht mehr, dann tauchte er wieder auf und ging in einem großen Bogen zu den Gewächshäusern und von da wieder zum Schloss zurück.

„Der Zauber funktioniert", stellte Melody übermütig fest. Sie zappelte vor Aufregung hin und her. „Schau mal in die Tasche, da sollten noch Decken sein."

Matthew griff in die Tasche und zog als erstes die Butterbier-Flaschen hervor. Dann wühlte er zwischen Schuhen und Kleidern herum, bis er die Decken fand.

„Mann, was hast du denn alles eingepackt? Hast du dein ganzes Bettzeug mitgenommen?", fragte er amüsiert und wühlte weiter in der Tasche herum. Schließlich zog er zwei Schokoriegel heraus. „Schokoriegel?", grinste er.

„Es sind noch mehr da drin, außerdem Kekse und eine Tüte Schokofrösche."

„Wie lange willst du denn hier bleiben?", fragte Matthew und schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Dann streckte er sich neben ihr aus.

„Man weiß ja nie", gab sie zur Antwort.

Matthew verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und schaute in den Himmel hinauf. Dann drehte er den Kopf wieder zu Melody, die neben ihm saß.

„Und jetzt?", fragte er.

Melody zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte nervös. „Ich weiß nicht ... Mein Plan reichte bis hierher ..."

„Kaltblütig geplant ..."

„Ja", nickte sie stolz. „Eine der wenigen guten Eigenschaften der Slytherin."

„Ich dachte, du bist ..."

„Eine Gryffindor? Ja, sicher. Ich glaube, ich bin beides ... Ich habe noch etwas mitgebracht."

Melody kramte erneut in der Tasche herum und zog dann eine kleine Phiole hervor. Sie hielt sie stolz ins Mondlicht. Der Trank leuchtete rot.

„Was ist das?", fragte Matthew misstrauisch.

Melodys Augen funkelten unternehmungslustig. „Ein Liebesrausch-Elixier! Das habe ich in den Frühlingsferien mit meiner Urgroßtante zusammen gebraut. Hübsch, nicht?"

Sie zog den Korken heraus. „Mein Vater hat nicht gemerkt, dass ich es nach Hogwarts genommen habe, ich bin schon ziemlich gut in Okklumentik."

Matthew furchte die Stirn. Dann setzte er sich auf und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Er nahm ihr die Phiole und den Korkzapfen aus den Händen und verschloss das Elixier wieder. „Das brauchen wir nicht, Melody! Du weißt wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wie es wirkt! Oder hast du es schon einmal ausprobiert?"

Er sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. Sie senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Matthew legte die Phiole zurück in die Tasche und strich Melody eine Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?", fragte er zärtlich.

Melody wollte aufbegehren, aber er legte ihr den Zeigfinger auf die Lippen. „Pst, sag nichts!" Sie sah ihn mit glitzernden Augen an. Matthew lachte. „Ich habe mich in eine verrückte Hexe verliebt!"

Melody erwachte am nächsten Morgen nach gefühlten zwei Stunden Schlaf, weil ihr kalt war. Sie rückte etwas näher an Matthew heran, und er seufzte im Schlaf. Melody döste gerade wieder ein, als die große Turmuhr von Hogwarts sieben Uhr schlug. Melody zuckte zusammen. Sie war schlagartig wach und schlug die Decke zurück.

„Matthew ..." Sie schüttelte ihn sanft. Er öffnete ein Auge. „Ich bin müde, Hexe", grummelte er.

„Matthew, wach auf. Ich glaube, wir sollten schauen, dass wir wieder ins Schloss reinkommen. Heute ist Abreisetag, da sind viele Schüler schon früh auf den Beinen."

Sie zog ihm die Decke weg, faltete sie hastig zusammen und stopfte sie in die Tasche. Dann sammelte sie die Butterbierflaschen und die leere Kekspackung ein und warf alles in die Tasche. Nur das Badetuch behielt sie fest um die Schultern geschlungen. Sie streckte eine Zehe ins Wasser und zog den Fuß sofort wieder zurück.

Matthew beobachtete sie grinsend. „Das nächste Mal kannst du ja den Besen nehmen", feixte er.

„Daran habe ich nicht gedacht", gab Melody ärgerlich zu.

„Na komm schon, du Hasenfuß. Wenn du erst drin bist, ist es gar nicht so kalt." Er nahm ihr das Tuch weg, stopfte es in die Tasche, packte sie an beiden Händen und zog die kreischende Hexe mit sich in den See, wo sie prustend untertauchte.

Wieder zurück am Ufer rief Melody schlotternd die Tasche herbei. Sie sprach wieder einen Trocknungszauber und holte eilig ihre Kleider aus der Tasche. Matthew zog seine Durmstrang-Uniform an, Melody ihr weinrotes Kleid.

„Du hättest besser noch etwas unauffälligere und wärmere Kleider für dich eingepackt", bemerkte Matthew, während er seine Schuhe schnürte.

Melody seufzte. „Auch daran habe ich nicht gedacht", gab sie zerknirscht zu. „Komm, beeilen wir uns. Je schneller wir im Gryffindorturm sind, desto besser. Verpetzten wird uns dort keiner."

Matthew schwang die Tasche über die Schulter, Melody hielt ihre Schuhe in der einen Hand und gab ihm die andere.

„Jetzt nicht verzagen, Hexe", munterte Matthew sie auf, als er sah, wie nervös sie war.

Oben an der geschwungenen Treppe angekommen, hielt Melody einen Augenblick inne. Dann holte sie tief Luft, öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und warf einen Blick in die Eingangshalle.

„Okay", flüsterte sie und stieß die Tür auf. Sie schlüpften hinein und schlossen die Tür wieder hinter sich. Einige Schüler auf dem Weg zum Frühstück blickten sie erstaunt an. Melody ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Sie hatte den Fuß bereits auf der dritten Stufe der Marmortreppe, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich zu Stein erstarren ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Miss Snape, Mister Shanley!"

Melody schloss für einen Moment die Augen und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich langsam zu ihrem Vater um und schaute ihn mit einem missglückten Lächeln an. Er war wütend, das sah sie am gefährlichen Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte er lauernd. Seine Stimme war seidenglatt.

Melody nickte kaum merklich und fragte vorsichtig: „Und du?"

„Hätte besser sein können", antwortete er und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Du kannst dich wohl nicht von dem Kleid trennen", stellte er sarkastisch fest.

„Ja, es ist gefällt mir sehr gut. Wir ... wir haben einen gerade einen kurzen Spazierg–"

„Miss Snape", zischte ihr Vater. Seine Geduld war zu Ende. „Sie verschwinden jetzt auf der Stelle in Ihrem Schlafsaal und ziehen sich um. Ich will Sie in einer Viertelstunde anständig bekleidet in meinem Büro sehen. Marsch!"

Melody nickte rasch und wollte Matthew mit sich die Treppe hinaufziehen.

„Halt!", rief ihr Vater. Melody drehte sich alarmiert wieder um. Er grinste süffisant. „Mr Shanley, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden ... Und die Tasche" – er nahm sie Matthew aus der Hand – „ist konfisziert!"

Melody funkelte ihn wütend an, traute sich aber nicht, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und rannte mit fliegenden Haaren die Treppe hinauf. Zwei Zweitklässler tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander und grinsten frech, als Melody wutschnaubend an ihnen vorbeiging. Sie blickte die beiden zornig an, und als das nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zeigte – die beide Hufflepuff begannen zu kichern –, zog sie ihren Zauberstab. „Tarantallegra!", rief sie, worauf die Beine des einen sofort unkontrolliert zu zucken und tanzen begannen.

„He, spinnst du", protestierte der zweite Schüler. Melody erdolchte ihn beinahe mit ihrem Blick. „Leg dich nicht mit einer wütenden Snape an", warnte sie und rannte weiter.

Severus zeigte auf die Couch. „Setzen!", befahl er und blickte eine Weile streng auf Matthew hinunter.

„Severus ...", begann dieser.

„Schweig!"

„Es tut mir Leid ..."

„So", antwortete Severus knapp. Sein Mund war nur noch ein Strich. Er begann die Tasche auszuräumen, die Decken, die Badetücher ...

„Ihr wart schwimmen?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Wir schwammen zur Insel rüber ... Severus, ich hätte deine Tochter ..."

„Was?"

„Ich hätte es ihr ausreden sollen ..."

„Diese Erkenntnis kommt dir reichlich spät, Matthew. Das hättest du dir gestern Abend überlegen sollen. Oder" – er lachte spöttisch – „hat dir meine Tochter den Verstand geraubt?"

„Nein! ... Doch", gab Matthew kleinlaut zu.

Severus wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tasche zu. Er griff hinein und warf eine Hand voll zerknüllten Schokoriegelpapieren auf den Couchtisch. Dann zog er die leere Tüte Kekse hervor.

„Ihr habt wohl Hunger gehabt", bemerkte er spöttisch und warf die leere Tüte ins Feuer.

„Und Durst", fügte er an und stellte die Flaschen auf den Tisch. Ein Schokofrosch hüpfte aus den Tiefen der Tasche, sprang vom Tisch und verkrümelte sich eiligst unter der Couch.

„Severus, bitte", versuchte es Matthew erneut. „Es tut mir Leid. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen ..."

„_Was_ hätte nicht passieren dürfen?"

Matthew seufzte und wand sich unter dem gnadenlos stechenden Blick seines Gegenübers. „Ich liebe deine Tochter."

Severus musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Der Junge meinte es ernst, das sah der Legilimentiker sofort. Weil er nicht wusste, was er auf dieses ehrliche Geständnis erwidern sollte, griff er erneut in die Tasche und beförderte die kleine Glasphiole mit der scharlachroten Flüssigkeit zu Tage. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig.

„Und das?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme. „Was ist das, Matthew?"

Matthew sah einen Augenblick lange aus, als würde er in Ohnmacht fallen. Dann straffte er die Schultern und blickte Severus direkt an.

„Liebesrausch-Saft ... Trank ... hat Melody gesagt. Aber ... Severus, ich habe ihr ausgeredet, es auszuprobieren."

Severus bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Phiole ganz voll war. „Ausgeredet?", fragte er, zum ersten Mal erstaunt.

„ ... weil. Wir ... Wir brauchen das nicht. Außerdem kann man nicht wissen, wie solche Drogen wirken, und am nächsten Morgen weiß man im besten Fall nichts mehr, im schlechtesten bereut man, dass man sich erinnert ..."

„Du sprichst aus Erfahrung?"

„Nein!" Matthew schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf. „Ich wollte einfach nicht, dass Melody irgendwelche Dummheiten macht, die sie später bereut."

„Hmm." Severus schwieg lange, dann steckte er die Phiole ein. „Die behalte ich besser. Ich werde sie in den Ausguss schütten."

Matthew nickte. „Das scheint mir das Beste zu sein ... Ich hätte es gestern in den See geleert, aber ich wusste nicht recht ... wegen der Fische", fügte er zaghaft an.

Severus wandte sich schnell ab, damit Matthew nicht sah, dass er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen musste.

Kurz nachdem er Matthew zum Frühstück geschickt hatte, klopfte Melody an seine Bürotür. Er ging hinüber in sein Arbeitszimmer und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür.

„Miss Snape", meinte er kühl. Melody trat über die Schwelle und blieb dicht neben der Tür stehen, die Hand am Zauberstab, den Blick gesenkt.

„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?", fragte Severus kühl.

Melody starrte vor sich auf den Boden und begann, an ihrem Ärmel herumzuknibbeln.

Severus blickte sie abwartend an.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte seine kleine Hexe schließlich leise.

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Dass ..." – sie blickte endlich auf – „dass ich mich habe erwischen lassen."

Severus schnaubte. „Ja, das ist ziemlich enttäuschend für einen Slytherin, dass seine Tochter sich dermaßen stümperhaft beim Schulregelnbrechen ertappen lässt."

„Es hat aber auch nicht jeder in diesem Schloss einen Vater, der ihn mit Adleraugen auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht und mit allen Wassern des Schulregelnbrechens vertraut ist", gab Melody trotzig zu bedenken.

Severus biss auf die Lippen, um nicht laut zu lachen. Er lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was habt ihr auf der Insel gemacht?", fragte er stattdessen.

Melody schwieg eisern.

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt. Antworte!"

„Papa, bitte ..." Melody verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht gut lügen kann."

„Ich wüsste auch lieber die Wahrheit."

Melody kaute auf der Unterlippe. „Das glaube ich nicht", antwortete sie schließlich leise.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue. Papa, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, okay?"

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher ..."

„Doch, versprochen."

„Melody, ich bin noch nicht so lange Vater, aber ich glaube, wir sollten uns einmal ernsthaft zusammen unterhalten über Jungen und –"

„Das muss nicht sein ... Ich habe lange mit Berta darüber gesprochen, über Verhütung und alles."

„Mit Berta?" Severus fiel ein Stein vom Herz, dass er dieses Thema so elegant abhaken konnte. Dennoch konnte er sich eine böse Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Meinst du deine Urgroßtante, die dir Liebesrausch-Elixier zusteckt?", fragte er lauernd.

Melody presste die Lippen aufeinander, öffnete den Mund aber gleich wieder erstaunt, als Severus ihr die leere Phiole vor die Nase hielt. „Was hast du damit gemacht?", fragte sie baff erstaunt.

„In den Abfluss geleert. Das hättest du schon lange selber tun sollen!"

Sie nickte zerknirscht, starrte lange auf den Boden und hob schließlich den Kopf wieder. Sie sah ihn vorsichtig an.

Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich verbiete dir, mit Jungen intim zu werden", sagte er streng. „Du bist noch zu jung dafür."

„Zu jung?" Seine kleine Hexe wurde rot. Dann ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und holte tief Luft. „Zu jung? Du findest, ich sei dafür zu jung? Ich bin gerne mit Matthew zusammen. Er hat nichts gemacht, was ich nicht wollte. Dafür soll ich zu jung sei? Nach allem, was passiert ist ... Ich habe gesehen, wie Hanna und Tom gefoltert wurden! Ich wurde mutterseelenallein hierher nach Hogwarts geschickt! Du hast mich wochenlang im Unterricht fertiggemacht! Und die Schlange von Draco. Der Knochenbrechfluch, das Duell. Der Cruciatus! ... Malfoy, Bellatrix, du ... hat irgendjemand von euch sich auch nur eine Sekunde lang Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ich alt genug für das war, was ihr mir in den letzten Monaten alles zugemutet habt?" Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden. Jetzt presste sie heftig die Zähne aufeinander und drehte sich schnell weg. Doch Severus entging das Glitzern in ihren Augen und das Beben in ihrer Stimme nicht.

„Melody ...", sagte er so sanft er konnte, während sein Ärger sich – viel zu schnell – verflüchtigte.

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Er fuhr sich erschöpft mit den Händen über das Gesicht und stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab, trat zu ihr und drehte sie zu sich um. „Melody, wenn ich irgendetwas von dem, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen ist, rückgängig machen könnte, würde ich es tun, glaub mir. Aber ich befürchte, es war erst der Anfang."

„Ich habe Angst vor allem, was vor uns liegt", murmelte sie. „Ich habe Angst vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern. Ich habe Angst, dass dir etwas passieren könnte, dass sie dich erwischen und ... dir etwas antun und ..." Dann war es mit ihrer Fassung vorbei. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und begann zu schluchzen. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Es brach ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen, aber er konnte ihr nicht wirklich etwas Tröstendes sagen. Deshalb wiegte er sie nur sanft hin und her, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Na wunderbar", knurrte Ron übellaunig, als sich Melody eine Viertelstunde später mit noch leicht geschwollenen Augen und gedämpfter Stimmung zu ihm, Harry, Hermine und Matthew an den Gryffindortisch gesellte. „Das war ja zu erwarten! Bei dir drückt Snape beide Augen zu und seinen Ärger bekommen anschließend wir zu spüren."

„Ron, wir haben doch Ferien", erinnerte ihn Melody. „In einer Stunde fährt der Hogwarts-Express und bis ihr in zwei Monaten wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkommt, ist sein Ärger bestimmt längst verraucht."

„Die Stunde bis zur Abfahrt des Zuges reicht ihm bestimmt aus, um seine Laune an einem von uns auszulassen."

Melody schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Schwarzmaler!", grinste sie und gab ihm einen Knuff mit dem Ellbogen.

Aber Ron sollte Recht behalten: Severus Snape kam in eben dem Moment in die Eingangshalle, als Harry, Hermine, Ron, Neville und Ginny die Treppe herunter kamen und sich von Melody und Matthew verabschieden wollten, die am Treppenabsatz saßen und die abreisenden Schüler beobachteten.

„Weasley", fuhr Snape Ron tadelnd an. „Stecken Sie Ihr Hemd anständig in die Hose."

„Wir haben keine Schule mehr", platzte Ron wütend heraus. „Es sind Ferien."

„Zurzeit befinden Sie sich noch auf dem Schulgelände, Weasley. Wenn nötig, begleite ich Sie höchstpersönlich bis vor die Tore von Hogwarts, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie die Schule anständig bekleidet verlassen." Er hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue.

„Nicht nötig", knurrte Ron und stopfte wütend sein Hemd in die Hose.

Snape bedachte ihn eines letzten kritischen Blicks, dann rauschte er mit wehendem Umhang davon.

Als er außer Hörweite war, lachte Melody laut.

„Sehr witzig", meinte Ron wütend.

„Und was machst du während den Ferien?", fragte Neville Melody.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich bleiben wir hier. Hogwarts ist ja quasi mein Zuhause geworden ... Ich habe das Schloss zwei Monate praktisch für mich alleine. Mein Vater hat versprochen, dass er mir ein eigenes Zimmer an... zaubert, baut ... Ich darf Hagrid helfen, während Professor Sprouts Abwesenheit auf die Gewächshäuser aufzupassen. Und ich habe die ganze Bibliothek für mich alleine." Sie grinste Hermine an. „Ich habe die Ländereien und den See. Mein Vater wird mir die Einhörner zeigen. Vielleicht spielt er Quidditch mit mir, wer weiß. Oder ich kriege ihn ja sogar dazu, einmal mit mir schwimmen zu gehen. Dann schicke ich euch ein Bild."

„Klingt nach idyllischen Ferien", meinte Harry einen Tick neidisch beim Gedanken an das, was ihn bei den Dursleys erwartete. Er packte den Griff seiner Truhe. „Dann schöne Ferien", meinte er und nickte Melody zu.

Sie sprang auf die Füße. „Oh, Harry, ich werde dich auch vermissen", lachte sie und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Er stand wie erstarrt da, grinste sie dann aber an und reichte Matthew zum Abschied die Hand. Melody umarmte jeden einzelnen und sah ihnen nach, bis sie das Eingangsportal verlassen hatten.


	41. Chapter 41

_Liebe alle,_

_Es ist soweit: 300 Seiten nach dem Start stehen wir vor dem letzten Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Ich möchte euch, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, ganz herzlich für eure Treue danken und für die Reviews, die mich immer wieder motiviert haben weiter zu schreiben (wer noch keinen Review geschrieben hat und gerne noch seine Meinung loswerden möchte, bitte sehr: Das ist die letzte Gelegenheit!)_

_Es war für mich ein unvergessliches Abenteuer, diese Story zu schreiben! Dazu habt ihr alle maßgeblich beigetragen! Ich kann mir noch gar nicht vorstellen, was nach dem Ende dieser Geschichte kommt, ich glaube, ich werde Snape und Melody sehr vermissen! Etwas, was mir beim Schreiben während der letzten Monate immer klarer geworden ist, ist, dass ich weiter schreiben möchte. Ich weiß noch nicht was (doch, ich habe natürlich Ideen und erste Entwürfe, aber mehr verrate ich hier nicht!), aber nicht zuletzt euer tolles Feedback hat mich ermutigt weiter zu machen. Ich möchte gerne einmal etwas Eigenes schreiben, meine eigene Fantasywelt schaffen. Euch FF-Lesern bleibe ich aber bestimmt treu: ihr werdet hier sicher wieder einmal etwas von mir lesen, wenn auch nicht mehr in dieser Länge. Vielleicht habt ihr ja Anregungen und Wünsche?_

_Ich möchte die letzte Gelegenheit nutzen, um meiner Beta Anne zu danken: sie hat mich all die Monate mit Rat und Tat begleitet. Ein weiterer Dank geht an meinen Mann und meine Mädels, die mich immer wieder einmal entbehren mussten, wenn ich geistig in einer komplett anderen Welt unterwegs war._

_Der Liedtext, den ich in diesem Kapitel zitiere, ist von Roma Downey. Das Lied heißt „My little angel" und ist von einer Mutter für ihr Kind. Der Text ist wunderbar, ich liebe ihn: Er sagt aus, was ich für meine Kinder empfinde. Und wie könnte es anders sein, bekam ich die CD von einer wunderbaren Frau, der ich dieses letzte Kapitel widmen möchte: Mami, dass du, die nie freiwillig etwas an einem Bildschirm lesen würde, meine Geschichte über all die Monate hinweg online mitverfolgt hast, das macht mich enorm stolz und glücklich. Danke!_

**41. Kapitel / Ein neues Zuhause**

Zur Abendessenzeit apparierte Severus mit Matthew und Melody nach Bawburgh. Marietta empfing sie mit selbstgemachter Pizza, aber Matthew entschuldigte sich und legte sich hin. Severus hatte in der Eile „vergessen", ihm den Antischwindel-Trank zu verabreichen und so war ihm beim Apparieren sterbenselend geworden, wie Severus schadenfroh registrierte.

Melody erzählte Marietta und Patrick von Hogwarts, von ihrem Unterricht, den Lehrern, Geistern und natürlich vom Abschlussfest und dem Konzertauftritt. Severus lehnte sich zufrieden im Stuhl zurück und hörte ihr amüsiert zu: Sie plapperte unbekümmert drauflos. Das tat sie selten, und er wusste, sie war mehr als erleichtert, dass er ihr nicht mehr böse war wegen letzter Nacht.

Es kostete Severus zwar einige Überwindung, aber schließlich erlaubte er Melody, bei Matthew auf der alten Couch zu übernachten. Er selber machte einen ausgedehnten Abendspaziergang, da er das große Bedürfnis hatte, alleine zu sein. Er hatte in den Frühlingsferien den Punkt „Neues Zuhause suchen" auf seiner geistigen Vater-To-Do-Liste notiert, und die Zeit dafür war jetzt reif. Als er zurückkam, fand er Patrick in seiner Werkstatt. Er schaute ihm eine Zeit lang beim Werken zu und drehte dabei in Gedanken vertieft eine Schraube zwischen den Fingern hin und her.

„Was ist, Severus?", fragte Patrick ohne aufzublicken.

„Ich werde mit Melody morgen früh weggehen."

„Wohin?"

„Nicht allzu weit. Ich möchte mit ihr ein Haus anschauen. Wir werden aber im Lauf des Tages zurückkommen, wenn wir dürfen."

„Ein Haus?", fragte Patrick erstaunt.

„Wir brauchen endlich ein Zuhause."

Severus wälzte sich lange Zeit unruhig im Bett hin und her. Es war ihm beim Gedanken an das, was ihn am nächsten Tag erwartete, mulmig. Mitternacht war schon lange vorbei, als er endlich eindöste und zu träumen begann ...

_Severus schritt vorsichtig den schmalen, gewundenen Feldweg entlang. Blätter raschelten leise unter seinen Füssen. Es war stockdunkel, der Himmel mit Wolken verhangen. Die Luft feucht und kühl. Es roch nach Rauch. _

_Schließlich stand er vor dem Gartentor. Es hing schief in den Angeln und ächzte, als Severus es aufstieß. Er ging weiter durch einen verwilderten Vorgarten auf die Häuserruine zu. Rauch stieg aus den Trümmern. Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen in der Hoffnung, das Bild würde sich auflösen, aber es verschwand nicht. Er duckte sich unter einem herunterhängenden Balken hindurch und betrat das Haus, oder das, was davon übrig war. Es war gespenstisch still, als beträte er ein Grab. Er beeilte sich, zur hinteren Tür hinaus in den Garten zu gehen. Die Tür stand offen und unmittelbar davor lag ein Mann im Gras. Mit offenen Augen und geöffnetem Mund. Mit sonderbar verrenkten Gliedern und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Er rührte sich nicht und starrte Severus anklagend an. Severus wollte einen Schritt zurück machen, als plötzlich etwas Eiskaltes nach seinem Bein griff ..._

Severus schreckte stöhnend aus dem Albtraum hoch und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. „Vade retro!", keuchte er. Dann war er schlagartig ganz wach. Sein Schutzzauber hatte jemanden getroffen. Eine Gestalt flog durch den Raum und prallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Lumos!"

Severus blickte verdutzt auf seine Tochter, die auf dem Boden lag und sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf hielt.

„Papa ... Ich ... Was machst du?", wimmerte sie verwirrt.

„Melody, das tut mir Leid! Ich dachte ..." Er eilte hinüber und half ihr auf die Beine. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest bei Matthew auf der Couch schlafen." Seine Stimme klang vorwurfsvoll.

Melody setzte sich benommen aufs Bett. Sie hielt sich immer noch den Kopf und bewegte probehalber ihre Schultern. „Autsch. Das war heftig. Das hat weh getan ..."

„Ich habe gerade etwas geträumt. Du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt, Melody! Was machst du hier?"

„Ich hatte einen Albtraum", flüsterte sie kleinlaut.

Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Findest du nicht, du bist zu alt, um bei deinem Vater unter die Decke zu kriechen, wenn du schlecht träumst?"

Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Am Morgen hast du noch gesagt, ich sei zu jung, um mit einem Jungen ins Bett zu gehen. Und jetzt bin ich zu alt, um mit einem –"

„Denk den Satz nicht zu Ende, junge Dame", drohte Severus.

Melody versuchte zu grinsen, schaffte es aber nicht. „Ich habe von der Schlange geträumt. Und von Bellatrix und Malfoy. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Du hast eiskalte Füße."

„Das habe ich immer ... Tut mir Leid."

Severus ließ sich mit einem Seufzer zurück aufs Bett fallen. „Dann steck sie unter die Decke", knurrte er und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sich insgeheim freute, dass seine Tochter bei ihm Schutz suchte, wenn sie aus einem Albtraum aufschreckte.

Sie kuschelte sich zufrieden an ihn. Er strich sich ihre kitzelnden Haare aus dem Gesicht und lächelte: Sie war seine kleine Hexe! Und das würde sie auch bleiben, Jungen hin oder her.

Mit Schlafen war es allerdings vorbei. Der Traum warf düstere Schatten über ihn, der nächste Tag lag ihm wie ein Stein im Magen und Melody lag dermaßen unbequem auf seinem Arm, dass er das Gefühl hatte, seine Finger seien von der Blutversorgung abgeschnitten. Außerdem schmerzte das Dunkle Mal, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen. Der Dunkle Lord rief nach ihm, aber er würde nie mehr zurückkehren.

Severus strich sich erneut kitzelnde Haare aus dem Gesicht und zog seine Beine etwas von den kalten Füssen seiner Tochter zurück. Dann beobachtete er, wie das Zimmer langsam heller wurde. Es musste noch sehr früh am Morgen sein. Melody schlief. Er versuchte vorsichtig, seine Finger zu bewegen, und als ihm das nicht gelang, zog er langsam den Arm unter ihrem Kopf hervor. Allzu tief konnte sie nicht geschlafen haben, sie war schlagartig wach, als ihr „Kissen" weg war, und drehte sich verschlafen zu ihm um.

Er hob nur die Augenbrauen und bewegte vorsichtig die Finger. Melody streckte sich und grinste schuldbewusst.

„Wie spät ist es?", gähnte sie.

„Es ist Sonntag", antwortete er schmunzelnd. Melody kicherte leise.

Severus setzte sich entschlossen auf. „Komm, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Zieh dich an, wir machen einen Spaziergang."

Als sie eine Viertelstunde später vor der Haustüre standen, fragte Melody: „Sollten wir nicht einen Zettel schreiben, damit sich Marietta keine Sorgen macht?"

„Patrick weiß, dass wir einen Ausflug machen. Ich habe gestern Abend mit ihm gesprochen ... Komm mit."

Er führte Melody aus dem Dorf hinaus einen immer schmaler werdenden Feldweg entlang. „Vorsicht", warnte er und hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie über eine Wurzel stolperte. Schließlich blieben sie vor einem rot-weissen Absperrband und einer Verbotstafel stehen.

„Der Weg ist eine Sackgasse", erklärte sie. „Da dürfen wir nicht weiter. Die Gemeinde hat hier offenbar vor vielen Jahren giftige Abfälle entsorgt. Der Boden ist verseucht." Sie zeigte auf die Tafel.

„Hat das Marietta gesagt?"

„Nein, Hanna. Wir gingen hier oft spazieren. Und Matthew und ich durften immer nur bis hierher vorgehen. Hier mussten wir umkehren. Es sei gefährlich, sagte Hanna immer."

Severus machte einen großen Schritt über das ausgebleichte Absperrband hinweg und ging unbeirrt weiter.

Melody folgte ihm zögernd. Der Weg wurde immer schmaler, ein gewundener Feldweg, der zwischen Büschen und Hecken hindurch führte und schließlich vor einem rostigen, beinahe komplett von Gras überwucherten Gartentor endete. Dahinter konnte man die Reste eines Hauses sehen.

„Bei Merlin", murmelte Melody. Severus zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen, bevor er den Blick von der Ruine löste und seine Tochter ansah.

„Ist das ...?", fragte sie leise. „Lebten hier meine Grosseltern?"

„Das war ihr Haus", antwortete er knapp.

Melody zögerte einen Augenblick, dann griff sie nach dem Gartentor und stieß es unter sichtlicher Anstrengung und gegen den Widerstand von allem, was in den letzten 13 Jahren hier gewachsen war, auf. Sie spürte ein eigenartiges Kribbeln in den Fingern und betrat die Wildnis hinter der verfallenen Gartenmauer. Nach ein paar vorsichtigen Schritten, blieb sie stehen und sah zurück.

„Kommst du nicht mit, Papa?"

„Ich kann nicht, Melody."

„Bitte!"

„Das ist eine Blutschranke", erklärte Severus geduldig. „Da kommt nur eine Cartney durch."

„Ich will aber nicht alleine gehen."

Dann komm her. Du musst mich einladen."

Als Melody wieder vor ihm stand, sprach er langsam die Zauberformel. „Kannst du dir das merken?"

„Sicher. _Invito sangui–"_

„Warte, noch nicht. Zuerst das Blut."

Er zog sein Messer aus der Hosentasche und klappte die silberne Klinge auf. Ohne weitere Erklärung nahm er Melodys Hand und zog einen Schnitt über ihre Handfläche. Sie sog schmerzhaft die Luft ein und wollte ihm die Hand entziehen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Es tut gleich nicht mehr weh", versprach er und ließ ihre Hand los. Melody ballte sie zur Faust. Severus beobachtete sie und zog sein Messer dann über die eigene Handfläche. Blut trat hervor.

„Kannst du die Formel noch?"

Melody nickte stumm.

„Dann gib mir die Hand."

Sie streckte ihm still die blutverschmierte Hand hin. Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an und presste seine Handfläche auf ihre. Blut tropfte ins Gras. „Jetzt, Melody, die Formel ...", forderte er sie ruhig auf.

Er klappte! Severus war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob noch andere Zauber gegen Fremde auf dem Grundstück lagen, aber die Blutschranke schien neben dem Muggleabwehr-Zauber der einzige Schutz zu sein. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und heilte den Schnitt auf Melodys Hand, dann den auf seiner eigenen.

„Gut gemacht, kleine Hexe", sagte er anerkennend und wuselte ihr durch die Haare.

Sie duckte sich. „Papa, lass das!"

Dann ging sie neugierig weiter, betrat die Ruine und verschwand. Severus atmete einige Male tief durch, verscheuchte die Schatten der Vergangenheit, die sich hartnäckig in sein Bewusstsein schoben, duckte sich unter einem herabhängenden Balken hindurch und betrat das Innere der Ruine ... Es sah nicht anders aus als draußen. Das Haus war komplett überwachsen, mitten im ehemaligen Wohnzimmer stand eine kleine Birke.

„Können wir hier wohnen?", fragte Melody aufgeregt.

Severus verzog das Gesicht. „Es gehört dir", antwortete er ausweichend. „Sehr wohnlich sieht es aber nicht aus, oder?"

Melody blickte sich seufzend um und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du das Haus gesehen, als es noch stand?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, es war ausgebrannt, als ich das erste Mal herkam."

Melody sah ihn einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, dann fuhr sie mit ihrer Entdeckungstour fort. Severus lehnte sich gegen die Birke und beobachtete sie dabei. Ihm war unwohl. Er musste es hinter sich bringen, er musste sich seinem Albtraum stellen, und seiner Schuld. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann trat er aus der Ruine nach draußen, dort wo früher der Garten gewesen war, dort wo damals Liz' Vater tot im Gras gelegen hatte, die anklagenden Augen auf ihn, Severus Snape, gerichtet, auf ihn, der ihn hätte retten sollen, der ihn hätte verteidigen müssen. Es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen, diesen Muggel, der sich gegen Zauberer nicht wehren konnte, der der Folter der Todesser wehrlos ausgeliefert war, zu schützen, ihn, den einzigen Muggel, der Severus je Eindruck gemacht hatte und der ihn vorbehaltlos aufgenommen hatte, als seine Tochter Liz ihn mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Severus ächzte unter seiner Schuld und schloss die Augen. Da schob sich eine warme Hand in seine. Er öffnete die Augen nicht, atmete aber tief durch und drückte die Hand seiner Tochter.

„Papa, es ist alles gut", nuschelte sie und legte den Kopf an seinen Arm. „Der Garten ist wunderschön. Schau!"

Langsam öffnete Severus die Augen und ließ den Blick über die Wildnis gleiten.

„Ist es nicht schön hier?", fragte die kleine Hexe noch einmal.

Severus nickte.

„Gefällt es dir auch?"

Severus nickte erneut.

„Glaubst du, dass du hier glücklich sein könntest?", fuhr sie mit ihrem Verhör fort.

Er blickte auf sie hinunter und sie strahlte. „Hmm", brummte er. „Wenn du da bist, werde ich es bestimmt schaffen, hier glücklich zu sein."

„Dann werde ich immer da sein, wenn du hier bist", antwortete sie entschieden und zog ihn in den Garten hinaus.

Sie begann das Grundstück der Grenzmauer entlang abzuschreiten und zu begutachten. Severus setzte sich auf die Steinbank, die unter einem alten Nussbaum stand. Die Bank war in der Mitte gesprungen, aber stabil.

„Hier hat es Dämonskraut", rief Melody. „Und Knallerbsen. Und das hier ... Papa, ist das ein Zappelveilchen?" Sie brachte eine gelbliche Blume, die sich wild hin und her drehte und ihr aus der Hand springen wollte.

„Ja, das ist eine, und eine besonders Wilde. Du solltest diese Blumen nicht ausreißen, Melody."

Die Blume sprang ihr aus der Hand. Melody bückte sich und versuchte sie wieder aufzuheben, strauchelte allerdings über eine der Wurzeln des Nussbaums. Mit den Händen suchte sie Halt am Stamm. Ein Kribbeln ging durch ihre Finger und ihren ganzen Körper, dann bewegte sich die große Wurzel, über die sie gestolpert war, zur Seite. Darunter erschien ein Hohlraum, in dem eine Schatulle lag.

Melody schluckte und hob die Schatulle auf.

„Papa", flüsterte sie aufgeregt. „Hast du das gesehen?"

Ihr Vater drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr um und starrte die Schatulle an. Er warf einen Blick auf den Hohlraum und die Wurzel, die sich gerade wieder darüber schob, dann rückte er zur Seite, sodass Melody die Schatulle neben ihn auf die Bank stellen konnte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und fuhr damit prüfend über das Holzkästchen.

„Öffne es", meinte er schließlich, behielt den Zauberstab allerdings in der Hand.

Melody versuchte, das Scharnier zu öffnen. Es ging nicht.

„Es ist für dich", meinte ihr Vater überzeugt. „Sag deinen Namen. Vielleicht springt es dann auf."

„Melody. Melody Snape."

Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, doch nicht Snape. Rohan. Oder Cartney ..."

„Melody Rohan ... Melody Cartney."

Nichts tat sich. „Den ganzen Namen, alles zusammen", schlug ihr Vater vor.

„Melody Eileen Rohan Cartney ... Snape."

Endlich sprang der Deckel einen Millimeter auf. Melody wollte ihn aufreißen, aber ihr Vater hielt sie zurück. „Vorsicht, man weiß nie, was einen erwartet, wenn man eine Kiste öffnet. Geh einen Schritt zurück."

Er schob langsam den Zauberstab unter den Deckel und hob ihn vorsichtig an. Darin lagen zwei kleine Glasphiolen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Melody neugierig. Sie stand wieder dicht neben ihm und streckte die Hand nach den Phiolen aus. „Zaubertränke?"

„Erinnerungen", antwortete ihr Vater und lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. „Das sind Erinnerungen. Für dich."

Melody starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Erinnerungen? Von meinen Grosseltern?"

„Du warst doch noch gar nicht auf der Welt, als sie starben", gab er zu bedenken.

„Dann sind die Erinnerungen ... von meiner Mutter?" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein heiseres Flüstern. Sie keuchte und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Ihre Augen verengten sich, ihr Kinn bebte, sie hatte die Hände zitternd ineinander verschränkt.

„Vermutlich." Severus versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, aber auch er spürte eine beklemmende Nervosität in sich. Er legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

Ihre Augen schienen zu schwimmen. „Wie können wir sie ansehen?", fragte sie flüsternd.

„Wir brauchen ein Denkarium."

„Ein _was_?"

„Ein Denkarium. Komm, ich weiß, wo wir eines finden." Er klappte den Deckel der Schatulle zu und reichte sie Melody. „Lass sie ja nicht fallen! Komm." Er hielt sie am Arm fest und versuchte zu disapparieren, aber auch nach so vielen Jahren lag noch ein Apparierschutz über dem Grundstück. Innerlich aufstöhnend machte er sich auf den Rückweg durch die Ruine, den Vorgarten und das Gartentor. „Wir gehen nach Hogwarts zurück", erklärte er knapp, bevor er Melody am Arm festhielt und disapparierte.

Eine Viertelstunde später standen die beiden in Dumbledores Büro. Er hatte ihnen das Denkarium auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt und sich zurückgezogen. Melody schaute fasziniert auf das runenverzierte Steinbecken.

Ihr Vater nahm die Schatulle, öffnete sie und entnahm ihr eine der beiden Phiolen.

Melody beobachtete ihn mit offenem Mund. „Und jetzt?"

Ihr Vater öffnete die Phiole und ließ die silberne Flüssigkeit in das Denkarium tropfen. Im Becken bildeten sich bunte Farbwirbel. Melody lehnte sich näher, um genauer hinzusehen.

„Jetzt ... tauchen wir in die Erinnerung ein", erklärte ihr Vater. „Kopf voran."

Melody war etwas mulmig zumute, als sie ihren Kopf über die Schale beugte. Als sie mit der Nasenspitze die Flüssigkeit im Denkarium berührte, spürte sie einen starken Sog, der sie in den Farbwirbel hineinzog und schließlich unsanft in einem kleinen Raum abstellte.

_Es war ein kleines Zimmer mit nichts darin als einem Schrank, einer Kommode und einem Bett. Auf dem Bett saß, die Beine unterschlagen, eine Gitarre auf dem Schoss – Liz. Vor ihr auf der Decke lag der Säugling, den Melody in einer ihrer eigenen ersten Erinnerungen gefunden hatte, und schaute Liz aus staunenden, quecksilbernen Augen an. Die junge Frau spielte die Melodie eines Wiegenlieds, das Melody vage vertraut vorkam. Dann strich sie die langen Haare hinter die Ohren und begann ein neues Stück zu spielen. Sie sang dazu ..._

Oh, my little angel,

You are the flesh and blood

Of my flesh and my blood.

It was God who breathed life into you

And, for me ...

That was His greatest gift of all.

And now as I watch you sleeping,

I'm still lost in wonder

At the miracle of your birth,

And lost for words to describe

The blessings you have brought me.

Where once my life seemed sometimes empty and futile,  
>Now you fill me up and give me reason to live.<br>In a world full of suspicion, dishonesty and distrust,  
>You, my little angel, are an open book;<br>When I am weak ... you give me strength,  
>When I am drifting ... you are my anchor.<p>

Yesterday I found you weeping over a broken doll,  
>And I wanted to cry as I held you in my arms,<br>And when the day comes that I find you weeping over a broken heart,  
>I know I'll want to die, but ... I'll still be here to comfort you.<p>

Oh, my little angel,  
>What'er befalls you in the years ahead,<br>May the Lord above, who gave you to me,  
>Hold you in the hollow of His hand.<p>

_Liz hob den Blick und lächelte Melody an, und Melody wäre unter ihrem Blick zu Boden gesunken, wenn ihr Vater nicht hinter ihr gestanden und sie gehalten hätte. Dann war der Augenblick vorbei und Liz blickte wieder auf den Säugling. Der Raum war erfüllt von Traurigkeit, Wehmut und Liebe._

Plötzlich löste sich die Szenerie auf und Melody fand sich unvermittelt wieder in Dumbledores Büro. Sie schaffte es nicht, ihren Vater anzusehen. Sie spürte, sie würde zu weinen anfangen. Sie schaute sich im Raum um als suchte sie etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Phönix, der ruhig auf einer Stange saß und sie aus geheimnisvollen Augen wissend anschaute. Er schien zu lächeln und Melody biss auf ihre zitternde Unterlippe. Sie spürte die Hand ihres Vaters, die beruhigend über ihren Rücken strich, schluckte und atme tief durch.

„Möchtest du die zweite Erinnerung anschauen oder brauchst du eine Pause?"

„Nein, keine Pause", erwiderte sie knapp.

Ihr Vater hielt den Zauberstab an die Oberfläche des Denkariums. Er zog die Erinnerung als silbernen Faden wieder aus dem Becken und gab sie vorsichtig zurück in die leere Phiole, bevor er sie sorgsam wieder verschloss.

Melody nahm die zweite Phiole aus der Schatulle und zog mit einiger Mühe den Kork heraus. Dann hielt sie die Phiole über das Denkarium und beobachtete, wie die silberne Flüssigkeit ins Becken floss und sich in bunte Farbwirbel auflöste. Sie beugte sich darüber und hatte einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl, Blumenduft einzuatmen, dann berührte ihre Nase die kühle Oberfläche und sie wurde in eine weitere von Liz' Erinnerung hineingesogen ...

Severus tauchte ebenfalls ins Denkarium hinein. Sein Herz schlug heftig gegen die Rippen und er registrierte kurz, dass ihm das Atmen nicht ganz so einfach fiel wie normalerweise.

_Er stand wieder im Garten von Cartneys Haus und drehte sich nach dem Haus um; es war nichts als eine Ruine, aber der Garten wirkte noch nicht ganz so verwildert. Liz kam aus dem Haus, ging an Melody und ihm vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen, und setzte sich auf die Steinbank unter dem Nussbaum. Sie wischte mit der Hand einige Nüsse und Blätter von der Bank neben sich und sagte: „Setz dich, Melody."_

_Melody blickte ihn verunsichert an. „Setz dich", sagte er ruhig und trat näher. Er selber ging neben ihr in die Hocke, um mit den beiden Hexen auf Augenhöhe zu sein. Etwas in ihm zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er die beiden nebeneinander vor sich sitzen sah: Melody, ein Kind aus Fleisch und Blut, und Liz, ein Schatten der Vergangenheit. Und doch sahen sie sich so ähnlich! Melody schaute ihn nervös an und er legte beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre. Liz wartete eine Weile still, den Blick irgendwo jenseits der fassbaren Welt, dann zog sie ein Pergament aus der Tasche, rollte es aus, räusperte sich und begann zu lesen:_

Liebe Melody,

ich habe mir das alles aufgeschrieben, damit ich nichts vergesse oder durcheinanderbringe. Du bist jetzt fünf Monate alt. Ich habe dich vor 159 Tagen bei Hanna gelassen, und es vergeht kein Tag, keine Stunde, in der ich nicht voller Sehnsucht an dich denke. Ich habe gedacht, es wäre das Beste, dich bei Hanna zu lassen. Du bist dort in Sicherheit, und ich weiß, dass Hanna dich liebt, als wärst du ihr eigenes Kind.

Dich wegzugeben, dich zurückzulassen war die schwierigste Entscheidung meines Lebens und das Schlimmste, was ich je machen musste. Das Leben ohne dich ist leer und kalt. Und es gibt nur einen einzigen Grund, weshalb ich morgens aufstehe und meiner Aufgabe als Aurorin nachkomme, einen einzigen Grund, weshalb ich esse, atme und lebe: Wenn all das vorbei ist, wenn alle dunklen Magier hinter Schloss und Riegel sind, werde ich zurückkommen und bei dir bleiben, für immer. Daran halte ich mich bei jedem Atemzug fest.

Ich habe deinem Vater nichts von der Schwangerschaft erzählt. Ich dachte, dass er damit nicht umgehen könnte und mich verlassen würde, deshalb bin ich ihm zuvor gekommen. Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es richtig war. Ich habe ihm nicht die Möglichkeit gegeben, darüber nachzudenken und zu entscheiden, welchen Weg er gehen wollte. Ich denke oft an ihn. Ich frage mich, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er dich sehen könnte.

Sobald sich die Situation in der Zauberwelt beruhigt hat, werde ich zu ihm gehen und mit ihm sprechen. Ich werde dich mitnehmen. Ich bin fast sicher, dass er dir, wenn du ihn anlächelst, nicht wird widerstehen können. Vielleicht wird dann alles gut. Dann können wir alle wieder zusammen sein. Wir können eine Familie werden, du und er und ich. Wir können in Hogsmeade ein Häuschen kaufen. Von dort kann dein Vater nach Hogwarts gehen, wo er unterrichtet, und wir können ihm jeden Abend bis zum Schloss entgegengehen und ihn abholen. Ich stell mir vor, wie du auf ihn zurennst und wie er dich auffängt und durch die Luft wirbelt ...

Ja, das sind die Gedanken, an denen ich mich festhalte, jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jeden Atemzug. Aber ich weiß, dass wir noch weit davon entfernt sind, dass noch viel Arbeit im Kampf gegen das Böse auf ihn und mich, auf uns alle wartet. Und für den Fall, dass alles anders kommt und ich dich nicht mehr wiedersehen kann, habe ich Hanna hierher auf das Grundstück meiner Eltern eingeladen und ihr das Versprechen abgerungen, mit dir hierher zurückzukommen, wenn du alt genug bist, die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Das ist das Haus deiner Grosseltern. Sie sind im Kampf gegen die dunklen Magier gestorben. Dein Vater macht sich deswegen Vorwürfe. Er denkt, dass es seine Schuld war, aber das war es nicht: Deine Großmutter und dein Bruder waren hervorragende Kämpfer, auch wenn sie letztendlich unterlegen waren. Ich führe ihren Kampf fort, und ich weiß, dass dein Vater, auf seine Weise, dasselbe macht. Das Haus und das Grundstück hier gehören dir. Ich habe sie auf deinen Namen übertragen lassen. Die Besitzurkunde liegt sicher verwahrt in der Zauberbank Gringotts im Verließ 368. Der Schlüssel für das Verließ ist hier ..."

_Liz ließ das Pergament sinken und langte in ihren Umhang. Sie öffnete die Hand und da lag ein altertümlicher, großer Schlüssel. Sie streckte die Hand aus und sagte: „Nimm ihn, Melody. Er gehört dir."_

_Severus sah seine Tochter an. Sie schaute ihn aus großen Augen mit angehaltenem Atem an. „Nimm ihn, Melody", wiederholte er Liz' Worte. _

_Da streckte seine kleine Hexe zaghaft die Hand aus. Sie zitterte leicht. Als ihre Finger sich um den Schlüssel schlossen, legte Severus seine Hand über ihre. Für einen kurzen, magischen Wimpernschlag hielt er die Hände der beiden Hexen, die für ihn die Welt bedeuteten, in seinen. Dann zog Liz ihre Hand zurück, stand auf, ging durch ihn hindurch zum Haus zurück und verschwand._

Melody keuchte erschrocken, sprang auf und wollte hinter ihr herlaufen, aber Severus hielt sie zurück. „Das ist eine Erinnerung, Melody", mahnte er sie. „Sie wird gleich zu Ende sein."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Robe und hielt sich an ihm fest, während er spürte, wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde und kurz darauf wieder in Dumbledores Büro stand.

Severus konnte kaum atmen. Er versuchte, die Arme seiner Tochter zu lösen, doch sie klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn und wollte nicht loslassen. Sie schluchzte. Severus legte seine Wange auf ihre Haare und wiegte sie hin und her. Ihm war flau im Magen. Liz hatte zu ihm zurückkommen wollen. Sie hätten eine Familie werden können, Melody, Liz und er. Sie hätten alle drei zusammen in Hogsmeade gelebt, und Liz und Melody hätten nach einem langen Arbeitstag an den Toren von Hogwarts auf ihn gewartet. Er hätte die Kleine hochgehoben und sie auf seinen Schultern nach Hause getragen ...

Endlich ließ ihn Melody los. Severus merkte erst jetzt, dass sie die Hand zur Faust geballt hatte. Langsam löste sie die Finger. In ihrer Hand lag der Schlüssel. Sie starrte ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit lange an, dann blickte sie zu ihm hoch. Graue Schleier voller Traurigkeit lagen über ihren obsidianschwarzen Augen. „Das ist Magie ..."

Severus nickte. „Das war deine Mutter. So etwas konnte nur sie. Sie war eine hervorragende Hexe und eine außergewöhnliche Frau ..."

THE END


End file.
